Fiction Force Wrestling
by LilMancub
Summary: A new wrestling company is coming out in full force! This new brand of entertainment will rock the foundation as rivalries are born and alliances are forged. Read on as fiction's greats take FFW by storm! Please read my warning before you read the chapters because it contains content not suitable for children and anyone who feels offended by the materials.
1. FFW Roster

**Hello, everyone! the FWF story chapters where I write the A and B show and the cruiserweight chapters for one week in the story is wearing me out. instead, I'll make a one week chapter format just like XCW, WWT, UCW, AWF and other promos in my new fic, FFW: Fiction Force Wrestling. In this note, I'll display the characters, championships, PPVs, stables and more.**

 **Male Superstars========**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog: Sonic series**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Sonic Heroes**

 **Theme: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure version)**

 **Special Moves: Sonic Splash (Superfly Splash), Sonic Boom )Killswitch)**

 **Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic series**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Sonic Heroes**

 **Theme: Believe in Myself (Sonic Adventure 1 or 2 version**

 **Special: High-Flying Missile )**

 **Knuckles Echidna: Sonic series**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Sonic Heroes**

 **Theme: Unknown from ME (Sonic Adventure)**

 **Special Moves: Knuckle Punch )Superman Punch), Knuckle Buster (A Spinebuster), Shovel Claw (Anaconda Vice)**

 **Pac-Man: Pac-Man series**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: New World Order Black and White, Pac-Man Fever**

 **Special Moves: Pac-Buster (Inverted Facebuster), Pac-Driver )Texas Piledriver)**

 **Wild Dog: Time Crisis**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: Wild Dog Theme from Time Crisis 3**

 **Special: Wild Buster (Jumping Spinebuster), Stun Gun**

 **Voldo: Soul Calibur**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: Money Pit (Soul Calibur)**

 **Special Move: Superfreak (Charging Clothesline), Voldo Vice (Anaconda Vice)**

 **Jin Kazama: Tekken**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: Sparking (Tekken 5 Intro)**

 **Special Moves: Kazama Palm Strike, Jinbreaker (Jawbreaker)**

 **King: Tekken**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: NWO Black and White**

 **Special Move: Burning Knuckle, Hammer Throw**

 **Craig Marduk: Tekken**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Same Theme as Pac-Man and King**

 **Special Moves: Marduk Drop (Jumping Atomic Drop), Skull Crusher (Bearhug Hold)**

 **Dig Dug: Dig Dug**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: NWO**

 **Theme: NWO B &W **

**Special Moves: Digbreaker (Atomic Backbreaker), Shovel Clutch (Kokina Clutch)**

 **Yoshimitsu: Tekken**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: NWO**

 **Theme: Soul Calibur 3 Theme of Yoshimitsu**

 **Special Moves: Rainbow Drop, Kangaroo Kick, Slap U Silly**

 **Dastardly: Dastardly & Muttley and Wacky Races **

**Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Bad to the Bone**

 **Special Moves: Dastardly Slam, Wacky Clothesline**

 **Muttley: Dastardly & Muttley and Wacky Races **

**Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Atomic Dog by George Clinton**

 **Special Moves: Muttley Splash, Muttbody (Diving Crossbody)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Naruto**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Shonen Stars**

 **Theme: Spiral by Kanna Boom**

 **Special Moves: Cursed Seal, Uzumaki Buster**

 **Goku and Gohan: Dragon Ball**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Shonen Stars**

 **Theme: DBZ Japanese Opening**

 **Special: Spirit Bomb (Goku's rising powerbomb), Super Saiyan Drop (Both), Saiyan Suplex (Both), Dragonthrow (Goku), Saiyaman Splash (Gohan)**

 **Spike Drake: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Through The Fire and Flames by Dragonforce**

 **Special Move: Dragon Drop (Vertical Drop), Spikebuster )Spinning Spinebuster)**

 **Discord: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Madhouse by Anthrax**

 **Special Moves: Chaotic DDT, Mayhem Chop**

 **Brick, Boomer and Butch: Powerpuff Girls**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Rowdyruff Boys**

 **Theme: Laid to Rest by Lamb of God (Guitar Hero 2 version)**

 **Special: Bricklayer )Kingslayer), Scissors Kick**

 **Mega Man: Mega Man**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: Mega Man 2 (Smash Bros 4 version)**

 **Special Moves: Rock Buster (Inverted Facebuster), Rock Punch**

 **Ryu and Ken: Street Fighter**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: SF2 Ryu Theme and Ken's SF2**

 **Special Moves: Dragon Punch, Hurricane Kick**

 **Mario and Luigi: Mario**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: DX Theme**

 **Special Move: Super Mario Splash, Polterbuster**

 **Fox and Falco: Star Fox**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: DX Theme**

 **Special: Landmaster Lock (Master Lock), Starfox Press (Shooting Star Press)**

 **C. Falcon: F-Zero**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: DX Theme, Mute City Theme**

 **Specials: Falcon Punch, Falcon Kick**

 **DK and Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: DX Theme, Melee version of DK Rap**

 **Special: Banana Slamma (DK), Kongsault (Diddy), Konga Slam (World's Strongest Slam)**

 **Ryu Hayabusa: Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: DOA Squad**

 **Theme: DOA4 Theme of Hayabusa**

 **Special: Izuna Drop, Knee Smash (Kinshasa)**

 **Hayate: Dead or Alive**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: DOA Squad**

 **Theme: DOA4 Theme of Hayate**

 **Special: Copperhead Chop, Urinage**

 **Jann Lee: Dead or Alive**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: DOA Squad**

 **Theme: DOA4 Theme of Jann Lee**

 **Special: Dragon Kick**

 **Mickey Mouse: Mickey Mouse**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Mickey Mouse Club**

 **Theme: Beat It by Michael Jackson**

 **Special: Fantasia Bomb (Batista Bomb), RKO**

 **Donald Duck: Mickey Mouse**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Mickey Mouse Club**

 **Special: Duck Bottom (Rock Bottom), Quack Attack (Tomahawk Chop)**

 **Theme: Can You Dig It Sucka?**

 **Rock Lee: Naruto**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Guy Worldwide**

 **Theme: We Will Rock You by Queens**

 **Special: Leaf Hurricane, Leaf Hurracanrana**

 **Timmy Turner: Fairly OddParents**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Timmy Jimmy Penitentiary**

 **Theme: Usos Theme (Day 1 Remix)**

 **Special: Double Us (With Jimmy), Timmy Tuck (Aerial Somersault Press), Brain Blast (Jimmy's Vertical Drop)**

 **Duncan: Total Drama**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Get Down With The Sickness by Disturbed**

 **Special: Juvie Neckbreaker (Neckbreaker to DDT), Slam Duncan (Powerslam)**

 **Harold: Total Drama**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Bret Hart theme**

 **Special: Springboard Moonsault, Sharpshooter**

 **Scorpion: Mortal Kombat**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Flock**

 **Theme:The Light That Blinds by Shadows Fall**

 **Special: Get Over Here (Spear Tackle), Scorpion's Sting (Triangle Chokehold)**

 **Sasuke: Naruto**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Flock**

 **Theme: The Game by Motorhead or Shimmy by System of a Down**

 **Special: Chidori (Running Spear)**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: Naruto**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Shonen Stars**

 **Theme: Where My Dogs At? By DMX**

 **Special: Fang Over Fang, Manbeast Suplex**

 **Beavis and Butthead: Beavis and Butthead**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Guy Worldwide**

 **Theme: Beavis and Butthead theme**

 **Special: Bunghole Splash, Buttmunch Drop (Team Move)**

 **Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Timmy Jimmy Penitentiary**

 **Same Theme as Timmy**

 **Garfield: Garfield**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Flock**

 **Theme: Big Show theme**

 **Special: Chokeslam, Lasagna Lock, Cathug (Bearhug)**

 **Maxi: Soul Calibur**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Unknown**

 **Theme: Sexy Boy by HBK**

 **Special: Sweet Chin Music, Pirate Splash**

 **Mike Haggar and Zangief: Respectively from Final Fight and Street Fighter**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: Haggar's Theme from SN SlamMasters and Zangief's SSF4 Theme**

 **Special: Spinning Piledriver, Final Atomic Buster (Zangief), Haggar Press (Gorilla Press followed by a Powerbomb for Haggar), Haggar Clothesline.**

 **Batsu: Rival Schools**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: Rival Schools intro theme**

 **Special: Guts Upper**

 **Inuyasha: Inuyasha**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Shonen Stars**

 **Theme: Meaning of Life by The Offspring**

 **Special: Windscar ((Flying Elbowdrop), Iron Reaver (Inverted DDT)**

 **Yogi and Boo-Boo: Yogi Bear**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Bushwhackers Theme**

 **Special: Pic-a-nic Bomb, Jellystone Suplex (Four Back Suplex)**

 **Link and Marth: From Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem respectively**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Four Swords Club**

 **Theme: Zelda Theme (Link) Power-Hungry Fool (Marth**

 **Special: Triforce Suplex (Suplex City), Falchion Smash (Elbow Smash for Marth))**

 **Ike and Roy: Fire Emblem**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Four Swords Club**

 **Theme: Ike's Theme (Ike) Winding Road (Roy)**

 **Yoshi: Yoshi and Mario franchises**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: DX Theme Yoshi's Team from Mario Strikers Charged**

 **Special: Flutter Chop, Yoshi Bomb**

 **Johnny Test: Johnny Test**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: I'm Here To Show The World: Theme of Dolph Ziggler**

 **Special: Johnny Suplex (Belly to Belly Suplex(**

 **Arthur Read: Arthur**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Read**

 **Theme: I Came to Play The Mz theme**

 **Special: Elwood Missile (Missile Dropkick)**

 **Vegeta: Dragon Ball**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Flock**

 **Theme: The Game by Motorhead (Officially his theme not Sasuke's)**

 **Special: Pedigree, Galick Backbreaker**

 **Buster Baxter, Binky Barnes and Brain: Arthur**

 **Alignment: Heels**

 **Stable: The Read**

 **Theme: Body Rock by Biz Markie**

 **Luffy and Ichigo Kurosaki: One Piece and Bleach respectively**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Shonen Stars**

 **Themes: Back in Black by AC/DC and Soul Crusher**

 **Special: Gum-Gum Punch (Luffy(, Bankai Kick (Ichigo), Gum-Gum DDT (Luffy), Reaper Hold (Sleeper)**

 **Goofy: Mickey Mouse**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Mickey Mouse Club**

 **Theme: Shake Your Groove Thing**

 **Akuma and Ganondorf: Street Fighter and Zelda respectively**

 **Alignment: Heels**

 **Stable: The Flock**

 **Theme: Killing Moon (Akuma), Rest in Peace (Ganondorf)**

 **Special: Triforce Piledriver (Ganondorf), Killing Moon (Charging Spear for Akuma), Gerudo Powerslam (Ganondorf), Raging Demon (Rapid strikes before a Spear for Akuma)**

 **Captain N: Captain N: The Game Master**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: TJP Theme- Playing With Power**

 **T-Bone, Spike, Steggs, Bulls-Eye and Hard Rock: Extreme Dinosaurs**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Extreme Dinosaurs**

 **Theme: Extreme Dinosaurs**

 **Special: Saurian Stomp**

 **Sabrewulf: Killer Instinct**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: The Next Big Thing- Brock Lesnar Theme**

 **Special: Sabre Pounce, Sabre Kick**

 **-Coming Soon-**

 **Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima: Tekken**

 **Lucious Lyon, Hakeem Lyon, Andre Lyon and Jamal Lyon: Empire**

 **Bowser: Mario**

 **Zero: Mega Man**

 **Vile: Mega Man**

 **Batman, Superman, Flash, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter: DC Comics**

 **Note: Spike Drake and Discord are humanized**

 **Female Superstars-**

 **Twilight Sparkle: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Elements of Harmony**

 **Theme: Survivor by Destiny's Child**

 **Special: Twilight Shuffle (Five-Knuckle Shuffle(, Twilight Zone (Attitude Adjustment), Alicorn Press (Shooting Star Press)**

 **Heather: Total Drama**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Clique**

 **Theme: Bow Down by Beyonce**

 **Special: Queen Bee's Sting (Armbar(, Knee Strike**

 **Rainbow Dash: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Elements of Harmony**

 **Theme: Second Chance by Beautiful Bodies (from the Forza Horizon 3 Soundtrack(**

 **Special: Rainbow Lock (Crossface), Mach 5 )F5)**

 **Rarity: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Elements of Harmony**

 **Theme: Independent Woman by Destiny's Child**

 **Pinkie Pie: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Elements of Harmony**

 **Theme: Waka Laka**

 **Special: Party Cannon (Swanton Bomb), Pinkie Splash**

 **Apple Jack: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Elements of Harmony**

 **Theme: These Boots Are Made For Walking**

 **Special: Apple Driver (Texas Piledriver), Apple Jackhammer, Crabapple (Boston Crab)**

 **Fluttershy: My Little Pony**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Elements of Harmony**

 **Theme: We Have To Learn The Hard Way from the Forza Horizon 3 Soundtrack**

 **Leshawna: Total Drama**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Force of Greatness: Nia Jax Theme**

 **Special: Bearhug, Samoan Spike**

 **Eva: Total Drama**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None (She doesn't work well with others. Have you seen her in the show she came from? That girl is nuts! That's a disaster waiting to happen if I put her in a stable.)**

 **Theme: Braun Stroman theme: I Am Stronger (Eva roars instead of Braun)**

 **Katherine McBride: Catherine**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Yo from the Catherine OST**

 **Special: Bantam Punch (Later on)**

 **Shantae and Sky: Shantae**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Guy Worldwide**

 **Theme: Burning Town Stage from Half-Genie Hero**

 **Special: Genie to Genie (Belly to Belly Suplex), Sky Surfer (Diving Crossbody for Sky), Genie Vice (Shantae's Vicegrip to the body.**

 **Tenten: Naruto**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Guy Worldwide**

 **Theme: I Wanna Start A Fight by Pink**

 **Special: Figure 4 to Figure 8**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: Pac-Man series**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: Fancy by Iggy Azalea**

 **Same as Pac-Man's Moveset**

 **Taki: Soul Calibur**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: Taki's Theme from Soul Calibur**

 **Special: Fuma Roundhouse, Demonslayer (Kingslayer)**

 **Asuka Kazama: Tekken**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: Dean Ambrose Theme**

 **Special: Asuka's Ultimate Tackle, Spinning Kick**

 **Nina Williams: Tekken**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Namco World Order**

 **Theme: Nina's Theme from Tekken 3**

 **Special: Hip U 2 Da Teeth (Hip Toss to DDT), Assassin's Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner)**

 **Roll: Mega Man**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: Roll's Theme from Marvel vs. Capcom**

 **Special: Same as Mega Man**

 **Jill Valentine: Resident Evil**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: Wake Me Up by Evanescence**

 **Special: Valentine Lock (Yes Lock(, Valentine Massacre (Powerbomb()**

 **Chun-Li and Cammy: Street Fighter**

 **Alignment: Faces**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: Chun-Li Theme from MVC and Cammy's from SSF4**

 **Special: Spinning Bird Kick, Cannon Spike, Chun Breaker (Jawbreaker for Chun-Li), Cannon Drill**

 **Morrigan Aensland and Felicia: Darkstalkers**

 **Alignment: Tweeners**

 **Stable: Capcom Crusaders**

 **Theme: Peyton Royse and Billie Kay's Theme**

 **Special: Soul Fist (Morrigan), Rolling Buckler (Felicia)**

 **Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: Powerpuff Girls**

 **Alignment Faces (Blossom and Bubbles) Tweener (Buttercup)**

 **Stable: PPGs**

 **Theme: The PPGs by Bis**

 **Special: Awesome Blossom (Spinning Facebuster), Bubblevicious (Rear Naked Choke), Butterdog (Charging Bulldog)**

 **Princess Morebucks: PPGs**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Clique**

 **Theme: Bow Down by Beyonce**

 **Special: Royal Kick, Princess Body Drop**

 **Tricia: 6teen**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Clique**

 **Theme: Bow Down by Beyonce**

 **Special: Mean Girl Cross, Bad Girl DDT**

 **Jen Masterson: 6teen**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: 6teen Gals**

 **Theme: Surrender**

 **Special: Penalty Box (Double Leg Lock), Jen's Tackle**

 **Nikki Wong: 6teen**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: 6teen Gals**

 **Theme: Barracuda**

 **Special: Khaki Clothesline from Hell**

 **Caitlin Cooke: 6teen**

 **Alignment: Face (Tweener at times)**

 **Stable: 6teen Gals**

 **Theme: Oops, I Did It Again by Britney Spears**

 **Special: The Big Squeeze (Bearhug), Shopper's Drop (Vertical Drop)**

 **Tootie: Fairly OddParents**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Timmy/Jimmy Penitentiary**

 **Theme: Amazing (Remix): Naomi's Theme**

 **Special: Scissors Drop, Corkscrew Drop**

 **Cindy Vortex: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: Timmy/Jimmy Penitentiary**

 **Theme: Statement of Intent by Bis**

 **Special: Vortex of Doom (Atomic Backbreaker),Vortex Elbow (Running Elbow Smash)**

 **Hitomi: Dead or Alive**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: DOA Squad**

 **Theme: DOA4 Theme of Hitomi**

 **Special: Three Chop Mercy, Karate Toss**

 **Kasumi and Ayane: Dead or Alive**

 **Alignment: Tweeners**

 **Stable: DOA Squad**

 **Theme: Purity )Kasumi) Tehu Tehu )Ayane)**

 **Special: Buzzsaw Kick, Izuna Drop, Spinning Haymaker, Torn Sky Splash (Frog splash with an Elbow Smash)**

 **Nyotengu: Dead or Alive**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Fight and Kiss by We Are Wolves**

 **Special: Tengu Powerslam, Jumping Piledriver, Pancake Press, Monju Smash (Buttslam)**

 **Mama Robotnik: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Bludgeon Bros. Theme**

 **Special: Jumping Chokeslam, Spinning Powerbomb, Fallaway Slam**

 **Mabel "Madea" Simmons: Madea franchise**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Cops TV Theme**

 **Special: Halleuyer Slam, Gritball (Aerial Somersult while tucked in like a ball), Dekalb Suplex (Suplex City)**

 **Giganta: DC Comics**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Paige's Theme**

 **Special: Chokeslam, Showstoppa, Tombstone Piledriver, Fallaway Slam**

 **Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck: Mickey Mouse**

 **Alignment: Faces**

 **Stable: Mickey Mouse Club**

 **Theme: Blow Your Mind by Eve**

 **Wonder Woman: DC Comics**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Justice League**

 **Theme: Justice League Animated Series Intro**

 **Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka: Naruto**

 **Alignment: Faces (Hinata and Ino) Tweener (Sakura)**

 **Stable: Kunoichi of the Leaves**

 **Theme: Sasha Banks theme )Sakura), Bayley's Theme (Ino), Obsessed by Mariah Carey (Hinata)**

 **Kikyo: Inuyasha**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Flock**

 **Theme: Six )I can't remember the band who did the song but the song was on Guitar Hero 2. Thanks in advance for those that know the band by PM or Reviews.)**

 **Kagome Higurashi: Inuyasha**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Shonen Superstars (Stars for short)**

 **Theme: Itazura na Kiss**

 **Samus Aran: Metroid**

 **Alignment: Tweener**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: Smoke On The Water by Deep Purple**

 **Special: Screw Attack, Brinstar Punch**

 **Princess Peach: Mario**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: DX Theme and Team Peach from Mario Strikers Charged**

 **Special: Peach Bomber, Peach Tackle**

 **Princess Zelda: Legend of Zelda**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Degeneration Smash**

 **Theme: DX Theme and Zelda Main Theme**

 **Adagio, Aria and Sonata Dazzle: MLP**

 **Alignment: Tweeners**

 **Stable: Dazzlings**

 **Theme: Run This Town by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z**

 **Trixie Tang: Fairly OddParents**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Clique**

 **Theme: Bow Down by Beyonce**

 **Trixie Lulamoon: MLP**

 **Alignment: Heel**

 **Stable: The Clique**

 **Theme: Bow Down by Beyonce**

 **Raven and Starfire: Teen Titans**

 **Alignment: Tweener (Raven) Face (Starfire)**

 **Stable: Teen Titans**

 **Theme: Teen Titans Go TV Theme**

 **Amy Rose: Sonic series**

 **Alignment: Face**

 **Stable: Sonic Heroes**

 **Theme: My Sweet Passion**

 **Rouge and Blaze: Sonic**

 **Alignment: Tweeners**

 **Stable: None**

 **Theme: Rouge's Theme (SA2) Sonic Rush Theme (Blaze)**

 **Note: All MLP Characters are humanized. The Main 6 will look as they did in Equestria Girls. The PPGs and Rowdyruffs will look college aged same for Timmy, Jimmy, Gohan and the Arthur , Princess Morebucks, Cindy Total Drama and the 6teen characters except for Chris McLean will also be college aged. Johnny Test will also have an age change being 23 years old.**

 **-Coming Soon-**

 **Cookie Lyon, Tiana: Empire**

 **Crimson Viper: Street Fighter**

 **Black Orchid: Killer Instinct**

 **Blackfire: Teen Titans**

 **Ivy: Soul Calibur**

 **That's all the characters for now but I will pull some surprises too. Who knows when they'll show up. I forgot to put Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg in the Male Superstar category. Those three will act like the New Day just like Timmy and Jimmy with the Usos. Damn I like the Usos. My favorite tag team in WWE. Anyway, time to list the championships**

 **-Championships-**

 **Universal Championship**

 **Intercontinental Championship**

 **Hardcore Championship**

 **FFW Tag Team Championship**

 **Television Championship**

 **Cruiserweight Championship**

 **Slamazon Championship (Women's Title)**

 **Women's Tag Team Championship**

 **Women's National Championship**

 **Women's Hardcore Championship**

 **Women's Television Championship**

 **That's a lot of championships but I don't know if I want to include a women's equivalent to Cruiserweight called Bantamweight Championship. PM or Review if you want me to include it in my fanfic later down the road. Now for the stables list in the FFW series**

 **Stables===**

 **Namco World Order: Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Dig Dug, Yoshimitsu, Jin and Asuka K., Taki, Nina W., Voldo, King and Marduk and Wild Dog**

 **Capcom Crusaders: Mega Man, Ryu, Ken, Batsu, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Roll, Chun-Li, Cammy, Jill Valentine, Morrigan Aensland and Felicia**

 **Elements of Harmony: Twilight S., Apple Jack, R. Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

 **The Clique From Hell: Heather, Princess M., Trixie Tang, Tricia, Trixie Lulamoon**

 **The Flock: Vegeta, Sasuke Uchiha, Garfield, Kikyo, Akuma, Ganondorf and Scorpion**

 **Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer and Butch**

 **Guy Worldwide: Might Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shantae and Sky, Beavis and Butthead**

 **Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Steggs, Bulls-Eye and Hard Rock**

 **Four Swords Club: Link, Marth, Roy and Ike**

 **Degeneration Smash: Mario, Luigi, DK, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, C. Falcon, Samus A., Zelda and Peach**

 **Dazzlings: Adagio, Aria and Sonata**

 **DOA Squad: Hayabusa, Hayate, Jann Lee, Hitomi, Kasumi and Ayane**

 **Mickey Mouse Club: Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto (mascot and valet for Mickey)**

 **Shonen Superstars: Naruto U, Kiba I. (Akamaru accompanies him at all times), Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, Inuyasha, Kagome H, Goku and Gohan**

 **T &J Penitentiary: Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Tootie and Cindy**

 **PPGs: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup**

 **6teen Gals: Jen M., Caitlin C. and Nikki W.**

 **Sonic Heroes: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy**

 **Kunoichi of the Leaves: Sakura H. Hinata H. and Ino Y.**

 **The Read: Arthur, Buster, Binky and Brain**

 **Teen Titans: Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire**

 **Future Stables and Members**

 **Lyons Den: Lucious, Cookie, Andre, Jamal, Hakeem and Tiana**

 **Justice League: Batman, Superman, Flash, GL (John Stewart), Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman (Hawkgirl coming soon)**

 **Vile and Bowser: The Flock**

 **Zero: Capcom Crusaders**

 **That's the Stables list. those with no stables are on their own. Now the staff and the PPVs**

 **-Staff-**

 **Owner: Mr. N (Nincub, duh?! XD)**

 **Announcer: Vinyl Scratch**

 **Commentators: Chris McLean: Total Drama (Neutral) Homer Simpson (Heel)**

 **Correspondents: Toadette: Mario, Wyatt: 6teen, and Ulala: Space Channel 5**

 **Security: Jonesy Garcia and Jude Lizowski, Ron Rent-A-Cop: 6teen, Koga, Kinta and the other twin of Kinta: Inuyasha, Gutsman and Cutman: Mega Man and Bruce Irvin: Tekken**

 **Managers: M. Guy: Naruto (Guy Worldwide) and Chedra: Extreme Dinosaurs**

 **-PPVs-**

 **April: Vendetta**

 **May: Ring of Glory**

 **June: Hardcore Rules**

 **July: King of Thrones**

 **August: Summer Smash**

 **September: Rings and Ladders**

 **October: Rage in the Cage**

 **November: Battle Games**

 **December: Chamber of Madness**

 **January: Rumble Bash**

 **February: Royal Flush**

 **March: Forcemania**

 **That's all for the PPVs and what FFW is going to be like. Hope everyone enjoys my stories and hopefully I'm finished with the 1** **st** **week of FFW. In the meantime, feel free to message me in PM or in the Reviews for any questions and I'll do my best to answer them whenever I can. BTW, please be respectful to everyone on the threads and PMs. Thank you and Nincub out.**


	2. Monday Night Battleground: Week 1

**Hello, everyone! although I've made a wrestling fic dubbed FWF, I've been thinking about making the standard wrestling fic that is not like RAW one day and Smackdown the next. To tell you the truth, it can be time consuming. So I'm making a wrestling fic called Fiction Force Wrestling! Enjoy! I do not own anything in this fanfic and it belongs to their respective owners.**

 **WARNING: The following wrestling fic contains intense violence, strong coarse language, sexual and adult themes that are inappropriate for children and may be offensive to some readers. Therefore, it is rated M and reader discretion is a must! Also, do not attempt the stunts you are about to witness in this fic. You may die!**

 **April Week 1: FFW Monday Night Battleground**

 **Theme Song: Back from the Dead Tonight by Skillet**

 **The Gigatron had fireworks surrounding the place as the PNC Arena had FFW fans cheering loudly as the show's main theme played in the arena. two commentators being Chris McLean from Total Drama and Homer Simpson at the announcer's table.**

 **Chris: Hello from the PNC Arena in the City of Oaks, Raleigh of North Carolina! With me is a fiction wrestling icon, Homer Simpson!**

 **Homer: That's my name! don't wear it out! it's great to be in the capital city and to see fiction's best duke it out for glory!**

 **Chris: That's right, Homer! A vacant women's TV title is on the line in a gauntlet match 6-woman style. It involves Fluttershy from the Elements of Harmony! Minnie Mouse, Caitlin Cooke, Katherine McBride, Ggiganta and a Total Drama alum, Leshawna! But first, let's hear it for our now 3x Universal Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **==Theme Song: Spiral by Kanna Boom====**

 **The crowd cheers as the blonde Konoha native wore the title belt around his waist proudly walking down the ramp as he held a mic in his hand. once he got to the apron, he climbed into the ring and stood in the middle of the ring with the crowd chanting, "Believe it!". the announcer Vinyl Scratch calls out the name of the champion.**

 **Vinyl: Ladies and gentlemen! Your 3x Universal Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **The crowd cheered as Naruto absorbed the cheers and smiled as the crowd kept chanting his catchphrase. He paused for a moment before the crowd died down. he took the mic to his lips and addressed the FFW Army.**

 **Naruto: Hello, Raleigh, NC! How's everybody doing out here tonight!**

 **The crowd cheered as Naruto gave them a thumbs up as he continued.**

 **Naruto: At Force Madness, I did what I said I was going to do and that's defeating three opponents for the title! it's a challenge but I've managed to defeat them with will and honor! I know you're sick of Sasuke cheating his way to get the belt and that's not right!**

 **The crowd booed at the mention of Sasuke's name. Naruto continued his speech about the match last night.**

 **Naruto: But after fighting that overfed puffball, Garfield! The man I respect and a veteran, Mickey Mouse and the obvious douchebag, I've made Sasuke believe it!**

 **The crowd cheered at the mention of Mickey Mouse and of course, pinning the champ. All of a sudden, a theme song blasted as Sasuke came out as the crowd boos.**

 **==The Game by Motorhead===**

 **The raven haired ninja glared coldly at his former friend as the crowd booed harshly. The Uchiha glared at the crowd but they didn't care.**

 **Chris: Why is he interrupting the celebration? He's a real buzzkill! Show the champion some respect!**

 **Homer: Come on, man! Maybe he's congratulating the champ. It can't be that bad.**

 **Chris: Really, you think? I don't believe for one second that Sasuke is here to congratulate Naruto! This better be good.**

 **Sasuke climbed into the ring as the music stopped. He faced his rival and held the mic to his lips and spoke.**

 **Sasuke: So we have a champion in the building? That's fine and all except it had to be this dobi in front of me to win it from me!**

 **The crowd booed at Sasuke's insult as Naruto shot back.**

 **Naruto: Is that a fact? At least it's not in the hands of a cheating asshole who picks on weaker opponents and ruins everyone's chances! You don't deserve that damn title at all! So if you're not here to show respect, then leave in one piece before you figure out what time it is!**

 **The crowd cheered at Naruto's statement as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He puts down the mic and the two ninjas go at it. the crowd went nuts as Naruto delivered punches as Sasuke defended himself. Garfield dashed out there along with Scorpion dashing out there to attack Naruto.**

 **Chris: What the hell is Garfield and Scorpion doing out here? they should get out!**

 **Homer: HAHAHA! They're helping Sasuke beat up on Naruto! What a wuss!**

 **Chris: That's not funny! they're acting like hyenas picking apart the champion! This is sick as it gets!**

 **Garfield does a powerslam to the blonde while Scorpion and Sasuke stomped on Naruto. The three ganged up on the blonde and pummeled him until the crowd cheers when somebody came to the blonde's rescue. Mickey Mouse dashed down the ring and jumped over the ropes to deliver a clothesline to Scorpion and sucker punched Garfield in the head. Then he delivered an RKO to Sasuke slamming him hard to the ground. The blonde got up to his feet.**

 **Chris: OMG! Mickey came out to help Naruto! He delivered an RKO to Sasuke! What a save!**

 **Homer: Don't count on it! Look at Sasuke and his cronies get up and kicking the goody-goody pair's asses! It's priceless.**

 **Right Homer was as Garfield, Sasuke and Scorpion pummel the two as the champ and the cartoon icon strike back. It turned into a brawl until a theme song played making the crowd cheer.**

 **===Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine====**

 **A guy with a business suit walked down the ramp with a mic in his hand. he puts the mic to his lips as he stops the brawl from going any further.**

 **Chris: It's Mr. N! the owner of FFW! He's finally here to stop the madness!**

 **Homer: Ah, dammit! I wanted to see more carnage!**

 **Chris: Ah, come on! you'll see more of it soon enough! Now hush up!**

 **The owner absorbed the applause as Sasuke glared at the boss. Mr. N cuts the mic on as Sasuke had something to say.**

 **Sasuke: What the hell are you doing out here?**

 **Mr. N: That's my line! You can't stop being a sore loser for one damn second! Garfield and Scorpion was in on the ambush as well!**

 **Sasuke: So? That belt was mine and there's nobody deserving than I! don't tell me that dobi or that wimp of a rat beside him are worthy of it than I am!**

 **Mr. N: You're damn right it's so! Since you three like causing trouble, I'm pitting you three against Naruto, Mickey Mouse and T-Bone in a 3-on-3 tag match!**

 **The crowd cheered at the mention of a tag match as the owner smirked as Sasuke scoffed.**

 **Sasuke: Is that all? 3-on-3 is nothing!**

 **Mr. N: I'm not finished yet! Naruto is the champ and he can decide either hardcore tag or steel cage match!**

 **The crowd cheers as Naruto smirked at Sasuke and company. Sasuke seethed in anger as he doesn't get to run things. The blonde smiled and made his decision.**

 **Naruto: I choose hardcore tag action! Sasuke, you and your two ass clowns get ready!**

 **Sasuke: So be it! I'll be there to kick your ass right here and now! Come on, Scorpion and Garfield! We're finished here!**

 **The crowd booed at Sasuke and his henchmen as Naruto, Mickey and the boss watch them leave. Random arena music plays as the commentators announce the lineup.**

 **Chris: You heard the man, people! A 6-man hardcore tag match between Sasuke's team and Naruto, Mickey and Extreme Dinosaurs leader, T-Bone! But we have 6-woman gauntlet match for the vacant women's TV title! then we have a rematch with the Slamazon Champion, Twilight Sparkle vs. Asuka Kazama vs. Ms. Pac-Man vs. Chun-Li for the title!**

 **Homer: How about the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Mario in a classic gaming mascot fight! We have many more to show off!**

 **Chris: But let's go crown the first Women's TV Champion!**

 **==Force of Greatness: Theme of Nia Jax===**

 **The crowd cheered/booed as the Total Drama alum went down the ramp posing for pics smiling. the plus-sized girl wearing her signature outfit with apples on the shirt with a belt and jeans strutted down to the apron. Vinyl Scratch announced the first competitor for the gauntlet match.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a gauntlet match! It's for the first ever women's TV championship! If a woman pins or submits her opponent, she will face the next opponent until a champion is crowned! From Canada, the Total Drama alum, Leshawna!**

 **Chris: She's now a wrestling superstar and used to be a camper from the Screaming Gophers! Now she's a powerhouse but a kind girl as long as you don't get on her bad side.**

 **Homer: I hope Bart doesn't do that. then again, Nelson is enough to keep him on his toes.**

 **Leshawna climbs into the ring posing for the crowd and watches the entranceway as the second draw comes out.**

 **=Yo from the game, Catherine===**

 **The crowd cheered'booed as the businesswoman with rectangular glasses wearing a black leotard hugging her curves strutting down the rampway. She ignored the males catcalling as she focused on getting in the ring.**

 **Vinyl: And her opponent from the Stray Sheep district, Katherine McBride!**

 **Chris: Now this is a character I've never heard of before. Who is she?**

 **Homer: I don't know but she looks good. (Bob Hope growl)**

 **Chris: Marge will kill you if she hear you say that!**

 **The bleached haired woman climbed into the ring as the two girls stared each other down. the bell rings as Leshawna goes on the offensive as she does a sidewalk slam to the businesswoman sending her to the ground. Katherine rolled away and got up to her feet and chops Leshawna in the gut and does a spinning kick making the large girl stagger. Katherine does a tackle to the mat sending Leshawna flat on her back. The businesswoman goes for the pin.**

 **1,2, Leshawna powers out.**

 **Chris: Oh, so close! Leshawna powers herself out of it!**

 **Homer: Katherine almost got her down. Get her, four-eyed lady!**

 **Chris: Um. Katherine would get you if you call her that.**

 **Leshawna gets on her feet and picks the businesswoman up and delivered a Samoan Drop sending Katherine down with a thud. Leshawna climbed to the top of the rope and aligned herself with Katherine laying face up. The plus sized girl leapt from the ropes and connects with a splash and pins her.**

 **Chris: Looks like Leshawna is putting Katherine away.**

 **Homer: No!**

 **1,2,3!**

 **Homer: Doh!**

 **Chris: And Katherine is sent packing.**

 **Vinyl: Katherine McBride is eliminated!**

 **=Oops, I Did It Again by Britney Spears====**

 **==Entrant 3: Caitlin Cooke====**

 **Caitlin received cheers/boos as the blonde lemonade worker ran in the ring and started chopping away at Leshawna but the latter delivered a powerbomb with authority. Caitlin's faceplanted on the mat but the large girl pulled her back on her feet. Only for the blonde to rake her in the face and delivered a bulldog sending the former camper to the mat. Caitlin did an ax handle to the midsection of Leshawna. Though smaller than Leshawna, the blonde surprisingly scoop slams the big girl back down to the mat. Leshawna stood back to her feet but her back took a beating from Katherine earlier and Caitlin's slam. Leshawna picks up Caitlin in the Fireman's Carry and delivered the Samoan Drop with authority.**

 **====  
Chris: Ouch! She's trying to realign the spine! **

**Homer: She's on a roll! What power!**

 **1,2,3!**

 **Homer: Looks like Caitlin's minutes are numbered!**

 **Chris: And Leshawna with two pinfalls already!**

 **Vinyl: Caitlin Cooke has been eliminated!**

 **===Blow Your Mind by Eve====**

 **Entrant 4: Minnie Mouse**

 **The crowd cheers as the mouse girl with her swimsuit the same color as her signature dress struts down the ramp. She posed for pics before running to the ring.**

 **Chris: Mickey's main squeeze enters the ring hoping to be the first to win the TV title in the women's division!**

 **Homer: Can she get past Leshawna?**

 **Chris: You'll have to find out, bro!====**

 **Back in the ring, Minnie dodged a chop from Leshawna and delivered a few series of chops of her own to the gut. Leshawna winced on impact as the mouse girl does a spinning toehold sending the camper to the mat. Minnie does a rear naked chokehold as she got on Leshawna's back going for the neck. She applied pressure making the big girl scream in pain as the hold intensifies. Minnie kept the hold on lock as Leshawna tries to stay in the match.**

 **Chris: That chokehold looks brutal! Leshawna is struggling out there!**

 **Homer: Hahahaha! She's getting beat up by a little mousey! This is hilarious!**

 **Chris: Dude, I swear that you like teasing as carnage goes on.**

 **Minnie kept the hold going as Leshawna's neck ached as she fights to escape. Leshawna powers through the hold and bucked the mouse off her back when her adrenaline kicked in. the big girl catches her breath as she stands up on her feet with Minnie Mouse following suit. The mouse girl ran at high speeds only to meet Leshawna's spear. Minnie staggers back to her feet but Leshawna does a powerslam crashing Minnie Mouse to the canvas.**

 **Chris: And she's got some fight left in her yet! That powerslam for sure would put the mouse away!**

 **Homer: how lucky! And she's pinning her too!**

 **1,2,3!**

 **Homer: Dammit! I want the mouse to win!**

 **Chris: Another victim on her list!**

 **Vinyl: Minnie Mouse is eliminated!**

 **===Paige's Theme===**

 **Entrant 5: Giganta**

 **The crowd boos as the giantess supervillain walks down the ramp on her way to the ring. She blocked out the distractions as she eyed Leshawna to put her out of the match.**

 **Chris: Another powerhouse in the match! It's a Clash of the Titans now!**

 **Homer: But Leshawna's winded! Her back is slammed and her neck is squeezed. Giganta is fresh.**

 **Chris: You got a point there but don't count Leshawna out just yet!**

 **The supervillainess climbed into the ring as the two powerhouses clashed. Both girls traded blows searching for an opening to shoot. Giganta wins the strike battle and does a German Suplex to Leshawna stunning her back as the camper writhes in pain. Giganta does the elbow drop to Leshawna's knees and picks her up by the legs and slams her back down. Leshawna writhed in pain as she staggers to her feet. After that, she delivered an Atomic Drop to the giantess and dropkicks her on the midsection. Leshawna brings Giganta to her feet only to deliver a belly to belly suplex wearing the giantess out. She goes for the pin to eliminate Giganta.**

 **1,2 Giganta powers out.**

 **Chris: After all that and still the giant babe isn't put away yet!**

 **Homer: So close yet so far.**

 **Giganta recovers and stood in base as she charged at Leshawna only to miss and bounce off the ropes. The giantess then collected herself and tries again but misses. Giganta then grabbed Leshawna from behind and threw her in the air. She then caught her and did a Fallaway Slam crashing her hard to the ground.**

 **Chris: That's gonna leave a mark for sure! Giganta with a powerful Fallaway Slam with authority!**

 **Homer: Leshawna's not coming back from that slam! It's over!**

 **Chris: Say it isn't so, man!**

 **Homer: It's so.**

 **1,2,3.**

 **Chris: And Leshawna's out but she put up a great fight! Now it's the last competitor left to face Giganta for the right to be the first woman to win the inaugural Women's TV title!**

 **Homer: Bye-Bye! On with the last competitor!**

 **Vinyl: Leshawna is eliminated! The final competitor is coming down the ramp!**

 **===Learn The Hard Way from the Forza Horizon 3 soundtrack=====**

 **Final entrant: Fluttershy**

 **The crowd cheers as the shy pink haired girl in a yellow leotard with the butterfly insignia on it. She blushed at the cheers but strutted down the ramp to the ring.**

 **Chris: Now how will this shy one fight this big chick!**

 **Homer: It's like the giant is going to make mincemeat out of her! it's a stalemate I tell you!**

 **Chris: I don't know about that! they say that shy ones have surprises up their sleeves! Let's see if this one can bring the title to the Elements of Harmony.**

 **The shy girl climbed into the ring and she stared down the supervillainess and the latter charged at the shy girl only to miss. Fluttershy dodged out of the giantess's charging tackle attempt as she dashed behind Giganta and did a Scissors Kick to the back of the head. The giantess winced on impact as she drops to the canvas. Fluttershy grabbed the giantess by her legs and drags her diagonally in the middle of the ring and ran to the top turnbuckle and does a frog splash onto the giantess and does a pin combo.**

 **1,2 Giganta powers out.**

 **Giganta recovers and punches the shy girl in the gut and picks her up to deliver a powerbomb with authority. Fluttershy yelped in pain upon crashing hard on the mat with her torso and butt hurting. The giantess taunted at the poor girl as the crowd boos at the display Giganta is showing right now. Fluttershy struggles to recover as she stands up on her feet. Giganta grabbed the girl to do a spinebuster but Fluttershy escapes and rakes the big girl in the eyes. She then does a sidewalk slam sending Giganta down with a thud.**

 **Chris: Whoa! This small chick isn't going down that easily! Looks like the old adage is true after all!**

 **Homer: I was wrong! It's not a stalemate, it's MURDER!  
Chris: Dude, you're overdramatic at times! **

**Fluttersshy does a missile dropkick but Giganta rolls away. The giantess tried to whip the shy girl to the ropes and does a clean bulldog when Fluttershy returned. Giganta picks the girl over her head and did the Sister Abigail planting Fluttershy's face on the canvas. The crowd chanted, "Holy shit! Holy Shit!".**

 **Chris: Dude, man! Giganta with the Sister Abigail! Looks like it's nighty-night for Fluttershy!**

 **Homer: And the big chick would be the new TV champ! WOOHOO! That's right! Bury that small one's face in the mat!**

 **Chris: Why do you want that to happen to her like that? that's just sickening to watch!**

 **1,2, 2.75 Fluttershy Kicks out.**

 **Homer: Doh! I can't believe it! she's back from the Sister Abigail!**

 **Chris: And she's ready to unleash hell!**

 **The shy girl looked at the taunting giantess with her infamous Flutter Stare. The crowd knew where it is heading right now. Fluttershy unleashed a flurry of chops to the face of Giganta and delivers the Flutterbomb to the giantess with a crash. She puts the giantess on her feet and runs after Giganta dodging a spear. Giganta charged at the pink girl only to get tangled in the ropes as Fluttershy comes in with a 619 knocking the giantess out. the crowd went nuts enjoying the wild and crazy match.**

 **Chris: I can't believe it! Fluttershy delivered the Flutterbomb and added insult to injury to Giganta by delivering Rey Mysterio's 619!**

 **Homer: Shy girls are scary! It's not funny anymore!**

 **Chris: And Fluttershy goes for the win and the first woman to get the new title!**

 **1,2,3! Match ends!**

 **The crowd cheers as the ref holds the girl's hand up in victory as he gave her the Television belt. The girl smiled as she is the first woman in FFW and in fiction wrestling history to win the first ever women's TV title. Giganta groggily got up and limped away wanting no part of the festivities.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your new Women's Television Champion, my good friend, Fluttershy!**

 **Chris: Looks like history is made with Fluttershy being the first woman to win this title. now the Elements of Harmony have a winner tonight!**

 **Homer: I was hoping for Giganta to crush her bones for that belt! It's not fair!**

 **Chris: Well you can't have it both ways, man! In a moment, we'll have Muttley go against Tails in a Cruiserweight Championship rematch as the canine pilot defends his title against the two-tailed genius! After that, we'll have Link and Marth vs. Beavis and Butthead in a tag action match!**

 **Homer: Plus, it's a intercontinental championship rematch between Pac-Man vs. Ryu vs. Diddy Kong vs. Gokuas the Eater of Ghosts defends his title against the spidermonkey badass, the Street Fighting legend and a Super Saiyan.**

 **Chris: in a tag team defense match, King and Marduk defends their titles against Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate! Of course, a handicap match between Voldo and Yoshimitsu vs. Sabrewulf! But let's go backstage and see what's happening!**

 **=====Backstage=====**

 **At backstage, Eva with her FFW Women's Hardcore belt around her waist lifts her dumbbells as usual. The former Killer Bass camper smirked to herself after beating Samus Aran in a hardcore title match last night at Forcemania. She was unaware that Nikki Wong and Rainbow Dash was watching her.**

 **Eva: Hells yeah! I can't believe I've kicked that filthy bounty hunter's ass for this belt! It's awesome that I've won this! It beats being at Camp Wawanaka! That's for damn sure!**

 **Nikki: How about being former champion after I take it off your waist, bitch!**

 **R. Dash: Not if I pin her first! I'm bringing this belt back to the Elements of Harmony!**

 **Eva: You two bitches aren't getting this belt without getting these fists**

 **Nikki: Bring it, bitches!**

 **R. Dash: Likewise!**

 **The two girls went after Eva in a brawl as the champ exchanged punches to the head of the rainbow haired girl who wore a bikini-like outfit similar to WWE Asuka's but had a rainbow bolt and a cloud insignia in the middle. Nikki had a signature shirt with a weird insignia on it with pants and shoes and sports a nose ring. Eva whips Nikki to the wall knocking carts down hitting her on the head. Eva then rammed R. Dash's head to the wall and hits her in the back with the dumbbells. Nikki got up on her feet dodging the dumbbell strikes and kicked Eva in the gut and does a DDT planting Eva on the cold hard floor. The noseringed girl grabbed a cart and hits the champ in the back with it. Only for a recovering Rainbow to clothesline Nikki to the wall and side suplexed her damaging her back. The three girls refuses to give up as they pummel each other down the halls past the production room and nearly got Shantae ran over. The genie gathered herself and got out of the way stunned.**

 **Shantae: What's that all about?**

 **Chris: Looks like the Hardcore 24/7 rule is in effect again on Battleground! For those new to the rule, it means if a champion is crowned in the hardcore division, the title defense can happen anytime and anyplace during the show. If the challenger pins the champ or makes them submit, they're the new champ. Refs and staff are on standby for this rule. So champs, be very careful!**

 **Homer: So much for telling the unibrowed girl that! it's a catfight! Catfight! Catfight! What the hell? Buttercup is involved!**

 **Out of nowhere, Buttercup ran at the three brawling ladies and spears them all in the head as she picks up Eva and slams her to the ground on her dumbbells busting her knees wide open. The hardcore Powerpuff pinned the former camper and called the ref.**

 **Buttercup: Ref, get over here! call the match!**

 **The ref came to Buttercup and counted to three. "1,2,3!". Eva lost the belt as Buttercup was crowned the new Women's Hardcore Champion. She roared at the camera in victory as the other three ladies lay there battered and dazed. The ref took the title off of Eva and gave it to Buttercup as she celebrates and runs away with the belt.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your new winner under the 24/7 rule, Buttercup the new Women's Hardcore Champion!**

 **Chris: A title switched over after Eva having to fight off other ladies last night to keep it. now Buttercup is the 4x Women's Hardcore Winner!**

 **Homer: Looks like Unibrow is empty handed right now!**

 **=====Press Area=======**

 **At the press area, Toadette is with the new Women's TV champion, Fluttershy as the interviewer asked the champ about the historic victory. Toadette put the mic to her lips as the interview went underway.**

 **Toadette: We're here with the first ever Women's Television champion in FFW and in fiction wrestling history, Fluttershy. Congratulations on the historic victory tonight. So how does it feel to go down in history tonight?**

 **Fluttershy: It's a mixture of joy and determination. It reminds me of when the bullies at my hometown thought I was weak but with the help of my best friends in the Elements of Harmony, I carry the confidence wherever I go. This victory proved the naysayers wrong. And I'll defend my title for as long as I can keep it on my waist.**

 **Toadette: What an interesting and heartwarming answer. Good luck on your title reign. Hey, why are those men fighting over there?!**

 **Duncan: Get back here, you bastard! That Hardcore title is mine that you screwed me over for!**

 **Kiba: Kiss my ass, unibrowed bitch! I've won it fair and fucking square and you know it! ain't that right, Akamaru?**

 **Akamaru: Grrrr! Ruff! Ruff! (Yeah, dude! Get that bastard)**

 **Butch: None of you assholes are getting the belt! It belongs to the Rowdyruff Boys!**

 **Knuckles: Allow me to kick your asses for what's mine!**

 **Maxi: Not if I had to say about it!**

 **Jann Lee: Hyah! If it's a fight you all want, I'm fired up!**

 **The five men went after the Hardcore Champion, Kiba Inuzuka for his belt under the 24/7 rule as they pummel each other for the same goal. Fluttershy and Toadette ran out of the way as the Total Drama's unibrowed delinquent, the dog ninja, the Jeet Kune Do fighter, the badass echidna, a Rowdyruff and the nunchaku wielding pirate duke it out. They fought throughout the halls as they brawl each other's brains out.**

 **Chris: Another hardcore 24/7 rule involving one of the worst campers on my show in and out of juvie!**

 **Homer: How can he be the worst! What did he do recently?**

 **Chris: The bastard blew up my condo when he was on World Tour. I had to find someplace to crash thanks to him! Why did Mr. N hire him?**

 **Homer: Trust me, man! There are more characters worse than him. Scorpion and that Akuma guy!**

 **Chris: Well I suppose so.**

 **The six brawlers slammed each other through carts, tables and even busted each other open with pipes. Knuckles did a Superman Punch to Duncan slamming him through a door. Jann Lee and Maxi kicked Kiba through the busted door as the others ran in after them. the camera pointed a sign over the doorway reading, "Girls Locker Room".**

 **====Ladies Locker Room=======**

 **Leshawna and Wonder Woman were conversing about their matches while Kasumi listened in on the noise from afar. Shantae and the Elements of Harmony listened in on the yelling and thrashing.**

 **Kasumi: What was that?**

 **Shantae: Who's there?**

 **WW: whoever it is must show themselves!**

 **Leshawna: What the hell?! Why is the boys in the ladies room! Get out!**

 **Twilight: AAAH! Get out of the way!**

 **Rarity: And why is there a dog in the mix fighting?**

 **The girls screamed as the six boys pummeled each other with Duncan whipping Butch to the lockers and rammed his head on the doors busting the Rowdyruff's lips open. However, Akamaru bit Duncan hard on the arm as Kiba slammed the delinquent's head on the locker and ordered his dog to let go. The Inuzuka picked Duncan up and delivered a jumping backbreaker sending the former camper down with a sickening thud. Knuckles delivered a Samoan Drop to Jann Lee planting his face on the cold hard floor knocking some of his teeth out. Maxi whacked the echidna with the nunchaku busting his face and delivered a body slam. Butch ran near a screaming Shantae and stole her chair and whacked Duncan upside his head drawing blood. Kiba turned around and threw the Rowdyruff against the wall with Pinkie and a recovered Rainbow dodging out of the way as a newly formed dent appeared.**

 **Chris: Why are those knuckleheads in the ladies' locker room fighting?! Take that back outside!**

 **Homer: Hahahahahaha! Keep on fighting! Let the crowd see them fight in that room destroying place!**

 **Chris: Somebody kick them out! the cameraman Harold from Total Drama is in there filming that brawl in there!**

 **The fight continued on as Kiba ran near the mirror and ripped it from the wall scaring the girls. He went to Duncan and Butch who were fighting and strikes the two with the mirror making the two bleed like stuck pigs. They screamed in pain as he went to Knuckles and struck him with the mirror breaking more shards. The echidna bleeds and screams in pain as the girls screamed at the carnage. Kiba threw the broken mirror down and clotheslined Jann Lee and Maxi as he and Akamaru ran out with his title belt leaving behind bloody destruction.**

 **The girls screamed for a medic as the five boys lay there writhing in pain. They failed to dethrone the champion as Kiba and Akamaru stay as champions.**

 **Leshawna: Somebody get a medic, quick!**

 **Kasumi: This is madness! They're bleeding!**

 **Apple Jack: Those medics better hurry!**

 **The medics rushed in and carried the five brawlers out on stretchers as the girls watched on as the medics left out of sight to the medical ward. The destruction left behind by the boys was present with lockers bent and busted, glass shards from the mirror on the floor, a huge Butch shaped dent on the wall and blood and teeth littered on the floor. The girls grumbled as they left the destroyed locker room for another place to stay.**

 **Chris: What a mess in there! Five boys are in the medical ward for treatment. We'll keep you posted about their situations.**

 **Homer: And Kiba's still champ with the help with his mutt! I love the carnage!**

 **Chris: Dude! They almost lost their careers in that brawl! And Kiba went too far with that mirror!**

 **Homer: Well that's the law of the hardcore style, man! Use the environment and items as your tools for survival.**

 **Chris: Words from a hall of famer here. anyway, the Cruiserweight Championship rematch is next.**

 **===Believe In Myself (Sonic Adventure 2 version)**

 **The crowd cheers as the two-tailed fox with his tails tied to prevent flying in a match. He walked down the ramp and signed autographs as the fox continued on. the bell dinged as Vinyl Scratch announced the competitors.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Cruiserweight Championship! From Station Square and part of Sonic Heroes, Miles Prower aka Tails!**

 **Chris: This fox cashed in on his rematch clause after losing to Muttley at Forcemania! Now he's wanting the title back on his waist for the Sonic Heroes!**

 **Homer: Tails won the Cruiserweight title two times and reigned the first one for 5 months until Yoshi took it from him.**

 **Chris: But it was then and this is now. Tails is looking for a threepeat against the man ..er dog that stole it from him thanks to Dick Dastardly.**

 **Homer: That Dick is being a real Richard yesterday.**

 **Chris: Very funny!**

 **Tails climbed through the ropes and posed for the crowd as he waits for the one that cheated his way.**

 **===Atomic Dog by George Clinton====**

 **The sound of Muttley's snickering played and the theme played as the champion accompanied by Dick Dastardly who wore the TV title. the crowd booed with some cheers from Dastardly and Muttley fans. Dastardly told the booing crowd to shut their mouths as debris were thrown at him and Muttley snickered only for Dastardly to hit him making the dog mutter under his breath.**

 **Vinyl: And his opponent accompanied by the Television champion, Dick Dastardly, the Cruiserweight Champion, Muttley!**

 **Chris: That's the guy who screwed Tails over with Muttley winning that way! Not only that, he'd screwed with Rock Lee's chances at the TV title too!**

 **Homer: But that's hilarious! I'm glad that those two got their titles! They play by their own rules. Their opponents are a bunch of wusses.**

 **Chris: That's not true and you know it! I hope Muttley loses and that Tails gets his title back! They remind me of Heather and Alejandro for they always cheat and backstab to get what they want. Although Alejandro's not on the FFW roster, Heather is and that's no good.**

 **Muttley climbed into the ring as Dastardly picks on Tails distracting him as the bell rings. Muttley takes advantage of this and does a running Clothesline sending Tails to the ground. Muttley grabs Tails' tails and picks him up and throws him in the air. Muttley snickers unaware that Tails smirks and rolls into a ball and crashes into Muttley sending the dog down with a thud. Tails balances himself as he got on the top rope walking on it. he then does a missile dropkick hitting Muttley in the gut hard making the canine pilot grunt in pain. Dastardly yelled at Muttley in anger as the champ struggles to get up.**

 **Dastardly: Muttley! Get yourself up and dust that fox's clock or I'll put you in that doghouse for 30 days!**

 **Muttley: Medal?**

 **Dastardly: If I give you that medal, you better finish that fox!**

 **Muttley: Yeah-Yeah-Yeah!**

 **Dastardly tosses the medal to Muttley and the dog quickly puts it on and gets up. Tails ran at Muttley with a clothesline attempt but Muttley quickly dodges and chases behind him and grabbed him by the tails and swings him around and throws him near the turnbuckle like a hammer throw. Muttley snickers as he ran at Tails and delivered an elbow drop to tails. He brought the fox to his feet and does a DDT planting the fox's face on the canvas. After that, Muttley drags Tails further from the turnbuckle and climbs on top of them to do a Moonsault to a rising Tails sending him crashing to the canvas. Dastardly and Muttley laughed evilly as the crowd boos as the former pulled out a chair and tosses it to Muttley. The ref saw Dastardly do this and takes the chair away with the evil mastermind arguing with the ref. Muttley sneakily crawls under the ropes while the two argue. The canine pilot went under the apron and got a trash can and goes back in the ring with it. the ref was unaware of this as Tails groggily got up only to have the trashcan over his head. Muttley picks up the trashcan with Tails struggling inside and aims it at the ref. the crowd reacted with a gasp as they were seeing the ref get clobbered.**

 **Chris: That dog is going to knock the ref out with the trashcan with Tails inside.**

 **Homer: Do it! Do it! do it!**

 **Chris: No, don't do it! that's uncalled for!**

 **Muttley snickered as he threw the can at the ref knocking him out and battering Tails inside the can. Dastardly and Muttley laughed evilly as they dumped Tails out of the dented trashcan. They delivered the 3D )Dudley Death Drop) on the battered fox sending him down with a thud. The evil duo stomped on his legs and hits him with the trashcan. The crowd booed louder at the display of cheating. Tails looked a battered wreck as he groaned in pain. Muttley then lifted Tails in the air and did a lumbar drop.**

 **Chris: This is sick! The ref is down and those two hyenas are picking the poor fox apart! Somebody stop this cruelty!**

 **Homer: This is awesome! give him hell! Hahahaha!**

 **Chris: How dare you laugh at this cruelty, man? Tails is being pummeled and can't defend himself now! and who's coming out? it's Harold?! I thought he's manning the cameras!**

 **Homer: That nerd is trying to be a hero and save Tails! Muttley, watch out!**

 **The Total Drama nerd ran down the ramp and jumped over the ropes and dropkicks Dastardly and Muttley as the ref woke up and saw Harold pummel the two villains and rings the bell calling a no contest. The crowd cheers as the nerd pummels Muttley and does a DDT to the canvas and did the same to Dastardly but used the trashcan to knock the villain's teeth out. the security ran in and pulled Harold away from the ring. The medics came in and escorted the three wrestlers to the medical ward. The crowd chanted, "Harold! Harold!".**

 **Chris: The match is a no contest but Muttley retains his title. I'm glad that Harold saved Tails' hide and his career! As much as Harold pulled many surprises back at camp, this is no different!**

 **Homer: This is bull! I want to see Tails trampled for my amusement! It was getting good 'til that nerd showed up and ruined it! I need a Duff right now!**

 **Chris: No, you can't have Duff and get drunk on the job! But we can see the handicap match though.**

 **Homer: Doh!**

 **In Mr. N's office=======**

 **The owner watched the chaos unfold with Dastardly and Muttley screwing Tails over again. he sighed as he narrowed his eyes wanting to do something about it.**

 **Mr. N: Those damn fools screwed Tails and Rock Lee over yesterday and now Tails is robbed of it again! I gotta do something about those two especially Dastardly since he started the mess.**

 **The knock sounded as the boss granted him entrance as the green ninja with a bowl cut and bushy brows came in along with an older man looking similar to the younger one. They had an upset look to their faces. The younger one started first.**

 **Lee: Mr. N, sir! We need a rematch against Dastardly! What he did was unyouthful!**

 **Guy: And what Muttley did was unyouthful to Tails out there! Those two ought to be taught a lesson!**

 **Mr. N: Look, guys. I'm as disappointed as you both are but I can't do a rematch tonight with Lee vs. Dastardly or Tails vs. Muttley.**

 **Rock Lee: But Dastardly and Muttley ruined my shot! There's got to be something out there for you to help us.**

 **Guy: Come on, man! He deserves the fair shot for the titles.**

 **The boss sighed but didn't want to disappoint those who truly deserve a shot and worked hard to get it. Suddenly, he had an idea.**

 **Mr. N: I got it! I'm pitting Lee and Tails against Dastardly and Muttley in a tornado tag match! Dastardly and Muttley will be defending their titles against you, Lee and Tails for the TV and Cruiserweight titles respectively.**

 **Guy: How does that work?**

 **Mr. N: It's simple. If Lee and/or Tails pins or submits Dastardly and/or Muttley, then they will be the new champs in their divisions. If vice versa happens, then they'll retain their titles. One partner has to be careful not to cost his own reign or his other half's. as what the quote says in the film, Drumline: "One band, One sound!". I call the type of stipulation, Double Down!**

 **Lee: This is awesome! when are we going to face them?**

 **Mr. N: You and Tails will face the champs at the 1** **st** **PPV of the season, Vendetta! In three weeks after this week is over. I'll be sure to tell Tails of this and I'll have a stern talk with Dastardly and Muttley for their actions once they leave the medical ward. Oh, yeah! I want to give Harold the offer after seeing him save Tails out there. I ought to make a note of that.**

 **The two green ninjas thanked Mr. N as they were excused from the office. After they left the office, the boss looked at a picture of Nia Jax on his PC and smiled but not in a creepy way.**

 **Mr. N: Man! Nia Jax is fine as hell! Hells yeah!**

 **=======Money Pit from Soul Calibur=====**

 **The crowd cheers/boos as the bandaged guy in spandex like armor with katars and a ninja in a Tekken 3 costume comes down the ramp. The pyros went off as the bandaged guy hisses.**

 **Vinyl{ The following contest is a handicap match! Respectively from Naples, Italy and Japan, Voldo and Yoshimitsu!**

 **The crowd was in shock when Voldo did his jump in the air and somersaulted in the ring hissing. Yoshimitsu sat Indian style and teleported into the ring.**

 **Chris: This is some freaky stuff, dude! Those claws on that guy is very sharp! Someone get the claws off of Voldo and take that sword away from Yoshimitsu. They can't have them in the ring even though they look cool.**

 **Homer: If only I had that type of weapon with me. I'll be unstoppable!**

 **======Them Bones by Alice in Chains====**

 **The crowd cheer/boos as the werewolf with sabreteeth walks down the ramp howling with pyros going off.**

 **Vinyl: And from Germany, Sabrewulf!**

 **Chris: I've seen freaky stuff in Muskoka but this takes the cake! A real life werewolf is in the building!**

 **Homer: Someone ought to have him in the Treehouse of Horror special real soon! It would be awesome!**

 **The werewolf climbs into the ring as the match started with Voldo charges with a clothesline but meets a spear to the head by Sabrewulf and picks him up only for Yoshimitsu to do a Slap U Silly combo freeing Voldo. Voldo got back up and the two wailed on Sabrewulf with chops left and right. Yoshimitsu grabbed the werewolf and delivered a DDT to the mat and Voldo followed up with a dropkick to the midsection. Sabrewulf got up and does a Sabre Pounce to the blind fighter sending him down with a thud. Sabrewulf was grabbed from behind by Yoshimitsu as the Manji warrior delivered the Rainbow Drop sending the werewolf crashing and yelping in pain. Yoshimitsu goes for the pin.**

 **1,2 Sabrewulf kicks out.**

 **Voldo got up and does a bulldog only for Sabrewulf to reverse it and do a German Suplex slamming Vercci's servant down with force as Voldo hisses in agony. Sabrewulf does it again and again until Voldo felt dazed on the mat. He turned his attention to Yoshimitsu next as the werewolf tries a Sabre Pounce only for the Tekken legend to dodge and delivers a twisting neckbreaker to Sabrewulf. Then the ninja did a springboard dropkick to the werewolf. Yoshimitsu pulls Sabrewulf to his feet and did a Vertical Suplex to the werewolf with authority. Voldo groggily got up and crept on Sabrewulf also getting up as Yoshimitsu spotting his partner. When Voldo got near his partner, both men picked up Sabrewulf and delivered the tag finisher, the 3D! the crash echoed along with a painful howl from the werewolf. The two Namco veterans repeated the move to capitalize with a pin afterwards.**

 **Chris: I can't believe what I'm seeing! Two 3Ds is brutal!**

 **Homer: That's gotta leave a mark!**

 **1,2,3! Match ended!**

 **The bell rings as the two men celebrated as Sabrewulf got up and stood there for a moment. The ref raised the two men's hands in victory as the officials handed them their respective weapons and the two posed.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winners, Voldo and Yoshimitsu!**

 **Chris: Now those two were vicious out there in the ring! Although Sabrewulf had the brawns, it was the speed and a powerful arsenal of moves from those two that pulled off the win.**

 **Homer: That's crazy! That poor werewolf couldn't get those mean men! It's cruelty.**

 **Chris: It's gold. The beauty of handicap matches. Up next is Link and Marth vs. the two troublemakers, Beavis and Butthead.**

 **=====Mr. N's office=====**

 **The owner had a stern look on his face as Dastardly and Muttley were sitting in smaller chairs. The silence grew tense until the boss broke the moment when he spoke up.**

 **Mr. N: Dastardly, what you did and Muttley was uncalled for! You'd better be lucky that Tails will be in fighting condition to be in the PPV. Also, you both screwed up Rock Lee's title match by bringing weapons and cheated. Muttley, you screwed Lee over but Dastardly made you do it.**

 **Dastardly: So? I deserve that title not that bushy browed sissy!**

 **Muttley:-snickers-**

 **Mr. N: And you interfered with the Cruiserweight match and intentionally maim Tails! There are going to be consequences for both your actions. You do realize that I'm putting you both in a Double Down style match. If you win, you both retain your respective titles against Tails and Rock Lee!**

 **Dastardly: And do tell us what happens if we lose.**

 **Mr. N: That's when the consequences, part of it to be the least. If you both lose the tag match, not only will you lose your title reigns but you guys will not be in the running in the ranks for your title division until further notice! And I'll dock both your pay right now.**

 **Dastardly: You can't do that! I shouldn't suffer like this!**

 **Muttley: Sashem-Rasham-Fasham, Rick Rassily!**

 **Mr. N: I can and I just did! I hate to do this to Muttley because of your backstabbing tactics! And you two are under tracking braces. Which means that you're watched and if you both remove them and/or do anything stupid, I'll put more consequences on your plate! By the way, the Double Down match is in 3 weeks after this show in a PPV called Vendetta! Enjoy your reigns while it lasts.**

 **The two pilots nodded as Dastardly told his snickering dog to shut up and bonked him on the head. The duo left in a huff before the boss chided the chief pilot for hitting his dog. After the two left, Harold went inside and Mr. N's mood went to normal.**

 **Harold: So what's up, Mr. N? am I in trouble for earlier?**

 **Mr. N: Not at all, man. I appreciate you saving Tails out there using your moves out there. Where did you learn them from?  
Harold: Videotapes of FFW matches.**

 **Mr. N: Is that a fact? Well, I got news for you. How about becoming a superstar in FFW? In fact, you can be in any division except the women's divisions, har-har! I can have you debut next week. what do you say?**

 **Harold: Well, Mr. N. you got yourself a superstar, bro.**

 **Mr. N: Excellent see you in the ring next week.**

 **The two shook on it as Harold took his leave. After that, Mr. N made some important phone calls.**

 **====Finn Ballor allor's theme====**

 **The crowd cheers as Link and Marth of the Four Swords Club walks down the ramp doing the Ballor Club's poses.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled as a tag team match! From Hyrule and Altea and half of the Four Swords Club, Link and Marth!**

 **Chris: The Four Swords Club are known for Tag and Hardcore divisions. Link and Marth can possibly get a future title shot for the Tag Team belts with a win tonight!**

 **Homer: Last time that stable won anything was at Crossfire in September of last year. They better win here tonight against the clowns coming out and it's not Krusty and Sideshow Mel!**

 **The two swordsman posed for the crowd in the ring as they heard a familiar laugh as the crowd boos.**

 **=====Theme of Beavis and Butthead======**

 **The theme to the troublemakers' show played as the show's fans cheered while most FFW fans booed as Beavis and Butthead walked down the ramp like idiots.**

 **Vinyl: And their opponents from Texas, Beavis and Butthead!**

 **Chris: Now those two are nothing but trouble! All they want is to "score" chicks and get into mischief. They got into trouble last week before Forcemania.**

 **Homer: I remember. They threw stinkbombs at Akuma and Voldo. It was priceless!**

 **Chris: But the security had to restrain Akuma and Voldo from tearing those dweebs to pieces. Haven't you seen them in Street Fighter and Soul Calibur respectively?**

 **Homer: Yeah and they're wusses.**

 **Chris: What am I going to do with you?**

 **The two teens climbed into the ring as Beavis and Link elected to go first while their partners stay on the apron. The match started with Beavis laughing and pulling his shirt over his head acting like Cornholio. Link bulldozed Beavis with a running shoulder tackle catching the idiotic blonde off guard. The Hylian grabbed the laughing Beavis and delivered a Tornado DDT planting the troublemaker's face to the canvas. Butthead laughed goofily as his friend glared.**

 **Beavis: Heh-heh-heh-heh! Asswipe!**

 **Butthead Huh-huh! You're a wuss! Huh-huh!**

 **Beavis: Up yours, dude! Heh-heh-heh!**

 **Link looked confused as he and Marth watched the two idiots argue. The Hylian sighed as he delivered a German Suplex three times to the blonde sending him down with a thud. Butthead climbed into the ring and clotheslined Link only for Marth to rush at the brunette and delivered a spinebuster. Butthead laughed as Marth and Link raised an eyebrow.**

 **Butthead: Whoa! That is cool! Huh-huh-huh-huh!**

 **Marth: Uh, thanks?**

 **Link: Yeah.**

 **Beavis: Butthead! Heh-heh-heh-heh! Help me out, buttmunch!**

 **The troublemaking teens dashed at the two swordsman and speared them. Beavis gave the Altean prince a wedgie as Butthead farted on Link. The crowd booed at the disgusting act the two Texan teens are putting on. link gagged at the smell as Butthead laughed at his farting. Marth with his draws over his head walked aimlessly as Beavis laughed and grabbed him by the legs sending the prince down on the mat flat on his face. Marth screamed in agony as Beavis jumped from the top rope after yelling like Tarzan and did a Moonsault on the prince. Butthead and Beavis huigh-five as they wreak havoc on the two swordsmen. Beavis looked at Link and gave him a wedgie as the Hylian's draws went over his face. The troublemaker then called Butthead over and the two delivered a 3D to Link slamming him to the ground and farted on him. They looked at Marth who yelped as the two teens double clotheslined him and farted on him also. Beavis readies for a pin.**

 **Chris: That's disgusting but strategic. Wedgies and farts. I've seen it all.**

 **Homer: Hahahaha! I love those two! Fart on them or better yet, pee on them!**

 **Chris: That is sick! Kids don't need to see that at home!**

 **1,2,3. Match ended.**

 **The crowd booed as the two teens laughed and did air guitars as the ref covered his nose with one hand and used the other to raise their hands. Vinyl felt grossed out but collected herself.**

 **Vinyl: Um, the winner is Beavis and Butthead!**

 **Chris: That is humiliating for the Four Swords Club tonight. They'll never live it down.**

 **Homer: That was funny! I can see them win their first tag team titles! Woohooo!**

 **Chris: Somebody help the Four Swords Club out! I feel bad for them. Anyway, we have Sonic and Mario in a big videogame mascot fight! Following that match is a rematch between the Intercontinental Champion, Pac-Man vs. Diddy Kong! Rumor has it that the Eater of Ghosts is starting a group called the Namco World Order! We'll see you then.**

 **====in the Locker Room===**

 **The IC champ is flexing his muscles while Voldo, Yoshimitsu and a now stitched up Maxi were conversing about random things. Wild Dog, Ms. Pac-Man and Nina were just chilling while Taki, Jin, Asuka and Dig Dug were sitting on the bench. Pac-Man rallied his fellow Namco characters as they listen to what the champ has to say.**

 **Pac-Man: All right, guys! We have important business to address! We are dominant in what we do in the FFW.**

 **Nina: Where are you getting at?**

 **Jin: Yeah. We're confused.**

 **Pac-Man: What I'm getting at is that we need to join forces and become the unstoppable stable the FFW Army has ever known! Hell, I heard rumors that my old rival and friend is starting his stable called the Capcom Crusaders! Namco is a powerhouse and we want to rep it right here and show the world who we really are!**

 **Dig Dug: You mean like New World Order or Degeneration X? where's King and Marduk?**

 **Pac-Man: They're preparing for their rematch against those damn ninjas from Dead or Alive! The fucking creator of Dead or Alive hated Tekken with a passion!**

 **Wild Dog: But the creator left Tecmo and a new head is in charge of the DOA and Ninja Gaiden games.**

 **Pac-Man: I know that besides DOA has some hot babes in the game, bro.**

 **The Namco girls growled for the ghost eater to shut his mouth about the DOA girls. He sheepishly grinned and continued.**

 **Pac-Man: Anyway, we need a Namco World Order! That's it! We'll be known as the Namco World Order! Oh, yeah. One of you tell King and Marduk this since they're representing us in their title defense. And as leader of the NOW, I say that aside my title defense and the other two, Asuka has a rematch with the leader of the Elements of Harmony,, Twilight Sparkle to strip her Slamazon title and bring it home to us!**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: That's amazing! My man has started a Namco World Order! But aren't you forgetting that I'm in the Fatal 4-Way match with Asuka and that damn Capcom Crusader, Chun-Li? As long as I or Asuka brings the Slamazon Title back here, those little girls of Capcom Crusaders and Elements of Harmony will regret taking it from us!**

 **Pac-Man: That's right, babe. Capcom Crusaders, Elements of Harmony, Sonic Heroes, Four Swords Club, Degeneration Smash. All of the FFW roster will recognize what time it is and bow down to the Namco World Order! Hahahahahaha! I'll get you yet, Mega Man and your Crusaders!**

 **The whole members of the NWO laughed with their leader as the newly formed group are going to usher in a new age in FFW.**

 **======It Doesn't Matter (Sonic's Theme)=====**

 **The crowd cheers wildly as pyros went off and the blue hedgehog posed for the crowd and ran in place. He then went for the ring as the crowd cheered for the blue blur.**

 **Vinyl: This match is scheduled for one fall! From Station Square and The Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic The Hedgehog!**

 **Chris: One of the greatest videogame characters of all time and is no stranger to fighting. His speed and aerial moves are his strong suits. This is an interesting match.**

 **Homer: Yeah but the sucker can't swim a lick! What's his deal?**

 **Chris: That doesn't have to do with the match and you don't know why he can't swim and is scared. he could've been drowning when he was younger.**

 **Homer: So? He's chicken  
Chris: Dude, lay off of him will you?**

 **Homer: Awwwww!**

 **======Degeneration Smash Theme=====**

 **The crowd cheered for the plumber as he went down the ramp and did the crotch chop with pyros going off.**

 **Vinyl: And his opponent from the Mushroom Kingdom and the leader of Degeneration Smash, Super Mario!**

 **Chris: Now here's another videogame titan out here, people! The plumber accomplished a lot of things while in the FFW. A 3x Universal Champion, 2x IC Title, and 4x FFW Tag Team Champion with his bro, Luigi!**

 **Homer: Whoa! That's a good record! He's been a hero, Smasher, racer, doctor, wrestler, Olympian, and the list goes on. Hell, he's got his own cereal!**

 **Chris: Yep, dude. He's got a lot of hats worn throughout the years. His Mario cereal tastes so good that I bought a few boxes.**

 **Homer: I bet Krusty-O's are better. Trust me.**

 **Chris: No, thank you! Tried it and it tastes awful. It maybe good to you and Bart but not for me.**

 **Mario climbed into the ring and shook his former rival turned friend's hand before the match to show respect. The match started with Sonic going on the offensive with strikes to Mario's gut. The plumber luckily counters Sonic's chops with a series of his own and delivers a sidewalk slam to the hedgehog. The plumber tries an armbar but Sonic rolls away. the hedgehog delivers a Hurracanrana to the plumber and tries to pin him**

 **1,2, Mario kicks out.**

 **Mario stood back in base and delivers a bulldog to Sonic sending him down with a thud. The plumber picked the hedgehog up by the legs and slammed him back down punishing the legs. Mario then did a leg drop to the hedgehog's legs stunning him as Sonic writhed in pain. The plumber climbed to the top rope to deliver his finisher.**

 **Chris: He's giving us the signal for the Super Mario Splash! Sonic is done for now!**

 **Homer: This is it! The hedgehog is history! Nintendo forever and down with Sega!**

 **Mario leapt from the top ropes and attempted the finisher only to meet the knees of Sonic and bruised his face. The crowd couldn't believe it as Sonic got up afterwards.**

 **Chris: And Sonic is still in this match! What a save there by putting his knees up. Sorry, Mario!**

 **Homer: Dammit! I thought the plumber had him that time!**

 **Sonic got to his feet despite the legs aching. He stood Mario up to his feet and does the Sonic Boom delivering a hard slam and does a crossface to the plumber. Mario yelled in pain as Sonic applied the pressure of the Killswitch.**

 **Chris: Oh, no! Here comes the Killswitch! And Sonic is not letting go. If Mario doesn't fight out of this, he's done like dinner.**

 **Homer: Come on, Mario! Break his spiky balls!**

 **Chris: Really? That's just wrong on all levels!**

 **Mario screamed in pain as the pressure intensifies with the hold. Mario tried to fight his way to the ropes but Sonic drags him away extending his hold. The ref came over to see if Mario wants to tap but shook his head. Sonic releases the hold and goes to the top rope while Mario writhed in pain thanks to the Killswitch. The speedster lined himself up and gave the crowd a thumbs up and leapt on the plumber with a Sonic Splash hitting the mark when Mario tried to get up but crashed back down.**

 **Chris: Looks like Super Mario is done like dinner.**

 **Homer: AAAAAAAAAH!**

 **1**

 **Homer: This can't be happening!**

 **2**

 **Chris: Here it comes**

…

…

…

 **Counter roll up**

 **Chris: What? Mario swapped with Sonic and now tries to go for the pin!**

 **1,2,3! Match over!**

 **The crowd cheered wildly as Mario and Sonic helped each other up as the ref came to check on them. after they stood up straight, they shook hands and the ref raised Mario's hand in victory.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winner, Super Mario!**

 **Chris: And a win here tonight for Degeneration Smash and Coming up is the IC rematch with the newly formed Namco World Order's champ, Pac-Man against Degeneration Smash's Diddy Kong, newly formed Capcom Crusader's second-in-command, Ryu and Shonen Superstar's Super Saiyan, Goku! Something tells me that Namco and Capcom's popular characters are going to war today!**

 **Homer: I think I'm going for the Namco World Order! They'll usher in a new era in FFW and there's no one and I mean no one out there that can touch them!**

 **Chris: Are you sure? Team Capcom is where it's at! But Degeneration Smash can get their second win here and bring the title to the stable if Diddy Kong can do just that!**

 **Homer: Goku from the Shonen Stars don't look like he can bring it home to the stable. Why are they called Shonen Stars anyway?**

 **Chris: Don't count Goku out! he had 4x FFW Championships, 2x Universal reigns and 3x Intercontinental Titles! This guy is a legend and shonen originated in Japan and Goku and the other members of Shonen Stars are from there. But let's hear from Wyatt and the Slamazon champ, Twilight Sparkle.**

 **====Press Area=======**

 **Wyatt at the press area stands with the champion and the leader of Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle as he asks her about defending her title tonight.**

 **Wyatt: Congrats on your victory against other 3 women at Forcemania. With what's going on now with Pac-Man leading the newly formed Namco World Order and Ms. Pac-Man and Asuka Kazama out for your title, how do you feel about this? Does it faze you?**

 **Twilight: Thanks for the congrats. As for your question, I'm not fazed at all about the Namco World Order's two women coming after me and Chun-Li of the Capcom Crusaders doing the same. Everyone's hunting for my title just like I did when I took Ms. Pac-Man's belt. Sure she and Asuka of Pac-Man's army feel like they can try and pull tricks to get what they want but the buck ends here. Either myself or Chun-Li cannot let the Namco World Order get that belt. I'll see to it that I'm gonna do just that.**

 **Wyatt: Wow! I'm looking forward to seeing you in action tonight. Oh, yeah. Congrats to Fluttershy on making history tonight.**

 **Twilight: Thanks, Wyatt. Fluttershy made us proud and hopefully I can make this a win #2 for the Elements of Harmony.**

 **Wyatt: Now that can be sweet. Anyway, thanks for the interview as we head back to the arena.**

 **====Pac-Man Fever=======**

 **The crowd boos as the round ghost eater walks down the ring with Wild Dog and Dig Dug flanking left and right of Pac-Man with their Namco World Order shirts with the Special Flag (a flag with an S on the left side of the pole.) on it with 765 written in red letters. They ignored the crowd as Pac-Man flaunted his IC belt around his waist.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! From Pac-Land and the leader of the Namco World Order accompanied by Wild Dog and Dig Dug! He is the reigning Intercontinental Champion, Pac-Man!**

 **Chris: I gotta give credit when it's due and that's being the first videogame mascot and a pop culture icon. Other than that, Pac-Man has been ruthless and antagonistic that he is willing to turn FFW upside down. now he's out there to mean business and his fellow friends Dig Dug and Wild Dog are out here and something's not right.**

 **Homer: Come on, man. Namco World Order is here to change FFW for the better! Hell, Pac-Man said it himself that the whole FFW roster better bow down to them. they have my support.**

 **Chris: Oh, come on! I hope Degeneration Smash, Capcom Crusaders or the Shonen Stars take it away from the Eater of Ghosts.**

 **The yellow ghost eater puts the belt down and enters the ring with his cohorts standing outside the ring.**

 **====Suzaku Castle SF2 Theme========**

 **The crowd cheers as the karateka walked down the ramp with his badass poses with Mega Man walking with him. Pac-Man had a smug look at his blue frenemy walking with Ryu. Mega Man had a determined look on his face to make sure that the ghost eater doesn't keep that title for long.**

 **Vinyl: And the challenger from Japan and representing the Capcom Crusaders accompanied by the leader Mega Man, Ryu!**

 **Chris: My favorite characters in Capcom history are here! I hope Mega Man's right hand man can get the job done tonight.**

 **Homer: Oh, please! Crapcom Losers can cry me a river for all I care once Pac retains the damn title. All of that blue pipsqueak's goody-goodys are wimps. Even my son can bowl them down with a Bartdog!**

 **Chris: I don't think so and Crapcom, Really? Namco is a bunch of wusses who always ruins it for everyone in FFW. Sure not all of NWO's members are like that such as Maxi, Voldo and Yoshimitsu. Other than that, no thanks.**

 **Ryu climbs into the ring staring Pac-Man down as Mega Man stood outside the ring glaring at the ghost eater. Wild Dog and Dig Dug smirked at the blue bomber as they whispered to each other plotting.**

 **===Degeneration Smash theme======**

 **The crowd cheers as the spidermonkey wearing a Nintendo hat with a red shirt with stars walking down the ramp and did the crotch chop with Yoshi following suit as the pyros going off.**

 **Vinyl: And the next challenger from DK Isles representing Degeneration Smash and accompanied by Yoshi, Diddy Kong!**

 **Chris: Now DS can ride out of Raleigh tonight with an important win for the IC title. I can't blame Ryu and Diddy Kong for bringing their buddies out here to deal with NWO. They're up to something especially the one with the shovel.**

 **Homer: Ah, relax! Dig Dug and Wild Dog are here for their bro that's all. And as for that spidermonkey, he can try but at the end of the day, DS and Crapcom are leaving empty handed. Hahahahaha.**

 **Chris: That's what you think!**

 **Yoshi stood outside the ring beside Mega Man as both were cautious of Pac's henchmen plotting. Diddy Kong shook hands with Ryu as they stared down the Eater of Ghosts.**

 **=======DBZ Japanese Opening: Shon Shala!==**

 **The crowd cheers as the mighty Saiyan walked down the ramp with pyros going off. Alongside him was Gohan (in his high school appearance) waving to the crowd. the father and son duo continued on down the ramp as Yoshi and Mega Man smiled and showed respect to the FFW legend.**

 **Vinyl: And the final challenger from the West City representing Shonen Superstars and accompanied by his son, Gohan, Goku!**

 **Chris: There's a future Hall of Famer right here walking! He's accomplished a lot in the business and even did mixed match challenges with Chi-Chi for charity work. But his wife retired from wrestling but trains future FFW ladies. She and Goku trained the new Women's TV champ, Fluttershy, Caitlin Cooke, and even some other girls representing other promos. Goku is among the superstars who accomplished a lot in and outside the squared circle.**

 **Homer: That's nice and all but Vegeta is so much better than those two walking out there.**

 **Chris: And what did Vegeta do besides gloat and push everyone around? He's a dick and even injured Krillin putting him out of action for a few months. That guy alongside the Rowdyruffs, Duncan, and the Namco World Order are bad news!**

 **Gohan decided to stay with Mega Man and Yoshi as they stayed out of the ring being vigilant. Goku climbed into the ring and went into his fighting stance. The four combatants stared each other down as the match starts off with Ryu going after Pac-Man and Goku going after Diddy Kong. Ryu delivered chops to the ghost eater few times before the latter countered with a series of his own. The ghost eater bent Ryu over and did a vicious chop to the back of his neck followed by a Half-Nelson Slam sending the World Warrior to the canvas crashing on his back. Pac-Man taunted at the downed Ryu but Diddy Kong tried to grab him with a Monkey Flip to latch onto Pac-Man only to be countered with an elbow to the face knocking him off his back. Goku clotheslined Pac-Man and did an Atomic Drop to the ghost eater. When Ryu got up, he went after Goku and the two martial artists traded blows as Pac-Man struggles to get up and went at Diddy Kong with a spear but the spidermonkey dodged and did another Monkey Flip and after latching back on the ghost eater, he did a brutal strike to the top of his head and delivered a Hurracanrana to Pac-Man and rolls him up in a pin**

 **1,2 Ryu breaks up the pin.**

 **Ryu broke up the pin but Goku grabbed him from behind to deliver a back body drop to the mat. Outside the ring, Wild Dog had Dig Dug hand Pac-Man his shovel but Mega Man yelled at the digger as Yoshi and Gohan aided the blue bomber as they jaw at Pac-Man's members. While the three argued with the two NWO members, Pac-Man got up only for Ryu to deliver a DDT to the ghost eater followed by an elbow drop to add insult to injury. Goku and Diddy did a double clothesline attempt only for Ryu to do a Shoryuken to the spidermonkey and speared the Saiyan to the mat. The crowd went crazy as the World Warrior got fired up. Pac-Man angrily got up and delivered a Pac-Driver sending Ryu down with a thud. The crowd booed at Pac-Man but the fans wearing the 765 shirt of the NWO cheered for Pac-Man. He yelled for the mercenary and the digger to hand him the latter's shovel but the ref caught them. but Yoshi and the other two attacked Wild Dog and Dig Dug with a steel chair and the two sides brawled outside the ring as the ref tried to break it up. Pac-Man yelled at his cohorts unaware that Ryu got up and did a Shoryuken sending the ghost eater in the air and crashed to the ground with a thud wowing the crowd. Ryu goes for the pin as he posed for the crowd. Dig Dug snuck out of the brawl with the shovel in his hand.**

 **Chris: Don't tell me he's going to bash Ryu in the head with the shovel!**

 **Homer: Come on, Digs! Hurry and whack him with it!**

 **The assistant ref rushed in to pin and take away the shovel from Dig Dug only to be whacked in the face knocking him out and busting his lips open with blood splatting.**

 **Chris: What the fuck?! the backup ref is down and Wild Dog knocked out the primary one with a lead pipe! This is madness! And Gohan tries to fight the mercenary with Yoshi and Mega Man grabbing him and the three send Wild Dog down with a triple powerbomb!**

 **Homer: Don't let those punks get you, Wild Dog! Break their bones on the damn concrete! Wait a minute! There's no one there to call the match! Ryu had to release the hold right now. Woohooo! Digs hits the karate jerk upside the head with a shovel! Hells yeah! And Pac-Man is stomping on that wimp!**

 **Chris: This is madness! Those two are picking apart Ryu like jackals! What's this? Diddy does a baseball slide to Dig Dug sending him down dropping the shovel! Goku readies for a Spirit Bomb to Pac-Man and it connects! The Spirit Bomb connects!**

 **Homer: AAAAAAAAHH!**

 **Chris: But there's no ref out there to officiate! Wait a minute! Wyatt's coming out to call the match! Technically he's not a ref but can fill in if the main ones are unable to do it. so it's on now!**

 **The coffee lover ran down the ramp with a ref jersey and runs to the chaos as Wild Dog spots him and warns his comrades that Wyatt is coming. Pac-Man writhed in pain from the Spirit Bomb while Diddy Kong tries to clothesline the legendary Saiyan but the latter countered with a strike and delivers a Dragonthrow sending the spidermonkey down towards the corner post with a thud. The crowd cheers as the Saiyan covers the champ for the win as Wyatt runs over to count.**

 **1..**

 **Chris: Come on, dude!**

 **Homer: Kick out, man!**

 **2..**

 **Chris: Almost there! We might have a new champion!**

 **Homer: NOOOOOO!**

…

…

…

 **3! Match over.**

 **The crowd cheers as Goku begins his new reign as IC champion with Diddy Kong and Ryu showing respect to him. Gohan joined in with his father as the ref handed Goku the belt with Yoshi and Mega Man clapping as the three members of the Namco World Order got up angry as they limped away.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion, Goku!**

 **Chris: Even though I want for Ryu to win the belt, at least Pac-Man's stable is without the IC belt. I trust that the belt is in the right hands like Goku, Ryu or Diddy tonight. But the Saiyan did it for the Shonen Stars with two champs with Naruto Uzumaki who will fight in the main event later tonight.**

 **Homer: Damn it all! I wanted for Pac-Man to win the title! that Saiyan had to get that belt but at least Crapcom Wimps aren't bringing it to their stable.**

 **Chris: With Namco, it ain't gonna happen! Anyway, the next battle between the Namco World Order and Capcom Crusaders is the Slamazon Championship rematch with Ms. Pac-Man and Asuka K. of NWO and Chun-Li of CCs. Go against the Elements of Harmony's reigning champion, Twilight Sparkle! But first, Pac-Man's stable will have to defend the FFW Tag Team titles against Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate of the DOA Squad. Two titles at stake tonight for the Namco World Order to get their act together.**

 **Homer: I hope Pac's lady and that schoolgirl keep the title back where it belongs!**

 **Chris: I'm sure Pac-Man is livid right now about losing the belt but there's next time. As for Wild Dog or Dig Dug, they can try to move up the ranks for an IC title or any other division. When we return, it's tag defense for the Rising Jaguar and the Vale Tudo Brute next!**

 **=====Backstage=====**

 **Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate in the DOA Squad locker room were discussing their match against the Tekken veterans as the ninjas were aware of their rivalry with Namco's popular fighting franchise reps. Kasumi, Ayane and Hitomi were listening in to the two as they want the belts in their stable. Ryu cleared his throat as he addressed the issue.**

 **Hayabusa: So Pac-Man's Namco World Order thinks they're better and change FFW for the better? After seeing the founder lose his belt to Goku, that opens the wound and those Tekken punks can't touch us! We're going to get those tag belts away from the pussy—**

 **Hayate: Hahahahaha! You said pussy since King is wearing that jaguar get up! Hahahahaha!**

 **The members deadpanned at the copperhead's laughing at Hayabusa's remarks interrupted. The green ninja cleared his throat to silence Hayate's laughing.**

 **Hayabusa: Anyway, we had beef with the Tekken crew ever since FFW existed! They think they're big and bad running the place while we work our asses off! It's sickening and we must put a stop to those bastards!**

 **Hayate: Yeah!**

 **Hayabusa: We're going to walk into that ring and run that pussy and that big brute to the ground! Fuck Namco World Order! We're not scared of those sons of bitches!**

 **Hayate: Yeah! Fuck them!**

 **Hayabusa: And most importantly, fuck Tekken!**

 **Hayate: Yeaaaaaayah!**

 **Hayabusa: Cut that out!**

 **After a few seconds of silence, Hitomi wondered about something.**

 **Hitomi: What's happened to Jann Lee? He hasn't come here yet!**

 **Kasumi: He's being stitched up after that brawl for the Hardcore belt. That dogboy and his big dog went too far by ripping the mirror off the walls of the ladies' locker room of all places and whacked all 5 boys making them bleed badly and Jann Lee was one of them.**

 **Hitomi: What the fuck?! if I ever see that dogboy, I'll bite his balls out!**

 **Ayane and Kasumi: Whoa! What?!**

 **Hitomi: I'll be like a lioness and bite his balls off.**

 **Hayate: Hell yeah!**

 **Hayabusa: Hayate and Hitomi, what the fuck?! that's disgusting as all hell! As for Jann Lee, he'd better get his ass over here so we can sabotage those bastards! We're about to straighten them in this muthafucka!**

 **Hayate: Yaaaaaaayah!**

 **Hayabusa: Hayate, I swear if you do that one more time!**

 **The copperhead grinned as the members groaned at his stupidity as the mentioned Jeet Kune Do fighter came in having stitches from the mirror assault by Kiba. Hayabusa greeted him as the members followed suit.**

 **Jann Lee: So what I miss? If I ever see those five bastards especially Knuckles, the dogbitches, Elvis looking muthafucka and that unibrowed bastard, I'll fuck them up and that belt will be mine, dawg!**

 **Hayabusa: I appreciate the kickass diplomacy but we got bigger shit to deal with and that's taking care of the Namco World Order! DOA Squad, roll out!**

 **Hayate: Yaaaaaayuh!**

 **Hitomi went over to the copperhead and whacked him upside the head making him yelp as the crew went out to face the Tekken vets. Hayabusa sighed in relief as the karateka chastised the idiotic copperhead.**

 **Hayabusa: Thank you.**

 **Hitomi: No problem!**

 **=========NWO Black and White theme=====**

 **The crowd cheered/booed at the two Tekken fighters as Yoshimitsu and Jin walked down the ramp. They flexed their muscles as the pyros went off with some female fans screaming wildly.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a tornado tag match and it's for the FFW Tag Team Championship! From Mexico and Australia respectively representing Namco World Order and accompanied by Jin Kazama and Yoshimitsu, they are the reigning champions, King and Marduk!**

 **Chris: Before the assembly of the Namco World Order, there's been a deep rivalry between fighting game's finest being Tekken and Dead or Alive. They have beef with one another to this day and the girls on both sides are the worst. Security had to split Kasumi and Nina apart preventing them from beating the hell out of each other after the match is over. And Asuka and Ayane were in the hospital for weeks after the intensive brawl each having a dumbbell shot to the legs. Ryu Hayabusa and Jin destroyed the locker room in September fighting in a street fight match. It was bloody. That's how the rivalry is. It's that bad!**

 **Homer: the deeper the rivalry the better!**

 **Chris: Dude, those factions hate each other so much that they will maim and fuck each other up. Even security except Bruce is out there to keep the fighters from killing each other.**

 **The two wrestlers climbed into the ring as Jin and Yoshimitsu stayed out. they looked at the entranceway as their mortal enemies walked down the ramp as their eyes narrowed.**

 **====DOA4 Theme of Hayabusa========**

 **The crowd cheered/boos as the DOA men showed on the scene with the girls deciding to stay put. Hayabusa glared at Jin an Yoshimitsu as they rolled onto the ramp. Jonesy and Jude were nervous as security for a good reason for they haven't dealt with the beef between the two fighting factions before. Ron was nervous also I mean he maybe tough but not stupid to be killed out there by fucking Tekken and DOA Squad.**

 **Vinyl: And their challengers from Japan representing the DOA Squad and accompanied by Jann Lee, Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate!**

 **Chris: This rivalry is going to get nasty with the two legendary factions. Being Tekken and DOA Squad. Jin and Yoshimitsu better not ruin it for their fellow NWO members in this title match.**

 **Homer: Don't you mean Jann Lee not ruining it for his crew?**

 **Chris: Oh, yeah. my bad.**

 **The two ninjas climbed into the ring as Jann Lee stayed out. already were the four combatants in the ring yelling and throwing verbal jabs at each other getting in each other's grill. The match started with King going after Hayabusa trading powerful blows to the head with the jaguar man chopping the ninja on the back of the neck before he did a Half-Nelson slam sending the super ninja to the canvas. Marduk charged at the copperhead and attempts a clothesline but Hayate dodged as the brute ran into a corner post banging his shoulder against the metal part. Hayate saw this and rammed Marduk's head against the turnbuckle a few times until the Vale Tudo fighter landed a powerful elbow strike to the face of the copperhead laying him down on the mat. Hayabusa sprung up to help his friend with King chasing him. The super ninja does an Atomic Drop to the brute as Hayate rolls out of the way. When the brute was face down, the ninjas turn around only for King to whip Hayabusa to the other side of the ring making the ninja bang his back against the turnbuckle corner. He then picked Hayate and did a back suplex sending the copperhead down with authority making him writhe in pain. The jaguar man helped his buddy onto his feet as they went to work on pummeling the ninjas. King brought Hayate to his feet to plant him back on the mat with a German Suplex. Marduk picked up hayabusa and as he tried to do a powerslam but the super ninja raked the brute in the eyes as he escapes and threw a right hook to the Vale Tudo fighter's jaw stunning him. He then performed a sidewalk slam sending the brute down on the floor. Hayabusa signaled for his partner to run to the turnbuckle after the copperhead delivered a bulldog to King. Hayate did as he was told and lined himself up on the turnbuckle and leapt for a frog splash connecting to Marduk as he tried to pin.**

 **1,2 Marduk powered out**

 **Marduk got up to his feet and growled at a grinning Hayate and grabbed him by the neck to deliver a running chokeslam crashing the copperhead to the mat hard with malice. The Namco fans cheered as Marduk taunted at the downed Hayate only to be met with Hayabusa's spear to the face knocking him down hard. King charged and did a jaguar lariat to the super ninja against the ropes and delivered a Frankensteiner as Hayabusa grunted in pain sent to the mat with authority. Jin from the outside grabbed Hayabusa and pulled him out of the ring and he along with Yoshimitsu beat up the ninja. King and Marduk smirked at the pummeling but Hayate got up and did an Izuna Drop to the brute and did a spinebuster to King. He leapt over the ropes as he tries to rescue Hayabusa with the help of Jann Lee as they brawled against Jin and Yoshimitsu. Jonesy, Jude and Ron ran over to split up the fight only for Hayate to slam Jonesy to the floor making the security guard yelp in grabbed a steel chair under the apron and tried to knock out Ron with the chair in which he knocked him out. in the stands, a kid named Stanley laughed and enjoyed the carnage while Yummy Mummy who is his mother gasped at the intense violence. Jonesy saw the woman and the bratty kid in the stands as he struggles to get up only for Jann Lee to do a Dragon Kick on him busting the Garcia in the mouth wide open. Jude ran for his life but Yoshimitsu delivered a bad breath move knocking the skater guy out cold. With all the security knocked out and thrown into the crowd where Stanley and Yummy Mummy is, the ninjas and Jann Lee focused their attention on the Tekken fighters but King from the top ropes signals the crowd with a jaguar roar.**

 **Chris: Oh, no! The DOA Squad are in trouble as King gets ready for his finisher! And the three security guards are messed up with a happy kid enjoying all the violence he's seeing right now.**

 **Homer: Look at his mom. (Bob Hope growl)**

 **Chris: Dude, pay attention to the match!**

 **As the Tekken fighters watch their comrade jump, the ninjas were unaware as King leapt off the top rope and delivered the hard hitting Burning Knuckle to both ninjas knocking them out cold. The crowd screamed, "Holy shit!". King threw both ninjas back into the ring as he went back to see his buddy waking up. Jin and Yoshimitsu went after Jann Lee as the three security guards groggily got up and groaned in pain in a battered and bloody mess. In the ring, Marduk and King delivered a double team move to Hayabusa knocking the dazed shinobi to the canvas hard. Then Marduk threw Hayate in front of the announcer's table.**

 **Chris: What the hell? What's Marduk going to do with Hayate?**

 **Homer: I think the big guy is paying us a visit.**

 **Chris: in that case, we better run! Come on and let's get out of here!**

 **The two commentators left the table as Marduk went to it and cleared off the table and lifted Hayate over his head and yelled to the crowd as he puts the copperhead through the table with a powerslam. The crowd went crazy as the brute laughed as he ran in the ring with King doing a spinebuster to Hayabusa and covered him.**

 **1,2,3! Match over.**

 **The match ended as the two commentators were at the stage temporarily until a new table can be at ringside for them. they watched as the ringside area looked like a warzone with blood stains, Jonesy's missing teeth, bent up chairs and a broken table from the powerslam. The crowd cheered/booed at the retainers of the title as the Namco World Order will be keeping the belts for the time being. The ref held up the hands of the champs as the belts were given back to them. But before Vinyl can say anything, some tag team members came out with a voice saying something.**

 **Timmy: So y'all think that was a fight! That was no fight! And those four guys in there ain't shit! Ain't that right, Jimmy?!**

 **Jimmy: Yeah, bro! if that belt needs to go somewhere, it's going to the penitentiary with us!**

 **Timmy: That's right, bro! we don't care who it is! We'll put them to sleep and on lockdown!**

 **King: Grrr! Grrrr! ROAR! (As if a bunch of punks are going to take it from us!)**

 **Spike D: We'll be the one's who will get the belts! Hell if it happens at Vendetta or next week, it doesn't matter as long as myself and my bro, Disc here gets these belts from you, those ninja wimps or the so called Penitentiary!**

 **Discord: That's right! We're gonna be the ones to put you all to sleep!**

 **The crowd cheers as the group of tag teams stare each other down with Guy with Beavis and Butthead plus Mike Haggar and Zangief going at the other groups. They all were arguing until the owner on the Gigatron interrupted the arguing.**

 **Mr. N: Hold it, all of you! I see all of you want a piece of the Namco World Order's tag titles! Well I have the solution for all of you! How about we settle things with three qualifiers one match per week to be in a Four Corners match for the FFW tag match at Vendetta!**

 **The crowd cheered at the news as the owner continued his speech.**

 **Mr. N: That's right! Starting next week, the Brothers of Chaos will face the DOA Squad! The week after will be the Four Swords Club being TJ Penitentiary vs. Guy Worldwide's Beavis and Butthead! Finally, the week before Vendetta will be the Capcom Crusaders' Haggar and Zangief vs. Link and Marth of the Four Swords Club! Only three teams will face King and Marduk for the titles at Vendetta! Good luck and may the best team make it in.**

 **The Gigatron went back to the FFW Battleground logo as the crowd cheered with most of the teams leaving. The staff sets the new table with the equipment being put back as the two commentators coming to the table. once they got to their table, Chris McLean addressed on what's to come.**

 **Chris: Well, the man has spoken starting next week will be the first qualifying match for the Four Corners match at Vendetta to dethrone the Namco World Order of their tag titles. It would be Spike Drake and Discord of the Bros. of Chaos against Hayabusa and Hayate of the DOA Squad on FFW Battleground. And earlier, Dastardly and Muttley will be in a Double Down tag match for the TV and Cruiserweight titles against the guys they screwed over being Rock Lee from Guy Worldwide and Tails of Sonic Heroes!**

 **Homer: I hope Dastardly wins and not those two wimps! It's embarrassing!**

 **Chris: Well if the champs don't win, not only will the reign of the TV and Cruiserweight title will end but they'll be off the rankings until further notice if Tails or Rock Lee pins or submits one of them. in a bit, we'll have the Fatal 4-way match for the Slamazon Championship. See you then!**

 **====Press Area=====**

 **Ulala with her pigtails in a Space Channel 5 outfit along with Aiai from Super Monkey Ball helping her. T-Bone, Mickey and the Universal Champion were being interviewed about the 3-on-3 match. Aiai handed the girl the microphone as she giggled at the monkey's cuteness.**

 **Ulala: With the three of you going against the members of The Flock, what goes in your minds right now as you face them tonight?**

 **Aiai: Uki-uki-uki-ki-ki-kii! (Congrats on your Universal title, Naruto!)**

 **Aiai said as the three superstars smiled at the monkey's response as Naruto began answering the reporter's question.**

 **Naruto: Well, Ulala. The Flock is desperate to get what they want the way they know best and that's cheating and messing every opportunity some of the superstars had. I'm not surprised that Sasuke-teme, Lasagna loving assbag and a guy who loves to rip out spines for a living would try to come after me and my title!**

 **Mickey: The Flock are nothing but cowards along with the new Namco World Order! They'll pay dearly tonight when we face that ninja with the chicken butt hair! Seriously, have you seen something ridiculous like that in your life? Ha-ha!**

 **The group laughed at the cartoon icon's remarks as T-Bone collected himself and answered with his response.**

 **T-Bone: I haven't personally met the members of The Flock but from what I've heard, Sasuke is not the leader of the stable. I'm not scared of him or his teammates. They've done some rotten things along with Pac-Man's gang. We'll come here ready to rumble like always and our opponents better get ready!**

 **Ulala: What an interesting answer! Hope you three come out on top!**

 **Aiai: Ukii-Ukeee-Ukaaaa! (There's a fight out there with a rainbow haired girl, a Powerpuff and a blonde woman with a ponytail!**

 **The little monkey pointed his finger at Nina, R. Dash and Buttercup fighting down the halls cursing and screaming as the 24/7 rule rang. Nina Williams delivered a back body drop to Rainbow and threw Buttercup against the wall stunning her. Nina grabbed the Powerpuff to deliver a DDT but the rainbow haired girl whacked the blonde in the back with a chair shot leaving a red mark on her back. Then Rainbow did a DDT planting the assassin to the floor. Buttercup recovered and speared the rainbow girl and ran off only for Katherine to block her path along with Tricia as the three women brawled near the catering area as Nina and Rainbow groggily got up and dashed to the brawl to finish it.**

 **Chris: Looks like the four ladies are after Buttercup's title and three from Namco World Order, Elements of Harmony and the Clique From Hell are trying to bring the belt home. Catfight hardcore-style!**

 **Katherine does a Vertical Drop to Tricia and grabbed a nearby trashcan and whacks Nina in the face and then strikes Rainbow. Duncan who recovered from the brawl earlier saw the brutal catfight unfold as he smirked and laughed at the fight.**

 **Duncan: Tear her ass up! Body her!**

 **The girls except Buttercup glared at him but continued fighting. Tricia did a bulldog onto Buttercup and pulled dirty tactics by pulling her hair and scratch. Out of nowhere, a Japanese woman with black wings tied up dropkicked Tricia in the head and pulled her off and does a chokeslam to the empty table dazing the mean girl. The other girls were stunned at this as the tengu girl ran with a spear to Nina sending her flying against the wall. The tengu woman laughed as she continued her onslaught. She grabbed a ladder and hits Rainbow in the butt launching her in the air and landed near the blonde assassin. Buttercup tries to get away but Katherine grabbed a chair near Duncan and charges at the Powerpuff and strikes her in the gut and delivers a piledriver to the floor. The businesswoman smirked but the tengu licked her lips and grabbed Katherine from behind and body slams her to the floor and threw pies hitting Katherine, Tricia who groggily got up in anger and Rainbow got hit in the face with pie as the tengu playfully giggled. She called the ref to officiate the match.**

 **Nyotengu: Yoo-Hoo! Would you call the match for me?**

 **The tengu woman said seductively as the ref came over near her covering Buttercup.**

 **1,2,3!**

 **The new champion giggled as she was handed the belt as the ref declared her the winner as Duncan laughed himself silly as the other girls were in a mess. Nyotengu danced happily as she walked away from the messy aftermath as the girls looked at Duncan with an angry glare as Nina and the other girls left grumbling.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your new Women's Hardcore Champion under the 24/7 rule, Nyotengu!**

 **Chris: A second change of hands occurred tonight as the newly acquired bird chick wins her first title in a bizarre way. But she's champion now and who will take it from her next? And Duncan better stop laughing before the girls change their minds and start mauling him.**

 **Homer: Hahahahaha! That was funny as hell! I'm having fun tonight!**

 **Chris: I'm not surprised but let's see what the other girls in the Namco World Order are up to as they're arguing with Capcom Crusaders' Chun-Li and the champion.**

 **======Somewhere near the entrance=====**

 **The four girls argued and teased at one another as the match drew near. The first mate to Pac-Man pointed the finger at Chun-Li as Asuka smirked at her and Twilight.**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: I'm not letting you get the belt! If any stable worthy of it, it's either me or Asuka! Not Thunder Thighs or even the egghead bitch!**

 **Asuka: Hahahaha! That's right! We'll be leaving here with the belt!**

 **Chun-Li: We'll see about that! you two don't deserve to have the title! it belongs to the Crusaders and there's nothing you both can do about it!**

 **Twilight: I'll get the three of you and especially lay you out, Ms. Pac-Man! I can take Chun-Li getting the belt but you and Asuka over there do nothing but cheat!**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: Listen, egghead bitch! You held the fucking title for several months in your fourth reign and it's time it comes to a fitting end!**

 **Asuka: And when we win, we'll dance all over you when you lay there helpless! And Thunder thighs will suffer the same fate!**

 **Chun-Li: In your dreams, honey! It should be me that will dance when you and Eater of Balls lose.**

 **The nearby folks laughed at the name Chun-Li gave to a ticked off Ms. Pac-Man. Harold, Bulls-Eye, Spike Drake and Discord held their stomachs as they laughed.**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: I'm going to kick your fatass for that insult! And you four assholes better shut the fuck up before I get my husband out here to straight up chomp yo ass!**

 **The crowd laughed along with Asuka snickering like Muttley as the "Eater of Balls" glared at her as they walked to the arena and bonks Asuka on the noggin.**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: Will you knock it off?!**

 **Asuka: Sheesh! You're a real analbag!**

 **=====Dean Ambrose Theme=====**

 **The crowd boos as the Kazama girl walks down the ramp smirking as some Namco fans cheered at the girl as pyros went off.**

 **Vinyl: The following is a Fatal 4-way match and it's for the Slamazon Championship! From Osaka, Japan representing the Namco World Order, Asuka Kazama!**

 **Chris: Now one of the two members of Pac-Man's gang can help with a third win of the night and get the belt to the stable since Nina failed to get the title.**

 **Homer: As long as this girl or Ms. Pac-Man wins it, I'm okay with it!**

 **Chris: That's what I hope it don't happen.**

 **The Kazama girl enters the ring as she poses and smirks to the FFW Army.**

 **=====Fancy by Iggy Azalea feat. Gwen Stefani====**

 **The crowd except Namco fans continued on booing as the newly dubbed "Eater of Balls" walked down the ramp as Vinyl laughed and announced the challenger.**

 **Vinyl: Also representing Namco World Order and from Pac-Land! She is the "Eater of Balls", Ms. Pac-Man! Hahahaha!**

 **The crowd laughed at the angry ghost eater as she threw a middle finger to Stanley making Yummy Mummy glare at her and threw hot sauce in her face causing Ms. Pac-Man to scream in pain as she ran into the ring with Asuka laughing.**

 **Chris: Whoa! That's so rude of Ms. Pac-Man to flip the bird at a little boy! That's fucked up! But serves her right since Yummy Mummy proved that she can put that shit on everything.**

 **Homer: Hahahahahaha! That's hilarious! She's on fire! Hahahaha!**

 **Ms. Pac-Man glared at her subordinate and bonked her on the head as the next woman came out.**

 **======MVC Theme of Chun-Li======**

 **The crowd cheers as the first lady of fighting games strutted down the ramp as the male fans drooled at the huge thighs. Ms. Pac-Man glared at the Interpol officer with Asuka smugly posed.**

 **Vinyl: From China and representing the Capcom Crusaders, Chun-Li!**

 **Chris: That chick has some thighs on her. they can crush my arm if she wanted to. She's fucking hot! I used to play as her in Street Fighter. Good times.**

 **Homer: Are you a masochist? Her thighs are big enough to crush a horse's head! The humanity!**

 **Chun-Li entered the ring as the other two women stared her down.**

 **====Survivor by Destiny's Child======**

 **The crowd cheers as the reigning champion strolled down the ramp with the lights flashing as the Element of Magic posed with her purple swimsuit taking her glasses off and handed it to an official for safekeeping. After all, those glasses will break in a fight.**

 **Vinyl: And from the world of Equestria and the leader of the Main 6! My good friend and reigning Slamazon Champion, Twilight Sparkle!**

 **Chris: this girl is on a roll defending her title for 6 months straight and if she wins here, the streak may go to 7 months at Vendetta! The Elements of Harmony could have a win here tonight and leave with two belts. I wish it was three belts if Rainbow pinned Buttercup under the 24/7 rule.**

 **Homer: Looks like Hawkgirl got it noow!**

 **Chris: Um, Homer? That's not Hawkgirl. That's a female tengu for what I'm told by Mr. N.**

 **The champion places the belt on the floor near the official as she enters the ring and shook Chun-Li's hand in respect as the match starts with Asuka going after the egghead while Ms. Pac-Man goes on the attack on Chun-Li. The Crusader delivered a kick to the ghost eater's face and delivered a hip toss to the mat. Twilight unleashed chops to the Kazama girl and attempts a Nelson slam but Asuka reversed it into a Hurracanrana catching the egghead off guard. Chun-Li rushed at Asuka and delivered a bulldog sending her down hard on the canvas and goes for the pin.**

 **1,2 Asuka kicks out**

 **Asuka recovered and gave Chun-Li some strikes to the face and gave her an elbow to the side of the neck. She followed up with a double leg takedown and started a barrage of punches but Twilight splits up the ground and pound but Ms. Pac-Man charges at the egghead only for the champ to give her a Tornado DDT to the matt busting her open a bit. Asuka stood up and kicks at Twilight but the fifth kick was grabbed and the champ does a Dragon Screw sending the Tekken fighter down on the mat and followed with the Camel Clutch applying pressure to r\the schoolgirl. Ms. Pac-Man recovered and growled as Asuka helplessly yells in pain as Twilight makes her pay. The ghost eater dashes to attack Twilight but Chun-Li rushes at the ghost eater and delivers a Spinning Bird Kick as Ms. Pac-Man flew hard to the other side of the ring writhing in serious pain. Asuka screams in pain as she struggles to ropes but Twilight fights her back only for the Kazama to lunge near the ropes and barely touches it with her two fingers clasping them forcing a ropebreak. After that, the two ladies ran at each other striking their gut but Chun-Li delivered an Oklahoma Slam sending Asuka down with a thud. Now Twilight and the officer duke it out delivering chops but the champ got the upper hand and stunned Chun-Li with a rake to the face and delivered a back suplex sending her crashing on her torso. The egghead heard Ms. Pac-Man scream in rage as she charges at Twilight with a chair but the champ kicks the chair as it lands flat on the ghost eater's battered face and falls to the mat. Twilight went to the ghost eater and delivered a Twilight Shuffle punishing the ghost eater wowing the crowd. Chun-Li got up to get to the two girls but Asuka tried to rush at the cop with a clothesline only to meet the Spinning Bird Kick knocking her back down. Twilight added insult to injury by taking Ms. Pac-Man to the Twilight Zone knocking the ghost eater out cold. Twilight turned around and spotted Chun-Li charging with a spear but the champ dodged and booted her in the back as the cop falls on her belly. The champ goes for the cover to retain her title.**

 **Chris: Looks like Twilight is three counts away from retaining her belt! The other three women are down and the champ plans to pin the ghost eater.**

 **Homer: You mean, The Eater of Balls?**

 **Chris: Very funny but let's see the cover made.**

 **1,2,3! Match over.**

 **The bell rang as Twilight retained her title but Tootie and Cindy, Heather and the Clique from Hell, and Kasumi of the DOA Squad ran in to attack the four women as they groggily got up and saw the mob try to get in the ring. Trixie Lulamoon clotheslines the champ with the leader, Heather stomping on her. Tootie and Trixie Tang beat the living shit out of each other but Ms. Pac-Man ran into the two girls and tackles them to the ground and the trio play the ground game. Chun-Li fends off Asuka as they strike each other in the gut but Kasumi sucker punched the Kazama in the head and the two Japanese girls popped off at the mouth cursing and screaming. Cindy grabbed Tang from behind and delivered an Atomic Drop to the floor and the two TJP members stomped on the popular Dimmsdale girl. Princess Morebucks and Tricia joined Lulamoon and Heather as they pick apart the champ as she tries to defend herself. The halves of the crowd cheered/booed as the assault continues.**

 **Chris: What the hell is going on out there? Why are these ladies coming out to attack the four women? And Twilight can't defend herself against those hyenas.**

 **Homer: Hahahaha! They're making a name for themselves. That's right! Fight to the death!**

 **Chris: You're just awful, man! Somebody stop this right now! wait a minute! Apple Jack is out to help her friend in the EOH! Leshawna, Wonder Woman, Peach and Amy are out to stop the madness! Even Jen and Caitlin are here to help and they got a bone to pick with Tricia.**

 **Homer: And Cammy of Crapcom is here to save her friend and fellow Crusader!**

 **The incoming girls ran in to save Twilight and Chun-Li as they break the fight up but the Bulls on Parade theme came on stopping the brawl. The crowd cheers as Mr. N walked down the ramp with a mic in his hand. Heather glared at the boss as she barked at him.**

 **Heather: Why the hell are you out here? Can't you see that we're making a statement?**

 **Mr. N: That's my line and show some respect! I'm the one who signs your paycheck! And shame on you for allowing three of your cohorts to gang up on Twilight like that!**

 **Heather: That's how the cookie crumbles in the FFW and the Clique from Hell is going to do something about it.**

 **AJ: Not if I can help it! most of us are sick of you and your posse trying to intimidate us! When you mess with Twi, you mess with me!**

 **Leshawna: That's right! Heather messed with the wrong sistas! I'm not with you, Heather! I'm going to wipe that smug look of your face and your posse will be next!**

 **Mr. N: Hold it! that's enough of that for tonight! There's only one way to settle this feud!**

 **Heather: What's that, genius?**

 **Tricia: Yeah! what are you getting at? You're wasting our time!**

 **Caitlin: Will you two shut up and listen to what he's got to say?**

 **Tootie: Yeah! shut the fuck up before I wire them shut!**

 **Mr. N: Come on now! but Heather and Tricia, when my hand goes up which is now, you shut your mouths!**

 **The two Clique members grumbled but Leshawna and Caitlin bonked them in the face. Mr. N continued on with the proposal.**

 **Mr. N: Now as I was saying, I have a solution for this problem and that's a battle royale and it's going to be a25-woman one. The other 5 members will be Blossom Utonium, Adagio Dazzle, Sakura Haruno, Kagome Higurashi and Kikyo! And it's going to go down at the show of pure vengeance, Vendetta!**

 **The crowd cheered as the third announcement related to Vendetta is happening in 3 weeks after this show. Tootie and Cindy fistbumped as the news hits about the opportunity for the Slamazon Championship.**

 **Mr. N: That's right, folks! This 25-Woman madness will be for the Slamazon Championship! Until then, that is all.**

 **Tootie: You hear that? me and my girl, Cindy will put all of you on lockdown in the Penitentiary! Ain't that right, Cin?**

 **Cindy: You know it, Toot! we we're going to put them all to sleep especially those wannabe plastic princesses from hell!**

 **Heather: Will you two shut the hell up?! Fuck the Penitentiary! The Clique will be the ones with the belts!**

 **Leshawna: I don't think so! I'll be the one to take you down! as long as you don't get it, I'm good!**

 **Heather: Well when I'm done with you, you'll have a broken trunk that won't be shaking!**

 **Leshawna: Say that again and your face will be apart of the canvas!**

 **Mr. N: There's no stopping them at all.**

 **AJ: That's for sure.**

 **The owner left the arena as the 20 girls stare each other down as the countdown to Vendetta still ticks. A splitscreen of the two teams for the 3-on-3 main event is shown as the match is near.**

 **Chris: And it all comes down to the main event of the night! Team Naruto vs. Team Sasuke in a 6-man tag hardcore match! And two championship matches are slated for Vendetta and the recent one is a 25-woman battle royal for the Slamazon title. as for the FFW Tag Match, three slots are open for the chance to dethrone King and Marduk of the Namco World Order at the show of pure vengeance.**

 **Homer: it's going to be a crazy PPV of the year and I can't wait to see what the other title matches are going to be like.**

 **Chris: We'll find out next week on Battleground when we hit Atlanta, GA at the Phillips Arena, home of the Atlanta Hawks! But Spike Drake and Discord will face the DOA Squad for the 1** **st** **slot for the tag titles! But let's head to our main event!**

 **======Spiral by Kanna Boom======**

 **The pyros went off as the Universal Champion walked to the ring to a cheering crowd as he poses with the Naruto fans saying "Believe it!".**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a 6-man hardcore tag match! From Konoha, Japan and representing Shonen Superstars! The Universal Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **Chris: Here's the man that won the title at Forcemania 28! The blondie's right about Sasuke and that's being a cheating bastard who likes to get what he wants. I'm glad that Naruto has the belt now and he always represents it with honor and respect! Something Sasuke has never done during his reign.**

 **Homer: Sasuke is a fitting role model for the belt and you know it! he knows how to put everyone in his place. Naruto is just a wimp and a goody two-shoes! Nice guys finish last!**

 **Chris: You always call most of the roster wimps and nice guys don't always finish last! Last night is a prime example and tonight's main event will prove you wrong, dude!**

 **Naruto walked down to the ring and climbed inside and posed as the next teammate arrives.**

 **=====Extreme Dinosaurs TV Theme=====**

 **The crowd cheered as the T-Rex with a tank top stomped down the ramp as he roars with the pyros going off as the crowd clapped to the theme song.**

 **Vinyl: And his teammate from Planet #3 and the leader of the Extreme Dinosaurs, T-Bone!**

 **Chris: Dude! This dinosaur is a legend along with his stablemates! They're known for winning all of the titles! T-Bone with the Universal, Spike with the IC, Steggs and Bulls-Eye with the tag titles and Hard Rock with the Hardcore title. That's a decade ago when the Television and Cruiserweight titles became defunct for 2 years before they returned back by the demand of fans.**

 **Homer: I remember that time before I retired. They held the title for a year until after Forcemania 19. What an accomplishment! Extreme Dinosaurs, Hanna-Barbera All-Stars, Mickey Mouse Club, Looney Revolution were dominant forces in that decade.**

 **Chris: Too bad the Hanna-Barbera All-Stars disbanded and the Looney Revolution led by the Hall of Famer, Bugs Bunny disbanded and went to other promos. But at least we have the other two still kicking it here in FFW.**

 **T-Bone entered the ring as he fistbumped with the blonde as they wait for their last teammate.**

 **========Beat It by Michael Jackson======**

 **The crowd cheers as the cartoon icon walked down the ramp with swagger as the flames exited the secure pyro system. The mouse signed autographs and made a beeline to the ring and greeted his teammates giving them dap.**

 **Vinyl: And from Toontown and leader of the Mickey Mouse Club, Mickey Mouse!  
Chris: This cartoon icon is a legend in the squared circle in the FFW and other promos he has signed with in the past. He held the FFW Championship for 2 years before Bugs finally beat him for it at the now defunct PPV, Up In Yo Yard!**

 **Homer: That's the same length of a reign as Rob Van Dam! Damn!**

 **Chris: Yep, and the stable the mouse started is still here along with DS and Sonic Heroes!**

 **=======Shimmy by System of a Down======**

 **The crowd boos as the lights dimmed to dark as the chicken butt haired ninja walked down with a stern look as the lights flashed with the song.**

 **Vinyl: And their opponent from Konoha, Japan and representing The Flock, Sasuke Uchiha!**

 **Chris: That fucking bastard has a stick up his ass! He thinks he runs things but we know that's not true! The man who leads the stable is out of suspension and he's not a happy camper after the title left the team.**

 **Homer: I hope he doesn't come here and tear him up for the mistake! Have mercy!**

 **Chris: Well he's here but won't be coming just yet and his wife will return as well after what she did the same timeframe her husband. She brutally maimed one of the superstars and trashed locker room. That gave her a much needed vacation if you know what I mean.**

 **The emo ninja entered the ring as he picks up the kendo stick real tight as the other team picked up a baseball bat, sledgehammer and a pair of brass knuckles. The Ychiha seethed at his former friend as the next member of The Flock came to view.**

 **=======Big Show theme=======**

 **The crowd boos as the huge lasagna lover stomped down the ramp with a pair of brass knucks on his huge paws. His owner/manager and a slobbering dog with a hoodie saying The Flock walked alongside him.**

 **Vinyl: And his teammate also representing The Flock and accompanied by his owner John Arbuckle and his sibling Odie, Garfield!**

 **Chris: That cat loves nothing more than lasagna and destruction! Take his plate of his favorite pasta and you signed your death warrant! Duncan better be lucky he's escaped after doing a foolish thing like that! he ate the whole plate of lasagna and the crazy cat went apeshit and chased after that idiot two weeks ago for that stunt.**

 **Homer: That's funny seeing that cat destroy the backstage area looking for him. It's hilarious**

 **Chris: You wouldn't be happy if Duncan stole your donuts! Also, the bird chick that won the hardcore belt earlier loves monju which is some Japanese sweet snack and if anybody were to steal her stash, they're done like dinner! So Duncan better not find her stash. He's already on Chef (Total Drama), Anko's and Garfield's hit list for that stunt.**

 **Garfield stepped over the ropes as Sasuke had him to the left of him facing Mickey. John and Odie stood outside the ring as the last teammate came out.**

 **====The Light That Blinds by Shadows Fall======**

 **The pyros went off when the guitar riff at the beginning of the song as the hellish ninja walked with swagger saying his catchphrase, "Get Over Here!". the crowd except Scorpion and Flock fans booed profusely as the ninja glared and yelled "Fuck you!" at the booing fans.**

 **Vinyl: And also representing The Flock from the Underworld, Scorpion!**

 **Chris: Scorpion of The Flock is one of FFW's Hardcore specialists alongside Duncan, Kiba Inuzuka, Butch and Wild Dog. He won the belt 5 times and can use the environment and weapons against you. His favorite tools are his grappling hook, sledgehammers, and lead pipes. If he yells his catchphrase while using the hook, get out of the way or you'll regret it.**

 **Homer: Not to mention having your spine ripped or set you on fire. I hope he roasts that T-Rex then we'll have roasted dinosaur tonight. Mmmmm, roasted dinosaur steaks. (Drools)**

 **Chris: Are you crazy? The last time he blew flames on somebody, the locker room was a burnt and crispy mess. Not to mention Mr. N having a fit and chewed him out for it. and when Scorpion accidentally burned Heather's hair, it trended on the internet but at least the arena we were in after the locker room incident didn't suffer.**

 **Homer: How did that happen with the queen bee?**

 **Chris: Well, Scorpion was chasing after a thief and manages to burn him to the point the thief nearly died. That's when stray embers landed on Heather's hair making her scream but luckily she got sprayed down. but the thief got sprayed but Scorpion ripped his spine and threw it in the trash. And don't think that T-Bone is going to be on the fucking menu.**

 **Scorpion climbed into the ring and stood by Sasuke as the two teams stare down each other. The match starts with them pummel their opponents with the weapons of choice. T-Bone delivered a tail whip to Garfield in the face and whacks him with the sledgehammer across the back and delivered an Oklahoma Slam as the big cat bled a little but writhed in pain. Garfield roared and stood on his feet and did a scoop powerslam to the dinosaur. The cat stomped on him a few times but Naruto beats the lasagna lover with a lead pipe in the head busting him wide open. He then sucker punches him in the head only for Garfield to launch and deck Naruto in the gut with a powerful chop sending him to the ground as Sasuke dashes and does a legdrop to the side of the blonde as the Uchiha and the lasagna eater smirked to each other and stomp away at Naruto. Mickey Mouse attacked Sasuke from behind with the brass knuckles in the back of the head busting him open drawing blood. T-Bone and Scorpion delivered powerful blows until the dinosaur grabbed the ninja and delivered a powerbomb to the mat making him crash hard in pain. Scorpion grew angry and springs up and blew flames only to hit his teammate Garfield as his tail was on fire and yells. Naruto rolled over and recovers as he charges at Sasuke with a bulldog taking him down and delivered punches to the face as the Uchiha swings his fists back but misses. Garfield curses at Scorpion for his misfire intended for T-Bone as he ran setting the ropes on fire until all four sides were covered in flames. The crowd went nuts as they saw the ring turn into an inferno match. Stanley gasped and smiled evilly as Yummy Mummy grew terrified and worried about the ropes on fire and the fact that Garfield's tail had embers on it now.**

 **Chris: Dude! Scorpion just turned the ring into an inferno! Garfield's tail now charred up as the brawl continues. That guy loves burning his opposition and that's for damn sure!**

 **Homer: Aw, poor wittle kitty! Did your tail get BBQ'd by the mean old Scorpy? Hahahaha!**

 **Chris: That's just mean!**

 **Back in the ring surrounded by flames, Scorpion delivered a Grappling Hook throw to Mickey Mouse sending him down with a thud. The ninja taunted at the mouse but Naruto delivered a Fisherman's Suplex damaging the back. Naruto whipped Sasuke to the other side of the ropes but the llatter reverses it and sends the blonde to the flamed ropes burning him in the process. The Uchiha kicks Naruto in the head and delivered the Chidori Punch to the gut sending the champ down on the mat. Sasuke taunted at the blonde unaware that the latter struggles to get up and when he did, he decked Sasuke in the face and caught the incoming kick turning it into a Dragon Screw. Both men had their clothes burned as Naruto pummeled the Uchiha senseless. Garfield delivered a chokeslam to Mickey and punches him with the knucks busting his face wide open. T-Bone roared and delivered a Saurian Stomp to the cat sending him down with a thud. T-Bone goes for the pin.**

 **1,2, 2.75 Garfield kicks out.**

 **When Garfield recovered, he punched the T-Rex in the face and gives him the Cathug but the dinosaur in a few seconds counters with a rake to the eyes releasing the hold. Unfortunately for John and Odie, they couldn't get near the apron since the flames are covering the ropes. Garfield got struck in the mouth by Mickey with his pair of knucks busting the cat's mouth wide open and gave him a black eye. Mickey did his special move being the spinebuster sending the big cat to the mat with a hard crash echoing the arena. Scorpion tried to attack Mickey but the mouse decked him in the jaw with the knucks and did a rock toehold sending the ninja down and pounded his head against the canvas. Naruto and Sasuke traded blows but the blonde does a belly to belly suplex to the Uchiha as the blonde signaled the crowd that the finisher is near. When Sasuke groggily got up seething in anger, Naruto picked him up to deliver a Cursed Seal knocking tth Uchiha into a daze. The crowd went nuts as the blonde pins his former friend with Garfield chasing but T-Bone hits the big cat with a tail whip with the ref going with the count.**

 **1,2,3! Match ended!**

 **the bell rang as the officials sprayed the ropes which are now half-charred as the winners' hands were raised in victory. The three Flock members seethed at them but the theme song played as the crowd grew shocked.**

 **======The Game by Motorhead=======**

 **A man with spiky hair going upwards with a prominent widow's peak in a V-shape with a stern face with his muscles jacked and ripped. His wife had short light blue or green hair with a swimsuit bearing a Capsule Corp 4 Life on it. they glared at the 6 men but more on Sasuke.**

 **Chris: Holy fuck! that's the leader of the stable and he's pissed and his wife is also back as well! Vegeta and Bulma Briefs are back from suspension here on FFW! And it looks like Sasuke, the substitute leader is now going up shit creek without a paddle. And he better have a good excuse.**

 **Homer: He does have one! He got screwed over by that blonde idiot that's all.**

 **Chris: That won't work and worst of all, he turned the stable upside down. sure I don't like The Flock but if you were put in charge while your leader is out for a while, you better have it just like it was beforehand or better. But obviously it didn't happen.**

 **The two DB characters were handed the mics as Vegeta sternly looked at Sasuke as he gruffly picked bones with him.**

 **Vegeta: Sasuke, I gave you a simple task and that's to keep the Universal title in my stable that I built! What did I find on my welcome back to FFW? A title change! I had friends in high places tell me about your failure last night at Forcemania! And Garfield, you're in hot shit also but not as much as Sasuke's in. You both could've crushed the blonde one and that rat with the big ears easily!**

 **Sasuke: But the dobi screwed me over with that Cursed Seal! I could've won it if it wasn't for him and that rat over there!**

 **Mickey: Who ya calling a rat, pal? you got your sorry ass handed to you fair and square!**

 **Naruto: Yeah! you've been defeated! Accept it!**

 **Sasuke: Next time, I'll personally send the both of you to hell and I will get that fucking title!**

 **Bulma: There won't be a next time! You're put back in the line for the title shot. Thanks to you, we don't have any belts on us now! my bae trusted you with leading his stable while we were on suspension! You were aware of the time frame and the day we return.**

 **Vegeta: That's right! My woman said it best! What is the highest coveted belt in FFW a man seeks after huh? I'll give you a clue and that's to look at your friend's waist right now! that's the most coveted prize for the men of the company just like the Slamazon belt for the women here. As long as that belt stayed in my stable, we were known as a powerful force! but now it's in the hands of Kakarot's Shonen Shitheads!**

 **Scorpion: Is it too late to say that Goku got the Intercontinental title? his stable now has two titles on their belts right now.**

 **Vegeta: Of course it is! My rival and his son, Gohan's group have two fucking titles!**

 **The crowd cheered at the mention of the Shonen Superstars winning the titles. Vegeta and Bulma climbed into the ring as Garfield nervously backed up while Sasuke stood there not giving a damn. Scorpion facepalmed at the Uchiha's stupidity as the angry Bulma grabbed Sasuke by his neck and scowled.**

 **Bulma: You better have a good reason why we shouldn't beat your sorry ass right here and now! not only you lost the title but you lost this match as well! Kikyo could've been a better choice than you! Hell, I heard from her that a 25-woman battle royal for the Slamazon title is at Vendetta! Hopefully, she'll do us proud and with the National Championship up for grabs against that Roll from the Capcom Crusaders, I'm going to demand to Mr. N that I get that title shot!**

 **Sasuke: -scoffs- As if, you couldn't catch a fucking cold not even defeat somebody weak as Fluttershy! So there!**

 **Bulma slammed the arrogant ninja to the ground and snarled. Vegeta picked Sasuke up and delivered a Pedigree to the mat as Garfield is ordered to slam Sasuke in which he did. The crowd said, "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!". Vegeta sternly warned Garfield, Scorpion, John and Odie of importance.**

 **Vegeta: Let this be a lesson to all of you all! Don't end up what Sasuke is about to feel right now!**

 **Vegeta and Bulma slammed the Uchiha again and again on the mat busting him open. The duo then pummel him to pieces for a couple of minutes until they had enough. Sasuke looked a bloody and battered mess as the power couple stared down at Sasuke. Vegeta looked at Sasuke and picked him up by the neck and right to his eye level as the Saiyan snarled in anger.**

 **Vegeta: Now you know the price of failure! You have a lot to make up but I'll go after Naruto's belt! You better not disappoint me like that ever again! remember, you're in this up to your neck! As for the rest of you, Flock people! Roll out!**

 **Bulma: You heard him! Get your sorry asses in gear and let's get out of here! and sasuke, get your bitchass up!**

 **Vegeta: Don't worry about him, babe! Let's go and bang tonight! And Naruto, enjoy this reign while it lasts for I shall get you and the whole FFW! When it's time, I'm going to be the one to take you down!**

 **The champ glared at the Saiyan as he and his crew left the area as the theme song resumed playing. The commentators close the program as they were shocked of what they've witnessed.**

 **Chris: Well, Homer. I told you that Sasuke didn't have a good alibi and he paid for it. Sasuke blew it this time as Vegeta and Bulma taught him a lesson on their return back. With them back in action, they have a goal to turn FFW upside down.**

 **Homer: Woo-hoo! Vegeta's back, baby! He's going to make FFW great again!**

 **Chris: No he's not! And besides, I thought Namco World Order will change things!**

 **Homer: Oh, yeah! Namco will do it not The Flock!**

 **Chris: Regardless, we end the program as we say goodnight from the City of Oaks! See you next time!**

 **The camera fades after it points to the FFW logo and then at Naruto, Mickey and T-Bone staring at Vegeta's crew leaving.**

 **AN: That's the first week of FFW and it's a long one. Feel free to give me constructive criticism to see what can be made better in my story. Thanks in advance.**

 **Trivia:**

 **Teme means bastard in Japanese while dobi is dead last. Naruto and Sasuke in the manga and anime series respectively call each other those names.**

 **Monju is a Japanese sweet snack which is kind of like a pastry and it is Nyotengu's favorite snack from Dead or Alive 5: LR in which she made her debut.**

 **The flames burning the ropes is a nod to the Inferno match that Undertaker and Kane fought surrounded by burning ropes on fire.**

 **Results:**

 **Fluttershy wins first ever Women's Television Title in a 6-woman Gauntlet match.**

 **Tails v. Muttley for the Cruiserweight title: No contest due to Dastardly interfering and Harold running in to save Tails.**

 **Yoshimitsu and Voldo def. Sabrewulf in a Handicap match**

 **Kiba Inuzuka retains the Hardcore title under the 24/7 stipulation against Duncan vs. Butch vs. Knuckles vs. Maxi vs. Jann Lee**

 **Beavis and Butthead def Link and Marth in a tag team match**

 **Buttercup def. Eva for the Women's Hardcore title under 24/7 rule. Hands changed to Nyotengu when she defeated Buttercup making her new champion.**

 **Mario def. Sonic in normal match**

 **Goku def. Pac-Man C. Vs. Ryu vs. Diddy Kong in a Fatal 4-Way winning the Intercontinental title**

 **King and Marduk C. def Hayabusa and Hayate retaining the FFW Tag Team titles**

 **Twilight Sparkle C. def Ms. Pac-Man vs. Asuka Kazama vs. Chun-Li in a Fatal 4-way retaining the title.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki C., T-Bone and Mickey Mouse def. Sasuke Uchiha, Garfield and Scorpion in a 6-man hardcore tag match**


	3. Monday Night Battleground: Week 2

**Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of FFW! This is the story's second week of smash mouth action and as always, I don't own the franchises represented in this fic. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: The content in FFW contains intense and brutal violence, blood, strong language, sexual and adult themes that are not suitable for children. This may be offensive to some readers. Reader discretion is advised and a must. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to see in this fic. You may be harmed or dead!**

 **April Week 2: Monday Night Battleground**

 **Theme: Back From The Dead Tonight by Skillet**

 **The sold out crowd inside the Phillips Arena roared with cheers as the fireworks went off on the Gigatron. The crowd held signs such as "765 Forever Bitches", "Fuck The Flock", "Hey, We Want Some Shantae!" and "TJP Put Us On Lockdown!". Chris McLean and Homer Simpson signed on as they greet the audience.**

 **Chris: Hello from the Peach State and welcome to Monday Night Battleground in the Phillips Arena as we have a full house of FFW fans here tonight.**

 **Homer: It's great to be back at the table! I wonder what we have here tonight? I beg to know!**

 **Chris: Well beg no more my friend! We have a solid lineup including the first slot for grabs to face King and Marduk at Vendetta for the Tag Team titles between the Brothers of Chaos, Spike Drake and Discord vs. Hayabusa and Hayate of the DOA Squad! We have a Women's Tag action with Shantae and Sky vs. Morrigan Aensland and Felicia of the Darkstalkettes via Capcom Crusaders. One of them would get the chance to face Aria and Sonata for the Women's Tag Titles although, Rarity and Pinkie Pie are a threat so they might take them on. Mega Man and Johnny Test in singles action. Madea vs. Mama Robotnik vs. Giganta vs Eva in a Fatal 4-wai match.**

 **Homer: That's a home field advantage for Madea since she's from Georgia or should I say Georger!**

 **Chris: Right you are, Homer! Madea is in front of her hometown fans. then we have Harold vs. Donald Duck in a singles match. DK and Diddy vs. Cyborg and Beast boy in a tag action. Roll vs. Taki in a women's singles match. Wild Dog vs. Duncan in a Hardcore contenders match to possibly face Kiba or any other fighter that steals it. but let's go to the Boomer and Brick of the Rowdyruffs vs. Pac-Man and Dig Dug of the Namco world Order.**

 **=====Laid to Rest by Lamb of God (GH2 Version)=====**

 **The crowd boos as the three Rowdyruffs walked down the ramp flipping the bird at some fans as they continued on. some Rowdyruff fans were cheering as the pyros went off.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a tag team match! From the City of Townsville, The Rowdyruff Boys!**

 **Chris: Those three are bad to the bone alongside Duncan, Vegeta and Wild Dog! They're not afraid to kick asses and break them too.**

 **Homer: That's why they're here! To do just that and hunt more asses to break. That's how they roll and that's what they're going to do.**

 **Chris: Let's just hope they don't break ours. As long as we stay away from them, we're good.**

 **Brick and Boomer entered the ring and threw their "birds" at the booing crowd as they screamed, "Fuck all you bastards and fuck Namco World Order!". The nearby Namco fans booed harshly at that insult and threw debris at them.**

 **======NWO Black and White Theme=======**

 **The crowd boos as Pac-Man and Dig Dug walked down the ramp as the Namco fans cheered with their 765 logo shirt (765 is a Japanese number play of the company's name. 7 is Na 6 is mu and 5 is go. Namugo or Namco) as the leader and the digger appreciated the love from the fans.**

 **Vinyl: And from Pac-Land and parts unknown representing the Namco World Order, Pac-Man and Dig Dug!**

 **Chris: So the NWO strikes again though it is not a title match this time. But Taki will have a chance for a National Championship if she beats the champ, Roll which is later tonight.**

 **Homer: Dig Dug is ready for action but he can't use his shovel in the match this time.**

 **Chris: Of course not! This isn't a hardcore or a no DQ match! And what the hell? The Rowdyruffs jumped over the ropes and the two teams are brawling and the match hasn't started yet!**

 **Pac-Man and Brick punched each other and scrapped on the floor while Dig Dug and Boomer thrashed near the ring apron. Boomer whips the digger to the steel steps banging his back. The blonde Rowdyruff craned Dig Dug's head and rammed his face on the steps busting it wide open. Pac-Man released the hold to Brick and punched Boomer in the back of the head and delivered a DDT to the ring apron freeing his tag partner. Brick dashed at the ghost eater but the latter delivered a clothesline sending the redheaded Rowdyruff down on his back. The ghost eater pulled the brass knuckles from the ring apron and slipped them on his hands and punched Brick in the nuts while he laid there and screamed in pain high pitched as Boomer laughed at his brother in pain but Dig Dug delivered a lumbar drop battering the blonde's back. The digger and the ghost eater taunted and hooted at the downed Rowdyruffs but Butch bursts out from under the ring and attacked them with a sucker punch as the other two Rowdyruffs struggled to get up as Brick clutched his hurt nuts but soldiered on as he joined Butch on the attack by ganging up on the two Namco characters. Boomer joined in on the beating as the trio acted like hyenas. Suddenly, a nunchaku hit combo busted Butch wide open as Maxi came in and shoved the raven haired Rowdyruff against the steel post. Jin Kazama, Yoshimitsu and Voldo ran out and mugged Brick and Boomer giving Pac-Man and Dig Dug time to get up as the five NWO members mugged the three Rowdyruffs as the crowd booed while the Namco fans cheered pumping their fists in the air.**

 **Chris: Look at this! This is a mugging in the making! Somebody stop this!**

 **Homer: Don't stop now! Keep going! Break their balls!**

 **Voldo and Jin picked Butch up and delivered a Double DDT to the floor busting his mouth open with some teeth missing and blood splattered on the floor. Brick reversed Pac-Man's punches and kicked him in the nose making it bleed. This gave him time to get up and whip him into the ring. Once in the ring, the two pummel each other as the bell ring meaning it officially starts. Boomer escapes the mugging and joins his redhead brother in crushing the ghost eater. Maxi outside the ring hits Butch in the back with his nunchakus whipping him like a lion tamer. Butch yelled in agony as it drew blood. Dig Dug ran into the ring and attacked Boomer from behind with a steel chair from under the apron. The blonde yelled in pain as the digger grabbed him and delivered the Digbreaker with authority leaving him dazed in a corner. Dig Dug smirked and taunted as Yoshimitsu entered the ring and the two gave Boomer the 3D with the crowd going nuts. Pac-Man escaped Brick's ground and pound as he rolls away to get up. The ghost eater picked the knucks back up from the canvas and used them to sock the redhead in the face busting him open drawing blood and missing teeth. He then punched him in the ribs making Brick scream in agony and adding the final nail to the coffin with a devastating Pac-Driver with a sickening thud to the head. Jin entered the ring with a kendo stick and bashes Boomer in the ribs and then exits as Pac-Man pins the bloody Brick.**

 **1,2,3! Match ended.**

 **The Namco fans cheered as the six members of the NWO finished massacring the Rowdyruffs leaving them wiggling in pain and agony. The medics came in and carried the Rowdyruffs out on stretchers to the medical ward. The ref raised Pac-Man and Dig Dug's hands in victory as the other four members laughed evilly proud of what they did.**

 **Vinyl: What a bloody mess! Anyway, here are your winners, Pac-Man and Dig Dug of the Namco World Order!**

 **Chris: That's overdoing it. The RRBs don't deserve that type of treatment. That's pure violence at it's finest! Besides, that's why we are on the adult channel, Fanfiction Spice! If it were on just Fanfiction Network or Fanfiction Sports, we would've been flamed.**

 **Homer: Thank goodness for Fanfiction Spice! Home of naughty adult amusement including the FFW programming. On FF Spice, check out Equestria Hills and FFW Divas! It's fucking awesome but Marge would maul me.**

 **Chris: Hopefully, she won't. but after the blood is cleaned up, Mega Man and Johnny Test duke it out in a singles match when we return.**

 **=====Backstage======**

 **Four characters walked down the halls as Heather and the Clique from Hell stared them down with a disgust. The first one is a big and tall old brown-skinned woman with whitish curly hair with glasses and some dress with a scowl looking at the mean girls. The second one is a short average sized old black man with white hair and moustache with glasses acting stupid. The third one is another black man larger than the other as he had whitish grey eyebrows and goatee who acted dweebish with the old man. The last one is a light skinned black lady with short black hair and middle aged and chubby and shorter than the larger older one. They were talking amongst themselves as Heather and her cliquemates threw insults at them which is a big mistake considering what's going to happen.**

 **Heather: What's a group of old hasbeens doing here anyway? That big whale with the glasses and dress reminds me of a certain loudmouthed bitch with too much junk in her trunk.**

 **Tang: And her three lousy lackeys are nothing like us! We're popular and privileged.**

 **Tricia: Those three have wide loads if you get what I'm saying. Hahaha.**

 **The large granny being Madea narrowed her eyes as she got to the mean girls to set things straight the way she knows how. The short old man Joe laughed his ass off at the insult as Brown and Cora tried to calm the large woman down and glared at Joe's stupidity.**

 **Joe: That's what I say about Mabel! She big as a Buick! Hell, she ate a few people to be this big—**

 **Madea: Joe, shut the hell up! And you, Ms. Redhead! What you call me? I didn't quite catch it!**

 **Madea had her fists balled as the mean girls smirked and being disrespectful.**

 **Princess: I don't think the old bat believes you, Heather!**

 **Heather: Maybe she's senile.**

 **Madea: Oh, hell naw! You don't know me at all! I'm from the old school and I deliver some ass whuppin!**

 **Brown: You made her mad now! you is disrespectful! You so grown!**

 **Cora: Little girl, show some respect! If you and your friends know what's good for you!**

 **Joe: They speakin' the truth hell! Mabel is huge and big!**

 **Brown and Cora: Joe!**

 **Madea: Joe, you crazy as hell! I'll grab you by yo throat and knock some sense into you just like I'm going to do with these disrespectful girls here! their parents didn't give them home training!**

 **Heather: Get bent, grandma! You don't scare us!**

 **Tang: Especially that pregnant looking man with that stupid goatee!**

 **Brown: Little spoiled girl, you so evil! Just as mean and bad!**

 **Joe: Yep, she's mean as a junkyard dog!**

 **Lulamoon: So? You're just as dumb as big old granny!**

 **Madea pulled out a cap gun and shot loud blanks in the ceiling. The others got spooked as Joe pissed himself as he fell to the floor.**

 **Joe: Look what you made me do, hell!**

 **Madea: Get the hell up!**

 **Heather: You're fucking crazy!**

 **Cora: Watch your mouth! You think you so grown?**

 **Madea: Hell yeah she thinks that. but she and those made up assholes don't realize the new school whup yo ass just talk some sense while old-school whip yo ass puts you in the grave! Do y'all want some ol' whup yo ass?! And I got some hot rounds and do you want one?!**

 **Joe: Oh, hell! You made She-Hulk mad now! we Baptists! We tear this place up!**

 **Heather: Shut up, old lady!**

 **Madea: Aw, hell naw!**

 **The granny charged and pummeled the girls to pieces as her three cohorts tried to restrain her but to no avail. Madea did a double chokeslam to Heather and Tricia to the floor. Tang and Lulamoon got a double clothesline and Princess got a punch to the gut sending her down to the floor. Leshawna who was walking from the locker room heard the commotion and Mr. N heard it also as they rushed to break up the fight.**

 **Mr. N: Hey! Break it up! Break it up! What's going on here? Madea, what happened?**

 **Madea: I'm teaching those little girls here some respect for their elders. Young folks these days don't have the old school training like I did!**

 **Heather: Do something with this behemoth of a bitch!**

 **Tricia: I want my lawyer! And my daddy will get you, granny!**

 **Princess: So will my daddy! I always get what I want!**

 **Leshawna: You spoiled girls need to shut up!**

 **Heather: Make me, bitch! You and that Buick as that old man put it are crazy! I'm calling 911!**

 **Madea: My daughter did that when she was your age and she dialed 919!**

 **Mr. N: Madea, I don't condone what you did since these 5 girls are slated for the Slamazon Championship Battle Royal but I understand where you're coming from.**

 **Madea: That's wonderfer! I had to do what I got to do.**

 **Mr. N: Yes but you should try to stay calm next time.**

 **Heather: What the fuck? why are you on her side?**

 **Tricia: This is bullshit!**

 **Mr. N: And you five ought to be ashamed for your actions. Sure Madea shouldn't beat your sorry asses but at the same time, It reminds me of when I was brought up. I wasn't born with money like you girls are. I had to work my way up to where I am now.**

 **Heather: Loser.**

 **Leshawna: Shut your mouth and listen to what he has to say!**

 **Mr. N: Thank you, Leshawna. As I was saying, just like Madea, my folks take no nonsense from me! if they were to see me doing the things you girls are doing back in the day, I'll get the old school whup my ass. I'm glad that Madea did what she had to do to try and humble you. But I'm letting the five of you off this time since the fans want you to be in Vendetta. But if you five start beef with Madea and her folks again, don't expect me to break it up!**

 **Madea: Exactly! So is it clear?**

 **Heather: Yes.**

 **Madea: Yes** _ **What?!**_

 **Cliques: Yes, ma'am!**

 **Madea: Halleuyer! That's better! Come on, y'all. Let's leave them so I can change into my leotard.**

 **Joe:Aw, hell! You're making the others sick!**

 **Mr. N: Madea, you go on after the Hardcore contendership match is finished. You have plenty of time to do that. Good luck on your match tonight.  
Joe: That ring better not collapse because of her and three other big ass women.**

 **Mr. N: Joe! That reminds me. I better check with Jonesy and Jude to see if the ring is double reinforced.**

 **The owner bid farewell as he went to talk with the security crew about the ring. Remember the match with Big Show and Braun Stroman last year? That's why the ring needs to be reinforced when the four large women come to the ring. Madea's group and Leshawna just shook their heads at the Clique as they left.**

 **=======Mega Man 2 Theme (Smash Bros. 4 version)=====**

 **The crowd cheered as the blue bomber jogged to the rockin' song. The pyros streamed as he posed to the fans with the Capcom fans wearing their blue shirts with the hero's iconic blue helmet. Roll was beside him as well as Rush the dog wagging his tail.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring representing the Capcom Crusaders as the leader and accompanied by Roll and his dog, Rush, The Blue Bomber, Mega Man!**

 **Chris: Hell's yeah! the head honcho of the Crusaders is ready to battle hoping to get a title shot preferably the Universal Title. He has an arsenal of moves at his disposal and he's not afraid to use them.**

 **Homer: That blue bastard doesn't stand a chance! No chance in hell!**

 **Chris: You're just saying that because Capcom Crusaders play clean.**

 **Homer: That's right! Crapcom are a bunch of wusses and Namco will dust their clocks off just like they did with the Rowdyruffs earlier.**

 **Chris: That was unfair and you know it! Namco never plays fair and they never will which is sad.**

 **The blue bomber used Rush Coil to spring into the ring as he lands in the center wowing the crowd as Roll and his dog stand outside.**

 **======I Here To Show The World! Theme of Dolph Ziggler====**

 **The crowd boos as the flame-haired boy along with his dog in a business suit walked along the ramp as the crowd boos still. Some Johnny fans snapped pictures with their phones as the boy smirked.**

 **Vinyl: And his opponent from Porkbelly, USA and managed by Dukey, Johnny Test!**

 **Chris: Now this you don't see anywhere else than on FFW! A talking dog in a business suit managing this kid. Johnny can play dirty and can get in his opponent's head. He won the Intercontinental and Television titles two a piece.**

 **Homer: And now he says he wants a Universal shot. I say make a name for yourself, kid. Take that blue wuss down and make him tap.**

 **Chris: Dude, you think that he can do that? He can't get in Mega Man's head that easily! It's arsenal vs. dirty tactics and we'll see which tops over who.**

 **With Dukey standing outside the ring as he gave his best friend thumbs up, Johnny returned it back as he enters the ring and the two stare each other down. the match starts with both circling and Mega Man tried to do a karate kick but Johnny grabs his leg and used leverage to do a Dragon Screw sending the blue hero to the mat with a thud. The flame haired boy went to the turnbuckle and tries to do a crossbody but Mega Man rolls out of the way as Johnny misses and lands flat on his face. The blue bomber manages to get up and pick Johnny up for an Oklahoma Slam but the flame haired boy rakes him in the eyes and elbows him to escape. The two delivered chops to each other for a couple of minutes until Mega Man grabbed Johnny's Wrist and slings him to the mat. He followed with a leg drop to the torso making Johnny wince in pain. Rush howled with joy as Dukey threw something at the robotic dog making him yelp. Roll looked at the businessdog and glared at him for doing that to Rush. Mega Man glared at Dukey and yelled at him to stop being mean to the dog. Unaware of this, the blue bomber got pulled down by the legs by Johnny Test going down with a thud. The flame haired boy taunted at the blue guy and did an ax handle to the head. Mega Man took another shot from Johnny as he grunts with each strike. After the next one came near him, he rolls backwards and stood in base and charged at Johnny with a bulldog taking the flame haired guy down and did an Anaconda Vice onto the legs making the flame haired boy yell in pain. The hold intensified as the boy screamed as he fights his way out of the hold but Mega Man refuses to let him have his way. The blue bomber applied more pressure to the point that Johnny couldn't take it anymore and taps out.**

 **Match over by submission.**

 **The crowd cheers as Roll and Rush entered the ring with the Capcom mascot as the ref raised the blue bomber's hand in victory with Rush licking his best friend. Roll giggles at this moment while Johnny rolled out of the ring and he long with Dukey left and flipped the birds at them and said, "Up yours!".**

 **Vinyl: Those two are bad sports! Anyway, here's your winner, Mega Man!**

 **Chris: That was a steady match and I knew that arsenal wins over dirty tactics any day.**

 **Homer: Doh! Johnny Test could've had it in the bag! Crapcom sucks balls!**

 **Chris: I won't pay attention to that. now earlier, a backstage brawl happened with Madea as the Clique from Hell disrespected her and her folks. Their mouths were fed with a slice of humble pie.**

 **Homer: They might need more than a slice to humble them.**

 **Chris: That might be true especially when Heather and her posse are going to face 20 other women for the Slamazon title at Vendetta. Leshawna has a personal beef with Heather throughout the Total Drama series but they couldn't fight because of the rules but they're not at Muskoka anymore. This is FFW and anything can happen.**

 **Homer: Damn straight! Especially when it's time to see what Harold is made of when he faces against Donald Duck.**

 **Chris: That I can't wait to see! Harold in his debut match against Donald Duck. Following the match is tag team action with the Kongs of Degeneration Smash vs. Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. It's coming up next!**

 **====Mr. N's Office======**

 **The boss watched what's going on the flat-screen as he drank his favorite Pepsi. He burped in satisfaction as he chuckled to himself.**

 **Mr. N: Better out than in I always say.**

 **(Knock! Knock! BANG! BANG!)**

 **Mr. N: What the fuck?! Hey! Go easy on the door! You can enter for the door's sake!**

 **The power couple being Vegeta and Bulma entered the room with demands.**

 **Mr. N: What can I help you two with here? good to see you both back from suspension, Vegeta and Bulma.**

 **Vegeta: Cut the bullshit, man! We got a lot of demands up our sleeves.**

 **Bulma: And we want you to meet them.**

 **Mr. N: And what are those that you speak of?**

 **Vegeta: Very simple, really. I want a shot at the Universal title that blonde kid has around his waist! That should've been my Forcemania moment right there!**

 **Bulma: And I wish to get my hands on that National title belt! The goody-goody that Mega Man hangs out with has what should go back to the Flock with us! But that ninja bitch from that stable of that round bastard gets a shot and I don't! Give us a shot of those titles and you won't regret it.**

 **Vegeta: Think about it, good sir! You would help I, The Prince of All Saiyans achieve a common vision! And that's ushering a new era in FFW! Something Kakarot, Pac-Man or even that poor excuse of a subject, Sasuke can't do.**

 **Mr. N: Look, guys! I understand that both of you are hungry for the shot just like everybody else in this business. But you both were suspended and you both have to work your way like everybody else. By the way, I'm the one who issues ultimatums around here.**

 **Vegeta: Is that a fact? Well I say that I don't give two damns about that! screw the rankings and for your information, Sasuke already had his chance of bringing the title home to The Flock!**

 **Bulma: And you deny me the chance to face Roll from that blue bastard's so-called Crusaders gang? I will not watch the Lollipop Guild keep that title in their stable any longer!**

 **Mr. N: I'm the one who makes the rules! FYI, while you and Bulma were taking a much needed vacation, I talked with Sasuke before he won the title that should he lose the title, he can cash in his rematch clause to bring back that belt to that stable of yours that did some bad shit!**

 **Vegeta: What?! Are you fucking serious?**

 **Mr. N: Yes, I'm fucking serious! You should've learned that after being in the business winning titles for a living. Hell, you shouldn't have ordered Garfield and yourself to pummel the person who hasn't cashed it in yet! In fact, he came in my office with the clause while Mega Man and Johnny Test were in their match.**

 **Vegeta: So he did?**

 **Bulma: And when is he going to take care of Naruto Uzumaki?**

 **Mr. N: At Vendetta against the man who won it from him. Besides, I will have a proposition for the both of you.**

 **Vegeta: What can that be!**

 **Mr. N: I'll start with Bulma first. If you want to be in the running in Vendetta to face Roll and possibly Taki, you will have to face three other women to do so next week in a Fatal 4-way match. You will face Raven, Bubbles and Blaze for the chance. If you win, then you are in. but if you lose, then you'll go rock bottom in the rankings. That applies to you for your offer, Vegeta! So listen up!**

 **Vegeta: All right, man! I'm listening!**

 **Mr. N: Very well. Also next week, you will go against Mario, Mega Man, Brick, Robin and T-Bone in an elimination match. Only the top two standing will join Naruto and Sasuke in a Fatal 4-way match at Vendetta.**

 **Vegeta: That's it?**

 **Mr. N: Yep. That's your objectives if you want a title shot.**

 **Bulma: That's fine by me then.**

 **Vegata: Sasuke better not disappoint me. if he fails-**

 **Mr. N: And another thing, do not and I mean do not harm Sasuke to the point that he is put out of action. I don't like the guy and his goals but we need him here in one piece! If I hear that you put him out of action before Vendetta, the deal is off and even if you did win the match, the third person will take your spot. Do we understand each other?**

 **Vegeta: If you say so but only because I'm taking what's mine.**

 **The two leaders of the Flock left as the owner went to watch Nia Jax's matches on RAW.**

 **Mr. N: That's the way! Crush Alexa Bliss! CRRRUUUUUSSSSSHHHH!**

 **=====Can You Dig It, Sucka? Booker T's Theme but Donald does the vocals=====**

 **The crowd boos as the duck walked down the ramp as the boos came intense. Donald jumped when the pyros went off. The fans said, "Fuck That Duck! Fuck That Duck!". Donald glared but went to the ring anyway.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring from Duckberg representing the Mickey Mouse Club, Donald Duck!**

 **Vinyl: Well, everybody! We're back and Donald Duck is coming out with an ego in which the crowd doesn't like. He's full of himself to the point of annoying his stablemates at times.**

 **Homer: Sounds like my kind of guy here. that's the kind of personality he needs to make it.**

 **Chris: No, he doesn't. And just like the Clique From Hell and the power couple of the Flock, that duck needs some humble pie fresh out the oven. But Harold can fix that.**

 **Homer: Buzzkill.**

 **======Bret Hart theme=====**

 **The crowd cheered as the Total Drama nerd walked down the ramp posing and continued going to the ring.**

 **Vinyl: And making his debut from Muskoka, Canada, Harold!**

 **Chris: Harold has pulled many surprises while he was a contestant of Total Drama 1, 2 and 3. Don't count him out and in fact, some of his fellow former campers in and out of the FFW are rooting for him but Duncan is somewhat for him. Let's see the screen as Leshawna, Duncan, Heather and Eva watches his performance.**

 **The screen shows the locker room with Leshawna watching the match with the Capcom Crusaders as she felt nervous hoping he doesn't get maimed. The whole Clique From Hell scoffs as they doubt the guy, Eva watches the match with the Namco World Order while lifting weights and Duncan is somewhat picking on Harold only to be slapped by Katherine McBride.**

 **Homer: Sounds like Heather's posse isn't feeling it. I can't blame them. if Professor Frink were to be in the ring or Ned Flanders, I'll barf right here and now.**

 **Chris: That sounds like something you would do and I'm not surprised. Harold is agile due to figure skating and dancing throughout the years. Don't let his nerd persona fool you, dude.**

 **Harold entered the ring and the match starts with Donald quickly rushes ahead but Harold dodges the charge as the duck tangled himself in the ropes. The camper grabbed the duck off the ropes and delivered a spinebuster sending the duck to the mat with a thud. Donald quacked loudly as he cursed and yelled getting up and flapped his wings in anger. The duck delivered a bulldog to Harold as the two threw fists at each other with Harold decking the duck between the eyes while the latter strikes the chin. After a few moments of punching each other, Harold immediately rolled Donald to his back and pounded his beak and goes for the pin.**

 **1,2 Donald kicks out.**

 **Donald stood up and Harold followed suit as both traded martial arts moves. After a few minutes of striking each other, Donald delivered a Duck Bottom to the nerd busting him open. The crowd booed at the duck as he taunted at the downed camper.  
Donald: Quaaaaaaaaack! Can you dig that, sucka? No, you don't! Hahaha! **

**The duck cackled as he pins Harold to win the match.**

 **1,2, 2.75! Harold kicks out.**

 **Donald quacked in rage as he pounds the mat in frustration unaware that Harold managed to get up despite the fact he's a bit bloody. The camper decked Donald hard with a right cross denting his beak. Harold then did the Tornado DDT planting the duck's face on the mat. The crowd cheered, "Fuck that duck! Fuck that duck! Fuck that duck!". Harold ran to a corner in which it was a bit far for him to connect with Donald. He went to the top ropes and was sure that he can make it.**

 **Chris: Are you nuts? that's too far go to another area!**

 **Homer: Here he goes!**

 **Chris: I can't look!**

 **The camper performed the Shooting Star Press as he leaps high in the air and with enough aerial range, he connects and the crowd went nuts and Harold delivered the Sharpshooter making the duck scream in pain.**

 **Chris: Holy hell! That guy is an animal, dude!**

 **Homer: Now I know what Revenge of the Nerds is like! Scary I tell you!**

 **Chris: He's locked in the Sharpshooter and Donald is in serious pain. Pressure is applied more as the pain intensifies.**

 **The duck tried to fight out of it but Harold made it difficult for him. A minute later, Donald couldn't take it anymore and submits and ends the match.**

 **The crowd cheered and said his name as the camper did a victory pose with the ref raising the camper's hand in victory. Donald rolled out of the ring and limped out of the arena as the crowd threw crap at him.**

 **Donald: Ah, phooey!**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winner, Harold!**

 **Chris: A first win in Harold's debut as a FFW Superstar. Hopefully, he'll think about which title he's shooting for.**

 **Homer: That's embarrassing! The social media being our Twitter page is buzzing about the defeat of Donald Duck. It says #FUCKEDUPDUCK!, #HAROLDROCKS! #NAMCOWORLDORDER**

 **Chris: Donald gets stuck with all the bad luck. So that's no surprise at the slightest. With 3 matches in the books, we have The Kongs face off against Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans in a Tag action match and following that is Roll and Taki in a match for the latter to earn a spot in the National Championship at Vendetta. Speaking of that, the boss man told Bulma and Vegeta what they need to do to secure their tickets to their desired championships.**

 **Homer: And that's to win in a Fatal 4-way to join possibly Taki in the NC match if goth girl, ditzy and purple fleabag doesn't ruin it for her.**

 **Chris: You mean Raven, Bubbles and Blaze? That's mean to call them that. anyway, that's next week when we hit TD Garden in Boston on Battleground! Also next week, Vegeta will need to be the final two to make it to the Fatal 4-Way match for the Universal Match also at Vendetta. And Sasuke is automatically in with his rematch clause. Sasuke wants payback at the show of pure vengeance and he punched his ticket in. Naruto watch out. the 4** **th** **match of the night is next.**

 **=====Press Area====**

 **Toadette interviews the newly acquired superstar who won the Women's Hardcore Title, Nyotengu. The champion wears the belt around her waist as she sings about the belt. Toadette stops her for a moment as she asks her the question.**

 **Toadette: Congrats on winning your first title in your career. How does it feel to win it under 24/7 rule?**

 **Nyotengu: Well, dearie. It's simple and it's that I feel awesome winning this belt. No other woman out here can stop me from getting that title. nobody! Hehehehehehe!**

 **Toadette: Um, thanks? You might want to turn around.**

 **Eva: You have what's rightfully mine! Your gonna get these hands! Come and go get 'em!**

 **Nyotengu: Looks like this interview is over, sweetie! Gotta run!**

 **Eva: Get back here, bird bitch! I'll rip the wings off you and eat them with BBQ sauce!**

 **The tengu ran laughing after she slams Eva with a Tornado DDT and ran off. The unibrowed camper got up snarling and ran after the tengu. Toadette grew confused as she went elsewhere.**

 **Eva: Get the fuck back here, bird bitch! I'm not done with you yet! Your ass is mine!**

 **===The New Day Theme======**

 **Cyborg: AHHH, Raleigh, North Carolina! Don't you dare be sour!**

 **Beast Boy: Give it up for your 3x FFW Tag Team Champions, Yo! The Teen Titans, YOOOOOOO!**

 **Robin: It's a new day! Yes, it is!**

 **The crowd cheers as the five Titans walk out as Robin blew horns and carried donut boxes stuffing his face with one box open. Raven groaned while Starfire smiled to the crowd. Cyborg and BB danced like idiots with Robin littering the empty box on the floor.**

 **Vinyl: Somebody pick that box off the floor! The following contest is scheduled for one fall! From Jump City representing the Teen Titans and accompanied by Robin, Starfire and Raven! Cyborg and Beast Boy!**

 **Chris: Ok! Where the hell did Robin get all the Krispy Kremes from? And he littered one box with crumbs on the floor! Vinyl is right and that somebody needs to pick that box up! At least they didn't steal the pudding pocket and monju stash.**

 **Homer: Actually, they did and it tasted good. We snuck in Leshawna's and Nyotengu's lockers and took them out and ate 'em! The Titan boys and Duncan are cool fellas.**

 **Chris: What the fuck?! Leshawna heard every word watching the match with the Crusaders.**

 **The screen shows Leshawna narrowing her eyes as the Crusaders facepalmed at the Titan Boys involved in the theft. The plus-sized girl turned to Roll and Mega Man as she spoke her mind.**

 **Leshawna: those five knew better than to go in my locker and steal my pudding pockets without asking!**

 **Roll: I feel the same way with Mega Man stealing my desserts without asking.**

 **Mega Man: But it tasted good especially the eclairs earlier.**

 **Roll: So it was you that ate my eclairs! I oughta slug you!**

 **Leshawna: That's exactly what I'm gonna do! Get those rats who gobbled my pudding pockets before the birdgirl catches them first.**

 **Chun-Li: They're dumb for stealing a tengu's favorite snack. She's gonna get them for her stolen monju.**

 **Batsu: What the hell? Homer took 4 fucking boxes of donuts! I want some and Leshawna's pudding pockets!**

 **Girls: (hiss!)**

 **As we return, Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the ring as Homer stuffed his face with the donuts.**

 **Chris: Dude, you're so dead when Leshawna gets you.**

 **Homer: (mouthful) whubt was thab?**

 **Chris: Aargh!**

 **=======DK Rap (Melee Ver.)=====**

 **The crowd cheers as the two simian heroes danced to the theme song as the crowd clapped along. The pyros went off as the Kongs did the DS Crotch chop.**

 **Vinyl: And from DK Isles representing Degeneration Smash, The Kongs! Homer, stop throwing the donut boxes on the floor!**

 **Homer: Damn it! that chick has the eyes at the back of her head!**

 **Chris: Dude, she's at the ring announcer's box and you scarfed two boxes and threw them near the ramp. And those Titan Boys better not make a mess. And I don't want Robin's open donut box after he fondled with it.**

 **Homer: All right. Anyway, The Kongs are a well-known tag team winning 3 titles for DS alongside Mario Bros.' 4x reigns.**

 **Chris: Yeah and that's due to DK's raw power and Diddy's speed and technique that makes them one of the greatest threats in the tag division with Teen Titans, Brothers of Chaos and the TJ Penitentiary.**

 **The Kongs entered the ring with Diddy going first and Titans' Beast Boy as their powerhouse partners stay on the apron. Robin blew the horn and the match starts with Diddy going at BB with a clothesline but the green hero dodges and boots the spidermonkey in the air crashing to the mat. Diddy quickly got up and did a monkey flip and latched onto BB and did a few strikes before he delivered the Hurracanrana pin combo.**

 **1,2 Cyborg breaks the pin.**

 **After Cyborg went back to the apron, BB recovered and picked Diddy up and delivered a DDT to the mat planting his face. He then did a Bow and Arrow submission as the spidermonkey groaned in pain but fights for the ropebreak. He almost grabbed the ropes but BB pulled him back but Diddy fought back and lunged at the ropes and touched for the ropebreak. After BB released the hold, Diddy does a bulldog after a few strikes sending the Titan on the mat. The spidermonkey then jumped on the green hero with a body slam as he went for the pin but BB countered with a pin of his own.**

 **1,2 Donkey Kong breaks the pin.**

 **The two active fighters tagged in DK and Cyborg as the two bruisers switched places with their partners. Donkey and Cyborg traded punches in a slugfest with the former delivering an Oklahoma Slam after a few punches. Cyborg landed flat on his back and DK pounds the Titan launching a flurry of punches. Cdyborg blocked some of the punches and threw some at the gorilla and decked him in the face hard and escaped. Thee two brutes got back up and Cyborg grabbed DK and delivered a Samoan Drop sending the ape down with a thud. He went to the top rope unaware of Diddy nearby as the spidermonkey grabbed the Titan's leg taking him offbalance and the two exchanged punches. Donkey got up groggily but snaps out of it and dashed towards Cyborg and Diddy fighting. The big ape climbed the turnbuckle and punched Cyborg in the face busting him open and the two exchanged blows until Diddy raked the metal Titan in the eye and warned his best buddy to launch him off the top rope. The big ape grabbed Cyborg and stood on top of the rope and did a superplex as the two bruisers tumble as the Titan got the wrong end of the stick when DK threw him down hard to the mat in midair. Both were down and dazed as the ref counted to 10.**

 **1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Donkey gets up groggily.**

 **The gorilla pinned Cyborg for the win as BB yelled in frustration and Diddy snickering.**

 **1,2,2.75 Beast Boy attacks Donkey Kong with a kick to the head.**

 **Diddy got mad and went after BB as Cyborg got up and decked Donkey in the face and went after Diddy. Cyborg joined BB and blindsided the spidermonkey with a vicious chop to the head and the two did a Double DDT busting his face wide open. Donkey out of nowhere did a Banana Slamma to Cyborg and delivered a spear to Beast Boy busting him open. Donkey rolled Cyborg up for a pin attempt.**

 **1,2,3! Match ended!**

 **The crowd cheered as the bloodied Kongs got up and high-fived as the two Titans rolled out the ring as their Titan friends helped them to their feet and left unaware that Leshawna backstage is ready to get them for the theft.**

 **Vinyl: Here are your winners, The Kongs! Somebody pick up the trash! Homer and Robin, when I get my hands on you both! Fucking donuts and boxes are everywhere! What the? Homer, why are you eating that shit off the floor? That's disgusting!**

 **Chris: Since Homer is busy eating all the donuts, let me say that DS came with a win here tonight! Coming up is Taki's chance to earn a shot in facing Roll for the National title at Vendetta. If she wins, we'll have a Triple Threat match! After that is the Women's Tag action with Shantae and Sky of Scuttle Town's Finest vs. Morrigan Aensland and Felicia of the Darkstalkettes. Mega Man already had a win for Capcom Crusaders earlier so Roll, Morrigan and Felicia can help add two more wins of the night for the stable. Then, it's first of three qualifying matches to face the tag champs at Vendetta. Bros. of Chaos vs. DOA Squad. Homer, stop that!**

 **Homer drops the last box with some Krispy Kremes remaining as he went back to the announcers table and the cleanup crew took the boxes and swept the crumbs.**

 **Vinyl: Thank you. Homer, don't do that again!**

 **Homer: Ugh! Don't remind me!**

 **Chris: Told you not to do that! but the last two matches will be a Hardcore contendership between Time Crisis villain, Wild Dog vs. The Juvie Bastard, Duncan! And finally, a Fatal 4-Way with Madea, Giganta, Mama Robotnik and the Raging Chick, Eva! When we return, it's a battle between the girls of Namco and Capcom stables.**

 **=====Backstage======**

 **Leshawna: Get back here, you thieving rats!**

 **Robin: We're sorry! We're hungry for snacks!**

 **Cyborg: Yeah! can't you let us slide?**

 **Beast Boy: Yeah, yo! We can barf it up or shit it out!**

 **Leshawna: Hell, no! Get over here!**

 **The plus-sized girl chased the three Titans out of sight as Raven and Starfire deadpanned. All of a sudden, Eva continued the chase as Nyotengu giggled while running away from the raging camper.**

 **======Namco World Order Locker Room======**

 **The members of the stable wore their 765 jersey designed by the leader himself. Pac-Man addressed to his followers of tonight's match and the weeks leading up to Vendetta.**

 **Pac-Man: All right, peeps! Tonight, Dig Dug and I with the help of Maxi, Voldo, Jin and Yoshimitsu, we fucked the RRBs up! Congrats on getting those Rowdyruff Bastards.**

 **The men nodded in appreciation from their leader as he continued on.**

 **Pac-Man: With that shit done, we got two important matches going on tonight! Taki, you will face the enemy in the Crapcom Crusaders being my blue rival's sister! She's the current National Champion! If you beat her, you'll be on the card plus another lady that will face Roll for the belt at Vendetta**

 **Taki: I just hope it's not Bulma Bitch! She's the reason why I was put out of action for a few months! Few damn months!**

 **Asuka: Calm down, girl! Bulma's not in the running yet! She has to get through three women next week to earn a shot. Just focus on defeating Roll for the spot and if Bulma wins—**

 **Taki: Then, I'll personally fuck her up at the Show of Pure Vengeance!**

 **Pac-Man: Remember that you must defeat Roll to make it happen! The Flock, Crapcom or any other stable will not take what's rightfully ours!**

 **Yoshimitsu: Yeah!**

 **Pac-Man: The other important matters is that I cashed in my rematch clause to face that damn Saiyan, Goku for the Intercontinental title! rest assured that I'll get back what's rightfully mine! Next is the contendership for the hardcore championship! Wild Dog, you're the man to take down Duncan for a chance to get at Kiba for the belt! If you win, guard it until the show ends!**

 **Yoshimitsu: Why would he do that?**

 **Nina: That's because it's a 24/7 rule, remember? Everyone in the hardcore division will gun after his ass for the same thing he's doing!**

 **Jin: And it's not like he can just rest on his laurels like other champion divisions. He'll have to report to our locker room. And no, Maxi! You can't internally attack a member for that belt!**

 **Maxi: Damn it!**

 **Jin: if Kiba were to get the belt at the PPV or any other person, then you attack them instead!**

 **Maxi: Goody! That Kiba is mine! He'll pay for what he did to me last week!**

 **Voldo: (Hiss! Hhiss Grunt!)**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: Oh, yeah! I forgot about the women's Slamazon belt and the Tag Titles.**

 **Pac-Man: that's next also! A 25-woman Battle Royal is a Slamazon Championship! My babe and Asuka will be in that ring getting that belt and dethrone that Twilight Sparkle and I think that two or three girls of Crapcom are in this too. Don't let them have it!**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: Don't worry, boo! I'll make sure they don't and I'll destroy that egghead bitch and Thunder Thighs for last time!**

 **Asuka: Is that because Chun-Li called you, "The Eater of Balls"?**

 **The entire group except Ms. Pac-Man were laughing at the moniker given to her last week. she narrowed her eyes and snarled as she bonks Asuka on the head and the two girls wrestle each other to the ground.**

 **Ms. Pac-Man: Shut the fuck up, Asuka! You and that mouth!**

 **Asuka: Get off of me, fuckmunch!**

 **Yoshimitsu, DD and Maxi: Whup that bitch! Whup that bitch!**

 **Wild Dog: Is that even necessary?**

 **Pac-Man: Will you all knock it off? And you three quit egging them on! anyway, King and Marduk are defending the titles against three other teams that qualify. But last week, we still have them. Hey, King! Wake your buddy's lazy ass up!**

 **King: Grrr! Roar! Grrrrr! GRRRRRRR! (Mardy, wake your ass up! It's important!)**

 **Marduk: (yawns) Damn, King! I was having a dream of me boning the shit out of a hot babe. Who told you to wake me out of a wet dream in which it never happened because of you.**

 **Pac-Man: I did, shithead! Now listen up! The upcoming three weeks will determine who you'll face at Vendetta! Tonight would be the Bros. of Chaos vs. your familiar adversaries, The DOA Squad!**

 **Jin: If I ever see those bastards again, I'll break their necks. Except for the redhead girl. She digs me.**

 **Dig Dug: Dude, she kicked you in the nuts after you'd try to holla at her.**

 **Jin: So? She's just playing hard to get.**

 **Yoshimitsu: Just slap her ass next time. She'll like that. hell, I'll slap Nina and Taki's right now.**

 **Nina: Do that and fucking die!**

 **Taki: No chance in hell.**

 **Asuka: Don't listen to that idiot! He's trying to get you wound up ball less.**

 **Jin: I'll do just that. thanks, Yoshi.**

 **Pac-Man: Fuck, no! do that on your own time! Stay put! The only thing missing is the Universal Title! Come next week, you run in on the match Vegeta and that blue bastard is participating in. the boss dude would have no other choice but to put you all in an elimination challenge! That's when you get the damn prize. Then, Kasumi would sure to like you then.**

 **Jin: Really? Shit yeah! I will do that shit.**

 **Suddenly, a knock at the door came as Wyatt came to tell the group about the match.**

 **Pac-Man: What's up, Wyatt?**

 **Wyatt: The cleanup crew is done cleaning the mess up from the Titans' littering. Taki is on now.**

 **Taki: Well, time to kick that Roll's ass right here and now.**

 **Pac-Man: That's what I'm talking about! Go get her!**

 **The ninja left as she tore out on a mission and Wyatt escorted her to the arena.**

 **=====Roll's Theme from MVC=======**

 **The crowd cheered as the cheerful girl walked down the ramp smiling to the fans. the blonde girl in her red and white outfit signed autographs and went back to going to the ring.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Representing Capcom Crusaders and the current National Champion, Roll!**

 **Chris: The National Champion is here and although this isn't a title match, she can make it just her and the mystery woman next week to make it to Vendetta.**

 **Homer: Whew, that crap I took in the bathroom cured my stomach!**

 **Chris: TMI? Roll had the reign for 4 months now and come vendetta if she wins would be 5 months in her 2** **nd** **reign.**

 **Roll entered the ring as she posed for the fans as she waits for her opponent.**

 **====Hoko Temple=======**

 **The crowd cheers/boos as the ninja walked out there on a mission to defeat Roll. The ninja wore her 1** **st** **costume from Soul Calibur II as she ignores some thirsty male fans.**

 **Vinyl: And from Japan representing the Namco World Order, Taki!**

 **Homer: She's back in action and she's desperate for a win here.**

 **Chris: Right you are, Homer! Ever since Bulma brutally maimed her on purpose to get her out of the picture, this girl wants revenge for her dreams of being in Forcemania dashed because of the injury. Now that Bulma's back from suspension, this fuels the fire of Taki as she wants to defeat Roll in order to be in the show of pure vengeance and how fitting.**

 **Homer: But doesn't Burma have to win next week to be in the picture?**

 **Chris: Bulma. And yes, she has to win next week for her shot. Once she wins, things are going to get real personal.**

 **The ninja jumped over the ropes as she stared Roll down after the champ handed her belt to the official. The bell rings with Taki unleashing a flurry of chops to Roll's midsection and attempts an Enso Giri sending the blonde down to the canvas. The ninja locks in the armbar making Roll grunt in pain with the hold intensifying. The champ knees and kicks Taki to escape in which she does. After escaping, Roll delivers an armdrag and slings the ninja down with authority. Taki grunts as Roll stomps at her but her leg was caught and the champ trips and falls on her face. Taki then ran to the turnbuckles and went to the top to deliver a flying crossbody connecting to Roll. The ninja then covers the blonde for the win.**

 **1,2 Roll kicks out.**

 **The two ladies got back up and engaged in a slugfest for three minutes following a Roll Buster to the Namco member. Taki was dazed as she lays on her writhing back as the champ tries to put her away.**

 **1,2, 2.75 Taki kicks out.**

 **Taki got to her feet groggily but shook it off knowing what she needs to do to have a possible vengeance on Bulma. The ninja did a running kick to Roll's jaw stunning her and she then did a Tornado DDT to the mat planting Roll's face busting her open as blood poured out some on the mat. Taki signaled to the crowd that the finisher is near. When Roll got up, Taki delivered a Fuma Suplex (2 Back Suplexes) to the champ and pins her.**

 **Chris: Looks like part of Taki's wish is granted.**

 **Homer: Woohoo! Pin that blondie! Her minutes are numbered!**

 **1,2,3! Match over.**

 **The ninja helped Roll to her feet and expressed no hard feelings. The ref raised her hand in victory but a theme song of Bulma plays as the co-founder of The Flock came out as the crowd boos harshly. Taki gritted her teeth as her nemesis responsible for the brutal attack few months ago.**

 **Chris: Why the hell is Bulma coming out here?!**

 **Homer: Maybe she's making amends?**

 **Chris: And pigs fly? I don't think so! It's obvious why she's out here and it's not good.**

 **Bulma was handed a mic as she spoke to the seething ninja who had her own mic. The Flock leader smugly spoke through the mic.**

 **Bulma: So Taki returns from injury? How fitting! I guess that attack I pulled on you didn't put you out for GOOD!**

 **Taki: Bitch, you're the one who fucked my dreams of making my Forcemania moment! I had to watch on the sidelines as other women had theirs!**

 **Bulma: That's part of the business, hon! It's dog-eat-dog in the FFW! If you don't have alliances, your ass is grass! And that's before Pac-Man and Pac-Bitch started the so-called Namco World Order that you are in now!**

 **Taki: If that means maiming me to the point I nearly died?! You're crazy! Not only did you try to maim me, but you brutally messed up some of ladies in the locker room! And your Saiyan Prince dashed Krillin's chances of making Forcemania! I'm not sure when he's coming back!**

 **Bulma: I don't give two shits about that! and if I win against three other lowlifes in that ring, I'll rip that belt off of Ms. Goody-Goody here and I'll destroy you once and for all!**

 **Roll: You think you can just barge here and run the place! You and The Flock are a bunch of backstabbing dogs and in your case, a backstabbing dirty bitch!**

 **Bulma: Say that again? I'll wring your fucking neck!**

 **Taki: You heard her!** _ **A backstabbing dirty bitch!**_

 **Bulma snarled and tried to brutally attack the two girls until a voice boomed from the speakers.**

 **Mr. N: Hold it right there, Bulma! I forgot to tell you something earlier!**

 **Bulma: And what's that?! You better have a reason why you'd stop me from beating those two's asses!**

 **Mr. N: Bullshit, I have a reason and there will be no assbeating tonight! Anyway, if you ever lay a hand on Roll or Taki before Vendetta or should I say if you punch your ticket there, consider our deal null and void!**

 **Bulma: But that's bullshit!**

 **Mr. N: Too fucking bad! I make the rules around here! my orders stands! Back off and leave them alone! Do I make myself clear?!**

 **Bulma decided to just give up and storm out but she gave her potential opponents a threatening warning.**

 **Bulma: You two are lucky that the boss saved your pathetic asses! If I win next week, you two will regret crossing me! When Vendetta comes, you two won't be lucky!**

 **Taki: Remember this! When we meet at the PPV, I'll be the one to take you down for me and the other women you nearly killed! Ivy, Orchid and Hawkgirl! This is for you! I'll avenge you girls!**

 **Bulma sneered at Taki and Roll as she left for the backstage area as the crowd cheered at Taki and Roll standing up for themselves.**

 **Chris: This bitter rivalry between Taki and Bulma just got heated! Now that Taki did her part, now it's up to Bulma to do hers.**

 **Homer: That Bulma better be lucky she can qualify next week!**

 **Chris: True that. The boss made it clear that Roll and/or Taki mustn't have a hand laid on them before the PPV or else the Flock woman's chances are done like dinner. Coming up is the women's tag team action between Scuttle Town's Finest and the Darkstalkettes! Then it's men's qualifiers for the first spot for grabs for the Four Corners match. Let's see what's going on backstage beforehand.**

 **======DOA Squad Locker Room=======**

 **The DOA crew were chilling as Ryu asked Hayate something. The three ladies were just laying on the benches while Jann Lee looked at naked pics of Leifang.**

 **Hayabusa: What do you think of the Brothers of Chaos?**

 **Hayate: I think they're all right. They have numerous titles but we can take them. also, what do you think of that tengu chick winning the Women's Hardcore belt? She can be quite useful in our crew.**

 **Hayabusa: I don't know, man. Sure she's not like Bankotsu-bo but I hope she doesn't get on the girls' bad side. As for the Bros. of Chaos, we shouldn't worry too much about them.**

 **Hayate: Relax, man. She can be the female muscle for the Women's Hardcore Title! Think about it, dude. We're gunning for the Tag titles to face those Tekken bastards that fucked us up. And if we rip that belt from them at Vendetta and recruit Nyotengu in our crew—**

 **Hayabusa: Then we'll have two titles in our stable! Brilliant, bro! Not only that, Kasumi will face 24 other women in the Battle Royal for the Slamazon title which possibly means three titles for us!**

 **The two brofisted as they laughed evilly as the girls deadpanned at them. Kasumi broke the awkwardness as she turned to her sister.**

 **Kasumi: Now that they mentioned the Slamazon title at Vendetta, I want to make Asuka pay for popping off at me. if she thinks she can roll up on me believing that she's the shit, she's got another thing coming! And Nyotengu better not cause trouble for us if she were to join the stable.**

 **Ayane: Well, that's understandable. But I think Ryu is on to something here. if Nyotengu were to join us, she'll technically have it here for as long as she can survive the 24/7 rule for as long as possible. We'll have a powerhouse! No offense, Hitomi.**

 **Hitomi: None taken.**

 **Kasumi: I suppose so. If it's good for us, then I'm in on it. I wonder when Leifang and other DOA fighters like us can join in?**

 **Ayane: I don't know, Kas. The FFW has to hire and some cases promote them from RXT Fiction. Leifang, Brad, Eliot and Kokoro are in that developmental division.**

 **Kasumi: I guess. We need a good candidate for the Women's Tag Team division. I mean, Hitomi is busy working on moving up the ranks of the Women's TV titles and you're working from the bottom of the National titles.**

 **Ayane: Yeah, I know. hey, what the hell is Jann doing on my phone?**

 **The kunoichi went near Jann and gritted her teeth as she bonked him on the head after she saw naked pics of Leifang and others from the blogposts.**

 **Jann: What the hell?! I was enjoying that shit.**

 **Ayane: Not on my phone, asshole! You got your own!**

 **Jann: My phone got busted during the fight last week with those bastards remember?**

 **Kasumi: Still you shouldn't have done that.**

 **Hayabusa: Jann, what am I going to do with you?  
Hayate: Give him a medal? **

**Jann: Hell, yeah!**

 **Hayabusa: Not a chance in hell. Anyway, you can be useful! I want you to disrupt the hardcore match tonight against Wild Dog and Duncan! I'm sure that you three can make it to the hardcore card at Vendetta. Sure, you could've beaten Kiba already and got your revenge today but it would be better to do it at the Show of Pure Vengeance, right?**

 **Jann: Shit yeah! that Wild Dog will regret along with his fellow Tekken crew and that unibrowed freak!**

 **Kasumi: Uh, Jann? Wild Dog is not from the Tekken universe.**

 **Jann: Then why is he hanging out with the Tekken characters then?**

 **Ayane: That's because he's a Namco character from Time Crisis! Hence the Namco World Order stable, dumbass!**

 **Hitomi: Haven't you paid attention to the members of the stable? All of the members came from popular Namco franchises.**

 **Hayabusa: That's right. We don't have a grudge against Wild Dog but it's business and he must go down along with Kiba and possibly Duncan! Jann, don't fail this mission! It's important that you run-in on the match!**

 **The group nodded in agreement and Jann Lee got bonked again by Ayane for trying to take her phone again.**

 **Jann: Fuck was that for?!**

 **=======Burning Scuttle Town from Half-Genie Hero=======**

 **The lights flashed as the crowd cheered and clapped to the song as the two girls danced down the ramp. Streamers went off as they continued down the ring.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a women's tag match! From Scuttle Town, Shantae and Sky of the Scuttle Town's Finest!**

 **Chris: These girls are a joy to watch! The genie is a hugging and dancing machine! I guess after dancing through the danger, she's a force to be reckoned with. so don't let her cutesy appearance fool you.**

 **Homer: Sky's no slouch either. She's known for aggressive style of combat in the ring. The two girls each won 3 Slamazons and 1 National before winning 3 Women's Tag titles.**

 **Chris: Sure they did so then but they're out here hoping to get a shot at the tag champs, Aria and Sonata Dazzle to make it their 4** **th** **reign.**

 **Sky stood on the apron as her genie friend climbed into the ring as they wait for their opponents.**

 **======Morrigan's Theme from MVC======**

 **The crowd cheers a little as the two Darkstalkers ladies went down the ramp strutting like models. The male fans drooled with some of their girlfriends slapping them in the head while some got punched in the nuts.**

 **Vinyl: And from Scotland and USA respectively and representing the Capcom Crusaders, Morrigan Aensland and Felicia of the Darkstalkettes!**

 **Chris: Although their stable had one win and one loss, they can add a second win of the night. The succubus and the catgirl are athletic and fierce. Aside from making the guys drool, these girls are not the type you want your mom to meet.**

 **Homer: Whoa. I'm sure Quagmire from Family Guy would love to go bump in the night with those two.**

 **Chris: That guy would get himself killed by those two. They have an arsenal of attacks and they're not afraid to use them.**

 **Felicia decided to enter the ring and stare the genie down as the succubus stands on the apron. The match starts with the two girls circling trying to shoot for an opening. Shantae shoots for a running kick but Felicia catches the high kick and does a Dragon Screw taking the genie down to the canvas. The catgirl then did a legdrop to the midsection. She then did a springboard missile dropkick landing on the genie's belly and she pins her.**

 **1,2 Sky breaks it up by a running knee to Felicia's head.**

 **Felicia released the pin and meowed in pain as she got up and held her head. Shantae stood to her feet and delivers a spinebuster to the catgirl sending her to the mat. The genie ran to the turnbuckles and jumped off the top and connected with Felicia via the Swanton Bomb pin combo.**

 **1,2 Morrigan breaks the pin with a kick to Shantae's head.**

 **Morrigan exits the ring as thee catgirl gets on her feet groggily as she backed away for a moment. Shantae got to her feet but Felicia delivered a Rolling Buckler launching her into the air and crashed to the canvas. The catgirl rolls her up in a pin**

 **1,2 Sky breaks the pin with a dropkick to Felicia's back.**

 **The two active girls tagged their partners as Sky and Morrigan traded places with their partners and engaged in a slugfest. Sky threw a right hook to the succubus's jaw and grabbed her wing and tossed her down to the canvas. The aviator jumped on Morrigan and the ladies take the slugfest to the ground. Felicia taunted at Sky getting her ass beat but Shantae crept from the ringside floor and pulled the catgirl's legs making her fall to the floor. Shantae and Felicia had some words and the girls brawled as they traded punches and kicks throughout the ringside area. Shantae decked Felicia with a swift punch to the ribs and delivered a Genie Bomb to the floor as the catgirl yelped.**

 **Shantae: Red 2 Go!**

 **The genie yelled as the crowd held their signs and chanted, "Hey, we want some Shantae!". Morrigan yelled at her partner to get up as she stands up but Sky crept up to the Darkstalkette and delivers an RKO sending the succubus face down. Shantae then entered the ring as the two girls picked Morrigan up and delivered the Scuttle T! (Double DDT) sending the succubus back down busted open. The crowd went insane as the genie and the aviator belly danced and pinned her.**

 **1,2,3! Match ended.**

 **The two girls jumped for joy as the ref raised their hands in victory. The Darkstalker girls got up as the four girls in the ring showed no hard feelings.**

 **Vinyl: Here are your winners, Scuttle Town's Finest!**

 **Chris: that's how you earn a title shot in the rankings! Shantae and Sky did what they had to do but the Darkstalkettes weren't shabby either. I hope that they can earn a shot at Vendetta if they can get through Rarity and Pinkie Pie first next week.**

 **Homer: How'd you know that?**

 **Chris: We had an update from Mr. N via text saying that Rarity and Pinkie Pie can get the opportunity if either two teams here win. That's something to look forward to on the next Battleground. Up next is the first slot match for the Tag Team championship. Coming up next.**

 **====Locker Room====**

 **Madea, Joe, Brown, Cora and Bam were sitting on the bench as the granny wore her leotard making her brother cringe. Bam who is a short and plump woman and a ride or die chick to Madea came from the press area trying to holla at Wyatt. But Madea drags her back here.**

 **Joe: Mabel, you look like a big ol' g-raffe with that on! hell!**

 **Madea: Joe, you always have somethin' to say! I don't give a damn about what you say.**

 **Bam: These people here are strange as hell!**

 **Madea: What do you mean?**

 **Bam: Girl, I saw two men that looked so damn evil! One had red eyes and beads on his neck looking mean and the other had a cape and is huge with some dark flames comin' out! I'm telling you! That's one of the craziest people I've ever seen!**

 **Madea: Are you sure? You high as hell! How many times do I have to tell you about bringing weed? You get crazy as hell not like that nasty bastard Joe here!**

 **Joe: Mabel, you huge and yo mama!**

 **Brown: That would be your mama, too!**

 **Cora: Joe, that's wrong! Don't say things like that.**

 **Madea: Exactly!**

 **Bam: Who is coming here? she's big like us!**

 **Joe: Ah, hell! Not Mabel's long lost sister from another mister! Hell!**

 **The woman entering the room looks like Dr. Robotnik but had poofy hair and lipstick with no moustache. She glared at Joe and grabbed him by the neck as she sneered.**

 **M. Robotnik: You have anything else to say to me?! Just like my idiot son, you look like a pathetic wimp!**

 **Joe: Come on now! put me down! I'm just joking with you!**

 **MR: I'm not listening to you! How about I stuff you in this locker?**

 **Brown: Put him down! he's sorry! He's Sooooorrrryyyy!**

 **Madea: Put that man down! if anyone's going to put him in his place, it's me!**

 **Mama Robotnik slammed Joe back down as the old man farted and yelled as Brown and Cora helped him back up. Bam and Madea looked at the mother of the villain as she asked Madea something.**

 **MR: So you are my opponent in tonight's match, huh?**

 **Madea: Ah, yeah?! Who are you?**

 **MR: I'm Mama Robotnik! But I'm known by most as Mama R.! in that case, I'm looking forward to breaking backs including yours!**

 **Madea: Well I'm looking forward to beating the hell outta you! I'm a thug from Georgia and everyone knows it!**

 **MR: Well, thug! I'm rotten to the core and when that match is over, three women including you will wear bodycasts! See you in the ring and your lackeys better take a good look of you before I place you in the hospital!**

 **Madea: We'll see about that once I put yo ass in the hospital or the grave! Which one you want?**

 **Joe: Choke that—**

 **MR: Shut it, old man or I'll—**

 **Madea: Whatcha gon do?! Whatcha gon do?! I dare you to do somethin'!**

 **Bam: C'mon, 'Dea! Save that for the match now! she don't know who she messin' with!**

 **Madea: Damn straight! She gon learn real quick!**

 **Mama Robotnik and Madea stared intensely as the camera went somewhere else.**

 **=======Near the arena entrance=====**

 **Spike D. and Discord were warming up for their upcoming match as the former spoke up.**

 **Spike D." Bro, we're going to get this match in the bag! Not knockin' on DOA Squad but we're gonna do what we gottta do! The Namco World Order will regret getting what's rightfully ours!**

 **Discord: True that, man! Once we win that match, we're one step away from doing that! Fluttershy would dig me more once I get my hands on that title.**

 **Spike: Rarity would feel the same way if I get them. I even get a boner.**

 **Discord: Dude, worry about the boner later! We got chaos to cause!  
Spike D.: And unleash hell! But we can invite some chicks over though.**

 **Discord: Hells yeah!**

 **=========Madhouse by Anthrax======**

 **The crowd cheered as the green spiky haired man and the guy in the white hair and goatee rock out to the theme song. The pyros went off as the crowd were clapping to the rhythm. The two superstars wore a black shirt with the flaming skull surrounded by a circle and denim jeans and black boots.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a tag team match! From good old Equestria, Spike Drake and Discord of Bros. of Chaos!**

 **Chris: Those dudes like to rock out and score chicks! Reminds me of Beavis and Butthead but a little more successful with wits and women.**

 **Homer: But Beavis and Butthead had some success with girls.**

 **Chris: Yeah right. They had a run-in with an 80-year old dominatrix and that's not scoring! Hell, they got kicked in the nuts and beaten up by other women in the streets.**

 **Spike entered the ring with Discord staying on the apron as their opponents came out.**

 **=====DOA4 Theme of Hayabusa======**

 **The crowd cheer/boos as the two ninjas walked down the ramp ready to rumble as Spike and Discord stared down at them. the pyros went off as the badass ninjas came down the ramp.**

 **Vinyl: And their opponents from Japan representing the DOA Squad, Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate!**

 **Chris: Those two want to get their hands on King and Marduk for last week's assault with help from felloe Tekken characters, Jin Kazama and Yoshimitsu.**

 **Homer: Come on, man! The champs deserved that belt and you know it.**

 **Chris: No, they don't. Those four cheated and I can't blame the ninjas for feeling that way. Besides, that fuels the bad blood between the Tekken Force and the DOA Squad before the former merged with other Namco characters to form their stable. If they really win here tonight, the tag champs better have life insurance especially the luchador who helps out the orphanage.**

 **Hayabusa entered the ring as he stared Spike down with Hayate standing outside the ring. Hayabusa said something to Spike before they begin.**

 **Hayabusa: Nothing personal on you and Discord but I will win to settle the score with Namco World Order.**

 **Spike D.: Likewise, man. Either of us will take Pac-Man's cronies off the tag team pedestal. May the best team win! Let's shake on it.**

 **The two competitors shook on it as they start with martial arts moves. After a minute of martial arts strikes, Spike gained the upper hand and delivered a Tornado DDT sending the ninja to the canvas. The green haired one did an elbow drop to the midsection of the ninja and picked him up from the side and did a scoop slam sending him back down. Spike ran to the top ropes and climbed to the top and attempts a flying elbow but Hayabusa lifted his knees up and counters the aerial offense stunning Spike. The ninja stood in base and stood on the 2** **nd** **rope to deliver a lethal missile dropkick to the midsection of Spike and goes for the cover.**

 **1,2 Discord breaks the pin.**

 **Spike got up and when Hayabusa stood to his feet, the green haired guy whips the ninja to the ropes and when he bounces off of them, Spike did a flapjack sending his opponent in the air and crash face first to the canvas. Spike then picked the ninja up and delivered a Spikebuster with authority and went for the pin.**

 **1,2 Hayate ran in and did a running knee to Spike's head.**

 **After Spike released the pin, he and Hayabusa crawled to their partners and tagged them in. once Spike and Hayabusa were on the aprons, Discord and Hayate engaged in slugfests for a couple minutes until Discord caught the incoming fist and kneed the copperhead in the gut before he did a hip toss throwing the copperhead down to the mat. He did a series of stomps until Hayate grabbed him by the leg tripping the goateed man. Hayate recovered as Discord followed suit before the copperhead delivers a lumbar drop and repeats another. Hayate covered Discord for the win.**

 **1,2 Spike Drake breaks the pin with a dropkick to Hayate.**

 **The two active fighters got back up with Discord launching a 3-Hit combo to Hayate's face before Discord delivers a devastating Chaotic Clothesline sending the copperhead down and covered him.**

 **1,2 Hayabusa breaks the pin.**

 **After Hayabusa broke the pin, Discord and Hayate delivered vicious chops for a minute until Hayate delivered a Twist of Fate sending the goateed man down with authority. As soon as Discord got back up, Hayate delivered the Izuna Drop crashing the goateed man down upon impact. The crowd went, "This is fucking awesome! This is fucking awesome!". Hayate went for the pin as Spike rushes in to stop the pin but Hayabusa trips him.**

 **1,2,3. Match ended.**

 **The crowd cheer/boos as the DOA fighters move on to face their adversaries being the members of the formerly named Tekken Force. the two teams shook hands in respect.**

 **Vinyl: What sportsmanship from those men! Here are your winners, Hayabusa and Hayate of the DOA Squad!**

 **Chris: Look out, King and Marduk! The DOA Squad is out for your blood! They secured their spot in the Four Corners match at Vendetta.**

 **Homer: Spiky and Discord didn't make it to the title card. Next time.**

 **Chris: But at least they're good sports. That's something to be proud of. Seven matches are in the books and two more are coming your way! Wild Dog of NWO vs the Juvie Bastard, Duncan in a contendership to face Kiba who is safely somewhere else in the arena hiding. Then our main event being a Fatal 4-Way between 4 powerful women of the FFW.**

 **Homer: I hope those two knuckleheads Jonesy and Jude double reinforced the ring.**

 **Chris: I hope so too! Last year around Halloween was a disaster. Anyway, the hardcore match is coming up next.**

 **===Mr. N's Office=======**

 **Mr. N: Are you sure that you two reinforced the ring good? You know what happened the last time you guys didn't do it.**

 **Jonesy: What happened again?**

 **Jude: I forgot, dude. Haha.**

 **Mr. N: In case you missed it, Sabrewulf, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Zangief and Haggar were in a 5-man challenge and when Zangief delivered the Final Atomic Buster to both DK and Sabrewulf, the ring imploded meaning it collapsed to the floor and the ref had to be in the hospital.**

 **Jonesy: Whoa! That's brutal, man!**

 **Jude: Dude! That's got to hurt.**

 **Mr. N: Yes, it did. The combined weight of the powerhouses was too much for the ring to handle them. so with double reinforcements this time, it won't happen again.**

 **Jonesy: But those competitors were men. This time, it's women.**

 **Mr. N: Did you see the size of the competitors? Madea, Giganta and Mama Robotnik are among the heaviest female powerhouses in the FFW right now. Eva isn't as big as them but she's physically intimidating. Leshawna and Nyotengu is a powerhouse also.**

 **Jonesy: I haven't seen them yet.**

 **Mr. N: Well, tonight's your lucky one. After Duncan and Wild Dog's match, the women's Fatal 4-way will start. And you two better be right about this. I don't want anyone in that squared circle hurt. Do you guys understand me?**

 **Jonesy: Sure. You can count on us. We'll be sure that the ring is secured and strengthened.**

 **Jude: Same here.**

 **Mr. N: Good. You guys are dismissed.**

 **The two staff members left the room as the owner clicked back on the RAW telecast.**

 **Mr. N: Get 'em, Braun! Slam Elias through that table!**

 **========Backstage=====**

 **Duncan was walking around to the arena entrance as his match is drawing near. He spotted Heather posse and smirked.**

 **Duncan: I'm sure that one of Heather's cohorts can give this bad boy some love. Hmm. That girl that used to pal around with the lemonade worker is worth checking out.**

 **The Juvie Bastard rolled up to the Clique as Lulamoon yelled at him.**

 **Lulamoon: Trixie knows you're up to something. What do you want?**

 **Tricia: Don't you have a match against Wild Mutt?**

 **Duncan: Yeah. but it doesn't hurt to come in the arena and watch me destroy his ass. Whaddya say, Precious?**

 **Tricia: Hell, no. I wouldn't go in there with you if you were the last dork on the planet!**

 **Heather: You heard her. Get bent.**

 **Princess: That's right. Go and beat Wildmutt and we'll come up with a bargain.**

 **Heather: Shut up! That's not helping!**

 **Lulamoon: The great and powerful Trixie says go away. Trixie isn't interested in your advances.**

 **Duncan: Playing hard to get, eh? If one of you were to kiss me, I'd let you.**

 **Tang: Uh, no? I will not do such a thing.**

 **Heather: Get lost or I'll make you.**

 **Tricia: That's right. Go and get to that arena already.**

 **Duncan: All right but what if I help you five get even with the big old woman?**

 **The girls raised their eyebrows at the delinquent as Tricia narrowed her eyes at him.**

 **Tricia: Ughhh! What are you talking about, loser?**

 **Heather: Yeah. tell us or buzz off.**

 **Lulamoon: Trixie wishes to know what you mean about this big old woman.**

 **Princess: There are plenty of big women over here. be specific.**

 **Tang: This better be worth my time!**

 **Duncan: Relax, wildcats! I'm talking about the one with the glasses and three other people with her. she kicked all your asses good and left.**

 **Heather: Madea? That old bitch! Tell me more!**

 **Lulamoon: Trixie is interested this time. Trixie's listening.**

 **Duncan: Here's the thing. After my match with Pac-Man's crony, Wild Dog, the woman you despised will be fighting three other women including a certain raging camper we voted off two times! Heather, you know this.**

 **Heather: Eva! That angry bitch! She always gets under our skin! Madea and Eva are on the Clique's hit list!**

 **Tricia: Tell me exactly what your plans are.**

 **Duncan: It's simple. After I'm done with the match, I'll see you at the entrance and then we'll go to your locker room and time our ambush. Those four women are going to be busy fighting that they won't pay attention. I suggest you bring suitable improvised weapons to the ring.**

 **Heather: And why would we do that?**

 **Duncan: Because those three women are the size of a fucking truck! You're dealing with a mother of Sonic's nemesis, a supervillain giant and the other two are obvious. Get the right weapons or your asses are grass!**

 **Heather: Well, I'm glad you came to us. We'll be glad to use your services. Consider this a personal alliance temporarily.**

 **Tricia: That's right. I guess you are what the others say. A Juvie Bastard.**

 **Duncan: You know it. I'll be bach. Time to terminate the Wild Dog!**

 **Duncan left for the arena and picked up a pair of lost brass knuckles as the mean girls laughed evilly unaware that Brown was spying and ran in the other direction to warn Madea.**

 **=======Wild Dog's Theme from Time Crisis 3======**

 **The crowd cheered/boos as the mercenary walked down the ramp with a sledgehammer in his hand. he had a badass scowl as he focused on the ring.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled as a hardcore match! From V.S.S.E representing the Namco World Order, Wild Dog!**

 **Chris: Two victories for the Namco World Order and Wild Dog can help make it three wins and a chance to face Kiba in the Hardcore Championship at Vendetta. The match cards for Vendetta are in the stables favor being in 4 title matches. Wild Dog can make it five with tonight's win.**

 **Homer: What a solid lineup for the stable. I'm sure that Wild Dog Is sure to make things happen! As a mercenary, he was trained to use the environment and resources as tools for survival. He and Maxi are hardcore specialists for Pac-Man's stable.**

 **Chris: Yeah. That's what hardcore matches are all about. Environment adaptability is one of the keys to winning hardcore matches. But his opponent knows a thing or two of hardcore.**

 **Wild Dog cracked his knuckles as he waits for his opponents.**

 **=====Down With The Sickness by Disturbed==========**

 **The crowd boos as the juvenile delinquent walked down the ramp kissing the brass knuckles and continued walking down the ramp as the pyros went off.**

 **Vinyl: And his opponent from Muskoka, Canada! The Juvie Bastard, Duncan!**

 **Chris: Duncan is bad to the bone! He has a rap sheet on him to back his moniker. With experience of being a tough guy, he's one of the best in hardcore and street fight matches.**

 **Homer: I'm sure that Duncan wants to get his hands on dogboy for screwing him over at Forcemania. I can't blame him. Kiba did a cheap shot in the nuts with the steel chair.**

 **Chris: He wasn't screwed over. He's not the only one who wants a piece of Kiba. Jann Lee of the DOA Squad wants revenge for last week and Maxi too. That's a prime example here. but if Duncan wants to make his wish happen, it starts with a win right here.**

 **The two fighters stare each other down as they grip their weapons. The match starts with Wild Dog swinging the sledgehammer missing the camper. Duncan charged and decked Wild Dog in the face with the knucks busting him wide open as the mercenary holds his nose in pain. Wild Dog shrugged it off afterwards and connected to Duncan's back with the sledgehammer knocking the delinquent down as he grunted in pain. Wild Dog threw Duncan over the ropes and took the fight outside. Wild Dog grabbed a pair of knucks of his own from under the ring and slipped them on. Duncan got back up to his feet and the two traded bone crushing blows with the knucks. Wild Dog busted the camper wide open as blood poured out of his nose. Duncan grunted as he whips the mercenary into the steel steps stunning him. The camper did a DDT slamming Wild Dog on the steps as the metal clanged with the hard impact as the mercenary yelled in agony. Duncan continued the onslaught by delivering a back suplex damaging the mercenary's back. The delinquent taunted as the mercenary writhed in pain.**

 **Chris: Duncan's insane! Bloodied and battered as he's in the driver's seat. All that bragging and boasting out there is pumping him up.**

 **Homer: Wild Dog is getting up and Duncan's not paying attention right now.!**

 **Wild Dog charged at Duncan with a bulldog sending the two to the ground. The two brawled on the ground as they punched each other with the knucks. After a couple minutes of this, Wild Dog gained the upper hand and blindsided the camper stunning him. The mercenary got to his feet and delivered a German Suplex to the delinquent sending him down with a thud. the crowd went nuts as Wild Dog did a repeat two times dazing Duncan. The delinquent with some fight left tried to get up but the pain intensified. The tough guy didn't care as he groggily stood up looking battered and bloodied. The Two were unaware that Jann Lee dashed down the ramp towards them with a steel chair. The crowd booed as the DOA fighter delivered a chair shot to both fighters. After a while, Duncan and Wild Dog shook the impact off and gunned after Jann Lee as the bell rang with no contest. The three brawled outside the ring for a few minutes.**

 **Chris: What is Jann Lee doing out here? this is ridiculous!**

 **Homer: He's making a name for himself out there! I'm sure that Jann has his reasons.**

 **Chris: Well whatever it is, it better be a good excuse.**

 **After a few minutes of brawling, the three men groggily sat there tired as the owner came down there to end the brawl. He placed the mic to his lips as he addressed to the audience.**

 **Mr. N: Ladies and gentlemen. Due to a run-in, this match is deemed void.**

 **The crowd booed in disappointment as the three men groggily stood up looking a mess. They were grumbling at each other as the owner finished up.**

 **Mr. N: Hold on a minute. Since we have an eager motherfucker out here wanting a shot at Kiba, it will be Wild Dog vs. Jann Lee vs. Duncan vs. the Hardcore Champion himself, Kiba Inuzuka at Vendetta!**

 **The crowd cheered at the news as Duncan smirked at his rivals in which they stare each other down for a moment but when Mr. N left, Duncan exited out the arena to backstage to meet Heather's posse.**

 **Chris: Looks like it's a Fatal 4-Way Hardcore Championship happening at Vendetta, people! If those three men want to take Kiba down, well they got it.**

 **Homer: I can't wait for that day. This PPV is going to be huge.**

 **Chris: That's right and rivalries are at it's worst! The final match of the night is approaching with the Fatal 4-way match being the Clash of the Titans. It's next.**

 **=====Madea and the Fam Locker Room======**

 **Madea made adjustments to her leotard as the two women help her be ready for the match. Joe was sitting there looking at pictures of the FFW ladies but something reminded him to tell Madea something.**

 **Joe: Hey, G-raffe! Where the hell is Brown? I haven't seen him yet!**

 **Madea: Joe, what the hell are you—wait a minute. Brown's gone! That big black seal! Where the hell he at?**

 **Cora: Wherever he is, I hope nothing bad happened to him.**

 **Bam: I hope he brings me something back.**

 **Madea: You look like bringing somethin' back. Hell, you were too busy trying to hit on the poor boy out there knowing that he don't like you like that.**

 **Bam: But he fine as hell.**

 **Madea: Well, Wyatt or whoever the hell he is don't feel you.**

 **Joe: She's not a cougar. She a jaguar! REEEEOOW! Sure she wants him to tap her old bootyhole.**

 **Cora: UUUGHH! JOE!**

 **Madea: Nasty bastard always saying something disgusting!**

 **Joe growled like a jaguar but Madea bonked him upside the head. Suddenly, Brown ran wheezing as the others turn to him.**

 **Cora: Brown! What's the matter?!where were you?**

 **Madea: Yeah, fool?! Where the hell you been? Better start talking!**

 **Brown: I was in the lobby getting me a snack and I heard a few kids thinking about attacking you, Madea! It's aaawful!**

 **Cora: What kids?**

 **Bam: I bet it's a dumb excuse.**

 **Joe: He lyin'!**

 **Brown: No, I'm not!**

 **Madea: Then what they look like? Tell me or I'll beat the hell outta you!**

 **Brown: There were five girls and a guy with a unibrow lookin' like he a thug. I'm scurred of thugs!**

 **Madea: What do you mean five girls and a thug? I'm the realist thug in the room!**

 **Cora: Brown, be specific. What do they look like?**

 **Brown: It's hard to say but I heard that they're called the Click, Clack or something from Hell! They look like privileged girls thinking they grown. They're planning to get you, Madea!**

 **Madea's eyes narrowed and her fists balled as the others gasped at the mention of Heather's posse and Duncan out to get her. bam who haven't met the mean girls was told about them by Cora.**

 **Madea: Those little girls haven't learned they lesson yet!**

 **Joe: Let's go over to them and bust 'em right now! Call 1-800 CHOKE THAT—**

 **Cora: No, we're not going to do that, Joe. Madea, you got a match in a couple of minutes.**

 **Madea: Oh! I forgot about that. I better get gone then. you four cover me outside the ring. We got somethin' for them girls and that wannabe thug!**

 **Madea went out the locker room and went to the arena for her match with her folks following suit.**

 **====I Am Stronger- Braun Stroman Theme======**

 **After the clip of Eva roaring, the song played as she held her dumbbells walking to a booing crowd. the raging camper screamed and roared at the fans as she cursed them out and continued down the ramp to the double reinforced ring.**

 **Vinyl: The main event is a women's Fatal 4-Way match From Muskoka, Canada! The Raging Chick, Eva!**

 **Chris: This is why she got eliminated two times. she's a ticking time bomb and if you do piss her off. She'll fuck you up, dude. She can use those dumbbells against you and is very strong. Great strength and toughness to match.**

 **Homer: Reminds me of Francine at my daughter's school. She hates nerds and if she smells you, your ass is grass. An FYI to Harold and Twilight Sparkle.**

 **Chris: Yikes! I'm glad that she's not on the roster.**

 **Homer: Actually, she's going to make her debut real soon. So watch out.**

 **Chris: What the fuck?! Harold , Jimmy, Steggs and Twilight better watch out. another powerhouse is coming.**

 **Eva places the dumbbells down near the steps and glares down the entranceway for the next opponent.**

 **=====Bludgeon Bros. Theme========**

 **The crowd boos as Mama Robotnik laughed evilly as her valet, Dr. Robotnik walked beside her. she yelled at the fans to shut up and kept going.**

 **Vinyl: And from Planet Mobius and accompanied by her son, Dr. Robotnik! Mama R!**

 **Chris: That woman is bigger than Robotnik! She may have some raw power on her to make Eva run for her money.**

 **Homer: Hahahah! The big bad doc is downgraded to a valet! Hahahaha! Look at him!**

 **Chris: How embarrassing. That's adding salt to the wound to Sonic beating him time and time again.**

 **Mama R. entered the ring and yells out a battle cry to the booing crowd as Eva groaned at the woman.**

 **====Paige's Theme=======**

 **The crowd boos as the giantess in her bikini stomped down the ramp as she ignored catcalls from the male fans. Eva glared at the giantess as she makes her way to the ring.**

 **Vinyl: And coming to the ring from parts unknown, Giganta!**

 **Chris: Now this woman wants to do two things and that's break backs and crush the opposition. Her strength is her greatest asset for this match.**

 **Homer: She got her ass handed to her by a pipsqueak last week. that's quite an accomplishment.**

 **Chris: She can't win all the time. Besides, she might've put it all behind her now. all she needs to do right now is focus on the match in front of her.**

 **The giantess enters the ring as the two other competitors stare her down. the giantess glared at both of them as the last competitor comes out.**

 **=======Cops TV Theme=========**

 **The home crowd and Madea fans cheered for the badass granny and her posse. Mama R. glared daggers at Madea as she threw her fists in the air while walking down the ramp. Joe danced like a maniac as the announcer address the last competitor.**

 **Vinyl: And from Decatur, Georgia and leader of Madea and the Fam, Madea!**

 **Chris: Looks like Heather isn't the only one with a posse. This no nonsense granny will be on you like stink on shit if you do bad stuff. As we saw earlier in the telecast, she did just that with the Clique From Hell.**

 **Homer: Her brother likes making insults and that's no good. Madea is known to break backs for the good of the people while getting on the police's nerves. Chief Wiggum and his two officers will have a hard time with this one. She's a Baptist.**

 **Chris: What does being a Baptist got to do with Madea's dislike of the cops?**

 **Homer: Because Baptists like to tear stuff up. And that's no good.**

 **Chris: Okay. I'll keep in mind of that.**

 **The badass granny climbed into the ring as her four comrades stood outside the ring where Dr. Robotnik is. The match starts with Eva going at Madea with a flurry of punches but the badass granny grabbed the screaming camper and did a powerslam crashing her hard to the canvas. Eva grumbled as she got up in rage only for Mama R. to deliver a Samoan Drop to the raging camper sending her back down to the mat. The other two women went after Mama R. with a double clothesline making her stagger but held on only for Madea to pick her up and did a piledriver crashing her head hard on the canvas. With Eva and Mama R. down, Giganta traded blows with the badass granny as that lasted for a minute. The giantess delivered a German Suplex to Madea and followed with a missile dropkick to the midsection and covered Madea for the win.**

 **1,2 Madea powers out.**

 **After Madea powered out the pin, Giganta delivered a hip toss sending Madea down with a thud. Mama R. flapjacked the giantess in the air landing on Eva getting up only to be flattened back down. the camper cursed and yelled as the giantess rolls off of her and stands back up. Eva and Madea shook the dizziness off and pummel each other until Madea decided to take the fight to the mat. The two tussled and thrashed about in the ring as the other two women dogpiled on them and they brawled viciously and it stayed that way for a couple minutes. After 2 minutes of fighting on the mat, Madea stood up and grabbed Mama R. and delivered the Halleuyer Slam with authority as the mad scientist's mother crashes to the mat writhing in pain. Giganta delivered the Showstoppa to Eva with a banging thud. she then went on the top turnbuckle only for Joe and Brown to try to grab her legs but the giantess kicked them both knocking them to the ground. Giganta straightened herself and dove from the ropes connecting to Eva with a frog splash pin combo.**

 **1,2 Madea axe handled to Giganta's back.**

 **Madea broke the pin and grabbed Eva and threw the grumbling camper out of the ring landing on the hard floor near Joe who cringed and arfed like a dog as he ran from Eva. Back in the ring, three powerhouses got into a slugfest for two minutes with the Georgia fans going crazy. Afterwards, Giganta and Madea traded punches until the latter did an Oklahoma Slam bringing the giantess down with a thud. Mama R. charged at the badass granny but the latter delivered a Tornado DDT sending the villainess to the mat on her face. Mama R. got to her feet but Madea grabs her and unleashes the Dekalb Suplex putting the brute away and covers her.**

 **1,2,3. Match over.**

 **The home crowd went insane cheering as Madea and her posse danced in victory but a chair shot to Brown, Joe and Madea spoiled the party as the crowd boos harshly. The culprits were Duncan and the Clique From Hell. Heather and the girls start attacking Bam, Brown and Joe. The three try to strike back at Heather's crew. Duncan tried to attack Madea but a punch busted the delinquent back open. Tang and Lulamoon whacked Joe in the leg and trashcanned him with his legs sticking out kicking.**

 **Joe: Get me the hell outta here! that is against the law!**

 **Princess and Tricia grabbed Brown and trashcanned him the same way as Joe but set the can beside the other as Brown kicked his legs screaming for help.**

 **Chris: That is unnecessary! Disrespectful to their elders! Heather and Duncan ought to be ashamed of themselves!**

 **Homer: Disregard for manners. What the hell? Joe and Brown are stuck in trashcans! Hahahahaha!**

 **Chris: You think that's funny?! it's wrong! It's just plain wrong!**

 **Heather and Madea brawled throughout the ringside area. The badass granny threw Heather down with a hip toss and then sent her to the steel steps. Meanwhile, Eva got up and gets out of the way as Tang and Lulamoon fend off Mama R. as she throws punches at the two mean girls only for Duncan to hit her in the back with the chair only for Dr. Robotnik to give the delinquent the DDT. Mama R. joined her son in stomping at Duncan as the camper tries to get away. Bam and Cora goes after Tricia but the mean girl grabbed a 2x4 and swings at them causing the two head for the announcer's table. Chris called them over for safety.**

 **Chris: Hey! Hurry and come over here!**

 **Homer: Yeah! there's room here!**

 **Cora and Bam waited out the madness with Chris and Homer as Giganta, Eva and Madea does a powerslam to Heather and Tang. Suddenly, Leshawna and Caitlin came out and clotheslined Tricia and Princess to the ground as the crowd cheers for the rescue. Then, Twilight Sparkle runs out and spears Lulamoon and delivers the Twilight Shuffle busting her open. Leshawna charged at Heather and the two duke it out but Madea and the plus-sized girl did a 3D to the spoiled bitch. Caitlin delivered the Shop 2 U Drop to her former friend Tricia to the floor with a sickening thud. the madness was over when Mr. N came down to the ramp and silenced the crowd.**

 **Mr. N: Heather, what the fuck? You came out here to attack Madea and her family! And you two Trixies, Really? You five are getting my fucking dander up. Duncan, don't get me started with you!**

 **Heather: Why so angry? Take a chill pill!**

 **Madea: Shut the hell up before I drag you by your two teeth out this damn arena and pernch you in yo throat! I heard about you and those devils planning to get me! And you, Evil Bert!**

 **Duncan: What you call me?! I oughta-**

 **Mr. N: Duncan, shut the fuck up! I swear, man! I'll put you in a trashcan if you push me. I have a good mind to take your crazy ass off of Vendetta but I won't. I'll suspend your ass right now!**

 **Duncan: What? Why am I suspended? This is bullshit!**

 **Mr. N: You should've thought of that before you started plotting to attack Madea and help the girls get revenge! As for you five, I'm not here to save your ass but I will put Madea, Cora, Bam, Mama Robotnik and Giganta in the lineup making it a 30-woman Battle Royal. Worst of all, The Clique From Hell will be suspended until Vendetta! Get the hell outta this damn arena!**

 **Tricia: This is unfair! We want our lawyer!**

 **Heather: You can't do this to me! I'm the Queen Bee!**

 **Mr. N: I can and I just fucking did! Now get out! Security!**

 **The security crew drags the Clique and Duncan out of the arena as they kick and scream. Once out of sight, the boss sighed but held his composure.**

 **Mr. N: I hope I did the right thing.**

 **Madea: Hell yeah! you did the right thing! Hell, like you said, you came from a good family that raised you right! Never forget that!**

 **Mr. N: You know? you're right about that. as long as I'm doing what's right, I shouldn't worry about it. Anyway, congrats on the win. I'm sure your stable is stoked about the Slamazon Championship.**

 **Madea: Halleuyer! I'll teach Heather's posse some respect in the ring.**

 **Mr. N: That's why Vendetta is called the Show of Pure Vengeance. Am I right, FFW Army?**

 **The crowd cheers and said, "Yes" as the owner smirked.**

 **Mr. N: I thought so.**

 **Caitlin: Why are there legs sticking out the trashcans?**

 **The blonde pointed to where Joe and Brown are kicking their feet. Twilight and Leshawna facepalmed at the sight but the owner assured.**

 **Mr. N: Don't worry. I got them.**

 **The owner gently lowered the cans as both men crawled out and were helped to their feet. Joe held his dukes wondering where the attackers went.**

 **Joe: where the hell are they? I oughta ram my foot up their asses 'til they eat shoe polish!**

 **Mr. N: Uhh, Joe? They're gone now. I've suspended them.**

 **Brown: Really? That's nice. Free at last! Free at last.**

 **Homer: Thank dog free at last.**

 **Chris: Those aren't the words! What a night it's been. The Clique and Dumbass Duncan got suspended until Vendetta for their actions. And Madea, Cora and Bam from Madea and the Fam and there's Mama Robotnik and Giganta are in the now added 30-woman Battle Royal. In the end, we—**

 **Bam: We're in the ring weeks from now? You hear that Cora? We're gonna be in the Battle Royal!**

 **Cora: Yes but let the man close this show.**

 **Chris: Thank you. Now next week, we're heading to the Garden in Boston as TJ Penitentiary and Beavis and Butthead of Guy Worldwide for the chance to join DOA Squad at the Four Corners match at Vendetta to dethrone Namco's tag champs. This and more next week on Battleground. Goodnight from Atlanta and see you next time.**

 **AN: That's the second week, folks. Halfway until the first PPV and I apologize for the first chapter saying Shonen Stars have 2 championship belts when Kiba has the Hardcore belt making him, Naruto and Goku have three belts in the stables. My bad. As always, don't forget to read and review. Now for the trivia and results.**

 **======Trivia=======**

 **The ring reinforced is a nod to when last year, Big Show and Braun Stroman had a match and when the former slammed the latter near the end of RAW's episode of the night, the ring collapsed.**

 **I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Stanley and Yummy Mummy are from 6teen. They're the son and mother respectively seen in the Galleria Mall. They make a cameo in the audience in FFW.**

 **=======Results========**

 **Pac-Man and Dig Dug def. Brick and Boomer**

 **Mega Man def. Johnny Test**

 **Harold def. Donald Duck**

 **The Kongs def. Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans**

 **Taki def. Roll and advances to face her at Vendetta**

 **Scuttle Town's Finest def. Darkstalkettes**

 **DOA Squad def. Bros. Of Chaos to get the first spot of Four Corners at Vendetta**

 **Duncan vs. Wild Dog: No contest due to Jann Lee run in**

 **Madea def Mama R. vs. Giganta vs. Eva**


	4. Monday Night Battleground: Week 3

**Hello, everyone! this is Week 3 of FFW which means that only two more weeks until Vendetta, The Show of Pure Vengeance. Now I have set up my upload schedule being Saturday, Tuesday, Thursday and repeat. I'll do my very best to upload the chapters to FFW on these days. Keep in mind that it's subject to change or halt. That is all and on with the show. I don't own anything in this fanfic. Enjoy.**

 **WARNING: The following fanfic contains intense violence, blood, strong language, sexual and mature themes that aren't suitable for children. This material may be offensive to some readers. Read at your own discretion! Do not attempt the stunts shown in this fanfic. You may die!**

 **April: Week 3 of Monday Night Battleground**

 **Theme Song: Back From The Dead Tonight by Skillet**

 **Fireworks went off by the Gigattron as the sold crowd inside the TD Garden go crazy. They held up signs such as, "Bring Back Duncan!", "Halleuyer!", "We Broke the Pinkie Promise!" and "DS 4ever!". Chris McLean and Homer Simpson kicks off the broadcast addressing the fans out there.**

 **Chris: Hello from the Garden in Boston and welcome to another exciting telecast of Monday Night Battleground! We are two weeks away from the Show of Pure Vengeance, Vendetta!**

 **Homer: Things are about to go down tonight as superstars want to have a chance to settle the score.**

 **Chris: That's right, dude. After last week's disrespectful assault by Heather's posse and Duncan, they're suspended until Vendetta but Madea got the last laugh as she and two female stablemates will face off the Clique From Hell in a 30-woman Battle Royal at Vendetta.**

 **Homer: Serves them right for attacking Madea's family like that.**

 **Chris: With that aside, let's go down to the ring as Goku, the new Intercontinental Champion addresses the crowd of his accomplishment.**

 **=====Shon Shala (DBZ Opening)=======**

 **The Saiyan hero walked out wearing the IC title around his waist as the crowd cheered. He went inside the ring as Jonesy hands him the mic.**

 **Vinyl: Ladies and gentlemen, your current Intercontinental Champion, Goku!**

 **Chris: I wonder what the legend is going to say to the FFW Army?**

 **Homer: I don't know but he better hurry up.**

 **Chris: Dude, show him respect.**

 **The crowd kept cheering as Goku smiled proudly as he takes the mic near his lips.**

 **Goku: Hey, everyone! After Pac-Man's reign of terror with that belt, I felt the same way as you all are. It needed to end and that's what I did the first week of April.**

 **The crowd cheered at Goku's fact about defeating the Namco leader. The Saiyan continued on his speech as the cheering died down.**

 **Goku: The Shonen Superstars have three belts that deserves to be in the right hands. The one Namco World Order used to have, Pac-Man turned his back on you and other superstars that helped him get there!**

 **The crowd booed at the mention of Pac-Man's name as Goku nodded.**

 **Goku: Sure Pac-Man started his stable the first week of the month but the fact is that he cheated and lied to get what he wants.**

 **Pac-Man: What the hell you say, asshole?**

 **======NWO Theme=====**

 **The crowd boos at the former champ as he had a mic in his hand ready to chew out Goku.**

 **Chris: Why is Pac-Man out here? what disrespect! The bastard!**

 **Homer: Goku's the bastard calling out Pac-Man like that.**

 **Chris: But it's the truth! That ghost eating asshole turned his back on us ever since he won back the Intercontinental Championship.**

 **The crowd boos as Pac-Man threw the bird at them and started to speak.**

 **Pac-Man: How dare you to disrespect the former champ?! You and your shitty excuse of a stable can't judge me. I'm the damn reason this business is running as it should! Hell, we have a cult following with the 765 Fanbase! It's growing like my glorious dick!**

 **Goku: Last time I checked at Forcemania, you had Dig Dug and Wild Dog come and pick me, Ryu and Diddy Kong apart. That's why you retained your title. face it, if it wasn't for the fact that those two hadn't come to save you, I would've gotten it.**

 **Pac-Man: No, shit! It was a No DQ match and therefore, my comrades can come and pick you apart! And your comrades got the same treatment. Speaking of treatments, get this sonuva bitch, boys!**

 **The crowd booed as King and Marduk, Wild Dog, Dig Dug, Voldo, Maxi, Yoshimitsu and Jin Kazama ran down to attack Goku.**

 **Chris: This is unnecessary! Pac-Man done lost it!**

 **Homer: Hahahahaha! Lay him out, boys! Show that Saiyan what time it is!**

 **Chris: Why would you support this sickening brutality? It's a mugging!**

 **Pac-Man did a Pac-Buster onto the Saiyan followed by Dig Dug giving Goku the Digbreaker to the mat. Maxi hits the hurt Saiyan with the nunchaku to the back and Voldo follows with a chair shot. Jin delivered a missile dropkick from the ropes hitting Goku's midsection. Yoshimitsu picked the groaning Saiyan and does a Rainbow Drop with a thud. Wild Dog gave Goku the Frog Splash from the ropes making Goku yell in pain. King and Marduk does the 3D to the champ and high fives. Pac-Man laughed and taunted as he looked at Goku struggling on his back.**

 **Pac-Man: Let this be a lesson to you and your Shonen Bastards! Bow down to the Namco World Order! Come Vendetta, that belt is mine!**

 **Dig Dug: What the fuck?**

 **BANG!**

 **The ghost eater spotted the digger get whacked with the chair by Ichigo but Pac-Man got blindsided by Gohan's bulldog sending him down hard. Then, Inuyasha, Luffy, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, and Luffy came down the ramp and the two factions took the brawl outside with the crowd getting into a cheering frenzy.**

 **Chris: The male members of the Shonen Superstars are coming to the rescue!**

 **Homer: Not those clowns! Pac-Man can take them on!**

 **Chris: Pac-Man and his lackeys are getting what's coming to them.**

 **Inuyasha gave Wild Dog the Iron Reaver to the hard floor busting him open in the face. Luffy and Ichigo speared Dig Dug and Voldo in the face. Yoshimitsu and Gohan went into a fistfight with Naruto coming to the Saiyan's aid. Goku though groggily engages combat with Pac-Man with fists flying. Kiba and Jin were fighting near the barricade with Akamaru biting the Tekken fighter in the leg not letting go as King and Marduk tries to hit him with their title belts but the Inuzuka spears them both. The brawl continued until the owner came down the ramp with a mic of his own.**

 **======Bulls on Parade by RATM=======**

 **The crowd cheers as the owner spoke through the mic with Pac-Man glaring.**

 **Mr. N: Somebody is being impatient taking on the champ I see! And you have the nerve to have your buddies come out like hyenas and pick apart Goku.**

 **Pac-Man: I'm sending a message to him that we're not to be messed with! and that belt is mine and he and all the douchebags of his knows it.**

 **Mr. N: Well since you like sending messages, I'm sending one at you! I'm pretty sure you want a representative match to pick a style of match to your liking? And it has to be somebody from your stable! That goes for Goku's as well! If either rep from one's stable wins, then you or Goku can pick your type of match for the title belt at Vendetta. That's my offer. So who wants to volunteer?**

 **The crowd cheers as the two factions glare intensely at each other. Inuyasha stepped forward interested in the reps match.**

 **Mr. N: We have one from Goku's stable and Pac-Man's stable better do the same or I'll pick it for them.**

 **Maxi: Count me in. I can kick that dogman's ass any time.**

 **Inuyasha: Keh! You sound like that wimpy wolf, Koga working as security. I'll make you my victim of the Wind Scar!**

 **The crowd cheers as the owner nodded at the confirmation.**

 **Mr. N: Then it's settled! Inuyasha and Maxi in a representative match tonight here in the Garden!**

 **The crowd cheers at this as the owner left for his office with the two factions staring each other down.**

 **Chris: You heard from the head honcho himself! A reps match between Namco's Maxi and Shonen's Inuyasha to determine whether Pac-Man or Goku decides the match type. But before that happens, a women's tag match between Scuttle Town's Finest and Rarity and Pinkie Pie of Elements of Harmony. The winner moves on to face Aria and Sonata of the Dazzlings for the Women's Tag Team Championship at Vendetta.**

 **Homer: That would be awesome to see. But Vegeta and Bulma's objectives are gonna happen tonight, folks!**

 **Chris: Yeah and we'll find out when Vegeta faces Mario, Mega Man, T-Bone, Brick and Robin in a Special elimination challenge. The last two standing will join Naruto and Sasuke at Vendetta for the Universal Championship. Bulma must win the Fatal 4-way match against Bubbles, Blaze and Raven for a chance to be a part of the National Championship Triple Threat Match.**

 **Homer: A tough challenge but The Flock can manage. Vegeta can take them on.**

 **Chris: Also, we have the second spot for grabs between Timmy and Jimmy of the TJ Penitentiary and Beavis and Butthead of Guy Worldwide to qualify for the Four Corners match at Vendetta. Batsu vs. Harold in singles action. Ganondorf and Akuma vs. Ryu and Ken in a tag action match. Finally, a mixed tag match between Captain N and Jill Valentine vs. Link and Zelda vs. Leshawna and Luffy vs Mickey Mouse Club! But let's start off our program with Harold taking on Batsu.**

 **=======Rival Schools Intro Theme======**

 **The crowd cheers as the Taiyo High student as he walks down the ramp with pyros going off. He signed autographs before returning back to the ramp.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! From Taiyo High School in Japan representing the Capcom Crusaders, Batsu!**

 **Chris: This guy is ready for combat at the minute. Aside from fighting the evil Justice High organization, he sharpens his skills and hangs out with Kyosuke and his friends from Taiyo High.**

 **Homer: He's a cruiserweight threat or was until Dastardly ruined his chances to face Tails at Forcemania in which Muttley pinned him for the win.**

 **Chris: You sound enthusiastic of that. Dastardly always ruins chances for anyone and Batsu before Tails was a victim. But now, he's working his way back up the Cruiserweight ladder. Don't get caught in his Guts Upper or you'll regret it.**

 **Batsu enters the ring waiting for the opponent to arrive on the scene. He cracked his knuckles as the crowd cheers.**

 **=======Bret Hart Theme======**

 **The crowd cheers as the former camper walked down the ramp to the theme song. He posed for the fans and kept going.**

 **Vinyl: And from Muskoka, Canada, Harold!**

 **Chris: Harold won his debut match against Donald Duck last week. Can he ride the momentum by defeating Batsu in this cruiserweight bout?**

 **Homer: I don't think so! Batsu will clobber him to pieces. Even though I don't like Crapcom, I'll just be real here. that nerd is deadmeat.**

 **Chris: Don't say I didn't warn you when Harold wins again.**

 **Harold climbs into the ring and displays some respect to Batsu and the Taiyo student returned the favor. The match starts with Harold and Batsu caught in a tie up. The camper and student chainwrestled until the former elbow struck the latter in the ribs a few times and escapes. Harold delivers a spinning sideslam to the student sending him down hard to the canvas. Harold waited for Batsu to get up only to get struck in the head with a Roundhouse by the Taiyo student. He followed with a Tiger Driver crashing Harold down on the mat hitting his head. The camper got up groggily as he regroups with Batsu charging with a bulldog but Harold dodges and goes to the top rope and dropkicks Batsu to the ground. The Taiyo student stumbles as he got back up. The two then exchanged blows for a couple of minutes. Afterwards, Batsu unleashes the Guts Upper launching the camper into the air and crashed on impact. The crowd went into a frenzy as Harold got dazed.**

 **Chris: OMG! The Guts Upper! Harold just became another victim to Batsu's finisher. Can Harold get out of it?**

 **Homer: I don't think so! He's done.**

 **Batsu hooks the downed camper's leg as the ref counts down.**

 **1,2 Harold kicks out.**

 **Harold regroups and rushes at Batsu with a Half-Nelson Slam to the mat. Harold ran and climbed to the top turnbuckle to do a crossbody. The camper connects and delivers a Sharpshooter to the Taiyo student. Batsu tries to fight his way out but Harold holds the lock. The student tries to reach the ropes but was dragged back preventing him from doing so.**

 **Chris: The Sharpshooter! Harold just locked in the Sharpshooter!**

 **Homer: And he's not letting go! Batsu better fight out of the hold!**

 **Chris: Batsu's reaching for the ropes again! he's trying for a ropebreak!**

 **Batsu almost at the ropes tries to drag himself near it despite Harold pulling him back. The student lunged at the ropes and touches for the ropebreak. Once Harold releases the hold, Batsu did an underhook suplex sending the camper down with authority. When Harold got back up, the student gave the camper the Guts Upper again and goes for the pin.**

 **1,2, 2.75 Harold kicks out.**

 **Homer: No, I can't believe this! This nerd refuses to give up!  
Chris: The second Guts Upper didn't work this time. Harold is still alive.**

 **Harold groggily got up but Batsu charges at the camper but misses him and gets tangled in the ropes. Harold grabbed him from behind and does an Atomic Drop sending Batsu to the ground. The camper went to the top turnbuckle and does a Swanton Bomb to the Taiyo student wowing the crowd as he pins him.**

 **Chris: He's going to do it! He's going for the pin! That Swanton Bomb might've gotten Batsu's number.**

 **Homer: This is blaspheme! This is MADNESS!**

 **Chris: Madness? THIS IS AWESOME!**

 **1,2,3. Match over.**

 **The crowd cheers as Harold wins again as he helps Batsu to his feet. They shook hands in respect as the ref raised the camper's hand in victory.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winner, Har- Why is Dastardly and Muttley out here?**

 **The crowd boos as the duo ran in the ring and attacked both Batsu and Harold. Muttley bit Batsu in the arm and knees him in the gut while Dastardly delivers a bulldog to Harold sending him to the mat. The evil duo pummeled the two superstars while laughing.**

 **Chris: Why are they out here?! They've lost it!**

 **Homer: Probably revenge for what that nerd Harold did to them in the first week of the month. This is karma! Woohoo!**

 **Chris: Harold was doing the right thing and this happens! Hold it! Rock Lee and Tails are here to rescue them. Tails with a steel chair to Muttley and Dastardly! Rock Lee launches a Leaf Hurricane to the evil duo! Ain't karma a bitch?!**

 **Homer: Doh! This can't be happening!**

 **The two beats up on the evil duo as Batsu and Harold got up and joined in on the brawl. The four victims of Dastardly and Muttley's dirty tricks did a powerbomb to the evil duo sending them down with a thud. The crowd cheered wildly as the four cruiserweights highfived and exited the arena with the evil duo groggily standing up with Muttley snickering at Dastardly's misfortunes only to bonk him on the noggin. Muttley grumbled as the duo left the arena in defeat.**

 **Chris: Dastardly and Muttley's run-in was thwarted by the four cruiserweights though Lee is a TV champion. They came out to save Batsu and Harold. But at the same time, send them a warning that they will not hold the belts for long.**

 **Homer: Dastardly and Muttley messed up and they have trackers on their ankles!**

 **Chris: I'm pretty sure the boss man is enjoying what he's seeing right now. But next is the Women's tag team contendership match to face Aria and Sonata Dazzle at Vendetta to try to dethrone them. either Scuttle Town's Finest or Elements of Harmony gets the date with them and it's next.**

 **======Press Area=======**

 **Toadette is standing with Vegeta and Bulma as the power couple glared daggers at the nervous Toad girl. The reporter nervously speaks to them with her question.**

 **Toadette: S-So with both of you back from s-suspension, what is your plan tonight a-as y-you both try to qualify?**

 **Vegeta: I don't know why you would ask such an obvious statement but I'll address it to the FFW Army! I'm here to destroy four other bastards in that damn ring to get what's rightfully mine at Vendetta! Kakarot's stable will fall at my feet as I take that Universal title off of that blonde kid's waist! Sasuke couldn't do that while I was gone. That's my answer!**

 **Bulma: I'm gonna break every bitch's neck in that ring tonight and earn the right to break a certain ninja ho's neck also and get what's fucking mine! That National title belongs to the Flock and I'd be damned if Taki takes the title from me or that Crapcom girl Roll! If both of you are listening, when I win, watch your backs because when Vendetta comes, the both of you will leave in a body cast! That's a promise!**

 **Toadette: UUHH! That's a threatening message but good luck in your matches tonight.**

 **The power couple left in a huff as Toadette grew scared but spots two hooded figures in which one was short while the other was taller than the other.**

 **?: Have you seen these people around here?**

 **?: Yeah, we got some unfinished business to take care of with them.**

 **The mysterious duo showed them a picture of The Flock to the reporter and she held her composure.**

 **Toadette: I just interviewed with thee founders and they left for somewhere. Good Luck in finding them.**

 **?: Thanks. We'll go look for them now.**

 **?: After that, let's go eat something and find my homies.**

 **?: We'll do that as soon as we take care of things! Now get going!**

 **The mysterious duo left the press area as Toadette felt confused.**

 **=====Ringside=====**

 **Homer: I wonder who those hooded guys are? They want to meet the Flock for something.**

 **Chris: I don't know but something tells me that Vegeta and Bulma better watch their backs. Rumor has it that it's either the superstars they screwed over in supposedly ended their careers or just fans wanting to join in. The rumored superstars could've been #18, Crimson Viper, Huey and Riley Freeman or any other stars on the list. but we'll find out in due time. But coming up is the women's contendership tag match!**

 **====Burning Town Stage=====**

 **The crowd cheers as the genie and the aviator danced down the ramp as the fans clapped to the rhythm.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a women's tag match! From Scuttle Town, Scuttle Town's Finest!**

 **Chris: These ladies defeated the Darkstalkettes to solidify their contendership spot here tonight. If they can do the same here, they can get the chance to get their reign at Vendetta. But I'm sure that Rarity and Pinkie Pie are vying for that chance also.**

 **Homer: Let's see if those girls have magic in the tank especially that genie girl.**

 **Chris: I'm sure that they do and they won't hold anything back neither.**

 **Shantae enters the ring as her partner stays outside on the apron waiting for the other team to come out.**

 **======Waka Laka======**

 **The crowd cheers as the fashionista and the party girl came down the ramp as the latter fired her Party Cannon leaving confetti and streamers as the crowd loved it and clapped to the rhythm to the song.**

 **Vinyl: And respectively from Canterlot and Ponyville of Equestria and the coolest friends around, Pinkie Pie and Rarity of Elements of Harmony!**

 **Chris: The Elements of Harmony can add another title belt to the stable if these two ladies defeat Scuttle Town's Finest first. The Slamazon and Television titles are in the stable already. So the girls are bringing their A-game here right now.**

 **Homer: Pinkie sure loves to throw a party! But it would be more epic if she and the purple haired one win the match first. Let's get it on!**

 **Chris: Patience, man. It's about to go down.**

 **Pinkie enters the ring and bounced up and down as Rarity stays on the apron. The bell rings as the genie and party girl traded quick strikes to each other with the former winning the strike battle and does a spinning side slam to the latter crashing her on the side. Pinkie bounced back up and whips Shantae to the ropes and when she bounces towards the party girl, she crashed to the mat by Pinkie's spinning heel kick to the head knocking the yelping genie to the canvas. The party girl pins her for the win.**

 **1,2 Sky breaks up the count.**

 **After Sky returned outside, Shantae got up and delivers an elbow smash to Pinkie stunning her and does an underhook Vertical Suplex crashing her to the back. The genie ran to the corner where Sky is and climbs to the top before hitting the flying crossbody to the downed party girl. It connects and the pin is underway.**

 **1,2 Rarity breaks the count.**

 **Rarity returns to the apron as Pinkie rose to her feet and delivered a vicious series of chops before doing a Party Buster targeting the genie's spine. The crowd cheered as Pinkie bounced up and down before she covers the genie.**

 **1,2 Shantae kicks out before Sky runs in but Rarity chases.**

 **Rarity and Sky tussle to the canvas while Shantae and Pinkie traded strikes. Rarity grabbed the aviator and slams her to the ground and gets up to deliver a clothesline sending Shantae down with a thud. The fashionista and the party girl were about to do a double team finisher but Sky got up and bulldogs Rarity to the canvas and locking in the STF. Shantae rolls and stands up as she does a belly 2 belly suplex to the party girl. Sky held on as best as she could with Rarity struggling to the ropes almost near them. The aviator tried to pull her away but the fashionista had some fight left in her. Rarity lunged and touches for the ropebreak as the hold stops. Rarity winces in pain as she gets up trying to regroup. Pinkie delivers a Pinkie Promise submission hold as she tries to hold the genie down. Sky tries to break it up but the fashionista grabs her and delivered a nasty Carousel Clutch. Both girls handled the genie and the aviator in their holds as the latter team struggled and scream in pain.**

 **Chris: OMG! Carousel Clutch! And the Pinkie Promise! Most of the ladies couldn't break the Pinkie Promise!**

 **Homer: or get off the merry-go-round! Looks like the genie and that blonde one can't get out of it.**

 **Chris: And only a few girls had broken their Pinkie Promises. That's brutal! Rarity transitions to the head scissors position but holds Sky tightly. Sky must tap out before she fades. And Shantae is about to give up. She's tapping! She's tapping!**

 **Match ends by submission.**

 **The crowd cheers as the two Elements of Harmony danced as Pinkie fired her Party Cannon in the air as balloons and confetti shot out. Shantae and Sky groggily got up and showed the girls respect. However, Aria and Sonata runs in and attacks the four women along with a pirate girl in a black bikini as she guns for Shantae.**

 **Chris: What the fuck?! the champs and thatpirate girl, Risky Boots ran in and attacked the tag teams. Why are they doing this? Did I forget that Risky returns back on FFW after that Bulma incident?**

 **Homer: Maybe they're sending their contenders a message that the title is theirs and it's gonna stay put. As for Risky, welcome back!**

 **Chris: This is insane! Those three ought to be ashamed! Here comes the rest of the Elements of Harmony! Rainbow with a steel chair shot to Aria while Twilight follows with a Twilight Shuffle! Sonata falls victim to Apple Jack's Apple Bomb! Fluttershy hits Risky with her TV Belt before she delivered the Flutterbomb! The crowd is nuts and hyped!**

 **Homer: This isn't the kind of welcome party Risky had in mind!**

 **Chris: Security is in to split the brawlers. Koga and Ada Wong successfully splits the fight and the three ambushers leave.**

 **Twilight and Apple Jack help Rarity and Pinkie to their feet while Fluttershy and Rainbow did the same for Shantae and Sky. The crowd cheered as the four women were okay.**

 **Chris: Now Risky returned but got a welcome home present unexpected. Now that two matches are in the books, we have the reps match between Inuyasha and Maxi as they will determine whether Goku or Pac-Man gets to choose their style. Following is the tag team action between Ganondorf and Akuma of Bros. of Darkness vs. Ryu and Ken from the World Warriors. It's all next.**

 **=====Press Area======**

 **We go to Ulala and Aiai as they are with Timmy and Jimmy.**

 **Ulala: Hello and here with Aiai and I is TJ Penitentiary. So what is your game plan with the Tag Team titles on the line?**

 **Aiai: Uki-Uki-Ukii-Uka! (Are you fazed of King and that big bald guy?)**

 **Ulala: Aiai says that are both of you fazed of King and Marduk with their allegiance to Pac-Man's stable?**

 **Timmy: Our game plan is this, we're going to put the numbskulls of Guy Worldwide to sleep! After we put 'em on lockdown, King and Marduk are next! What do you say, bro?**

 **Jimmy: Sound plan, bro! As for the monkey dude's question, King and Marduk don't faze us! Namco World Order are wusses and we gonna put them on what?**

 **Timmy: On lock! We ain't never scared and we still not! King and Marduk, if you're listening, you better keep those belts warm because we're coming for you! You won't escape the penitentiary!**

 **The two partners brofisted as Ulala giggled and Aiai laughed while eating his banana and threw the peel in the aisle.**

 **Ulala: Good luck out there on your way to Vendetta.**

 **Aiai: Uki-Uki-Ukaa! Ho-ho-hoooo! (A birdwoman and a raging lady are coming! Get outta the way!)**

 **Aiai pointed at Nyotengu and Eva as the 24/7 rule happened earlier. The tengu ran in the direction where Aiai's peel was sitting. She dodges as she kept running away from the unibrowed camper. Unfortunately for Eva, she slipped on the peel and crashes into the wall knocking paints and ladders on top of her. She growled and snarled like a wild beast as Aiai laughed and pointed. Eva got angry and was about to hurt him.**

 **Eva: Look here, little bastard! Throwing your fucking banana peels! I oughta skin you alive!**

 **Ulala: Hey, you leave him alone! Hurting an innocent monkey! What shame!**

 **Timmy: That's low, dawg!**

 **Jimmy: Yeah! get your unibrowed ass outta here!**

 **Eva: How about I fuck you all up! There wouldn't be a penitentiary to run! It'll be a graveyard with the four of you buried in it! Time to get these hands!**

 **Eva got mad and charges at the four with Aiai hiding and whimpering until a chokeslam to the raging chick stopped her. Samus stopped Eva and shouted in her face.**

 **Samus: Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?! You, me and that birdgirl in that damn ring to get my fucking belt you screwed me over for!**

 **Eva: I fucked you up at Forcemania and I'll gladly do it again! I'll walk into that ring and wring yours and that bird bitch's neck! You dug your own grave! See you then!**

 **Eva stormed off as Samus glared at the raging camper storming out. Aiai came out of hiding and gave the bounty huntress a hug making her giggle and rubbed his back assuring him that it was going to be okay.**

 **======Ringside=======**

 **Chris: Looks like Samus Aran is sick of Eva and thank goodness she saved the poor little guy. He could've been skinned if Eva were to get her hands or fists on him and the others.**

 **Homer: But he laughed at her when she crashed to the wall covered in paint. I don't blame her for the rage.**

 **Chris: That's no excuse for what she tried to do. Anyway, the boss man saw a live feed on the monitor showing the press area. He confirmed that he will make a Triple Threat Women's Hardcore Championship match at Vendetta with the champ as long as she holds on to it. but it's time for the reps match. But Goku and Pac-Man are watching the screen as they talk to their reps.**

 **======Near the entrance======**

 **Goku: Are you sure you can take him?**

 **Inuyasha: KEH! I damn well can! That Elvis looking shithead will lose. Fuck him! Fuck Pac-Man and fuck his stable! That's my answer!**

 **Kagome: Sit, boy!**

 **Inuyasha falls to the ground for using "colorful" language as Goku nodded at the answer. Maxi laughed but Pac-Man and Yoshimitsu shushed him for a moment.**

 **Pac-Man: Maxi, pay attention! You better win this match! I need this advantage! The right type of match will throw off his game! It would be perfect to get that son of a bitch and get my belt back! Do you understand?!**

 **Maxi: Sure, dude. I'll make sure that dog bitch doesn't get me!**

 **Yoshimitsu: I hope so. That Inuyasha is nothing to scoff at. Please don't fuck this up! Especially to dog bitch.**

 **Pac-Man: Don't worry! We'll come out there and be sure that he does it! Now let's get the fuck in the arena and neuter that dog!**

 **The three enters the arena as the Shonen Stars members looked at Inuyasha.**

 **Goku: Come on and let's go in there. We got to stop Pac-Man from getting the advantage!**

 **Inuyasha: FEH! Don't worry! Like I told you, I can fuck him up with that Iron Reaver!**

 **Kagome: Let's just go in there and get Maxi. And Inuyasha, don't curse like that.**

 **=======Sexy Boy: HBK Theme======**

 **The crowd cheer/boos as the nunchaku master walked down the ramp with Pac-Man and Yoshimitsu as Namco fans cheered loud and proud.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a reps match! Accompanied by Pac-Man and Yoshimitsu and from Okinawa, Japan! Representing Namco World Order, Maxi!**

 **Chris: Those two want Maxi to win so badly that the boss can put Goku out of his element.**

 **Homer: Pac-Man is doing the right thing and wants to get that belt back ASAP by any means necessary.**

 **Chris: I'm not surprised at that and Maxi along with the other Namco crew had attacked the Rowdyruffs and Goku recently. That pirate guy hadn't messed with the DOA Squad for this is Tekken's affair. Still, he's bad news adding shit to his rap sheet.**

 **Maxi stood in the ring as his stable members stood outside the ring as the challenger comes out.**

 **======The Meaning Of Life by The Offspring=====**

 **The crowd cheers as Inuyasha comes down the ramp with a scowl on his face as Kagome and the IC Champ goes down with him.**

 **Vinyl: And from Feudal Japan accompanied by Kagome Higurashi and the IC Champ, Son Goku! The Dog Demon, Inuyasha!**

 **Chris: Inuyasha has beef with Maxi and he wants to clobber that pirate real quick. Kagome better be careful as Pac-Man and Yoshimitsu are bad news.**

 **Homer: I'm pretty sure that Kagome isn't worth Pac's time! Besides, Inuyasha's the real concern here.**

 **Chris: I hope you're right.**

 **Inuyasha entered the ring as Kagome and Goku stayed out. the pirate smirked at the dog man as the bell rings only for the latter to go on the attack. He grabbed Maxi to do a spinning powerbomb sending the pirate down with authority. Maxi got to his feet and ran behind Inuyasha delivering a twisted neckbreaker. The dog demon rolls away to regroup and gives the pirate the snapmare. He then wrenched Maxi's head while doing the hold applying pressure. Maxi elbows the dog demon in the gut and escapes. Inuyasha whips Maxi to the turnbuckle and prepares to charge. Maxi smirks as he tries to remove the turnbuckle cover but the ref ran and admonished him for doing that. the pirate argued unaware that the dog man rammed Maxi to the post banging him hard as he yells in pain. Inuyasha pummels Maxi until the ref counted to 4. The dog demon got mad when the pirate raked him in the eyes. Maxi decked him in the face busting him open. He then does a Spike DDT sending the dog man down with authority. Pac-Man taunted at Goku and Kagome outside the ring as they yelled at the ghost eater. Yoshimitsu grabbed the brass knuckles from under the ring.**

 **Chris: What the hell is Yoshimitsu doing? Oh, no! he's going to give the knucks to Maxi!**

 **The pirate grinned at the ninja as he puts on the knucks and readies for an attack but the ref stops him from doing so. Yoshimitsu and Maxi argued at the ref and cursing at him but Inuyasha bowls over Maxi and the ref. the knucks fell off of the pirate's hand and the dog demon straps them on his hands and pulls Maxi up and punches him in the face with the knucks busting him open as blood comes out splattering as he yelled in pain. The crowd oohed at the dog demon doing this and Kagome and Goku tells him to put the knucks down. however, Inuyasha smirks and punches Maxi in the nuts making him scream in high pitched as Yoshimitsu laughed his head off until Inuyasha rolls out of the ring and did the same to him and then rushes at Pac-Man and punched him in his nuts. the crowd cheered while Kagome and Goku cringed as the dog man laughed as the three Namco members held their dick and nuts in pain while yelling like Prince. The ref stirred as Inuyasha threw the knucks out of sight and returned to the ring. He then delivers the Iron Reaver to Maxi and pins him.**

 **Chris: OMG! From nutbreaker to the Iron Reaver! And he's hooking the leg!**

 **Homer: He got them in the nuts! that's low! Hahahaha! They never gonna breed!**

 **Chris: That's gone too far! What's with superstars using brass knuckles to punch in the nuts?!**

 **1,2,3! Match over!**

 **The crowd cheered as the dog demon shrugged his shoulders while getting out of the ring. Kagome chided at the dog demon and said the "magic word" few times as Inuyasha falls on his face. Goku facepalmed at the three holding their nuts in pain.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winner, Inuyasha!**

 **Chris: What the hell?! That's just wrong on all levels! I wouldn't wish that on any guy!**

 **Homer: I can punch Vegeta or T-Bone in the balls with the knucks. I'll go look for them right now.**

 **Chris: The fuck you will! You're staying here! besides, dinosaurs don't have nuts! it's time for Goku to answer the FFW Army of what type of match it is.**

 **The crowd waited for a response as Pac-Man walked to Goku with his cohorts holding their balls. Kagome finished with chastising Inuyasha listened in as Goku had the mic to his face by Wyatt and answered.**

 **Goku: Pac-Man, I choose steel cage match escape only! Therefore, it'll be just you and me in that cage with none of your cohorts coming in to stop us! Nowhere to run and hide! Come Vendetta, you are as good as defeated.**

 **The crowd cheered at the match they're gonna see at the PPV as the ghost eater responded with the mic recovering a little.**

 **Pac-Man: I'll show you, fucking bastard! You're damn dog bitch might've punched my nuts but at the PPV, I'll break your neck! That title is coming back to me! that dogbitch will pay too for what he did to us!**

 **Maxi: Yeah! you and your pathetic shitheads suck! Especially, Kagome and you dogbitch!**

 **Inuyasha: Suck my damn dick, asshole! Nobody talks about Kagome that way and walks away! Get your asses back here!**

 **The three walked out as Inuyasha tried to chase but Goku and Kagome calmed him down.**

 **Goku: Come on, man. You helped me out here and that's what matters.**

 **Kagome: Yeah and you done enough action tonight. Let's go back to the locker room.**

 **Inuyasha: Fine. At least I kicked Maxi's ass like I said I fucking would. Come on and let's order a beer!**

 **The two deadpanned at the dog man as they all left out the arena with the crowd cheering.**

 **Chris: It's happening, people! Pac-Man and Goku in a Steel Cage Escape Only match for the Intercontinental Championship in 2 weeks! Coming up is some tag action with Capcom Crusaders vs. The Flock. Following the match is the Fatal 4-Way match to see if Bulma can try to join her enemies for the National Championship. It all goes down next.**

 **===Degeneration Smash Locker Room======**

 **Mario and Peach were talking about the upcoming match to qualify while the Starfox pilots were listening to some Wu-Tang Clan music. The Kongs, Zelda and Yoshi were playing on the Switch while Luigi and C. Falcon were just chilling. Samus seethed about Eva earlier as she crunched loudly eating Doritos.**

 **Fox: Take it easy, Jaws! You're goin' to town on those chips.**

 **Falco: Yeah! we can hear you in stereo.**

 **Samus: I can fucking crunch loud if I want to! If that means it would calm me down about wanting to slam that Eva into the floor, so be it!**

 **Zelda: But at least you will face her for the Hardcore Championship at Vendetta. Trust me. Eva has been on the warpath taking her anger out on anyone she feels like.**

 **Fox: She's like Samus, a raging pitbull.**

 **Samus: I'll show you who's the raging pitbull!**

 **Zelda: Sammy, calm down. and Fox, don't agitate her.**

 **Fox: Yes, "Mother".**

 **The bounty huntress settled down as she decided to chill after Zelda said something.**

 **Zelda: Besides, you saved the poor little monkey from being attacked. I'm sure that he thanked you.**

 **Samus: Yep, he sure did. Who would want to harm a sweet innocent monkey like him? He didn't know he threw it in the aisle where Eva and Birdchick are. I'm glad he's okay.**

 **The bounty huntress smiled as Zelda returned it as Mario had something to say to Peach.**

 **Mario: You know? you're right about that. I mean, all I need to do is be one of the last two standing and I'm in the running for the Universal title just like you are in the Slamazon Championship.**

 **Peach: I know you're going to make the top two and get the title back to DS. Our sister stable Four Swords Club have an important match next week qualifying for the Four Corners match.**

 **Mario: Yeah. the four are training somewhere for that match. I can't blame them for Namco World Order has rubbed us the wrong way. The Flock is guilty as well!**

 **Diddy Kong: I feel you, man. Pac-Man raised hell ever since he'd started the stable. His goons tried to attack me so their leader can get the belt!**

 **Peach: Pac-Man used to be kind to most of the superstars and fans but he let the belt go to his head.**

 **Luigi: And now he's an egotistical-**

 **Falco: Mothafucka!**

 **Zelda: Falco!**

 **Yoshi: But it's true. He is a motha-**

 **Zelda: Yoshi! Don't you dare!**

 **C. Falcon: Don't you have a mixed tag match with Link?**

 **Zelda: Yeah? why?**

 **C. Falcon: No reason. (snicker)**

 **Zelda: what's so funny?**

 **Fox: Link and Zelda**

 **Falco: Parked beneath a tree!DK: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

 **Zelda: Shut up!**

 **Diddy: Then comes love**

 **C. Falcon: And then marriage and fucking.**

 **Samus: Will you shut up? Leave Zelda alone!**

 **Falco: Here comes Link Jr. in the baby carriage!**

 **The boys laughed as the Hylian princess growled with anime veins as Peach and Samus shuts them up. The guys stopped as Mario cleared his throat.**

 **Mario: Aside from this, we have two title chances in our stable but I will add three while Link helps with adding the fourth. We got a chance to become the best stable out there. Pac-Man and The Flock knows it! if they don't like it, we got one thing for them.**

 **All: SMASH IT!**

 **The Smashers did the DS crotch chop as the camera went elsewhere.**

 **===SF2 Ken's Theme (Hard Rock version)=====**

 **The crowd cheers as the two World Warriors walked down the ramp and posed with the pyros going off. They continued down the ramp leading to the ring.**

 **Vinyl: The following is a tag team match! Respectively from Japan and USA and representing Capcom Crusaders, Ryu and Ken of the World Warriors!**

 **Chris: Before the merger with other Capcom characters, the World Warriors were a force to be reckoned with. they're known for tag titles, tv titles and Slamazon reigns. Ryu and Ken are the best tag teams but when Mega Man merged to form the Crusaders, they decide to hold off on the championship run in the tag division.**

 **Homer: Well that's weird.**

 **Chris: They're not bummed about it. hell, they win their matches fair and square unlike the Namco World Order where they do the opposite. I wish Ryu and Ken would just Dragon Punch every last member of Pac-Man's stable.**

 **Ryu enters the ring as Ken stands on the apron as they wait for their opponents.**

 **=======Rest in Peace======**

 **The crowd cheered/booed as the Bros. of Darkness walked down the dark foggy ramp as the pyros went off. They continued on as they stared tensely at the World Warriors.**

 **Vinyl: And from Japan and Gerudo Valley respectively and representing The Flock, Akuma and Ganondorf of Bros. of Darkness!**

 **Chris: One of the greatest superstars of all time! Ganondorf and Akuma won the tag titles and held onto it for 2 years! Not only that, Ganondorf is 20-0 in Forcemania appearances making him the most winningest superstar in a PPV. Akuma is 17-0 in the Rage in the Cage.**

 **Homer: Legends at its finest. Ganondorf is ready to lay the Crusaders to rest.**

 **Chris: Akuma and Ryu have some bad blood between them and that's about to be shown right here.**

 **Akuma enters the ring while Ganondorf takes off his cape and shirt revealing his jacked large muscles. The bell rings as Ryu and Akuma stare each other down until they decided to engage in a fistfight for couple minutes. Afterwards. Akuma delivers a Samoan Drop to the karateka crashing him on his back. The SF villain elbow drops onto Ryu's legs a couple times and waits for him to get up. Ryu stood to his feet groggily but shook it off and dodged Akuma's charge and roundhouses him in the head from behind. He then does a Full-Nelson Slam to Akuma with authority. He then does a missile dropkick to the midsection of the dark villain. He then jumped from the top rope delivering a crossbody to Akuma and pins him.**

 **1,2 Ganondorf attacks Ryu with a running knee to the head knocking him off of Akuma.**

 **Ganondorf picked Ryu up and does a headbutt before he powerslammed the karateka to the canvas with a sickening thud. The Gerudo king went back to the apron before the ref notices and Akuma does a scoop slam to the karateka and tries to pin him.**

 **1,2 Ken legdrops on Akuma to break the pin.**

 **Ken pulled Ryu to his feet though groggy as the two double team the villain and clothesline him to the canvas. Ryu and Ken stomped on Akuma until the ref counted at 4. Ganondorf ran and spears Ken and gives Ryu the DDT. To the face busting him open. As soon as Akuma got up, he picks up Ryu and delivers a Killing Moon to the karateka and Ganondorf rushed to Ken and does a Gerudo Piledriver to the blonde but he wasn't done yet. He made a familiar liar liar gesture to the crowd letting them know where it's headed as Ken groggily gets up.**

 **Chris: Oh, no! he's going to lay Ken to rest! This isn't good!**

 **Homer: RIP Ken. Also, Ryu got the Killing Moon done to him. Nighty-Night!**

 **Chris: Both World Warriors are down! Don't get up, Ken! And Ryu, don't do it either!**

 **Ryu and Ken groggily stood up but Akuma delivered a Raging Demon to the karateka and the finishing spear knocking Ryu out cold. Ganondorf raised Ken high in the air over his head and does the Last Ride crashing Ken to the canvas. Ganondorf leaned down to the blonde and said, "Rest in Peace!". The crowd went crazy enjoying the brutality of the match.**

 **Chris: The Last Ride! Ganondorf has laid Ken to rest and Ryu is knocked out cold by the Raging Demon! And they're hooking the legs!**

 **Homer: The World Warriors are numbered.**

 **1,2,3! Match over!**

 **The crowd cheer/booed as the Bros. of Darkness posed as the ref raised their hands in victory. The medics came and carted Ryu and Ken to the ward to get medical attention.**

 **Vinyl: Here are your winners, Ganondorf and Akuma!**

 **Chris: these legends laid the World Warriors to rest and gave The Flock the win tonight but will Bulma and Vegeta follow suit? Find out when the Women's Fatal 4-Way comes next. After that, it's tag team action with the second spot for grabs when the Penitentiary tries to put the troublemakers Beavis and Butthead on lockdown. And it's up next.**

 **=====The Flock Locker Room======**

 **The villainous stable were planning their next move as Vegeta rallied his goons to address the plan. Bulma stood beside him while Sasuke brooded as usual in a corner wanting revenge against the blonde ninja. Scorpion, Akuma and Ganondorf were playing extreme darts where John Arbuckle was tied to a makeshift dartboard with the three goons throwing darts and knives. Garfield stuffed his face with lasagna he took from thee catering area while Odie still in his Flock hoodie hung around Kikyo as the priestess rubbed the pooch. Vegeta cleared his throat trying to get the group's attention.**

 **Vegeta: All right, you motherfuckers! Listen up and you three stop throwing darts at John! For now that is.**

 **John: What the fuck?**

 **Vegeta: Anyway, as you all know that Vendetta is coming and three important championships are on the line! Tonight, Bulma and I will try to punch our tickets to the National Championship and the Universal one respectively. Kikyo is in the Battle Royal for the Slamazon title. But I gotta say that the Bros. of Darkness gave us the win today. I commend you both for disposing the Crusader filth.**

 **Ganondorf and Akuma nodded as they looked at John wanting to finish the dartboard game. Sasuke scoffed at them as Vegeta turned his attention to the brooding ninja.**

 **Vegeta: Sasuke, we heard from the de facto boss that you cashed in the rematch clause to get the title back, right?**

 **Sasuke: Yeah? what about it?**

 **Vegeta: You have one chance to get it back! Once that clause is used up, you can't get it back again until you work your way back up. Despite whether or not I qualify, that belt better be right back where it was! You want vengeance on Naruto, right?**

 **Sasuke: Yeah. I do want to get at that bastard. He's the main reason why I lost the belt.**

 **Vegeta: Then I suggest that you go after Naruto like you mean it! remember, you're in this up to your neck! You know the price of failure.**

 **Sasuke: I can win it this time! I swear it.**

 **Vegeta: Good. Kakarot's stable will regret the day they crossed us! Garfield! Quit stuffing your face and pay attention over here!**

 **Garfield: Oh, come on! I'm listening and scarfing at the same time. All we gotta do is rip the belt from those other stables.**

 **Vegeta: So you're listening, huh? Anyway, my woman's match is coming up. Make sure you dispose them, babe.**

 **Bulma: That's what I plan to do before I finish off the bitches from Namco and Crapcom! I'll be back before you know it!**

 **Vegeta: Hell yeah! that's my girl.**

 **Bulma left out the locker room as Vegeta joined the three men as they continue playing extreme darts with John yelling as Kikyo facepalmed and rubbed Odie. Outside, the tall and slender mysterious figure silently followed Bulma without being detected.**

 **?: I'm onto you now bitch!**

 **=====PPG Credits by Bis=====**

 **The crowd cheers as the blonde PPG walks down the ramp with her sisters in tow. They posed for pictures and kept going as they go to the ring.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a women's 4-way match! From Townsville and representing PPGs accompanied by Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles!**

 **Chris: Bubbles is known for being kind and bubbly but if you make her mad or when it's time to fight, she's a force to be reckoned with.**

 **Homer: She doesn't look like the vicious type. How can she be a force?**

 **Chris: Haven't you learned anything from Fluttershy in the Gauntlet match? Both pull surprises out of a hat. In this match, she'll do just that as she tries to join the other two in a Triple Threat match.**

 **Bubbles entered the ring posing and giggling as her sisters stood outside the ring.**

 **====Teen Titans Go! Theme=======**

 **The crowd cheers as Raven along with Starfire walked down the ramp. Starfire giggled loving the atmosphere as her friend just want to enter the ring.**

 **Vinyl: Coming to the ring from Jump City with Starfire of the Teen Titans, Raven!**

 **Chris: Raven and another camper, Gwen are somewhat similar as what Heather calls them "goth girls". But they can hold their own in competitions and Raven is no exception.**

 **Homer: Why doesn't she wear her hood/cowl? That's weird.**

 **Chris: Maybe she feels like it. anyway, she can help Teen Titans bring the belt to her stable by winning this match for starters.**

 **Raven climbed into the ring as she stood by Bubbles as Starfire stood by the PPGs as the next opponent comes out.**

 **======Blayze of Glory========**

 **The crowd cheer/boos as the purple cat walked down the ramp with the seductive bat winking at the male fans. some of the female fans including Yummy Mummy booed as the bat ignored them.**

 **Vinyl: And from Station Square accompanied by Rouge, Blaze!**

 **Chris: Blaze is a tough competitor in the FFW winning 2 National titles and a Women's Hardcore title. she had long reigns with the National title until Bulma won it from her a year ago.**

 **Homer: That cat looks like she's ready to dish the punishment on her rivals. It's about to go down.**

 **Chris: Blaze does look pumped with the Sonic fans behind her.**

 **Blaze enters the ring with Rouge staying out with the rest of the girls. The purple cat stared Raven and Bubbles down as the next competitor comes down the ramp.**

 **======Niki Cross Theme======**

 **The crowd boos harshly not forgetting about her brutal rampage towards some of the ladies in the roster. Bulma in her Capsule Corp. bikini glared at the booing fans as she glared daggers at the girls.**

 **Vinyl: And from West City, Bulma! Hey! She's on the attack!**

 **The crowd boos as Bulma ran into the ring knocking Starfire and Rouge out of the way. She went for Bubbles with a spear knocking her down. Bulma grabbed Blaze to deliver a Full Nelson Slam but the cat raked the woman's eyes escaping the hold and Raven does a bulldog to Bulma crashing her to the canvas. Bubbles rose to her feet and sets her sights on Blaze. She delivered quick strikes to the cat but the latter does a spinning side slam taking the blonde back down with authority. Raven got up and elbow smashes Bulma in the chin before she delivers a leg lariat knocking the Capsule woman down and covers her.**

 **1,2 Blaze breaks the pin up.**

 **Blaze sets her sights on Bulma and the two engage in a slugfest for two minutes. Afterwards, Bulma does an Oklahoma Slam crashing the cat to the canvas. Bubbles charges and blindsides the Capsule woman to the point they both fall out of the ring taking the fight outside. Once outside, Bulma picks Bubbles up and does a DDT to the hard floor. Bubbles groggily gets up and the two girls punch each other until Bulma whips the blonde to the steel post. She then rammed Bubbles' arm into the post a few times trying to bust it open. The blonde screamed in pain as Bulma rammed the arm again and does a Suplex knocking her down hard with authority. Bulma taunted at the downed blonde as Buttercup wanted to kick her ass but Blossom pulled her back. Bulma was unaware that Bubbles' fit of rage is unleashed. Suddenly, Bubbles bulldogs the Capsule woman off guard and the slugfest happened on the ground. After a few minutes of brawling, Bubbles threw Bulma back into the ring as Raven and Blaze traded slams the whole time of the brawl. The blonde waved to the cheering crowd and covers Bulma.**

 **1,2,2.5 Bulma kicks out.**

 **Bulma rose to her feet though battered charged at Bubbles and does an F5 knocking the blonde to the canvas with a sickening thud. She then chokeslams Blaze and then delivers the Spike DDT planting her face hard on the mat dazed. Bulma targeted Blaze and does the Briefcase Lock!**

 **Chris: Oh, no! Bulma locks in the Briefcase! She's trying to make Blaze tap!**

 **Homer: Will Blaze get out of it? I don't think so! Hahahaha!**

 **Chris: Blaze is screaming right now! the pressure intensifies on the body!**

 **After several seconds had passed, Blaze couldn't take it and taps to save her career and fight another day. Bulma smirked as the bell rang but she crawled out of the ring to throw the steel steps in the ring with the crowd booing.**

 **Chris: What the hell is she doing? You won the match! Don't do it!**

 **Homer: Do it! Do it! do it!**

 **Chris: She's stalking Blaze with the steps and kicks Rouge away.**

 **Unbeknownst to Bulma, the crowd spotted the slender hooded figure run down the ramp with a 2x4 and enters the ring and blindsides Bulma with the weapon to the head causing the steel steps to drop thankfully not hitting Blaze. The mysterious figure does a Power Bomb slamming her to the canvas with a thud. The rest of the girls gasped at this and the crowd cheered a little.**

 **Chris: What does the hooded person want with Bulma? Who is it?**

 **Homer: I don't know but Bulma's getting a taste of her own meds right now.**

 **The figure took the mic from beside the official as she goes to the downed Bulma as the figure spoke with a female husky voice.**

 **?: Do you remember me, you dirty bitch?**

 **Bulma: Who the hell are you?! How dare you attack me?!**

 **?: The last part is my line! You screwed my chances and ended my career a year ago! You stabbed me in the back! Maybe taking off this hood will help you.**

 **The figure took off the veil revealing a blonde and curvy woman with a red one piece with the #18 in the center. She had blue eyes and glared harshly at Bulma's shocked expression. The FFW Army felt shocked and excited that the figure is back. The crowd cheered wildly and some of the girls did too.**

 **Chris: Hot damn, folks! It's a new day! Android #18 is back on FFW! We thought she would never compete again! Looks like Bulma is in for a rude awakening!**

 **Homer: Bulma backstabbed her after #18 wanted out of The Flock! She wanted to change her ways.**

 **Chris: But she paid the price for getting out of the stable. She was tired of picking on weaker opponents and hurting everyone that cared about her. Hell, Krillin got hurt also because of #18's decision and the fact that Vegeta was tired of seeing him in Goku's stable shine. Now #18's a new woman and has unfinished business to take care of.**

 **#18 smirked at a shocked Bulma in which the latter shot back.**

 **Bulma: I thought I've ended your career a year ago! You should've known better than to leave The Flock! You were nothing without us! You knew the price for leaving us!**

 **#18 (Jenny from now on): I was sick of hurting everyone that didn't deserve it! I almost lost Krillin but I didn't for I left your group! I had enough of cheating and backstab my way for your satisfaction! You weren't like this!**

 **Bulma: You damn right I wasn't! Nobody gave a damn about my talents! Not until now!**

 **Jenny: But Vegeta does, right?**

 **Bulma: That's right, Sherlock! My husband felt the same way as I did! They didn't give two fucks about us! They only cared about Goku, Naruto, DS, Elements of Harmony and others!**

 **Jenny: You two terrorized FFW before The Flock came to exist! I used to be like you! Wanting to be recognized in the business. But when my husband gave me a choice whether to change my ways or lose more than my career being him and Marin, I thought of what I was doing and I needed to make a change. I rather have Krillin, Marin and others that care about me than stay in your stable any longer!**

 **Bulma: So be it!**

 **Bulma snarled the last three words and attempted to go after Jenny but a booming voice echoed in the speakers as the crowd cheered.**

 **Mr. N: Not so fast, Bulma! You caused a lot of heartache before your suspension and you haven't changed a bit since! Jenny used to be like you and she's right about what she said. Krillin gave her a choice to change her ways or he will leave with their daughter. I gave her a choice to stop her ways or she's gone from the FFW temporarily or worse, terminated! You couldn't take seeing her go!**

 **Bulma: So? She deserved it and besides, she's as guilty as I am! Although, I had to do much of the work showing the bitches in the FFW who's boss! I don't care if their career ended or not! I will take over this business!**

 **Jenny: Save it! I'll kick your ass right here and now! you screwed my chances of Forcemania just like you did with the others! Anko didn't deserve it! ivy, Black Orchid, Viper and some of the others had their dreams dashed because of you!**

 **Bulma: I'll fuck you up and this time, it's permanent!**

 **The crowd boos at Bulma's threats but the owner stops her.  
Mr. N: Not on my watch! I'm going to change the National Championship from Triple Threat to Fatal 4-Way! Bulma, Jenny has some unfinished business with you! That's why I'm putting her in the title match at Vendetta!**

 **The crowd cheers at the announcement as Jenny smirked and Bulma gritted her teeth.**

 **Bulma: That's bullshit! How can you side with her! she's as evil as I am! Hell, Pac-Man's stable is on the same page as The Flock!**

 **Taki: Not exactly!**

 **The crowd turned around and saw the ninja on the Gigatron ready to speak.**

 **Taki: What Pac-Man's stable do is dangerous but not like you! Stables want to make a name for themselves in the business! But you and Vegeta screwed and dashed everyone's dreams of making their careers known! Some didn't get the chance to do that.**

 **Bulma: So? Where are you getting at?**

 **Taki: Jenny used to be like you backstabbing dogs! She hurts and steps on people just so you can get noticed and respected. But at least she and Namco World Order is better than you! At least, Jenny changed her ways for the better! At least, my stable don't brutally end innocent people's careers for no reason! Bulma, you're crazy!**

 **The crowd cheers as Bulma gritted her teeth at the ninja as Jenny spoke.**

 **Jenny: I got a deal for you! If you and Vegeta lose, you must disband the sickening group forever! This ends in two weeks from now! that's if I, Roll or Taki wins the belt and Naruto and non-flock members win. Hell, if he's not in the championship and has a match on the Vendetta card and loses, The Flock is dead!**

 **Mr. N: That's right! Should you and Vegeta were to lose your matches at Vendetta, you are to disband immediately! Vegeta will know about this too! I have spoken!**

 **The speakers turned off and the Gigatron went back to the FFW logo as the girls left the arena. the crowd cheers for the return of Jenny as she smiled but want to bury the hatchet at Vendetta.**

 **Chris: Well, you heard it all. Android #18 or Jenny has returned back to FFW and has a score to settle with Bulma in the National Championship in a now Fatal 4-Way match.**

 **Homer: Worst of all, if Bulma and/or Vegeta loses their matches, The Flock no more. AAAAAAH!**

 **Chris: That's right, people! If Jenny, Roll or Taki wins the National Championship and/or Vegeta loses the title match or a non-title match at the PPV, they'll have to disband meaning that their years of terror are coming to an end! Coming up is the second qualifying match with TJ Penitentiary and Beavis and Butthead for the chance to dethrone King and Marduk as Tag Team champs. Followed by mixed tag action and the Special Elimination Challenge for the qualification of the Universal Championship! That's coming up next!**

 **=======Press Area======**

 **Wyatt is standing with Mario and Mega Man as the interview was underway.**

 **Wyatt: I'm with Mario and Mega Man from Degeneration Smash and Capcom Crusaders respectively. So, guys. What do the both of you think of the chances with being in the top two standing in the elimination challenge?**

 **Mario: I think it's a good possibility that DS will be in the top two. As long as it's not Vegeta of the soon to be dead Flock, I'm good.**

 **Wyatt: What do you mean by "dead flock"?**

 **Mega Man: Earlier, Jenny is back and she told Bulma that if she and Vegeta or in fact, Sasuke loses the title matches at Vendetta, The Flock will be disbanded for good. Anyway, it's a good advantage for the Crusaders after all. Not just for the Tag Team, Slamazon or National but the Universal Championship. As long as I'm one of the last two standing, I'm in.**

 **Wyatt: Thank you for your honest answers. Good luck in your match later on.**

 **As the two superstars left, a brown skinned woman wearing a Spin This! Shirt and pants hugging her curves. Wyatt knew this woman too well and wasn't shocked.**

 **Wyatt: Serena? What are you doing here in the backstage area? How did you get in there?**

 **Serena: I'm currently in the developmental division of FFW until I'm in the main roster. What are you doing here?**

 **Wyatt: That's nice. As for me, I'm interviewing superstars which is better than my previous jobs back at Galleria Mall. So when are you going to the main roster?**

 **Serena: Soon. The FFW Performance Center told me that I will start after Vendetta. See you then, baby.**

 **Wyatt: Wait a moment. You broke my heart three times. I'm not up for the fourth one.**

 **Serena: But the third one was your fault. You chose the career over me! you acted immature and you are still the—**

 **Wyatt: I cannot pass this opportunity for myself! The job has great pay as much as the superstars. And FYI, that was then of me being immature and this is now. I'm sure that you'll have a good career in FFW but honestly, I'm not going to be played again.**

 **Serena: Ugh! You think you can just brush me off?! You couldn't get over me during your sophomore year!**

 **The two exes argued until the 24/7 bell rings.**

 **Serena: What the hell is that?**

 **Wyatt: it's a Hardcore 24/7 rule in effect. Oh, shit! Get out of the way!**

 **Serena: I'm not falling for it, Wyatt! If you think you can run from this—**

 **Scorpion: Get over here!**

 **Kiba: You'll never catch me, fire breath!**

 **Akamaru: Bark! Bark!**

 **Serena: Why's there a dog in the backstage area?**

 **Wyatt: Just get the fuck out the way, woman!**

 **Wyatt yanked his ex out of the way as Kiba and Akamaru nearly trampled her. Scorpion blew flames at the pair with Serena screaming.**

 **Serena: Why the fuck did you not tell me that freaks are in this company?! You're unbelievable!**

 **Wyatt: I just saved your life, you idiot! Besides, once you come to the main roster, you will run into them every show and PPV. So get use to it!**

 **Serena: You don't mind all the chaos and destruction? This conversation isn't over, Wyatt! Good luck with dealing with those freaks and freak bitches!**

 **Unbeknownst to Serena, Muttley threw a paintbomb at her splattering her in pink goop. The dog snickered at the angry girl as Wyatt laughed at the sight. Serena got up angry and glared at the both of them.**

 **Serena: You both think this is funny? And what's a dog doing wrestling wearing a title belt?**

 **Wyatt: That would be Muttley, current Cruiserweight Champion. And show some respect, woman!**

 **The two boys laughed as Serena screamed in rage only for Mama R. to come up on her and chokeslams her to the floor and left. Wyatt and Muttley just stared and left the area as Serena was dragged away by security.**

 **======The Usos Theme (Day One Remix)======**

 **The crowd cheered/boos as the two Nicktoons veterans walked like badasses as Tootie and Cindy walked with their boyfriends down the ramp. The four posed for the crowd specifically the Penitentiary fans.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a tag team match! Respectively from Dimmsdale and Retroville accompanied by Tootie and Cindy, Timmy and Jimmy of the Penitentiary!**

 **Chris: The Penitentiary has two tag reigns and 2 Nationals and 3 Slamazons. What a solid reputation for the stable. With a win here, they'll have a chance to add one more to their resume.**

 **Homer: They sure like to show off. I like it.**

 **Chris: Sounds like you. The Double Us is something they like to cap off before they pin you for the win. High flying maneuvers are their specialty and it's up there with Harold, Muttley, Mario, Voldo and Yoshimitsu.**

 **Timmy entered the ring with Jimmy standing on the apron with their girlfriends ringside.**

 **======Beavis and Butthead Theme=====**

 **The crowd boos as the troublemaking teens accompanied by Might Guy and the rest of Guy Worldwide with Tenten acting like the Statistician (Dana Brook) as Shantae and Sky watch the two goofballs in confusion.**

 **Vinyl: And somewhere from Texas accompanied by their fellow members of Guy Worldwide, Beavis and Butthead!**

 **Chris: Those clowns? They just farted on the Four Swords Club and gave them a wedgie! If they win here and at Vendetta, they tag team division will never be the same.**

 **Homer: I hope they can pull this off like they did with those weirdos and pee on the turnbuckles.**

 **Chris: Hell, no! they're not peeing on anything! They might scare somebody. The hell is wrong with you!**

 **Beavis enters the ring as Butthead stands on the apron ron with the rest standing outside. The match starts with Timmy and Beavis caught in a tie up with the former grabbing the latter in a waistlock and elbows him in the gut. He then does a spinning DDT to the canvas planting his face. Butthead laughed as his partner went down on the mat with Shantae looking confused. Beavis suffered another DDT and yelled at his friend.**

 **Beavis: Asswipe! This isn't funny! heh-heh-heh-heh!**

 **Butthead: Shut it, assmunch! Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh! Kick his ass already!**

 **Shantae: Why are you saying that word?**

 **Butthead: You got a big butt. Huh-huh-huh!**

 **Shantae: Uhh. Thanks?**

 **The genie blushed as Butthead watched his friend in the ring get creamed. Timmy hooks the leg to make a easy win.**

 **1,2, Butthead break up the pin and farts on Timmy.**

 **Butthead grabbed Timmy and does an Atomic Drop to the Pink Hat Wonder. Beavis laughed and farted on Timmy and does a scoop slam sending Timmy back down hard. The two numbskulls laughed as the blond idiot pins Timmy.**

 **1,2 Jimmy does a running knee to Beavis's head.**

 **Jimmy grabbed Butthead and does a hip toss to the numbskull followed by a dropkick to the midsection as Butthead laughed. Beavis and Timmy fistfight outside the ring as they fought near Tootie and Cindy. Timmy grabbed Beavis and does a Full Nelson Slam to the numbskull with Tootie cheering for her boyfriend. Jimmy whips Butthead to the corner and rams into Butthead. Butthead shoves him away and dropkicks him followed by a fart. He then started to rip the turnbuckle cover off only for Shantae and Rock Lee telling him not to do that. Butthead left that alone and does a clothesline to Jimmy. Beavis farts again as Tootie and Cindy were grossed out as they gagged.**

 **Cindy: What the hell?! It smells like shit!**

 **Tootie: I know! let's get away from that smell!**

 **The girls ran to Guy Worldwide as Timmy recovered from the farts and does a bulldog to the blonde. Timmy sends Beavis back in the ring as they duke it out some more. After a while, Timmy and Jimmy does a Double DDT to Beavis and Butthead planting them on the mat. The duo climbed on separate turnbuckles and made it to the top delivering the Double Us connecting to the two numbskulls and pin.**

 **1,2,3. Match ended.**

 **The crowd cheered/booed as the Penitentiary advances. Suddenly, King and Marduk ran in to attack them as the crowd boos with Namco fans cheering. The two teams duke it out as Ms. Pac-Man and Asuka attacked on Tootie and Cindy. The brawl went wild as Guy and Lee were attacked by Dastardly. Tenten tried to fight Dastardly to save her stablemates by giving him a DDT busting the evil pilot open. Shantae and Sky fight the ladies of Namco World Order as a fistfight ensued. Beavis and Butthead pulled a trashcan from the apron and peed inside it. Stanley laughed at them pissing as Yummy Mummy shielded his eyes so he doesn't look at their penises. The two teens dumped the piss on King and Marduk soaking them as the two wrestlers saw red and ran after them. the numbskulls threw the urine filled trashcan at Dastardly making him wet and reeked of piss. The numbskulls pulled a blowtorch and shot flames out the nozzle.**

 **Beavis: Fire! Fire! Fire! Ahahaha!**

 **Butthead: This is cool! Huh-huh-huh!**

 **The four girls stopped fighting as they yelled at the two numbskulls to put it down while Tenten wanted them to light Dastardly on fire. Guy and Lee yelled in a panic as they got away. King and Marduk ran towards them but Beavis turned the blowtorch to them and shot flames. Jonesy, Jude and Ron chased the two numbskulls out of the arena. the others ran their separate ways as the cleaning crew mopped the piss off the floor.**

 **Chris: This is out of control here. Four Namco members came to attack the Penitentiary while Dastardly attacked Guy and Lee but Beavis and Butthead saved them by their urine and blowtorch. Oh, no! it's already bad enough that Scorpion blows flames and sets stuff on fire. We don't need those knuckleheads running around with a blowtorch.**

 **Homer: This night is getting better and better!**

 **Chris: While the security finds the two numbskulls, we have other news. Kiba retains the Hardcore belt hiding somewhere with Akamaru. The Penitentiary and DOA Squad are in the running and only one spot is left with Mike Haggar and Zangief vs. Link and Marth to get the spot at the Wells Fargo Arena in Philadelphia. Also we have a mixed tag match and the Special Elimination Challenge to see which two men left standing joins Naruto and Sasuke in the Universal Championship. Speaking of it, if Bulma, Sasuke and Vegeta fails to get the belts, the stable disbands. All this and more next.**

 **=======Backstage======**

 **Beavis and Butthead were still on the run with the blowtorch in their hands. Jonesy, Jude and Ron couldn't find them anywhere. Jude and Ron were unaware that Jonesy put the blowtorch under the apron before the show. Leshawna heard the two numbskulls running with the blowtorch but dropped it on the floor. Leshawna stopped the two and saw the blowtorch.**

 **Leshawna: What were you two doing with a blowtorch?**

 **Beavis: Uhh. We found it under the ring? Heh-heh-heh!**

 **Butthead: That was cool. Whoever lost it must be dumb.**

 **The boss saw the three and asked them.**

 **Mr. N: You said that you saw the torch under the ring?**

 **Leshawna: That's what they said. We already have a walking blowtorch that says, "GET OVER HERE!" in here.**

 **Mr. N: I had Jonesy put the weapons under the ring—JONESY!**

 **Jonesy, Jude and Ron caught up to Beavis and Butthead but the owner was mad.**

 **Ron: Is there something wrong?**

 **Jonesy: Why the angry face?**

 **Mr. N: Jonesy, you put that blowtorch under there! Even though I said weapons, blowtorches do not come to mind!**

 **Jude: Duuuude! That's awesome!**

 **B &B: Yes!**

 **Leshawna: Those two could've burned somebody or themselves!**

 **Mr. N: Jonesy, you better be lucky I'm lenient. The next time you put weapons under the ring, Koga, Ada and Bruce will make sure you don't get the blowtorch, chainsaws or hacksaws.**

 **Beavis: Cool!**

 **Mr. N: Don't even think about it, Beavis! As for the blowtorch, I'll lock it up. Apparently, this is too hardcore for television. I'll save this for the Inferno match down the road. I even have a KISS casket locked up for a casket match.**

 **Leshawna: A casket? That's insane!**

 **Mr. N: Well, this is a combination of WWE and ECW. Casket matches, Inferno matches and intense hardcore matches are a thing. Anyway, I'm going to the office. Jonesy, don't let that happen again.**

 **Jonesy nodded as Ron and Leshawna glared at him with Jude, Beavis and Butthead laughing. Luffy came to get Leshawna for the mixed tag match.**

 **Luffy: Are you my tag partner?**

 **Leshawna: Uh, yeah. what's with the pirate get-up?**

 **Luffy: I'm a Straw Hat! I'm going to be king of the pirates!**

 **Leshawna: Okay? I guess we better head for the arena and get this match over with.**

 **The two left the remaining characters behind as they go to the ring.**

 **======TJP Theme: Playing With Power======**

 **The crowd cheers/boos as Captain N and Jill Valentine jogged down the ramp as the Game Master danced to the theme.**

 **Vinyl: The following is a mixed tag team match! Respectively from unknown and Raccoon City, Captain N and Jill Valentine!**

 **Chris: Captain N and Jill Valentine is an odd couple but with N's agility and Jill's defense and strike abilities, they can last a bit longer in the match.**

 **Homer: How does that guy get that hot chick to be his partner? That sucks! He's a nerd!**

 **Chris: Dude, nerds can get chicks if they can pull it off right.**

 **Captain N and Jill Valentine went to their corners as they wait for the next team to go out.**

 **=====Zelda' Main Theme (Hyrule Warriors version)=======**

 **The crowd cheers as the Hylians walked down the ramp as pyros went off. DS and Four Swords Club fans cheered the loudest.**

 **Vinyl: From Hyrule representing Four Swords Club and Degeneration Smash, Link and Zelda!**

 **Chris: These pair can be a power couple and Link has this match and next week's to qualify for the Tag Team championship. Zelda and Link have interesting movesets though the princess hampers in power, she makes up for it in defense, speed and submission technique. Link has power and defense.**

 **Homer: The Keebler Elves are out fighting? Shouldn't they give me Fudge Deluxe? MMM. (Drools)**

 **Chris: Dude, they're not elves! And they don't have any and even if they did, they wouldn't offer you any.**

 **Homer: Doh!**

 **The Hylians went to their corner across from N and Jill's as the third team comes out.**

 **=====Force of Greatness========**

 **The crowd cheers/boos as Leshawna and her partner, Luffy walked down the ramp as One Piece fans cheered loudly for Luffy.**

 **Vinyl: From Toronto and the Grand Line, Leshawna and Monkey D. Luffy from Shonen Stars!**

 **Chris: Leshawna's power and Luffy's arsenal can keep an opponent on their toes. Gum-Gum Punch is no joke and when it lands, you're done like dinner.**

 **Homer: Last time Luffy did that move was a month ago at Royal Flush where Luffy delivered the finisher to Scorpion for the win.**

 **Chris: And his lights were out. All I can say is watch out for these two.**

 **Leshawna and Luffy went to an empty turnbuckle corner as three teams wait for the last team to come out.**

 **====Beat it by Michael Jackson-**

 **The crowd cheered for cartoons' power couple as they came out as pyros went off.**

 **Vinyl: And from Toontown, Mickey and Minnie Mouse of the Mickey Mouse Club!**

 **Chris: These cartoon icons were apart of revolutionizing FFW and fiction wrestling history! Minnie was the main reason women had an equal opportunity to wrestle in hardcore championships and the first ever Women's Television title division. She and other legends help make it happen.**

 **Homer: So Minnie, Samus, Nina and other women helped?**

 **Chris: Yep, and no more BBQ matches or Bras and Panties matches. Although, I wish mud wrestling would come back. Damn it.**

 **The cartoon icons occupied the last corner and the teams decided which will go first. In mixed tag, women and men cannot fight each other and when the female goes in, the males wait to be tagged and vice versa. Thanks to Zelda going in, the males stay on the apron as the other three girls went in. the match starts with Jill and Minnie in a striking battle and Leshawna and Zelda striking each other with Leshawna gaining the upper hand and does a Samoan Drop to the princess with a thud. Link yells for Zelda to get up and hang in there in which Zelda does. Jill spears Leshawna from behind and goes after the princess. Zelda dodged the charging tackle by Jill and does a rock toehold sending Jill down and tries to pin her.**

 **1,2 Minnie breaks the pin.**

 **Leshawna got to her feet and delivered a German Suplex to Minnie making her crash on her back. The plus-sized girl went after Zelda and clotheslines her and scoop slammed Jill to the canvas. Minnie crawled to Mickey and made the tag as the ref ushers the three other girls to the apron. Mickey stepped in as Link gunned after him while Capt. N takes care of Luffy. The Straw Hat decked the Game Master in the face and does a Hurracanrana tumbling him on his back. Luffy followed up with a few stomps and waited for N to get up. Once he did, N kicked Luffy in the jaw and whips him to the ropes and does a flapjack when the Straw Hat bounced back. He fell on his face as N legdropped on his midsection. Link dashed to N after giving Mickey a lumbar drop. The Hylian bulldogs the Game Master and did an STF making him wince in pain. Luffy got up and legdrops onto the two men stopping the STF. When Capt. N got to his feet, he was met with the Gum-Gum Punch to the face busting him open and caught him before he dropped to the mat and does a Gum-Gum Drop. The crowd went bonkers as Luffy posed to the crowd. Leshawna told Luffy to pin the Game Master before he gets up. Luffy hooks the leg as he tries to go for the win.**

 **1,2 Link breaks up the pin.**

 **Link heard Mickey charging for a bulldog but the Hylian delivered the Triforce Suplex to the mouse three times before he pins him.**

 **1,2 Luffy breaks it up.**

 **Luffy does a hip toss to Link crashing on his side. The Straw Hat did a Spike DDT to the Game Master before he pinned him again.**

 **1,2,3! Match over.**

 **The crowd cheered as Luffy and Leshawna celebrate with the ref raising their hands in victory. Mickey, Link and Capt. N rolled out the ring as their partners helped them up.**

 **Vinyl: Here are your winners, Monkey D. Luffy and Leshawna!**

 **Chris: Looks like Leshawna rode the momentum to Vendetta with a win here at the Garden thanks to Luffy. Finally, we have the Special Elimination Challenge as Vegeta tries to make it to the Universal Championship and it's next.**

 **=====Capcom Crusaders Locker Room========**

 **In the locker room, Mega Man, Batsu, Chun-Li, Cammy, Haggar, Roll, Zangief, Morrigan and Felicia were hanging out watching the mixed tag match finish. The blue bomber gets ready to go as his dog, Rush followed him. Ryu and Ken were still in the ward after Akuma and Ganondorf did a number with their finishers.**

 **Mega Man: This is it, guys! Time to qualify for the Universal Championship!**

 **Batsu: What's taking Ryu and Ken so long? They need to get over here now!**

 **Chun-Li: Haven't you forgotten that they're recuperating in the medical ward? Akuma and Ganondorf clobbered them to the extreme.**

 **Cammy: Besides, being impatient would get you nowhere.**

 **Batsu: Yeah-yeah. tell me something I don't know. that Dick Bastardly and Nuttley ambushed me and Harold earlier.**

 **Mega Man: Those two are always causing trouble. First you and then it's Rock Lee and Tails. They'll never learn.**

 **Rush: Yeah-yeah-yeah! rusrating**

 **Mega Man: Anyway, the news is spreading fast that Vegeta's crew may disband if he, Sasuke and Bulma do not bring the belts back to their stable.**

 **Roll: I'll be sure that Bulma doesn't get my belt! That will stick a nail in their coffin!**

 **Batsu: We oughta dust their clocks right now! let's go!**

 **Mega Man: No, you're not! Dude, Vegeta's in that match I'm in. just leave the ass kicking to me!**

 **Rush: Reah-Reah-Reah!**

 **Kinta and his other twin opened the door as Mega Man and crew looked up at them.**

 **Kinta: Mega Man, you're on for your match. The cleanup crew are done now.**

 **Kinta's Twin: Yeah, piss was everywhere but they took care of it.**

 **Batsu: That's good to know because I thought it was lemonade.  
Felicia: Nya! That's nasty!**

 **Morrigan: Batsu, shut up! That's one of the most disgusting things you've said!**

 **Zangief: I thought it was lemonade.**

 **Haggar: 'Gief, shut it!**

 **Mega Man: Ignore Batsu. Thanks for reminding me.**

 **Kinta: No problem.**

 **Mega Man, Roll and Rush left for the arena as Batsu yelled something at the blue bomber.**

 **Batsu: And punch Vegeta in the fuckin' nuts! that's right! In the fuckin' nuts!**

 **All: BATSU!**

 **=======Near the entrance======**

 **Vegeta walked inside the arena as a short hooded figure from a distance glared at him.**

 **?: Time to wait for my time to kick your ass! Just you wait!**

 **Jin: Hey, dude. Hold off on attacking for a moment. I'm here to ambush as much as you are.**

 **?: Really? What for?**

 **Jin: To make a name for myself. I should be going.**

 **The Tekken fighter went to the corner where Pac-Man is and the hooded figure continued with his plan of sabotage.**

 **=====The Game by Motorhead=======**

 **The crowd booed harshly as the Saiyan prince walked down the ring with pyros went off. He scoffed at the booing fans as he kept going.**

 **Vinyl: The main event is a Special Elimination Challenge! The last two men standing will advance to the Fatal 4-Way match for the Universal Championship! From West City and leader of The Flock, Vegeta!**

 **Chris: That guy is ruthless! He would do anything to defeat Goku once and for all. He was responsible for putting certain superstars out of action for good.**

 **Homer: But it's survival of the fittest. He's only doing what needs to be done.**

 **Chris: But he went too far nearly killing some of them. Nappa, Piccolo, Cecil Harvey, Locke and others were at his mercy. Hell, he's gone too far also trying to put officials in the hospital and nearly putting Mr. N in the ER. If that's not ruthless, then I don't know what is.**

 **The Saiyan prince entered the ring as the crowd boos continuously as he flips the bird.**

 **===The New Day Theme=====**

 **Cyborg: BOOOYAAAH Boston! Don't you dare be sour!**

 **Beast Boy: Give it up for your 2x Universal Champion, Robin! We the Teen Titans, yo!**

 **Robin: It's a new day! Yes, it is!**

 **The crowd cheered as the three Titan boys came out dancing and acting a fool. Horns blew courtesy of Beast Boy were filling the arena as Vegeta grew annoyed. Cyborg then handed Homer and Chris donut filled boxes.**

 **Vinyl: And from Jump City accompanied by Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin of the Teen Titans!**

 **Chris: Okay. Homer, don't get Vinyl angry by littering donut boxes. She's already mad at Beavis and Butthead's piss on the floor. So I suggest you don't eat the donuts off the floor. Anyway, Robin has been a Universal Champion 2x and he's looking for a third one to be the charm.**

 **Homer still scarfing the donuts.**

 **Chris: Cyborg, why? Anyway, The Titans would have a chance if Robin advances here in the Garden.**

 **Robin entered the ring and danced to the beat as Vegeta grew irritated but Cyborg threw a donut box in Vegeta's face making the Saiyan growl as the crowd laughed.**

 **=====Laid To Rest by Lamb of God======**

 **The crowd booed as the Rowdyruffs rocked to their theme. The Rowdyruffs flipped their birds at Vegeta saying, "Fuck the Flock!" as the Saiyan prince seethed in anger.**

 **Vinyl: And from Townsville accompanied by Boomer and Butch, Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys!**

 **Chris: Brick has won 2 Intercontinental and 2 Hardcore titles and he wants to add his first Universal title to the list. I'd rather for Brick to get it than Vegeta.**

 **Homer: Why? He's as rotten as Vegeta is.**

 **Chris: There's limits of how rotten you can get. The Rowdyruffs pick the strong and healthy superstars they can beat up. They wait for the injured to get better before they can break asses. Between them and Vegeta, they are better than him.**

 **Brick glared at Vegeta wanting a peace of him for trying to put other superstars out permanently. The Saiyan Prince cracked his knuckles but the ref refrained him from going after Brick.**

 **====Super Mario Bros. Super Show theme======**

 **The crowd cheers as the red plumber walked down the ramp doing the DS Crotch Chop along with Luigi, Yoshi, The Kongs and Peach. They walked down the ramp to the ring as the DS fans kept cheering.**

 **Vinyl: And from the Mushroom Kingdom accompanied by his stablemates, Mario of Degeneration Smash!**

 **Chris: Mario wants to bring the Universal title back to DS and being one of the last two standing will give him the opportunity.**

 **Homer: Looks like every competitor except Vegeta has a posse. What gives?**

 **Chris: I don't know but it may not be pretty.**

 **Mario jumped over the ropes and entered the ring as he did the DS Crotch chop one more time as the next superstar came out.**

 **======Extreme Dinosaurs TV Theme=====**

 **The crowd cheers as the Extreme Dinosaurs stomped on to the scene. Chedra in her swimsuit walked with the super dinos as the crowd cheered loudly.**

 **Vinyl: And from Planet #3 accompanied by Chedra and his comrades, T-Bone of the Extreme Dinosaurs!**

 **Chris: T-Bone wants to win this match to get his title back! The Extreme Dinosaurs are one of the greatest stables of all time. I expect no less of them as they always do what they gotta do.**

 **Homer: That T-Rex would get clobbered by Vegeta in a second. And where are those Reckless Raptors?**

 **Chris: Bad Rap and his cronies are somewhere else. They're not in the FFW yet. Sure Bad Rap is a rival to T-Bone where they're from. Hacks and Spitter are as crazy but dumb at the same time. They might be picked up to be in the FFW by the scouts. Only time will tell.**

 **T-Bone entered the ring as his comrades stood outside the ring as Bulls-Eye the wise-cracking tyrannodon poked fun at Vegeta but Steggs and Hard Rock told him to stop.**

 **Vegeta: I oughta rip his fucking wings off and eat them with BBQ sauce!**

 **=====Mega Man 2 Theme (Smash 4 Version)====**

 **The crowd cheered as Mega Man and Roll flew on Rush Jet to the arena as the commentators were wowed.**

 **Vinyl: Now that's an entrance! From unknown accompanied by National Champion, Roll and Rush, Mega Man of the Capcom Crusaders!**

 **Chris: What an entrance! Mega Man seems to be the favorite in this match to be one of the top two to be in the Universal Championship!**

 **Homer: Crapcom is so lame. I want Vegeta and Brick to win!**

 **Chris: Something tells me that they won't.**

 **Mega Man jumped off of Rush and landed in the ring wowing the crowd as the dog carried Roll outside the ring landing near the Extreme Dinosaurs. The match starts with Brick and Robin in a fistfight while Vegeta and T-Bone in a tie up gaining the upper hand. Mario and Mega Man traded kicks until the plumber caught the blue bomber's boot and does a Dragon Screw sending Mega Man down on his side. Mario followed with a legdrop to the midsection of the blue hero. Brick delivered a Tiger Driver to Robin and followed the move with a dropkick to the Titan's gut. The redhead bulldogs Vegeta after the Saiyan did a spinning side slam to T-Bone. Brick and Vegeta took the fistfight to the ground scrambling all over the ring. Mega Man got to his feet as Robin charges with a clothesline but the blue hero counters with an elbow smash to Robin's jaw and does a Vertical Drop. Mario and T-Bone traded strikes until the former did a powerbomb crashing the dino to the canvas. Robin got up and charged at Mario next and delivers the Twist of Fate sending the plumber down. Vegeta escapes the fistfight and picks Brick up and does a Pedigree knocking the Rowdyruff out and adding insult to injury with a Galick Bomb and pins him.**

 **1,2,3! Brick's out!**

 **With five men left, T-Bone goes after Robin who was fighting Mario slamming him to the ground. The Titan then pins Mario but the dinosaur tail whips him in the face releasing the pin. T-Bone does the Saurian Stomp knocking the Titan out as the T-Rex pins him.**

 **1,2,3! Robin's out!**

 **The final four remains and only half will move on as Vegeta and T-Bone size each other up and traded slams and suplexes for a few minutes while Mega Man and Mario did the same. After few minutes had passed, all four men were battered and busted open. Vegeta angrily delivers the Pedigree to T-Bone and pins him.**

 **1,2,3! T-Bone's out!**

 **Now only three left as Mario, Mega Man and Vegeta went after each other in a brawl for 2 minutes. Afterwards, Vegeta does the Galick Bomb to Mega Man and went for the pin. Mario breaks the pin at 2 with a dropkick to the Saiyan's head. Mega Man was dazed as Mario and Vegeta fought each other as they rammed each other's heads into the turnbuckle. After that, Vegeta picks Mario up for the Galick Bomb but the plumber escapes the attempt with a rake to the eyes. Mario does a Spike DDT to the Saiyan and climbs to the top rope. The plumber spotted Mega Man go to Vegeta and does a Rock Buster and steps back. Mario delivered the final nail to Vegeta's coffin with the Super Mario Splash pin combo as the crowd went nuts.**

 **1,2,3! Match over! Mario and Mega Man moves on.**

 **The crowd cheers as the two gaming icons high fived with Vegeta getting up seething as he attacks them. the crowd boos at this as the Saiyan tries to injure them but the Extreme Dinosaurs and DS except Peach and Chedra try to rescue Mario and Mega Man but they were clobbered.**

 **Chris: Why is Vegeta doing this? Sasuke can do it for you, idiot! He can try to bring the belt back! Leave them alone!**

 **Homer: Holy shit! Every dude got knocked the fuck out, man!**

 **The crowd went crazy as the short hooded figure and Jin Kazama dashed down the ramp and started attacking Vegeta. The three took the fight outside as the other characters gets out the way. Vegeta decked Jin in the face but the Tekken fighter punched back in the Saiyan's jaw. The hooded figure hits Vegeta in the head with the 2x4 knocking him to the floor. The hooded figure took the cowl off revealing a bald guy lacking a nose with a scowl on his face. Jin was in shock along with everyone else. Vegeta was speechless at the man he supposedly ended his career.**

 **Chris: Holy shit! Krillin of the Shonen Superstars is back! He's returned to FFW Battleground here at TD Garden!**

 **Homer: I thought he was done for good thanks to Vegeta!**

 **Chris: It's shocking and Krillin has unfinished business just like his wife.**

 **The official hands the mic to Krillin as he gets ready to speak.**

 **Krillin: Karma's a bitch but she's fucking beautiful and good to bring me and Jenny back here on FFW! We have unfinished business!**

 **Vegeta: I thought I'd finished you off! Permanently! There's no way!**

 **Krillin: Bullshit! You screwed my chances of ever making my Forcemania moment! You and Bulma nearly killed me and Jenny to get what you want! You know what else? You'll never be as great as Goku and his squad!**

 **Vegeta: I sure as hell I fucking will!**

 **Jin: Sucks doesn't it? you won't be getting that damn title after all! And I have a feeling that Sasuke won't either!**

 **Vegeta: You're not in the Universal title match yourself!**

 **Mr. N: Hold it, Vegeta!**

 **The crowd cheers as the owner walked down the ramp with a mic in his hand as he spoke to the three men.**

 **Mr. N: Jin, I don't know why you ran out here but lucky for you that I changed the format to 5-man challenge! It will be you, Sasuke, Mario, Mega Man and Naruto Uzumaki for the Universal championship!**

 **The crowd cheered at this as Vegeta yelled in outrage as Krillin and Jin smirked with the other superstars including Mario and Mega Man who stood up.**

 **Vegeta: This is bullshit! Why is this happening! My path to Vendetta is fucked!**

 **Mr. N: Who said you're not in it? I'm pitting you in a handicap match! That would be you against Harold and the man in front you that you supposedly ended his career!**

 **Krillin: You dug your own grave, pal! How about First Blood? The one who bleeds first loses and I'll be sure that I'll have you laying in your own blood and watch your empire go down in flames!**

 **The crowd cheers at Krillin's request as the owner nods and agrees.**

 **Mr. N: Both matches will happen at Vendetta! And Vegeta, you remembered what I said earlier right?**

 **Vegeta: Yeah and I sure as hell it's not gonna happen!**

 **The crowd cheered at the owner's announcement as the owner leaves as the two DBZ characters glared intensely at each other. The others left out the arena as the commentators close the show.**

 **Chris: Well, people! Two matches are set with Harold and Krillin teaming up to draw First Blood on Vegeta at Vendetta! Krillin, Jenny and Risky Boots returned to FFW and are here to stay! Next week, we have a Women's TV contendership match between Katherine McBride vs. Ino Yamanaka for the chance to face Fluttershy at Vendetta for her belt!**

 **Homer: We forgot to mention that 5 dudes will scrap for the Universal Title.**

 **Chris: That's right and it's at Vendetta! Also, one last spot for grabs as the Tag Team qualifiers between Mike Haggar and Zangief and Link and Marth. It's all next week in Philadelphia! So long from Boston at the Garden! Good night, everybody!**

 **The camera fades as the FFW logo appears after showing a glimpse of Krillin and Vegeta staring daggers at each other.**

 **AN: And that's Week 3, everyone! Like I said before, my upload schedule is Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays for FFW. I'm going to try and write the seventh episode of Equestria Hills and upload it as soon as I can. Thank you for those that fav and follow the story. Also, I uploaded Dead or Alive Baseball on Fanfiction. Feel free to check that story out. Thanks for reading FFW and have a great day. Here's some trivia.**

 **Trivia:**

 **Casket matches are when the only way to win the match is to put your opponent in the casket and close it shut and put it in a mudpit safely. The KISS casket is an actual casket the band designed to store beer and other shit.**

 **Serena is a character from 6teen who used to date one of the show's protagonists, Wyatt. She played him after she broke up with him when New Year's. I don't like her because of that foul shit. She had the fucking guts to answer her boyfriend's call at Jude's house with Wyatt's friends listening as she says, "Nothing special". Meaning she was not interested in Wyatt at all and just used him. If I were him, I would say whatever and called fucking Uber to pick her ass up. Sorry, I had to rant about my least favorite 6teen character. But she will be in FFW roster after Vendetta but she will have a lot of enemies in the women's division for what she did to our correspondent.**

 **Results**

 **Harold def. Batsu**

 **Rarity and Pinkie Pie def. Shantae and Sky (Advances to Women's Tag Team Championship)**

 **Inuyasha def. Maxi (Goku picks Steel Cage Escape Only)**

 **Ganondorf and Akuma def. Ryu and Ken**

 **Bulma def. Raven vs. Bubbles vs. Blaze (Advances to National Championship)**

 **Timmy and Jimmy def. Beavis and Butthead (Advances to Tag Team Championship)**

 **Leshawna and Luffy def. Capt. N and Jill V. vs. Link and Zelda vs. Mickey and Minnie Mouse**

 **Mario and Mega Man advances to Universal Championship against Vegeta vs. Robin vs. T-Bone vs. Brick in Special Elimination**


	5. Monday Night Battleground: Week 4

**Hello, peeps! Here is final week of April before Vendetta. After this chapter gets uploaded, I'll work on the Vendetta PPV parts which is a Kickoff Show and a Main Show. Anyway, on with the story. As always, I don't own anything that is in this fanfic. It belongs to their respective owners.**

 **WARNING: The following fanfic contains intense violence, blood, strong language, sexual and mature themes that aren't suitable for children! Read at your own discretion and do not attempt the stunts you are about to read in this fanfic, YOU MAY DIE!**

 **April Week 4: Monday Night Battleground**

 **Theme Song: Back From The Dead Tonight by Skillet**

 **The sold out crowd inside the Wells Fargo Arena in Philadelphia gets hyped for another edition of Battleground. The fireworks and pyros went off near the Gigatron as the crowd held up signs such as, "Welcome Back, Krillin!", "Soul Crusha!", "Donald Duck Fucks!" and "Jenny is #1!". Chris and Homer open the broadcast to list the lineup.**

 **Chris: We have a full house in the city of Brotherly Love! Hello and welcome inside the Wells Fargo Arena and thank you for joining us on Monday Night Battleground!**

 **Homer: Home of the 76ers and the Flyers! Can't believe we are one week away from the Show of Pure Vengeance!**

 **Chris: We sure are and two important matches will determine who will be in the Tag Team and Women's TV Championships! Katherine McBride and Ino Yamanaka will battle for the #1 Contender spot to face Fluttershy for her title. Mike Haggar and Zangief against Link and Marth as they battle for the last spot for Four Corners Tag Title match!**

 **Homer: Fists are really gonna fly here in Philly! A grudge match against Eva and Samus in a non-title match. Match. Dastardly and Rock Lee in a rivals match before the big dance, bro!**

 **Chris:Also, we have Arthur Read and Ichigo Kurosaki one on one action. Naruto and Goku vs. Sasuke vs. Pac-Man in tag action. Harold vs. Goofy vs. Captain Falcon vs. Voldo in cruiserweight action. Hitomi and Johnny Test vs. Apple Jack and Spike Drake in a mixed action match. Then it's 10-woman action with Twilight Sparkle Hinata, Nyotengu, Sakura Haruno and Leshawna vs. Madea, Caitlin Cooke, Jen Masterson, Nikki Wong and Risky Boots.I wish Yogi and Boo-Boo are here but they will be back next week on Battleground. Let's go to our first match being Sonic and Garfield.**

 **======Big Show Theme========**

 **The crowd boos as the big cat stomped down the ramp with John and Odie in his Flock hoodie. John glared at the crowd and flipped the bird at them.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. From Unknown accompanied by John Arbuckle and Odie, Garfield of The Flock!**

 **Chris: Now this cat is big and slow in comparison to his opponent tonight. He'll have to be on his toes if he wants to beat him.**

 **Homer: That cat will beat him quickly within seconds!**

 **Chris: That's where you will be wrong, dude.**

 **Garfield enters the ring looking at the crowd blankly thinking about lasagna.**

 **=====It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure)=======**

 **The crowd cheers as the blue hedgehog posed with the pyros going off. He signed autographs and continued on.**

 **Vinyl: And from Station Square, Sonic The Hedgehog of Sonic Heroes!**

 **Chris: Now speed is a real necessity in order to wear Garfield out. that's the hedgehog's strong suit.**

 **Homer: He's going to get flattened and buried in the canvas.**

 **Chris: That's what you think! Just you wait and see!**

 **Sonic jumped into the ring but the big cat charges at the hedgehog but misses him and turns around only to be met with an Axe Kick to the face and side slammed to the ground. The cat sprung up and recklessly ran at Sonic who is at the turnbuckle corner. The hedgehog dodged as Garfield banged himself to the steel post bruising his head. Sonic rammed the big cat's head after craning it to the post several times. the big cat had enough and chokeslams the hedgehog with malice. The cat looked a bloodied mess as he splashes on the hedgehog and pins him.**

 **1,2 Sonic touches rope.**

 **Sonic groggily stood up and dodges Garfield's punches and decks him in the nose and spin dashes tripping the cat flat on his back with a loud thud. The hedgehog climbed up the turnbuckle to the top but John Arbuckle grabbed his leg to knock him off. The hedgehog kicked John square in the face and does a Sonic Splash on the stirring cat connecting on the mark and KO punched Garfield's lights out followed by a Homing attack to put him away.**

 **1,2,3! Match over.**

 **The crowd cheers as Garfield got up and charges at the hedgehog but misses as he falls over the ropes flat on his face. John was yelling at the ref and Sonic as the security carried him and Odie away while the medics escorted Garfield out.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winner, Sonic!**

 **Chris: That was quick and fast. Sonic finish it the same way he came.**

 **Homer: Garfield should've clobbered him to the floor. Doh! Doh!**

 **Chris: Well, that's done and over with. Next is the contender match between Ino Yamanaka and Katherine McBride as either one will battle Fluttershy for the Women's TV Title at Vendetta. Followed by Dastardly and Rock Lee in a grudge match. It all happens next.**

 **=====Elements of Harmony Locker Room=======**

 **The Main 6 were hanging out as Rainbow Dash finished watching Garfield getting creamed by Sonic. She scoffed at the screen as Apple Jack wondered what was going on.**

 **Rainbow: That big dumb cat can't touch Sonic. He oughta skip on lasagna and do more training.**

 **Apple Jack: Don't knock on Garfield, Rainbow. Besides, he can't win all the time.**

 **R. Dash: I suppose. Hey. We have other shit to worry about. Four Eyes or the blonde ninja chick might take Flutters on for her title! I hope she breaks either one's necks.**

 **Fluttershy gasped at the remark as Rarity and Twilight chided the rainbow haired girl.**

 **Twilight: Rainbow, don't wish for her to do that. sure we want her to win but not go too far.**

 **Rarity: She's right, darling. Fluttershy isn't like those other superstars who go too far especially the hardcore types.**

 **Rainbow: But you gotta go to the extreme to win. Hell, you and Pinkie are facing Aria and Sonata for the Women's Tag Team and Twi and Apple Jack are in the Battle Royal for the Slamazon Championship. We got a lot of asses to break.**

 **Apple Jack: But you don't have a match on the cards. How are you going to compete?**

 **Pinkie: 24/7s, duh!**

 **Rainbow: You got it, Pinks! If Eva, Samus or Nyotengu wins the title, I'll ambush them and take it from them. Boom! Four titles snagged up in this bitch. Hell, I'll use a blowtorch or a weapon wrapped in barbed wire!**

 **Fluttershy: You can't use a blowtorch! That's dangerous!**

 **Pinkie: But Beavis and Butthead used it.**

 **Rarity: That's because it was under the apron by mistake.**

 **Apple Jack: Besides, it's locked away and no one's allowed to use it again. so don't even think about it.**

 **Twilight: But the Barbed Wire? I know it's a hardcore division but are you using it to rip the girls to pieces?**

 **Rainbow: Hell, yeah! a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire or have it wrapped around 2x4s, dumbbells or chairs. I sure will do that.**

 **Apple Jack: Typical Rainbow Dash.**

 **Fluttershy: Girls, the match is about to begin. Come quick.**

 **The shy girl ushered the five girls to the screen as the contendership match is about to begin.**

 **=======Yo!==========**

 **The crowd cheer/boos as the businesswoman in her dark purple one piece strutted down the ramp as she ignored the male fans catcalling her.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! From the Stray Sheep district, Katherine McBride!**

 **Chris: Now I know where this character came from. She's from the game from Atlus called Catherine.**

 **Homer: Who told you that?**

 **Chris: Mr. N told me. he said that she suffered a bad break up from the main character of the game, Vincent Brooks. He ran off with the titular character leaving her all alone. So she's here wrestling to take her mind off of the past.**

 **Homer: That bites.**

 **Chris: Ditto. I'm pretty sure Vincent and Catherine are watching this on their TV set.**

 **Katherine entered the ring as she posed waiting for her opponent to come down.**

 **=======Bayley Theme=======**

 **The crowd cheers as the blonde kunoichi danced down the ramp as male fans wolf whistled.**

 **Vinyl: And from Konoha, Japan representing Kunoichi of the Leaves, Ino Yamanaka!**

 **Chris: This chick has been in other wrestling companies with a stellar resume. Here in FFW, she won 3x National Championships and 2x Women's Tag Titles with Sakura. She's aiming to get her first Women's TV title.**

 **Homer: I'm not sure whether Four Eyes or Barbie can win this one.**

 **Chris: Let's find out right now. The contender match is finally happening.**

 **The blonde entered the ring as the match starts with Katherine and Ino in a striking battle for a minute. Afterwards, the businesswoman gained the upper hand with an elbow strike and executes a Faull Nelson Slam to the blonde. The businesswoman waited for the kunoichi to get up but the latter does stand up and delivers a Tiger Driver. The blonde elbow drops on the legs of Katherine and pins her.**

 **1,2 Katherine kicks out.**

 **Katherine stood up and delivered a spinning heel kick to Ino sending her to the canvas hitting her side. The businesswoman climbed to the top and does a Superfly Splash to the blonde and dropkicks on the button. When ino got up to her feet, Katherine grabbed her and does the powerbomb to Ino and pins her.**

 **1,2, 2.75 Ino kicks out.**

 **After Ino slowly stands back up, she bulldogs the businesswoman the mat and delivers the Bow and Arrow hold for a couple minutes as Katherine yells in pain. After two minutes of fighting out of the hold, the businesswoman grabbed the ropes and a ropebreak is issued. When Katherine regrouped, she dodged Ino's strikes and does a Bantam Punch to the head knocking the blonde to the canvas on her back and hooks the leg.**

 **1,2,3! Match over!**

 **The crowd cheers as Katherine is set to face the Women's TV Champ this Sunday. The ref raised her hand in victory as Ino rolls out the ring to collect herself.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winner, Katherine McBride!**

 **Chris: Fluttershy better watch out for this chick! She means business and wants that belt around your waist. The match is set folks. Right at Vendetta this Sunday.**

 **Homer: I can't wait for Katherine to make her mark as next TV champion.**

 **Chris: Looks like the Elements of Harmony have a lot to swallow Sunday as Women's Tag Team, Slamazon, Television and possibly Hardcore titles are at stake. Four out of 5 women's titles are opportunities for them to defend two titles and win two more. Katherine just came to FFW last year after Ring of Glory. She wants to win her first title in her career. She hasn't been in other companies like most have in this business. She can make her mark on the scene. Coming up is a grudge match with Dick Dastardly and Rock Lee before their Double Down Match at Vendetta. Then it's a women's hardcore match with Eva and Samus in a grudge match. Then it's a tag action match between the Universal and Intercontinental champs, Naruto and Goku vs. Sasuke and Pac-Man. It's coming up next.**

 **======Press Area=======**

 **Wyatt is with Nyotengu, the current Women's Hardcore Champion as the reporter asks her an important question. The tengu lady flaunted her belt around her waist as she waved to the camera. Wyatt ignored the flaunting and asked the tengu the question,.**

 **Wyatt: I'm here with the Women's Hardcore Champion, Nyotengu.**

 **Nyotengu: Hehehehe! That's my name.**

 **Wyatt: So with two ladies gunning after your title at Vendetta, are you prepared for this moment where you may lose the belt or defend it? what are your thoughts on this?**

 **Nyotengu: Of course, sweetie. Even if I did lose the belt, I'll hunt any woman down who has my belt. After all, 24/7 rule is here for a reason. And if I do retain it Sunday, I won't go easy on them. as for Eva and Samus, I'm going to give them a hard time to take me down. all I can say is that I'm ready to play the game if they are.**

 **Nyotengu blew kisses at the camera and at Wyatt unaware that Serena seethed in anger from the background. She charged towards the two ready to attack. Wyatt's eyes bugged out as Serena yells and the two girls were fighting.**

 **Serena: How dare YOU! He's mine!**

 **Nyotengu: Get off me, bitch!**

 **Serena: Make me, buzzard!**

 **Nyotengu: Who are you calling a buzzard, hussy!**

 **Wyatt: Girls! This isn't a place to fight!**

 **Serena and Nyotengu fistfight for a couple minutes until the tengu lady does a chokeslam to Serena and threw her in the trashcan where Harold and C. Falcon were. The two guys pumped their fists in the air as Serena screamed in anger with her head popping out of the recyclables screaming at them.**

 **Serena: What are you two cheering for?**

 **Capt. Falcon: Yes! Show me your moves!**

 **Serena: I'll show you my moves alright! Eat this!**

 **The Spin This! girl tried slapping the racer but he dodged making her fall out the recycle box to the floor. Harold laughed at Serena as she growled at him only for Nyotengu picked the screaming girl and powerbombs her to the garbage can and picked the can up and threw it out the press area to the superstars' parking area knocking Serena out cold. Wyatt was stunned but felt relieved that Serena wasn't here to bother him. Harold and Capt. Falcon raised their hands in the air loving the extreme catfight as the crew pulled Serena out of the trash and carried her to the medical ward.**

 **======Bad to the Bone===-====**

 **The crowd boos as Dastardly went down the ramp wearing his TV belt. He cackled at the crowd as the boos became louder.**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! From the Vulture Squadron Hangar, the Television Champion, Dick Dastardly!**

 **Chris: That guy cheats to get that belt! He ruined Batsu and Rock Lee to get it. well, Rock Lee will try to ride the momentum to Vendetta to give some payback.**

 **Homer: Dastardly is the boss of TV titles. He can retain them for as long as possible!**

 **Chris: Rock Lee is better at repping the TV title than this clown.**

 **Dastardly puts his belt under the apron and enters the ring laughed evilly. The crowd booed harshly as the evil pilot gave them the raspberry.**

 **=====We Will Rock You by Queens=======**

 **The crowd cheers as Lee and Might Guy walked down the ramp as Dastardly rubbed his hands evilly while cackling. The duo was unaware of this as they signed autographs and kept going.**

 **Vinyl: And from Konoha, Japan accompanied by Might Guy, Rock Lee of Guy Worldwide!**

 **Chris: Rock Lee wants retribution after the mess Dastardly and Muttley made. he can ride this wave to Vendetta with a win here.**

 **Homer: We'll see about tha—Woohoo! Muttley's coming!**

 **Chris: What the hell? Why is Muttley coming out?! he's out to ambush Lee from behind! Oh no! not the belt shot to the back of Lee!**

 **Muttley struck Lee with the Cruiserweight belt in his back and suplexes Guy to the floor. Dastardly hopped over the ropes and the two assaulted Lee as the crowd boos. Lee defends himself by rolling away and quickly stood up to his feet despite the no contest signal. Lee delivered the Leaf Hurricane to Dastardly knocking him on his back but Muttley struck the Green Beast with the belt knocking him out. Out of nowhere, Tails ran out and delivered a chair shot to the back of the canine pilot's head knocking him out as the crowd cheers with Guy and Lee who was busted open stood up as blood dripped some from the back. Tails and the two ninjas pumped their fists in the air as they left out the arena and Bruce, Koga and the Kinta twins hauled Dastardly and Muttley out carrying their belts.**

 **Chris: A no contest thanks to Muttley's outside interference but Lee and Tails gave him and Dastardly a taste of what's to come Sunday.**

 **Homer: But Lee is busted open from that title belt shot. At least Muttley and Dastardly attacked those weirdos with the chance they got.**

 **Chris: This rivalry will come to an end at Vendetta in a Double Down Titles match this Sunday! Up next is women's hardcore action with the Raging Chick and the Bounty Huntress! Then it's champs vs. their contenders and a 4-man elimination match between Harold, Captain Falcon vs. Goofy vs. Voldo. But Arthur Read and the Soul Crusha, Ichigo Kurosaki one-on-one action is first!**

 **====6teen Gals Locker Room======**

 **The six friends were hanging out and Wyatt just came back from a nasty catfight between his ex and the tengu girl. Jonesy and Jude earlier watched the madness and laughed about it with the girls glaring at them.**

 **Nikki: Come on, guys! That can't be that funny!**

 **Caitlin: Yeah! even though Serena played Wyatt too much, she doesn't deserve to be powerbombed to the garbage and thrown across the area to a parking lot!**

 **Jen: It's still shocking that Serena is wrestling in the Extra developmental division.**

 **Wyatt: Yeah and worst of all, she's going to the main roster after Vendetta! She lost it.**

 **Jude: Dude! That's a bummer! I'm glad Starr is not in the main roster. Otherwise, I don't know what to do.**

 **Jonesy: Don't worry, Wyatt. Most of the ladies don't like her. The birdlady, Katherine and Asuka don't like her for what she did**

 **Wyatt: And what would that be?**

 **Jonesy: Caused a riot and took her anger on them when they were on the d-league. It was ugly when I was at RXT Takeover in LA last year.**

 **Wyatt: Things are gonna get ugly when she sees Katherine and Asuka again.**

 **Caitlin: If she tries anything, I'll give her a welcome present with my fists**

 **The group looked at the blonde with raised eyebrows as Nikki sat her down.**

 **Nikki: Down, girl. You'll have your chance at giving Serena an ass kicking when she debuts. For now, let's watch this hardcore match.**

 **The screen shows the match getting ready to start as Wyatt nervously joins them.**

 **=====Braun Stroman Theme=====**

 **The crowd boos as the unibrowed camper stomped down the ramp with her dumbbells. One person yelled insults while flipping the bird at her causing the woman to go on a screaming spree.**

 **Eva: Up yours, asshole!**

 **Vinyl: The following contest is a women's hardcore match! From Toronto, Canada, Eva!**

 **Chris: This chick has anger issues and in a hardcore match, that builds her aggression up the wazoo! Samus better be careful here for she was screwed over at Forcemania. But Eva is dealing with the champion as well.**

 **Homer: I hope the raging beast beats Samus with the dumbbells. That's her weapon of choice now.**

 **Chris: Now Eva might go too far with the weights. She can break skulls with that thing.**

 **The camper snorted like a bull when the next opponent came out ready to fight.**

 **========Degeneration Smash Theme=======**

 **The crowd cheers as the bounty huntress armed with a baseball bat strutted down the ramp staring down Eva with a scowl. Eva just gritted her teeth and shouted insults at the blonde causing her to dash to the ring and smacked the angry camper in the ribs with the bat starting the match.**

 **Chris: And Eva just poked the bear with her words and paying for it with a bat to her ribs.**

 **Homer: Samus is making her pay big time or at least give her a taste of what's to come this Sunday.**

 **The two girls thrashed in the ring with fists flying until Eva slammed Samus onto the mat hard. The bounty huntress growled and sprung up and kicked Eva in her gut and does a Tiger Driver targeting the camper's torso as she groaned in pain on the canvas. Samus picked up the baseball bat and whacked Eva on the legs busting them open making her yell in pain. After a few swings, Samus threw the broken bat aside and delivered a crossbody from the ropes and pins Eva for the win.**

 **1,2 Eva powers out.**

 **Eva ignoring the agony on her legs rushed at the blonde and did a powerslam with authority making the crowd boo louder. The camper threw the bird at them and continued her onslaught onto the huntress with a scoop slam but Samus reversed it into a Hurracanrana sending Eva to the mat on her back. Samus rolled out of the ring and pulled out a kendo stick and wrapped it up in razor wire and returned inside the ring. When Eva got up, she snorted like a bull and charged at a smirking Samus only to be whacked in the face with the razor wrapped weapon leaving a gash on Eva's now bloody face and the huntress delivered the Screw Attack to seal the deal. The crowd and the commentators were speechless of Samus's brutality as the FFW Army chanted "Holy shit! Holy shit!".**

 **Chris: That was brutal as hell! Eva now bleeds like a stuck pig!**

 **Homer: Samus is a wild tiger out there but Eva's more crazy! Look!**

 **Eva in rage sprung to her feet looking bloody and messed up but she charged at Samus and chokeslammed her to the canvas with a sickening thud. She then yelled and pummeled the huntress for a while until after a couple minutes that the camper did the powerslam to the mat with rage as the Degeneration Smash fans booed harshly at Eva's carnage. The huntress was unresponsive as the camper roared to the crowd as boos echoed throughout the arena but Eva shook it off as she pins the unconscious huntress.**

 **1,2….2.99 Samus barely kicks out.**

 **The crowd and Eva were shocked at Samus kicking out at the last moment as the camper grunted in frustration that she didn't put the blonde away. the huntress groggily got up ignoring the pain she is suffering now and grabbed Eva from behind and did a lumbar check to the stunned camper and hooks the leg for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over.**

 **The bell rang as Samus wins the grudge match giving her momentum leading to Sunday. Eva pounded on the mat in frustration as the ref raised Samus's hand in victory.**

 **Vinyl; Here's your winner, Samus Aran! Hey! Who turned off the lights?**

 **The lights blacked out for a moment with somebody running into the ring and whacked Eva in the head with a title belt and dropkicked Samus knocking her down to the mat. As the lights were back on, Nyotengu laughed evilly with the belt in her hands as she delivered a message to her contenders gunning after her belt.**

 **Chris: Why is Nyotengu out here?! that's unnecessary!**

 **Homer: She's sending those girls and the FFW Army a message that she means business. Eva and Samus better watch out.**

 **Chris: Come Vendetta, either Samus, Eva or Nyotengu would leave out a Hardcore Champion. Up next is Arthur and Ichigo in a singles match followed by the final qualifier between Link and Marth vs. Haggar and Zangief for the Four Corners match for the FFW Tag Title. But let's go to Wyatt with the No. 1 Contender for the Women's TV Title.**

 **=====Press Area=======**

 **Katherine straightened her glasses as Wyatt began the interview with the Bantam employee.**

 **Wyatt: We have here our first challenger in Fluttershy's TV defense, Katherine McBride. So how prepared are you for the TV title match this Sunday against Fluttershy?**

 **Katherine: It's plain and simple. Do the same as I do in my dreams and that's doing the ass kicking. If Fluttershy and the Elements are listening, I hope that belt is warm enough by the time I take it from you. Nothing personal but I will win!**

 **Wyatt: Wow. That's something to look forward to in Vendetta. Good luck in your—**

 **Serena: That four eyed bitch again of all places!**

 **Katherine scoffed as Serena yelled and charged at the businesswoman with Wyatt facepalming at his ex's misbehaving. The two girls scuffled on the floor as the security tried to break up the fight.**

 **Serena: You wanna say that to me?!**

 **Katherine: Get the fuck off me, bitch! I'm the better champion than you'd ever would!**

 **Serena: Bitch! I'm a 2x RXT Women's Champion! You'd only won it 1 time!**

 **Katherine: How long did you** _ **keep**_ **it?**

 **The girls continued fighting down the halls past Yoshimitsu and Sonic as they cheered for the catfight. Many more came over to see the fight unfold as Yoshi, Bulls-Eye, Discord, Spike Fox and Falco watched the brawl. The two girls screamed and cursed at each other as Katherine did a hip toss to the former store clerk making her fall on her face.**

 **Yoshi: Fuck her up! Fuck her up!**

 **All Boys: Fuck her up! Fuck her up!**

 **Chris: This is unnecessary! Serena better learn how to get along with the women's locker room real quick!**

 **Homer: Go get her, Four Eyes Bleached Dragon!**

 **Chris: Why would you call her bleached? Oh. Her hair color is bleached not blonde. But still, somebody has to stop the fight before it gets ugly.**

 **Katherine had enough of Serena's games from sleeping with Vincent with the help of Catherine and sabotaging other characters' relationships such as Riley Freeman and his woman along with Huey and Jazmyn. That was one of her actions that made the women's locker room not like her in RXT. The businesswoman then carried Serena to the locker room of the 6teen crew as the five members were stunned of Serena being in there but Caitlin smiled evilly and opened the locker ushering Katherine to stuff Serena in there as Wyatt finally had his jaws dropped as both the businesswoman and the blonde shoved Serena in the locker and closed it shut.**

 **Chris: What the fuck?! Caitlin and Katherine just stuffed Serena in that locker! And they are laughing and Wyatt is too! Dude! That's messed up!**

 **Homer: Now that's gold! Vincent and Catherine better pay attention and Tricia too! Four Eyes will do the same to you too!**

 **Katherine smirked at Caitlin and the 5 other 6teen members grew shocked as Nikki loved it. Jen however broke the silence.**

 **Jen: How can you two do such a thing? And Wyatt? Why are you laughing at your ex stuck in that locker? We gotta get her out of there now!**

 **Nikki: Just leave her. We'll get her out before we start our match later.**

 **Jen: I guess.. but remember to get her out!**

 **Katherine walked out of the room winking at Wyatt as she kicked the locker Serena's in scaring the shit out of her. The five friends looked at Wyatt with Jonesy and Jude having a sly smile.**

 **Jonesy: That chick digs ya, man!**

 **Jude: Totally.**

 **Wyatt just sat there speechless while Serena screamed in horror of being stuck but Caitlin threw something at the locker shutting her up.**

 **========The Mz Theme=========**

 **The buff aardvark with his glasses walked down thee ramp with his squeeze, Francine Frensky who had long curly hair and wore a red swimsuit showing her figure. Alongside the two were their best friends Binky, Buster and Brain making up The Read stable. The crowd boos as the PBS star walked down the ring with a smirk on his face.**

 **Vinyl: This match is scheduled for one fall. From Elwood City, The PBS Star, Arthur Read and the Readtourage!**

 **Chris: The PBS Star has been on XCW, WWE Animated and to name a few and he has been one of the best heels to ever grace fiction wrestling. Francine Frensky decides that she would go after the National Championship or the rumored title coming to the women's division.**

 **Homer: Let's see how Arthur will hold up this time after losing his TV title to Yoshi last year.**

 **Arthur waited patiently for his opponent in the ring with his posse outside.**

 **=====Soul Crusher======**

 **The crowd cheered as the Bleach hero walked like a badass as the Readtourage glared at him. The fangirls and the Shonen Stars fans were cheering the loudest as the hero focused on the PBS Star.**

 **Vinyl: And from Japan of the Shonen Stars, Ichigo Kurosaki!**

 **Chris: Ichigo is ready to let Arthur know that he means business. Ichigo and Luffy dealt with Arthur and Buster in a tag team championship last year and they've taken it away from the Readtourage.**

 **Homer: They go way back, dawg. That's for damn sure.**

 **Ichigo entered the ring and the match starts with a striking battle for a couple minutes until the reaper does a Spike DDT to the PBS Star followed by an elbow drop to the legs. Ichigo stood Arthur on his feet but the PBS Star whips him to the corner and charges at full speed and rammed Ichigo stunning him against the turnbuckle. He then wailed on the reaper until the ref counted to 5 at 4 that he stopped. Arthur resumed the pummeling but Ichigo countered with a headbutt to the nose stunning the PBS Star. The reaper then picked him up in the power bomb position and slammed him on his back hard with aggression. The reaper hooks the leg for the win.**

 **1,2 Arthur kicks out.**

 **Once the PBS Star rose to his feet, he delivered some chops to Ichigo in the face. After the fourth chop, Ichigo clotheslined Arthur to the mat falling on his back. The reaper then climbed onto the turnbuckle and tried to do a crossbody but Buster and Binky tried to pull him off of the turnbuckle by his legs. The crowd booed at the two Elwood men as Ichigo tries ro kick them away and chew them out. Arthur stood up and went to the turnbuckle and sucker punched Ichigo in the head. He then climbed onto the turnbuckle and punched him again followed by a superplex off the top rope as both men crash to the canvas with a loud bang echoing in the arena. The crowd said "Holy shit! Holy shit!" as the ref tried to count to 10 but the reaper got up at 7 but decided to do the finisher to the aardvark with a Bankai Buster slamming the PBS Star hard on the mat and hooks the leg.**

 **1,2,3 Match over.**

 **Ichigo won the match but before he can celebrate, Arthur's boys attacked him pummeling him and Francine joined in on the beatdown. The crowd booed harshly at this act of cruelty.**

 **Vhris: What the fuck? Arthur and his crew can't take a defeat and move on! This is insane! There are so many run-ins of this telecast and it's not a laughing matter.**

 **Homer: Hahahahaha! This is gold! And Arthur is joining in on the beatdown of that wuss!**

 **Chris: You always find things like this amusing! OMG! Inuyasha, Gohan, Luffy and Kagome are out to rescue their friend!**

 **The crowd cheered as the four Stars ran in and fought the Readtourage. Francine and Kagome took the fight outside as they pummel each other ringside. Gohan took care of Buster with a DDT to the mat while Inuyasha laid the smackdown on Binky with the Iron Reaver and followed up with a punch to the jaw busting him open. Luffy unleashed the Gum-Gum Rocket to Brain and the Straw Hat planted the facebuster onto the genius. Ichigo got up and did the Soul Crusher to the PBS Star knocking the men out with Kagome doing a side suplex to the lone female member of the Readtourage. The four Shonen Stars helped Ichigo out of the arena as the Soul Crusher song played with the crowd cheering.**

 **Chris: Serves Arthur and his crew right for what they did. Coming up is the last qualifier for the FFW Tag Championship followed by a 4-man Elimination Match with Harold vs. Goofy Vs. Voldo vs. C. Falcon. It all happens next.**

 **======Mr. N's office-**

 **The crowd watches as the owner onscreen had Pac-Man vs. Goku signing the contract for their Intercontinental Championship and Vegeta vs. Krillin and Harold signed theirs. The group stared tensely at each other knowing the inevitable is coming soon this Sunday. They were given a pen to sign their names on the dotted line. The owner later on would have the Universal, National and Tag Team contracts and more during the nuight.**

 **Mr. N: Okay, gentleman! This contract states that the match is official once you sign on the line. Vegeta's case in his is obvious that if he, Bulma and/or Sasuke were to fail in winning their matches, you know what happens Next.**

 **Krillin: I'll be glad when that happens! Retribution!**

 **Vegeta: Like I give two fucks of what you or that four-eyed wimp had to say about it! I'm sure that I'll make short work of you both! And as for you, Kakarot and Pac-Bastard! You two will never measure to the Flock! When Sasuke wins that Universal title, we won't go anywhere!**

 **Pac-Man: Look who's calling who a bastard! You and that Shonen Bastard gonna realize that the Namco World Order is in charge and I don't give two fucks about you, Baldy and Four-Eyed Napoleon Dynamite over there and your feud! As long as I get that IC title, that's all that matters!**

 **Krillin: You leave my homeboy, Goku out of this! He'll beat your round ass for sure. FYI, you're bald too, dipshit!**

 **Goku: Pac-Man, you remember that when the cage goes down, it's you and me! Not your crew! And Vegeta, you will never beat me or my stable! I trust Naruto that he won't let you or Sasuke get that belt! I'm signing on this line! See you Sunday, Pac-Man!**

 **Pac-Man: Likewise, asshole! And your crew won't save you neither! That belt belongs to me and I will have it!**

 **Vegeta: Kakarot, one day you and everyone here in FFW will realize that even if this stable disbands, I will rebuild! And Krillin and what's your name?**

 **Harold: Harold, weird haired man.**

 **Vegeta: Whatever. Be prepared this Sunday for I have no mercy for you both! Sign your death warrants and we'll all meet again for the last time in your cases.**

 **Krillin: You sign your own death warrant! Your reign of terror ends tonight!**

 **Mr. N: Okay, all of you. Sign your names and be ready for Sunday. And remember, Vegeta!**

 **The parties signed their contracts on the dotted line and the Steel Cage and First Blood Handicapped Match was official. The faces and heels stare each other down tensely as sparks will fly.**

 **========Zelda and Fire Emblem Theme======**

 **The crowd cheers as the two swordsman walked down the ramp with Ike and Roy as the Four Swords Club fans cheered along with the DS fans.**

 **Vinyl: The following is the final spot match for the FFW Tag Championship this Sunday! From Hyrule and Altea and accompanied by Ike and Roy, Link and Marth of the Four Swords Club!**

 **Chris: The sister stable to Degeneration Smash will get a shot to represent this Sunday against the other three teams for the tag titles. But will they redeem themselves after a humiliating defeat by Beavis and Butthead the day after Forcemania?**

 **Homer: I don't know, Chris. But I hope Crapcom's meatheads don't spoil it.**

 **Chris: As long as King and Marduk don't attack again, then I'm good.**

 **The two swordsman stood in the ring with Ike and Roy staying put as the other contender enters the arena.**

 **======Haggar's Theme from Saturday Night Slam Masters=======**

 **The crowd cheered as Capcom's popular wrestlers walked down the ramp getting hyped. The Red Cyclone flexed and showed off his muscles while Haggar pumped his fists in the air with the crowd backing them up.**

 **Vinyl: And from Metro City, USA and Russia respectively, Mike Haggar and Zangief of the Capcom Crusaders!**

 **Chris: These two are a powerhouses have been legendary in the world of wrestling in Saturday Night Slam Masters and other promos. Zangief haven't been in SNS but he did perform in his homeland. Haggar loves to wrestle if he's not beating up on the Mad Gear and Skull Cross gangs in the Final Fight games.**

 **Homer: Crapcom think they have a chance against FSC? Not on their life!**

 **Haggar and Link entered the ring with Zngief and Marth on the apron. The match started with the Hylian and the mayor caught in a tieup with Haggar transitioning to a headlock and does an Oklahoma Slam to the Hylian crashing him down with a thud. The mayor picked Link up and does a chokeslam crashing him on the mat and hooked the leg.**

 **1,2 Marth breaks up the pin.**

 **When Link rose to his feet, he decked Haggar in the face and kicked him in the gut followed by the Twist of Fate targeting his body. The Hylian then climbed to the rope and does a crossbody hitting the midsection. He hooks the leg for the pin.**

 **1,2 Haggar powers out.**

 **The two men kept thrashing while Marth and Zangief took the fight outside with the Red Cyclone delivering a Full Nelson Slam to the floor busting Marth open. Link dodged Haggar's clothesline and delivered a Triforce Lock in which he does a chokehold to Haggar despite fighting to get out. Zangief spotted his partner in danger and hurriedly does a Spike DDT to the hero king dazing him. The Russian wrestler entered the ring and broke up thee pin saving Haggar in the process. Haggar staggers to his feet and Marth rushed in the ring to do a Falchion Smash busting Zangief open and quickly did a Hurracanrana sending the big guy to the mat and hooks the leg.**

 **1,2 Zangief powers out.**

 **Zangief sprung to his feet and grabbed Marth and delivered the Final Atomic Buster while Haggar gave Link the Spinning Piledriver crashing both swordsmen to the canvas in a daze with the crowd going crazy. Haggar and Zangief flexed their muscles for the crowd and pins Link and Marth for the win.**

 **1,2,3 Match over**

 **The two stablemates from Capcom Crusaders filled the llast spot for the FFW Tag Championship this Sunday in hopes of dethroning King and Marduk. The ref raised the wrestlers hands in victory but a certain group of Namco characters had to crash the party with the crowd booing.**

 **Chris: Those two are at it again! First they attacked the TJP and now Capcom Crusaders! Fuck! Yoshimitsu and Jin are running out here to beat up the opposition.**

 **Homer: Get them all, guys! Oh, no! TJP and the last group of people Tekken wants to see right now!**

 **Chris: Things are about to get ugly with the males of DOA Squad!**

 **Timmy, Jimmy, Hayate, Hayabusa and Jann Lee ran in to brawl but the DOA and Tekken fighters went at it by arguing and cursing before they fought in a mosh pit brawl. They thrashed around ringside while Timmy and Jimmy laid the beatdown on the Haggar and Zangief as they added into the chaos and the FSC just ran out of the arena before they get clobbered in the mix. Jann Lee got ganged up on by Yoshimitsu and Jin as they did a double neckbreaker to the JKD fighter and pummeled his ass sending a message to the DOA girls watching in the locker room. Hayate hits Marduk with a tire iron across the back angering the brute as the two tussled near the brawling TJP and CCs leaving bruises and blood everywhere. King hits Hayate with his tag belt upside the head while Hayabusa Izuuna Dropped Marduk on the ground and snatched the belt off him and beats him with it. The security broke up the chaos as Hayabusa and King were yelling and Marduk cursed at Hayate for what he did.**

 **Marduk: Get your hands off me! Come Vendetta, we'll fuck DOA Squad and take all their chicks! You hear me? All their broads!**

 **Hayate: Like my sisters would want a dickweed like you! Fuck you and your Tekken bitches! Speaking of them, Asuka and Nina are on the menu!**

 **King: GRRR! ROOAAAARRR! (Say that again, redheaded punkass!)**

 **Hayabusa: We're not telling you shit! We'll fuck yo bitchass up and rip that belt off you and that bald bastard with no brains!**

 **Jann Lee got trashcanned by the Manji ninja and the Kazama man as they slammed him on the ground. The crowd booed/cheered at the two Tekkenn legends. They said something to the JKD fighter sending him a message.**

 **Jin: There's more where that came from, bruh! This is a taste of what's to come when our homie, Wild Dog straight up beat yo ass up!**

 **Yoshimitsu: And then the Hardcore title will go to us! Runteldat to yo folks over there getting their ass beat, muthafucka! Hey! Get yo hands off me, rent-a-cop bitch!**

 **Ron escorted Yoshimitsu and Jin out the arena while Koga, Jude and Jonesy managed to break up the fight and took all the fighters out of the arena.**

 **Chris: That was ugly out there and the medics pulled Jann Lee out the trashcan and took him to the medical ward. The Namco World Order were sending messages to the tag division letting them know what time it is.**

 **Homer: That was awesome! Hopefully we can see something like this on Sunday! Woohoo!**

 **Chris: Things are personal between Tekken and DOA and it will continue in this long running feud in FFW history. Coming up is the 4-man elimination match then the mixed tag match. After those two will be a 1o-woman survival tag match and the tag grudge match between the Universal and Intercontinental champs vs. the contenders. When we come back, we'll have the mixed tag match.**

 **=====Press Area========**

 **Toadette was with one of the contenders for the Slamazon Championship, Madea Simmons. Joe and Brown were present while Cora and Bam were standing beside the two knuckleheads.**

 **Joe: Why is that mushroom talking to us?**

 **Toadette: Actually, I'm a Toad.**

 **Madea: Joe, shut the hell up for I do it for you! Ignore this fool, girl.**

 **Toadette: Anyway, what are you and two of your female members doing preparing to go against 27 other women for the title?**

 **Madea: Tear there asses up! I'm a thug from the old school! When those spoiled brats calling themselves Click or Clique in that ring, they'll get some real southern hospitality!**

 **Joe: We Baptists! We gon tear them up!**

 **Brown: Amen'd!**

 **Bam: Where is that fine Wyatt at? He can't hide for long.**

 **Madea: Hiding from you.**

 **Toadette: Well that's interesting. Anyway, good luck to the three of you ladies on bringing the title to your team.**

 **Joe: Don't worry, mushroom girl! That big ol' g-raffe and two of the bearillas will get beat.**

 **Toadette deadpanned at Joe as Madea chased afgter a snickering Joe with the other three following them.**

 **=====These Boots Are Made For Walking=======**

 **The crowd cheered as the apple farmgirl walked down the ramp with Spike as she winked to the fans. Spike gave the crowd a thumbs up with fangirls screaming for him to give them babies.**

 **Vinyl: The following is a mixed tag match! From Ponyville, my best buds ever, Spike Drake and Apple Jack of Elements of Harmony!**

 **Chris: Now Apple Jack can boost some momentum leading to Sunday's PPV and Spike can add a win despite not being in the PPV. The same rules apply as last week's mixed tag match. No man or woman fighting but same sexes only fight in the ring. But from what I've heard from fans, they want to see different genders fight in the ring. Mr. N is taking that into consideration.**

 **Homer: Hell yeah! it's gonna be like the Attitude era! Fucking awesome!**

 **The two MLP characters went to their corners and waited for their other opponents to come out.**

 **========Dolph Ziggler Theme=====**

 **The crowd cheer/boos as the karateka and the flame-haired wonder came down the ring with Dukey alongside them.**

 **Vinyl: And from Germany and Porkbelly respecgtively accompanied by Dukey, Hitomi of DOA Squad and Johnny Test!**

 **Chris: Hitomi is an okay girl in the DOA Squad with some power in her strikes. Johnny meanwhile always has something tricky up his sleeve.**

 **Homer: I bet it's Power Poots!**

 **Chris: No chance in hell! Last time he did that, a fan nearly threw up at the smell!**

 **As soon as the duo stood at their corner, Spike elected to go first as the bell rang. Johnny clotheslines Spike to the mat and stomps him until the ref counted to 4 and he stopped. The flamehead picked up Spike only for the latter to reverse it into a Hurracanrana. After Spike stood up, he did a Tiger Driver crashing Johnny to the ground. He then does an STF on the flamehead but after a few seconds did Hitomi broke up the submission. Spike does a Dragon Buster to the flamehead and smirked as he pinned him.**

 **1,2 Johnny kicks out.**

 **Johnny stood up and picked up Spike and does a sidewalk slam and did a crossbody from the ropes. Spike winced in pain as he tagged in Apple Jack prompting Johnny to go to the apron but decided to take Spike outside and fight. Apple Jack and Hitomi traded strikes for a couple minutes until AJ delivered a Military Press slam to the karateka with authority. Outside the ring, Dukey and Johnny were giving Spike a mugging with the two of them delivering a 3D to the floor busting Spike open. Meanwhile, Hitomi did a bulldog to the farmgirl and does a Springboard dropkick to the midsection. She hooks the legs for the win.**

 **1,2 Apple Jack kicks out.**

 **The farmgirl answered back with a Texas Piledriver to the karateka as the crowd went crazy. Apple Jack smirked to the crowd as she picked Hitomi up and does an Apple Jackhammer. At the same time, Spike does a DDT to Dukey and a Dragon Buster onto Johnny Test. AJ hooks the leg as the ref counts for the win.**

 **1,2,3. Match over**

 **The crowd cheered as Apple Jack and Spike were the victors as Hitomi bowed in respect while Johnny and Dukey bailed out the arena. The two victors hugged with the farmgirl's breasts on Spike's face.**

 **Vinyl: Here's your winners, Apple Jack and Spike Drake!**

 **Chris: Now that this match is in the books, we have three matches left of the night. Up next, we have 4-man elimination action followed by a 10-woman survival tag match before the main event of the evening! See you then!**

 **=======Shonen Stars=======**

 **In the locker room, Luffy and Ichigo were chilling out drinking soda while Kiba and Akamaru were looking at pics at Katherine McBride and Nina Williams. Goku rallied his troops in for a meeting as Gohan, Naruto, Krillin, Anndroid 18 and Kagome joined the others. The IC champ had something to say to the group.**

 **Goku: Okay, everyone. Vendetta is stacked with matches with some us involved! Inuyasha and Scorpion will fight in the kickoff card. Gohan, you, Ichigo and Luffy take on Arthur and his goons.**

 **Inuyasha: KEH! Those PBS Bitches will get what's comin' to them! And Scorpion will feel the pain of my Iron Reaver. We'll fuck them real good!**

 **Kagome: Inuyasha! How many times do I havde to tell you about your language?! Sit!**

 **THUD**

 **$18: Good! That'll teach him not to do that!**

 **Krillin: But babe! We'll fuck every opponent up including that bitchass Vegeta, Pac-Man or any other who gets in our grill!**

 **#18 and Kagome: Krillin!**

 **Goku: Anyway, we have five titles for the PPV and 3 are needed to be defended. I have to make sure that Pac-Man and the Namco World Order doesn't get this bel amd the other four.**

 **Naruto: That Sasuke-teme and Jin will never get their hands on that Universal belt! The Flock has done enough damage as is!**

 **Kiba: I can't wait to clobber Jann Lee and make Wild Dog my bitch! And that unibrowed bastard too!**

 **Akamaru: GRRRRR! Ruff!**

 **Goku: That's right! Those three belts are staying put but the Slamazon and the National title are up for grabs with Kagome and #18 respectively. In the end, we will not let The Flock have those titles!**

 **Inuyasha: Or that yellow round bastard and his crew that ain't shit!**

 **Kagome: Inu!**

 **Inuyasha:: But it's true! Especially that Elvis looking son of a bitch! If he pisses me off—**

 **Ichigo: Don't worry, man. Maxi won't do anything stupid.**

 **Luffy: But we all know how hungry Maxi is for that Hardcore title that Kiba is holding.**

 **Naruto: That reminds me. Kiba, put those pics of Katherine and—How did you get those pics?**

 **Kiba and Akamaru: RRRRRR?**

 **The two girls tackled Kiba and clobbered him with the other male members deadpanning at their friend's act of peeping.**

 **===Shake Your Groove Thing=====**

 **The crowd cheered for the Disney legend as he danced down the ramp but tripped clumsily laughing. He got back up and did some more dancing to the ring.**

 **Vinyl: The following is an elimination match! From Toontown, Goofy of the Mickey Mouse Club and accompanied by Mickey and Donald!**

 **Chris: Goofy is a legend in the ring! He and his pals beside him now won the defunct 6-man tag titles in the past for 4 times.**

 **Homer: That was awesome back then. they defeated Sonic Heroes, Yogi, Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss of Hanna-Barbera All-Stars, Bugs, Daffy and Elmer of Looney Revolution and to name others.**

 **Chris: Those were great matches during the belt's run until 2003. But the belt is coming back and th female counterpart is debuting and the mystery women's individual title rumored to appear some time after Vendetta.**

 **Goofy entered the ring doing his trademark laugh waiting for the other opponent to come out. He got spooked and jumped out of his pants with his polka dotted boxers showing as Voldo hissed loudly as he cartwheeled from the rafters and landed on the ring with the Money Pit from Soul Calibur playing with the crowd going crazy.**

 **Vinyl: Yikes! From Naples, Italy, Voldo from the Namco World Order!**

 **Chris: That guy knows how to make an entrance! Goofy's scared stiff.**

 **Homer: That was priceless! Hahahahaha!**

 **======Mute City (Brawl Version)=======**

 **The crowd cheered as the racer leapt in the air and did a Falcon Punch triggering the pyros with the fans going nuts. He did the DS crotch chop afterwards and kept moving to the ring.**

 **Vinyl: And from Port Town, Captain Falcon from Degeneration Smash!**

 **Chris: Now this guy is awesome with the Falcon Punch that sparked some internet memes! F-Zero's main protagonist is a speedy and powerful character that keeps his opponents on their toes.**

 **Homer: I remembered when I got Falcon Punched all the way to the ladies room and it got nasty.**

 **Chris: Yeah I remembered. Minnie and Giganta kicked your ass afterwards.**

 **Homer: I couldn't sit good for a week.**

 **Captain Falcon entered the ring with the other two as they waited for the last one to come out.**

 **======Bret Hart Theme======**

 **The crowd cheered for the camper as he walked down the ramp to the ring awaiting his opponents. The Total Drama fans cheered wildly as Harold smirked as he continued on.**

 **Vinyl: And from Muskoka, Canada, Harold "The Iceman" Hart!**

 **Chris : Harold is on a roll the last couple weeks! He's gonna add in that third win before his handicap match with Krillin against Vegeta.**

 **Homer: That nerd is going to fight Vegeta this Sunday? Gimme a break!**

Chris: Oh, come on! Harold has pproved so far that he can hang with the roster. Just you wait and see when he gets a title opportunity.

Harold entered the ring as the four men stared each other down as the match starts with Voldo going after Goofy while C. Falcon goes after the Iceman. Voldo does a clothesline to Goofy and followed up with a scoop slam. He then went after Harold and Falcon in which the duo were in a chain wrestling battle. Falcon did a waistlock and delivered a Military Press Slam hitting a charging Voldo sending both men crashing to the mat. Falcon hooks the leg of Voldo for the elimination.

1,2 Goofy breaks up the pin.

Goofy grabbed Falcon delivering a side suplex sending him down on his back. Voldo attacked the goof from behind with a Tiger Driver. He followed with a springboard clothesline when Goofy rose to his feet crashing him back down hooking the leg.

1,2,3 Goofy eliminated by Voldo.

With three men left and the three MMC members gone, Voldo charged after Harold only to be roundhoused in the face making him grunt in pain. The Iceman does a back bodydrop sending Vercci's servant down with a thud. C. Falcon does a Falcon kick from the air knocking Harold down hard busting him open. Voldo got up groggily as the racer did his up taunt at the blind fighter.

C. Falcon: Show me your moves!

Voldo charged with a clothesline only to be met with the signature move.

C. Falcon: FALCOOOON PAAAWNNNCHHH!

This knocked Voldo out cold as the crowd especially the DS fans chanting "Holy shit!" and "This is awesome!". The racer did the DS crotch smash (instead of chop from now on) hyping the crowd. He hooks the leg of the downed Soul Calibur veteran for the elimination.

1,2,3 Voldo eliminated by C. Falcon

After the medics carried the blind fighter out, the two remaining men went at it for the win. Harold whips the racer to the ropes and does a flapjack when he came back. The camper did a legdrop to the midsection and stood the racer back up only for the latter to deliver the Falcon Arrow to the apron busting Harold's torso knocking him to the floor. The bounty hunter rolled the dazed Harold back in the ring and pinned him for the win.

1,2, 2.75 Harold kicks out.

The crowd and Falcon was stunned at the camper's resilience as he groggily got up and does a Spike DDT and followed with the Sharpshooter leaving Falcon with nowhere else to go. The move intensified for a few seconds and after several more did the racer tapped out with Harold the winner.

The crowd cheered as the camper helped Falcon up to his feet and the two showed respect with some dap. The ref held Harold's hand in victory with the fans still cheering.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Harold "The Iceman" Hart!

Chris: Harold's now 3-0 in his career in FFW as he will make his overall win 4-0 at Vendetta.

Homer: Harold is following in the Hart's footsteps and earned the name Iceman!

Chris: That's true and we'll see the Iceman in the Verizon Center this Sunday on the Fanfiction Network PPV and the FFW Network! Up next is the 10-woman Survival Tag match and then the main event! See you then!

=====6teen Room=====

The girls of 6teen were getting ready for the Survival Tag battle as Jen broke the silence with the boys gone.

Jen: We have a tag match against some of our competitors for the Slamazon Championship. I'm sure one of us will bring the belt home to the locker room come Sunday.

Caitlin: And we're battling Tricia of all women! She'd better be ready for this for we'll clobber her to the ground!

Nikki: That's the spirit, Cait!

The banging from the locker came from Serena from earlier due to Katherine and Caitlin's idea of stuffing Wyatt's ex in there. Jen glared at the blonde as Nikki snickered.

Jen: Cait, you know you can't leave her in there like this.

Caitlin: Do I have to?

Nikki: Yeah, does she have to release her? Serena's a real asswipe.

Caitlin: Yeah. Fuck her!

Jen: Caitlin!

Caitlin: All right! We'll get her out of there.

And so the girls released Serena out of the locker as the prisoner scowled at them. She glared at them wanting answers.

Serena: Where the hell is Wyatt?! And where is that four eyed bitch at?! I swear that I'll knock her old ass out and yours, blonde bitch!

Caitlin: Wanna take it outside?

Jen: No! there won't be any "taking this outside"! Cait. We got a match and you, Serena better leave while you still can.

Serena: Fine! Mark my words! I will wring Blondie and Four Eye's necks when I get the chance and Wyatt will be mine!

She glared as the ex of Wyatt left in a huff as the three girls deadpanned at Serena's threats. Come next week, Serena will raise hell. ===Charlotte Flair Theme (Twilight's Theme)======

The crowd cheered as the five ladies went down the ramp to the EOH leader's new theme as the pyros went off. The fans and bronies were cheering the loudest for the girls as they walked down to the ring.

Vinyl: The following is a 10-woman Survival Tag match! Composed of Slamazon Champion Twilight Sparkle, Women's Hardcore Champion Nyotengu, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Leshawna! They are Team Twilight!

Chris: Twilight can boost her momentum going to the title defense against 29 other women with a win here against Team Madea.

Homer: Can the champion hold her own here tonight before Sunday?

Chris: We'll have to find out, dude! Just wait and see.

======Cops TV Theme=======

The crowd cheered/boos at the other team as they walked down the ramp with Tyler Perry fans cheering the loudest.

Vinyl: And the other team composed of Madea Simmons, Jen Masterson, Caiytlin Cooke, Nikki Wong and Risky Boots, Team Madea!

Chris: Now this powerhouse is going to do what she said in the interview for the FFW Army to hear. She will run you to the ground and take no bullshit.

Homer: She's going to do just that here! and when she does, you better run.

Team Madea stood on the opposite side of the ring as the match started with Risky Boots and Leshawna first to battle. Risky Boots tried to rake the big girl's eyes but got Samoan Dropped to the mat as the camper unleashed her onslaught of offense. She picked the pirate up and does a German Suplex sending Risky down with a thud. The pirate got up groggy but shook it off and roundhoused Leshawna in the gut and did a Hurracanrana. Risky went to the top rope and did a crossbody to the camper and hooked the leg.

1,2 Leshawna powers out.

Leshawna stood up and delivers a Samoan Spike to the pirate with authority. The camper stood Risky up and does a Twist of Fate before hooking the leg.

1,2,3. Risky's out. Twilight 5-4 Madea

With Risky out, Nikki was next as she took on the camper with a few chops and kicks. The nose ringed girl then does a double leg takedown and does an armbar to Leshawna for several seconds. After more seconds had passed, Leshawna manages to grab the ropes and a ropebreak was issued. The camper recovered and did a piledriver to the nose ringed girl and pinned her.

1,2,3. Nikki Wong is out. Twilight 5-3 Madea

Two teammates were out and Madea decided to take action by stepping in. Leshawna was a bit winded but continued by her choice. The two powerhouses fought for awhile until the badass granny delivered the Halleuyer Slam sending Leshawna down with a sickening thud and pins her for the win.

1,2,3. Leshawna's out. Twilight 4-3 Madea

Leshawna put up a good fight for the team but fell short but the next woman up was Sakura Haruno as she fought the badass granny by doing a rock toehold catching her off guard. The pinkette tried to do a Bank Statement but Madea powered out of that move. The southern badass stood back up and attempts a clothesline but misses as Sakura ran to the turnbuckle and leapt off only to be caught in midair and powerslammed to the canvas. The badass granny then hooks the leg.

1,2,3. Sakura's out. Twilight and Madea are even at 3

Both teams were even but Hinata went in while Madea tags in Caitlin as the two girls fought in a striking battle until the bluenette took down the blonde with a Dragon Screw sending her to the mat and both were in a scuffle until after a couple minutes did the blonde got the upper hand by putting the Big Squeeze on the bluenette but escaped after a few seconds. Hinata unleashed the Trigram Palm to the face and locked in the Gentle Vice increasing the intensity but the blonde couldn't escape after several seconds in the hold.

Caitlin taps out. Twilight 3-2 Madea

Hinata eliminated Caitlin leaving two women left from Madea's team. Madea returns back in the ring as she went after the kunoichi with a hip toss followed by an elbow drop. The badass granny hooks the leg but Hinata kicks out at 2 and the fight continued. The bluenette unleashed some Gentle Fist combos followed by an Atomic Drop to the Georgia native. Nyotengu decided to enter on her own accord and wailed on Madea with a barrage of strikes to the badass and followed by a Twist of Fate to the canvas. Madea sprung to her feet and grabbed the tengu delivering a Halleuyer Slam to her and the kunoichi was next as the granny pinned both eliminating the both of them.

Nyotengu and Hinata are eliminated. Twilight 1-2 Madea

The Slamazon champion remained as Jen got tagged in as she went after Twilight with the leg lariat but was countered into a Chicken Wing. The redhead fell on her back as Twilight delivered a knee drop to the midsection. Jen recovered afterwards and tried the sidewalk slam to the EOH leader and brought her back up only to be met with a kick to the jaw and an Alicorn Press to add salt to the wound. The champion hooks the leg for the elimination.

1,2,3 Jen is eliminated. Twilight and Madea remain.

The champion and the badass granny were left as the two demonstrated test of skill and power. Twilight delivered a spinebuster to the powerhouse followed by a crossbody connecting to Madea's midsection. She hooks the leg but Madea powers out at 2 and does a Vertical Suplex to the egghead and tries another one and the third was countered into a strike to the face and escapes. Twilight used speed and agility to her advantage and does a superkick stunning Madea and does a Twilight Shuffle. She goes for the Moonsault but Madea rolls away and recovers. She then picked Twilight and did the DDT to the canvas and hooks the leg.

1,2,3 Match over.

The crowd went nuts as Team Madea wins the battle with the other four teammates enter the ring to celebrate. However, a screen showed a familiar group the badass granny wanted to tear apart as the crowd boos. One screen had Ms. Pac-Man and Asuka while the other had the Clique from Hell.

Heather: So the poor old lady still has some fight left in her. Don't think you, Ms. Junk in her Trunk or that egghead wearing that belt can beat us.

Lulamoon: That's right! The Great and Powerful Trixie will set her sights on you, Twilight! Just you wait and see!

Tricia: That' goes for lemonhead and two of her sniveling friends too! We may be out of the arena but we still can send a message out here.

Tang: And that's running you all to the ground at our feet. Tootie and Cindy, we're coming for you and the Penitentiary! There's room for you both in body casts!

Princess: Blossom may be absent but she will regret rejecting me! I wanted to be a Powerpuff but that's obvious. Being in the Clique is so much better.

Heather: Come Vendetta, I, The Queen Bee will usher in a new order around here!

Madea: Shut the hell up! Y'all messin' with the wrong one here! I'm from the streets and I'll give you grown little girls some old school whup yo ass! That will put you in the grave real quick but I won't do that. and that goes for that round one and that girl beside her too! Yeah I heard about you two! Cora's a snitch but helpful too! Bamco, Damco or whoever y'all are will get tow up to!

Ms. Pac-Man: It's Namco, you big old bear!

The crowd boos as the ten women glared at the screen.

Chris: Those girls have disregard for respect and they're gonna pay for it come Sunday.

Homer: Madea's a bear? AAAAAH!

Chris: Dude, she's not a bear! Don't let her hear you say that.

Back to the confrontation, Twilight spoke up for the rest of the nine women diffusing the situation.

Twilight: Trixie, I will take you down and the Clique too! Namco World Order won't get their hands on the belt. Especially the Eater of Balls.

Madea and the crowd laughed at the first mate of Namco as she glared daggers at the champion making fun of her. Ms. Pac-Man and Heather had enough of this and ended the conversation.

Heather: ENOUUGH! We'll let you go but this Sunday, you all will bow down!

Ms. Pac-Man: That's my line! But remember this, Twilight! Your reign will come to an end but from my own hands!

Asuka: Hay! What about me?

Ms. Pac-Man: Yes, you too would get your hands on her and the other bitches present.

Trixie: Hey! Just one second, you-

The screen turned off and showed the FFW logo as the women at ringside left knowing the inevitable is near. The screen showed in split screen with Naruto and Goku wearing their belts on the left side while the right showed Sasuke and Pac-Man devising a plan.

Homer: What a wild night it was! We had run-ins and brawls to the extreme!

Chris: Things are hostile when Vendetta rolls around and it has been that way since the first edition of FFW. And the main event will be a prime example next.

======Lobby=======

Sasuke and Pac-Man were talking about their plans to take out the champs. The Uchiha has been brooding since Vegeta and Bulma reprimanded him for what happened at Forcemania. Pac-Man smirked at the Uchiha much to the latter's puzzled look.

Sasuke: What the hell are you smirking about?

Pac-Man: It's just that we are teaming up against those muthafuckas that screwed us over.

Sasuke: What's your point?

Pac-Man: What I'm saying is that we have something in common and that's the fact of us wanting to get rid of those happy-go-lucky bastards. Goku fucked my chances of retaining that IC belt and I'm sure that Whiskers stole your Universal belt.

Sasuke: That dobi just got lucky that he did it with that big eared rat wearing my ass out. but come tonight, I'll wound Naruto so bad that come Sunday, I'll have a chance at getting that title back.

Pac-Man: That's the way, dawg. We wear out the champs that they will feel the pain leading to Vendetta. But remember this, my boy Jin will get that title for me. I'm sure you understand.

Sasuke: True and I will fight for that belt and to be honest with you, I don't give two shits if the Flock crumbles or not. But I do want to watch it burn to the ground. Make no mistake of that.

Pac-Man: Ohh. So you're against the Flock.

Sasuke: Yeah. that idiot bastard and his bitch think they can push me around and fuck with me. I did what I could to keep that stable alive. Hell, I've kept that fuckin' Universal title for Vagina when he and that chick took a long vacation if you catch my drift.

Pac-Man: Yeah. I remember that shit that went down. You were repping the belt for almost the year until the obvious happened. Listen, man. The reason I started the Namco World Order was that the FFW needed a revolution. The Flock did just that and to be honest, you fit better as leader than Vegeta or as you say, Vagina ever could. Hell, you should rally some of the members and start your own faction. We can join forces and take over FFW.

Sasuke: I don't know about joining forces but the idea of starting my own squad is on the table and I will be a better fit than the bastard ever did in his life. Come on, Pac-Man. We got an appointment with certain somebodies.

Pac-Man: Hell yeah! Can't keep the FFW Army waiting now can we?

The two smirked evilly as they walked to the arena to send a message. Unaware to them, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the raven haired man as she glared daggers at him.

Sakura: That was the exact reason I left your sorry ass! Picking a group of backstabbing bastards over me and your friends that cared about you!

The pinkette felt torn deep down as Hinata and Ino comforted her.

======Spiral by Kanna Boom=========

The crowd cheers as the two champions walked down the pyro launched ramp as the Shonen fans wildly cheered.

Vinyl: The following Main Event is a tag team match! From Konoha and West City, Japan! The reigning Universal and Intercontinental Champions, Naruto Uzumaki and Son Goku of Shonen Superstars!

Chris: Well, people. These two are facing their contenders this Sunday in DC to keep their belts.

Homer: Those Shonen jerks will get their asses beat now and Sunday. I'm sure of it.

The champs stood in the ring as they glared at their opponents coming out.

======Shimmy- System of a Down=======

The crowd boos as the contenders from different title pictures came out as the crowd boos at them. Namco and Sasuke fans cheered regardless as the duo glared daggers at the champs.

Vinyl: And from Konoha, Japan and Pac-Land, Sasuke Uchiha of the Flock and Pac-Man of Namco World Order!

Vhris: Now those two are bad news. Sasuke doesn't give a damn whether Vegeta's stable has crumbled or not.

Homer: Well Pac-Man wanted to join forces with Chicken Butt.

Chris: Hahahaha! That's a good name for him! But he does want to start his own stable so we'll have to see.

As soon as the heels entered the ring, they stared down the champs and the two teams went at it. Sasuke and Naruto went into a fistfight while Goku and Pac-Man did the same. A couple minutes of this went on until Naruto does an Atomic Drop to the Uchiha while Goku does a power bomb to the ghost eater crashing him to the mat. Sasuke and Pac-Man sprang back up and did a DDT to the champs and stomped on them until the ref counted to 4 stopping the barrage. Pac-Man then delivers an Oklahoma Slam to the Saiyan and hooks the leg.

1,2 Naruto boots Pac-Man upside the head.

Sasuke crept from behind and does a jumping backbreaker to the blonde crashing him to the ground. However, Goku spears Sasuke to the mat and does a crossbody to the midsection and pins him. However, Pac-Man makes the save for the Flock member as he stood Sasuke up and they double clothesline Naruto to the mat and wailed on him for a moment. Goku grabbed Pac-Man and does a Dragonthrow crashing the ghost eater against the turnbuckle wowing the crowd and speared Sasuke busting him open. Naruto stood up and the duo began their finishers as the crowd went nuts. Goku picked the ghost eater up for a Spirit Bomb and Naruto ready to give Sasuke the Cursed Seal. However, the unexpected happened when the heels countered the finishers with a Hurracanrana. The crowd booed as the heels picked the champs up and gave them the Pac-Buster and the Suzano Drop crashing them to the mat and to add insult to injury, the duo did it again and hooked their legs.

,2,3 Match over.

The crowd booed as the two heels won the grudge match but they weren't finished yet. They whistled as some of the heels' stablemates join in on the message they were about to give to the champs. Scorpion and Garfield slammed the blonde to the ground while Wild Dog and Dig Dug delivered the 3D to the Saiyan. Akuma and Ganondorf stomped on the champmps followed by Maxi and Yoshimitsu.

Chris: Look at this! this is fucking insane! You guys won your match! Enough of this cruelty!

Homer: This is gold! Beat the shit out of them!

The heels taunted and kicked the champs until Inuyasha punched Scorpion and Maxi in the head with the crowd cheering. Luffy, Ichigo, Kiba, Krillin, Gohan and Akamaru ran out and beat the hell out of the Flock and NWO. They took the fight outside as they caused destruction and bloodshed. The three groups cursed and yelled as they brawled with security several minutes later breaking things up.

Inuyasha: Let me go, wimpy wolf! Get your paws off me for I do it for ya!

Koga: Not a chance, mutt! This fight has gone long enough! Let's go!

The security escorted some of the men out while Kiba, Krillin and Gohan checked on the injured champs as the commentators close the show.

Chris: That was a chaotic night where there was some unbrotherly love in Philly. But the cards are set for Sunday.

Homer: Those suckers out there got the message. They'll get something worse at the Show of Pure Vengeance.

Chris: And things will get ugly. And after the PPV, I'm sure Katherine and Serena will have some bad blood come the latter's debut in May. We're signing off from Philly and catch Vendetta this Sunday starting at 7/6c on the FFW Network and the Fanfiction PPPV with the Kickoff Show and 8/7c will be the Main Show. As always, goodnight everyone.

The medics carried the champs out of the arena with the rest of the Shonen Star males minus Inuyasha, Luffy and Ichigo. The camera then went to the FFW logo as the broadcast closes.

AN: Hotdamn! I overstuffed a bit in this chapter buut I finished anyway. A big shoutout to XCW creator, Big Daddy Ivan for inspiring me to create my own promo after reading his and gave me a good review so far. I recommend you read his company, Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling. It's a good read. I will post this chapter and the upcoming match cards for Vendetta tonight. Be on the look out for them. Meanwhile, I will work on the Kickoff Show. Thank you, Big Daddy Ivan and everybody else that read my fanfic and as always, Nincub out.


	6. Vendetta Match Cards and Other News

Hello, everyone! this is a chapter regarding Vendetta. I've made match cards for the event being a kickoff show and the main card. Also I will release the upcoming character debuts for May Week 1 of Battleground.

Kickoff Show:

Inuyasha vs. Scorpion

Rarity and Pinkie Pie vs. Aria and Sonata- c. Women's Tag Championship

Fox and Falco vs. Voldo and Yoshimitsu

Rock Lee and Tails vs. Dastardly and Muttley in a Double Down match for the TV and Cruiserweight title respectively.

Main Cards

Wild Dog vs. Duncan vs. Jann Lee vs. Kiba c. for the Hardcore Championship

Sonic vs. Yoshi

Katherine McBride vs. Fluttershy c. for the Women's TV Championship

Gohan, Ichigo and Luffy vs. Arthur, Buster and Binky

Eva vs. Samus Aran vs. Nyotengu c. for the Women's Hardcore Championship

Hayabusa and Hayate vs. Timmy and Jimmy vs. Haggar and Zangief vs. King and Marduk for the FFW Tag Championship

Taki vs. Bulma vs. Android 18 vs. Roll c. for the National Championship

Pac-Man vs. Goku c. for the Intercontinental Championship

30-Woman Battle Royale for the Slamazon Championship

Vegeta vs. Krillin

Main Event- Jin Kazama vs. Mario vs. Mega Man vs. Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki c. for the Universal championship

Upcoming Characters:

Serena- 6teen

Alignment: Heel

Stable: None

Theme: Lana Theme

Special: Scissors Kick and Running Lariat

Reiko Nagase- Ridge Racer

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Namco World Order

Theme: Rhythm Shift

Special: Ridgeface (Inverted Crossface), Kamata Clutch

Catherine- Catherine

Alignment: Heel

Stable: None

Theme: Emma Theme

Special: Stray Sheep Sleeper

Vincent Brooks- Catherine

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: None

Theme: Big Cass Theme

Special: Rum and Choke

Huey and Riley Freeman- Boondocks

Alignment: Tweeners

Stable: The Nation

Theme: The Boondocks Theme

Edward Falcon- Power Stone

Alignment: Face

Stable: Capcom Crusaders

Theme: Londo Stage

Lucious Lyon- Empire

Alignment: Heel

Stable: Lyon Dynasty

Theme: No Apology by Jesse Smolett

Cookie Lyon- Empire

Alignment: Heel

Stable: Lyon Dynasty

Theme: No Apology

Special: Cookie Cutter

Andre, Hakeem and Jamal Lyon- Empire

Alignment: Heels

Stable: Lyon Dynasty

Theme: No Apology

Special: Pride Bomb

Tiana- Empire

Alignment: Heel

Stable: Lyon Dynasty

Theme: No Apology

Viewtiful Joe and Sylvia- Viewtiful Joe

Alignment: Faces

Stable: Capcom Crusaders

Theme: The Hurricane Theme

Special: Viewtiful Slam (Joe)

Eddy G., Christie M. and Hwoarang- Tekken

Alignment: Tweeners

Stable: Namco World Order

Theme: G Corp Helipad Day Round 1

Arthur- Ghosts n Goblins

Alignment: Face

Stable: Capcom Crusaders

Theme: Super Ghouls n Ghosts Theme

Mitsurugi- Soul Calibur

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Namco World Order

Theme: Hideo Itami Theme

That's it for the characters but they may subject to change and also I may add in a 6-man Tag Championship for men and women divisions but the Bantamweight may come at some point. Anyway, see you in the kickoff show at The Show of Pure Vengeance


	7. Vendetta Kickoff Show

Hello, everyone! Vendetta is here in the capital city of America. FUCK YEAH! This chapter is a kickoff show but the main one is in the next chapter, so hang on tight everyone. As always, I don't own anything in this fic. Now to do my usual before a poor unfortunate soul gets hurt or worse.

WARNING: This show contains intense violence, strong language, sexual and mature themes. Reader discretion is a must and not suitable for younger viewers. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to read. YOU MAY DIE!

FFW Presents- The Vendetta Kickoff Show

Theme: CNN- Stomp Da Shit Out You

The crowd at thee Verizon Center cheers as the kickoff show is about to begin. Three commentators were at the tables with Trisha (from Catherine( who took her red afro down for the sake of fans wanting to see the fights. To her left was Thomas Mutton who was tied up courtesy of the redhead to keep him from misbehaving and hall of famer Homer Simpson to the right. The FFW Army was pumped up as the three commentators opened the show.

Trisha: Hello, everyone. this is the Midnight Venus coming at you live from the Verizon Center. For I am Trisha along with hall of famer Homer Simpson and this gentleman tied up at the moment is Thomas Mutton.

Mutton: Let me out of these ropes! And stop laughing, you bald buffoon!

Homer: But it's hilarious and welcome to the Kickoff Show of Bendetta! The crowd is pumped up for some action.

Trisha: That's right. Our lovely viewers are in for a treat with two championship matches on the line. The Elements of Harmony's Rarity and Pinkie Pie are itching to win the belt from Aria and Sonata Dazzle of the Dazzlings.

Homer: Not to mention the Double Down match between Dastardly and Muttley, the respective Television and Cruiserweight champions in a title defense against Rock Lee and Tails. If the champs lose, they'll be out of the rankings for a while.

Mutton: Yawn. I hope those champions make short work of that fox and that green ninja. Or better yet, I hope all heels win the PPV.

Trisha: Don't get your hopes up, Thomas. But first on the kickoff card is the Dog Demon, Inuyasha of Shonen Stars vs. Netherrealm's badass ninja, Scorpion of The Flock in singles action.

=====The Meaning Of Lie by The Offspring======

The crowd cheers/boos as the hanyu walked down the ramp with a scowl on his face. Many fans of the stable cheered wildly as the pyros went off.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Feudal Japan, the Dog Demon, Inuyasha of Shonen Stars!

Trisha: This guy wants to come here and beat the daylights out of his opponenrtss and leave.

Mutton: Well I can't blame him. He's like that other guy that used to fight in the UFC if I stand corrected.

Homer: You mean Brock Lesnar? Maybe a little bit. Broly is more like Brock Lesnar.

Trisha: Let's hope the dog man doesn't get too rough but then again, it's fun that way.

The dog demon entered the ring with a badass pose as the crowd cheers/boos continuously. He scowled not giving a shit about what happens next.

======The Light That Blinds by Shadows Fall=======

The crowd boos except for Mortal Kombat fans who cheered and heldsigns saying "GET OVER HERE!" and "RIP THEIR SPINES OUT!". The badass ninja smirked and blew flames for effect and kept moving.

Vinyl: And from the Netherealm, Scorpion of The Flock!

Homer: Scorpion's ready to fight and burn shit up! Woohoo!

Mutton: That guy almost burnt my hair out blowing flames at the other person with a big dog. He'd better be lucky that I didn't get him.

Trisha: I told you to move when he did that. I'm glad that the flames didn't get my hair or things would get ugly.

Mutton: To quote from a certain someone, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.".

Homer: Marge has that type of fury at times.

Trisha: True and you boys better not ruin my hair or else.

The male commentators quivered with Trisha threatening them if it were to happen. Scorpion glared daggers at Inuyasha and they unleashed a fistfight starting the match. Inuyasha launched a barrage of jabs and hooks with Scorpion catching the dog demon's fist and does an armdrag and slams him down with authority. The two men pummeled on the mat for a couple minutes until the hanyu picked Scorpion up and delivered a backbreaker. He then delivers a crossbody but the ninja puts his knees up stunning him. Scorpion then grabbed Inuyasha and threw him onto the ringside area and took the fight outside.

Homer: 1-2! Catch me outside! Catch me outside!

Mutton: Why are you so excited of that rubbish?

Trisha: You're the one that offered to commentate this show. And for the record, you're doing this job for all PPVs and the Battleground shows.

Mutton: Damn it all! Wait! Why are those two fighting in front of this table?

The bartender yelped as Scorpion slammed Inuyasha's face onto the announcer's table busting him open. He then picks up the hanyu and readies for a powerbomb as the three commentators tried to make a run for it. however, the hanyu reversed it into a Hurracanrana nearly destroying the table but knocked some of the stuff off the table. Inuyasha whips Scorpion into the steel steps as the commentators returned back to the table with Mutton groaning at the mess made. inuyasha slammed Scorpion with a DDT to the steps and rammed the ninja's knees to the post. Scorpion blew flames onto Inuyasha setting his hair on fire as the fans said "Holy fuck!". Inuyasha didn't give a damn about this and the two beats the shit out of each other.

Mutton: That guy did it again! And that dog demon doesn't give a damn that he's on fire!

Trisha: Somebody better put the fire out before the place burns to the ground. On second thought, let them burn like in the Usher song I've been listening too.

Homer: BUURNN TO THE GROUND!

The two burning fighters kept thrashing at ringside until the officials put the fire out. Inuyasha threw Scorpion into the ring and scowled at the ninja. After he FEH'ed, he does an Iron Reaver and pins the ninja.

1,2,3 Match ended.

The crowd cheered/boos as the hanyu won the first match of the PPV with the ref raising his hand in victory. Security drags an angry Scorpion out of the arena before he caused more trouble. Inuyasha satisfied with beating one Flock member left the area to the locker room.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Inuyasha!

Trisha: That was a way to kickoff the night as the two were on fire literally and metaphorically.

Mutton: Easy for you to say. That flame happy lunatic almost set the place on fire! And can somebody untie me from these ropes?

Trisha: Sorry. I don't feel like it. besides, haven't you done enough trouble with the women backstage? I couldn't leave you for one second and you flirted with other girls. I'm the main one here and you better learn it real quick.

Mutton: Damn it all.

Homer: Aside from that, we have a Women's Tag Team Championship coming up between the fashionista and the party girl vs. the two members of the Dazzlings. Who will win? We'll have to find out but let's go backstage to where Chris McLean is interviewing Tails and Rock Lee.

======Press Area====

The Total Drama host is with Tails of Sonic Heroes and Rock Lee of Guy Worldwide as he interviews with the two contenders.

Chris: I'm here with the contenders for the Television and Cruiserweight Championship in a Double Down match being Rock Lee and Tails. So, guys. With all that drama with Dick Dastardly and Muttley screwing both your chances, what do you have to say for the match later on against them?

Tails: For starters, those two are nothing more than backstabbing bastards! They ruined my chance of a Cruiserweight title and Muttley is as guilty as that other bastard. Come tonight, I will leave Vendetta a champion of the Cruiserweights and I will get it back!

Rock Lee: Dastardly is so unyouthful for what he did at Forcemania up to this point. He doesn't deserve that TV belt and I'll be sure that everyone knows it. Tails is right that those two are backstabbers who would cheat their way to win.

Tails: Bastardly and Nuttley, I hope you all are listening in the locker room! This night will be your last as champions! Keep that belt warm for us as we are going to be the new champions once we lay your asses down with the 3 second tap!

Lee: For the fire of youth and Guy Worldwide!

Chris: Well, Dastardly and Muttley! You've heard it from those two here. they're ready to become champions once they leave here.

The two contenders glared at the camera intimidating the champs as we go to the arena for the first championship match.

====Waka Laka=======

The crowd especially the bronies cheered and clapped wildly to the music as the two girls danced down the ramp. Pinkie fired her party cannon as balloons and streamers flew out flawlessly. Rarity took some photo shots from fans taking pictures.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Women's Tag Team Championship! From Canterlot and Ponyville, Equestria! Rarity and Pinkie Pie!

Trisha: Looks like everyone's ready to party in this building. I'm digging this.

Homer: These girls are ready to be champs for sure. They can worry about a party after winning.

Mutton: They should worry about the match instead of hyping the crowd with a party.

Trisha: What a sourpuss.

The two girls entered the ring as they posed for the crowd with Pinkie bouncing in the air. Rarity posed as the bronies drooled at the purple bikini wearing girl.

=====Riot Squad Theme======

The crowd boos except for the MLP fans as the two Dazzlings came out walking to the ring wearing the title belts. They winked at the bronies as they continued on taunting at the fashionista and the party girl.

Vinyl: And also from Equestria, Aria and Sonata Dazzle of the Dazzlings as the reigning Women's Tag Team champions!

Trisha: Those two have been champions for a good while. They have a long beef with the other two girls after the titles.

Mutton: If you ask me, those girls are a good fit to be champions than that party girl and her fashion friend.

Homer: Damn straight. But hair and fists are gonna fly here with the belt on the line.

Trisha: This is entertaining to see. Maybe the Elements of Harmony are ready to get these belts.

The two Dazzlings entered the ring as the tornado match started with Pinkie after Sonata with kicks while Rarity and Aria traded chops for a couple minutes. Pinkie then blocked a kick from Sonata and does a body slam to the smallest Dazzling and does a legdrop. She then does a pin to win the match and the belts.

1,2 Aria dropkicks Pinkie breaking the pin.

Aria helped Sonata up and the two did a double neckbreaker to the party girl and went after Rarity. The fashionista tried a spinning heel kick but misses and Aria does a spinning toehold to the fashionista and the two Dazzlings stomped on her until the ref counted to 4 and stopped. They reset the count with the stomping until Pinkie does a side suplex to Aria and whips Sonata to the other side. Rarity stood back up and Pinkie helped the fashionista throw the Dazzlings outside the ring. Once they successfully did that, they did a Suicide Dive connecting to the Dazzlings ass the crowd goes wild.

Homer: A Suicide Dive! What a move!

Trisha: High risk but high reward for the Elements of Harmony.

Mutton: What are those girls up to now?

The four girls fought after recovering from the Suicide Dive and the Dazzlings has a momentum shift with a DDT to the fashionista and the party girl. They threw them back into the ring and did their signature moves. Aria delivered the Dazzle Press while Sonata gave Pinkie the Dazzle Lock. Pinkie tried squirming out of the hold while Rarity kicked out at 2 but the former struggled to escape from the clutches of Sonata's hold. Rarity had enough and delivered a Hurracanrana to Aria and followed up with a Carousel Clutch while Pinkie did a Falcon Arrow to Sonata near the apron and brought her back in to deliver a Pinkie Promise hold. the crowd cheered as the Dazzlings tried to escape as the intensity of the hold increases making them scream.

Homer: THE PINKIE PROMISE! Sonata's in the Pinkie Promise!

Trisha: And Aria's in the Carousel Clutch!

Mutton: Not so loud, you bald buffoon! Geez! Sonata better break this so called Pinkie Promise.

Homer: But it's rare that somebody breaks the Pinkie Promise.

Rarity drags Aria back to the center and continues the hold while Pinkie pulled Sonata away from the ropes. The intensity was too much for any Dazzling to handle as Aria tapped out saving herself and Sonata from a potential injury giving the belts up.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie wins by submission and the title.

The crowd cheered loudly as the two new tag champs got their belts and hugged. The Dazzlings rolled out of the ring as they limped away from the scene. Rarity and Pinkie raised their belts in the air as they bounced with the party girl firing the party cannon in celebration.

Vinyl: Here are your winners and the new Women's Tag Team champion, Rarity and Pinkie Pie of Elements of Harmony!

Homer: Now that was an accomplishment for those two. Their stable now has 3 titles and the other two will be defended in the main cards.

Mutton: I guess they can party but how long they can keep the belts anyway? If they lose the belt on a regular show or a PPV, something is wrong here.

Trisha: Not exactly. It depends on who can outdo the other. Anyway, we have a third match with Fox and Falco of Degeneration Smash and Voldo and Yoshimitsu of Namco World Order.

Homer: I can't wait until Namco beats every opposition imaginable. Furthermore, I hope the Universal title goes to them.

Mutton: You think that's going to happen. Don't you? Well I think they'll get defeated. Besides, there are better heels then those in the Namco World Order.

Trisha: you couldn't remember any of the stables that have heels im them, Thomas. I heard that "Boxer Boy" signed with FFW along with that succubus that works for you. They're coming to the roster tomorrow.

Mutton: Just my luck. That boxer wearing wretch is coming here tomorrow but at least my worker is coming too and that softens the blow.

Homer: Four Eyes will beat that worker of yours and even that TV champ from Twilight's group.

Mutton: Katherine? Here? Why didn't anybody tell me this? so that's where she is the whole time.

Trisha: You haven't paid attention to the matches and even the backstage brawls. You were occupied with other things that got you tied up in the first place. And for the last time, read the match cards on the table in front of you!

Homer: Hahahahaha!

Mutton: Somebody start the next match before I clobber him.

=====Degeneration Smash========

The crowd cheers as the two pilots walked down the ramp with pyros going off. They did the DS crotch smash as the pyros went off with each one and kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is a tag team match! From Corneria of the Lylat System, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi of Degeneration Smash!

Mutton: A fox and a bird as pilots? Interesting. And why are they called Degeneration Smash?

Trisha: That's because they are in Smash Bros but originate in the Star Fox series. Didn't Mr. N tell you some of the information?

Mutton: I forgot that's all.

Homer: Well now you know. Fox and Falco are known for speed and athleticism in the ring. Fox's Landmaster Lock and Falco's Flying Birdog are no joke. Get caught in one of these and you'll be sorry along with the 619.

The Star Fox pilots entered the ring and did the poses followed by a DS crotch smash as they wait for the other opponents to come out.

======SC3 Yoshimitsu Theme=====

The crowd cheered/boos but was startled by Voldo cartwheeling and Yoshimitsuu landing his Deathcopter and walked like badasses with Dig Dug tagging along as the pyros went off. Namco fans wore their 765 4 Life shirts in support of the stable.

Vinyl: And from Naples, Italy and Japan, Voldo and Yoshimitsu accompanied by Dig Dug of the Namco World Order!

Mutton: Now that's one of the ways you make an entrance. Those two were formidable and can have an arsenal to make their opponents pay.

Trisha: Is that type of entrance okay? That made my hair turn back into an afro again!

Mutton: I can see that. besides, I can snip it off with Voldo and Yoshimitsu's weapons.

Trisha: Hell naw! Do that and you're in for a rude awakening.

Homer: I'm sure that she won't mind.

Trisha: That goes for you too, Homer!

Mutton: At least the bald one agrees with me. the ropes are chafing me.

Voldo and Yoshimitsu entered the ring with Dig Dug staying at ringside as the bell rings with Fox and Yoshimitsu active with their other partners at the apron. The vulpine and the ninja traded blows for a few seconds until the latter clotheslines him to the mat. Yoshimitsu picked the fox up only to get struck in the face as the pilot escapes. Fox ran to the ropes and bounced off the top row of the rope to do a dropkick to the gut of Yoshimitsu and legdrops him. Yoshimitsu rolled out of the way when the pilot tried another dropkick and stood back iin base. He then picked up Fox and does a neckbreaker sending him to the ground and hooks the leg.

1,2 Falco breaks up the pin and chops Yoshimitsu in the head.

Yoshimitsu held his head as Fox whips him to the ropes and roundhouses the ninja after he bounced back in the gut and does a leg lariat. Afterwards, the pilot climbed to the top rope only for Dig Dug to grab the legs nearly knocking Fox off. Falco steps off the apron and tackles the digger and throws him beside the announcer table spooking Mutton.

Mutton: What the? He threw him near my side of the table against the barricades!

Trisha: Dig Dug was the one that tried to knock Fox off the turnbuckle. So he got what he deserved.

Homer: Voldo's after Falco! They're in fisticuffs and it's going down near us!

Mutton: Keep that away from here or at least from me! fight near Trisha and Baldy!

Trisha: You got some nerve!

BONK!

Mutton: Owww!

Voldo and Falco brawled and Dig Dug rushed in to help his stablemate as Fox regrouped and dove for a frog splash and connects to the ninja. He hooks the leg for the win as the three outside were still brawling.

1,2 Yoshimitsu kicks out.

Yoshimitsu got to his feet and unleashed the Slap U Silly to the pilot followed by a jumping Tornado DDT slamming the pilot down with a sickening thud. He then dtood Fox up and whips him to the turnbuckle and does the superplex as both men crash on the mat in a daze wowing the crowd. Outside the ring, Falco whips Dig Dug to the steel post and rams his face on them busting him open and does an Atomic Drop to Voldo crashing his face to the hard floor. The cheeky bird ran to Trisha's table and grinned.

Trisha: Hey! What are you doing? That's my hot coffee! Give it back!

Falco snickered and threw the scalding liquid in Voldo's face making the latter hiss in agony. The redhead yelled in anger that her coffee was stolen and used to scald Voldo. Mutton cringed at the sight but realized that his coffee was gone as a scream was heard from Dig Dug as he too got scalded in the nuts. Worst of all, the bird punched the digger in them to add insult to injury. Stanley in the audience laughed at the sight while Yummy Mummy felt appalled at the scene caused by Falco.

Trisha: You owe me another cup of coffee!

Mutton: And he did the same to mine too!

Trisha: And Dig Dug got his manhood scalded and Voldo's face too. That bird ought to be ashamed of himself to do that.

Homer: Now that's creative. Not only did I witness superstars get punched in the nuts with brass knucks but also scald them too. That's going on the highlight reel.

Mutton: Really? You got to be ashamed of yourself for liking such a thing!

Trisha: Now I doubt that it's going to the highlight reels. Seriously, somebody get us some coffee. I get cranky at times without it.

Back in the mayhem, Voldo angrily Spike DDTs Falco to the steps and throws him in the ring while Dig Dug runs in circles in pain holding his "McNuggets". Yoshimitsu and Fox got up but the former and Voldo picked the pilot up and does a 3D with anger. Yoshimitsu then Rainbow Dropped Falco to the mat followed by Voldo's Swanton Bomb to the bird. Falco saw Tweety Birds as he groggily walked in circles. Yoshimitsu hooked the legs of a dazed Fox for the win.

1,2,3 Match over.

The Namco stars won the match as the ref raised their hands in victory while Dig Dug screamed like Prince holding his scald nuts. Yoshimitsu and Voldo drags their friend to the locker room as the final match of the kickoff show is about to go underway soon.

Vinyl: Here are your winners, Yoshimitsu and Voldo!

Trisha: I hope those guys are happy! I'm without my- Oh, there it goes. Another coffee. Yay!

Mutton: Well that sucks! I don't have any. But Fox and Falco are okay as they leave the arena.

Homer: And we have one match left and that's the Double Down match for the two championships!

Trisha: After that is the main show! I'm looking forward to the Slamazon Championship, Universal, FFW Tag and the Women's TV matches.  
Homer: There will be bad blood here in DC and this match coming up will be a prime example of it.

On the Titantron, the screen was split between Dastardly and Muttley on the left snickering while Rock Lee, Tails and the rest of Guy Worldwide were on the right. The match was near as the promo showed highlights of Dastardly and Muttley ruining and attacking Rock Lee and Tails. It spanned from Forcemania to the four weeks of Battleground of the heels causing trouble. The screen showed Tails and Rock Lee's threatening message from earlier as the camera fades.

============Bad to the Bone and Atomic Dog========

The crowd booed harshly as the two pilots walked down the ring with their belts on as the signs from the fans read "Dick Bastardly Fucks!" and "You Suck Richard, Dick!". Muttley snickered only to get bonked in the head by Dastardly.

Vinyl: The following is a Double Down match for the TV and Cruiserweight Championship! From the Vulture Squadron Hangar, the reigning TV and Cruiserweight Champions, Dick Dastardly and Muttley!

Homer: Those guys need to win this match! Gthey deserved the titles more than the wusses out there!

Trisha: Those two did nothing but cheat their way to get them. there's no honor in that.

Mutton: But being a heel is a good thing. Wrestlers these days don't know how to be a true heel like those two are.

Homer: True. I used to be a heel and been a good one at that. Heels rule! We raise hell and don't care.

The champs dropped their belts and entered the ring as they flipped the bird at the booing crowd waiting for the contenders to show up.

========We Will Rock You by Queens=======

The crowd cheered loudly as the contenders along with Guy Worldwide composed of Might Guy, Tenten, Shantae and Sky and Beavis and Butthead as pyros went off. The two contenders glared at the champs wanting to settle the score.

Vinyl: And from Konoha, Japan and Station Square, Rock Lee of Guy Worldwide and Tails!

Homer: Thosee wusses really want to beat those great heels so badly. They better realize real quick that Dastardly and Muttley are the legit champs here.

Trisha: They are far from being legit. All this cheating and screwing people over has to stop.

Mutton: The bald one is right. The fox kid and the bushy browed one aren't fit to be champions. They are goofy like Bushy Brow Sr. over there.

Trisha: Wait a minute! Those two contenders are running after the champs and they are brawling!

The crowd goes nuts as Tails and Lee delivered the first blow to the pilots as they brawled outside the ring. Tails decked Muttley in the face but the canine pilot bit Tails in the tails and does a hip toss sending him down on the floor. Dastardly trips Lee and stomps on the green ninja as the GW crew urged him to get up. The ref counted to 4 and the lanky villain stopped before it became a DQ. Muttley meanwhile throws Tails in the ring and they tussled for a couple minutes until Tails does a spinning bulldog to the canine pilot followed by a ground and pound until Dastardly jumped from the top rope and elbow drops on the fox. Muttley hooks the leg of the two tailed fox as Dastardly laughed evilly.

1,2 Lee breaks the pin.

Lee and Dastardly went at each other with the green ninja wailing on the villain. Muttley does a DDT to the fox and bites Lee on the legs and Dastardly whips the bitten Lee to the ropes and the two pilots double clothesline him to the mat. Tenten pounded the mat in frustration for her teammate to get into gear and went back to writing stats like Dana Brook. Beabis and Butthead tried to pull the weapons from under the ring but Shantae, Sky and Guy told them to put them back. However, Butthead saw Trisha at the table and urged Beavis to try and "score"her. Shantae saw them and blocked them.

Shantae: Where do you two think you're going?

Beavis: Heh-heh-heh! We're gonna score that red afroed chick over there!

Butthead: Yeah! Huh-huh-huh! That's right! We're scoring her and that four eyed chick next.

Tenten came over still holding the clipboard and drags the two numbskulls back to the team. Sky and Shantae sighed as Guy was yelling about the flames of youth to the bushy browed one.

Tenten: You two get back here and support Lee! You can score chicks on your own time!

Back in the ring, Lee kicks Dastardly in the chin and Tails does a spinebuster to the villain. Muttley sucker punched Tails and the two thrashed each other for two minutes while Lee does the Leaf Hurricane to the villainous pilot with Guy going nuts along with the crowd as Tails did his special after Muttley's failed Muttbody attempt and the latter suffered the Tornado Driver from the fox. The crowd stood on their feet as the contenders does their specials again and Lee hooks the leg of Dastardly for the title.

1,2,3. Match over!

The bell rang as the pilots were defeated as Muttley snickered at Dastardly throwing a fit. Tails and Guy Worldwide celebrated as the TV and Cruiserweights were awarded to the two new schampions. They raised the belts in the air as Beavis and Butthead gave Dastardly a much needed wedgie and farted on him as Muttley snickered hard as the villain pounded and gagged in anger at the humiliation as the arena laughed at the scene. Vinyl Scratch laughed herself until she held her composure.

Vinyl: Here are your respective new champs, Rock Lee of Television and Tails of Cruiserweight!

Mutton: What the? Those two hooligans pulled Dastardly's underwear over his head and used flatulence on him! Worst of all, that dog thinks it's funny and the two young ones took the belts from them!

Homer: AAAAAAAH!

Trisha: Now those cheaters won't be in the rankings anytime soon. Guy Worldwide got their TV title in the hands of Rock Lee! Sonic Heroes has their Cruiserweight belt also as both are going to leave the show as champions! What a kickoff show that was! In a few minutes will be the main course! While I watch in the skybox, Tommy here will be down here.

Mutton: What? Why do I need to stay here? Untie me!

Homer: Don't worry, man! Chris will be here in a minute! In the meantime, let's watch on the screen to see what's up. We'll see you at the main show in a moment! Don't go away!

=====Mr. N's office=======

The owner watched the Double Down match with satisfaction as he sighed happily and smirked. The kickoff show was a hit as social media poured in with positive reviews.

Mr. N: Serves Dastardly right! I'm glad Tails and the whole Guy Worldwide taught him and Muttley a lesson. Beavis and Butthead need to control farting on people but Dasrardly can be an exception. Har Har.

The owner chuckled until he saw a text message from the scouts saying that the rookies signed up already. He then got to business as the show was about to begin.

Mr. N: Time for the main course!

AN: And that's the kickoff show, folks! Next up is the Vendetta main show! Things are really gonna go down then! For those who want to know who Mutton and Trisha are, I will say it. Thomas Mutton aka Boss and Dumuzid is the main antagonist and the bartender at the Stray Sheep in the game Catherine that is part of the nightmares that curses and kills men. Trisha is the host of the Golden Playhouse also from Catherine. She is really Ishtar who orchestrated the whole mess in the story but disguised herself as Astaroth (not to be confused with the golem from Namco's Soul Calibur series) an overseer to the sheep aka the cursed men who climb to survive to be free. You can say that she is merciful and cruel at the same time when she needs to be. Anyway, I will work on the main card after this and as always, Nincub out.

Results:

Inuyasha def. Scorpion

Rarity and Pinkie Pie of EOH wins Women's Tag Championship against Aria and Sonata of the Dazzlings

Yoshimitsu and Voldo def. Fox and Falco  
Rock Lee and Tails respectively win the TV and Cruiserweight belts from Dick Dastardly and Muttley in a Double Down stipulation.


	8. Vendetta Pt 1

Hello, everyone! This is it! the main show of pure vengeance! Three championships are in the books from the preshow and the first title match of the main card are about to begin. Before we start, my usual copyright and safety disclaimers have to be said. I do not own anything in this fanfic at all.

WARNING: The following content is not suitable for younger viewers. It contains intense vviolence, coarse language, sexual amd mature themes and blood. Reader discretion is a must. Do not attempt the stunts shown on this fic. YOU WILL DIE!

The intro showed wrestlers from the past and present with Mickey Mouse, Commander Duke, Quick Draw McGraw, Pac-Man, Akuma, Peach, DK, Nina W. Yoshimitsu and it fast forwarded all the stars with the FFW logo coming in the same way the current WWE intro does. The fiery explosion happened and the logo appeared similar to the WWF 2001 version as the camera fades.

"They say that revenge is sweet. Well on this day, they're right!"

The clip of Sasuke from Forcemania last week had his title reign ended by Naruto as he raised the belt high. the next clip was the grudge match of last week with Pac-Man and Sasuke beating the blonde and the Saiyan to a pulp.

"Bad blood boils in our veins."

A clip of the Tekken characters and DOA fighters brawl intensively in Week 1,2 and 4 of Battleground.

Rivalries with a vision.

Pac-Man: Time to usher in a new order! That's right! A Namco World Order! They will bow down to the Namco World Order!

"To destroy the opposition"

Madea: I will give those grown girls some old school whup yo ass that'll put y'all to the grave!

Heather: So the old lady still have something in her after all.

"Old foes toe-to-toe"

Krillin: I will get my retribution!

Vegeta: Like I give two fucks about you and four eyed wimp over there!

Sign your death warrant for next time we meet will be your last!

"All will unfold at the show of pure vengeance!"

The clip shows all the wrestlers on the card face to face as the camera fades showing the Vendetta sign and the tag line.

FFW Presents: Vendetta

Theme: DMX- Def Jam Vendetta Anthem

The theme song done by DMX blared inside the Verizon Center as the fireworks went off at the Gigatron. The crowd cheered and held up signs such as "The Flock Must Die!", "Bow Down To The Namco World Order!" and "Smash It!". the three commentators being Chris McLean, Homer Simpson and the newly hired Thomas Mutton opened the program.

Chris: Hello, everybody from the sold out Verizon Center filled with the members of the FFW Army! Bad blood is going to boil over as rivalries are at their breaking points.

Homer: Home of the Washington Capitals and Wizards! What a preshow that was earlier!

Mutton: I can see that was so. Between scalding someone's privates and farting on the opposition, I say that it was something.

Chris: That's nothing compared to what's going down now! First up is the Fatal 4-Way Hardcore Championship when Kiba Inuzuka of the Shonen Stars defends his title from Jann Lee of DOA Squad, Wild Dog of the Namco World Order and Duncan who wants his title back. Then we have a Sonic vs. Yoshi singles action.

Homer: The first TV defense between Fluttershy and Four Eyes.

Mutton: It's Katherine, you oaf!

Homer: Just kidding around, Tommy!

Chris: Our first match is starting right now, people! It's time for the show of pure vengeance!

=====Get Down With The Sickness by Disturbed======

The delinquent rode down the ramp on the dirtbike he made with Owen in the first season of Total Drama as the crowd boos with little cheers. The unibrowed one had a lead pipe strapped to his back as he parked the bike and walked like the badass he is.

Vinyl: The following is a Fatal 4-Way match and it is for the Hardcore Championship! From Toronto, Canada, The Juvie Bastard, Duncan!

Chris: Duncan is back from suspension and he wants to settle things with Kiba for what he did at Forcemania and the day after.

Homer: Kiba done messed up but that brawl in the ladies locker room was fun to watch!

Mutton: Only you would think something as funny as that! But all I can say is that it is personal.

Duncan climbed into the ring and cracked his knuckles as he waited for the next opponent.

=====Wild Dog Theme from Time Crisis 3======

The crowd cheered/booed at the mercenary as he walked down the ramp with pyros and carrying a sledgehammer in his hands. The Namco fans cheered loud and proud as he glared at Duncan wanting to finish the feud.

Vinyl: And from the VSSE, Wild Dog of the Namco World Order!

Chris: This mercenary can score an important win for Pac-Man in this fight. He has experience of being a mercenary to back up his hardcore status.

Homer: Let's go, Namco!

Mutton: if you ask me, Duncan is out of his element compared to Wild Dog.

Chris: Maybe but you may never know. he's going to show us what he can really do as a juvie bastard.

Wild Dog and Duncan stared intensely at each other with their weapons clutched but turned around when the third competitor came out with a Bruce Lee like yell.

=======Jann Lee's Theme from DOA4========

The crowd cheered/booed at the Jeet Kune Do fighter as he carried the nunchakus while posed and ready to fight as he kicked Duncan's bike to pieces angering the juvie.

Vinyl: And from Hong Kong, Jann Lee of DOA Squad!

Chris: Jann just pissed off Duncan for kicking his bike that he and Owen made in the first season of Total Drama. He's going to get it now.

Homer: That was funny as hell! I should kick Mutton's car or piss on it.

Mutton: Do that and it would be the last thing you'll ever piss in your life!

Homer: AAAAAAHH!

The JKD fighter jumped over the ropes and stared down the two fighters waving his nunchakus in the air. The last opponent came out as the three men glared daggers at him.

=======Where The Hood At? By DMX=======

The crowd cheered more than boos as the ninja came down the ramp growling like DMX. The crowd sang the lyrics to the song as he went down the ramp wearing brass knuckles and gave his belt to the official.

Vinyl: And from Konoha, Japan! The reigning Hardcore Champion, Kiba Inuzuka of the Shonen Stars!

Before the commentators can say their inputs, the four men went at it and the bell rang. Jann Lee went after Duncan while Kiba took on Wild Dog. Duncan grabbed Jann Lee and does a DDT to the floor and whacks him with the sledgehammer across the back and legdrops him. Kiba does a bulldog to the juvie taking him down with a thud. Wild Dog struck the dog ninja with the lead pipe busting him open but was met with an European Uppercut to the mercenary's jaw. The four men tussled on the ramp to the entrance to the arena as they took the fight backstage with the screen going backstage for the crowd to see.

=====Vackstage======

Backstage, Duncan shoved Jann Lee against the wall and rams him into the ladders knocking him over. The juvie then does a Fisherman's Suplex sending the JKD fighter to the ground and Kiba decked Duncan in the jaw with the knucks and did the same to Wild Dog and ran from the three men. They chased Kiba into the prop room and tussled there with Jann Lee banging Duncan's busted face onto the wall and delivered a vicious kick to the gut knocking him down. Jann then whips Kiba upside the head with the nunchakus and followed with an Atomic Drop knocking paints, chairs and ladders down on top of the dog ninja and Wild Dog. The three men filled with adrenaline got back up and fought back out the room leaving a mess behind with paints spilled and stuff everywhere. Back outside, they tussled down the halls until Kiba set up the ladder and climbed it to the top as he attempted to splash onto the trio but Duncan yoinked the ladder knocking the dog nin off the ladder busting his lip missing a couple teeth. Duncan then whacks the two men in one strike across their bodies being Jann Lee and Wild Dog. Duncan stood Kiba up and whips him to the ladies room door where Katherine, Taki and Giganta are getting ready.

Katherine: What the hell? Those four guys are taking the fight here!

Taki: And Wild Dog is coming too!

GGiganta: What is it and the author wanting to take the fight in the ladies room? Get out!

And so, the three girls threw the four men out of the room and took the fight elsewhere. The four fought in the parking lot for semis and other work vehicles. Kiba climbed the ladder and stood on top of the trailer with Jannn Lee joining him. The two did hand to hand combat on top of the trailer with Kiba decking the JKD fighter hard in the ribs with the knucks but Jann Lee threw Kiba near the edge of the trailer. Once the champ got up, Jann unleashed the Dragon Kick sending Kiba flying and fell on top of a van denting it as he saw Tweety Birds. The crowd went "Holy fuck! Holy fuck!" at the unbelievable scene Jann Lee did. Duncan didn't see it coming when Jann leapt off the trailer of the semi delivering a dropkick to the head of Duncan rendering him unconscious. Kiba and Duncan were both down as Wild Dog and Jann Lee fistfight back to the arena as they also traded slams and suplexes all the way there. A little later, Duncan and Kiba took it like real G's and chased after the two men in the arena. once all four were back, Duncan and Kiba double clotheslined Jann Lee and went after Wild Dog with a spear before they turned on each other. Afterwards, Wild Dog and Jann Lee got up groggily and crept in the ring while the juvie bastard and the dog ninja brawled outside. In the ring, Wild Dog jumped from the rope with a Dog Splash onto Jann Lee and pinned for the win.

1,2,3. Match over

Duncan and Kiba grew shocked that the match was over even though yhey were still brawling. The crowd cheer/booed as the mercenary holds his belt up in the air but a certain digger came in and whacked Duncan and Kiba in the face with a shovel and escorted Wild Dog out of the arena as they smirked with the crowd booing.

Vinyl: Was that even necessary? Anyway, your new Hardcore Champion, Wild Dog of the Namco World Order!

Chris: Well folks! Wild Dog will bring it home to Namco proud with Dig Dug sending a middle finger message with his shovel.

Homer: Go, Namco Go! That oughta teach those bastards not to fuck with us!

Mutton: Really? You have to be explicit with that statement?

Chris: Unfortunately, Mutton. He did. Anyway, coming up is the singles action of Sonic and Yoshi followed by the Women's TV title match. While Jann Lee, Duncan and Kiba get carted to the medical ward, we'll be right back.

=======Press Area=======

Toadette stood with the new Hardcore Champion, Wild Dog and Dig Dug as the two Namco characters flipped the birds at the camera. The mushroom girl facepalmed at this but started the interview anyway.

Toadette: We're here with the new Hardcore Champion, Wild Dog and Dig Dug. So now that you won the belt, what do you have to say to the FFW Army?

Wild Dog: All I got to say is that all that talk about me being old and can't hang with the young bucks, they're wrong. I gave and took an ass whoopin' like the badass I really am. For that unibrowed punk, Marshall Law wannabe and that puppy ninja out there listening—

Dig Dug: Y'all got knocked the fuck out man! by him and me with this shovel upside yo head!

Wild Dog: I wasn't going to say that but fuck it. I'm the champ now and Namco's got the hardcore belt on lockdown! Nuff said.

Toadettte: There you have it. Wild Dog is your new Hardcore Champion!

=====Near the arena======

Sonic and the Cruiserweight champ Tails were coming to the arena entrance for the blue blur's match against Yoshi of DS. The duo stopped for a moment to talk about something.

Sonic: It's cool that you won the Cruiserweight title from those numbnuts out there. Serves them right for what they did weeks prior to now.

Tails: Yeah. I feel you, bro. those bastards tried to screw me and Lee over for those titles. Muttley is obvious but Bastardly messed with Lee for his TV belt. I bet they don't have the balls to mess with DOA or Namco World Order. Those two groups are vicious and will fuck them up if they even try it.

Sonic: Yep. Tekken and DOA got beef with each other before Pac-Man rounded the former up in his motley crew. Hell remember last year in Minnesota where Jin and Hayabusa trashed the locker room in a street fight?

Tails: Yeah man. that shit went savage and worst of all, Zack, Eddy G., Brad, Eliot, Forest brawled also.

Sonic: They nearly destroyed the whole arena and the girls were the worst. The fight got nasty and nearly tore up the Tornado car trying to run over the Tekken girls. Mr. N went apeshit when his car got totaled along with Bred's.

Tails: Yeah. And Bred said his infamous phrase just like in the Final Fight games. But Mr. N was furious of what they did and docked their pay to cover his car, ours and Bred's.

Yoshi: Are you gonna spin your wheels? Our match is about to start!

Diddy Kong: Yeah! can't keep the fans waiting dude! Gotta rep DS!

The two Smashers did the DS crotch smash wowing some fans and kept it moving. Sonic and Tails smirked and headed for the arena.

======DS Theme======

The crowd cheered as the dino and the spidermonkey rocked to the DS theme and did the crotch smash setting off pyros. The DS fans went wild as the smashers went on.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Dinosaur Land and accompanied by Diddy Kong, Yoshi of DS!

Chris: Yoshi is a fleet footed athlete who can use speed just like the blue blur to overwhelm opponents and the high-flying maneuvers along with Diddy's are good in aerial range and offense.

Homer: That dinoo better step it up just as Sonic puts it. He'll get left in the dust for sure.

Mutton: Don't underestimate anybody. To quote from a certain someone, it would all come back to you.

Homer: Why spoil the fun? Doh!

Yoshi entered the ring doing the DS crotch smash again wowing the fans while Diddy doing the same outside the ring.

=======It Doesn't Matter=======

The crowd popped as the blue blur and the Cruiserweight champion moonwalked to the theme song with the pyros going off. Fangirls screamed wanting autographs and do the "do" with them.

Vinyl: And from Station Square accompanied by the Cruiserweight champion Tails, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Chris: Now Sonic Heroes has one win from Tails obtaining the Cruiserweight title with the help from Lee from Guy Worldwide who also won his TV belt. Sonic in a non-title match can bump the win to two here against Yoshi.

Mutton: This match is speed against speed but Sonic obviously has an edge in that. Aerials are Yoshi's best game in wrestling so the hedgehog better be careful.

Homer: Oh, come on! That hedgehog would really get clobbered out there! Hell, Garfield haven't squashed him but DS will.

Chris: Dude, you've been wrong many times. I'm not surprised at the slightest.

The bell rang when Sonic entered the ring and the two Smashers went to work in a striking battle for a couple minutes. Sonic jumped in the air and hits Yoshi with an Axe Kick to the face knocking the dino down. The hedgehog then ax handled on Yoshi's midsection before the dino rolled away and stood back up. The dinosaur caught the hedgehog and does a rock toehold followed by a legdrop to the midsection. He then climbed to the top rope and delivers a moonsault and connects to Sonic to pin him.

1,2 Sonic kicks out.

Sonic got to his feet and whips Yoshi to the other side of the ropes. When the dinosaur bounced back towards Sonic, the hedgehog gave him the ensogiri (forgive me for spelling that move wrong, folks.) staggering the dino but Sonic followed up with a takedown and the STF to the yelping Yoshi. Sonic tried to keep the hold locked in but Yoshi tried to fight out of it. After several seconds of being in the STF, Yoshi escapes the hold. he then whips Sonic to the ropes and does a pumphandle slam to the hedgehog and pins him.

1,2 Sonic kicks out.

After slamming each other for a few minutes, Sonic gave Yoshi the DDT to his face and ran to the turnbuckle. After he climbed to the top, he fired the FFW Army up with his battle cry. They cheered loudly as the hedgehog smirked and delivered the Sonic Splash to the dino and pins for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as Sonic helped Yoshi to his feet as they shook hands with the ref raising the hedgehog's hand in victory as Tails and Diddy Kong stood by their buds.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Sonic The Hedgehog!

Chris: Two matches are in the books as we head to the second title match of the main show. The first ever Women's TV title defense with Katherine McBride after Fluttershy for the belt.

Homer: Sweet! Two divas are going at it for the TV belt! That shy chick better pay attention to Four-Eyes or that belt will get ripped from her waist.

Mutton: I don't think you should call Katherine that word. Anyway, I wish she'd told me and the others at the bar about this.

Chris: I bet they're watching the PPV right now. Hell, Vincent Brooks is coming here along with Catherine tomorrow with others coming in also.

Mutton: Vincent better not think for one second that he can woo back Katherine after what he did with Catherine and the other girls from other promos.

Chris: Yeah. Serena's one of the girls Vincent smashed but both of them will be at the mercy tomorrow. In the meantime, let's go backstage. See you then.

====++Backkstage========

The Elements of Harmony were with Fluttershy who was a bit nervous for her first TV title defense against. Pinkie Pie wearing her tag belt bounced around while Rarity wearing hers saw Katherine coming over to them and the contender stare down Fluttershy much to Rainbow Dash's chagrin.

Rainbow: Well well! If it isn't old Four Eyes! If you think you can waltz up here and scare Flutters, you got another thing coming!

Twilight: Rainbow! Don't start!

Katherine: Save it, Skittles! You're not my concern but you're pink haired friend here is.

Pinkie: Me?

Katherine: No. The other one wearing what's going to be mine. Fluttershy is it?

Fluttershy: Yes it is.

Katherine: Nothing personal but I will leave here the next Women's TV Champion. I've earned my spot beating Ino last week to face you and I'm not going to pass this up. Now can i?

Rainbow: Flutters here will dust your granny lookin' ass all over the mat. Ain't that right, Fluttershy? Take this old bitch out!

Katherine twitched in anger and grabbed Rainbow and does the pumphandle slam to the floor. The other five women stopped Katherine from setting an example for Fluttershy.

Rainbow: What was that shit for?

Katherine: Show some respect and you won't be made an example like this. And I remember that you failed miserably getting that Women's Hardcore belt from Eva before Buttercup got it.

Rainbow: Says the old bitch that got creamed by the bird bitch who has the Hardcore belt already! -AARG_

Katherine grabbed Rainbow by the neck and chokeslammed her to the hard floor to shut her up. Twilight and Apple Jack helped Rainbow up to her feet. Fluttershy went to Katherine and the two stare each other down until the latter broke the silence.

Katherine: See you in the ring. Like I said before, nothing personal against you but I'll go all out for that title.

Fluttershy: Likewise but I will defend that belt and I'm not afraid to do that.

Katherine: Good. And teach Skittles on the floor some manners will you?

Fluttershy nodded as Katherine walked off towards the locker room. Once out of earshot, the five girls glared at Rainbow.

Rainbow: Why are you girls mad at me?

Apple Jack: Obviously, you had to pop off at the mouth at the woman like that.

Rarity: Not to mention call her mean insults.

Rainbow: So? It's the truth. She's waltzing to our girl, Flutters.

Twilight: By the looks of it, she wasn't threatening Fluttershy yet you still jumped to conclusions.

Apple Jack: And got your ass slammed to the ground. That chick can dish out some moves especially last week in that backstage brawl against that Serena chick.

Pinkie: And she called you Skittles! She made you taste yourself! Hahahaha!

Rainbow: Owww! That woman nearly broke my legs.

Twilight: Let this b a lesson to you! Don't do that again.

Rainbow pouted and grunted in pain from that chokeslam as Fluttershy had Rarity and Pinkie Pie come with her to the arena. in another location, Katherine spotted two of her friends being Maude, who is brown skinned having the size of Leshawna with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a dark purple strapless one piece swimsuit. The other being Sachiko had poofy black hair and brown eyes wearing a dark blue swimsuit similar to Maude's but has a heart buckle. Katherine greeted her friends as they did the same. A/N: Maude will talk in a Czech accent while Sachiko will have an Okinawan accent in which respectively they are from Czech Republic and Japan.

Katherine: Glad you girls made it here. best of all, you both will debut tomorrow.

Maude: Can't wait for tomorrow but here we can watch you get the belt.

Sachiko: All of us out from the D-Leagues to FFW. How awesome is that? Let's go over in that arena and take names.

Katherine: It is that time. Let's go and win this belt.

The three ladies went to the arena as the match is about to begin.

======Yo!========

The crowd cheer/booed as the businesswoman and the two new rookies walked down the ramp. The crowd wolf whistled at the girls mainly the males were doing the catcalling but the three ladies ignored them.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled as a ladder match and it is for the Women's Television Championship! From the Stray Sheep District and accompanied by the two rookies, Katherine McBride!

Chris: Well Katherine is trying to be the second woman to win the Women's TV belt. She wants the belt and now she can get that chance.

Homer: Wait a minute. Fluttershy has the TV belt and the hooks on the ceiling are empty.

Mutton: Actually, the staff took the belt from her so the drones can hook the belt to them. As for Katherine, she needs to put her move arsenal to good use and climb the ladder to get the belt.

Chris: Ladder matches are straightforward and that's setting up the ladder and climb to the top to retrieve the belt or a briefcase in a future PPV. But competition will get fierce stopping the person from doing so.

Katherine enters the ring while the other two ladies stayed outside as they watched the drones hook the TV belt to the ceiling as it dangles.

=====We Have To Learn The Hard Way from the Forza Horizon 3 OST=====

The crowd cheered as the pale pinkette came down the ramp with Rarity and Pinkie. The streamer like sparks went off at the sides of the runway as the three EOH members went down. Katherine looked down at the TV champion with Maude and Sachiko eyeing the trio.

Vinyl: And from Equestria and accompanied by the Women's Tag champs Rarity and Pinkie Pie, the reigning Women's TV champion, Fluttershy!

Chris: Fluttershy's first inaugural title defense is going to be difficult since it's a ladder match. Ladder matches are Katherine's strong suits.

Mutton: Now this I have to see for myself.

Homer: Now Four-Eyes here may have an edge over Fluttershy in this type of match. She dominated Serena in the developmental division and Eva, Minnie Mouse and Peach in the main roster. Just to name a few.

Chris: Fluttershy may not be a slouch this time. Her friends had her watch some ladder matches to improve for this bout.

Fluttershy entered the ring as her friends stood outside the ring. Couple ladders were littered on the floor outside the ring but the two combatants start with a tie up. Fluttershy tried to do a wristlock but Katherine does a waistlock followed by a takedown sending the pinkette down to the mat. Katherine does a hold and wrenches Fluttershy's head making her wince. After several seconds of the hold, Fluttershy manages to escape with an elbow strike to Katherine. The pair got up and delivered strikes with Katherine catching the pinkette's arm and does an armdrag plus a slam to the canvas with Fluttershy falling on her back. Maude and Sachiko picked the ladder up and tossed it in the ring for Katherine to use. The businesswoman sets up the ladder in the center and climbs to the top but Fluttershy yoinked the ladder causing Katherine to fall hard to the mat screaming. Fluttershy stood the businesswoman up and does a T-Bone Suplex causing a crash to the mat. The pinkette then sets the ladder back up and climbed to the top to get the belt. Before Fluttershy can do the hooks, Katherine climbed to the other side and the two girls threw punches at each other until the pinkette knocks Katherine off the ladder and does the splash but missed the mark falling flat on the mat with the crowd saying, "What the fuck?!". both girls were down and their support crew yelled for them to get up. After a minute, Katherine and Fluttershy got back to their feet and continued brawling. The pinkette does a Hurracanrana to the businesswoman and follows up with a dropkick to the midsection. The pinkette then picks up another ladder and hits Katherine with it but Maude and Sachiko trips Fluttershy and got out. the crowd booed at this but Rarity and Pinkie brawled with the two rookies outside. Maude picks up Rarity and does a powerbomb slamming the fashionista to the floor while Sachiko clotheslines Pinkie but both girls got tangled up with each other as the nearby ladder knocks them out. back in the ring, Katherine does a pumphandle slam to Fluttershy and follows up with a special being the Bantam Punch knocking Fluttershy to the mat hard. The crowd went nuts as the businesswoman whacks the pinkette in the midsection with the ladder two times and sets it up in the center. She climbed back up and undoes the hooks but before she can unhook the last one, Fluttershy attacked her from behind and suplexes her off the ladder shocking the crowd. the pinkette does her infamous Flutter Stare at Katherine trying to get up. Once Katherine stood up, Fluttershy does the Flutterbomb slamming her hard to the mat with the crowd going crazy. The pinkette sets the ladder up and climbed to the top and undid the last hook and ended the match retaining her title. the crowd went nuts along with the bronies as the belt in the air held by Fluttershy. The girls showed no hard feelings as the third match was in the books.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still the Women's Television Champion, Fluttershy!

Chris: Looks like watching the footages paid off for Fluttershy but Katherine came short.

Mutton: Maybe Katherine can have her chance next time. Maybe for another belt or the same but both ladies put up a great fight. But who were those ladies with her?

Chris: That would be Maude and Sachiko who signed to FFW but they were supporting their friend out there. We'll see them again tomorrow along with another newcomer but we'll show you the promo after the Women's Hardcore Championship.

Homer: Now that I can't wait! I heard he dropped the RXT belt to be here. and he'll be on Battleground at the Allstate Arena in Rosemond, IL.

Chris: That's right, dude. Tomorrow would be a rookie showcase on Battleground so don't miss it. Next up is the 3-on-3 tag action between Gohan, Luffy and Ichigo vs. Arthur, Buster and Binky. Followed by the triple threat action with Nyotengu defending her title against Eva and Samus Aran leading to the FFW Tag Team Championship afterwards. See you then.

======Backstage=======

Wyatt and the FFW Tag champs were about to do an interview as Jin, Yoshimitsu, Eddy Gordo and Forest Law here. the latter two returned from injury as they came to support their fellow Tekken crew.

Wyatt: We're here with the FFW Tag champs from Namco World Order, King and Marduk with their fellow Tekken fighters supporting them. So with the Four Corners match coming up, how prepared are you both to face three other teams including a certain one you have beef with?

King: GRRR! GRRRR! RAWR! (Plain and simple, man. TJP and Capcom Crusaders can't touch us! But the DOA Squad are assholes and they'll fail again like the day after Forcemania. You can bet on that.)

Marduk: Yeah! Hayabusa and his crew are a bunch of pussies! They can't do jack shit to us and they know it! at the end of the match, we'll get all their bitches including that birdgirl.

King: GRRR! ROOOAAAAR! (Mardy, will you stop thinking about getting some bitches and worry about laying out those DOA bastards?)

Marduk: King, it's true! We can take their asses out! like I said, they're a bunch of pussies!

Wyatt was speechless at the "colorful" dialogue that Marduk was saying. But he continued on.

Wyatt: That's interesting. I wish you both luck in the match.

Marduk: You damn right, man! at the end of this PPV, we'll walk out of this bitch champions still. You hear that, DOA Punks? We coming for you, sucka!

the Tekken crew glared at the screen hoping to intimidate the DOA Squad but in another location, the mentioned group were furious.

=======DOA Squad=======

In the locker room, the whole squad was furious along with a bandaged Jann Lee, Zack, Brad Wong and Eliot were sitting around. The latter three were back from injury also. Nyotengu wore her belt around her waist watching Hayabusa furious stomping around. Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi and the returning Lisa Hamilton, Tina and Leifang were back from suspension for what they did to Mr. N's car and Bred's with Sonic and Tails' Tornado car.

Hayabusa: Those sons of bitches think they can intimidate us?! They still coming over here and shit! Talking them shit!

Hayate: What?!

Hayabusa: Those muthafuckas still talking that shit!

Hayate: Yeah! Talking and shit!

Zack: Those Tekken pussies always shit talkin'!

Hayabusa: Come tonight, we need to get some straightenin' going on in this muthafucka!

Hayate: Yayuh!

Kasumi: But Eddy and Forest are back!

Ayane: And those bitches Christie Montero, Ciaoyu and Lili are back! We got suspended because of them.

Kasumi: Girl, please! We told you not to mess with the fox kid's car.

Lisa: Yeah! And fucked up two cars too! Hell, we don't like those bitches but running over them is too much!

Jann Lee: You guys had it bad? I got knocked the fuck out by that Wild Dog of Pac-Bastard's crew!

Zack and Brad were laughing and making insults much to the JKD fighter's anger.

Jann Lee: Will you two clowns shut the hell—OWWWWW! My balls!

Brad: Aw, my shaft!

Zack: That's a good one, man!

Hayabusa: Will you guys shut the hell up and listen? And Jann my ninja, stop bitchin' about that match! You can track that Wesker lookin' "ninja" ass and get that belt! Hell, Nyotengu can hold the belt better than you.

Brad: He sure told you.

Jann: Brad, so help me!

Kasumi: Jann and Brad, knock it off! Anyway, how are we gonna get back at those fools?

Hayate: I know what we can do?

Lisa: What's that? it better not be anything stupid!

Hayabusa: Tell us, my "ninja"!

Hayate: We get their bitches and celebrate!

Girls: That is the most stupidest shit you said! HELL NOOOOO!

Hayabusa: Close but not exactly. Here's what we gonna do.

Hayate: Yeah. What's up?

Hayabusa: We gonna go in that ring with them muthafuckin' "ninjas"!

Hayate and Hitomi: YAAAYUUUHHH!

Hayabusa: And bust their ass open and take all their shit!

Hayate: Including their—

BOOONK!

Hayate: Fuck was that for?

Lisa: For being stupid.

And so the DOA fighters wait until their matches start except for Jann's.

========I Came To Play- Theme of The MZ======

The crowd boos as the four Elwood City peeps walked down the ramp as the fans flipped the bird except for Arthur fans. The four smirked as they kept it movin.

Vinyl: The following is a 6-man match! From Elwood City accompanied by Francine Frensky, Arthur, Buster and Binky of The Read!

Chris: those guys started shit with Shonen Stars and now they want to lay waste to them.

Homer: But Arthur wanted to make his crew known to the FFW Army. Ichigo got lucky last week.

Mutton: Well. I agree there. The Read would want to get a win here to shut those Shonen twerps up.

The three boys got to the ring but Brain finally made it and stood with Francine as they wait for their opponent to come out.

======All Along by The Offspring========

The crowd cheered wildly as the three Shonen members went down the ramp with pyros going off. Arthur and his crew glared at the three men wanting to fight.

Vinyl: And from West City, Grand Line and Somewhere in Japan, Son Gohan, Monkey D. Luffy and Ichigo Kurosaki of Shonen Stars!

Chris: Hey! Wait a minute! The four boys of The Read are attacking them! What the fuck?!

Homer: Hahahahaha! That's more like it!

The seven men brawled outside the ring with Francine tossing a chair to Arthur. The aardvark hits Ichigo in the face and does a DDT to the floor. Buster fights Gohan as the latter does an inverted Atomic Drop chipping Buster's tooth and busting him open a little. Luffy grabbed Brain and Gum-Gum Punched him to the barricades near Mutton's side as the bartender groaned at another fighter banged against the wall. Luffy however got powerslammed by Binky and pummeled him to the floor. Gohan did the sidewalk slam to Buster and clotheslined Binky and does an underhook DDT busting Binky in the face. However, Arthur hits the Saiyan in the head with a lead pipe. The aardvark followed with a Tiger Driver crashing Gohan to the floor near the steps. Binky groggily got up and grabs Ichigo from behind and does a Tough Ending to the steel steps busting him open. The crowd booed harshly at the cruelty displayed by the bulldog. Binky taunted at the crowd flipping the bird unaware that Luffy is gunning at him with a Gum-Gum Punch to the head busting the bulldog open. Gohan and Arthur took the fight in the ring and traded strikes for a couple minutes. Afterwards, Gohan then does a Fisherman's Suplex to the aardvark slamming him hard as he hooks the leg.

1,2 2.5 Buster breaks the pin.

Buster targets Gohan by doing a DDT slamming his face while a recovered Ichigo went after Arthur who stood back to his feet. Binky and Luffy were brawling outside the ring with the bulldog chokeslamming the Straw Hat to the floor. Francine and Brain threw brass knuckles to Binky before Luffy got decked in the face with them busting his face. The Straw Hat had enough and fought back using his speed to his advantage against Binky's slow movements. Luffy pulled out a trashcan and threw it over Binky and trips him. He then picks the trashcan up and slammed it down causing Binky to yell in pain. Luffy punted the trashcan at Brain and Francine hitting them like bowling pins as the crowd went nuts with the Straw Hat smirking. Back in the ring, Arthur and Ichigo thrashed on the mat while Gohan punched Buster in the mouth and does a spinebuster crashing the rabbit down with a sickening thud. Ichigo then hip tossed Arthur to the mat and wowed the crowd signaling the finisher. Brain and Francine stood up and spotted Ichigo getting ready for his finisher warning their leader to look out. When Arthur got up, it was too late for he suffered the Soul Crusher and was pinned.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as the Shonen members stood up and celebrated though looking bloodied up as their hands were raised in victory. The four Elwood City heels ran off to the locker room possibly planning revenge.

Vinyl: Here are your winners, Gohan, Luffy and Ichigo!

Chris: The Readtourage got what they deserve. The Shonen Stars made a statement with two wins with this and the previous one in the kickoff show with Inuyasha beating Scorpion.

Homer: Damn it! I was hoping those wusses lose for a change!

Mutton: Maybe next time they can break the losing streak.

Homer: Well I hope so.

Chris: Coming up next is the Women's Hardcore Championship with Eva the Raging Chick, the Bounty Huntress Samus Aran of DS and the champion Nyotengu who recently joined the DOA Squad in which they were pissed at Namco World Order's remarks earlier. Let's see if Nyotengu can retain her title for the stable since Jann Lee failed to get his title. See you then.

=======Press Area=========

Ulala and Aiai were interviewing Maude and Sachiko plus Samus Aran as they were posing for the media. Aiai was done eating his banana bunch as Ulala prompted him that it's time to interview.

Ulala: We're here with two newcomers and one of the contenders for the Women's Hardcore Championship, Samus Aran of DS. So Maude and Sachiko, now that the both of you are here on FFW, what are your plans tomorrow on your debuts?

Maude: Our plans are simple and it's to dominate the women's division. We may set our eyes on a Tag title or any other belt out here.

Sachiko: We're itching to fight tomorrow on Battleground. We don't care who it is. Ikimashou!

Maude: We're the next powerhouses to come over and make a name for ourselves and come tomorrow, we'll make the women's division face the music.

Sachiko: And they'll sing a different tune once I tear off their arms. We're raising the bar.

Both: We don't raise the bar, we are the—

Eva: Will you two shut the hell up?!

The five turned around to see Eva angry with dumbbells clenched in her hands as Aiai hid behind Samus. The raging camper growled at the little simian as he quivered in fear.

Eva: HEY! I'm not finished with you and that blonde bitch!

Ulala: Hey, you leave him alone!

Samus: Whatcha gonna do?! Not a damn thing that's what! Get your ass in that arena so I can straight up beat your Bert looking ass!Hell, you two might be related.

Aiai and the three other girls laughed at the remark Samus made. Eva growled and got up in the huntress's face with a warning.

Eva: Mark my words, bitch! I'll break you in two and gift wrap for your Degeneration Smash buddies! And that bird bitch will have her wings ripped out her damn body and I'll serve them with Frank's Hot Sauce! I'll really put that shit on everything then!  
Samus: Up yours! After you lose yet again, go eat a dick!

Eva: How about you eat one!

Samus: You're the one that needs to eat some!

Ulala: Uhhh, girls? That's all we have for now. Your match begins real soon so get ready. And good luck in the match. Don't forget to catch Maude and Sachiko tomorrow on Battleground.

Aiai, Ulala, and the two rookies looked at the two ladies as they head for the arena to settle the score.

=====In Mr. N's office======

Nyotengu: How come you have to tie my wings?! That's rude!

Mr. N: I can't let you fly around during a match. That would be unfair to the other wrestlers. Who can't fly. Hell Tails has his tails tied for that reason.

Nyotengu: Please take them off my wings! I won't fly.

The tengu had her puppy dog eyes on but the boss stood his ground.  
Mr. N: Absolutely not! You're going to leave those ropes on your wings. Do not take them off until the PPV is over and you lose the Hardcore belt. And that's one thing, since the 24/7 rule exists, you're keeping them tied to your wings. Now get going! Your title defense is about to start!

Nyotengu sighed as she went out the office on her way to the arena. When she left out, the boss played a clip of Nia Jax fighting Alexa Bliss and Rhonda Rowsey.

Mr. N: Get her, Jax! Bite her head!

=====I Am Stronger: Braun Stroman Theme========

The crowd booed harshly as the raging camper growled while holding onto her weights. She then roared and continued on the ramp.

Vinyl: The following is a Extreme Rules match and it is for the Women's Hardcore Championship! From Toronto, Canada. The Raging Chick, Eva!

Chris: That girl has issues that needs fixing real quick. She's ferocious and full of power. I can give her that.

Homer: I hope that Eva wins this time. She lost in the grudge match. She's out for blood and the belt she truly deserves.

Mutton: Ever since Eva lost the belt to that Powerpuff after Forcemania, her luck is dismal.

Eva stood on the apron glaring at the walkway for the next opponent to show up.

======Degeneration Smash Theme=======

The crowd cheers wildly as Samus walked down the ramp in her Zero Suit holding a steel pipe. Zelda and Peach alongside her supporting their Smasher friend. They did the DS crotch smash triggering the pyros and kept it moving.

Vinyl: And from the Planet Zebes accompanied by Princess Zelda and Peach, The Badass Huntress Samus Aran of DS!

Homer: Oh, mama! Samus looks good in that Zero Suit! Oh, puppies!

Chris: Don't turn into a horndog now. Hell, Marge will kick your ass and she's watching the PPV right now along with Bart's matches from another promo.

Homer: Doh!

Mutton: Serves you right, buffoon. We're live all over the world.

Homer: Thanks, Captain Obvious.

The bounty huntress enters the ring glaring harshly at Eva wanting to beat the hell out of her. Peach and Zelda stood outside as the last combatant comes out.

=========The Future: Asuka's Theme======

The crowd cheer/boo as the tengu wore her Xtreme 3 outfit wearing the title belt around her waist with a smirk wearing her tengu mask. The male fans drooled at the sight as Stanley grew curious unbeknownst to Yummy Mummy.

Vinyl: And from Japan representing the DOA Squad, the reigning Women's Hardcore Champion, Nyotengu!

Chris: Nyotengu managed to hold off Eva during the 24/7 rule but it's time for the test. Will she retain it or will Eva or Samus take what they want from her?

Homer: Eva will take it from the birdchick. Ever since that Hawkgirl got it, the title's tarnished.

Chris: The title's not tarnished! It's represented well and for the umpteenth time, that's NOT Hawkgirl!

Homer: Doh!

Mutton: Moron.

The tengu entered the ring as the other two combatants looked at the champion ready to fight. The tengu slowly took off the mask revealing her beautiful face. She handed the belt and mask to the official and the match starts off with the three ladies brawling. Eva swings her weights at Samus but misses her giving the huntress time to swing and connect with the camper's face with the steel pipe. Samus then lifts Eva and does an inverted Atomic Drop crashing her down to the mat. The huntress went to Nyotengu and they fistfight with Samus getting hit in the jaw by the tengu girl. She geabbed Samus by the hair and throws her down on her back. Eva blindsides Nyotengu with a tackle and knocks her to the mat and the camper picks her up to do a powerslam with a thud. Samus got up and took the fight outside with Eva. The bounty huntress whips Eva to the steps and rams her leg to the post beside it. Eva fought back and kicked Samus in the gut and does a pumphandle slam to the floor and followed up with a dropkick. To the midsection. The camper taunted at the downed huntress but was struck with a gust from Nyotengu's fans blowing Eva into the barricades. The tengu then ran to a snarling Eva and clotheslines her back down and picked up a steel steps and hits Eva hard making her scream in pain. After few whacks, the tengu threw the steps aside and throws Eva into the ring and went after Samus. The said huntress pulled a table out and sets it up as the tengu girl dashed into the huntress delivering a bulldog. The two ladies pummeled each other for a minute until Eva struck them with the trashcan. The crowd went crazy the whole time as the three threw down wit pushing and striking. Peach and Zelda were hiding somewhere until they ambushed Eva and Nyotengu hitting them with steel chairs. The crowd popped with the female members of DS wailing on Eva and powerbombs her to the floor. They did the DS crotch smash wowing the fans as but was cut short when Eva spears both Peach and Zelda. Samus got angry and used Eva's weights and bludgeons the camper with them busting her open followed by a Screw Attack knocking out Eva. Now Samus went after Nyotengu in the ring and they thrashed at each other for a while. Moments later, Samus received a chokeslam from the tengu as the crowd got stunned. Nyotengu picked her up and does a Texas Piledriver pin combo for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd had mixed reactions for the champion but stood on their feet for Samus as she got on her feet with Peach and Zelda standing by. Medics carried Eva out of the arena to the medical ward as the ref gave Nyotengu back her belt. The DS girls left the arena with Samus mouthing "Next time" to Nyotengu and kept it moving.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still the Women's Hardcore Champion, Nyotengu!

Chris: Looks like Samus came short of getting her belt but at least she taught Eva a lesson. With that dumbbell shot, Eva seems to be out of it.

Homer: Eva's going to be pissed when she wakes up out of the ward. Dr. Hibbert better be careful with that beast.

Mutton: That woman has too much fury but she came up short as well.

Chris: Agreed on that, Mutton. DOA Squad has the Women's Hardcore belt on lock but up next will be the second title match for them to win the tag belts from their sworn enemies from the Namco World Order. All of that bad blood will unfold yet again in this Four Corners Match. We'll see you then after this promo.

AN: This is Part 1 of Vendetta, folks. Two of my three OC wrestlers debuted here being Maude and Sachiko. They'll have their matches on Battleground after this PPV. Also, this promo of another OC is coming up in a bit. Now five belts are in the books on Vendetta. In the next part, more titles will be fought over and the Flock will have to fight harder to stay together. I may have some staff members to help Mr. N in his office. Maybe The Grudge would do some work of some kind but NOT GM! Hell no! anyway, I will leave you with the mystery character's promo and as always, Nincub out.

=======Promo=======

Theme: Who Remains To Be The Fearless by The Herbalizer (NBA Street Intro Theme)

A tall and muscular man with a black pants and tanktop with a karate headband. He had a T-Rex tattoo on his arm and was brown skinned with green eyes and a goatee. He fought Sombra, Ace (Gangrene Gang) and Vincent Brooks. He slammed Sombra on the mat with Mark Henry's finisher while in another clip he recovered from Vincent's Rum and Choke (Triangle Chokehold) and does the Death Anchor (Dragon Sleeper) making him tap out. Ace in another clip suffered a chokeslam from the large man as the bell rings after the 10-count.

"Who the Realist! Who Remains To Be The Fearless!"

The clip shows a championship match against Chukklez (Def Jam Vendetta(, Miguel (Tekken) and Rig (Dead or Alive) as the four men brawled causing chaos. The mystery man received a barrage of punches and cheap moves from Miguel but the latter got what he deserved with a World's Strongest Slam busting the Spaniard open. He picked up Miguel and used him as a weapon by whacking Rig and Chukklez knocking them down. Miguel woke up but was thrown in the trashcan. The mystery man threw the trashcan with the Spaniard stuck inside against the hard barricade knocking him out not before Miguel crawled out and passed out. Chukklez and Rig got speared and got pinned for win. The promo ends with the victor raising his indie belt in the air with a smug look on his face with the screen going black.

"Who The Realist! Who Remains To Be The Fearless!" (echoes)

Coming To Battleground: Combo Breaker


	9. Vendetta Pt 2

Hello, everyone! This is the next part of Vendetta as we continue off with the Four Corner Match for the FFW Tag Team Championship. I've shown you all the third OC that will debut on Battleground after this PPV. His name is Combo Breaker that also appears in Equestria Hills and Equestria Playhouse which is also my fics you can check out. Anyway, on with the important stuff first. I don't own anything in this fanfic except my OCs. Now for the famous warning for those of you who want to copycat.

WARNING: The content in FFW is not suitable for younger readers. Contains intense violence, blood, sexual and mature themes and coarse and offensive language. Reader discretion is a must. Do not attempt the stunts performed on this show. It's extremely dangerous and YOU WILL DIE!

===Namco World Order==========

The Namco crew were preparing for their title matches and celebrated Wild Dog's Hardcore title victory earlier. Dig Dug was still holding his nuts from Falco dashing Trisha's coffee on him earlier. Pac-Man rallied his troops for a moment.

Pac-Man: All right, muthafuckas! Listen up! And Dig Dug, stop masturbating yourself!

Dig Dug: Oh, come on! that damn bird scalded my fucking dick and nuts! when I get my hands on that bastard—

Pac-Man: We got bigger shit to deal with than worrying about you nursing your meat! Anyway, Wild Dog brought the Hardcore title home! Props to you, bro!

Wild Dog: Duncan couldn't even touch me or that Bruce Lee wannabe bastard from DOA. Hell, even that puppy boy couldn't hang with me!

Nina: Well you better hang on to that belt! Outsiders are gunning for your ass now that you've got it.

Wild Dog: As if I would let a bunch of assholes get a hold of my title.

Pac-Man: I'm sure you can take them on, bro. Coming up is the tag title match and we're keeping it here in this damn locker room! Marduk, quit staring at Taki's boobs and listen! Those DOA bastards are getting real desperate for your belts. Hell, their buddies are back from injury!

Yoshimitsu: Zack, Brad and Eliot are back? I thought we'd finished them off.

Marduk: At least we can show those pussies how much we can break them into pieces! Let's all get out there and bust them all open!

Eddy: That Zack thinks he can get away with putting me in the hospital? He's in for a rude awakening!

Forest: Brad and Eliot will get theirs too!

Jin: Let me at those clowns like old times!

Pac-Man: Jin, you're staying here! you're in the main event for the Universal belt! Remember?

Jin: Oh yeah.

Asuka: Typical Jin as always.

Pac-Man: in other news, Reiko Nagase with her fine ass is coming tomorrow to Battleground!

Nina: Along with Talim too.

Yoshimitsu: Let's give them an offer they can't refuse! Like a match or something.

Pac-Man: Not a bad idea. If they lose to Nina and Christie, they'll have no choice but to join us! Us Namco people need to stick together!

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Toadette to remind them about the match.  
Toadette: King and Marduk, your about to start soon so get ready.

King: Grr. Grr. Grrrr. (Thanks for reminding us. Marduk, get your ass up and let's take care of those DOA wimps!)

Marduk: I'm coming! Be patient, man! The two wrestlers came out of the locker room to the arena to defend the title. at the lobby, Hayabuusa and Hayate ran to the wrestlers and got up in their face as TJP and Haggar and Zangief watched.

Hayabusa: I heard you muthafuckas talk all that shit earlier!

Hayate: Yeah! Talking them shit!

Marduk: You got that shit right, Sherlock! And I guess Watson beside you isn't smart either!

Hayate: The fuck you say, Shitwad?

King: GRR! GRRRRR! (You heard him, asshole! You're the dumbest dildo out there!)

Hayabusa: You guys think you're comedians?! How about we fight right here and now! We'll take your belts and—

Hayate: And your bitches too! Yayuh!

Hayabusa: Dude, focus on busting these "ninjas" first! Damn, the thirst is real!

Timmy: Don't leave us out, bro! we'll take you all out! Ain't that right, bro?

Jimmy: Hell yeah, bro! we'll put you all on lockdown!

Zangief: Sorry, comrade! We're the ones who will put you all on this lockdown!

Haggar: We're going to get that belt off those assclowns over there!

Marduk: We like to see you all try that shit! We'll get you and Mr. T over there and those Penitentiary idiots too!

King: GRRRRR! ROOOOARR! (Most importantly, the DOA punkasses!)

The four teams were about to fight in the lobby until Mr. N came up stopping the fight.

Mr. N: You guys take that fight to the ring and not out here! You four along with your DOA and Tekken folks are not ransacking this arena. So get moving!

The four teams just glared at each other and headed for the arena. The owner went back to his office groaning about the incident that happened the last time.

=======Down Since Day One- The Usos Theme=====

The crowd cheered/booed as the two Nicktoons went down the ramp doing the gangsta walk. Fans had signs up saying, "ON LOCKDOWN!" as they cheered some.

Vinyl: The following is a Four Corner Match and it is for the FFW Tag Team Championship! From Ddimmsdale and Retroville, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron of TJ Penitentiary!

Chris: Looks like they can win it all here in this Four Corner Match. Ending their drought.

Homer: But other teams are gunning for the same thing especially those Crapcom punks.

Mutton: The rules are simple. Only two teams can go in the ring to duke it out and if the other team gets eliminated by pinfall or submission, the next team will come out of their corner until the last team stands.

TJP entered the ring and went to their corner as they wait for the next opponent to come out.

========DOA4 Hayabusa Theme======

The crowd cheeredbooed as the ninjas came down the ramp with pyros going off. They posed like badasses ready to get crunk.

Vinyl: From Japan, HHayabusa and Hayate of DOA Squad

Chris: The DOA men had waited for this opportunity to try to take what they think is theirs.

Homer: To top it all off, Tekken members King and Marduk are adding fuel to DOA's fire. I would be more happy if they started some bloodshed.

Mutton: For once, I agree to that statement. After weeks of trash talking and brawling, it's going to be taken further.

Chris: I just hope that they don't take it too far to the point that they get sent to the ER.

The two ninjas went to their corner across from Timmy and Jimmy as the latter taunted at them as Hayate tried to get them but Hayabusa pulled him back.

Hayate: Let me go, bro! Let me at those fools!

Hayabusa: Don't get in there yet, dawg! We're not going to be DQ'd for your stupid shit!'Hayate: But they still talking them shit! Let me lay some Mugen Tenshin on their candy asses!

Hayabusa: Man, get yo ass back here and wait! Damn what am I going to do with you?

=====Haggar's Theme from Slam Masters======

The crowd cheered for the wrestlers as they flexed their muscles for the fans as they kept it moving.

Vinyl: From Metro City, USA and Russia, The Mayor Haggar and The Red Cyclone Zangief of the Capcom Crusaders!

Chris:These two powerhouses dominated last week against the Four Swords Club for the last spot to be in this Four Corner Match. They have a chance to take the belt off of King and Marduk.

Homer: Crapcom will never defeat the champs and that's all there is to it.

Mutton: To quote from a certain someone, don't underestimate your opponents. It will backfire in an instant.

The two wrestlers of Capcom went to their corner as the last opponents comes out. Jude, Jonesy and Ron were nervous for a good reason since the DOA men glared at the runway fiercely.

========NWO Theme=======

The crowd boos as the tag champs went down the ramp with the Namco fans cheering rocking their 765 4 Life shirts. Hayabusa and Hayate glared daggers and cracked their knuckles itching to brawl.

Vinyl: And from Mexico and Australia, your reigning FFW Tag Champions, King and Marduk of Namco World Order!

Chris: It all comes down to this, people! After weeks of run-ins attacking their opposition, the boiling point is reached and three other teams got a bone to pick with them. DOA is itching to give some payback for what they did to them and what happened earlier.

Homer: I can't wait for the fight to start. This is going to be awesome!

Mutton: Hopefully, they'll bury the hatchet when this is all over.

As soon as the champs gave their belts to the official, they occupied the last corner and the bell rang with TJP and Capcom Crusaders going at it. Timmy went after Zangief while Jimmy goes after Haggar. Jimmy kicks Haggar in the gut and tries to do a toehold but the mayor catches the genius with a lariat. Haggar then does a suplex to Jimmy while Zangief counters Timmy's attempt at a DDT with a snapmare and does a hold onto Timmy's head making him wince. Jimmy escapes the submission hold from Haggar with an elbow strike to the face and ran at Zangief with a spear knocking him down on the mat. Timmy and Jimmy then picks Haggar and does a double team slam and hooks the leg but Haggar powers out at 2. The ,mayor delivered a Brain Buster to Timmy while Jimmy fell to Zangief's leg lariat. As soon as the two Nicktoons got up, Zangief does a Final Atomic Buster to Jimmy while Haggar does a Spinning Piledriver to Timmy hooking the leg eliminating TJP.

Vinyl: Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron has been defeated.

The three corners remain as the DOA Squad elected to finish off Haggar and Zangief before they can take out the champs. Hayabusa and Hayate didn't hesitate to go on the offensive engaging in a striking battle for a minute. Haggar did a Military Press slam to Hayabusa slamming him hard to the mat while Zangief tries to do a clothesline only for Hayate to dodge as the Red Cyclone went into the corner where Marduk bonked him on the noggin and threw him in the middle if the ring without the ref knowing. Hayate took advantage of this and does a springboard elbow drop to Zangief and pins him only for Haggar to break it up. Hayabusa dropkicks Haggar from behind and does a rock toehold sending the mayor down with a loud thud. Hayabusa then does a Moonsault from the rope connecting to Haggar and hooks the leg but Zangief breaks the pin after throwing Hayate to the side. Haggar and Zangief speared the ninjas to the mat and does a scoop slam to each of them before doing a snap suplex. The two Capcom wrestlers pinned the DOA ninjas only for them to kick out at 2 and unleashed the Izuna Drop to the powerhouses hooking the leg.

1,2,3

Vinyl: Haggar and Zangief has been defeated.

The atmosphere intensified as the two teams remain with a fierce dislike of the other. The crowd felt the intensity as DOA and Tekken fighters glared with anger wanting to tear the other to pieces. Marduk threw the bird at the ninjas and the fight was underway. Marduk and Hayate brawled on one side of the ring while Hayabusa and King on the other. Hayabusa ninja flipped over the luchador and does a twisting neckbreker. Hayate kicked Marduk in the gut and does a back body drop and ax handled the brute ainsult to injury. He pins Marduk for the win but King out of nowhere attacks the copperhead breaking the pin. The two teams brawled with fists flying busting each other open. As the crowd grew excited as the fight continued outside the ring with Hayabusa ramming King on the steel post while Marduk does a snap suplex to Hayate slamming him hard on the floor and the two pummeled each other near the grabbed King and does a Vertical Suplex followed by a dropkick. Marduk escaped from Hayate's vicious strikes and tries to get a table out and set it up in the ring but the copperhead does a bulldog to him causing the table to get smashed as well with the crowd going wild. King growled at Hayate for what he did to Marduk but turned around to be met with a baseball slide from Hayabusa and both men fell to the ground. Marduk was stunned from the smashed table as Hayate taunted for the brute to do something and flipped the bird at him. He pulled out a tire iron but King shook off the baseball slide and went after the copperhead only to get struck with the iron busting him open. Hayate laughed as the crowd cheered for the tire iron shot made with Stanley shouting for him to do it again much to Yummy Mummy's protest. The copperhead heard the kid's request and gave Marduk a tire iron shot also busting him open. The crowd loved the two champs getting what they deserve. The two ninjas threw the champs in the ring and climbed both turnbuckles to deliver the Frog Splash but the champs barely dodged the attack. King and Marduk got up and did the piledriver to each ninja and hooks the leg of Hayabusa for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd booed as King and Marduk retained their titles for the Namco World Order as they raised their belts up high taunting the DOA ninjas. The ninjas glared with anger but were in too much pain to move as the medics revealing to be Claire Temple and Dr. Stewart (character from F-Zero) carried them out the arena.

Vinyl: Here are your winners and still FFW Tag Team Champions, King and Marduk of Namco World Order!

Chris: Looks like King and Marduk retains the titles yet again, people.

Homer: Serves those ninjas right for that tire iron shit. Crapcom and TJP couldn't touch them either.

Mutton: To quote from a certain someone, You snooze, You lose.

Chris: Now that this match is in the books, up next is the Fatal 4-Way National Championship match where Android 18 returns from injury that kept her out of action thanks to Bulma last year. Also, Pac-Man and Goku face off inside that steel cage for the Intercontinental Championship in which it's escape only.

Homer: Not only that, we have a chaotic 30-woman Battle Royale for the Slamazon Championship in which Twilight Sparkle must defend against 29 other women after her belt.

Mutton: But Apple Jack is in this match. They'll have to put aside their friendship for the belt.

Chris: True but it would be back to normal once the match ends. The first important match of The Flock is coming up after this.

=====Shonen Stars=======

Android 18 was filled with anger wanting to get Bulma for what she did to her and the other women last year. Her husband knew what was eating her and the other Shonen members knew it also.

Krillin: Babe, are you okay? You seem to be worried about something.

Jenny: It's nothing.

Krillin: It doesn't seem like nothing.

Jenny: It's just that I'm facing the woman I used to work for that also did the ssame shit I did. Sure it's great to be back in FFW but I'm fighting a piece of my past in the ring gunning for that National belt. It's stressing me to death.

Krillin wraps his arms around his woman assuring and encouraging her with the other Stars having her back.

Krillin: I understand what you're going through. But you're a new person now and that's all that matters. You chose somebody that cares about you instead of the Flock.

Gohan: He's right. Unlike yourself, Bulma and Vegeta hasn't seen the light.

Naruto: Sasuke's the same way. He left us and Sakura to be with those backstabbing and evil assholes. Tonight, we're all in this together of bringing down The Flock once and for all.

Goku: Besides, it's all in the past and we've forgiven you ever since you got out of Vegeta's group. The best way to move on is to conquer that piece of your past in that ring whether you win or lose.

Krillin: Everyone here has your back including me. Remember that.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door revealing to be Ulala and Aiai.

Ulala: Jenny, it's time for your National match. It starts in a couple minutes.

Jenny: I guess.  
Inuyasha: KEH! Just take Vagina's bitch out and everything would be all good.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Vegeta will get you for that!

Inuyasha: Fuck that bastard and that bitch of his! Besides, I took down their flunkie earlier and that's saying something.

Kagome: Sit!

THUD!

Krillin: Anyway, we're behind you 100%

Jenny felt better after encouragement from her stablemates as she followed Ulala and Aiai out of the locker room.

Jenny: Bulma, we have unfinished business and your little gang is coming to an end!

=========In Mr. N's office==========

The 4 rookies being Maude, Sachiko, Ridge Racer's popular racer Reiko Nagase and Combo Breaker were being briefed about the rookie showcase for tomorrow.

Combo: I wonder who's ass I'm beating tomorrow? I'm so revved up to eat my opposition.

Maude: It's beat the opposition, you big oaf!

Sachiko: Sekushi no otonohito demo baka.

Combo: Hey. I'm not an idiot or a nitwit. But sexy I really am.

Mr. N: Will you guys knock it off? Anyway, you two had put on a brawl against Rarity and Pinkie during that whole TV match. Hell, I've got a match for you both tomorrow facing Shantae and Sky in a tornado tag match.

Maude: Sounds good to me. Sachiko and I would definitely take them down. We'll work our way to taking those belts from the Elements girls we beat up earlier.

Sachiko: Shoubadaaaa! Shantae to Sky! Ikimashou!

Combo: That's right! We take what we want and after we take—

Maude: Uhh, Combo?

Combo: Don't interrupt the Breaker's speech like that. it's true that we take what we want.

Reiko: But you're not gunning for the Women's Tag belt.

Maude: I agree. Combo, don't be a dweeb.

Mr. N: Anyway, next up is Combo Breaker.

Combo: Hell yeah! Who's ass you want Breaker to beat?

Mr. N: I see you're revved up already. You're opponent is none other than Vincent Brooks and Brick in a Triple Threat match.

Combo: YEEEEEAAAHHHH! I can't wait to beat Vincent's monkey ass to the floor. It's been a while since I've beaten his ass. I'm looking forward to putting them paws on him and that Rowdyruff. For I'm like Leo the Lion.

Maude: What a dweeb you are sometimes. What am I going to do with you?

Sachiko: Hai. So desu. He is a dweeb but our sexy dweeb.

Maude: What?!

Maude blushed at this as Reiko and Combo Breaker snickered.

Maude: Sachiko, zip it! and Combo you oaf, you too!  
Mr. N: Anyway Reiko will have a mystery match-up for I have something planned for tomorrow.

Reiko: What can it be anyway?

Mr. N; You'll have to see tomorrow on Battleground. You four are dismissed.

Combo: That's good. I'm starving. Where's some meat?! I'm ready for ribs!

Maude: You just ate in the catering room during that tag match! I swear that you've got a bottomless pit of a stomach.

Combo: What can I say? I'm a gourmand and I wouldn't pass up on a great meal. I have dinosaur powers.

Reiko: Let's get out of here before Combo eats the office or anywhere else.

The four left for the catering room to eat something but in Combo's case, racks of ribs.

===Hoko Temple=========

The crowd cheered/booed as the kunoichi leapt in the air through the mist as her theme played. Namco fans cheered for the ninja holding up their Namco World Order signs.

Vinyl: The following is a Fatal 4-way match and it is for the National Championship! From Japan, Taki of Namco World Order!

Chris: King, Marduk, and Wild Dog have won their title matches and Taki can add another belt to Pac-Man's stable. She and the other two women have a personal matter to deal with Bulma. And if Bulma loses, Vegeta and Sasuke would have to pick up the slack.

Homer: Taki got screwed over and missed Forcemania but she's back and ready to kick some ass here.

Mutton: Karma is coming to bite Bulma and it's going to be the worst way imaginable.

Taki entered the ring as she waited for the next opponent to come out.

=======Niki Cross Theme========

The crowd booed harshly at the Flock leader as she went down to the ramp. She looked mean and nasty as she glared at Taki intensely wanting to fight.

Vinyl: And from West City, Bulma Briefs of The Flock!

Chris: Now this woman is so damn evil she makes Eva look nice. That chick is responsible for the brutal injuries of the women from Anko Mitarashi to Ivy.

Homer: She crossed the line with that stunt she pulled. I wish she could just stop that shit.

Mutton: Like I said, karma will get her yet.

Bulma entered the ring and stared at Taki tensely with her fists balled but before she can attack early, another opponent came out.

=====Kevin Owens Theme========

The crowd cheered at the blonde as she went down the ramp with a scowl on her face wanting to get a piece of Bulma with no mercy. She received a pop from the crowd for her much needed return.

Vinyl: Also from West City, Android !18!

Chris: Now that's what I call a pop from the crowd. She's ready to conquer her past and move on to a better future here.

Homer: She deserved that pop but I'll be non-heel for this match only. Understand?

Mutton: I guess. She can win the belt from the other women to capitalize her return.

Jenny entered the ring and stared Bulma down for vengeance but the last competitor comes out.

=======Roll's Theme from MVC======

The crowd cheered as the champion strolled down the ramp with Capcom fans giving her a pop and clapped to the music.

Vinyl: And from Mega City, the reigning National Champion, Roll of Capcom Crusaders!

Chris: The champion can make it 5 months of reigning if she wins the match against Namco World Order, Shonen Stars and The Flock.

Homer:: Roll, Mega Man, Chun-Li and Cammy have a good chance of keeping and getting the belts to the stable.

Mutton: Roll is formidable and may stand a chance to retain but Bulma is vicious and will stop at nothing to tear the others apart.

As soon as Roll entered the ring after she gavr the belt to the official, the chaos ensues. Bulma went after Taki with a snarl as she wailed on her with fists flying. Jenny snuck up on Bulma and does a backbreaker sending her down on the mat. Taki and Jenny stomped on Bulma until the ref stopped them at 4. Roll came in with a bulldog onto Taki and does a Camel Clutch onto the ninja but Bulma viciously breaks the submission up. Jenny and Bulma roared with anger and the two charged at each other beating each other up for a couple minutes. Meanwhile, Roll and Taki were in a tieup as the former manages to get the latter in a waistlock and does a powerbomb to the mat. She stood Taki back up to whip her to the other side but was countered with a whip from the ninja. Once Roll bounced back, Taki flapjacks her causing the blonde to fall hard to the mat upon impact. Taki does a legdrop to Roll and goes after the brawling duo. Back to Bulma and Jenny, the former catches the latter by the leg and does a Dragon Screw sending her down hard on the mat. Bulma began pummeling Jenny like a rabid beast busting her open until Taki dropkicks her stopping the onslaught. Jenny got up to her feet and started picking up Bulma and does a Vertebreaker crashing her down with authority. She then climbed to the top rope and delivers a crossbody pin combo to Bulma.

1,2 Bulma cickks out.

Bulma stood to her feet and does a Brain Buster to Jenny and goes on a rampage after she pulled out Roll's title belt and hits her with it. the crowd booed harshly as Bulma yelled with rage as she connects to the midsection to Jenny as she screams in pain. After a couple more whacks, Taki and Roll double clotheslines Bulma from behind and stomps on her. Bulma had enough of the onslaught of stomps and rolls away. she then brutally spears them in the head and knocks them out. she picks Roll and looks at her with a sneer as she delivers the Briefcase to the blonde. Taki was laid out as Roll is helpless as Bulma had a sadistic smile picking the title belt up. She laughed maniacally and tried to maim her for good with the belt aiming for her head. The crowd felt disgusted at this sickening act. She struck Roll in the head hard busting her open and did a repeat followed by a strike to the legs. Roll was screaming in pain as Bulma continued her maiming until Jenny with a car battery ended the brutality with a blunt hit to Bulma in the back two times. Bulma turned around with a sneer and charges only to be met with another battery shot to the face busting her open. The crowd went crazy as she followed up with a Android Press Slam (Military Press followed by a powerslam) to the mat. The crowd popped as Jenny taunted Bulma and Taki went for the Swanton Bomb nailing the Flock leader and hooked the leg.

1,2 Bulma powers out.

Roll earlier had to be carted away by Dr. Stewart and Claire Temple due to Bulma rendering her unable to battle. Now the three women remain as Bulma went after Jenny and Taki as the latter two work together to take her down. Bulma tried to do a charging bulldog but the two women dodged out of the way as she ran hard into the turnbuckle. The Capsule Corp woman didn't see it coming when Taki and Jenny did a double neckbreaker to Bulma crashing her to the ground. The two ladies turned on each other as they thrashed ateach other while Bulma is down. After two minutes of slamming each other to the mat, Jenny does a Hurracanrana sending Taki down on the mat and does a Twist of Fate to Bulma and hooks the leg.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd popped as the blonde conquered the piece of her past and won the National belt from Roll. Taki rose up to congratulate her but Bulma angrily marched up to the champion with some words being said.

Bulma: You think you're better than me? I knew I should've put an end to you long time ago!

Jenny: Save it, bitch! Soon you're husband and the Flock will go down in flames. You can't break me any longer! I'm finally free!

Bulma: I made an example of Mega Shit's sister just then and I will do the same to you right here and now!

Taki: You never learn. Do you? That was why you took the "vacation" in the first place! You reap what you sow.

Bulma: In that case, you can join this bitch next!

Mr. N: I've had it with you, Bulma! You couldn't stop your cruelty and put Roll out of action! She won't be able to continue for a while!

Bulma: So? She deserved it too! I don't give a damn about it!

The crowd booed harshly at the woman's attitude as the owner's blood boiled in his office. He continued via intercom as the crowd calmed down.

Mr. N: If you don't give a damn then I don't give a fuck for what I'm going to do to you next! From this point on, you will be stripped from any title pictures until you can get your act together! It seems that no matter how much I've tried, you screw up.

Bulma: WHAT?! You can't do that to me? that's an insult to the Flock and to me!

Mr. N: Too fucking bad! I just did! Just be glad you can still wrestle on the cards! I could've fired your ass or transfer you to another promo but I don't wish to burden the owners with dealing with you!

Bulma: That's bullshit!

Mr. N: My decision is final! Now get out of this arena or I'll sic somebody on you! Hell, there's somebody there to kick your ass out!

Bulmma: And who will that be?

Mr. N: Now you've pushed it.

All of a sudden, Ivy, Crimson Viper, Black Orchid and Anko Mitarashi ran out after Bulma as the crowd popped at their return. They started mugging Bulma as Taki and Jenny watched.

Chris: I can't believe it! The girls Bulma injured are back with a vengeance! And they are giving her a mugging of a lifetime!

Homer: Karma's a bitch but she's beautiful!

Mutton: That's an understatement.

Chris: Jenny has redeemed herself and came out a National Champion. But word from the medical team stated that Roll will be out of action until her injuries heal from the savage attack from Bulma. But up next is the steel cage match against Pac-Man and Goku for the Intercontinental Championship. Afterwards will be a 30-woman Battle Royale and the First Blood match between Vegeta and the team of Krillin and Harold leading up to the main event being a 5-way challenge for the Universal Championship.

Homer: That I can't wait! And tomorrow will be the debut of Combo Breaker, the former RXT Champion!

Chris: Not to mention Maude and Sachiko in a tornado tag match and Reiko Nagase's debut in a Rookie Showcase on Battleground. When we come back, the steel cage match will go down. See you then.

The camera shows the cage high up in the air above the ring zooming in showing all sides.

=====Press Area======  
Toadette was with Pac-Man and the FFW Tag Champions as they were posing and flipping the bird at the camera. Toadette facepalmed at this but started the interview.

Toadette: I'm here with Pac-Man and the FFW Tag Champs of the Namco World Order. Starting with you, Pac-Man, you are about to go one on one with Goku in the steel cage for the IC belt. How prepared are you where your comrades can't help you in the match?

Pac-Man: How prepared am I? Babe, you got your lines crossed. Goku is the one who needs to be ready! That bastard's buddies can't save him either! I'll tear him limb from limb and get that belt back! I'm the true rep for the Intercontinental title and after I escape that cage, it's going to happen!

Toadette: I see. Good luck out there on getting your title back. King and Marduk, congratulations on retaining the tag gold. DOA Squad is howling with anger. What do you have to say about it?

Marduk: Lady, we have a lot to say. We proved to everyone here in the cap city that we will leave out this bitch as champions! We still have the gold and we'll get all the bitches Hahahaha!

Pac-Man: What am I going to do with you?

King: GRRR! ROAR! GRRRR! GRR! (Ignore him. Anyway, DOA Squad is all bark and no bite! Hell, they were lucky against Haggar and Zangief. If they went up first instead of damn TJP, they would've been destroyed. Simple as that!

Marduk: And there's nobody and I mean nobody out here that can outdo us! The honeys out here will love the gold and my edible dick!

Pac-Man: Hey! We don't need to know that! Geez, bro!

Toadette: There you have it, everyone! Catch Pac-Man in his title fight next.

=======Catering Toom=======

In the catering room, Combo Breaker and Muttley were eating ribs, too much ribs. The two gluttons ate all the ribs and belted out a loud burp much to the disgust of the girls and Dastardly.

Maude: Both of you are so uncouth! It'll serve you both right if you get indigestion!

Combo: Oh, come on! I like eating meat!

Muttley: Yeah-yeah-yeah!

Dastardly: Numbskulls!

Muttley: Rasham-sasham numbskulls! (snicker)

Reiko: What a bunch of greedy guys!

Sachiko: They're in the same league as Kirby or Yoshi!

Maude: Hmph!

Katherine came up to the girls finding a belt with a huge B on the buckle with the wings similar to the Chrysler logo's wings. Maude spotted the belt her friend was holding and Combo broke the silence.

Combo: What kind of belt is that?

Maude: We haven't seen that kind of belt before. Where did you get it?

Katherine: It was on the floor near the props room thanks to Jude and Jonesy's clumsiness. Whatever that is, I'll take it back to Mr. N. He might want to inspect it.

Combo: (scarfing ribs): Sounds good to me. BUUURP!

Muttley: (snicker)

Maude: Will you two knock it off?! Anyway, that belt might be a new title in the works. But Sachiko and I already set our eyes on the Women's Tag title.

Katherine: That's fine by me. this belt gives me an idea. Also with the Flock dying out, everything's sort of fair game.

Combo: I say we form our own crew! Fuck the Flock! I'm glad they're dying out!

Muttley: RUUFF! Yeah-yeah-yeah!

Katherine: Why are you two so excited?

Maude: And what do you mean about a crew?

Dastardly: This better be good but I'm curious. Hahahahaha!

Combo: It's plain and simple, ladies and germs!

Reiko: Oh brother!

Combo: We can become an unstoppable force that FFW has ever seen. See what they're going to deal with here is the brotherhood! We will take what we want! And we'll get the gold and take over this business! But screw the maiming and shit Vegeta and Bulma put down.

Dastardly: Isn't that the truth?

Muttley: Yeah-yeah-yeah!

Combo: I say we call ourselves the—

Maude: It better not be anything crazy.

Muttley whispers in Combo's ear and the large guy had a lightbulb idea.

Combo: Thanks, Muttley. We should call ourselves the Reckless Rebels!

Dastardly: Perfect! Hahahaha!

Katherine: I guess it's better than joining the other crews. Knock myself out.

Maude: Not a bad idea.

And so the group left the catering room as the newly named Reckless Rebels. "BUUURP!"

Maude: Will you stop that?! EWWWW!

=======Near the arena========

Pac-Man and Goku were face to face as they glared at each other. The ghost eater had a smug look on his face as the Saiyan had a look of annoyance.

Goku: What are you smirking about?

Pac-Man: Oh, nothing. Just imagining you laid out in the cage and having my IC back.

Goku: Is that so? Well, looks like you'll be sadly mistaken when I climb out of the cage. I'm keeping that belt as the true champion!

Pac-Man: Oh come on! You know damn well I rep the belt! And your lunkies know it! By the way, your shoelaces are untied.

Goku: Very funny. You and Frieza should know that I don't have any shoelaces.

Pac-Man: Whatever, Einstein! Let's just go in that arena and make short work of you!

Goku: Likewise. I'm ready for a fight!

========NWO Theme========

The crowd boos as the ghost eater had a smug look on his face. Namco fans cheered for the mascot of the video game company as the pyros went off.

Vinyl: The following is a Steel Cage match and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! The only way to win the match is by escaping the cage. From Pac-Land, The Eater of Ghosts, Pac-Man of Namco World Order!

Chris: Pac-Man thinks he can get that belt from Goku. He must be joking!

Homer: Goku is a wuss and everyone knowsit. Pac-Man is the rightful title holder. I'm sure of it.

Mutton: As much as I like heels like Pac-Man, he might fail to get the belt.  
Homer: Oh come on! What can possibly go wrong?

Pac-Man entered the ring waiting for Goku to come down. He had a smug look plastered on his face as the Saiyan comes out.

=====Shon Shala========

The crowd cheered as the Saiyan walked down the ramp with pyros going off. He made a pose and signed autographs including Stanley's and kept it moving.

Vinyl: And from West City, the reigning Intercontinental Champion Son Goku of Shonen Stars!

Chris: Goku is my pick hands down! He can retain his title here now that Pac-Man's friends can't get him.

Homer: But Goku's friends can't do it either. Haha.

Chris: And no weapons either. So ha!

Homer: Doh!

Mutton: Serves you right. Oh look, the cage Is descending around the ring as Goku enters giving the belt to the official.

The match starts as the cage surrounded the ring aprons with Pac-Man and Goku getting a tieup. Both tried different locks until Goku wins the chain wrestling battle with an underhook and does a Vertical Drop to the ghost eater banging against the canvas. He followed up with a dropkick to the face of Pac-Man and does a scoop slam sending him back down. Goku climbs up the cage but Pac-Man quickly ran to Goku and pulled him back down by the leg. Pac-Man taunted at Goku as the crowd booed harshly with some Namco fans cheering. Goku stood back up only to be whipped against the cage walls with Pac-Man following up with a bulldog when the Saiyan bounced back. The Saiyan stood back up and Pac-Man continued his onslaught with a piledriver targeting Goku's head. He then dropkicks on him and ran to the cage walls to escape. Goku got even by grabbing the ghost eater by the leg and tossed him back down on the -Man quickly got up and punches Goku in the face in which the latter decked back. The two men brawled for a couple minutes until Goku catches Pac-Man in a snapmare. The Saiyan did two successful holds before Pac-Man elbowed Goku to escape. Pac-Man spears Goku to the mat and smirks with the bird flipped and climbs up the cage to escape. He was near the top until Goku smiled and pulled the ghost eater back down with a nasty thud face first. Goku and the crowd laughed at Pac-Man's humiliation as the ghost eater got on his feet and charges at the laughing Saiyan with a clothesline sending the Saiyan down with authority. He picks up Goku to do a Pac-Buster and it connects as the crowd boos and Namco fans cheering and loving it. With Goku down, Pac-Man smirked and climbed the cagewalls to the top. As soon as he went to the top, Goku caught up with the ghost eater and the two exchanged fists at each other until both men fell hard all the way to the mat with the crowd chanting, "This is awesome!". both men staggered to their feet groggily as they fistfight trying to take the other down. after a minute of fistfighting, Goku gave Pac-Man a Fisherman's Suplex crashing to the mat with authority. Goku fired the crowd up with his battle cry and grabbed Pac-Man and does the Spirit Bomb slamming the ghost eater hard and dazed with the crowd going nuts. Goku quickly climbed up the cage walls and clutched the rail part while getting his other hand on the rail. Pac-Man dazed groggily got up and climbed after him but was too late when Goku touched the ring floor upon escaping.

Escape by Goku. Match over.

The crowd cheered as the Saiyan retained his IC belt and Pac-Man looking sour. The ref returned Goku's belt to him as he celebrated and pumped his fist in the air.

Vinyl: Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Son Goku!

Homer: AAAAAAAH! I can't believe this bullshittery!

Mutton: Not in my ear, you buffoon!

Chris: Looks like Goku retains his title and proved to the FFW Army that he's still the better rep for the belt's prestige. Pac-Man will have to work on that next time. But coming up is the 30-Woman Battle Royale for the Slamazon Championship and the First Blood match where Vegeta must win against the man he put out ofcommission, Krillin and the Iceman, Harold Hart leading to the main event being a 5-man Challenge for the Universal Championship!

Homer: 30-women? Oh yeah!  
Chris: Dude, what am I going to do with you? Earlier, the new rookies along with Katherine McBride, Dastardly and Muttley formed the Reckless Rebels and they will make a statement tomorrow on Battleground! We'll see you then.

===In Mr. N's office=====

Katherine presented the owner with the belt from earlier as he looked surprised.

Mr. N: How did you get this?

Katherine: I found it lying around near the prop room after I heard Jonesy and Jude screaming in fear dropping this. Come to think of it, I heard some gurgling/burping noise that spooked them.

Mr. N: Did you say gurgling and burping noise?

Katherine: Yes.

Mr. N: I know who might be doing that near there. As for the belt, I'll leave it in my office.

AAAAAAH! RAGGGGY! "Muttley! DO SOMETHIIINNNG!"

Katherine: Oh no! That must be the Rebels!

Mr. N: I'll get to the bottom of this!

======Near the prop room=====

The Rebels, Brown, Joe, Jonesy and Jude were spooked and for a good reason. In front of them is a pale Japanese woman with black hair and red eyes with some eyeshadow with blood coming out of her mouth. She did flexible poses while walking slowly as she did a certain familiar sound Katherine described.

Jude: That's sick and gross, dude!

Jonesy: It's TRUE! It's DAMN TRUE!

Combo: Oh, Sugar Honey Ice Tea!

Joe: That's some freaky mess! Lord have mercy!

Brown: I'm SOOORRRY!

Maude: Combo! Hold me!

Maude jumped in Combo's arms similar to how Scooby does to Shaggy.

Combo: Raggy?

Mr. N and Katherine came in just in time as the ghostly girl looked at the owner who showed no fear to her.

Mr. N: Keyako, may I talk to you for a moment?

Keyako: -Gurgle- (Sure.)

The owner pulled the Grudge to the side as the others were in shock. Once out of earshot, Mr. N consulted with the ghoul.

Mr. N: You must be looking for my office right?

The Grudge nodded as she presented her application with droplets of her blood. The owner held his composure before he barfed. He inspected the paper and continued the conversation.

Mr. N; I see you've brought your application for secretary work, right?

Keyako: -gurgle- (Yes. I tried asking for help gto find the office but people got scared and ran away from me. I can't blame them for what I'm notorious for.)

Mr. N: I see now. At least you're here to assist me as an assistant. You can start tomorrow but we gotta do something so you don't spook the wrestlers and staff. That's another thing, do not kill anyone on the premises. You can spook them if they shall go out of line with my signal of course. You can start on the job on Battleground in Rosemond, IL.

Keyako: -grudge sound- (Thank you, sir.)

She hugged the owner leaving some blood on his suit and left out.

Mr. N: I better get this suit dry cleaned. Note to self, give her a cup to spit blood in.

=====Medical Ward======

Mega Mann, Rush, Batsu, and the rest of the Crusaders minus Chun-Li and Cammy who are participating in the Slamazon Championship were visiting Roll. She is recuperating from the savage attack from Bulma earlier. Claire Temple the Night Nurse tended to Roll's vitals which were okay as she went to Mega Man for some news along with Dr. Stewart.

Mega Man: Is Roll going to be okay?

Claire: She's banged up for real but she's lucky to be alive. Unfortunately, she'll be out of action for a while.

Stewart: It would be best if she rests and not participate in any matches. Her legs have multiple fractures from that belt shot.

Mega Man: Now The Flock went too far this time! They're going to pay when I end their stable for good! Roll, once you wake up, the Flock will be no more!

Rush: Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Yeah-yeah-yeah! Rick their ruts!

Batsu: Now you're speaking my language, buddy! Let's beat up on those bastards right now!

Claire: That would be unwise. They have their matches still.

Mega Man: That's right. Sasuke is my concern. Leave the Flock alone.

Ryu: Besides, they're gonna go down anyway.

Morrigan: Fair enough for us. But Roll is out of action. She didn't deserve this.

Stewart: That's true but—

Eva: ROOOOOOOARRRRR! When I get my hands on that bird bitch and more importantly that filthy bounty hunter, I'll tear them apart!

Claire: Looks like you have to help Dr. Hibbert with Eva, Rob.

Stewart: Me? That woman is a she-beast!

Claire: Just get over there and get going!

The Crusaders sat around as the racing doctor went into Eva's room. Claire sighed at the racer's antics as she tended to Roll.

=====Charlotte Flair Theme=====

The crowd cheered as the Slamazon Champion went down the ramp with 29 other women gazing at her. the bronies cheered wildly as she waved at them and signed autographs and kept mmoving.

Vinyl: The following is a 30-woman Battle Royale for the Slamazon Championship! From Equestria Hills, Equestria, the reigning Slamazon Champion Twilight Sparkle!

Chris: Twilight is in for a challenge against 29 other competitors gunning for her belt. She can win it here and work on 8 months for the next PPV. She can go for a year of her reign if she keeps this up.

Homer: I can't tell who I want to make it through the match! It's confusing.

Mutton: It's every woman for herself and it's going to be chaotic.

The egghead gave the belt to the official and entered the ring as she and Apple Jack formed their alliance to take out the 28 women. The battle starts with Madea going after Tricia and Heather while her comrades Cora and Bam tried to go after Lulamoon and Tang but the latter dodged them running into Mama Robbotnik and Giganta as they threw both Cora and Bam over the ropes eliminating them. Madea facepalmed as she powerslams Heather to the floor but was hit from behind by Princess. The badass granny went after the Morebucks girl but Blossom grabbed her nemesis delivering an Atomic Drop to the mat. Twilight and Apple Jack were fending off Ms. Pac-Man and Asuka as the four women were tussling at a corner while the other women were brawling adjacent to them. Kasumi saw red when she spotted the Namco members fighting the egghead and the cowgirl. The ginger charged at the Kazama girl and bulldogs her to the mat. The two Japanese girls fought on the mat while cursing and screaming. Ms. Pac-Man did a hip toss to Twilight but Apple Jack does a DDT to the ghost eater taking her down hard. Kagome and Kikyo were fistfighting until the former did an armdrag to the priestess and slams her to the mat near Tootie and Cindy. The two Nicktoons charged at Kagome and tries to do a double neckbreaker but misses only for Chun-Li and Cammy to make work of them. Leshawna and Jen were in a tieup but the big girl delivers the Samoan Spike to the Penalty Box worker causing Caitlin to charge with a spear only for Leshawna to chokeslam her to the mat. Giganta speared the camper from behind and does a scoop slam to her but after that, Wonder Woman attacks the giantess with a kick to the head prompting Giganta to turn around and the super women brawled adjacent to where Sakura, Peach and Amy were fighting. Peach gave Amy the sidewalk slam to the mat but Sakura does a Tiger Suplex to the blonde. Madea and Mama R. thrashed around the ring causing the ring to rattle as the other women brawled. The badass granny gave Mama R. the Halleuyer Slam to the mat shaking the canvas but withstood the impact thanks to the double reinforcement done to the ring. Tricia attacks Caitlin with a slap to the head and throws her down to the ground as they fought and screamed at each other. Adagio ran after Apple Jack and pummeled her followed by a Dragon Screw neck to the ground. Princess tried to help her comrades but Blossom caught her in a headlock and does a Cherry Bomb to the mat. She picks up Princess and eliminates her over the ropes. Tootie and Cindy eliminated Tang after a double DDT move leaving only 26 women in the match.

Sakura and Kagome were double teaming against Kikyo as the priestess countered their strikes and tries to do a snapmare but Kagome countered and slams her to the mat and eliminates her over the rope. Afterwards, sakura and Kagome went after each other by slamming each other to the ground. Leshawna and Caitlin temporarily teamed up to fight off Heather and Tricia. Leshawna and Heather popped off aat the mouth while Caitlin and Tricia slapped each other around. Tricia does an armdrag but the blonde counters it into her own armdrag and tosses her to the mat. Asuka charges at Leshawna with a spinning heel kick to the gut and bulldogs her to the ground but Kasumi spears the Kazama girl and does an Izuna drop to the mat. Out of nowhere, Ms. Pac-Man clotheslines the ginger and taunted her and Leshawna to get up. Chun-Li grabs the ghost eater from behind with a jumping neckbreaker. Cammy and Jen were in a tieup but the former did a snapmare and did a successful hold to Jen's neck making her scream in pain. Caitlin came to the rescue with a dropkick to the soldier freeing Jen from the hold. Lulamoon went after her rival Twilight with an underhook suplex taking the egghead down but recovers afterwards. The egghead picks up Lulamoon and does a Twilight Zone as the crowd cheered.. Twilight was about to eliminate her but Ms. Pac-Man attacks her from behind. Madea and Amy were fighting but the pink hedgehog was no match for the powerhouse granny as she threw the pinkette over the ropes eliminating her. 24 women remain as the fight for the belt intensifies and the fights getting more fierce. Kagome delivered the Twist of Fate to Kasumi sending her down hard to the mat but Mama R. grabbed Kagome and does a piledriver with authority as the small girl was laying there dazed. The large villainess then powerslams Kasumi to the mat dazing her in the process. Caitlin and Jen double teams Tricia an does a double clothesline to the Clique member. As soon as Tricia gets back up, she raked them both in the eyes and spears both of them. Asuka smirks at Kasumi laid out and goes for a easy elimination but Chun-Li catches her with a Spinning Bird Kick knocking her to the ground. Twilight rose back up and gives Ms. Pac-Man the Twilight Zone trip all expenses paid. Wonder Woman and Giganta were currently in a striking battle until the Amazon gives the giantess a Wonder Buster crashing her hard to the mat. Apple Jack went after Sakura but Tootie strikes her from behind and does a Hurracanrana to the cowgirl. Cindy followed her partner's move with the missile dropkick from the ropes. Heather beats up on Blossom but the Powerpuff counters and does a back bodydrop to the spoiled girl. Tootie and Cindy spotted Kagome rising back up and went after Sakura but the two heels attacked Kagome from behind with a double neckbreaker and eliminates her by throwing her over the ropes. The two Nicktoons high-fived but Madea charged with a lariat knocking them both down. Mama a powerslam to Peach and follows up with a legdrop to the midsection. Apple Jack, Cammy and Chun-Li decided to take out Mama R. by weakening her with strikes. The big woman wasn't going down without a fight as she swings at them but the trio dodged and does a Triple Power Bomb to the villainess and picks her up carrying her to the ropes. Mama R. thrashed around to get out of their grasp but to no avail as they threw her over the ropes. With one large threat down, the three women ended the alliance and went after the other women. With the cowgirl going after Adagio while Chun-Li and Cammy takes on Ms. Pac-Man and Asuka with the help of Kasumi. Leshawna and Heather were arguing back and forth yuntil the latter shoves her near the brawling Apple Jack and Adagio. The campers fought viciously until Leshawna delivered a Bearhug squeezing the hell out of Heather and tossed her near Madea. The badass granny and Leshawna went over to a dazed Heather and did the 3D to her and picks up the squirming camper to the ropes. Heather manages to fight them off and manages to get back in the ring before her feet touched the floor. Ms. Pac-Man delivered the Pac-Buster to Chun-Li but Twilight delivers the backbreaker to Ms. Pac-Man and helps Chun-Li to her feet. The officer then had a running start and punts the ghost eater over the ropes and into the ramp facefirst with the crowd cheering and went nuts as Chun-Li made the field goal signal. Asuka snickered at the ghost eater's humiliation until Kasumi interrupts this with a sucker punch to the head and does a Buzzsaw Kick to the Kazama and whips her hard to the ropes making Asuka cling on the other side. The ginger step back a little and went in with a baseball slide knocking Asuka to the floor eliminating her. Kasumi taunted the Tekken fighter in Japanese throwing the bird at her until Tootie and cindy slams her to the mat and throws her over the ropes. Outside the ring, Kasumi and Asuka got ratchet and brawled after popping off at the mouth. Back in the ring, Peach and Sakura duke it out until the princess does a Corkscrew slam sending the kunoichi to the mat with a thud. Caitlin and Jen glared at Tricia as they screamed at each other until Tricia rakes them in the face but they were unfazed as they double spear her to the mat and delivered the double DDT before they eliminated her. Cindy whizzed by the duo as she dropped to the floor also eliminated thanks to Giganta. The two eliminated girls got out of the way as Kasumi and Asuka continued brawling much to the failure of Jude and Jonesy splitting them up as the ninja chased the Kazama out of the arena to the backstage area fighting.

Back in the ring, Heather and Leshawna thrashed back and forth until Giganta sucker punched Heather in the head stunning her as Leshawna delivers the Samoan Spike again and throws Heather out of the ring eliminating her along with Lulamoon thanks to Twilight giving her the Twilight Shuffle and tossing her out. With the Clique gone, the attention went to Giganta as the ladies try to get her out. Madea bulrushes the giantess to the mat followed by Wonder Woman's Wonder Buster stunning the supervillain. Unfortunately, the supervillain powered out of the grasp and saw red when Tootie taunted her. the giantess powered after her and does a Showstoppa sending her down with a thud. Cammy charged after the giantess but suffered the same fate as Tootie. Giganta grabbed both girls and threw them over the ropes eliminating them. Leshawna and Wonder Woman fights the giantess while Madea and Adagio fought in the other direction but the badass granny knocks her down with the Dekalb Suplex and sends her over the ropes but the singer clings on and enters back in with adrenaline building up. Apple Jack goes after Adagio and sets her up for the Apple Slam and connects as she eliminates her over the ropes. Madea turned her attention to Chun-Li as they exchanged blows as they did this fir a couple minutes while Sakura and Peach tussled with each other as the pinkette whips the princess to the ropes to deliver a flapjack when she returned back. Sakura followed with a springboard elbow drop to Peach and readies for a finisher but Peach rolls out of harm's way and does a Vertical Drop to the pinkette. She did the DS crotch smash to the crowd firing them up before she delivers the Peach Bomber to Sakura and tries to eliminate her but Madea bulrushes them mking the princess and the kunoichi go down to the floor over the ropes. Caitlin wasn't so lucky as she whizzed by Madea after Giganta escaped Leshawna and WW's onslaught and did a powerslam to the blonde. Jen then went after Apple Jack and the girls fought for a while until the Penalty Box worker delivers the side suplex crashing the cowgirl to the mat. She stood her up and tried to do a Jen Buster but the cowgirl countered it into a Hurracanrana. Wonder Woman, Twilight and Chun-Li tried to eliminate Giganta from the ring as they struggle with the giantess wiggling her way out. Finally, they eliminated her and the three girls went after each other. Apple Jack and Jen weren't so lucky as the badass granny and the plus-sized camper went after them. Leshawna speared Jen while Madea gave Apple Jack the Halleuyer Slam and eliminated her. Jen and Leshawna had a test of strength until the latter unleashed her power onto the ginger with the press and eliminates her.

Blossom finished resting and goes after Leshawna with a ensoguri stunning the big girl and follows up with a leg lariat. Leshawna managed to get on her feet and did a body slam to the Powerpuff with authority. On the other side of the ring, Chun-Li and Wonder Woman got in a tieup and the latter delivered the spinebuster to the officer. Twilight attacks the Amazon from behind and the two women attacked each other giving Chun-Li time to recover. Blossm tried an attempt of her finisher but Leshawna counters it into a Hurracanrana. Leshawna pucks up the Powerpuff and eliminates her over the ropes. Chun-Li also got eliminated by Madea after a nasty chokeslam as the four women remain. Twilight Sparkle, Leshawna, Madea and Wonder Woman were sweating and battered but the pent up adrenaline made them more determined to be the last woman standing. Madea went after WW while Twilight fought off Leshawna with the crowd going nuts. The egghead whips the camper to the ropes but bounces back only to be clotheslined to the mat by the champion. WW does a piledriver to the badass granny and went to the ropes to deliver a Shooting Star Press as it connects. Madea got up and tries a Gritball move knocking the Amazon down to the mat. The Amazon was a little dazed but not out as she delivers a Wonder Buster to the badass granny and eliminates her. With three women left, Twilight and WW circled each other shooting for an opening until Leshawna attacks WW from behind with a spear. She went for Twilight but was met with the one way ticket to the Twilight Zone and threw her out of the ring. WW stood back up and the two women showed some mutual respect before they continued on fighting. WW clotheslines the egghead and tries a dropkick but misses as Twilight rolls away. she got back up and tries to underhook WW but misses as the Amazon does a hip toss sending her back down. after exchanging strikes, Twilight does a Twist of Fate to the Amazon followed by the Twilight Shuffle as she carries WW near the ropes for the win. WW tried fighting out of the grasp as the egghead held her tightly and after the effort WW tried to escape, she failed as she hits the cold floor ending the match.

The crowd and bronies cheered as Apple Jack who stayed the whole match entered the ring and celebrated Twilight's victory retaining her title.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still Slamazon Champion, Twilight Sparkle!

Chris: That was a chaotic and fun match with Twilight extending her reign to 7 months. The Clique got what they deserve and the Namco ladies did too.

Homer: I was hoping for Eater of Balls to win.

Mutton: Yeah right. I wouldn't even be surprised if she failed again. But what happened to Asuka?

Chris: She and Kasuumi probably backstage fighting the whole time. It's like DOA and Tekken are like cats and dogs. Their rivalry has no end. But two more matches are coming up and the Flock are in danger if Vegeta and Sasuke lose their matches. The former will face off against Krillin and Harold "The Iceman" Hart in a handicap First Blood match. Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki will defend his Universal belt against 4 other men includinghis former best friend Sasuke. We'll see you then..

======Press Area======

Wyatt is with Naruto Uzumaki as he readies for his main event. The coffee lover begins the interview as he turns on the mic.

Wyatt: We're here with the Universal Champion Naruto Uzumaki as he has a title defense against 4 other superstars. How confident are you in defending this title? Also, how do you feel about fighting your former friend and possibly ending The Flock?

Naruto: It's simple as a bowl of ramen, dude! I'm ready to take on anybody gunning for my belt! It's up to me to rep this belt with honor and Sasuke-teme lacks in. Speaking of him, he was like a brother to me. When I found out that he betrayed me, Sakura and the people that cared about him, it tore us apart. The Flock is partially to blame for this but Sasuke is as guilty as they are.

Wyatt: And how so?

Naruto: He picked apart innocent superstars and dashed their dreams just like that Vegeta and his other flunkies! Sasuke didn't have to join them but he did! He had a choice and that's either stay with us or go with the backstabbing dogs they truly are! Their reign of terror ends tonight and either I end it or the other three will. Sasuke, remember this! I will show you the error of your ways! BELIEVE IT!  
the champion glared at the camera after sending the message to Vegeta's crew and more importantly to his former friend.

=======Backstage======

The pinkette was through with her match as she went into deep thought but a certain chicken ass haired ninja broke the calm mood. He smirked as he walked to the pinkette as he was the last person she wants to see right now.

Sakura: What the hell do you want, Sasuke? If you came up here to take me back, then forget it!

Sasuke: Oh, come on. don't be that way. I had to leave that dobi and his Saiyan friend's misfit crew for something better. Hell, you should join the dark side with me and Vegeta. Once I win this belt, you'll never resist me. we can rule FFW with an iron fist! We can pick apart everyone that gets in our way!

Sakura: That's the reason why I left your ass in the first place! What you did last year was unforgivable! Is sacrificing our relationship and your friends worth a belt that can be gone in a matter of weeks?

Sasuke: Whatever. I'm willing to start a revolution just like how Namco World Order, DS and of course the Rowdyruffs! Pac-Man and Brick are just as ruthless as I am. Hell, the dimwitted Combo Breaker is ruthless along with his motley crew! But they won't be as powerful as I am! That dobi and everyone else knows it!

Sakura: Don't try to bring them in the same category as you are in! Sure they're ruthless but at least they don't pick apart the weak and he innocent! There's limits to how ruthless we can get and apparently you've crossed the line! At least they are better than YOU! Sasuke, you've gone completely insane!

SLAP!

The raven haired slapped Sakura across the face and snarled in anger as he clenched his teeth.

Sasuke: Who are you calling insane?! Don't do you dare compare me to those losers! I'm going to ask you one more time! Are you with me or are you going to stay with those weak and pathetic worms?!

-silence-

Sasuke: ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

Sakura punched Sasuke across the face with anger and determination. Naruto heard what was going on and Mr. N ran to the incident.

Sakura: Don't you dare threaten me! We're through! There's no point of you changing! You're delusional!

Sasuke: So be it! (he gets ready to attack but Naruto and Mr. N stopping him before it gets ugly.)

Mr. N: Sasuke, stop! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Naruto: Sasuke-teme! Don't take your frustrations out on Sakura just because you've joined the dark side!

Sasuke: You two stay out of this or I'll make short work of you both!

Mr. N shoots binding web to the rogue immobilizing him and grabs him by the neck.

Mr. N: Whatcha gon do? Whatcha gon do? I don't know why you've turned the way you are now but you'll never ever put everyone in danger like that! you've brought that shit on yourself! Those two being Naruto and Sakura care about you and you are going around picking apart others and spreading terror wherever you and that damn Flock go!

Sasuke: (laughs)you never show that side of you to the other stables. Pac-Man's, that DOA Squad, TJ Penitentiary and of course the Reckless Rebels! That Combo Breaker is as ruthless as I am! And Jenny is too!

Naruto: That's where you're wrong, teme! Unlike you, Vagina and Bulma, Jenny learned from her mistakes! The other stables are ruthless but they have healthy boundaries!

Mr. N: Also you and Vegeta haven't learned your lessons along with Bulma yet! Just to make your life a fucking nightmare, if you lose, kiss your title opportunities goodbye for a good while!

Sasuke: What? Are you fucking serious?

Mr. N; Yes, I'm fucking serious! I'm sick of you and the Flock! Even though FFW is a hardcore show taken to the most extreme in the fucking universe, we have our limits! You should know that by now! Starting today, not only will I take you out of the title picture if you lose but also give you a restraining order until you get your act together! You will not go anywhere near Sakura. You've went too far this time and I'm sick of it!

Sasuke: Fuck you! GAAAAAAH!

The owner threw Sasuke head ffirst in the trashcan as he snarled.

Mr. N; Back at you! Be glad you're still wrestling. I could've terminated your ass right on the spot!

Sasuke groaned in pain as Mr. N quickly changed his mood as Naruto and Sakura were in shock.

Mr. N: My bad, guys for having the both of you seeing my darker side when I'm pissed. I don't like it when others get hurt for no apparent reason. Sakura, are you all right?

Sakura: Y-Yeah. I can't believe Sasuke would go insane like that.

Naruto: Don't worry. At least we got your back.

Mr. N: Sasuke should stay clear of you for your own safety. If he—

Kasumi: Give up, bitch!  
Asuka: Fuck you, redhead asshole!

Kasumi:You first!

Others: Whup dat trick! Whup dat trick! Whup dat trick!

Mr. N: Those two are still fighting? I need a beer right now.

Sakura and Naruto laughed at the owner's expression as the fight ensued with Asuka punting the trashcan with Sasuke still inside across the room and finishes the ginger off.

=====Sami Zayn Theme and Bret Hart afterwards=====

The crowd cheers as the duo being Krillin and Harold walking down the ramp and signed some autographs and kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is a handicap match! Whoever draws blood from their opponent first will win the match! From West City and Toronto, Canada, Krillin and Harold "The Iceman" Hart!

Chris: Krillin is ready for vengeance and Harold is pumped for his first PPV match! The Flock is on life support and Krillin and later the other 4 men wants to watch it burn.

Homer: Screw the Flock! Screw the Flock!

Mutton: The Flock has done enough damage as is. Those two especially the bald one wants to see them go up in flames.

Chris: Things are going to get heated up in this match and the main event. This is the Flock's last stand.

=======The Game by Motorhead=========

The crowd boos as the Saiyan prince came down with a scowl on his face. He glared at the crowd and flipped the bird not giving a damn.

Vinyl: And also from West City, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta!

Chris: This guy has caused trouble ever since he'd started his evil army. He's hellbent on taking over the FFW but Sasuke and Bulma are even worse.

Homer: But Akuma, Ganondorf, Garfield and Scorpion are as bad as they are.

Mutton: Those guys are in it for the ride. They wouldn't even care if Vegeta, Bulma and Sasuke suffers.

Chris: That I would be surprised in the least but glad at the same time.

The Saiyan Prince stared down the duo intensely as the bell rings and after seconds of a staredown. Vegeta launches the first attack on Krillin causing the two to brawl for a couple minutes. Afterwards, Vegeta delivers a suplex to the bald one as he crashes to the mat. Harold bulldogs the Saiyan to the mat and follows up with an elbow drop. Vegeta gets up and whips Harold to the turnbuckle and goes after Krillin with a clothesline knocking him down to the mat the Saiyan then does a scoop slam to the Z-fighter and stomps on him. Harold ran in and does a lariat to the Saiyan stopping his onslaught of stomps. Krillin quickly got up and the duo went at Vegeta with no fear. Vegeta angrily picks up Harold to do a Pedigree but the camper raked him in the eyes and escaped. Angered even more, Vegeta violently threw a barrage of punches and kicks but Harold dodges most of the strikes and dropkicks the Saiyan to the mat. Krillin dashed to the turnbuckle and leapt from the top to do a crossbody to the Saiyan but misses as Vegeta rolled away. and exits to get something from the apron. He pulled out a sledgehammer and enters the ring with it ready to bludgeon the duo until one of them bleeds. Krillin and Harold had to think fast to disarm the sledgehammer from Vegeta if they want to win the match. Suddenly, a swing from the sledgehammer headed for the duo but dodged the swing. Vegeta growled and charged with the sledgehammer going for Krillin but the bald one dodged and attacked Vegeta with the Destructo Driver causing the sledgehammer to fly out of Vegeta's hands and near the ropes. Harold and Krillin decided to punish Vegeta before using any weapons. The dyo stood the Saiyan up but the duo were at the mercy as they were beaten and battered for a couple minutes. Afterwards, Vegeta whips Harold out of the ring and smirks evilly at Krillin as he sets him up for a Pedigree and successfully does the finisher. The crowd booed as the Saiyan taunted the bald one and searched for his sledgehammer but it was nowhere to be seen. Harold leapt from the rope connecting Vegeta with the Shooting Star Press wowing the crowd. Once Vegeta's down, Krillin groggily got up and exited the ring as Harold helped him find a suitable weapon to draw Vegeta's blood. The camper found some barbed wire while Krillin pulled out a table and tossed both weapons in the ring. The duo entered the ring and sets the table up and Harold wraps the barbed wire around the table tightly until it was secured. Vegeta got up and saw the barbed wire wrapped table and went after Harold and Krillin as the trio brawled throughout the ring. After a good while, Vegeta powerslams Harold to the mat and does the Galick Buster to the bald one. He smirked evilly and picks the limp Krillin up and lifts him over his head near the table to slam him through it. The crowd booed at Vegeta while others chanted Krillin's name.

Chris: Oh, no! He's going to put Krillin through that barbed table! Harold better do something quickly or it's over!

Homer: And it will be midget juice everywhere!

Mutton: Vegeta's going to do it! So close for Krillin-

Homer: Watch out, Vegeta! That nerd's coming for you!

The crowd went nuts as Harold did a spear to the side of the Saiyan as Krillin misses the table landing on the mat. Vegeta growled in anger and went at Harold but the latter fought back giving Krillin time to recover. Harold dodged Vegeta's punches but was whipped to the ropes. Vegeta was about to do a takedown to the camper but Harold counters it into a Twist of Fate. He then ran to the turnbuckle and does a Senton Bomb to the Saiyan. The crowd went nuts as Krillin got up and pummeled the Saiyan and followed up with the Destructo Driver although Vegeta's pent up rage made it difficult. The two then fistfight for a couple minutes until Krillin speared him to the mat. Krillin and Harold smirked to each other as they looked at Vegeta laid out. They picked up the Saiyan prince taking him to the table. They lifted him up in the air and battle cried with the crowd going nuts as they finally put Vegeta through the barbed table busting him open ending the match. The crowd popped as the two highfived with Krillin winning and getting his revenge.

Vinyl: Here are your winners, Krillin and Harold "The Iceman" Hart!

Chris: What an awesome match for Harold's PPV debut! Not only that, Krillin finally got vengeance on Vegeta. Do it's a win-win for the both of them.

Homer: Can't say the same for the Flock though. Sasuke's the only one now to try to keep it alive.

Mutton: Vegeta said earlier in the weeks that Sasuke is in this up to his neck.

Chris: That's true. It all comes down to this, people! The Universal Championship! We'll see you then!

=======Namco World Order========

In the locker room, the whole crew was present with Asuka and Ms. Pac-Man all bandaged up after the Battle Toyale match earlier. Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Man were salty the most as Yoshimitsu made the atmosphere even worse.

Yoshimitsu: Is that you, John and Jane Wayne? Is this me?

The whole group except for Nina,, Taki, and Christie laughed at the ninja's joke from a certain film we know in love. The ghost eater got angry as he banged on the walls while Ms. Pac-Man snarled at Asuka and the crew laughing.

Pac-Man: Who SAID that?! Who the fuck said that shit?! Who's the jackass up in this room right now ready to sign their own death warrant?!

Jin: Not me.

Eddy: Not me.  
Wild Dog: Not me.

Ms. Pac-Man: One of you is lying! Fess up before I beat the hell out of you!

Pac-Man: The fairy godmother must've said it! Fuck it! Yoshimitsu, I swear! When I get over there! Nevermind. Anyway, that damn Goku retained MY title! I was almost out of the cage until that Saiyan bastard got me with the Spirit Bomb!

Yoshimitsu and Dig Dug: You got knocked the fuck out, man!

Marduk: I second that!

Pac-Man: Yoshimitsu and Dig Dug, so help me!

Ms. Pac-Man: Also, that thunder thighed bitch pulled a Graham Gnaus on me to the point I couldn't sit for a while!

Asuka: Hahahahahahaha!

Ms. Pac-Man: It's not funny, Asuka!

Asuka: Hahahahahahaha! It sure was and it was good!

Ms. Pac-Man: Will you shut up, dumbass?! Besides, you got your ass beat by that ginger bitch!

Asuka: That bitch was so lucky! She and that rainbow haired clown Twilight pals around me whupped my ass with a chair! The next time I see those two or any of the DOA bitches, I'll fuck them up!

Ms. Pac-Man: Bitch, please! You couldn't get Kasumi out of the ring earlier! What makes you think you can get that rainbow chick?

Asuka: I got balls! Hahaha!

Ms. Pac-Man: You think you're a comedian?!

Pac-Man: This isn't getting us anywhere! We got a Universal Championship coming up! Jin can take this one home!

Jin: And then Kasumi would dig me then!

Xiaoyyu: Jin, what the fuck?! if I catch you with that Gingerbread Bitch, I will rip your nuts off!

Pac-Man: Whoa! Whoa! Easy, Xiao. Anyway, the other clowns except for Jin and Sasuke of course will never get this belt! We had a solid night with the Tag and Hardcore with us and a non-title win but that Universal belt would be spectacular! And with the Flock of that Vagina and his bitch gone, it's fair game for us! For the gold!

Marduk: And for the chicks!

Pac-Man: Dude, you killed the mood.

=====Promo=====

Theme of Def Jam Vendetta plays.

"Every man has a reason for vengeance and different motives."

The five combatants walk side by side to the arena as Naruto and Sasuke glares at each other.

"Betrayal and greed are the cause of war."

Naruto and Sasuke's fights from Week 1 and Week 3 played in short clips. Rewinding to the root of the problem of Naruto and the Shonen Stars being attacked brutally by Sasuke and Vegeta with the former joining the dark side.

"Retribution and triumph is near."

"Sasuke, remember this! I will show you the error of your ways and take the Flock down!" "Either I will or three other men will!" "It ends here tonight!" Naruto's words echoed.

"All fights are personal."

Clips of Naruto and Sasuke's feuds and Mega Man's vow to take the Flock down are shown with Naruto yelling at the camera.

"BELIEVE IT!"

"At the Show of Pure Vengeance!"

AN: I won't do the intros for I have a better idea for the main event.

=====Fight the Power by Public Enemy=========

The crowd cheered as the five combatants walked down the ramp with boos and glares for Sasuke. They went to the ring and entered it as they stare each other down but mainly at Sasuke and Jin.

Chris: This is it, people! The Universal Championship in a Fatal 5-way match. Naruto and Sasuke's boiling point is at an all-time high and the other three are in this match for the gold and ending Vegeta's crew for good.

Homer: My money is on Jin and he can take home the gold for Namco World Order.

Mutton: There's a 20% chance among the five competitors to win the match. This would be a little difficult to determine.

Chris: Either way, it's time for some action in the main event as we send you down with Vinyl.

The music died down as the announcer cleared her throat as the five men waited for the intros to start.

Vinyl: This is it, people! The main event of the night, a Fatal 5-way Universal Championship at the Show of Pure Vengeance! Are you ready?!

The crowd cheered and felt hyped as the announcer began the inttros.

Vinyl: First from Mega City, the Blue Bomber Mega Man of the Capcom Crusaders!

The blue hero posed as the crowd cheers for the Capcom mascot.

Vinyl: From Japan, Jin Kazama of Namco World Order!

The crowd cheer/booed and the Namco fans cheered wildly for the Tekken fighter. Jin smirks and posed for the crowd as Sasuke glared daggers at him for no reason. Naruto smirked at Sasuke as the latter sneered.

Naruto: You shouldn't worry about him. I'm the one you should bitch about the most.

Sasuke: Fuck off, dobi! I'll finish you off once and for all!

Naruto: We'll see about that, teme!

The other opponents glared at Sasuke as Vinyl continued.

Vinyl: From the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario of Degeneration Smash!

The crowd cheered as the plumber did the DS crotch smash firing the fans up. DS fans wore their shirts which has the dual screens from the DS family logo with DS on it. the back of their shirt said "Smash It!". Sasuke scoffed at the plumber's crotch smash.

Sasuke: That's fucking retarded!

Mario: You disrespect the crotch smash and DS? I got one thing to say. SMASH IT!

The plumber did the DS crotch smash again as the crowd went nuts. Vinyl resumed her intros.

Vinyl: From Konoha, Japan representing The Flock, Sasuke Uchiha!

The crowd booed harshly and loud as the raven haired ninja sneered and screamed to the crowd.

Sasuke: Will you guys shut the fuck up?! All of you would realize that the new revolution is coming! I will be even more powerful than the dobi, Vegeta or anyone in this damn company! Once I win back that belt, I'll even overthrow that Saiyan and his bitch!

Naruto: Not going to happen, teme!

Jin: Yeah! Why don't you eat shit and jack off with your chicken looking ass!

Sasuke: Up yours, asshole! None of you will ever defeat me!

The crowd booed and gave Sasuke the finger and chanted "FUCK FUCK!".

Vinyl: Lastly, also from Konoha, Japan, the reigning Universal Champion, Naruto Uzumaki of the Shonen Stars!

The crowd popped like crazy and chanted "Believe It!" as Naruto posed and gave the belt to the official. As soon as the pop died down, the music played Do Somethin' by Comp Instrumental starting the fight. Naruto and Sasuke fought each other in an intensive striking battle. Mario, Mega Man and Jin were in a brawl for a while until Mario suplexes Jin to the mat but was DDT'd to the canvas by Maga Man. Sasuke countered Naruto's strikes and does an Atomic Drop to the blonde and began stomping on him. Naruto rolled away from the next set of stomps and stood back up to do an ensoguri to Sasuke stunning him and followed up with a German Suplex to the canvas making the raven haired ninja wince. Jin stood back up and whips Mega Man to the ropes and bounced back only to be roundhoused in the face and clotheslined to the mat by the Tekken fighter. He did a Bow and Arrow submission hold to the blue hero for a several seconds until Mario dropkicks Jin upside the head breaking the hold. Mario spotted Sasuke and goes in with a bulldog taking the Uchiha down. Mega Man ran at Sasuke with a flying knee after the Uchiha stood on his feet. The ninja staggered but held his footing and delivered a twisting neckbreaker to the blue hero. He then got some payback by giving Mario the chinbreaker. He taunted the plumber until Jin and Naruto ran at Sasuke with a double clothesline but the Uchiha dodged and speared them. The two were dazed as they stood up but shook it off and the three men brawled until Jin delivers a snapmare with Naruto doing a hold. after one successful hold, Sasuke breaks free and does a Fisherman's Suplex to Naruto and pins him.

1,2 Jin breaks up the pin.

Sasuke growled in frustration after Jin breaks up the pin and goes after him. Mario and Mega Man were caught in a tieup until the blue hero got the plumber in a headlock submission hold. several seconds later, Mario does a couple elbow strikes to Mega Man's gut escaping the hold. Mario saw Jin coming and tackles him to the mat following a Camel Clutch. Jin screamed in as Mario intensifies the hold but Sasuke breaks the hold. Naruto does a spinebuster to Mega Man and hooks the leg for the win but the Uchiha kicks Naruto in the head breaking the pin. Sasuke and Naruto took the fight outside the ring with the other three men following suit.

Once outside, the five men ensued in a chaotic brawl with Naruto and Sasuke brutally beat each other up with the latter ramming the blonde into the steel post. He viciously rammed Naruto's leg into the post making the blonde yell in pain. After the next ram, Naruto ignored the pain and countered with a European Uppercut to Sasuke's face busting him open. The blonde whipped Sasuke against the steel steps stunned and followed it with a DDT to the steps. Naruto turned to Jin in which the latter performed martial arts moves and the two went at it. Mario and Mega Man went after each other on the other side of the ringside area as the plumber does a twisting neckbreaker sending the blue hero down with a thud. Mario whips the blue hero to the other end of the ringside area against the barricades. Meanwhile, Jin and Naruto kept on striking until the latter does an elbow smash sending the Tekken fighter to the floor. Before the blonde can do anything else, Sasuke hits him with the steel steps across his back. The crowd booed harshly as the Uchiha repeated the hits to Naruto's back as the blonde winced with each blow taken. The Uchiha laughed evilly as he raised the steps over his head for another blow but Mario attacked him from behind with a fire extinguisher busting him open even more across his back. The Uchiha growled intensely only to be hit with a Suicide Dive out of nowhere by Mega Man. the crowd went nuts as the fight went crazy. Jin groggily got up but spotted Sashuke getting up with rage as he whips Mega Man to the barricades and rams him against it. Jin rushes after Sasuke followed by Naruto until four men collided forcing the barricade on the north side to break down. the crowd went crazy seeing the destruction made in front of them. the four men got back up and brawled to the other side of the ringside area and it stayed thatway until Mario attcks Jin and Naruto with a spear and bulldog Sasuke to the floor. However, Mega Man tried to do a Rock Buster to the plumber but the latter escapes and elbow smashes him down. After a few seconds, five men got back up and entered back in the ring. When they returned in the ring, SMario did the signature crotch smash and delivers a Super Mario Buster to Jin. Mega Man unleashed a Rock Buster to the plumber as both men were down. Sasuke does a piledriver to the blue hero dazing him. After three men were knocked out, Sasuke andNaruto glared daggers and started brawling. After a couple minutes, the Uchiha started the Chidori Fist to Naruto knocking him out cold. Sasuke picks the blonde up and attempts a Fallaway Slam but after a few seconds of suspense, Naruto does a reversal escaping the finisher. The crowd went crazy as Naruto fought back and speared him to the ground. The blonde shouted his ccatchphrase and delivers the Cursed Seal and pins the Uchiha for the win.

1,2,3 Match over.

The crowd cheered as thee Flock is officially disbanded. The belt was given back to Naruto as the other three men were relieved. The CNN song, Stomp Da Shit Out Ya played as the show came to a close.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still Universal Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Chris: The Flock is no more, people! After a wild night of action, Naruto ends it still champion. What the hell?

Mutton: What's Vegeta and the other goons doing out here?

The crowd booed as Begeta, Bulma, Scorpion, Garfield and his family, Kikyo, Akuma and Ganondorf glared at Sasuke staggering to his feet sneering. Suddenly, Vegeta speaks to Sasuke for his failure to get the belt back.

Vegeta: I told you that you're in this up to your neck! You've failed me and caused this army that i've formed from the ground up to be disbanded!

Sasuke: To be honest, I don't give a damn whether this sham of an army burns to the ground! If I did win that belt from that dobi, I would've taken over this crew and started a revolution!

Begeta: Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! That blonde friend of yours was practically gift wrapped for you and couldn't dispose of him! To add insult to injury, Kakarot's group now has 3 belts!

Sasuke: Now what in the hell does that got to do with me? Hell, your bitch couldn't hold her own against Jenny or that ninja chick! Kikyo with her useless self got her ass beat by Kagome and failed to win that Slamazon Championship! And you and Hellboy over there lost to Krillin and Harold in the first blood match and to that mangy cur respectively! So don't tell me shit sitting on your high horses! I'll cut the legs of the horses down to size!

Bulma: Who ate you calling a bitch?!

Kikyo: And you calling me useless? You're the one who's useless! You were the last one to try and win to keep this group intact!

Scorpion: I don't know what the fuck your deal is, but I don't like it! you taking us down with you because of your own failures! If I was in that match, I would've done a better job! Hell, I would've successfully defended it better than you at Forcemania! I've been waiting to kick your sorry ass to hell right here and now!

Garfield: And you fucked up my lasagna! Let's get him, guys!

The crowd cheered as Naruto and the others scoffed at Sasuke and left. Vegeta stopped the group for a moment.

Vegeta: Hold it! before we kick Sasuke's ass to hell, I gotta say that this group has had a long reign ruling this company! We picked apart the innocent and the guilty without giving a fuck about it.

The crowd boos as Vegeta continued.

Vegeta: Because of a certain owner and Jenny's ultimatum, we had to disband if myself, my main squeeze and/or this bastard from Konoha were to lose. And since it was obvious—

The crowd cheered at the mention of Mr. N and Jenny making it possible for the Flock's demise.

Vegeta: As I was saying, it's obvious of what happened next. Before we say goodbye and part ways, let's give Sasuke a good sendoff.

The crowd cheered at the split and Sasuke's punishment.

Vegeta: Ok. For the last hurrah, GET THIS BASTARD, GUYS!

Mr. N: Hold it! before you start your mugging, I just want to say that Bulma and Sasuke's title picture ban is officially commencing. And Sasuke, you do realize that you must stay away from Sakura! That's all.

And so the Flock crew eyed Sasuke ready to maul the hell out of him. Scorpion, Akuma, Ganondorf, Odie, John and Garfield evilly smiled as they get ready to mug him.

Sasuke: Fuck you all!

Scorpion: Get over here, bitch!

The crowd went nuts as the crew viciously beats up on Sasuke with the commentators cringing.

Chris: What a way to disband by mugging your own member. Geez!

Homer: Serves hhim right. He thinks he can start a revolution? When shit tastes good.

Mutton: That was disgusting of an analogy. Worst of all, we're going to deal with your disgusting toilet humor every week!

Homer: I'm the king of toilet humor.

Mutton: Cut the broadcast off before I vomit.

Chris: This has been a wild night here in DC. Don't forget to tune in tomorrow on Battleground at Allstate Arena as we sign off from Washington, DC. Goodnight, everybody!

The camera shows the Flock still mugging Sasuke and pans to the FFW logo.

AN: Phew! That was Vendetta, folks. I might've had some lackluster dialogues from backstage but it managed. With this PPV behind us, we look towards Ring of Glory next in May in the FFW universe. For those who do not know who Keyako, Dr. Stewart, Dr. Hibbert and Claire Temple are, thee ghost girl is the vengeful spirit who kills her victims who dare stay at the house she died in along with her family. Dr. Stewart is a character from the F-Zero series who pilots the Golden Fox. Dr. Hibbert is the doctor from the Simpsons and Claire Temple is a character from the Marvel universe mainly from Luke Cage, Daredevil, Jessica Jones and Iron Fist. The latter three will be medical staff while Keyako from The Grudge will be assisting Mr. N in the office. As always, Nincub, out. Also, check out my three OCs debuting on Battleground.

Results:

Wild Dog C. def. Duncan v. Kiba Inuzuka v. Jann Lee for the Hardcore Championship

Sonic def. Yoshi

Fluttershy C. def. Katherine McBride to retain the Women's TV title

Gohan, Luffy and Ichigo def. Arthur, Buster and Binky

Nyotengu C. def Samus Aran v. Eva to retain the Women's Hardcore title

King and Mardu C. def. Hayabusa and Hayate v. Haggar and Zangief v. Timmy and Jimmy to retain the FFW Tag Team titles.

Android 18 C. def Bulma v. Taki v. Roll (injured) for the National Championship

Goku C. def. Pac-Man to retain the Intercontinental title

Twilight Sparkle wins 30-woman Battle Royale to retain Slamazon title

Krillin and Harold def. Vegeta in a First Blood match.

Naruto Uzumaki C. def. Sasuke Uchiha v. Jin Kazama v. Mega Man v. Mario to retain the Universal title.


	10. Monday Night Battleground: Week 5

Hello, everyone. It's been long since I've posted a FFW chapter but here it comes after a case of writer's block. As always, I don't own anything except my OCs. Now for the infamous disclaimer.

WARNING: The following contains material not suitable for children. Includes intense violence, blood, strong language, sexual themes and mature ones. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to see in this fic. YOU MAY DIE!

May- Week 1: Monday Night Battleground

Theme: Back from the Dead Tonight by Skillet

The crowd at the Allstate Arena was pumped up from Vendetta last night. Fireworks went off at the Titantron as Monday Night Battleground kicks off. Signs read "Welcome Back, Jenny!", "Sasuke is GAY!" and "FLOCK NO MORE!". Chris McLean couldn't make it to Rosemond for he had personal matters to attend. Thomas Mutton and Homer Simpson kicks off the broadcast to our viewers.

Mutton: We're here live in Rosemond, IL in the Allstate Arena after an intensive battle at Vendetta. Now that the Flock is no more, we'll focus on other things.

Homer: Like the debut of Combo Breaker and Vincent Brooks! They'll kick off the program continuing their feud!

Mutton: Vincent has been a pain in the ass especially mine! I hope the other guy finishes him off.

Homer: Well, folks! The Reckless Rebel vs. The Boxer Boy on now!

======Who Remains To Be The Fearless by The Herbalizer=======

The crowd booed/cheered as the burly man walked down the ramp and did the Spinaroonie. The pyros went off as soon as Combo kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Equestria Hills, Combo Breaker of the Reckless Rebels!

Homer: Combo held the RXT Championship for a few months and clobbered foes like Miguel Caballero de Rojo, Chukklez, Garble and the guy he's facing tonight.

Mutton: Boxer Boy better watch his back right here and now. Combo and Vincent got some beef between them. Apparently, Vincent is delusional thinking he got screwed over the RXT belt.

Homer: Now that's some beef between those two. Hey! What's Combo doing with a mic?

Mutton: He's probably trying to get under Vincent's skin. Now this I gotta see.

Combo Breaker was given a mic by the official as he smirked. He spoke his mind playing games with the boxer man. The crowd grew silent as the man smiled.

Combo: It's great to be here in the big leagues! As if it was yesterday how I crush every opponents dreams of getting that RXT belt.

The crowd had mixed reactions as the heel continued his onslaught of tangents. He continued after the crowd died down as he explained.

Combo: I have to admit that I clobbered chumps such as Chukklez The Clown. Old pal Sketch couldn't stand me beating that clown's ass and his also. Then Miguel with his obsession with Jin Kazama suffered by my hands! It was a joy if I have to say myself. And then here goes the man of the hour facing me tonight. Vinny, you've tried time and time again to rip that belt from me but like always you lose every time. Hahahahahaha.

The crowd booed as the man taunted and acted like a dick. He flipped the bird at the crowd not giving a shit what happens. As the crowd kept booing at the heel, he continued.

Combo: You assholes don't know what y'all are missing! That bastard can't even take the L like everyone else here in fucking wrestling! Hell, I don't see his monkey ass coming out yet!

Before the heel can say another insult, Vincent came out pissed as his song being Snitsky's theme plays. The official gave him his own mic as he glared at Combo wanting to shut him up. As the crowd and song died down, Combo smirked at the engineer.

Combo: Well it took ya monkey ass long enough to get up here! We've just talkin' about ya.

Vincent: Don't give me that bullshit! You screwed me out of an opportunity over and over at RXT! But not this time at FFW, buddy!

Combo: You damn straight it's gonna be at FFW! From this point on! Once I put them paws on you, I'll put you to sleep! You'll have nightmares with me making you a scared wittle wamb! Don't worry, Vinny-boy! You'll live day after day this time. What do you have to say on that?!

Vincent: You know what? I got something to say! And that's—

In a flash, the two men got into a fistfight as the bell rang with Vincent throwing haymakers while Combo threw jabs and crosses. The crowd got hyped as the men kept on beating the hell outta each other. After a minute of fistfighting, Combo delivers a pumphandle slam to the engineer crashing his back. Combo stomped on Vincent's legs while laughing and taunting but the engineer rolled away from another stomp and stood back up. Vincent kicks Combo in the gut stunning him and follows up with an arm drag takedown taking the brute down with authority. He leapt from the turnbuckle afterwards for a crossbody and connects with the heel and rolls him up for a pin.

1,2 Combo kicks out.

Combo stood up on his feet and punchedVincent right in the face busting him open. He then delivers a DDT landing the engineer on his face already busted as Combo laughed and taunted. As soon as Vincent stood back up, he charged at Combo with a bulldog and pummels the brute for several seconds. Afterwards, Combo escaped Vincent's guard and scooped him up for a nasty slam and whispered something in his ear.

Combo: Sweet dreams, wittle wamb!

After those words, Combo delivered the Death Anchor choke making the engineer scream in pain. Combo laughed as he applied pressure to Vincent's neck with the crowd screaming for joy. The engineer tried to escape but couldn't fight out of the hold as he tapped out furiously ending match.

The bell rang as the victory goes to Combo Breaker as he smirks while the crowd boos. He picked up the mic and spoke to Vincent as the latter groggily stood up glaring.

Combo: Just like old times, Vinny-boy! You couldn't stand seeing your opponent shine. That's karma catching up to you.  
Vincent ran to the heel shouting in his face with anger. The heel grew amused at the tweener as he spoke his mind.

Vincent: Karma?! I'll show you!

Combo: Cool your jets, man! wait a minute. I oughta give you a belated present for what you did at RXT! Putting my twin brother Circuit out of action permanently, you asshole! Come on out, boys!

Vincent spotted Dick Dastardly, Muttley and the newly acquired Bio Rex ran and ambushed the engineer. Combo stomped on Vincent for vengeance as his cohorts joined in on the mugging. The crowd got hyped as the security ran out to break it up.

Homer: Damn! Combo is a savage! This is cool!

Mutton: Old Boxer Boy couldn't take an L for anything. Now look at him now. Hahahahaha!

Koga, Bruce Irvin, and Ada Wong broke up the fight as Vincent was hauled away by the wolf demon. The Reckless Rebels got hauled away by the other two as the four protested mainly Dastardly, Combo and Bio Rex. After they were hauled out of the arena, the random music played as the first match was in the books.

Homer: Well, folks! Combo and Vincent's beef carries on from their RXT days to the main roster! In the end, Combo puts his foe to sleep with the help from his goons.

Mutton: Now that made my day. And Bio Rex makes his debut while in other news, Vegeta and Bulma are overseas in another promo doing their thing. But in a moment, Rainbow Dash and Asuka Kazama square off followed by Sonic, Tails battle Spike Drake and Discord square in a 6-man match.

Homer: Our main event is the inaugural Bantamweight championship between Katherine McBride and Zelda. To close the show will be a crowning of the National Champion, Android 18! See you then!

======Backstage=====Backstage=====

Backstage, Eva now recovered sulked while thinking about a certain tengu. She grumbled while lifting her weights in peace until a lanky purple clad man with a weird moustache and a hat with an upside down L on it interrupted the session. He playfully whacked her in the face with the racket laughing. Worst of all, Nyotengu laughed at a bench nearby angering the raging camper.

Waluigi: Yeah! Waluigi no. 1! Wa-ha-ha-ha!

Eva: How about you be dead last once you get these hands!

Waluigi laughed and ran away before that ever happened. Eva spotted Nyotengu with the prize around her waist laughing at the unibrowed camper. Eva growled and stomped over to her and snorted at her.

Eva: What's so damn funny?! That purple shit got lucky but you won't either!

Nyotengu: Why waist your time chasing my belt? Shouldn't you go somewhere and make love with your weights?

Eva: You've struck a nerve with that shit! So how you wanna die tonight?! I've been screwed out of a hardcore opportunity time and time again! But not this time!

Samus: I've found that birdchick and Bert's evil sister!

Eva snarled at the bounty hunter as the three girls brawled throughout the halls as the 24/7 siren blared. Eva swung her dumbbells at the tengu but missed hitting the wall instead. Samus decked the camper in the head and elbow smashes the tengu but a whack from a 2x4 got the girls' attention as Nikki Wong dogpiled and scrapped throughout the halls knocking ladders and paints over making a mess. A few minutes went by as the tengu escaped by powering out and running away. Eva snarled and chased after her and screamed throughout the halls.

Eva: Get back here, birdbitch! I'm not finished with you!

Samus and Nikki got up and chased after the two as Captain Falcon and Harold laughed at the scene.

=====Mr. N's office======

In Mr. N's, the boss was in a negotiation with two women. The first one was a ginger haired heavyset one with purple bow in her hair. She wore a white shirt with a blue dress. The second one was shorter being the former's manager. She had brunette wearing a ponytail wearing a purple shirt and jeans with shoes. They are Francine Ranquist (bully from The Simpsons) and Joan Jackman (OC).

Joan: I'm glad you signed my client Francine Ranquist to FFW. Francine wants to be at the top like all the other ladies in the roster. Ever since she won the RXT Women's title, what was next for her after a while? It is time for her to be in the main roster. But she's finally here and as her advocate, I will do whatever it takes to get her to the top and she wants the Slamazon Championship!

Mr. N: I see. Francine can start next week when she faces Leshawna in singles action. Welcome aboard, you two. Keyako, set a reminder on my calendar for next week.

Keyako grabbed a calendar and stamped week 2 with blood much to the boss's disgust. He shook it off as the newly acquired rookies took their leave. Francine smelled a whiff of Twilight's Poindextrous and growled as her manager smiled.

Joan: I understand your enthusiasm, tigress. But next week is where you'll show the world what you're made of.

Francine: I will crush Twilight! I will crush her good!

Joan: Perfect! Carry that fighting spirit forward and yonward!

As the two left, Fluttershy had a worried look on her face for her friend and zipped back to the Elements of Harmony locker room.

================Dean Ambrose Theme======

The crowd had a mixed reaction as the Kazama girl came down the ramp smirking as the Namco fans cheered the loudest. She kept it moving after signing quick autographs.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Osaka, Japan, Asuka Kazama!

Homer: It looks like Asuka wants a piece of Rainbow Dash after that brawl at Vendetta. And it looks like she's getting her wish.

Mutton: Asuka and Rainbow with the help of Kasumi made a scene backstage making a huge mess in the process. Now that Asuka wants revenge, she has a chance tonight to do so.

Asuka entered the ring and waited for her opponent as the lights dimmed.

=======Mickie James Theme=====

The crowd cheered as the rainbow haired girl went down the ramp smirking as the pyros went off. She teased Asuka as the latter got angry.

Vinyl: And from Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash!

Homer: This match is always 20% more cooler when this chick is in the building!

Mutton: Rainbow Dash has a track record of getting rowdy with the best such as Eva, Buttercup and even Orchid. She won the hardcore title 3 times and 2 Nationals. So she can be a force to be reckoned with.

Homer: Here it comes! They're shooting out of the gates! Woohoo!

Without thinking twice, the two girls got into a fistfight as the bell rang while they scream and curse at each other. Rainbow kicks Asuka in the chest and does a leg lariat sending the schoolgirl down with a thud. Asuka rolled out of the way missing RD's legdrop and quickly stood back up. Asuka whips Rainbow to the corner and charges with a ram attack stunning her. the two ladies threw flurries of punches until the ref split them apart. Asuka continued the offensive by charging at the rainbow girl but missed meeting the turnbuckle square in the face. Rainbow laughed and grabbed Asuka from behind delivering a back body drop and pins her. However, the Kazama kicked out at 2 and stood back up.

Rainbow got blindsided by Asuka with a bulldog and pummeled her as the crowd cheered. Asuka smirked and dashed to the turnbuckle and does a frog splash connecting to her opponent. She then hooks RD's leg for a pin but fails at 2.5 continuing the match. Few minutes of slams and punches later, the girls weren't giving up that easily as Rainbow got suplexed by Asuka. She taunted the rainbow haired girl and knocked the ref out cold throwing him out of the ring as the chaos ensues. The crowd booed at this and even more as Nina and Christie M. ran out and they attacked Rainbow as the latter tried to fend them off.

Mutton: My word! The ref is out like a light! And the Tekken girls are at work!

Homer: This is gold! Nina and Christie are helping their girl out by sending Rainbow a message!

Mutton: This is absurd! Somebody stop the madness! Wait a minute! Kasumi, Ayane and Leifang are here to save Rainbow!

Mutton: And Apple Jack rushes in with a steel chair striking Asuka in the head! It's a brawl out there!

Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit!

The crowd grew hyped as Nina, Christie and Asuka were attacked by the DOA girls while Apple Jack stood by Rainbow Dash as she recovered from the savage attack. Nina and Ayane cursed and shouted as they launched fists at each other while Kasumi and Asuka took the scrapping to the ground. Leifang and Christie M kicked and punched all over ringside until the Chinese girl does a tackle to the caporista sending them to the floor. Asuka broke free from Kasumi and entered the ring and ambushes the Elements with a knee attack. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash chased after Asuka and does a Double DDT to the Kazama girl sending her flat on the canvas. Nina and Christie continued wailing on the DOA girls until Kasumi delivers a Buzzsaw Kick to the face of the blonde. The crowd got hyped as Ayane does a Izuna Drop to the caporista and kept the Tekken girls from interfering. Leifang carried the ref back into the ring and woke him up with a water bottle as Rainbow does the Rainbow Splash and pins Asuka. The ref wakes up and spots this and quickly counts for the win. After the third count did Rainbow Dash win the match. The crowd cheered as Apple Jack and RD hugged while the DOA girls chased the three Tekken divas out of the arena despite Asuka feeling groggy not giving a damn.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Rainbow Dash!

Mutton: Now that was a chaotic match like the first one but the reminder here is that the rivalry between the DOA Squad and Tekken Force are far from over.

Homer: True that. but thanks to that run in, Rainbow got the win.

Mutton: With the help of Apple Jack also. Anyway, with two matches done, we have Sonic and Tails battle Spike Drake and Discord in tag action followed by Maude and Sachiko fight Shantae and Sky in women's tag. It's coming up next. See you then.

====Press Area=====

Wyatt is standing with one of the Bantamweight opponents being Princess Zelda of Degeneration Smash. Wyatt drank his coffee and started the interview with the princess.

Wyatt: We are here with the contender for the inaugural Bantamweight Championship, Princess Zelda of Degeneration Smash. So, Zelda. How prepared are you in facing Katherine McBride for the Bantamweight title and making history?

Zelda: It's hard to say. I've watched some of her matches to prepare myself to face her for the belt. Degeneration Smash will have a Bantamweight Champion and the first faction in history to have one.

Katherine: Don't count on it, princess!

The crowd had mixed reactions as the businesswoman cuts in on the interview. Zelda glared at her as Wyatt was startled nearly dropping his coffee. He held his composure as the ladies of the match argue.

Katherine: I don't know where you're getting your confidence from but I will be the one to get that belt. You will need more than the Triforce of Wisdom to beat me.

Zelda: Who says you will get the belt? DS will get that title before you or any other woman out there can do that! I will be dubbed the Queen of the Bantamweights when this is over.

Katherine: In your dreams, honey! I will be leaving out of here with the gold and there's nothing you can do about it!

Serena: None of you bitches will leave here a champion! I should be the Bantamweight Champion!

Wyatt: Serena?! Why are you here? this is an interview with Zelda only! And Katherine, that goes for you too!

Serena: I don't care! You think you can talk to any female and not me? shit please! And as for you two, Mr. N should've added me to the title picture!

Katherine: You again?! you never give up, do you?

Zelda: I am not concerned about you or that Serena chick over there! All I care about is that belt and making history!

Catherine: I don't think so! You think you deserve the title?

Katherine: that bitch of all places!

Wyatt: Oh shit!

The four ladies argued and brawled tearing the halls up. Screaming and shouting can be heard as Captain Falcon, Bulls-Eye, Harold and Diddy Kong ran in followed by Yoshimitsu and Dig Dug as they watched the chaos. Serena punches Katherine while Zelda tries to escape the pile as Catherine drags her back in. Punching, scratching and grappling were seen as the guys chanted fueling the fire much to Wyatt's fright.

Guys: Whup that trick! Whup that trick! Whup that trick!

To make matters worse, the tyrannodon played the song Whup Dat Trick from the Hustle and Flow soundtrack. This angered the girls even more as they fought like cats.

Catherine: Get off me, old granny!

Katherine: Bite me, bitch!

Zelda: Get off of me! aAAUGH!

Serena: It's about to go down! Do something!

Mr. N groaned seeing the catfight as he whistled loudly stopping the fight. As they stopped scrapping, the boss tried to say something after Keyako gave him the mic.

Mr. N: All right! All right! Break u=it up! Save your fighting for the match Zelda and Katherine! And Catherine and Serena, why are you causing a riot? Wait a minute! Bulls-Eye! Cut that music off!

Bulls-Eye: But this catfight is cool!

Captain Falcon: Totally!

Dig Dug and Yoshimitsu: Yay-yay!

Mr. N: Will you guys get the hell outta here?! and Harold, you better get ready to face Waluigi! As for you four ladies, I might as well put you all in the card tonight! You girls better thank the fans for this!

As soon as the guys and the boss left, the four ladies stood up and glared at each other knowing that they are in the match. The boss turned his head to the girls with one more statement.

Mr. N: And one more thing, it's going to be a ladder match for the title. So get ready.

The crowd was stunned at the news as the four girls will be in a ladder match. Katherine left the three girls alone as she gave them all a warning.

Katherine: See you bitches in the ring! And one word of advice, watch your backs! For I will be the Queen of the Bantamweights!

The businesswoman smirked as the other three glared at her and at each other.

==========Madhouse by Anthrax========

The crowd cheered as the boys of Equestria rocked out to the song as they went down the ramp. The pyros went off as they air guitared with the crowd and bronies pumped up especially from Rainbow Dash's match earlier.

Vinyl: The following is a tornado tag match! From Equestria, the Bros. of Chaos, Spike Drake and Discord!

Mutton: It's been a while since those two were in action. Last time was in the Four Corners qualifiers and Week 4 with the Mixed Match tag with Apple Jack.

Homer: These two are fired up to get into action as they face Sonic and Tails. Discord has some chaotic movesets and Spike D. has some aerial maneuvers that can catch the opponents off guard.

The two dudes entered the ring and continued rocking to the tunes until their theme faded. They then spotted their opponents coming out.

========Sonic Heroes Theme=======

The crowd cheered the loudest as the three heroes of Team Sonic ran down the ramp. They dabbed and rocked to their theme as Sonic fans cheered wildly. Knuckles started flexing his muscles while Sonic and Tails posed for the cameras.

Vinyl: And from Station Square and accompanied by Knuckles, Sonic the Hedgehog and Cruiserweight Champion, Tails!

Homer: That blue pipaqueak and his fox buddy are in for a world of hurt. Tails might've won his match but this is as far as he goes.

Mutton: Don't count on it. Sonic's speed can outmatch Discord or Spike's maneuvers. I'm pretty sure they can handle them. And Knuckles is back after a brutal beating in April.

Sonic and Tails enters the ring as Knuckles stayed out of the ring. The bell rings as the two teams were caught in a tuie up. Sonic got Spike and Tails with Discord as they chainwrestle to get an upper hand. Discord wins the tie up and slams Tails to the canvas. However, Sonic breaks free from Spike and does an axehandle sending the greenette to the ground. The blue blur rushes in to fight Discord as the two fistfight back and forth. Tails gets up to come to Sonic's aid but Spike grabs Tails from behind and does a backbreaker sending the fox back down. Sonic dodges Discord's chops but was kicked in the stomach and suffered a lariat to the ground. Tails and Discord pummel each other in a corner with the greenette chopping the fox in the face while the latter exchanged his own to the former's belly. They exchanged some blows until Tails decks Spike in the face busting him open. Spike then wipes the blood off of him and attempts a spinebuster but Sonic blindsides the greenette with a clothesline freeing his partner out of the clutch. Discord went after Sonic and does a DDT but the hedgehog reverses it into a Hurracanrana and pins the goateed man. Spike quickly got up and elivers a running knee to the hedgehog stopping the count at 2.

Knuckles outside the ring spotted silhouettes belonging to Dig Dug, Yoshimitsu, Maxi and a blue policemouse dubbed Mappy. The echidna felt something suspicious of the troublemaking Namco crew. He ignored them as he watches his friends in the ring. Back in the ring, Spike whips Tails to the other side of the ring and when the fox came back did the greenette delivered the flapjack. The fox crashed to the canvas and Spike did a legs=drop connecting to the fox's torso. Sonic does an armdrag takedown sending him down on the canvas. Tails out of nowhere splashes onto Discord and pins him for the win. However, Spike breaks the pin leaving Sonic and Tails frustrated.

Several minutes of slams and strikes later, Sonic and Spike fistfight back and forth while Tails and Discord looking battered got tied up. Tails suffered Discord's Chaotic Clutch making the fox scream in pain. Sonic and Spike were still fighting until the hedgehog hears his buddy scream. He ran to save Tails but Spike prevents that with a takedown. Tails tried to drag with determination to the ropes. Luckily, Tails touched the rope for a ropebreak. Afterwards, Sonic dodged Discorrd's strikes and spin dashes into him launching the man in the air while Spike does a lariat to Tails. However, Tails stood back up and bulldogs Spike to the canvas while Sonic does a Super Sonic Solash and connects for the win with thre crowd cheering. The match ended by pinfall as the hedgehog capitalizes it on Discord. The two teams shook hands but the lights went off with the crowd gasping. And a familiar hiss and grunt can be heard. Worst of all, Tails yelped in pain and falls to the canvas followed by a blindside clothesline knocking Spike and Discord down. When the lights came on, the crowd booed harshly showing Voldo, King and Marduk.

Mutton: What the hell? What's Voldo and the Tag Champs doing here?

Homer: Hahahahaha! That fleabag fox didn't see it coming by Voldo! And they're sending a message to the dorks as Maxi, Dig Dug and Yoshimitsu mug Sonic and Tails!

Voldo grabbed Tails and threw him in the air with Dig Dug whacks the fox with the shovel like a baseball. Tails flew onto the ramp facefirst with Voldo somersaulting in the air hissing. He stood over Tails waking up glaring at Voldo as the latter pointed at the cruiserweight belt and hissed at the fox. Sonic, Spike and Discord were knocked out cold by King and Marduk while Maxi and Yoshimitsu knocked Knuckles out and laughed with the crowd booing. Claire Temple, Dr. Stewart and other medics came and got the Sonic Heroes and the Bros. of Chaos out of te arena. the heelish Namco characters laughed at their dirty deeds and left out of the arena to meet up with Mappy.

Gomer: Looks like Voldo wants that Cruiserweight gold Tails is holding. We'll have to see what happens.

Mutton: What madness! Those Namco goons are crazy! Spike and Discord got the message from the tag champions. But Sonic and Knuckles got the wrong end of the stick by others. When we come back, women's tag action is next followed by a singles match between Harold and Ealuigi. But our main event is a Fatal 4-way ladder match for the Bantamweight Championship with Serena and Catherine added. See you then.

========Backstage=======

Mappy who was the lightswitch smitrked as thee attackers met up with the ex-cop. Voldo hiss in content as his new manager Mappy pats him on the back. Yoshimitsu, Dig Dug and Maxi were laughing with King and Marduk at their ambush on the heroes.

Mappy: Well, future champ. That was the first step of your path to glory. Tails would have no choice but to defend his title anyway.

Marduk: True that. And those tag chumps Spike and his flunkie got the hint not to challenge us for these belts right here! And those DOA punks watching this better learn quick!

Dig Dug: I was like A-Rod up in this bitch! The fleabag fox don't know what hit him! And his blue friend got our message.

Yoshimitsu: Yeah! This night was off the chain! Catfights and now raising hell!

Maxi: That echidna won a free trip to the hospital for what he did to me weeks ago, that felt great.

Yoshimitsu: Let's go to Pac-Man and celebrate! He'll be thrilled of Voldo wanting that fox's belt. Manage Voldo right, Mappy and he'll get the gold in no time.

Mappy smirked and Voldo hissed happily as the goons headed for their locker room. In the distance, Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate got angry and want revenge against the champs.

Hayabusa: They think they can come and run shit!

Hayate: Yeah! Runnin' and shit!

Hayabusa: But why did Dig Dug and Maxi attack the he Sonic Heroes?

Hayate: Voldo mostly attacked Tails though. All he wants is that belt around that fox's waist.

Hayabusa: That's not just a belt, dude! It's the Cruiserweight title belt! That fox kid won it back from that snickering dog.

Hayate: Muttley? That dog is awesome! Can we keep him? He's housebroken.

Hayabusa: Hell no. Besides, he's with that lanky pilot dude a member of that rookie and his goons squad. Nd. Let's just plan on ambushing those Tekken punks!

Hayate: And grab their—

Hayabusa: If you say what I think you're saying, I'll slap da flava out yo mouth! Geez! The thirst is real!

The DOA ninjas followed the Namco crew as they plan to ambush Marduk and King for their titles.

========Medical Room=======

Claire tended to Tails as she was finished checking on the others. She sighed with relief as the fox's vitals were good. He suffered some bruises but was cleared to fight. Sonic, Knuckles, Spike Drake and Discord were good to go.

Claire: It looks like you guys are good to go. Those Namco goons always cause trouble for everuyone and that Combo kid put a hurting on that engineer man.

Tails: Ugh. That Voldo thinks he can come to my match and demand a challenge for my belt! I swear, just like Muttley, Voldo will never get this belt!

Spike: And who does King an Marduk think they are? They don't scare us!

Discord: True that. And the other Namco punks are in for a ude awakening!

Sonic  
: Time to teach those punks a lesson! Tails,, we gotta be on the lookout the next time those goons of Pac-Man showsup again.

Knuckles: if Maxi thinks he can get my ass and get away with it, he's got another thing comin'! OWWW!

Claire: Take it easy, Knuckles! You've been damaged a bit. you'll have more opportunities to get those Namco punks in no time.

The five stars nodded and just rested up for the time being but Tails had a determined look as he thought about Voldo's savage attack. Sonic puts a comforting hand on his fox buddy's shoulder for encouragement.

Sonic: Don't worry, bro. We'll figure out a way to foil Voldo and the Namco crew. I'm sure that your title will stay in your hands.

Tails: Thanks, dude. Come next week, I will defend this title from him or any other cruiserweight out there.

=========Burning Town Stage=======

The crowd cheered as the genie and the aviator danced down the ramp with guys chanting "HEY! WE WANT SONE SHANTAE!". The crowd clapped to the beat as the superstars kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is a women's tag match! From Scuttle Town, Shantae and Sky!

Homer: These two failed to punch their ticket for Vendetta but at least here they can take it on the chin.

Mutton: The duo had been through this business time and time again. Tag matches are their specialty. But their opponents' debut match would be otherwise.

Shantae and Sky entered the ring dancing to the crowd until the crowd fades.

=======Lotus to Dam=========

The crowd had mixed reactions when these powerhouses walked down the ramp. The guys catcalled including Stanley regardless of him being a kid. Yummy Mummy saw this and tapped his shoulder to stop him from doing that.

Vinyl: And from Czech Republic and Okinawa, Japan! Maude and Sachiko!

Homer: Now these ladies are all about power here. Maude's Crescendo Clutch and Symphonic Slam are nothing to sneeze at. One dose from that will put you to sleep.

Mutton: That's true. Sachiko is the same way but can be decent in the air. We'll have to see what happens in their debut match.

The two girls entered the ring and Maude and Sky go inside. Shantae and Sachiko stayed in the apron outside as the bell rang. Maude and sky ran at each other and got tangled in a tie up. In the process. The two wrestlers chainwrestled until the powerhouse puts Sky in a collar position and does a takedown sending her down on her butt. Maude did the hold and wrenched Sky by the neck making her scream in pain. After two successful holds by Maude did Sky escaped by elbowing the powerhouse in the gut a few times before getting back in base. Sky sidesteps Maude and does a back body drop sending her on the mat as Sachiko and Shantae yell for their partners to pick up the pace. Maude got up and stared the aviator down and whips her to the other end of the ring and runs at full speed doing a jumping backbreaker sending the avaiator down hard with authority. The powerhouse pins her but Shantae ran quickly from the other end and does a boot to the head breaking the pin at 2. Sky groggily gets up and shakes it off and goes for a chop to Maude's face followed by another until she was met with an elbow strike making the aviator stagger. Sky manages to stay standing up. The two girls fistfight for a couple minutes until Sky delivers a belly-to-belly suplex. She then leapt from the turnbuckles connecting with the moomnsault to put Maude away. the crowd cheers as the aviator goes for the pin but Sachiko runs in and stops the count at 2.5.

The two girls manages to tag in their partners as they traded places to rest up. Shantae's athleticism and agility are her assets as she circled for an opening on Sachiko. The genie rushes in for a bulldog but Sachiko counters with a boot to the face knocking Shantae down on her back. The Okinawan does a legdrop to the genie's torso making her wince in pain. The Okinawan then scoops Shantae up for a scoop slam but the genie reverses it into a Hurracanrana and gets away. Shantae stands Sachiko up and whips her to the other side and spin kicks her when she bounced back from the ropes stunning her. Shantae does a sidewalk slam sending Sachiko down on her back and pins her but fails when Maude breaks up the pin at 2.

When the two girls got back up, Shantae suffered a shoulder tackle by Sachiko sending her into a daze. The small powerhouse took advantage of this and does a body slam to capitalize for the win. Sachiko pins Shantae but Sky goes in for the save stopping the count at 2.

A few minutes later after an intense match, all four girls duke it out to end the match. Maude and Sky launched strikes at each other while yelling. Sachiko and Shantae were in a tieup but the genie manages to do a spinning slam sending the powerhouse to the canvas. The crowd chanted "HEY! WE WANT SOME SHANTAE!" as Shantae said "Red 2 GO!" firing her up. The genie manages to climb to the top rope and taunts at Sachiko trying to get up. Shantae then does the Genie Splash but misses as Sachiko dodges out of the way. Sky suffered the worst when Maude did a spinning backfist to the face stunning the aviator and followed up with a Symphonic Slam and the crowd got hyped and went nuts. Maude covers Sky and the match ends at 3 and the two rookies raised their hands in victory as Shantae and Sky got to their feet taking the L in stride. AA

Vinyl: Here are your winners, Maude and Sachiko!

Mutton:We got two matches of the night as Maude and Sachiko wins their first match on FFW. Coming up is the singles match action with Harold and the newly acquired Waluigi. We were going to have Reiko Nagase and Nina Williams in a match but Mr. N got other plans.

Homer: We're going to see Reiko in action next week in a Namco World Order special match where she needs to win in order to reject the offer of joining Pac-Man's gang. But we'll be right back, folks! I need a Duff over here!

Mutton: Homer, you can't drink on the job! Anyway, see you then.

=====Mr. N's office========

Nina: What do you mean I'm not going on today?!

Mr. N: You ambushed Rainbow Dash with the help of Christie M. and got your ass whooped by the DOA girls. Dr. Stewart suggests you sit this one out until next week. Be thankful that you will face Reiko Nagase next week in the Spectrum Arena. you shouldn't have done that despite Asuka sicking you on them.

Nina: When I get my hands on Asuka!

Mr. N: Don't solely blame on her. She got her ass whooped but it was her match too! Now run along before I get mad.

Nina: (sighs) You win. But next week, I will clobber Ms. Ridge Racer to the point she has no choice but to join me.

And so the blonde left the office in a huff not looking back. Mr. N just shrugged it off and continued his business.

=======Press Area==========

Voldo and Mappy Mouse got pulled by Toadette for an interview as the duo posed for thee cameras. The mushroom girl straightened her plaits and started the interview.

Toadette: Roadette here with Voldo and his manager Mappy Mouse. For the FFW Army wondering, what was your reason to target Tails and let alone Sonic and Knuckles? Not to mention your stablemates went in on Spike and Discord.

Mappy: It's plain and simple, lady! Voldo wants to shine i\n the Cruiserweight division. We take what we want like the others out here. I'm his advocate and I feel his frustration and the desire for a title shot. And if it means teaching fox boy the hard knock life, then that's what we did.

Voldo: Hiss! HISSSS!

Mappy: Hear that determination in his voice? He is passionate about getting what he wants! Just our Namco mates, we want to make a name for ourselves! Tails better realize real quick who the true champion is! And he is right beside me! He'll be known as the baddest Cruiserweight in the business! As for the fox boy's friends, take it up with my buddies in the locker room. I got no knowledge of that going down.

Toadette: I see. But there you have—AAAAHH!

Nyotengu: Gett out of our way!

Eva: Get back HERE! I'm not finished with YOU!

Toadette , Voldo and Mappy dodged out of the way as the four ladies from earlier scrap for the Women's Hardcore title. Nyotengu came into a dead end as Eva, Samus and Nikki Wong dogpiled on her and they fought in a tussle. After a few minutes of destruction, Nyotengu was laid out on the floor alongside Nikki Wong. Eva and Samus duked it out with the latter delivering the Screw Attack slamming the raging camper down with authority. The tengu stirred and took the opportunity to go unnoticed. Samus was about to call the ref but Nyotengu already left.. the bounty huntress sighed and muttered something while she lleft Eva and Nikki alone. When Nikki and Eva woke up, the latter snarled and screamed in anger for repeated failure of getting her belt back. Nikki rolled her eyes at the tantrum as the camper rambled.

Eva: FUUUUUUCK! I can't believe I gor screwed over yet again! I swear! If I ever see that filthy bounty hunter or that birdbitch, they won't be so lucky!  
Nikki: Get over yourself! I got screwed over too you know! Stop bitching about it!

Eva: How about you shut the hell up or I'll make mincemeat out of you! I'll make you part of the floor so don't try me!

Nikki scoffed as she left Eva alone as the raging camper sulked for her failures.

========I Wanna WAAAA! by Nenorama and RG5 =====

The crowd booed as the purple eggplant lover races down the ramp with his tennis racket. He posed for the crowd and taunted before continued on.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled one fall! From Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi!

Homer: Well, folks! It's Waluigi Time!

Mutton: What's he doing with a tennis racket? I don't think he can bring that and he must stop showboating!

Homer: He's just excited that he is finally here! make a name for yourself, man!

Waluigi jumped into the ring and taunted until the lights dimmed.

======Bret Hart Theme======

The crowd cheered as the nerdy camper strolled down the rampway with the fans clapping. He signed Stanley's autograph at ringside and smiled before he continued on.

Vinyl: And from Toronto, Canada, Harold "The Iceman" Hart!

Homer: This nerd is at it again folks! He dominated with the help of Krillin last night at Vendetta and now he's here to face another rookie.

Mutton: Harold is a formidable opponent for Waluigi and the latter better watch his back. That Sharpshhooter is nothing to play with.

Homer: Waluigi will dust that nerd's clock and take that victory home.

As soon as Harold entered the ring, Waluigi strikes him in the face with the racket without the ref noticing. The crowd boos but cheers as the camper wails on the purple clad heel. both men engaged in a slugfest busting each other open until Waluigi laughed and Swung his racket in the camper's gut stunning him. He followed up with a Russian Leg Sweep crashing Harold to the mat. Waluigi wailed on the camper with the racket on his torso until it breaks to pieces. He then does a turnbuckle flying elbow connecting to Harold and pins him with his legs on the ropes making the crowd angry. The camper kicks out at 2 as Waluigi pounds the ground. Harold wiped the blood off his face and stunned Waluigi with a roundhouse kick and followed up with a Butterfly Suplex crashing him to the canvas. Harold wasn't done yet for he did a Moonsault connecting to the heel's torso. He goes for the pin but fails when the heel kicked out at 2. A few minutes later, both men were battered but still anybody's game. Waluigi does a DDT to Harold and taunted while dancing. When Harold got back up, he was met with the Waluigi Time knocking him out cold. The crowd booed at this as Waluigi laughed at the mess involved. He pins the camper and wins the match but it wasn't enough for he whistled for his buddy Chukklez to come out. the crowd booed harshly at the chaos and Vinyl was speechless when Chukklez's buddy Sketch who was dark skinned and had a medium build. He had a wild hairstyle and some trunks looking crazy. The three men laid the beatdown on Harold as he tried to defend himself from Chukklez and Waluigi's stomps and Sketch's rapid punches. Yhe fiends gave the camper a triple power bomb slamming the poor camper back down.

Homer: Hahahahaha! Those three men are teaching Harold a lesson. This is awesome.

Mutton: Ridiculous! Waluigi is so dirty and isn't satisfied with the win. He had to call in those freaks out here to pick apart the poor lad.

Homer: Oh, come on! Chukklez and Sketch are new additions to the lineup alongside Waluigi. Welcome to the main roster, boys! AAAAAHHH! Those fossil freaks are here to save that nerd's sorry hide!

Mutton: Thank goodness.

The Extreme Dinosaurs ran out and taught the three heels a lesson as the crowd cheered. Spike Triceratops went after Sketch with a karate chop to the face busting him open followed by an inverted suplex crashing him to the canvas. T-Bone and Steggs did a double clothesline to Waluigi planting him on the mat face first grumbling. Bulls-Eye and Hard Rock got ambushed by Chukklez as the clown tried to hit them with a 2x4 but the two dinosaurs caught the end of the weapon and tossed Chukklez into Sketch. Harold shook off the pain as he wakes up and gave Waluigi the sharpshooter as the purple heel screamed in agony. The crowd cheered loudly as three heels got what they deserved. Ada Wong, Koga and the twins accompanying him split the fight as they carried them out of the arena.

Homer: What a wild fight that was! I can't believe the telecast is almost over.

Mutton: You better believe it. Coming up next is the Coronation of the National Champion, Android #18. Then we'll go to the main event being a ladder match in the inaugural Bantamweight Championship. See you then.

===Backstage======

Wild Dog and Bio Rex were in a tussle followed by Duncan and Scorpion as the 24/7 rule blared out. The four men fought for the title as they were near the Elements of Harmony's locker room. Cursing can be heard as they punched and used weapons such as chairs, razor wires and ladders.

Bio rex: Give me that shiny belt!

Duncan: In your fucking dreams, overgrown lizard! That belt is mine!

Wild Dog: Over my dead body, assholes! this belt is mine!

Scorpion: Get over here, bitch!

Jann Lee: WaaaaChaaaaa!

All of a sudden, Jann Lee did a Dragon Kick to both Duncan and Bio Rex knocking them down taking Wild Dog and Scorpion with them. The JKD fighter whipped out his nunchakus and beats them senseless busting them open. The five men tussled about entering the Ellements of Harmony's room. The Main 6 screamed and panicked as the men fought all over the place. Wild Dog shoved Duncan's head against Fluttershy's locker denting it despite the pleas from the shy girl. Jann Lee and Bio Rex grabbed Rarity and Pinkie Pie's tag belts and whacked both the mercenary and the juvie delinquent in the head busting them in the mouth.  
Rarity: My word! Using our belts as weapons! And they got blood on them!

Pinkie: This is fun! This calls for some music!

Pinkie played Disturbed's Get Down With the Sickness as the fight intensifies. The girls except Rainbow glared at her for making the situation worse.

Twilight: They're ransacking the dressing room! We gotta get then out of here! What?! Scorpion's setting the place on fire!

Scorpion blew flames on the bench much to the girls fright. The ninja picked Jann Lee up and slammed him through the burning table. Bio Rex slammed Wild Dog to the floor and tail whips Duncan and Scorpion against the wall. The staff ran in for the burning room as they got everyone out of there and put the flames out. Afterwards, the mercenary managed to get up and walk away like a badass keeping his belt. The girls were stunned and angered that their locker room was in shambles.

==Rhonda Rowsy Theme======

The crowd cheered as the champion alongside her hubby Krillin and the Shonen Stars were standing proud overcoming the obstacles. The blonde raised her title in the air as the fans were pumped up. The officials gave her the mic as the music died down.

Vinyl: Ladies and gentlemen, your new National Champion, Jenny!

As the crowd cheered some more, the superstars smiled as the blonde smiled. She began to speak as the arena grew quiet.

Jenny: Rhis is awesome to be back here in FFW! Who knew that not only I came back but became a champion in the process. It was a difficult and long road that led to this point.

The crowd cheered and agreed with the champ's statements about her history. She continued on woth her speech.

Jenny: It's obvious of what happened to me over a year but I got to say that my husband here and my daughter Marin helped me through my darkest hours. The Flock doesn't define me at all ever since my road to recovery. I thought I'd never be able to wrestle again but Krillin, Goku, Gohan and the Shonen Stars backed me up when I changed. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be the woman I am right now. I like to mainly thank my husband with this.

The blonde kissed her husband making him blush like a goofball as the crowd "Awww" at the sight. However, a song played interrupting the tender moment as the crowd boos at this.

======Bow Down by Beyonce=======

Heather walked down the ramp with a scmirk on her face as Jenny scowled at the Clique member. The Shonen Stars crew didn't like the sound of things. The queen bee snatched the mic off the official's hands before entering the ring.

Homer: That was disrespectful. Heather didn't learn her lesson at the hands of Mabel.

Mutton: Eho's Mabel? Wait a minute. Mabel isMadea. But let's listen to this girll has to say. She better have a good excuse on why she ruined a great occasion.

As the crowd died down, Heather was face to face with the blonde and spoke.

Heather: Well congratulations. It's a surprise you returned here and became a champion.

Jenny: Yeah. No question about it. but what brings you down here if you don't mind me asking?

Heatheer: Well it's plain and simple. I'm here for one thing and that is to take what is yours and make it mine. Don't think for one second that you are worthy of being a real champion.

The crowd booed at that smart remark as Krillin narrowed his eyes at the queen bee. Inuyasha wanted to say something but Kagome and Goku wanted him to sit down. Jenny grew irritated at Heather's remark but shot back with something of her own.

Jenny: What makes you think you can come down here and disrespect me like that, huh? The last time I've checked, you got owned by Madea and failed to get the Slamazon belt off of Twilight Sparkle. Even your little members couldn't do anything about it. That's enough to have you shut your mouth before I get 'em shut.

Heather: I don't give a damn about Twilight nor that old ass granny right now! All I'm focused on now is your soon to be defeat by my hands! And your midget husband and your band of misfits over there will watch it all unfold. Even your precious little daughter.

Krillin: You keep Marin out of this and out yo mouth!

Jenny: You say one more thing about my family, I will wire your mouth shut and smack the head off your shoulders.

Heather: Relax, bitch. Don't get your panties twisted. That temper would be your downfall. And my friends want to congratulate you in person. Get her, girls! And her little husbby too!

The crowd booed as the whole Clique From Hell attacked the National Champion. Krillin tried to restrain the two Trixies but Lulamoon kicks him in thw nuts and Tang throws him into Inuyasha as they tumble to the canvas. Naruto and the rest of the crew were in disgust at the brutality. The crowd cheered as Kagome ran in to aid Jenny going after Tricia engaging in a fistfight. Jenny tries to manage by striking Heather and Princess in the face busting them open. She then suplexes Heather into Princess as they fall to the canvas. Gohan and Luffy tried to get Lulamoon and Tang away from their comrades but their nuts suffered the same as their buddy Krillin's. Suddenly, Madea ran in to stop the fight by whupping every Clique member's asses with the help of Kagome and Jenny. Once that was done, Ada Wong hauls the Cliques out of the arena as the faces stand tall with the fans cheering.

Homer: WWell, folks! After the Clique from Hell got themselves some more humble pie, it all comes down to this. The inaugural Bantamweight Championship.

Mutton: And the Bantamweight belt is hanging high up in the air over the ring where one of the four ladies will have to climb and unhook it from the rafters in order to become champion. Earlier before this match, four men were causing trouble for Wild Dog for his Hardcore Title. Of all places did they pick the Elements of Harmony to destroy each other.

Homer: That was rich especially Jann Lee getting slammed through a burning bench.

Mutton: And because of all the destruction, the girls had to share a locker room since theirs are ransacked and partially burnt due to Scorpion's flames. Anyway, when we come back, we will witness history. See you then.

====Press Area=======

Ulala and Aiai were with one of the contestants of the Bantamweight match, finished his banana bunch before the interview began. The little monkey gave the mic to the reporter and she spoke to the FFWW Army.

Ulala: We're here with one of the contestants of the inaugural Bantamweight match, Catherine. So moving forward from RXT to the main roster, what do you bring to your debut match let alone a title match of the belt's debut? Are you a good representative for the new division?

Catherine: Well, pigtails.

Aiai: Uka-kaka! Ukaaaa! (You got pigtails technically you know.)

Catherine: Shut it, furball! Anyway, I would bring my darker side to the match. Those three other bitches out there won't know what hit them. When I get the belt from the rafters, then the FFW Army will realize who the real Bantamweight Champion is. I'll be making history tonight and everybody here knows it.

Ulala: Ok? You might want to turn around.

Aiai giggled to himself as Catherine was unaware of the other contenders behind her. When the blonde succubus turned around, she got decked in the face by Katherine making the blonde fall to the floor. After a few seconds of shouting and cursing, the four ladies chased each other to the arena passing Link and the Four Swords Club as they scratched their heads in confusion.

=========Namco World Order======

In the locker room, Pac-Man and his goons were chilling despite no wins from any member. Asuka, Nina and Christie M. were salty due to being clobbered by the DOA Squad and Rainbow Dash in Asuka's case taking the worst. Wild Dog with newfound bruises and burns from the brawl didn't give a damn. Dig Dug and Yoshimitsu were happy and picked their noses out of boredom. Marduk and King were being

lazy alongside Jin, Eddy and Forest Law. Taki, Ms. Pac-Man, Maxi, Voldo and his manager Mappy were listening in on Pac-Man's speech of the night.

Pac-Man: All right, you motherfuckas! Listen up! Dig Dug and Yoshimitsu, stop picking and eating your boogers! That's disgusting!

Asuka: Yuck! Damn those DOA Girls and those two Elements of Harmony! They will pay for what they did to me!

Nina: Oh, come on! I couldn't face that Reiko today! Apparently that damn racing doctor thought it was best that I sit that one out.

Pac-Man: Wait? What?! That Dr. Stewart thought it was a good idea to nix your match? We almost got our chance to convert the Ridge Racer queen to our side and that Talim too! Also, why did Voldo run not the match of that fox kid's anyway? And why did you two over there beat down the Bros. of Chaos? You idiots! And gfurthermore, Willd Dog, you better be so lucky you still have that belt. That pyromaniac and that fossil freak almost took your damn title.

Wild Dog: Oh, come on. I was taking a piss in the restroom and next thing I know, that overgrown lizard and those sons of bitches ambushed my ass.

King: GRR! GRRRR! GRRR! (Don't look at me! It was Mappy and Marduk's idea)

Marduk: Hey! Don't throw my ass under the bus! You were in on beating up on those Sonic Wimps and those clowns the Elements of Harmony pal around with.

Mappy: We got a reason for targeting that fox kid. Think about it, ladies and gentlemen. Voldo is hungry for a title and he saw that belt around Tails's waist. That made him determined and frustrated at the same time. I feel his pain and as his advocate, I say this is the first step to bring a belt here. After all, this group is unstoppable and we're sending a message to the FFW Army tonight with what we did earlier.

Pac-Man: I understand. With another belt like the Cruiserweight around Voldo's waist, we'll have more gold than we rrealize!

Yoshimitsu: Is it me or did we hear Sonic say he wants to challenge Goku for the IC belt?

Dig Dug: Yeah, dude. That hedgehog said it himself in the lobby. It was after we watched a great catfight earlier. That wasthe shit!

Jin: What the fuck? wWhy wasn't I knosing about this?

Pac-Man: That's because you kept thirsting after Kasumi and you got knocked the fuck out by her! Serves you right. And if Sonic wants to get that belt, then I will make my presence known! Come next week, we'll take what we want! Sonic and Tails, we're comin' for y'all, brother!

========Ringside=======

Mutton: We interrupt the backstage moment but the four ladies have just started beating the hell out of each other.  
Homer: And they're excited to the point they can't wait any longer! They're here to make history and that's all that matters right now! CATFIGHT!

The four girls brawled in the ring after they chased each other. Serena socks Katherine in the gut but the latter does a Russian Leg Sweep sending the store clerk down with no remorse. However, Catherine from behind does a Vertibreaker catching the businesswoman off guard. The succubus taunted at the downed women but Zelda grabs her to do a pumphandle slam crashing Catherine hard on the canvas. Zelda exited the ring and pulled out the ladder throwing it in the ring. She then goes back in to set up the ladder but Katherine delivers the Twist of Fate knocking the princess flat on her back. Serena and Catherine fist fight for a minute in a corner until the former does a running elbow in the succubus's face busting her open. The store clerk then flapjacked her to the other side of the ring before exiting to get another ladder. Katherine climbed up the ladder to unhook the belt but before she can touch the belt, Zelda pushes the ladder knocking the businesswoman back to the canvas on her side. Serena attacked Zelda with the ladder hitting her upside the back and swings at a charging Catherine who had blood on onand sets up the ladder and climbs on the rungs. However, Katherine grabbed the princess's legs and pulled her off the ladder. Catherine releases from Serena and charged at Katherine with a clothesline but the businesswoman counters it into a Superkick making the blonde stagger. Katherine then delivers a Twisting neckbereaker to the succubus. She then climbed on the ladder and tried to get the belt. The crowd went nuts as Serena was on the other side of the ladder and the two ladies threw fists at each other. Not only did the chaos ensued in the ring but the trashcan came beside the ring with familiar dog paws snickering. Back at the fight, the store clerk and the businesswoman continued on fighting until Zelda pushes the ladder with the girls still on it down as they screamed to the canvas. Zelda gave the crowd the DS crotch smash hyping them up as she picked Serena up and did the Triforce Slam onn the spare ladder breaking it in half. Catherine went after the princess and started a fistfight in the corner. Katherine groogily got up as Muttley under the trashcan handed her the brass knuckles much to the woman's shock. She just hurried back and put the things on. Katherine busted Catherine inn the face with the knucks knocking her out cold. Zelda dodged the punches but was met with the Bantam Punch busting her open much to the crowd's reaction. Katherine smirked to Muttley as he snickered under the trashcan. Katherine sets up the ladder and ascends to the top unhooking the belt with two more to go. However, Zelda wasn't going to give up for she quickly climbed from the other side. The two ladies clashed with fists until the princess threw a right crosss knocking the businesswoman off the ladder hyping the crowd. She unhooked the two hooks ending the brutal match.

The crowd cheered as the DS member made history as the first Bantamweight Champion in fiction wrestling history. Serena unconscious was carted to the medical ward by Claire Temple and Dr. Hibbert while Dr. Stewart and a random medic carted away Catherine. Katherine got up to her feet and pointed at Zelda saying "Next time!" as the princess did the DS crotch smash before the re raised her hand in victory. Muttley mumbled under his breath as Zelda leaves a champion.

Vinyl: Here is your first Bantamweight Champion, Princess Zelda!

Homer: What a match! It was brutal and the girls can throw down! it was brutal and bloody at it's finest!

Mutton: In the end, a new champion of the belt's debut is crowned. Princess Zelda is making history for Degeneration Smash. Next week, we will be in the Spectrum Arena in Charlotte, NC! We say goodnight from Rosemond, IL. Goodnight, everyone!

AN: Whew! Thst's the chapter, folks! The first week of May is in the books. A new Bantamweight champion is born and we'll be in Charlotte for another edition of Monday Night Battleground as Ring of Glory will be in the American Airlines Arena. Here are the results and as always, Nincub out.

Results

Combo Breaker def. Vincent Brooks

Rainbow Dash def Asuka Kazama

Sonic and Tails def. Spike Drake and Discord

Maude and Sachiko def. Shantae and Sky

Waluigi def. Harold

Zelda def. Katherine McBride vs. Serena vs. Catherine to become first ever Bantamweight Champion.


	11. Monday Night Battleground: Week 6

Hello, everyone. This is Week 6 in Charlotte, NC at the Spectrum Arena as we kickoff another edition of Monday Night Battleground. Tonight, Supreme Wrestling Federation's superstars are invading FFW in this chapter as chaos will fly off the handle. DupayF79302 owns SWF so check out his league in the fiction wrestling forums on Fanfiction if you get the chance. And a quick shoutout to Big Daddy Ivan for inspiring me to create FFW after reading his company, Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling in which it needs a good read for those of you who didn't hear of it until now. Tell him I sent ya once you read his fanfic. It's very good. Now for my disclaimers: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs.

WARNING: Do not attempt the stunts performed in this fic. YOU WILL DIE! Also, this fic is for mature audiences only. If you are a younger reader, Turn back now for FFW and Turner Networks are not responsible for any accidents copycatted.

Week 6: Monday Night Battleground

Theme: Skillet- Back from the Dead Tonight

The crowd at the Spectrum Arena we're booing at Pac-Man and his goons being Maxi, Mappy, King and Marduk. The culprits were smirking as they were responsible for attacking after the match between Sonic and Tails vs. Bros. of Chaos. The ghost eater got a mic as he kickoff the broadcast addressing the FFW Army in Charlotte.

Pac-Man: All right, motherfuckers! You know why we're here? it's plain and simple. What my bros did last week was sending a message to those punks. That hedgehog thinks he can just battle Goku for the IC title? Well he can keep that shit for I will call out that whisker kid for his Universal Title! Now that I can get gold from. But the message we sent to Sonic and Co. was that they can't fuck with us!

Mappy: That's true, boss! Tails is afraid and he should be. My client had a reason to attack Foxboy and that's to let him know that the Cruiserweight belt belongs to him. With my help, he will get what's his and it will be better than seeking for Soul Edge anyday.

Marduk: Amd as for those MLP wimps, we sent a message stating we the best! This should be an example to everyone wanting to take our titles! We're lookin' at you, DOA Assholes!

Maxi: Why doesn't Knuckles and his goons get their bitch asses out here right now? Oh, yeah. They're a bunch of little bitches.

Pac-Man: That's exactly what they are, Maxi. A bunch of bitches!

The goons laughed themselves silly as the crowd booed harshly of what they did. Suddenly, Sonic and Co. came out as the crowd cheers with Naruto following suit. The blonde got a mic to speak on their behalf.

Pac-Man: Well look who decided to show their asses here! it's Whiskers and his little friends.

Naruto: Cut the bullshit, pal! I heard your little tirade on wanting to get that Universal title. Well guess what, Pac-Bastard! That belt doesn't need to be with the likes of you! And your goons don't deserve any belts!  
Sonic: Well at least the ghost eater dropped the thought of interfering with my quest of getting the IC title.

Spike: Hey, you big pussies over there!

The crowd laughed as the greenette [pointed his fingers at King and Marduk as the champs grew angry they march up to Spike and Discord with a scowl. Knuckles and Maxi glared intensely at each other but the crowd booed as Marduk punched Spike to the mat angering Discord and Co.

Discord: what the hell is your deal, asshole? You knocked my bro down for no damn reason!

Marduk: Well your friend there oughta keep his mouth shut and respect us as the champs!

Discord: Some champs you are! I say we challenge your sorry asses for those belts! They don't look good on you or your kitty friend over there!

King: Grrr! ROAAAR! (Keep talking and we'll run you all into the ground!)  
Marduk: And take all of your Elements bitches!

King: (AN: He'll growl from here obn out like in the games. So his speech will be in quotes) "Damn it,, Marduk! I swear, the thirst is real!"

Spike: You're not gonna do shit!

Tails: Where's that other bastard of yours that attacked me last week? Is he scared to face me?

Maxi: Kid, you shouldn't worry about that. he's closer than you think. And Knuckie, are you salty of getting your ass beat again?

Knuckles: I'll beat your Elvis-looking ass and make you leave the building!

Pac-Man: Enough! Let's put those sons of biitches to sleep right now! Yoshimitsu and Voldo, get that hedgehog and that foxkid! The rest is easy pickings! Now get those sons of bitches, guys!

The two sides fought with Voldo and Yoshimitsu jumping from the rafters attacking Sonic and Tails while the rest dealt with Spike, Discord an, Naruto and Knuckles. The crowd got hyped as they brawled for a couple minutes until Mr. N came out and stopped the fight. Pac-Man grew irritated at the owner showing up.

Pac-Man: What the hell do you want? Can you see that we're teaching those pusssies a lesson?

Mr. N: Cut your bullshit, Pac-Man! I see you guys started trouble as usual. I want to let you all know that I heard about what happened.

Pac-Man: And?

Mr. N: So I got a deal for you, Pac-Man! I'm going to put you in a 8-Man Battle Royale to face Mickey Mouse, Mario, Yogi Bear, Ganondorf, Ryu Hayabusa, Link and Brick to determine the No. 1 contender to face Naruto at Ring of Glory! Also, Maxi and Knuckles will battle tonight to see who will name the type of match for them to be in at the PPV.

Knuckles: Sweet! I'm itching to be in action!

Mr. N: As for you, Spike and Discord! You guys will be in a tag ladder match with other two teams of my choosing to face the champs in Miami! Sonic and Yoshimitsu will go one-on-one tonight to face Goku for the IC belt also in Miami. And Tails and Voldo will have a chance to face each other in Miami for the Cruiserweight title! Good luck, gentlemen. My wors are final.

The crowd cheered at the news as the owner left for his office as Namco World Order and the faces stare each other down. Mutton and Homer kick off the broadcast but Chris signed a contract to host another season of Total Drama.

Mutton: Hello and welcome to Monday Night Battleground at the Spectrum Arena in Charlotte NC. What we'ce witnessed was tension between Sonic and Co. vs. the Namco World Order.

Homer: And the boss man himself slated Voldo, Spike and Discord for FFW Ring of Glory but Sonic, Pac-Man, Knuckles, Yoshimitsu and Maxi will have to earn their spot for the PPV.

Mutton:Our main event is a 8-man Battle Royale where Pac-Man must win in order to face Naruto for the Universal Championship. Knuckles and Maxi will fight for their own stipulation match while Sonic and Yoshimitsu in a contendership match for the IC match. But let's have our first match being Leshawna vs. Francine Ranquist in singles action.

=======Force of Greatness- Nia Jax Theme======

The crowd cheered/boos as the plus-sized camper came down the ramp posing like a model. She then kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Toronto, Canada! Leshawna!

Mutton: Leshawna's back in action as she competed for the Slamazon Championship at Vendetta. Now she's going against a new powerhouse tonight.

Homer: Wait a minute. The name we mentioned that Leshawna's facing. Oh no!

Mutton: What do you mean "Oh no?"

Homer: You'll find out soon enough.

As soon as Leshawna entered the ring, she posed for the crowd and watched the entrance as the lights dimmed.

========Awesome Kong's Theme========

The crowd boos as the ginger haired girl went down the ramp with her manager beside her. the ginger had a scowl on her face looking at Leshawna.

Vinyl: And from Springfield, IL and accompanied by Joan Jackman, The Brute Fatale Francine Ranquist!

Homer: That's who I'm talking about!

Mutton: Why be do worried about her?

Homer: Francine used to go to Springfield School with my daughter who got beaten up by that girl at the ramp! She hates nerds and one whiff of them nearby will set her off on the warpath. Our Slamazon Champion better hide and that goes for any nerd including Harold. Mutton, get your salad dressing!

Mutton: I don't have any and why would I need it?

Homer: it makes Francine tame and not beat up on you in case you smell like a nerd.  
Mutton: That makes sense.

Francine entered the ring with Joan standing outside as the bell rings with the ginger staring down the camper. Leshawna starts with the first attack with a haymaker to the face. Francine counters with a chop to the gut of the camper and gave her a Hammerlock DDT sending Leshawna facefirst to the canvas. The ginger leg drops onto Leshawna's torso making her wince. Francine missed the mark on the second attempt as Leshawna quickly stood in base. The camper picks Francine and does a Military Press Slam sending the ginger down on the mat and rolls her up for a pin. However, the pin fails when Francine powers out at 2.

The two ladies traded strikes for a couple minutes until Francine got Leshawna in a Full Nelson and slams her down hard. She stood the camper back up only for her to be decked in the face and eats the canvas with a Samoan Spike. Leshawna then picks up Francine in a Fireman's Carry position and does a power bomb rolling her up for a win but the ref wasn't present. The culprit was Joan distracting him making the crowd boo harshly at this. This gave Francine the opportunity to power out and lay the beat down on Leshawna. She then scowled intensely and growled before she unleashed a running powerslam to Leshawna. The crowd booed but urged Leshawna to get up. Francine stood Leshawna up only to be met with a headbutt hyping the crowd. both ladies brawled with Francine kicking Leshawna while the latter does elbow smashes. Joan crept to where the camper is and trips her before the ref noticed. Joan then handed Francine the steel steps and distracted thr ref. Francine hits an angry Leshawna with the steps across her back and delivers the Fran Slam and pins her as the ref counts to 3 ending the match. The crowd booed as Joan and Francine celebrate the win while Leshawna groggily gets up and argue with the ref about Joan's involvement.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, The Brute Fatale, Francine Ranquist!

Mutton: Francine only won because of Joan's involvement. Leshawna was about to have the match until that happened.

Homer: Regardless, Francine got the win here tonight and she's on the warpath of the women's division.

Mutton: With Joan around as her advocate,, Francine may have a chance just like Mappy with Voldo. Anyway, we have a first qualifier for the tornado tag ladder match being the TJP vs. Rowdyruffs but we have a match with Reiko Nagase vs. Nina Williams in a special match you might've heard last week.

Homer: Yep. I can't wait but we'll see you then.

======Backstage===

Somehow, a group of superstars from SwF being the Wayne Country Purge entered the locker room of the DOA Squad ready to start a fight. Dexter and his men cracked their knuckles as Hayabusa, Jann Lee, Zack, Eliot and Brad Wong stoo dup to confront them. Hayabusa got into Dexter's face in anger while the WCP leader smirked. The DOA girls glared at Christina wanting to know what they were doing there.

Dexter: Well well well. If it isn't the DOA Losers of this crummy show. And this jabrony in front of me Is salty.

Hayabusa: What you say to me, bruh? I oughta knock the flava out of yo mouth! You think you and yo goons can come in here and talk shit!

Hayate: Yeah! Talkin' and shit!

Dexter: Yes we can. We are the Wayne Country Purge and we purge guys like you out. We're going to prove that SWF is superior over this FFW bullshit.

Hayabusa: Ninja, please! Whatcha gon do? Whatcha gon do?

Carl: Keep talkin and find out! I'll get you and that Bruce Lee looking ass over there.

Jann Lee: What was that? come on and let's dance!

Hayate: Right behind you!

And so the two factions brawled in the locker room with Hayabusa and Dexter trading blows to the face busting each other open. Kasumi tried to split them apart but Christina sucker punches her knocking her out. Ayane and Hitomi seethed in anger and double teams the female WcP member to clobber her. Jann Lee and Hayate took care of the Lancers while Zack, Eliot and Brad Wong got bulldozed by Xavier and hits them with a tire iron upside their heads. Dexter and Xavier did a 3D to Hayabusa breaking the table in the process. The two WCP men cheered at what they did as the DOA girls minus Nyotengu suffered a blow by Christina with a steel chair knocking them out. The tengu however power bombs her through the bench and threw her out of the locker room. This caught the men's attention only for Oceanias Shenron to come in and deliver a DDT to the tengu and leave. Meanwhile, Hayate and Jann Lee were sent through a wall by the Lancers and laughed evilly as the WCP took Christina after they left the DOA Squad room in ruins. Eva who was passing by spotted an unconscious Nyotengu smirked and decided to run in and pin her.

Eva: Hey, idiots! Call the damn match!

The refs came in but were in shock of the destruction SWF's superstars did. Eva pinned the tengu as the ref counted to 3 as the camper got the title back at last.

Vinyl: Here is your winner and new Women's Hardcore Champion, Eva!

The champion smirked and roared in victory raising her belt in the air. She gloated and teased a stirring tengu who was angry upon realizing her belt was gone.

Eva: YEEEsSS! Suck it, bird bitch! I got my title back and there's nothin' you can do about it! Yeah!

Suddenly, a raging tengu blindsides Eva and powerslams her on the floor and pins her. afterwards, the refs counted to three getting her title back.

Vinyl: And here's your new Women's Hardcore Champion, Nyotengu!

The tengu giggled and left Eva in a heap but grew shocked at the locker room's destruction. She then left for who knows where as the DOA Squad wakes up angry at the WCP. Hayabusa clenched his fist in anger.

Hayabusa: If the WCP punkasses think they can invadeus and FFW, they crossed the line!

Hayate: Yeah! And they took my beddy bye basket!

Hayabusa: You don't have a beddy bye basket, dude! Let's just look for those muthafuckas!

Hayate: Yayuh!

Hayabusa: Not so loud, idiot! Just wake the others up!

Hayate: Yayuh! OWWW!

Hayabusa: Just shut up.

===========Rhythm Shift from Ridge Racer Ps1=====

The crowd cheers and boos as the racer came down in a drift car and came out smirking with a shy Talim getting out from the passenger's side. The two girls came down the ramp and kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Ridge State and accompanied by Talim, Reiko Nagase!

Mutton: We're finally back from what was a chaotic ambush from SWF's invasion being Wayne Country Purge and Oceanias Shenron tearing up the DOA Squad leaving them in a heap of rubble. But right now, Reiko will fight Nina for the right to freedom but if she loses—

Homer: Then she goes to Namco World Order along with that shorty beside her. It's time for Reiko to shine and show the FFW Army what time it is. With a devastating Ridge Facer, she's ready for action.

Mutton: Reiko has been scouted by the FFw Performance Center and since then, she's developing to be the fierce competitor as she is in the racing circuit at Ridge State.

The racer entered the ring looking down at the entrance with determination with Talim twiddling her fingers. The lights dimmed as the Blonde Assassin came down.

=======Nina's Theme from Tekken 3======

The crowd cheered/boos as the blonde came down the ramp glaring at Reiko and Talim. Christie M. walked beside her fellow Tekken veteran as they marched down the ramp ignoring catcalls from the stands. Stanley drooled at the NWO girls without his mother's knowledge.

Vinyl: And from Ireland and accompanied by Christie Montero, the Blonde Assassin Nina Williams of Namco World Order!

Homer: What a fox! That babe can come to our table and hang.

Mutton: First of all, your married! Second of all, Nina doesn't feel you like that and furthermore, she'll kick you in the nuts so hard that you'll think twice.

Homer: Ah whatever.

Nina entered the ring staring down Reiko as Christie stood outside where Talim is. The bell rang with Reiko and Nina caught in a tie up as the girls chainwrestled for total control. Nina manages to get the upper hand with a wristlock takedown to the racer. She then did a head wrench with enough torque to make Reiko scream in pain. The racer manages to get up and chops Nina in the gut followed by a clothesline. She then ran and bounced from the ropes and did a jumping knee driver to Nina's torso. Talim cheered for her friend to win this match but Christie rolled her eyes at the wind priestess.

Christie: Get a grip, little girl. Once Reiko here loses, you are joining the Namco World Order along with her! at least both of you will stick together!

Talim: I don't think so! We'll never join something foul as that group!

Christie: I'll show you foul! Vamos La!

The two girls ran at each other ringside tussling around hyping the crowd. Meanwhile, Reiko tried to pin Nina after the second knee driver but the blonde kicks out at 2. The two girls stood back up and traded strikes until Reiko dodges one punch but was met with a kick to the head. Nina smirked and does an STO sending the racer down with authority. She then stomped on Reiko until the ref stopped at 4 and resets the count once Nina repeats the stomp to the racer's legs. Outside the ring, Christie does the Hairwhip move that Tamina does in WWE 2K games sending Talim against the wall. The caporista picks up Talim and whips her to the ringpost and wails on her with kicks. Back in the ring, Nina whips Reiko to the turnbuckle and rams into her and repeats it again. Reiko got into a daze giving Nina time to give her the Hip U 2 Da Teeth (Gip Toss and DDT combo) slamming her face on the mat with the crowd booing. Nina covers her for the win but Reiko kicks out at 2.5. After Reiko gets up groggy, Nina tries to do a charging bulldog only for her to meet the delivers a Hurracanrana to the Blonde Assassin and picks her up for a snap suplex but Nina reverses it and does a Vertical Suplex sending Reiko crashing to the mat. Nina then picks Reiko up and does a DDT to the racer to pin her but fails at 2. Reiko got angry and determined as she whips Nina to the ropes and does a running neckbreaker crashing Nina on the canvas. The racer then picks up Nina and does the Ridge Facer (Underhook Facebuster( slamming the blonde to the mat hard with Talim delivering the Windbreaker (Becksploder) to Christie as the crowd cheered. Reiko rolls Nina up for a pin as the ref counted to 3 ending the match.

Match over.

The crowd cheered as Nina and Christie growled in anger as Reiko and Talim hugged like besties with the ref raising their hands in the air.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Reiko Nagase!

Mutton: Looks like Reiko proved to the FFW Army that she does belong here with the Ridge Facer! What offense!

Homer: And it looks like Nina and Christie will be short two members. D'oh!

Mutton: With two matches in the books, we'll have Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy vs. Amy and Peach in tag action next. But we'll go to Mr. N now as he tries to sort out the SWF situation.

=======Mr. N's office=======

In Mr. N's office, the boss is alone for Keyako had personal matters to tend to. He grew angry when he heard of the Wayne Country Purge and Oceanias Shenron invade his company.

Mr. N: Who the hell do they think I am?! They got the nuts to invade my show and ransack the DOA Squad! If they think they can just barge in here and disrespect us, they got another thing coming! Something must be done!

Suddenly, Jude and Jonesy bursts in the office startling Mr. N spilling his coffee.

Mr. N: What the fuck?! ever heard of knocking first? This better be an emergency! I'm dealing with SWF superstars laying waste to the DOA Squad!

Jude: That's what we're here to tell you about, dude!

Jonesy: I'm telling you hat this is bad! Another wave of SWF stars just barged in and going wild! Wayne Country Purge and Oceanias Shenron aren't the only ones who are here, man! Even Ron got hurt and is in the medical ward with Dr. Stewart and Dr. Hibbert!

Mr. N: What?! More of them are coming as well? Now they've gone too far! I bet King Dice is behind this bullshit! Time to double the security! You guys get the other security teams ready for those sons of bitches! Make sure Gutsman and Cutman knows about it! I'll show them whose the boss around ghere!

Jude: You got it, dude!  
Jonesy: We're on it!

The two security guards were dismissed as they rally the other guards to stop the SWF superstars from getting in. the owner tried to look at the Nia Jax poster and a Trish Stratus one to calm him down.

Mr. N: Note to self, must make an important call regarding those clowns! Luckily, Hayabusa is in the battle royale tonight according to Dr. Stewart and Claire.

=====Charlotte Flair Theme======

The crowd cheers as the two Elements of Harmony walked down the ramp as the bronies cheered wildly.

Vinyl: The following is a tornado tag match! From Ponyville, Equestria, The Slamazon and Women's TV Champions, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy!

Mutton: It's time for some tag action with the Elements of Harmony as their opponents may have a title shot for any of the belts seen right now.

Homer: Twilight's reign is 8 months now and Fluttershy's is past 30 days. But you may never know when their reighs will come to an end.

Mutton: True but for now, let's see if the challengers have what it takes.

Twilight and Fluttershy enter the ring and waved to the crowd as the cheering grew loud and proud. The lights dimmed as their opponents came down the ramp.

===== Peach Theme and My Sweet Passion======

The crowd cheered as the darlings of Nintendo and Sega walked down the ramp. The DS fans cheered with Peach doing the crotch smash and Amy waving and blowing kisses.

Vinyl: And from the Mushroom Kingdom and Station Square, Princess Peach and Amy Rose!

Mutton: Now these two may have a chance in the future for a title shot with a win here.

Homer: But these two will have an uphill battle to climb. It's like a difficult match for Twilight is a good all-arounder and Fluttershy being a technical wrestler.  
Mutton: Peach is a high flying specialist while Amy is on par with Fluttershy with technical.

The bell rings after all four girls were in the ring. Twilight took care of Amy while Fluttershy with Peach. The TV champ attacks the princess with a chop to the gut followed by a chinbreaker. Amy does an armdrag takedown to Twilight followed by an elbow drop. Amy picks Twilight up for a swinging neckbreaker but the latter does a reversal escaping the attempt.. Twilight then does a Northern Lights Suplex to Amy followed by a crossbody rolling her up for a pin. Peach does a Press Slam to Fluttershy and runs in on Twilight Sparkle breaking the pin at 2. Fluttershy got up from the Press Slam and tackles Peach to the mat and does a Cobra Clutch making the [rincess wince in pain. The princess fights out o thee submission and touches the rope to break free. Though her body tingled in pain, Peach shook it off and delivers an ensoguri to the TV champ's face and does a clothesline knocking her down. the princess does a Moonsault connecting to Fluttershy pinning her. However, Twilight rushes in and breaks up the pin at 2 continuing the match. Peach pounds the ground in frustration as Fluttershy grabs Peach and does a scoop slam targeting the back. She then does a jumping dropkick to the princess making her yelp in pain. Meanwhile, Twilight is in control of the offense as she delivers a fisherman's suplex to the pink hedgehog. She tried a Twilight Shuffle to Amy ttershy and delivers a Peach Bomber followed by a Peach Press from the top rope. Both moves connects as Amy and Fluttershy were down leaving Twilight and Peach standing. Both girls traded strikes until the champion does a Twilight Zone to the princess knocing her out. the crowd went crazy as Twilight smiled and pins Amy for the win and the match ended at 3.

The two champions helped Amy and Peach to their feet and shook on it as the ref raised their hands in victory. Suddenly the chair shot struck both girls in the head with the crowd booing. Trixie Lulamoon and Giganta attacked the champions and mugged them and Amy with Peach tried to help but was pummeled by the two heels.

Mutton: What is the meaning of this? Somebody get these girlsout of here right now!

Homer: Trixie Lulamoon from the Clique from Hell just broke in to make a name for herself! And Giganta is hungry for the championship and is setting her sights on Fluttershy. This is gold!

After the intense brawl, Giganta finishes the run-in with a Fallaway Slam to Fluttershy while Trixie delivers a Magic Buster to Twilight making the crowd boo harshly. Ms. Pac-Man and Risky Boots invaded and blindsided both Lulamoon and Giganta as they pointed their fingers at the belts they want. The two then smirked and walked away from the chaos leaving the victims helpless.

Mutton: That was un called for! All six girls are laid out in the end!

Homer: Now that was awesome so far! Ms. Pac-Man wants retribution and so does Risky Boots and Giganta.

Mutton: Not to mention Trixie but the match is in the books. In a bit, we'll have Sonic and YoshiMitsu go one-on-one and the Knuckles vs. Maxi singles match. See you then.

======Backstage Brawl========

Dig Dug ambushed Rock Lee with a shovel causing the two to fight backstage. The digger Irish whips the green ninja to the wall and suplexes him to the ground. Might Guy rushes in to save Lee only for Forest Law to deck him in the face busting him open and then performs a 10-hit combo to the senior Bushy Brow. Lee stands back up and spots Guy on the floor with Forest laughing. Dig Dug smirked and swings his shovel at Lee but misses as the taijutsu user unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks to the digger followed by a DDT to the ground busting Dig Dug open. The two then fistfight with Forest trying to aid the digger but got clocked in the head by Guy and whistled for Beavis and Butthead to come help. The two troublemakers distracted Forest by teasing and throwing paints hitting him in the gut. Beavis pulled his shirt over his head becoming Cornholio making Forest angry as ghe charged only for Guy to do a Leaf Hurricane on the JKD fighter knocing him out. Butthead just stood there laughing at the sight while Lee and Dig Dug fought the whole time and just as things were getting good for Lee, Inuyasha dashes in and clotheslines both fighters to the ground and stared at the KO'd wrestlers.

Inuyasha: KEH!

The dog demon scoffed as he pointed at Lee's belt and kicked Dig Dug in the nuts before leaving.

=======Press Area======orld Order arrogantly smirked. The mushroom girl nervously started the interview without any delays.

Toadette: Hello, everybody. We're here with Ms. Pac-Man tonight. I was wondering, why would you attack Twilight and Trixie? What's your motive?

Ms. Pac-Man: Well, Ms. Portabella! If you must know, Twilight has held that reign long enough! I'm sick of her and The Clique from Hell! That belt belongs to the Namco World Order and only us! Trixie isn't as great and powerful as she claims to be especially at Vendetta! She got screwed over by Twilight and that Madea. SO what makes you think that upstart Twilight or Trixie is suitable for the Slamazon title? Nothing! That's what! As for the others out there, I don't give a damn.

Toadette: Ok? Well if that is all, tanks I guess. That's it for the interview.

========Shon Shala=====

The crowd cheered as the IC came down with a headset as he came down the announcers' table. Goku entered there and sat beside Mutton.

Mutton: Welcome to the announcer's table, Goku. I take it you're interested in seeing your potential contenders out in the ring?

Goku: Yeah! it's cool to see more challengers especially Sonic wanting to earn the right to face me which is a silver lining since a member of the Namco World Order is also getting that opportunity also.

Homer: I wonder why Pac-Man decided to throw away his rematch clause?

Goku: He used it for Vendetta. Remember?

Mutton: Yeh. Homer, haven't you paid attention?

Homer: I forgot. Wait a minute, Sonic nd that fleabag fox is coming.

========It Doesn't Matter=======

The crowd cheered as the dynamic duo came down the ramp with pyros. Sonic and Tails gave the thumbs up and kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Station Square and accompanied by the Cruiserweight Champion Tails, Sonic The Hedgehog!

Homer: those losers are gluttons for punishment. They were receiving the beatdown of a lifetime.

Goku: Oh, come on! Sonic and Tails didn't deserve that treatment let alone the others that were ambushed. Pac-Man's group has mostly cowards and that's what Pac-Man is. A real coward.

Mutton: Isn't that the truth.

Homer: You guys don't see that Pac-Man and his crew are the best.

Goku: That's just ridiculous! Namco World Order has been a pain in everyone's side after Forcemania. Don't tell me that they've done something good when they haven't.

The two heroes smiled and waved as the blue hedgehog entered the ring waiting for his opponent.

=============T==Yoshimitsu's Theme from SC3========

The crowd cheered and booed as the Manji ninja entered the arena along with Mappy and Wild Dog. The Namco fans sported their 765 shirts as they support the faction to the max.

Vinyl: And from Japan accompanied by Mappy and the Hardcore Champion Wild Dog, Yoshimitsu!

Goku: Something's suspect here.

Mutton: What makes you say that?

Goku: That mouse is here but the one with him isn't here.

Homer: Voldo? Maybe he's picking up chicks. Yoshimitsu is just here without him putting in some work.

Goku: I don't think Voldo is here to pick up women. Also, Yoshimitsu is a crafty opponent for Sonic's speed. Hopefully, the hedgehog can pull off the win for Mappy and Wild Dog are up to something.

As soon as Yoshimitsu entered the ring, all hell broke loose between the two stars. Yoshimitsu does a Zigzag kick to the hedgehog against ropes. However, Sonic does a Homing Attack connecting to the gut of the ninja. The hedgehog tries a leg lariat but Yoshimitsu does a reversal and does a sidewalk slam sending Sonic face first. Yoshimitsu climbed to the top ropes and does a cross body rolling the speedster up for a pin but kicks out at 2. Mappy yelled for Yoshimitsu to get into high gear. The ninja and the hedgehog fistfighyt in a corner until the latter does a DDT slamming the ninja's face onto the canvas. Sonic climbed to the top rope but Mappy and Wild Dog grabbed the hedgehog's legs prompting Yoshimitsu to get up the best he could and attacked Sonic in the face stunning the hedgehog. The ninja then fistfight with the hedgehog while Tails attacked both Mappy and Wild Dog with his championship belt busting them open and they brawled. Back in the ring, Yoshimitsu got the upper hand by grabbing the hedgehog and performed a superplex with both men on the mat in a supine position. As they struggle to get up, Tails wailed on both Namco members but the mouse low blows the fox in the balls and whistles fo r somebody. Suddenly the lights blacked out followed by a hiss and when the lights came back on, Voldo appeared after cartwheeling from the rafter ito the ring. The crowd booed harshly as Mappy and Wild Dog came in and mugged Sonic with YOshimitsu laughing. Tails tried to help his buddy but Voldo scrapped with the fox with the ref stopping the match causing a DQ by Yoshimitsu and his goons. Goku looked in disgust at the mess going on as Homer laughed himself silly while Mutton felt peeved.

Goku: This is sickening to watch! How dare Mappy and Wild Dog to interrupt and mug Sonic? He doesn't deserve this nor Tails! And Yoshimitsu is laughing like it's funny!

Homer: But this is opportunity, man! Namco World Order is showing the FFW Army whose boss!

Mutton: Reallu=y? I think they're insane! Now we'll never know who is the top contender for Goku's title!

Homer: What the hell? Why is Duncan out here?! Oh no! he's after Wild Dog in the 24/7s rule!

Goku: And T-Bone to the rescue! He's after the Namco World Order!

The crowd grew hysterical when T-Bone went to Sonic and Tails' aid attacking Mappy and Yoshimitsu with a tail whip. Wild Dog and Duncan brawled near the announcer's table as they threw fists at each other until Duncan went to Goku's side of the table and cleared stuff off it and prompted the announcers to get out of there for the juvie delinquent to put the mercenary through the table. But before he could do so, Kiba ran in and attacked him from behind with a DDT to the table busting him wide open. The crowd went crazy as the chaos unfolded with the brawls happening all over the place. Sonic, Tails and T-Bone fending off against Mappy, Yoshimitsu and Voldo while Kiba goes after Duncan and Wild Dog. Kiba does a German Suplex to Duncan sending down with authority but Wild Dog hits him with a car battery upside the back. After couple minutes of brawling, Gutsman, Cutman and Bruce Irvin rushed in to break up the fight but the fighting parties resisted and continued on fighting and yelling. After a while, the fight ended as Wild Dog escapes the clutches of Kiba and Duncan with the other groups separated and leaving. The crowd murmured but was excited so far as the commentators went back to their table.

Homer: That was a chaotic match out there! Kiba and Duncan wanted that Hardcore Championship so bad and T-Bone had to help those punks out there!

Goku: I'm glad T-Bone did what he had to do! Like I said, Pac-Man's group are nothing but cowards and this is a pure example of that. As for Duncan coming out, he wasn't there to help Sonic or Tails but to get what he think is his from Wild Dog. Kiba is the same but he wants to get what's rightfully his from the mercenary.

Mutton: I just got word from the boss and he's adding both Sonic, Yoshimitsu and T-Bone to the IC match at Ring of Glory. As for the others, we'll have to find out.

Goku: I guess that's a blessing in disguise. At least I can take on three opponents in the match as a challenge.

Homer: What? Why three?!

Goku: If I can handle many opponents in my world then I can handle another Fatal 4-way match. I'm fired up for Ring of Glory and I'm going to have fun doing so.

Mutton: Well good luck on your IC defense, Goku. As for other upcoming matches, we'll have a first qualifier for the FFW World Tag match. Then it's a singles action match with Knuckles and Maxi and then a Battle Royale as the main event. See you then.

====Press Area=====

Wyatt is there with Inuyasha of the Shonen Stars as the dog demon scoffed at the camera. The coffee lover began the interview as Kagome beside Inuyasha glared at him for being rude.

Wyatt: We're here with Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi of the Shonen Stars. Onuyasha, what do you have to gain for saving Rock Lee but attack him and Dig Dug?

Inuyasha: KEH! You think I'd saved Bushy Brow Jr. out there? You're sadly mistaken, man! I'm a competitor who is willing to get what I want! That TV title should be mine and as for that DigDug bastard, I'm sending a message to everybody out there especially to Namco World Order! I'm coming for what I want and this is an example of what I did earlier in that backstage brawl! Come Ring of Glory, that TV belt will have a new champion once I put Bushy Brow Jr. and Dig Dug in the Iron Reaver! You hear that Guy Worldwide and NWO?! I'm coming for you, bastards!

Kagome: Inu! That's enough ranting!

Inuyasha: KEH! Oh, come on! Those fuckers are listening and need to be doing that! Once those sons of wenches enter the ring with me, it's lights out for their asses and I'll gift wrap them to Pac-Bastard and Bushy Brow Sr. so they can realize that I mean business!

Wyatt: There you have it, FFW Army! Inuyasha wants to go after the TV Championship that Lee is holding and another competitor. They need to watch out if they want to survive.

The dog demon made an intimidating glare at the camera with Kagome sweat dropping.

========Backstage Brawl========

Heather and Android #18 fought in the halls after the former made an insult of the champ and her family. Screaming and shouting can be heard as Ada Wong rushed in to break them up as the two ladies threw fists back and forth.

Jenny: Say that to my face one more time so I can bust that so called pretty face of yours wide open!

Heather: Bite me, bitch! I'll show you who the real queen is once I rip that National belt off you and beat you with it!

Jenny: How about I rip your arms off and beat you with them! you'll show some respect then!

Jenny shoved Heather against the table and wailed on her in the face. However, the rest of the Clique gangs up on the blonde and attacked her from behind. Thiss gave Heather the opportunity to help mug her as the Clique minus Lulamoon overwhelms the blonde with stomping with Ada Wong rushing in to split them apart. Out of nowhere, Apple Jack blindsides Heather to the floor and then spears the rest of the Clique to the ground. After that, the cowgirl helps Jenny to her feet and they clobber the Clique from Hell until more security came in to split them apart.

Heather: Get your hands off me! let me at them!

Tang: I oughta press charges on that country bumpkin and that old has been!

Jenny: In your dreams! Come Ring of Glory, you and your merry crew are history!

Apple Jack: Don't expec to come crying once we beat your sorry asses outta here!

Ada: Come on and let's break it up! You want to settle things like this? Take it to the ring!

Heather: Gladly! I challenge that old has been and the Bumpkin of Harmony for the title at Ring of Glory to a Falls Count Anywhere match!

Ada: I don't have that kind of power. Take it up with the boss. He'll help you four out.

Aftr Ada Wong left, the three ladies stare each other down before the camera cuts to the arena.

=========Ringside=======

The crowd boos as Combo Breaker, Bio Rex, Dastardly and Muttley stood in the ring with aa set up similar to the Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel. Maude, Sachiko, Reiko and Talim were at the corner as the leader of the Breakers Club speaks through the mic with Waluigi, Chukklez and Sketch.

Combo: Welcome to the first edition of my new TV show, The Breakers Club s Show! Here we have the three who beat Napoleon Dynamite Jr. to a pulp. I'm impressed at what you three did last week.

Waluigi: Waluigi is the best at what he does! Harold can't hang with me!

Chukklezz: That's right! We made an example out of that nerdy wimp! Even Sketch here enjoyed every moment of it!

Sketch: Sketch love beating four eyed freak to pieces!

Chukklez: Of course you do, buddy. There will be plenty more for us to beat down anybody out there.

Waluigi: We'll clobber anybody who gets in our way! We cheat our way to get what we want! Yeah!

The crowd boos harshly as Combo flipped the bird at them to hush them up.

Combo: All of you! When the bird is up, your mouth goes shut! Rude motherfuckers! Anyway, you three seemed to get what you want the way yall see fit. And i-

Harold: Not so fast! I got a bone to pick with you three!

Vincent: I second that, dude! Especially that asshole running the show which is garbage!

The crowd had mixed reactions but Combo narrowed his eyes at the two and more as Catherine and Serena came out there. Waluigi, Chukklez and Sketch cracked their knuckles as the host chewed them out.

Combo: Well if it isn't Vinny Boy and Napoleon Dynamite's son! Not to mention those chicks behind ya! You got the nuts at least the two of you and the boobs for you two behind those clowns to interrupt my show! I suggest you four get out before we do it for you!

Muttley: Sockem Racka Sham, numbskulls!

Bio Rex: Yeah before we eat the lot of you!

Bincent: You think your motley crew can kick my ass? And Katherine! Why are you with the likes of them?!

Katherine: Go to hell, Vincent! You, and those hoes behind you deserve each other!

Catherine: Oh you're just mad, honey! For that princess screwed you over for that title last week!

Serena: And not to mention that we're better than you and your poor excuse of a crew!

Maude: Come up here and say it to my face! I dare you and for the record, I'll break your back off!

Katherine: I sggest you three except for Harold get the hell out of here before I crack all your bones out! And Vincent, for the last time, we're through and I don't want anything to do with you!

Vincent: But baby.

Combo: You heard the lady! Get lost!

Harold: I'm just here for those three up there responsible for cheating!

Vincent: And I'm willing to bust everyone of you bastards open! Let's dance!

Combo: So be it! Oh and Vince, Let's settle this shit at Ring of Glory! I will personal y put you to beddy bye! Let's get 'em, guys!

The cBreakers Club and Vincent's group brawled with Combo and Vincent scrapping with the former afterwards suplexing him to the canvas. Bio Rex and Muttley helped Waluigi, Chukklez and Sketch mug Harold. Katherine, Maude, Sachiko and Reiko went after the two girls and pummel them to pieces. Talim tried her best to help her stablemates but got knocked out by Serena angering Reiko. Muttley and Dastardly held Harold down as Bio Rex and Waluigi's crew clobber and laugh at the nerdy camper. Vincent and Combo fought and thrashed near the announcer's table as Mutton and Homer helped Combo surprisingly gdecks Vincent in the face with chairs and they and Combo picked Vincent up to do a triple power bomb through the table breaking it wowing crowd. Harold was about to get beaten badly some more until Captain Falcon ran in and did his signature moves on Waluigi and this cohorts from last week. Muttley ran and bit Serena in the arm dragging her to Maude and Sachiko as they did the 3D slamming the store clerk to the ground with Reiko hitting her with a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire making Serena bleed. Katherine grabbed the blonde succubus and did the Bantam Punch to the face knocking tCatherine to the floor and adding insult to injury was a steel steps shot by the businesswoman after she picked them up and bludgeons her with it as the crowd went crazy. The brawl was over as Claire and Dr. Hibbert ran in to carry the battered brawlers out of the arena. As for the Breakers Club, they did the deed by setting the example to the FFW Army that they are formidable. Harold and Captain Falcon shook hands as they limped to the trainer's room. Vombo and his crew smirked as Vincent winced in pain and humiliation with Muttley snickering. Mutton and Homer smirked to each other as they have a common dislike of Vincent Brooks as the camera goes to another location as the cleanup crew went to work.

==========Backstage=========

Another SWF superstar being Godzilla Earth smirked after seeing Combo Breaker's show on screen. He cracked his knuckles looking for him.

G.E: So that bastard thinks he's a bigshot with a show, huh? Once I look for his ass, I'll treat him the same way I did at SWF's PPV where I body slammed his ass and I'll do it again too! Wait! There he is and his motley crew!

The King of the Monsters went to the rival making Combo glare with the male members backing him up.

Combo: Well if it isn't the assclown of SWF! I heard of you and other bastards out here tearing up FFW and the DOA Squad!

G.E: Yeah, dipshit! We're sending a message to the so called FFW Army that SWF is king and FFW sucks balls! And you and your crew suck them too!

Combo: Let me tell you assclown something right now! You think you can come here and run this place! Let me tell you that it ain't gonna happen!

G.E: You just mad due to me kickin' your ass in the Body Slam Challenge during your stay at SWF! Besides, I'm the true badass around here and not you!

Combo: Let's see you put yo money where your mouth is! I oughta break yo monkey ass to pieces! Let's get him, guys!

Bio Rex: ROOOAAR! I'm going to do you dino style!

Muttley: What?!

Dastardly: That ddoesn't sound right!

Combo: What the fuck, man?! that's wrong on all levels!

G.E: Shut the hell up and let's go, asswipes!

The four men ambushed Godzilla Earth with Muttley biting him from behind but got tailwhipped to the ground. Combo tried decking him in the face and bodyslammed him to the floor as yelling and cursing caught Koga and the twins' attention. The security team ran in to stop the brawling as the two heavyweights tussled with GE delivering a backbreaker to Combo and clotheslines Bio Rex and Dastardly to the ground. Combo got back up and does a piledriver to the monster and picks up the cart and whacks him in the face a few times.

Combo: How do you like that sucka? Yeah, run and tell King Dice that Combo Breaker knocked you out!

Koga split the two men apart as he and the twins hauled the male members of the Breakers Clb out and called Gutsman to handle Godzilla Earth who was seething in pain and anger.

Koga: Gutsman, get your ass and Cutman down here! we have a big ass intruder from SWF near the catering room! I don't care if you're handling Mega Man! get over here and throw his ass out of here!

The wolf demon put his communicator away as he hauls the four to the trainer's room where Claire and Dr. Stewart are tending to the others. While GE laid supine for Gutsman, Cutman and Ada Wong to pick him up.

=========Usos Theme=====

The crowd cheer/boos as the two Nicktoon legends danced down the ramp wowing the gfans. They did the Dab before keeping it moving as the first qualifier of the World Tag Team Championship starts.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled as a tag team match! From Dimmsdale and Retroville, Timmy and JJimmy of the Penitentiary!

Homer: Looks like those two have an opportunity to qualify for the title match at Ring of Glory!

Mutton: They got business to deal with the Namco World Order by beating the Rowdyruffs tonight.

Homer: They're t here to put their rivals on lockdown and put them to 'll see what's up when the match gets underway.

The two entered the ring smirking and danced to the crowd until the lights dimmed as their opponents came out.

========Laid To Rest by Lamb of God )GH2 Versio)======

The crowd boos harshly as the three heels randown the ramp flipping the bird at the fans. Timmy and Jimmy glared at the three boys as their knuckles cracked.

Before tVinyl can say anything, tBoomer and Brick ran at the two abd attacked them. Butch beats his chest like a gorilla as the crowd booed harshly. Boomer and Jimmy fistfight in a corner while Brick and Timmy were kicking at each other until Timmy does an Inverted DDT sending the Rowdyruff down. Boomer stuns Jimmy with a chop to the gut and does a Snap Suplex to the genius. He then does a knee driver to Jimmy and stomped on him until Timmy rushed at the blonde and does a lariat saving Jimmy from more of Boomer's nasty stomps. Jimmy quickly got back up and elbow drops on Boomer followed by a scoop slam to add insult to injury. Jimmy taunted at Boomer to get up until Brick does a Vertical Suplex slamming him to the canvas. Timmy bulldogs Brick to the canvas and does a Moonsault and pins him but Boomer quickly ran in and boots the Pink Hat Wonder in the head breaking the pin at 2. Brick got up and attacked a rising Timmy in the gut and does a neckbreaker pendulum to the canvas. Boomer took the fight outside with Jimmy as the two brawled on the south side of the barriers. Butch threw the brass knuckles to his brother for him to bust Jimmy open with. Boomer does a swinging backbreaker to Jimmy before he slipped on the knucks. After doing so, he decked Jimmy in the face busting him open and does an STO to add insult to injury. Timmy saw his partner getting beaten up by Boomer and Butch as he rushes in to help him. Brick chased after the Pink Hat Wonder and does a backbreaker stopping him in his tracks. Brick then drags Timmy to the middle and hooks the leg but Timmy kicks out at 2 making Brick frustrated. Outside, Jimmy manages to take a apare chair beside Mutton and used it on Butch upside the head and whips him into Boomer as they tumble to the floor. Jimmy ran in to help Timmy by doing the Twist of Fate on Bric sending him down on the mat. Timmy and Jimmy gathered their bearings as they climbed on the top ropes and did the Double Us to Brick. The crowd grew hyped as the duo pins Brick for the win. The match ends with TJP advancing to Ring of Glory but the lights dimmed as scuffling can be heard. Once the lights came on, Grant and Walter Boone stood in the ring with the crowd booing at the sudden attack on TJP. The Rowdyruffs watched in confusion as the Boones from WF invaded the match. Suddenly,, King and Marduk ran in and brawled with the Boones as TJP got up and beat the hell out of the tag champs and the SWF tag stars. The Rowdyruffs jumped in the fray as the chaos ensues with Mutton and Homer watching the melee.

Nutton: Who the hell are those two? We haven't seen them here before.

Homer: It's Grant and Walter Boone from SWF! Another SWF superstar has just invaded FFW! What the hell, is going on here?!

Mutton: They're tearing the hell out of the FFW tag stars! This night is crazy! First, the Wayne Country Purge and Oceanias Shenron ambushed the DOA Squad. Then Godzilla Earth attacked the Breakers Club and now those ruffians! Somebody get them out of here!

The four tag teams brawled throughout the arena for a while until Mr. N rushed in with Jude and Jonesy stopping the fight with the crowd cheering. He glared at the Boones as he spoke through the mic.

Mr. N: So another SWF star invades MY show! I don't know what got into you two and how you and your fellow SWF stars got here but y'all crossed the line! And King and Marduk, I'm not surprised on why you came to attack the other tag teams but I do know that the ass clown who sent those SWF stars here will have anotherthing com came here on our own terms, man! we most of your own roster who crossed paths with other SWF stars got a taste of what we're made of!

Walter: That's right, bro! Namco World Order, DOA Squad, the damn Breakers Club with two former SWF stars of all people, and now those Penitentiary are feeling the pain and the power of what we do!

Grant: Walter, yyou forgot the Rowdyruffs. They're feeling the pain also!

Marduk: I don't give a fuck about you losers! You had the nuts to come here and run shit that's not yours to begin with! me and my bro King here are the ones that can do that kind of shit to those four pussies!

Timmy: Who the hell you callin' pussies, asshole?! Come Ring of Glory, we'll put you both on lockdown!

Jimmy: Yeah, bro! they gonna realize it's not paut the hell up?! ranoia but the Penitentiary!

Brick: Will you four idiots shut up? I don't like you Namco dorks, Uso wannabes and especially you two that's not part of FFW! We're here to kick some ass around here and we're gonna start with those SWF clowns over there!

Boomer: Yeah! we'll show them a thing or two! Because beating up people for fun is really fun! Owwwww! Fuck was that for?!

Brick: For being stupid.

Mr. N: Okay enough! Now you Boones ought to pack up and get the hell out of here and that goes for your fellow superstars too! King Dice will pay for what he did if he had a part of this in which I bet it is!

Grant: All right but remember this! SWF will always be #1 in ffiction wrestling history! Come on, Walt! I believe our work is done here! but I must warn you for there are more SWF stars like us coming here to crash your party. Just so you know.

Mr. N: And you remember this! Tell King Dice that if he ever starts something with us, we're not afraid to take over the shit he built! So if he knows what's good for him, he'd better heed my fair warning to his monkey ass!

The crowd cheered at Mr. N's statement as the Boones glared at the FFW stars and left. The owner left for his office to handle matters.

Mutton: What a wild night it is! But coming up is the singles match with Knuckles and Maxi . Ehoever wins will determine the stipulation for Ring of Glory and the main event is the Battle Royale for the #1 contender spot to face the Universal Champion in Miami. See you then.

=======Degeneration Smash=======

The group were chilling in the locker room wondering what transpired tonight with the SWF's invasion. Fox and Falco were chatting with Yoshi and Diddy Kong about the situation.

Fox: Those cats from SWF are something else. The DOA Squad got hammered and their room got ransacked!

Diddy: And Godzilla Earth got a hold of Combo Breaker and his crew. That was crazy!

Captain Falcon: Worst of all, the Boones invaded that tag match. But the Breakers Club were after Harold and Vincent's crew but Waluigi and his pals targeted him more.

Falco: What the fuck?! What's Waluigi doing here on FFW?

Yoshi: Dude, he debuted last week. remember? Along with Bio Rex, Chukklez and Sketch!

Fox: Oh snap! I wouldn't be surprised if SWF and us go to war.

Captain Falcon: By the looks of things now, it may happen down the line.

Mario: well if they come here with problems, we got one welcome present from them.

The whole crew did the DS crotch smash before turning to Zelda who wore her Bantamweight belt around her waist with the Four Swords Club. Peach had a bruise on her arm from the ambush by Trixie and Giganta earlier.

Zelda: This night is crazy.

Plink: I know. but hopefully no more SWF goons invading our matches. Speaking of that, I got a Battle Royal match with Ganondorf and other guys gunning for Naruto.

Mario: As long as Namco World Order doesn't get their hands on that belt, then we're okay.

Peach: I hope so. And Giganta and Trixie will get theirs once I get my hands—Owww! Mthat bruise!

Mario: Take it easy, babe. Trixie and Giganta put a number on that arm. Rest u and relax. We'll get our chance for Ring of Glory.

The group nodded at Mario's response and did the DS crotch smash before the camera went to the ringside area.

====Unknown From M.E.=======

The crowd cheered for the echidna as he walked down the ramp flexing his muscles and kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From tAngel Island, Knuckles!

Mutton: Knuckles wants retribution against Maxi for what he did last week. If he wins, he'll have an advantage for the stipulation of his choosing.

Homer: Knux better be careful for Maxi is making a name for himself.

Mutton: If you mean attacking Knuckles last week and before Vendetta then no thanks. Knuckles trained bit by bit during his recuperation flast month. SO he's fired up for this moment.

Knuckles entered the ring staring down the entrance and glared when Maxi's theme song played.

======HBK Theme======

The crowd cheer/boos as the pirate came down the ramp smirking to female fans as they swooned over him. The Namco fans cheered loud and proud as he kept it movibng while teasing the echidna.

Vinyl: And from Okinawa, Japan, Maxi! Hey! They're duking it out already!

Right Vinyl was as Knuckles jumped over the ropes with a Suicide Dive onto Maxi connecting him to the ground. The crowd got pumped as Knuckles went on the offensive as he wailed on the pirate with punches with the latter throwing some of his own. Knuckles slams Maxi's face to the ground busting him open until the pirate elbows him in the head and escapes. The two brawled to the North part of the barricades exchanging strikes until Maxi does a pumphandle slam ato the ground followed by a leg drop. The pirate whips Knuckles into the ring inside and took the figh with it. maxi did a springboard dropkick to Knuckles and goes for the pin but Knuckles kicks out at 2. Knuckles rolls out the way and gets back to his , he went in for a bulldog sending the pirate to the ground on his back. The echidna then stands Maxi up and does a headbutt knocking him back down and repeated that 3 times. Knuckles tries to do Gorilla Press Slam but Maxi reverses that into a Hurracanrana and gives him the Sweet Chin Music. The crowd had mixed reactions as the pirate tightens the hold despite Knuckles fighting out of the hold. Several seconds later did the echidna escape from the submission but was a little sore. Both men thrashed around the ring back and forth for a couple minutes until Knuckles delivers a Samoan Drop to the pirate. He smirked at Maxi and did the Shovel Claw hold making the pirate scream in pain with the crowd cheering for the echidna. Maxi tried to drag himself to the ropes but Knuckles pulls him back away from them. tAnother several seconds passed and Knuckles strengthened the Shovel Claw making Maxi tap out ending the match. The match was over as the ref raised Knuckles' hand in victory and the pirate glaring at him.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Knuckles!

The crowd cheered for the echidna and his victory but the stipulation wasn't decided yet. The ref handed Knuckles the mic as the winner walked up to Maxi with the FFW Army watching and hearing for a decision. The crowd died down as Knuckles gets ready to speak.

Knuckles: Maxi, I beat your ass and make you tap out! in fact, that was the hint for your bitch ass! Come Ring of Glory in Miami, the FFW Army will see you get served and I know just the match for you! A Submission match!

The crowd cheered at the decision of the stipulation as Knuckles smirked with Maxi getting angry. The nunchaku wielder charged at the echidna only to get busted open in the face wit a haymaker by Knuckles. He then spoke to the pirate with a warning.

Knuckles: There's more where that came from, bro! I'll tear that arm off yo body once that Shovel Claw sinks in. until then, get yo ass ready and run tell that to your homeboys of that so called Namco World Order! And I'm out!

The echidna dropped the mic onto Maxi's head and left the arena with the crowd cheering at the fact that the match is settled for Miami. Maxi groggily got up and limped away to the backstage area.

Mutton: What a crazy night it has been but the main event of the evening is near. Pac-Man and other 7 men will face off for the top contender spot for the Universal Championship. Also before the Boones and Namco's tag champs spoiled it all, we were about to say that now that the TJP punched their ticket to Miami, next week in the Nassau Coliseum in New York will be the last spot up for grabs as DK and Diddy an Spike Triceratops and Bulls-Eye square off for their chance to go to Miami.

Homer: Yhe Extreme Dinosaurs have 3 reps potentially if they can pull it off next week on Battleground.

Mutton: That's right. It will go down next week on TNT 8/7c. See you then.

======Video Promo========

The live video feed shows Omega Shenron and Oceanias flipping the birds at the camera as the cameramen were tied up and Gutsman and Cutman struggling to get free. Omega spoke through the mic as the FFW Army listened in.

Omega: I hope you guys enjoyed that little show we put on for you all tonight! We from the best promo on the planet invaded this FFW dump and we laid waste to many of the clowns out there. It's all live on TNT for all you losers out there! SWF is king and we made an example out of most of the roster!

Oceanias: With the help of Christina fromm WCP, the DOA bitches were no match for me or her! and not only that, we got poor wittle Fluttershy tied up at the moment. Hey. Where is she- AAAH!

Omega: What the hell?

Francine Ranquist and Joan Jackman struck the two SWF stars with a trashcan knocking them over. The two then pose for the camera as Joan spojke to the FFW Army.

Joan: Ladies and gentlemen! With those two out of the way, let me shed the light on the subject! My client Francine Ranquist just won her match against Leshawna the so called Irresistible Force earlier on Battleground! She just proved today that she is a true force to be reckoned with and with more matches on the horizon, she will earn her way to face the Slamazon Championship. A woman's equivalent to the coveted Universal Championship! Twilight Sparkle better get ready for when Francine marches down the ring and defeats her, a new champion will be crowned. She will then be the REIGNING,! DEFENDING! UNDISPUTED SLAMAZON CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, FRAANCINE RAANQUIST!

Francine: What she's trying to say is, Slam City, bitch!

The crowd booed at the intimidating duo as the camera fades with them posing.

========Backstage======

Hayabusa who was cleared to fight tonight is with his homie Hayate as he prepares for the Battle Royal. Hayabusa: Those SWF punkasses better be so lucky I can still fight for somethin' better.

Hayate: Yep. That chance to get that Universal belt from Naruto.

Hayabusa: That's right, my ninja. Me vs. seven other muthafuckas out there in the ring gunning after Naruto's ass for that belt! You know what though? We gonna get that gold, man.

Gayate: Yayuh! And the best part is that no Tekken punks are there to stop us!

Hsyabusa: Damn right, my ninja. But that Namco World Order's ghost eater is in there but it's all good.

The two ninjas hustled to the arena as the Battle Royal was about to begin with the camera fading.

========Several Minutes Later==========

All eight men were in the ring and the match starts off in a scramble for the first attack. Hayabusa went after Brick with the spear knocking him down on the canvas but Mickey Mouse delivered a Hurracanrana to the ninja. Mario and Pac-Man duke it out in the corner fistfighting until the plumber does a side suplex to the ghost eater followed by a knee driver. Ganondorf does a powerful backbreaker to Mario and went after Link with a kick but the Hylian dodged it and the two men brawled near the ropes. Yogi Bear picks up Mickey and does a back body drop to the cartoon icon but Pac-Man runs into the bear with a clothesline after giving Mario the DDT. Brick staggers to his feet and sets his eyes on Hayabusa and the two scuffled and exchanged powerful slams until Hayabusa delivered the Izuna Drop and busted Brik open. He picked up Brick and carried him to the top rope despite the Rowdyruff trying to fight out of the elimination attempt. Unfortunately for him, Hayabusa threw him over the top rope eliminating him.

Seven men remain as Link whips Ganondorf to the other side of the ring and does a running lariat to the Gerudo king. However, Ganondorf recovered some and does a Tiger Driver to the Hylian and punches him rapidly in the face. Yogi Bear does a neckbreaker to Ganondorf knocking him to the canvas. Hayabusa from behind does a piledriver to the bear and followed up with a dropkick. Pac-Man whips Hayabusa to the other side of the ring knocking Mickey Mouse to the mat in the process. Pac-Man then picks Yogi Bear up and does an STO slamming him down. Ganondorf got up and sneered at the bear in a daze with Boo-Boo outside the ring looking frightened as he saw the RIP sign from Ganon. When Yogi stood up, Ganon did the Laid To Rest finisher or the Last Ride move crashing the bear to the mat hard scaring the crowd. The Gerudo then picks Yogi up and tosses him out of the ring near Boo-Boo eliminating him.

Six men remain with Mickey and Mario squaring off with the former doing a powerbomb to the plumber and tried following up with an elbow drop but NMario rolled away. The plumber quickly stood up and delivers a double underhook suplex to the mouse and climbed to the top rope and did the Super Mario Splash connecting to the mouse. Pac-Man grabbed Link and delivered the Pac-Buster knocking the Hylian out cold. In the end, Link and Mickey Mouse were eliminated by Pac-Man and Mario respectively.

Four men remain as they were battered up but still in the game as Hayabusa goes after Ganondorf while Pac-Man and Mario were caught in a tie up. Mario does a double leg takedown to the ghost eater and locks in the Cobra Clutch to add damage. Ganondorf does achop to the ninja and does a Fallaway Slam crashing him on his back in a daze. Ganon then picks up the ninja for a powerslam but it was reversed into a Hurracanrana by Hayabusa. Mario then clotheslines Hayabusa to the mat and went back to Pac-Man. However, he was met with a European Uppercut to the jaw and saw Tweety Birds from the Pac-Driver. Ganondorf quickly got up and went after Hayabusa with the clothesline but missed as the ninja ran behind him delivering a running DDT busting the villain open. Near theropes, Pac-Man struggles with a fighting Mario as the ghost eater attempts to throw him over. Mario manages to get back in the ring angering Pac-Man in the process but it can't be said for Ganondorf despite him putting the ninja in a powerslam earlier. Hayabusa groggily picks up Ganondorf and delivers a Izuna drop busting the villain in the mouth. The crowd grew hyped as the ninja threw Ganon over the ropes but Mario got thrown over the ropes also afterwards.

Hayabusa and Pac-Man stare each other down and went to work beating the hell out of each other. Hayabusa caught Pac-Man in a Half-Nelson lock and slammed him to the mat and stomped on hom. The ghost eater rolled out of the way and kicks him in the jaw followed by a Atomic Drop sending the ninja on his face. Pac-Man taunted at the ninja as the crowd booed at his antics but things got worse when the ghost eater talked junk about the ninja's family. Hayabusa saw red and charged at the ghost eater with a spear to the face followed by a splash from the ropes making the crowd cheer. The ninja picks Pac-Man up and throws him over the ropes ending the match.

The crowd cheered as Ryu Hayabusa celebrated the win to Miami. Pac-Man got up groggily as he seethed in anger but stomped away. Suddenly, the lights came off scaring the crowd as Bendy (Not the Foster's character) from the horror ggame Bendy and the Ink Machine came down the ramp and attacked Pac-Man and Hayabusa. When the lights came on, Bendy stood over the two men as the show closes.

AN: Phew. That was Week 6 of Monday Night Battleground, folks. Shout outs go to DupayF79302 for giving me that idea to include his superstars from Supreme Wrestling Federation to invade FFW. Also, Big Daddy Ivan gets a shout out for without him, I wouldn't be inspired to form this wrestling company and join the fiction wrestling community. So props to both of them. We're halfway to Ring of Glory as we head to Nassau Coliseum in Week 7 on Monday Night Battleground. As always, Nincub out.

Results:

Francine Ranquist def. Leshawna

Reiko Nagase def. Nina Williams

Sonic def. Yoshimitsu by disqualification

Eva wins the 24/7s rule for the Women's Hardcore Championship but Nyotengu wins it back

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy def. Amy and Princess Peach

TJP def. Rowdyruffs to qualify for the FFW Tag Championship

Wild Dog retains the belt after the 24/7s rule

Knuckles def. Maxi

Ryu Hayabusa wins the Battle Royale as the #1 Contender for the Universal Championship at Ring of Glory


	12. Author's Note

Hello, peeps. This is an author's note regarding FFW. I'm still working on Week 7 of Battleground. So it will be up real soon. For now, I'm updating the roster due to certain superstars needed to be pulled for understandable reasons. But before I get to them, I will display the new stars who will take their place thanks to awesome dudes in the Fiction Wrestling community. Here they are.

======Signed Superstars: Male=========

Tank: Def Jam Vendetta

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Theme: KrossOva by S-Word

-Note: The other male members of DHM will use this theme except for Dabo.

Finisher: Batting Practice, Blazin' Tornado

Nyne: Def Jam Vendetta

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Finisher: Cali Backflip, Tornado Driver

Cruz: Def Jam Vendetta

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Finisher: Cruz Control, Steamroller

Masa: Def Jam Vendetta

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Finisher: Origami, Dynamite Roll

Dabo and S-Word: Def Jam Vendetta

Alignment: Tweeners

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Finishers: Dabo: Flying Zero and Suckerball Stomp. S-Word: Big Bang, Cross-Ova Zan Finisher Tag: Zero Bomb

Beuford T. Justice Sr. and Junior: Smokey and the Bandit

Alignment: Tweeners

Stable: None

Theme: Smokey and the Bandit Theme with the famous motif of Beuford Sr.

Finishers: Tag: Double Arrest, Big South Splash (Sr.), Junior Bomb (Junior)

Bandit and Snowman: Smokey and the Bandit(

Alignment: Faces

Stable: Firebird Riders

Theme: Main Theme of S&TB

Finishers: Tag- Highway DDT, Trans-Am Suplex (Bandit), Truck Slam (Snowman)

Frost Walrus, Blaze Heatnix, Skyver and Slash Beast- Mega Man X4

Alignment: Heels

Stable: Mavolution

Theme: Line in The Sand by Motorhead

Note: I forgot about Neon Tiger. He's in the Mavolution

Klonoa: Klonoa

Alignment: Face

Stable: None

Theme: Rock You Like A Hurricane

Finisher: Hurricane Smash, Dreamweavr (Side Control Choke)

Mr. Driller-Mr. Driller

Alignment: Heel

Stable: Namco World Order

Theme: Shinsuke Nakamura Theme

Finisher: Drill Killer (Inverted DDT), Drill Driver (Sit out Piledriver)

Pikachu, Pichu : Pokemon

Alignment:Faces

Stable: Pika Day

Theme: Roar of the Lion (Pikachu), Aiden English (Pichu)

Finisher: Pikalades (Pikachu), Thunderslam (Pikachu)

Bad Rap, Hacks and Spitter: Extreme Dinosaurs

Alignment: Heels

Stable: Reckless Raptors

Theme: Authors of Pain Theme

Kevin McAlister: Home Alone

Alignment: Tweener

Stable:: None

Theme: Back in Black by AC/DC

Harry and Marv: Home Alone

Alignment: Heels

Stable: None

Theme: Brian Kendrick Theme

======Females======

Shura: Soul Calibur 4

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Theme: Nothin' by NORE

Finisher: Bloodshed Bomb, Raijin Kick

Penny Phang: Def Jam Vendetta

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Theme: Going Apeshit by Beyonce

Finisher: Butterfly Twist, Dumped

Maria- An actual Japanese pop singer and rapper

Alignment: Tweener

Stable: Dragon House Mafia

Theme: Helpless Ho by Maria (Despite understanding some Japanese, try listening to this dope track on YouTube)

Yanna and Gilda: MLP

Alignment: Tweeners

Stable: None

Theme: Mandy and Sonya's Theme from WWE currently

Lyra and Bonbon: MLP

Alignment: Faces

Stable: None

Theme: Niki Bella (Lyra), Brie Bella (Bonbon)

That's all the characters I have so far but feel free to give some more suggestions. Now for the characters who got the axe.

=======Pulled Characters======  
Scorpion

Bowser

Vile

Jet Stingray

Harfield and his family

Cutman

Gutsman

Toadette

Jonesy

Jude

Chris McLean

Homer Simpson

-Note-: Homer will not appear again after Week 7. Tricia the Midnight Venus and Snagglepuss will be the new commentators on Battleground on Week 8 and onward. The Midnight Venus did appear in the Vendetta preshow but she will go full time. That's all the axed characters.

That's it for the author's update. As always, Nincub out.


	13. Monday Night Battleground: Week 7

Aa aa

Hello, peeps. Coming at you with another episode of FFW as it invades New York. Feel free to review, favorite and follow this story to keep up with new chapters coming. As always, I do not own anything in this fic except my OCs. Now for the other disclaimer.

W

ARNING: The following content is not suitable for young viewers. Contains intense violence, blood, sexual and mature themes. Don't attempt the stunts performed in this program. It will cause serious injury or death. FFW and Turner Networks are not responsible and they discourage any attempts.

Week 7: Monday Night Battleground

Theme: Back from the Dead Tonight by Skillet

The FFW Army at the NY Islanders' old arena were pumped up for another edition of Battleground. The owner came down the ramp with the cheering crowd. he entered the ring with a mic in his hand and spoke.

Mr. N: What's up, FFW Army?!

The crowd cheered throughout the arena as the owner smirked at the positive feedback. He continued on as the FFW Army listened in.

Mr. N: I have something special for all of you after Ring of Glory. We seen WWE go live with their specials in Saudi Arabia and Australia recently. For the first time ever, FFW will have a World Warriors Cup in none other than…

The crowd wondered where the event will take place until the video showed Wakonda on the screen with the song by The Weekend called Pray For Me ft. Kendrick Lamr. The video showed the huge stadium where the event will take place wotth clips of certain potential superstars and the four trophies with the title popping up on screen fades. The fans screamed reacting to the event as Mr. N continued.

Mr. N: That's right, FFW Army! Wakonda Forever! The World Warriors Cup will determine the best men and women in the world in a 16-man tournament in singles and tag action hence the four trophies on screen. It's all going down two weeks from Ring of Glory at the King Tchala Stadium at Wakonda on TNT! The best men and women in singles and tag action will determine thebest in the world. In the meantime, get ready for the party! Enjoy the show, folks!

The crowd cheered as the owner smirked and left for his office as the commentators Mutton and Homer kick off the broadcast.

Mutton: Hello, everyone from New York at the Nassau Coliseum for Monday Night Battleground! What you heard just then has been confirmed that the first ever World Warrior Cup is coming to Wakonda two weeks after Ring of Glory.

Homer: I'm excited about that! And it's on TNT with limited commercial interruption. But what are we gonna see tonight anyway?

Mutton: We're kicking off the night with a Women's Tag Team contendership match between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka vs. Rouge and Blaze to face Pinkie Pie and Rarity in Miami. But let's start the party with Inuyasha and Rock Lee in a contendership match for the Television Championship.

=======Meaning of Life by The Offspring=======

The crowd cheer/boo as the dog demon came out with a scowl on his face as he kept it moving to the ring.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Japan, The Dog Demon Inuyasha!

Mutton: This is Inuyasha's chance to prove to Lee that he can win this fight to advance to Miami. Rock Lee didn't feel that Dig Dug deserves the contendership for that ambush.

Homer: Dig Dug deserved that spot and you know it! Let the digging master come in and show that mutt how it's done!

Inuyasha entered the ring and stared down the ramp as Guy Worldwide's theme plays.

======We Will Rock You by Queens=======

The crowd cheers as Might Guy and the TV champ raised their fists in the air fired up.  
Vinyl: And from Konoha, Japan and accompanied by Might Guy, The reigning TV Champion, Rock Lee!

Homer: That Bushy Brow kid thinks he can be champ for long! I say no!

Mutton: Come now. Rock Lee seems to be a good choice to represent the Television Championship. Dastardly couldn't even hold on to the belt fair and square.

Homer: Of course he did! Tails and Bushy Brow Jr. screwed him over for it! you seen what Tails did at Vendetta!

Mutton: Well it serves Dastardly right!

As soon as Rock Lee gave the ref the belt, he entered the ring with a fighting stance. The bell rings with the two superstars in a martial arts battle for a minute until Inuyasha stuns the Green Beast in the gut. He followed up with a gutwrench suplex crashing the champion on his face. Lee shook that off and launched himself at Inuyasha with a clothesline and followed that with a jumping knee driver.. Lee stood Inuyasha up only to be met with an elbow smash to the face. Inuyasha does an STO slamming Lee down to the mat. Guy pounded the canvas cheering Lee on and screaming about flames of youth. Back in the ring, Inuyasha climbed onto the top rope and connects with a flying elbow to Lee. He rolls him up for a pin but the ref didn't show up and for one good reason.

BANG!

The sound of a shovel can be heard along with some harsh boos as Dig Dug smirked at Lee and Inuyasha. The duo glared and yelled at the digger as Forest attacked Might Guy with a trashcan and puts him in there. A brawl ensues with the four men as the two Namco characters lay waste to the threat.

Mutton: What the hell? Why is Forest and Dig Dug here? get them out of here!

Hommer: Now that's more like it! Time to see what Dig Dug can do!

Mutton: This is madness! The ref is unconscious and chaos is afoot! Somebody do something out here!

Dig Dug whacks Inuyasha in the face with the shovel busting him open. Lee tries to rescue Inuyasha but Forest kicks him in the head and does a judo throw slamming the champion down on the mat. Inuyasha angry stood back up with adrenaline bulldogs Dig Dug before the digger can swing his shovel onto Lee. The two men pummeled each other on the ground while Forest grabbed the digger's shovel and hurriedly bashes the ref back down and out. the crowd grew angry at the spectacle before them as Dig Dug does the Digbreaker onto Inuyasha while Forrest throws Lee over the ropes nearly knocking over the trashcan that Guy is in. Suddenly, a broadcast intrusion warning came on the Gigatron with a voiceover of the old school trailer announcer guy playing before the message stopping the fight.

"The following announcement is paid for by the Namco World Order! So listen and pay a fuucking tension!"

Pac-Man: All right, motherfuckers! What you're seeing right now is an example of our power! We're taking over FFW and my main man Digs and Forest here are letting you know of this! Those Bushy Brow Bros. don't deserve shit!

The crowd boos at the ghost eater's words as he frowned and yelled.

Pac-Man: Shut the hell up! Dig Dug deserved that title shot and Mr. N and that dog bitch knows it!

Inuyasha: KEH! Who the hell are you to screw my chance at a fucking title?

The crowd cheered at the dog demon as he stood up and pointed his finger at the screen. Lee stood up and joined in on the convo.

Lee: You and your goons of Namco are unyouthful! You had your buddies out here messing up our match! Let alone putting my sensei in the trashcan and knocking the ref out with a shovel!

Dig Dug: I don't give a fuck, Bushy Brow Jr.! I want that damn TB title and if it means coming here with my bro Forest like last week to give you the fucking message upside yo skull, then that's what we do best! Come Ring of Glory, I'll come out TV champion in Miami! Remember that shit!

Forest: And fuck Guy Worldwide and Mr. N!

Pac-Man: That's right! I want that for my bro Digs to get that damn belt! And as for last week, that Hayabusa screwed me over for a chance to rip that belt off of blondie! Pretty soon, all of you assholes will bow down to the Namco World Order and we're gonna turn FFW upside down! Not fucking SWF like last week! That's our fucking job!

Mr. N: THAT'S ENOUGH!

The crowd cheered as the owner came down thee ramp with a mic. Pac-Man grew angry at the fact his message to the FFW Army got disrespected.

Pac-Man: Well look who decided to show his sorry ass here!

Mr. N: Shut your mouth! I'm the boss of FFW not you or SWF from last week! because of Dig Dug and Forest Law's interfering, this match is a no contest!

Inuyasha: Well how the hell am I supposed to get a contendership now?!

Dig Dug: Sucks to be you.

Lee: That's unyouthful of what you did!

Mr. N: How about this! I'll make it a Triple Threat match for the Television Championship match at Miami! And Pac-Man, I haven't forgot about you! If you want to be in the Universal Championship, you'll have to face none other than Mario for the chance! And it happens later in the night!

The crowd cheered some as Pac-Man gave a smug look to them.

Pac-Man: I'm glad you're seeing things our way, man! this is a start for the takeover yet!

Dig Dug: And no bullshit catch, neither! Suck it, dawg!

Mr. N: Oh and one more thing. If any of your goons ambush Mario, the deal is off.

Pac-Man: What?! Damn it, Dig Dug! You and that mouth of yours!

Dig Dug: Don't look at me, dude! I'm just saying.

Mr. N: I'm dead serious! If I find out that Mario gets ambushed before and/or during your match, your spot will go to him.

Pac-Man: You're one crazy bastard!

Mr. N: Well this crazy bastard writes your checks! So there!

The crowd cheered as the owner left for the office and the screen went to the FFW logo. Lee freed Guy out of the trashcan and picked up his belt as the duo left glaring at Forest and Dig Dug. Inuyasha KEH'd and left also.

Mutton: Glad that's over. Pac-Man is so hellbent on taking over FFW. The boss just slated Dig Dug, Inuyasha and Rock Lee for Ring of Glory in a Triple Threat match for the TV belt.

Homer: And I'm glad Pac-Man is set on turning FFW upside down and taking it over.

Mutton: You're crazy if you think Namco World Order is a fit to takeover. Speaking of him, he and Mario will have a last chance to qualify for Ring of Glory. But up next is the Women's tag qualifier. See you then.

======= Press Area========

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were in a interview with Ulala and Aiai. Fluttershy grew fond of the Monkey Ball hero as she stroked his head.

Ulala: We're here with the Slamazon and TV Champion as they are trying to sort out the situation from last week. I'd like to ask you girls. What are your responses to your attackers?

Twilight: I seen the tape of our match last week and the interview with Pac-Man's wife of all people! She and Trixie are after my Slamazon belt. I am not surprised of that at all! Considering earlier in the show tat Pac-Man and his cohorts will quote on quote "Turning FFW upside down!", Ms. Pac-Man is doing just that and Trixie believes she can take me for a fool. Not this time! If you two are woman enough to ambush me and Fluttershy, then come on out here and face us!

Fluttershy: Giganta and Risky Boots wanted that title off my waist ever since I won it in the inaugural match and defended it at Vendetta. i will defend my title against the likes of Giganta and that pirate girl. If they think I'm all sugar, they're sadly mistaken for I have plenty of spice in the cupboards and I'm not afraid to use them. they should've paid attention to my title defense in DC. And I will repeat the same way in Ring of Glory!

Twilight: If any of you girls listening, we the Elements of Harmony will not cower in fear! Clique from Hell and especially the Namco World Order will pay sooner than they think! Ms. Pac-Man and Trixie, if want a shot at my title, I challenge you two in a Handicap match! If you win, tthen the both of you will face at Ring of Glory! If otherwise, then I'll choose who is worthy to face me! Get ready!

Fluttershy: Same thing for Giganta and Risky Boots! I can handle two against one despite my size! Bring it on!

Ulala: You heard that straight from the champs and the boss approves both of their matches! See you then!

Eva: There you are, you little furball! I'm not finished with you!

Aiai grew angry and pointed his finger at the Monstress Among Women. The girls glared at Eva as the latter snarled gripping her dumbbells.

Twilight: You leave him alone and take your anger elsewhere!

Eva: Fuck you, eggheaded bitch! I had to put up with a birddbitch who has my fucking title around her fat ass, a little monkey who thinks it's funny to throw his peels everywhere and now you two punk bitches!

Fluttershy: Who are you calling a punk bitch?! Don't make me lay you out on the ground if you don't leave us alone! Aiai didn't do you any harm!

Eva: Fuck yeah he did! I've been screwed over an opportunity to get my title back and I was one swing away at that birdbitch in order to get it!

Suddenly, a car battery struck Eva inn the head startling Aiai and the girls. When Eva fell to the ground, it was revealed to be Nikki Wong angry staring down the monstress.

Nikki: Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, huh?! You and me int that ring later on dammit! When I'm done with you, that tengu's next for I'll get the gold, sucka!

The Khaki Barn Devil sneered at Eva as she left her writhing in pain. Eva just groggily stood up and growled at the group.

Eva: After I'm done with that nose ringed wearing bitch, you're next! All of you!

The monstress left the group with Twilight glaring at her along with Fluttershy as the camera goes somewhere else.

=========Sky's The Limit- Sasha Banks Theme=========

The crowd cheered as the three kunoichis of Konoha sashayed down the ramp to Sakura's theme. Ino gave some fans hugs and continued o.

Vinyl: The following is a tag team match! From Konoha, Japan accompanied by Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka!

Homer: Well, folks! It's Cherry Boss Time!

Mutton: It's time for those girls to step their game up if they want the tag belts in Miami… IThe boss Sakura is here to make a statement along with Ino.

Homer: They'll have to get past Rouge and Blaze first. The team there used to be a part of a group called the Bad Bitches of Sega before their split in 2010. One of the best women's stables of all time.

The two kunoichis entered the ring as Hinata stayed out while they wait for the other teams to come out.

=========Blayze of Glory=========

The crowd cheers/boos as the two Sonic females walked like Alundra Blayze.

Vinyl: And from Station Square, Rouge and Blaze!

Mutton: Right you are, Homer. These two joined in 2004 fighting alongside Amy, the original Alpha Bitch, Pai and Sarah Bryant, Grace (from Fighting Vipers), Honey (also from Fighting Vipers), Linda from Spikeout, Meemee from Super Monkey Ball , Ulala our interviewer and Gum (Jet Set Radio).

Homer: Those were the days when Nintendo and Sega were at each others throats. Amy was the Alpha Bitch of Sega before Gwen Tennyson of CCW and UVA took the moniker. We need a reunion real soon.

Mutton: That will be spectacular but in the meantime, after this match, we'll show a sneak peek at a documentary on the FWM Network and FFW Channel titled thee Dynasty of Bad Bitches of Sega and How Namco World Order Came To Be.

As soon as Rouge and Blaze entered the ring, the match starts off with Sakura picking up Rouge for a back suplex successfully. Ino and Blaze shoved ar each other until Blaze delivers a Hip toss to the kunoichi. Sakura stood Rouge back up but the bat raked her in the face and does a spinning kick knocking the pinket down. Blaze and Ino fistfight until Ino whips the cat to the ropes and spears her afterwards. Rouge dives from the ropes doing a double ax handle to Sakura and pins her for the win. However, Ino breaks the pin at 2 and she and Rouge were jawing at each other. This gave Sakura the opportunity to attempt a back body drop to the bat and successfully ddoes so. ISakura and Ino smirked but Blaze clotheslines the pinkette and DDTs the blonde Ino to the canvas. The cat pins Ino but she kicks out at 2 continuing the match. Blaze pounds the mat in frustration. Ino quickly rises to her feet and does a Half-Nelson slam followed a legdrop to add insult to injury. Sakura rushes in to knee drive Blaze much to Ino's delight. Rouge charges at Sakura with a boot to the back stunning Sakura and does a twisting backbreaker. Blaze and Rouge double clothesline the blonde as Hinata pounds the mat urging the girls to pull it together. Sakura shook off the pain and delivers a Cherry Bomb to Rouge followed by the Bank Statement. Ino delivers a frog splash to Blaze as the crowd grew hyped as Rouge screams in pain as the Bank Statement locks in. She tried to fight out of the hold but Sakura tightens in preventing Rouge from escaping. Blaze kicks out at 2 and tries to save Rouge but Ino bulldogs her as Sakura smirks at the pain she's giving to the bat. The bat couldn't take it and taps out as the kunoichi advance to Ring of Glory.

The crowd cheered as Hinata enters to celebrate with Sakura and Ino with the victory. Rouge and Blaze grumbled and left the area as the ref raised the girls' hands in victory.

Vinyl: Here are tyour winners, Sakura and Ino!

Mutton: Sakura and Ino is going to Miami for the Women's Tag Championship! What a win the girls need.

Homer: It's a shame the former members of Bad Bitches of Sega couldn't stamp the win. Better luck next time.

Mutton: As promised, here's a sneak peek at one of two documentaries, NWO: Namco World Order's Uprising.

========Video Promo=======

Narrator: A dawn of a new stable will change the game of FFW. One of the current notorious groups in fiction wrestling rises up to turn the business upside down and take it over. But various events lead up to this point on that gave birth to it. A yellow ghost eater with a vision.

Pac-Man stands up tall with Dig Dug and Mappy at Forcemania 5 after winning the FFW Championship against Bowser wearing his red superhero mask smiling at the crowd.

Pac-Man: That's right, brothers! Pac-Mania is running wild!

Over time, Pac-Man and other Namco characters had groomed themselves to be the GOATs of fiction wrestling wowing fans from around the world. That is until Battle Games.

Pac-Man, Dig Dug, Ms. Pac-Man, Wild Dog, and Mappy grew angry at Mario's success and Naruto's also. The ghost eater ripped his red mask to shreds shocking the crowd after winning the Intercontinental Championship from the plumber despite the latter getting a bigger ovation. The ghost eater attacked Mario and Mega Man with a Pac-Buster each while Dig Dug whacks Yoshi and Ryu in the face with a shovel causing boos. The ghost eater grew angry and spoke his mind.

Pac-Man: You guys are all the same! We break our backs day in and day out! We put FFW on the map for years and yet you still worship Mario and Naruto like the sorry pieces of shit you really are! Now it's our turn, brother! We're going to shit all over you for a new era is running wild!

A vision so deadly that Pac-Man is willing to run wild in order to do so. In this special, join us on the FFW Channel and FwM Network as we do a retrospective on some of the Namco icons before the notorious stable came into being.

NWO: Namco World Order's Uprising available now on FFW Channel and FWM Network on Demand.

======Back To Ringside=====

Mutton: This documentary is deep in history. Pac-Man used to be a friend to all. He and his cohorts but after winning the Intercontinental title did it all change.

Homer: Oh come on! Pac-Man can't be blamed for how he feels. He shaped the company before Mario, Naruto or Mickey Mouse could. He sick of not being acknowledged at a high caliber like the rest of the company's top stars. So he should take over FFW the way he knows how. And that's running wild!

Mutton: If you ask me, Pac-Man is a control freak and a bully! Anyway, catch it on demand on the mentioned networks along with Bad Bitches of Sega in which we'll show later on. For now, Wild Dog and Duncan square off next in a hardcore match. Followed by Combo Breaker, Dastardly and Muttley vs. Vincent Brooks, Harold and Batsu in 6-man action. See you then.

=========Namco World Order=======

In the locker room, Ms. Pac-Man had a smug look on her face as she sported a Namco world order jersey along with the members. Asuka and Xiaoyu were chilling while Wild Dog gets ready for his match. The rest listened in on Pac-Man's message of the night.

Pac-Man: All right, motherfuckers! We sent a message out there during dogbitch and bushy brow kid's match that we're not fucking around! I say Digs and Forest here did a good job with that.

Dig Dug: Hell yeah! they didn't see it coming at all! Heh heh!

Forest: Not to mention we got a documentary about us! Now that's cool!

Pac-Man: You know what would be cooler, brother? Five pieces of gold brought here in the locker room! We sure punched our tickets.

Yoshimitsu: But you gotta beat that moustached loser to face Naruto and that Hayabusa chump.

Pac-Man: No shit. And when I beat his ass, Naruto and Hayabusa is next! And when I win this shit, I'll really be the face of FFW and we'll eventually become the GOATs like we intended to being!

Ms. Pac-Man: Twilight better get ready for this shit! That Slamazon title will be mine!

Asuka: Yep! Yep! But we need a women's TV belt somewhere.

Xiaoyu: How about me?

Taki: No. it should be me that will ambush the shy pink one's match.

Nina: I should ambush Fluttershy!

Maxi: Uhh. This isn't getting anywhere. Can't we just vote on who would do it?

After the voting, Nina was voted in to do the deed. A knock sounded as Maxi answered it revealing to be a newcomer to the staff being Maud Pie. She had grey-blue hair in a hime-style cut and is slender with a large bust wearing a FFW staff shirt. She spoke in a monotone voice.

Maud: Is Wild Dog in there? He's on right now.

Maxi: Sure. Wild Dog, bro. Time for you to kick that unibrowed bastard's ass right now!  
Mappy: Yeah! Get your ass out there!

Wild Dog: I'm comin', hell! At least, I'm not backstage brawling this time.

Maud ushered Wild Dog out after Dig Dug hands her a sledgehammer for the mercenary to use for his match against Duncan.

Maud: He wants you to have this.

Wild Dog: I'm going to enjoy bludgeoning that punk ass out there! Hell yeah!

Maud: iInteresting working here at FFW. Not the same as working at my family's rock farm but at least my sister is a superstar here.

======Down With The Sickness by Disturbed=======

The crowd boos as the juvie bastard rode in on his makeshift bike to the ring. He hopped off and cracked his knuckles and slipped on the brass knuckles.

Vinyl: The following is a hardcore match! From Toronto, Canada, Duncan!

Mutton: That delinquent is at it again? He's asking for punishment like the last time!

Homer: If he wins here, he'll have another chance at Ring of Glory. Nothing to worry about.

Mutton: If you say so.

As soon as Duncan entered the ring, he flipped the bird at some then yelled at them to shut up.

Duncan: How about you assholes shut the fuck up!

=========Wild Dog Theme from Time Crisis 3========

The crowd booed with some cheers from Namco fans as the mercenary plastered a scowl. He gripped the sledgehammer staring at Duncan wanting to kick his ass.

Vinyl: And from the VSSE, Wild Dog!

MMutton: Wild Dog is a champion in his own right. Winning 3 Hardcore titles and 2 Televisions as well.

Homer: Oh, shit! Ther're not waiting around any longer! Look!

The mercenary ran in the ring after Duncan and swings his sledgehammer in the juvie's ribs. Duncan ignoring the pain socked Wild Dog in the face busting him open. Both exchanged shots with their weapons until Wild Dog stuns Duncan with a punch to the face and followed it up with a Hammerlock DDT to the butt of the sledgehammer busting Duncan's face. the mercenary attempts to do a fireman's carry slam but Duncan strikes Wild Dog breaking the hold. the juvie delivers a twisting backbreaker to the mercenary and stomped on him repeatedly until Wild Dog rolls away. the mercenary stands up quickly and does a Dragon Suplex to the juvie bastard. Duncan kicked out at 2 after Wild Dog does a swinging neckbreaker pin combo. The two men thrashed each other with chairs in the face and ribs as they grunted in pain. Duncan delivered a DDT to the mercenary hitting his face on the chair breaking it in the process. The crowd went apeshit at the spectacle as both men were battered and bloodied like stuck pigs. Wild Dog shook off the pain and delivered the stun gun move to Duncan. He hooked the leg for the win but Duncan kicks out at 2.5. Duncan angrily punched the mercenary in the nuts and does a Slam Duncan to the man and pins him for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd boos at Duncan as he won the contendership but a sledgehammer shot to the head knocked him out cold. The crowd cheered for Kiba was the one who swung the weapon onto Duncan. Akamaru barked loudly as the duo growled at the two downed men. He took the mic from the ref as he yelled at the two.

Kiba: You two think you can handle the dog? Bitch please! I'm the 4x champ! 4 fucking times!

The dog man left as the crowd murmured at the display going on. the medics Claire Temple (Night Nurse) and Dr. Stewart came to the scene and carried Wild Dog and Duncan out of the ring to the trainer's room.

Mutton: three matches down but Duncan is not the only one who wants the belt from Wild Dog. Kiba wants to make it 5 times that he won the Hardcore belt.

Homer: Things are going to roll here.

Mutton: Just got word from the boss. Kiba Inuzuka vs. Duncan next week on Battleground. If Kiba wins, he's in. but coming up, 6-man action with Team Breakers Club and Team Vincent. Afterwards, two handicap matches are up next. See you then.

======Press Area=====

Maud Pie's first interview is with Francine Ranquist and Joan Jackman.

Maud: Hello and we're here with Francine Ranquist and Joan Jackman. What are your plans tonight as you face Mama R. after the final qualifier for the tag team championship?

Joan: I'm glad you asked, young lady. My client here is ready for a challenge. She smells opportunity and when she adds Mama Robotnik to the list with Leshawna, she will turn heads and be noticed as the next champion. As her advocate, I will get her there sooner than the FFW Army thinks.

Maud: Thank you for your time. Good luck in the match. It rocks.

=======Backstage Brawl========

Nina ambushed Fluttershy along with Xiaoyu and Asuka helping out. the three women cracked their knuckles making the champion quiver in fear.

Nina: Nice belt you're wearing, little girl.

Xiaoyu: It's too bad we're going to- uhh. What are we doing again?

Asuka: We're gonna kick that girl's ass for that shiny belt she's wearin', dummy! Nina here will nab your damn title off your waist.

Nina: Any words before your doom is sealed?

Fluttershy: Get away from me! I heard of that gang of Pac-Man's and people like you do not deserve this TV belt! It's for everyone who is fair and worked hard to get it!

Asuka: That's it! Let's just beat the hell out of her already!

The three girls grabbed Fluttershy as she tried to fight her way out of the grip. Asuka threw punches at the pinkette but misses while Nina kicks her and Xiaoyu grips her in a half-nelson hold. Fluttershy screams for help as she thrashes around to get free but the three Tekken girls were giving her an unfair advantage.

Asuka: Sucks doesn't it? your Elements buddies can't do a damn thing about it! Hahahaha!

Xiaoyu: Yeah! Beating up girls for fun is really fun! Yay!

Nina: Less yacking, more beating!

Fluttershy: OOOF! HELP!

The three girls were unaware that they were in for it when trashcans and carts were thrown hitting them. they lost their grip on Fluttershy when Kasumi, Ayane and Rainbow Dash came in to the rescue. The three girls ran up to the Tekken girls as Rainbow popped off at the mouth at Asuka.

Rainbow: You leave Flutters alone! Why don't you cowards take us on!

Asuka: Bring it, bitches!

Nina: When we're done with you, that pink crybaby will be back to being torn a new one!

Xiaoyu: Yeah! For Namco World Order!

Kasumi: How about we rip those pigtails off you and stuff your mouth with them!

Ayane: I say we rip all the Tekken bitches' arms off and beat their asses with them!

Nina: Likewise!

Asuka: Bring it, bitches!

Rainbow: Rock and roll!

And so the two groups brawled each other wrecking props in the process. Screaming and yelling can be heard catching the attention of Yoshi and Bulls-Eye. The two reptiles cheered and whopped at the catfight. The pterodactyl played Whup Dat Trick from the Hustle and Flow soundtrack making the situation worse. Rainbow grabbed Nina by the ponytail and slammed her to the wall. Asuka and Kasumi popped off at the mouth while fistfighting and Ayane hits Xiaoyu with a cart across the face busting her open. Fluttershy grabbed her TV belt and hits Asuka with it. the Kazama girl yelled in pain and anger as Rainbow added insult to injury by hitting her with a DDT to the floor. Nina bulldogs Rainbow and beats up on her until Fluttershy dropkicks her and drags her by the ponytail to the ninjas. After Kasumi and Ayane dunks Xiaoyu upside down in the trashcan, they pummeled Nina and followed up with a Buzzsaw Kick from the ginger. Asuka growled and charged after Rainbow but was sprayed in the face with the fire extinguisher and struck her down with it. This gave time for the girls to leave the Tekken fighters hanging as they run off. Bulls-Eye andYoshi high fived as they enjoyed the fight but the two Tekken girls Asuka and Nina growled at the reptiles and chased them somewhere else.

=======Mr. N's office=======

The owner facepalmed at the brawl on screen as he rubbed his temples. He thought about another way to settle the matches for Twilight and Fluttershy.

Mr. N: The Namco World Order is always running wild. One way to another. I gotta change plans for Fluttershy and fast.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Yoshi and Bulls-Eye from earlier. The owner groaned as the dinosaur quickly shuts and locks the door.

Yoshi: We gotta hide, man!

Bulls-Eye: Yeah! Two homicidal chicks are after us!

Mr. N: Two? What happened to Xiaoyu? And what did you two do to piss them off?

Yoshi: Bulls-Eye thought it was a good idea to play that song weeks ago.

Bulls-Eye: Oh come on. I like a good catfight with music. As for Pigtails, she's in the trashcan because of Kasumi and Ayane.

The owner facepalmed at this as he sighed.

Mr. N: So that's what happened. Well you two better get her out of the trashcan.

Yoshi: Are you nuts? there's three girls of the Namco World Order gang out for our blood!

Mr. N: Just do it. besides, you two can't hide in my office. Find somewhere else to hide and by the way, Bulls-Eye. You got a match with Spike tonight against the Kongs. I suggest you stay out of trouble before your match.

Bulls-Eye: What the psycho girls?

Mr. N: Just do it and you'll be out of trouble.

The two reptiles left the office as they free Xiaoyu from the trashcan quickly and hid somewhere. The two girls whizzed by the office looking for the two reptiles.

Nina: When I get my hands on those idiots! I'll put the paws on them yet!

Asuka: Yeah! Hey! Where's Xiaoyu? Did we leave her in the trash thanks to those DOA bitches?

Nina: Asuka, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me that earlier? Nevermind! She'll find aa way out of it! Let's just find that Rainbow brat and her friends!

Asuka: Yeah-yeah-yeah!

Nina: What are you, Muttley?! Just keep up!

Asuka grumbled like Yosemite Sam as they rushed down the halls.

=========Ringside======

The crowd boos as Combo Breaker, Dick Dastardly and Muttley smirked in the ring. He picked up the mic and spoke to the audience. the leader puts his hand up as he starts the roast.

Combo: All right, assholes! When my hand goes up, your mouth goes shut! Anyway, in the good ol' stompin' grounds of New York's hockey team, we're going to whup a certain boxer wearing bastard and the illegitimate son of Napoleon Dynamite! Who the hell knows who the third buttwipe they're having in their corner.

Dastardly: You ninnies come out here if you want to put your money where your mouth is.

Muttley: YYeah-yeah-yeah!

Dastardly: That's right, Muttley. I say you fetch those fools right now!

Muttley: Medal?

Dastardly: No, you don't get a medal if you do!

Muttley: Sasham-Rahsham-Fasham-RAO Rick Rassily!

Combo: Hell no, man! Vincent and his pals better get there monkey asses out here like the cowards they are!

Muttley: Yeah-yeah-yeah! Rasham-Roshim, rucking cowards!

The canine pilot snickered as the three rivals came down there with Captain N present.. Combo had a smug look on his face as Vincent marched up to the heel.

Vincent: Talking all that shit, huh? You and your motley crew are going to get fucked up right now!

Muttley: Sasham-Roshim-Rashim, RBoxer Boy!

Vincent: Shut it, mutt! I'll drag you to the pound once we're done with those two over there!

Capt. Falcon: Show me your moves!

Combo: I'll show you my moves all right! Let's bust these sons of bitches, boys!

The bell rings as the two teams brawled with Combo decking Vincent in the face and spears him to the mat. Muttley ran at Harold and bit him on the leg without the ref noticing that. the camper yelped in pain as the dog slammed him to the mat with a DDT. Dastardly handled Capt. Falcon but the racer does a powerbomb to the pilot as Muttley laughed and snickered as Dastardly glared and squeezed his nose making the canine mutter under his breath. Vincent got Combo in a headlock and slams him to the mat and stomps on him. Combo rolled away but was clotheslined by Harold whistling for Vincent to deal with him. ZThe engineer does a knee driver to Combo and pins him but the brute powers out at 2.

Vincent pounded the mat in anger but Combo picks him up by the head and butts him back down. he repeated this until he busted the engineer in the face open. The brute then does a nasty Northern Lights Suplex knocking out the engineer's teeth out. Falcon and Dastardly fist fight in a corner as the pilot had a sneaky trick by lowblowing the racer in the balls. He then called Muttley over to the wincing bounty hunter and tackles him to the mat. They stomped and mugged him as Harold with the car battery hits both heels in the back with it freeing the racer. Captain Falcon got up quickly and unleashed a Falcon Punch to Dick Dastardly wowing the crowd. Vincent growled in anger as he bulldogs Combo and does the Rum and Choke squeezing the life out of him. The two fight for control a the brute moved around the ring with the engineer still applying the hold. Muttly snickered and grabbed some steps from under the ring and ran from behind and bludgeons Vincent in the head with it. Worst of all, Combo gave the engineer a black eye and escapes the hold. Harold charged at Muttley with a clothesline tackling the pilot down to the mat and the two scuffled. Dastardly groggily got up from the Falcon Punch but was knocked back down with a Falcon Kick to the face. Captain Falcon goes for the pin but Combo and Muttley breaks the pin at 2.75. Combo smirked at the steps Muttley brought and used it on an angry Vincent charging at the brute. Bincent roared in rage only to be met with a strike to the body with the barbed wired steps. The engineer cried out in pain and agony as Combo smirked and delivers the Breaking Bonds making the crowd cringe as the brute pins for the win ending the match at 3.

The match ended as the brute smirked with the three rivals beaten and battered. He smiled and whistled for Bio Rex, Waluigi, Chukklez and Sketch as the four joined the mugging of the three men. The crowd booed as Waluigi wahacks Harold with a racket with Bio Rex pulling out a trashcan. Waluigi picks up the camper yelling and dunks him in there. He did the Dab as the crowd boos. Bio Rex and Captain Falcon fist fight near the announcer's table while Dr. Stewart and Claire The Night Nurse rushed to the bleeding Vincent and puts him on a stretcher. Claire glared at Waluigi and Bio Rex for putting Harold in the trashcan. She freed the groggily camper and ordered the medics to get them both out of the arena. Chukklez and Sketch blindsides Falcon knocking him out cold as the boos grew louder. Combo laughed himself silly as he yelled at the medics.

Combo: That's right! Carry them outta here! Come Ring of Glory, you'll have your work cut out for ya! Hahahahaha!

The seven men cackled like clowns as Claire facepalmed at their behavior. Capt. Falcon was helped out of the arena by his fellow friend and racer Dr. Stewart. Blood and Vincent's teeth were littered across the mat as Combo picked up a gold tooth.

Mutton: Yes! I love it! I can't wait for Ring of Glory when Combo Breaker beats up on Vincent. Coming up, Eva and Nikki Wong will face off in a last woman standing match. See you then.

=======Press Area========

Toadette stood with Spike and Bulls-Eye as the dinosaurs were pumped up for their matche tonight.

Toadette: Hello! Toadette here and I'm with the qualifiers being Spike and Bulls-Eye as they will face off against Donkey and Diddy Kong for the chance to be in FFW Tag Championship. How's it going being back into action?

Spike: It's totally Triassic, mushroom lady. I've been itching to be in action for so long now. Those Kongs better get ready tonight for we'll spike 'em!

Bulls-Eye: That's right! And after we take down the Kongs, we'll fossilize the tag champs! Spike: Those Namco World Order punks are a bunch of rats! They always terrorize anybody they see fit! King and Big Baldy, after we win tonight, we're coming for you next and fossilize ya!

The two dinosaurs high fived as the Toad girl smiled.

Toadette: Thank you, gentlemen. I wish you the best tonight. Catch Spike and Bulls-Eye later tonight.

=========6teen Gals=====

The three girls were discussing Nikki's match with Eva as the Khaki Barn Devil grabbed a barbed 2x4 with Jen and Caitlin worried.

Jen: Nikki, you should be careful out there! Eva is a dangerous woman. She'll cream you in a second!

Nikki: I am not scared of the self-proclaimed Monstress Among Women. If she wants to be big and bad, I'm the Khaki Barn Devil and I will give her the Khaki Clothesline From Hell!

Caitlin:That's the spirit! But why are you using a barbed wood thingy?

Nikki: This? I'm gonna make that monstress a stuck pig. That's what I'm going to do!

Jen: You better be sure about that.

Nikki: Are you kidding? She couldn't handle Samus, Nyotengu, and Buttercup. There's no way in hell I should be worried. It's time to slay a monstress.

The Khaki Barn Devil left the locker room with the weapon as the two other girls shrugged at her decision.

=======Braun Stroman Theme=======

The crowd boos as the Monstress Among Women marched down the ramp with her dumbbells as she stopped and roared with her fists in the air. She then entered the ring posing and pacing like a lion as she waits.

Vinyl: The following is a last woman standing match! From Toronto, Canada! The Monstress Among Women, Eva!

Mutton: This girl is not to be messed with. this one is hungry for her title and is dangerous when desperate.

Homer: I wouldn't want to be locked up in a cage with her. You have to be an idiot to do that!

Mutton: I don't want to do that. Her opponent will suffer tonight if not careful.

========Barracuda========

The crowd cheers as the Khaki Barn Devil marches to the ring with her 2x4. She had a smug look on her face looking at Eva as the latter growled.

Vinyl: And from—

The two girls charged at each other with weapons in hand. Nikki swings her 2x4 whacking Eva in the ribs leaving a gash from the barbs. The monstress swings the weights at Nikki but dodges. They dropped the weapons using their fists instead. They fought near the steps at the ring as eNikki DDTs Eva on the ground. She then picks up Eva and Irish whips her to the barricades and suplexes her hard on her back. Eva rolls away and does a Oklahoma Slam to the brunette. She then powerslams Nikki to the floor and roars loud as the crowd boos. She stared at the stage and smirked as she drags Nikki to the stage where Mutton and Homer's table is. The announcers gasped as Eva went behind the stage and starts pushing and lifting it.

Mutton: Oh no! That woman is crazy! She's going to use the stage to knock Nikki out cold.

Homer: Oh, shit! This is going to be cool! I'm at the edge of my seat!

Mutton: Come on, Homer! Let's get out of here!

The Khaki Barn Devil tried to get up as Eva struggles with the stage. The announcers ran to the opposite side to the North side of the barricades. Nikki tried to get up but was too late as the stage lays on topof her legs making her curse and shriek. The crowd gasped at this as the monstress roars in triumph. The refs thought Nikki was unfit to battle any further. As they called the other officials out there to free her from the rubble. The crowd cheered at least Nikki wasn't maimed. They decided to call off the match.

Ref: Call off the match!vGet a medic over here! Hurry up!

Nikki: AAAAAAHH! My legs! (hisses) AAAAAHHH!

Eva smirked as her song plays as she leaves the arena. Wyatt seeing his friend in pain and agony rushes to Eva with a mic as he blocked her path.

Wyatt: Eva! Eva! How could you do something like that?! that's my friend out there! She's a human being too! How could you do something like this? !

The coffee lover said with anger as the crowd booed harshly at Eva. The monstress stood there for a few seconds and turned to the mic that Wyatt is holding.

Eva: I did my fucking job if you must know! Mr. N said Last Woman Standing, well!

She raised her fists in the air and smirked as the crowd boos. She turned to Wyatt and picks him up and dunks him in the trashcan as his legs stick out kicking. She grabbed the mic and yelled in the trashcan.

Eva: That's why I did it!

The camper scowled and threw the mic in the trash with Wyatt. The theme continued as the camper headed for the locker room. The commentators came back to their table set up as they sighed with relief that they were in one piece.

Homer: That was awesome! Let's see that again nexttime! Woohoo!

Mutton: Are you insane?! Nikki goot her legs crushed and who knows how she will be able to compete. Eva ought to be ashamed of herself! Anyway, we have the final slot up for grabs for the Tag Championship and the handicap match with Twilight Sparkle. We'll keep you posted on Nikki's condition. See you then.

=======Backstage=======

Eva walked down the halls with her weights as a pissed off Mr. N stops her. he narrowed his eyes at her as he wanted no excuses.

Mr. N: Eva, what the fuck?! because of you, Nikki's legs is broken to the point that she could've been killed by that stage! What do you have to say for yourself?!

Eva: You said Last Woman Standing and I did just that! I did my damn job out there! You should be thankful the fans loved it.

Mr. N: Oh come on! the fans thought Nikki was about to be crushed! Gimme a break! Can you fucking understand that?!

Eva growled as she gripped her weights tightly and screamed at the boss's face.

Eva: I don't give a damn about that shit! I'm the Monstress Among Women and I will destroy anyone in the way of my title! whether it's the birdbitch, the bounty bitch, the eggheaded moro and those damned elements! I will crush them too just like I did that so called Khaki Barn Devil! I made an example out of her! Come Ring of Glory, I will get my title back!

She angrily stomped off in a rage as the owner shook his head in disgust. He left for his office unaware that Caitlin blindsided Eva to the wall in anger as he turned around hearing screams.

Caitlin: You think you can hurt my friend?! I'm the Lunatic Mistress! You don't want to mess with me!

Eva: Time for you to get these hands!

The two brawled and shoved each other to the wall. They scuffled as the owner yelled for them to stop.

Mr. N: Hey! Stop that! Caitlin, get off her! Cut that out!

The two girls tussled as Jen ran in to split the fight between the two girls. Eva and Caitlin growled at each other with fists balled. The blonde shouted at the camper's face.

Caitlin: I will challenge you and that rtengu for the title! I'll make you regret what you did!

Eva: Well you got yourself a death wish, blondie! When I'm finished with you, I'm coming after that birdbitch! Both of you will get these hands!

The camper left as the blonde glared in anger at her. Jen and Mr. N shook their heads but understood where the blonde was coming from.

=====Extreme Dinosaurs========

The crowd cheered as the triceratops and the tyrannodon walked down theramp with Chedra.

Vinyl: The following is a tag team match! From Planet #3, Spike and Bulls-Eye of the Extreme Dinosaurs!

Homer: Those prehistoric freaks have been out of action and now h they're ready to fossilize them!

Utton: Fossilize?

Homer: thy're the ones who had the catchphrase not me!

The two dinosaurs entered the ring with Vhedra staying out as the next group came down.

========DK Rap=====

The crowd cheered as the Kongs went down the ramp and did the DS crotch smash. They beat their chest and did somersaults to the ring.

Vinyl: And their opponents from DK Isles, The Kongs!

Mutton: Also back in action is the Kongs. They're matched with those two dinosaurs with power and tricky maneuvers.

Homer: I don't care who wins this match. Namco World Order will keep their belts where they belong.

Spike and Donkey Kong are active while their partners wait at the ropes. The match starts with rhe two powerhouses in a tie up but Spike wins the chainwrestling battle and does an armlock takedown. The triceratops does an elbow drop to the gorilla and goes for a pin only for Diddy to break it up. DK rose to his feet and does a Vertebreaker to the triceratops followed by a splash from the top rope and pins him but Bulls-Eye breaks the pin. Donkey and Spike punch at each other until they clinched with the triceratops kneeing DK in the gut followed by a German Suplex. DK groggily gets up and dodges Soike's attacks and whips him to the ropes. When the dino came back, DK throws the triceratops in the air like a flapjack as he falls down to the mat. The gorilla does an elbow drop to the dino. The triceratops gets up and kicks the gorilla in the gut and whips him to the turnbuckle stunning him. Spike rams the gorilla a couple times until the two had fists flying. The triceratops stunned DK with a punch to the jaw and picks him up for a Superplex and it succeeds. The giants groaned as they crawled to get the pin until DK pins the triceratops but he kicks out at 2.

Both pairs tag in their partners with Diddy Kong monkey flipping onto Bulls-Eye and does a Hurracanrana to the pterodactyl. Bulls-Eye got back up and delivers a spinning neckbreaker to the spidermonkey and delivers a jumping elbow drop to add insult to injury. The pterodactyl picks up Diddy only to get punched in the face and breaking free. The two circled shooting for an opening as Diddy did some acrobatic moves dodging Bulls-Eye and leapfrogging him. The spidermonkey delivers a snap suplex from behind sending the pterodactyl down with a thud. The spidermonkey pins Bulls-Eye only for Spike to break up the pin saving the match.. Diddy pounded the mat in frustration but yelped as the dinosaur does an Atomic Drop crashing the monkey down. the pterodactyl climbed to the ropes and does a Swanton Bomb connecting to the spidermonkey. The crowd grew anxious as the pterodactyl pins him only for Donkey Kong to split up the pin. Diddy Kong took the opportunity to deliver a Simian Spike to the pterodactyl and pin him again only for Spike to stop the pin. Bulls-Eye with determination delivers a Triassic Slam to the spidermonkey ending the match at 3 with the help of Spike stopping Donkey Kong from saving Diddy.

The two teams shook hands as the crowd cheered for a great match. The cheers turn to boos as King and Marduk ambush them hitting them with their title belts. The two groups brawled as Donkey and Diddy took the opportunity to leave the arena.

Mutton: What the hell is going on?! Those two never learn to quit ambushing!

Homer: NWO is in charge, Tommy. This is their yard and what they say and do goes.

Mutton: Well this has gone long enough. Somebody stop these two right now.

The heels were still brawling with the two dinosaurs until T-Bone, Steggs and Hard Rock came in to the rescue overwhelming King and Marduk. The brawl went on for few minutes until security came to split up the brawlers. A large muscular bald Russian man with a ban aid looking thing on his nose wearing a black shirt and jeans was apart of the security team along with another bald guy who is smaller than the Russian but has scars on his neck and bare chested. They are Arii and Ruffneck taking Jude and Jonesy's place as they haul King and Marduk. The Namco brute yelled as he tried to get at the dinosaurs.

Arii: No more dino for youski! Time to take out the trash!

Marduk: Get your fucking hands off me! Let me at those Jurassic Park wannabes!

Ruffneck: You and Pussycat should be lucky to be leaving this ring alive!

King: "Who the hell are you calling a pussycat?!" "I'll kick your ass if you call me that one more time!"

Arii: Shut it, kitty! It is you who will get ass kicked to and fro!

The two circuit fighters hauled the Namco characters out of the arena as they cursed and thrashed. The dinosaurs high fived each other as the commentators announced other matches.

Muttin: With Arii and Ruffneck out of the way kicking those two ruffians out, we have a few more matches left. We have Twilight in a handicapped match and then Fluttershy facing off against Giganta and Risky Boots for their chance to face the champs. After those will Francine and Sabrewulf face off against a newcomer being Ryu and Chun-Li.

Homer: It all leads up to the main event being Pac-Man vs. Mario in a steel cage escape only match for the last chance to qualify for the Universal title.

Mutton: The closer will be a crowning ceremony for the first Bantamweight Champion, Princess Zelda. See you then.

=======Outside the arena========

An SUV with a dragon insignia on the hood pulled up to the arena as the eight members got out of the SUV limo. The first was the leader is a large built Japanese man with a hat worn backwards wearing shades on his face sporting agoatee. He wore phat farm clothes as he surveyed the area. Beside him was Penny Phang, his main squeeze wearing her attire from Def Jam. Nyne, a Cali street fighter wearing a bandana, Cruz, the muscle of the group wearing a shirt with his name on it and sporting a bandana. A medium build Japanese man wore sunglasses with a wild hairdo who works for the yakuza secretly. Two famous Japanese rappers er, three rappers being Dabo, S-Word and Maria smirked as they marvel the arena. Lastly, a ninja with fishnet stockings and riskay outfit being Shura smirked at the fact that it's time to show the world who they are.

Tank: So this is the place.

Nyne: You better believe it, dawg! We're goin' r\to be reppin' the gangstas across the world!

Cruz: Hombre, we haven't signed the contract in Mr. N's office yet! Don't get ahead of yourself.

Nyne: Come on, dawg! How many folks you know in the fighting circuit in the streets you know gets a second chance like this?

Cruz: Well there is that clown and his freaky lookin' amigo.

Tank: You mean Chukklez and Sketch? Those guys are a trip. it's a small world after all.

Nyne: singing It's a small world much to the others chagrin.

Tank: NOOOO! Anything but that!

Penny: Never mind him baby. Let's just go and sign our contracts.

Tank: Ya know, baby. Thanks for remindin' me about it. We're going to be repping as the Dragon House Mafia! Let's find the boss man and kick some asses out here. Cruz and Masa, get Nyne before he causes a scene.

Nyne: Hey!

Shura, Dabo, S-Word, Maria laughed much to Nyne's embarrassment as the group entered the doors. Inside, they searched for the office spotting Arii and Ruffneck dragging a screaming Marduk and King to who the hell knows where. Tank sweatdropped at his fellow brawlers but glared when Nyne began to sing that song.

Tank: Don't even think about it.

=====In Mr. N's office====

Mr. N sat with Fluttershy with a worried look onhis face.

Mr. N: Are you sure you want to do this handicapped match after that ambush Nina, Asuka and Xiaoyu planned?

Fluttershy: Yes. No matter what happens, I will show everybody that I can be a fighting champion just like any other woman in the locker room. That means taking on a challenge like the one tonight.

Mr. N: I don't like this but I respect your choice and as a champion, I cannot blame you. All I can say is good luck out there.

Fluttershy nodded as she smiled and heads for the arena where Pinkie and Rarity are waiting. The boss then spotted the DHM as he saw the contracts. Tank shook the owner's hand as he speaks on behalf of his crew. The owner noticed Nyne with a hand print on his face and continued.

Mr. N: Nice to see you all here with the contract I presume. And why is your buddy showing a hand print on his face?  
Tank: Likewise. And as for Nyne, let's just say that a blonde chick with an NWO symbol slapped the flavor out of mouth.

Nyne: Don't blame me for digging fine ass honeys here.

Tank: I swear that the thirst is real. Anyway, we're looking forward to be in FFW although we're not strangers to fighting and wrestling .

Mr. N: I see. Once you sign the contract, you eight will be FFW superstars. I take it you guys read the fine print carefully before coming here to sign?

The group nodded in satisfaction as the owner smirked. They signed the contracts and afterwards were they officially in the roster.

Mr. N: Splendid. Starting next week, I will put one of you in a match. Tank, you can debut against Arthur Read. Nyne and Cruz will go against Buster and Binky. Shura, Penny and Maria will go against Francine F., Muffy and Sue Ellen week after Ring of Glory. Dabo and S-Word, you two will be in a tag match showcase at Ring of Glory kickoff show against Eliot amnd Brad Wong. Masa will go toe to toe with Bio Rex next week. Sounds like a deal?

The crew smirked in satisfaction as the owner felt pleased at the response.

Mr. N: Good. And again, welcome to the FFW family.

Tank shook the owner's hand and left with his crew as the camera goes back to ringside.

=========Layla Theme=====

The crowd cheers as the pinkette walked down the ramp with her title around her waist. Pinkie and Rarity were beside her as they marched to the ring dancing.

Vinyl: The following is a handicapped match! From Ponyville, Equestria and accompanied by the reigning tag champions, The reigning Women's TV champion, Fluttershy!

Mutton: This is a challenge Fluttershy decides to face as a fighting champion.

Homer: Why didn't she back down? Giganta and Risky will get her!

Mutton: Fluttershy has the blood of aa champion. She's willing to bring the belt week after week. if that means getting clobbered by two girls, then at least she's putting her money where her mouth is.

The pinkett handed the ref her belt as she wited for opponents tp cpme out. Pinkie and Rarity waved and blew kisses to the fans and bronies as they absorbed the cheers.

=====Paige's Theme=====

The crowd boos as the supervillain and the pirate came down the ramp with smirks on their faces. Fluttershy had a determinaed look on her face as she stares down her opponents.

Vinyl: And from Metropolis and Scuttle Town, Giganta and Risky Boots!

Mutton: Those two were responsible for attacking Fluttweshy and the other girls last week. Giganta wanted that title away from Fluttershy as soon as possible.

Homer: But Risky wants it more than the gifor more .

The two entered the ring with Risky Boots active while her potential competitor stood at the apron. The match starts off with Fluttershy and Risky circling each other until the pinkete shoots in for a sideslam but the pirate dodges and does a Hhurracanrana. The pirate stomps on Fluttershy and repeats it again after the count stopped at 4. The pinkette dodges the stomp and gets up to deliver a spinning kick to Risky knocking her to the mat. She then climbs to the top rope and does a flying elbow to the pirate andhooks the leg. However, Giganta kicks Fluttershy in the head breaking the pin. Giganta helps Risky to her feet and the two heels gunned for Fluttershy by doing a double neckbreaker plowing her to the mat. The two women taunted at the pinkette to get up as they laughed. Pinkie and Rarity outside the ring yell at the girls to stop picking onher. Fluttershy gets up slowly and does an STO to Risky catching her off guard. However, Giganta picks up the pinkette and does a chokeslam crashing the girl to the mat. The pinkette winced in pain from the raw power of the giantess. Risky smirked and ran to the ropes and does a springboard dropkick adding some insult to injury. Pinkie and Rarity urged for Fluttershy to keep going much to Risky's annoyance. The pirate rolled out of the ring and spears both girls to the floor angering Fluttershy. The crowd spotted a dark aura in the pinkette as she did the Flutter Stare and does a baseball slide out of the ring hitting square onto Risky hyping the crowd as the two pummeled each other to the ground. Giganta jumped over the ropes and tried to help Risky but couldn't due to the two girls fighting all over the place. When the two stood back up, Fluttershy whips Risky to the steel post and bangs her leg against it making her tyell in pain. Fluttershy then delivers a DDT sending the pirate to the floor. Giganta grabbed Fluttershy only to get elbowed in the gut and speared by the pinkette. Risky and Fluttershy went back to fighting as they took it back to the ring. After awhile, both women were battered as Giganta groggily got up from a nasty Flutterbomb on the mat. Risky smiled evilly as Fluttershy laid face down from the pirate's Risky Business (Glorious DDT) Giganta and Risky picks up the pinkette and placed her on the table that the giantess sset up earlier. The giantess and the pirate then does the 3D to the pinkette much Pinkie and Rarity's horror and the crowd booing at the heels. The table split into pieces with Fluttershy laying in the rubble groaning in pain with Giganta hooking the leg ending the match at 3. The crowd boos as Giganta and Risky made the match a triple threat match but the pirate got chokeslammmed by Giganta shocking the crowd as the giantess smirked and left only to get bashed with a Hip U 2 Da Teeth by Nina Williams as the blonde stood over Giganta glaring at her and the other two and left.

Mutton: What was that for?! First off, Giganta turned on her partner and now Nina ambushes her.

Homer: It's all about every woman for herself. Come Maiami, it's going to be just that.

Mutton: While Pinkie and Rarity take a groggy Fluttershy to the locker room, we got two more matches until the main event of the night being Pac-Man and Mario in a last chance qualifier. See you then.

=====Backstage Brawl=======

Tails enjoyed a sub from the catering room thinking about his title defense. He walked to the lobby only to get blindsided by Voldo and Mapp scaring Shantae and Leshawna. The girls glared at the two NWO members as they taunted at the fox kid. Tails glared at the evil duo as he gets back up.

Tails: So you two sons of bitches never learn, do you?!

Mappy: Cut the badass attitude, foxy. You think you can be champion leaving Miami but the buck stops here.

Shantae: Heyy! You lay off of Tails!

Leshawna: You two are a bunch of cowards! Sttacking somebody that didn't do nothing to you motherfuckers!

Mappy: Why don't you two stay out of this while we deal with this fox brat! Come on, Voldo. Let's make an example out of him.

Tails: Bring it on! I'll make you eat shit through a straw!

The fox attacked Voldo and Mappy with some chops until Voldo grabbed the fox by the tails and slings him into the carts. The duo then delivers a mugging to the fox until the latter escapes and does a spear to the police mouse. Tails whips Voldo to the table where Shantae and Leshawna are as they yelp in surprise. Tails does a running lariat to the Money Pit guardian slamming his face against the wall. Despite the girls screaming, the two men pummel each other as Voldo does an STO busting the fox open. Mappy saw Tails' belt and ran with it as Tails was unaware of this as he fist fights Voldo. Leshawna and Shantae saw this and they warn him of that.

Girls: Tails, behind you!

Before Tails can react, a belt shot to the head knocking the fox down to the floor saving Voldo. The two then stomped on the fox and threw him near the screaming girls. Mappy and Voldo taunted as the mouse spoke with a smirk.

Mappy: This is a taste of what we're gonna do to you at Ring of Hlory and Voldo will finally be champion!

Before Mappy and Voldo can do anymore damage, Sonic and Knuckles charges in and spears them both down. Knuckles glared daggers at Mappy and Voldo while Sonic checked on Tails.

Knuckles: That's right! I got yo bitch asses down and the same will go to your Elvis pal at Ring of Glory! I will make his ass tap just Like my homie Tails will do to you and that police rat!

Mappy: Who ya callin' a rat?! Your fox buddy won't be standing in Miami once I'm through with him! Voldo here will make sure he's the new champion. Maxi will make your ass tap out in an instant! When the boss said he's running wild and turning the place upside ddown, that's what we're doing now!

Sonic: How about you two get the hell outta here before we change our minds!

Tails: Rheir punk asses won't be laughing once I wire their mouths shut and they can run to Pac-Man crying when I lay them out with many fans watching! Fuck the Namco World Order and mostly fuck you, Voldo and police rat!

The two Namco characters got up and limped away as the faces glared at the two leaving. Shantae handed Tails his belt back as Sonic and Knuckles stood by the fox's side. Leshawna shook her head glaring at Mappy and Voldo leaving.

Tails: Guys, those bastards will not get away with this!

Sonic: I'm with you, buddy! Pac-Man has gone too far and it's time we pitch in to put a stop to their domination!

Knuckles: Damn straight! We'll embarrass them and make FFW for everyone.

Sonic:Yeah! This is Fiction Force Wrestling! Not Namco World Order's! We destroyed the Flock and we can sure kick this group's ass all over the place! Why?

All: Because we're Sonic Heroes!

The three members smirked as Shantae and Leshawna felt a little more confident in the trio.

=======Another Location=======

Arthur Read and Tank were staring each other down with fists balled. The DHM boss got into the aavark's face and grabbed him by the collar as the former smirked.

Arthur: Oh come on! You think you can waltz up here with your crew when I konow your shady past! You all are circuit fighting thugs while I am the perfect role model for everyone! your girl is a strip teaser and your buddies are stupid criminals that kids blindly follow!  
Tank: Call my girl that an I'll have your teeth down your throat! M tryin' to wait for next week where you'll see nothin but the lights!

Penny: Forget about the PBS brat, baby. He means nothingto us.

Nyne: Yeah! He and his Elwood pussies can't hang with us! Ain't that right, Cruz?

Cruz: If that rabbit and hat bulldog trys somethin' funny, I'll carve them a new one!

Dabo and S-Word cracked their knuckles while Masa shadowboxed intimidating the Readtourage. Francine, Sue Ellen and Muffy glared at Penny, Shura and Maria as the two groups stare each other down. Mr. N saw this and came up to them.

Mr. N: All right! Back it up! I heard what you said, Arthur! You can't learn yet not to start beef with somebody! Come next week, you'll get what you desetrve!

Arthur: Oh come on! The so called Dragon Losers are nothing more than street thugs! They haven't won a championship credible enough! Sure four members rap for a living which they lack talent!

Dabo: Hold it, man! We got talent! Even the boss and my man S-Word here got some! So you and your friends go somewhere with that shit!

Tank: Like you had something' credible other than being XCW Television Champion. You pussy your way to get that belt with Smokey the Bear helping your ass!

Cruz: Samurai Jack is a better champion than you, hombre!

Buster: We'll break all your bones through the mat with our eyes closed especially that loser named after a number.

Nyne: Come on then, punk ass!

Mr. N: Absolutely not! You better settle your problems in the ring not out here! do we understand each other?!

The two groups nodded as the owner feelt satisfied with Arthur's crew leaving. Afterwards, Mr. N had a quick word with Tank.

Mr. zN: I understand that Arthur can be areal asshole and even Pac-Man's crew. But don't let him get in your head like that, man. it's easier said than done but he'll have you go insane. He's all about mind games and he carried that trait with him from XCW.

Tank: Yeah. I'll try but his ass better be ready next week. He better realize that this isn't XCW and Space Ghost is not here to save his punkass.

Mr. N: All right. You and the PBS brat will settle things in the ring next week like we discussed. And remember what I said about Arthur and also be careful with the Namco World Order even though you are used to the streets, you are never too careful.

Tank: I'll keep that in mind considering we spotted two big men with Namco World Order shirts being hauled by Arii and Ruffneck.

Mr. N: I see you spotted one of the members at least but there are more members like them. Anyway, I must go now. see you then.

As soon as the boss left for the office, Penny had an expression that screams "I don't like the bitches of Arthur's crew".  
Penny: Arthur's bitch better be lucky I let her slide and that goes for that cat bitch and that other one!

Maria: Relax. They're nothing but helpless hoes anyway. I feel sorry for their mamas!

Shura: Who cares.. FEH! If that Sue Ellen bitch think she's the shit then I'll humble her ass soon enough!

Penny: Lucky for us, we'll handle those basic bitches sooner than we realize.

Maria: I thought they're helpless hoes.

Penny: That as well. But let's be ready for them.

Tank: Come on, crew. Let's get the hell in a locker room and chill. We'll be read y to kick some ass as the Mafia and as for the Namco World Order, they better watch out.

The DHM went for the locker room as the camera went somewhere else.

=======Awesome Kong and Brock Lesnar Theme======

The crowd booed as the trio composed of Sabrewulf, Joan and Francine went down the ramp with the ginger bearing the scowl on her face.

Vinyl: The following is a mixed tag match! From Springfield and Germany and accompanied by Joan Jackman, Francine Ranquist and Sabrewulf!

Homer: About time Sabrewulf is back from wherever he is. But Francine's back and is ready to dish out something on her next victim.

Mutton: that girl's manager is shady that she'll help her client by cheating her way by any means necessary. Leshawna got screwed over last week and now Chun-Li and Ryu are going to be next.

Homer: I think I'm gonna pee.

Mtton: You better not here! Go quickly to a restroom.

The two heels entered the ring with Joan smirking as Homer went to use the bathroom with Francine glaring at the father of her victim Lisa Simpson.

=======SF2 Ryu and MVC Chun-Li's Themes=====

The crowd cheers as the members of the Capcom Crusaders marched down the ramp with Cammy as they focused on the ring.

Vinyl: And from Japan and China and accompanied by Cammy White, Ryu and Chun-Li of Capcom Crusaders!

Mutton: Those two need to watch out for Joan for she's shady and will do anything to be sure that Francine gets a had to go and take care of business so he'll back shortly.

As soon as the pair went to the ring with Cammy standing outside, the ladies elect to go first with men standing outside the apron. Francine and Chun-Li fought with strikes taking chops to the gut. Chun-Li used her rapid kicks on the brute fatale but the latter dodges them and headbutts her in the head. She then stomps on Chun-Li and repeats afterwards. The officer quickly got to her feet and clotheslines the bully to the mat and does a springboard splash to her. she hooks the leg but Francine powers out at 2. The brute delivers a German Suplex to Chun-Li followed by a running legdrop adding insult to injury. The bully stand Chun-Li up only to be met with a kick to the face. Ryu extends his hands for Chun-Li to tag him in as the officer successfully does so prompting her and a groggy Francine to go the apron. Sabrewulf howls as he enters the ring with Ryu as the two men fight in the center of the ring. Sabrewulf counters Ryu's punch with a fierce cross and delivers aFallaway Slam to the karateka. The werewolf pounces onto Ryu and pounds his face into the canvas followed by a swinging neckbreaker as he covers him. Ryu kicks out at 2 continuing the match. Ryu does a Judo throw to the werewolf and delivers a body splash. The karateka stands Sabrewulf up and whips him to the turnbuckles stunning him. Ryu then dashes to the werewolf and clotheslines him busting him open. He picked Sabrewulf up by the legs and slammed him back down. he picks him up and does the Dragon Punch wowing the crowd as the karateka rolls him up for a pin but the ref wasn't there as he talked to Joan reprimanding her for bringing a fire extinguisher but got sprayed in the eyes making him scream. Sabrewulf woke up and shakes Ryu off him and howls as the crowd booed. Joan handed Sabrewulf the extinguisher and the werewolf hits Ryu in the ribs making him yell in pain. Cammy charged at Joan with a sucker punch and the two brawled outside the ring. The soldier delivered a DDT to the floor on the north side barriers. In the ring, Sabrewulf threw the dented extinguisher to the side as Chun-Li glared at the werewolf in disgust but yelled for Ryu to tag her. he crawled after her to tag but Sabrewulf grabbed his legs with his jaws and continued on pummeling him. After a couple seconds, Ryu manages to tag in Chun-Li with Ryu and Sabrewulf trading places. The two ladies entered brawling while Joan throws Cammy into the FFW Army's floor seating area with a smile. The bully took a hit from the Spinning Bird Kick knocking her down to the matt as Joan hurries to distract the ref but was too late when Cammy pounced out the barricades and beats up on Joan. Chun-Li hooks the leg but when the ref nearly counts to 3, Francin powers out angrily and delivers the Fran Slam to the officer and covers her for the sealed victory ending the match. The crowd booed as Joan throws Cammy to the floor and celebrated with Sabrewulf and Francine Ranquist as the three SF characters rolled out the ring and limped out of there.

Vinyl: Here are your winners, Francine and Sabrewulf!

Homer returned to the announncer's table after Vinyl announced the winners as Mutton looked at the oaf.

Mutton: What took you so long?

Homer: Let's just say that I had to do more than pee.

Mutton: all right then. Coming up is the handicap match between Twilight and Team Ms. Pac-Man then we'll have the main event and the celebration of Zelda as the first ever Bantamweight Champion. See you then.

=========Press Area=======

The newly acquired Maud Pie is with Sakura and Ino with Hinata as the interview got underway.

Maud: Hello and we're here with the top contender for the women's tag championship, Sakura and Ino of Kunoichi of the Leaves with Hinata Hyuga. Do you girls have anything for Pinkie and Rarity?

Sakura: Yes I do. The boss is looking forward to Ring of Glory as Ino and yours truly are going to be the new tag team champions. Let's hope the belts are warm enough once the party girl and the fashionista realizes who the boss is and that's me.

Ino: I second that. I'm fired up for Miami with sun, sand and surf. A tag team victory would be epic as I relaxon the beaches. Once the count is at 3, gold for me.

Hinata: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We haven't gone through week 8 yet.

Sakura: Relax, Hina-chan. The boss aka Moi knows what's up.

Maud: That's good to hear. Good luck in the title match. Catch Ring of Glory on the FFW Channel at 8/7c

=======Video Package: Heather=======

Heather was in her dressing room with an evil smirk on her face as she addresses the FFW Army.

Heather: You losers watching this will realize that I will be the one who will leave a National Champion. That country bumpkin of harmony and that old fogy of the Shonen Stars will then bow down to the queen bee and that's yours truly. The Clique From Hell runs the FFW! Not Namco World Order, Elements of Stupidity or any other group but us! Next week, either that hick bitch or that old has been come down to the ring and face me! I will humiliate you in front of the FFW Losers in the stands! You'll see that the Clique From Hell will reign supreme! MWAHAHAHA!

=========Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Bow Down by Beyonce======

The crowd boos as Ms. Pac-Man and Trixie Lulamoon went the down to the ring with their fingers giving a "Fuck You" gesture to the crowd.

Vinyl: The following is a handicap match! From Pac-Land and Ponyville, Ms. Pac-Man and Trixie!

Mutton: Those have a chance to be in the title match if they win against Twilight tonight. Trixie and Twilight have a rivalry for the Elements leader outshined Trixie in Summer Smash last year in a last woman standing match.

Homer: And we know how that turned out. The magician won an all expenses paid trip to the Twilight Zone.

The two heels entered the ring with an arrogant vibe to them as the crowd booed but turned to cheers as the champion came down.

======Charlotte Flair Theme======

The crowd and bronies cheered as the Element of Magic smiled and waved to the fans with her belt on her shoulders. The pyros went off as Ms. Pac-Man and Trixie glared at the champion.

Binyl: Also from Ponyville, the reigning Slamazon Champion, Twilight Sparkle!

Homer: Twilight better watch out for those ladies are wanting a piece of her for the gold at Ring of Glory.

Mutton: Twilight had been in tough situations like this. she's prepared for a match like this. She'll figure out a way to come out on top and pick a worthy opponent.

As soon as Twilight gives the belt to the official and enters, all hell broke loos as the first mate of Namco ran at Twilight with a clothesline following suit was Trixie with a jumping legdrop. Rhe two girls stomped on Twilight until the ref counted to 5 stopping at 4. Twilight rolled away from another round of stomping and kicks Ms. Pac-Man and does a Tiger Bomb to the ghost eater slamming her to the ground. Trixie delivered a back body drop to the egghead and slammed her legs back down before hooking the leg. The egghead kicks out at 2 continuing the match as she recovers and spears Trixie and goes after a charging Ms. Pac-Man and dodges the charge and does a running DDT to the mat. The ghost eater angrily rakes the egghead in the face and does a pumphandle slam and does a conbra clutch for a few seconds before Twilight manages to escape. The egghead does a bulldog to the ghost eater and hooks the leg only for Trixie to break it up and boots her rival in the head. Twilight angrily engages in a shouting match with Trixie unaware that Ms. Pac-Man sneak attacks the egghead with a Pac-Buster while Trixie climbs to the top rope and does the Trix Eclipse and ends the match with a pin.

However, Ms-Pac-Man and Trixie turned on each other pushing and throwing punches at each other with Twilight getting up groggily and angrily chargesat Trixie with a bulldog and spears the ghost eater. The crowd grew hyped as the three girls brawled in and out of the ring. Trixie picks up the ghost eater for a spinning power bomb and then exchanged fists with the egghead all over the ring area. The ghost eater ran at the two girls taking herself and the other two to the ground. The three scuffled all the way to the announcer's box while screaming and cursing.

Trixie: Get the hell off me, you stupid bitches! Especially you, upstart!

Twilight How about you bite me, bitch! I'll show you who's the true champion and that's not you or Eater of Balls!

Ms. Pac-Man: Cll me that one more time, eggheaded bitch! I'll shove that belt down your navel! 'Trixie:Then there won't be a title for u, dumbass!

Homer: Fight! Fight! I love a catfight!

Girls: Shut up, baldy!

Mutton: Sers you right.

The irls continued on fighting until Ada Wong and other female security pulled them apart with screaming and yelling.

Ms. Pac-Man: Get your hands off me! Let me at those nitches! I'll get them yet and be the Slamazon Champion!  
Let me at that upstart! I swear that I'll break every bone in their bodies with a magic act they'll never forget! I'm the great and powerful one!

Twilight: You two will never defeat me!

Ms. Pac-Man: We'll see about that! I'll make your title chances disappear yet! The Namco World Order is running wild!

The security teams hauled the three girls in tow as Twilight received her belt back.

Mutton: It all comes down to this, ladies and gentlemen! Pac-Man and Mario in a last chance effort for Ring of Glory to fight for the Universal Championship and that's next!

The camera splits in two screens with Pac-Man and Mario walking to the arena with a determined look. The crowd cheered for Mario as he's on his way to the arena.

=======Backstage Brawl=======

The six girls composed o Arthur and Tank's group beat the tar out of each other as Tank and Arthur failed to pull them apart. The guys enjoyed the fight as Shura went at Sue Ellen, Francine Frensky on Penny and Muffy at Maria as they scream and curse as they brawl at the lobby with you guessed it, Bulls-Eye, Spike Triceratops, Captain Falcon who is stitched and bandaged up, Yoshimitsu, Jin and Dig Dug loving the fight. Shura whips Sue Ellen into the wall and does a DDT to the floor while Francine fist fights with Penny until the latter whips the former with a Hairwhip move where she grabbed Francine by her hair and slings her to the lockers. Muffy and Maria shouted at each other until the two wrestled each other to the ground trying to pull hair and beating the other's face to the floor. Shura ran in with a trashcan to hit Muffy with it but Sue Ellen bulldogs her to the floor. The guys except for Arthur and Tank yelled in excitement.

Guys: Whup dat trick! Whup dat trick! Whup dat trick! Whup dat trick!

Arthur and Tank groaned at the chaos as the girls brawled with Penny hitting Francine with a ladder knocking her down to the floor and beats her with it some more. Shura manages to knock Sue Ellen off the ground and aids Maria by grabbing Muffy by the hair while the rapper grabs Muffy by the front and carried her to a open table and slam her on to it breaking it to pieces. The security teams split the girls apart as the shout at each other and escorted the sspectators out. the two leaders of the DHM and the Readtourage got their groups and left. The girls were battered and beaten but glared at Masa, Nyne, Cruz, Dabo and S-Word. Muffy, Francine and Sue Ellen glared daggers at Buster, Binky and Brain as they head to the locker rooms.

=======Degeneration Smash=======

The crowd cheered as the plumber walked down the ramp with pyros and did the DS crotch smash setting off more pryros.

Binyl: The following main event is scheduled for one fall! From the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario of Degeneration Smash!

Mutton: This is it, everyone. this is the last chance before Ring of Glory for either man to try and punch his ticket in.

Homer: I hope he loses so Pac-Man can win this match. Haaa!

Mutton: I hope not! The arrogant round bastard doesn't deserve the title shot let alone the highest belt in the business.

Homer: Don't be ssilly. Degeneration Smash better not press their luck.

The plumber climbed to the top rope and did the crotch smash again beforethee lights grew dim and he frowns knowing who it is.

========NWO Theme========

The crowd boos harshly as the ghost eater smirked and flipped the bird at the booing fans. the ghost eater caused some pyros and walked down to the ring.

Vinyl: And from Pac-Land, Pac-Man of Namco World Order!

Mutton: Once the steel cage goes down, the only way to win is to either go up or exit through the door. This is wscape only in which Vinyl Scratch forgot to address to te FFW Army.

Homer: That mean nobody can ambush Pac-Man or that plumber!

Mutton: Mr. N made it clear that Pac-Man or Mario's crew doesn't get involved or either one gets DQ'd and strip them of ttheir shot at Ring of Glory.

The cage slowly descends and it locks into place as the two combatants stare each other down. tge match starts with Pac-Man and Mario in a fistfight until they clinched for a while. Mario knees the ghost eter before delivering the power bomb. The plumber tried to climb out the cage but Pac-Man manages to grab the legs of Mario and throws the plumber back to the mat. Pac-Man delivers the soop slam to the plumber and does a leg drop stunning the plumber. He then runs to the steel walls and ascends. He smirked being halfway but Mario angrily yanks him off the cage walls busting his face open upon impact. The ghpst eatergpt up and kicks Mario in the gut and dpes a headbutt. The plumber got up shaking off the pain and butts Pac-Man and sideslammed him to the canvas. The plumber whips him to other side of the ring but was met with a counter being a headbutt to the face. Mario busted open gets up and does a Twist of Fate to a taunting ghost eater and delivers the Super Mario Buster crashing him to the mat. The crowd cheered as the plumber did the DS crotch smash. He quickly ascends to the top. He smirked at halfway and climbed continuously but Pac-Man washot on his tail. The ghost eater threw his fist at Mario in the head while the latter tried to fight bback while scaling. Pac-Man dodged the punches and the two men were at the edge of the cage only for both to lose their grip and fall to the mat face two were dazed as Pac-Man began to try and get up while Mario slowly gets to his feet. After both men rose back up, Pac-Man and Mario exchanged strikes until Mario does a bleg lariat to the ghost eater. The latter rose back up and spears the plumber and waited or him to get up. The ghost eater picks the plumber and does the Pac-Driver slamming the plumber to the mat and begins ascending to the top. The ghost eater halfway to the top smirked as he ascends further to the edge of th cage. Mario climbed faster beside the ghost eater and the two exchangedfists and some ghost eater socked the plumber so hard that the plumber lost his grip and falls to the bottom as Pac-Man climbed faster to the top and brought his legs to the other side and drops to the floor ending the match.

The crowd booed as the ghost eater snirked at the downed Mario who glared at the ghost eater as the latter left the arena in celebration.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Pac-Man!

Mutton: Pac-Man just punched his ticket to Ring of Glory, everyone! what a night it has been. The Readtourage and the Dragon House Mafia sparked a rivalry as the former signd their contracts to FFW. Next week, Tank and Arthur will square off at the Violet Systems Arena. But up next to close the show, a xrowning ceremony for Princess Zelda making history as the first ever Bantamweight champion. See you then.

=========Press Area======

Ulala and Aiai were with Ryu Hayabusa, one of the competitors for the Universal Championship in the Ring of Glory.

Ulala: Hello, Ulala here! we have one of the contenders being Hayabusa of the DOA Squad. What are your thoughts tonight about Pac-Man advancing to the Universal Championship?

Hayabusa: To answer your question, Ulala. Pac-Man thinks he's going to get the gold just because he defeated Mario. I got news for him and that is to watch yourself! I will be the one who will win the gold once I defeat Naruto and you, Pac-Bastard! It's going to be DOA Squad that will get the gol! And just because we win gold, don't mean we're changing, ninjas! Yayuh!  
Ulala: There you have it, FFW Army. Ryu Hayabusa made a statement loud and clear for Pac-Man and Naruto Uzumaki.

Hayabusa: That's right! Naruto better keep that belt warm for me also! And that's a fact, bruh!

=======Legend of Zelda Theme=======

The crowd cheers as the champion Zelda, Link, a battered Mario, Peach and Samus were in the ring. The princess of Hyrule wore the Bantamweight title proudly. She was giben a microphone as the crowd died down.

Zelda: Who knew that I would make history as the first ever Bantamweight Champion? Recently, we have the first ever Women's Televiision Champion being Fluttershy and now here I am making history. We women are raising the bar year after year inspiring girls and women around the world and the multiverse to do great things!

The crowd cheered especially the ladies in the audience as Samus and Peach smiling at her friend. Zelda continued on with her address to the FFW Army.

Zelda: As champion, I will defend it with honor week after week. that's what being a champion is all about.. Just like my stablemates and friends in the ring with me here, I'm a fighting champion and no matter whst, I will fight fair and when I lose, it will be with dignity.

The crowd cheered as the princess continued.

Zelda: And if the haters have a problem, we got one answer for them!

All: SMASH IT!

The Smashers did the DS crotch smash as the crowd cheered but a theme song played turning them into boos. It was Trixie Tang from the Clique from Hell marching down the ring with the mic of her own. The DS crew glared at the spoiled girl as Zelda spoke to the heel.

Zelda: What ar you doing here?! you have nothing better to do than to disrespect a special occasion!

Tang: Well excuuuuuse me, princess!

Link: That pun is so old they told it to Din!

Tang: Oh shut it, Keebler and get me some cookies!

Link: I am not an elf and I don't work for damn Keebler neither!

Tang: Whatever! Back to you, Princess! You say you're a fighting champion right? Well I challenge you at Ring of Glory for the title! As champion, you shouldn't be chickenat all and face me like a woman!

Zelda: Says the spoiled bitch of the queen bee squad! If you want a challenge, well you got it but I'm doing thematch types.

Tang: What would that be? Huh?!

Zelda: I'm glad you asked, Trixie! It's going to be a no holds barred match! I will humble you a second time! Madea tried to do it but I will be next to humble you.

Tang: well I accept your challenge, Princess Wiseass! I will leave Miami a champion!

The spoiled girl dropped th mic and left out the arena. the princess and her friends glared at the Clique member as the commentatoes close the telecast.

Mutton: That was aa wild way to end the night. Zelda and Trixie Tang in a no holds barred match for the Bantamweight title bout in Miami. The stages are set as we saysay goodbye from Uniondale. Goodnight, everyone.

Author's Note: That's week 7 of MondayNight Battleground. In the next one, FFW invades the Violet Systems Arena. As always, Nincub out. Don't forget to read and review.


	14. Monday Night Battleground: Week 8

Aa aa

What's up, everyone! I'm comin' at ya with the final week before Ring of Glory. This time, we'll be in the world of Tekken at the Violet Systems Arena. Shoutout to KingOfMyOneTrueWorld for creating the FFW logo and the Namco World Order. Check his page at DeviantART. His logos are cool to look at. For all you wrestling fans in the FWM forums, you can request a logo for him to use under the Logo Maker thread. And one last thing before the chappy starts, I will add in the Ring of Glory match cards once I'm done with week 8. As always, I do not own anything in this fic.

WARNING: The following content is not suitable for younger viewers and is for mature audiences only. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to see in this program. YOU WILL DIE! FFW and Turner Networks will not be responsible for any imitated stunts by fans.

TV MA VLSD

Week 8: Monday Night Battleground

Theme: Skin by Bullet For My Valentine

The crowd cheered as the pyros went off at the Gigatron at the Violet Systems Arena in the Tekken world. In place of Homer and Chris McLeann were Ren from Ren and Stimpy and Perch Perkins from Spongebob at the commentators table.

Mutton: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Monday Night Battleground on TNT here in the sold out Violet Systems Arena! Here with me is a future hall of famer Ren Hook and to my left is Bikini Bottom's reporter Perch Perkins.

Perch: Glad to be on FFW with an enthusiastic FFW Army. It's going to be a good night here.

Ren: You EEEEEEEDIOT! Haven't you watched the FFW shows? It's similar to XCW! Bloody, Violent and Mayhem! It's so exciting!

Perch: Oh come now, Ren! You like that kind of stuff?

Ren: Yes I do, Perch! Especially the catfights and I'm not talking about cats neither.

Mutton: Anyway, we have a-

=======NWO Theme=======

The crowd boos as Pac-Man walked down to the ring with a smug look. He entered the ring with a mic in hand as he smirked.

Perch: What's Pac-Man doing here so early?

Ren: Getting ready to run wild! I love it!

Perch: I don't think so for one second.

Mutton: You have no idea. Pac-Man is a control freak now and is planning on turning FFW upside down.

Ren: Yep and the sooner he does it, the better!

Mutton: You're just as insane as Homer Simpson!

The ghost eater began addressing the crowd in his company's area.

Pac-Man: What's the matter, shitheads? I thought you'd be glad to see the face of Namco! Whatever because I got something to say to you losers!

The crowd booed as the ghost eater continued on as he flipped the bird at the crowd.

Pac-Man: I see you're feeling salty that the old plumber got his ass beat across the ring last week. Fuck him. You should bee glad that I am in the Ring of Glory's Universal match! Those two stupid ninjas being that DOA punk and that ramen eating idiot will soon be looking at a new champion and that's me! Pac-Mania is runnin' wild!

=======DOA4 Hayabusa Theme=====

Ren: That green eediot! What's he doing here interrupting Pac-Man's awesome speech? That's disrespectful!

Perch: I'm glad he's coming out to settle the score with that rude ghost eater.

Ren: Don't be a softie, fish sticks! Pac-Man's being real and that ninja and the fans can't stand the truth!

Mutton: Let's see what Hayabusa has to say about this.

The green ninja entered the ring glaring at the Namco leader as the crowd died down.

Pac-Man: What the hell are you doing here, bub?! Can't you see that I'm making an important statement here?

Hayabusa: I don't think so, bruh! You think you can come here and talk all that shit?! You better show some damn respect before I straighten yo ass out!

Pac-Man: Kiss my ass, dickweed! You should respect the future world champion in front of you! And that goes for that blonde asshole as well!, brother!

Hayabusa: You? The future world champion? Bitch, please! I'm the one who will be walking out of Miami with that Universal gold, son!

Pac-Man: We'll see about that, brother!

Naruto: How about you two drop the drama already?!

The crowd popped at the blonde's entrance as Pac-Man and Ryu Hayabusa had smug looks. He entered the ring and began to speak.

Naruto: So the head honcho of Namco World Order thinks he can get the belt that I work hard to represent? That title doesn't deserve the likes of you or Hayabusa!

The crowd cheered at his response as Pac-Man scoffed at the blonde.

Pac-Man: Look here, buster! I'm sick of you hogging the damn spotlight just like that stupid plumber, that Disney rat, a blue losers of Sega and Crapcom and not to mention that Saiyan you all love so much!

Naruto: They represented the company with honor like you used to be! All that ego has gone too far into your skull!

Hayabusa: At least I agree with him on that.

Pac-Man: Shut the hell up, bastards! I will become champion soon enough! And I got the stipulation for all you punks! How about a Barbed Wire Massacre to set things straight?!

The crowd gasped at the type of match Pac-Man is stating.

Perch: He's done lost it! that type of match is bloody and gory in wrestling history next to December to Dismember!

Ren: Just what I like to hear! I can't wait until we hit Miami for this moment!

Perch: That's madness! All that blood and brutality at it's worst! How could you agree with that control freak?

Ren: That's what FFW is all about, pal! It's hardcore and taken to the extremes! Why do you think we rated FFW TV-MA?

Mutton: It looks like Pac-Man is getting his wish for the Universal Championship is going to get bloody and gory yet. But to kick off the broadcast, we have Arthur Read and Tank face off after their feud sparked just last week. After that will be Kasumi challenging Heather for the right to be in the Fatal 4-Way National Championship. See you then.

====Backstage Brawl======

Eva: GET BACK HEEEERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'll teach you not to throw your peels everywhere!  
Aiai yelled for help as he ran from the Monstress Among Women after his accident with the peels. He dodged swings from the dumbbells as many superstars glared at Eva shouting at her to stop. Eva ignored this and kept chasing after the little simian throughout the halls. Suddenly, Caitlin blocks Eva's path prompting Aiai to hide behind her. the blonde balled her fists as Eva growled.

Caitlin: Who do you think you are being cruel to an innocent little one?! He's harmless!

Eva: Harmless my ass! I'll kick yours and his ass across the ha-  
WACK!

The belt shot struck Eva in the head revealing an angry Nyotengu standing over her. Aiai laughed at Eva growling as she stands up. Luckily, Ulala came in to check on the little simian.  
Nyotengu: Think you're so big and bad? How about we settle things with your ass once and for all!

Caitlin: Don't leave me out! A handicap match will do her some good!

Eva: You think you bitches can hold me down like that?! I'm the Monstress Among Women and I'll give you both the same treatment Nose Ring got last week

Nyotengu: Tryy as you might but you'll never defeat moi!

Caitlin: Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're teaming up to destroy this unibrow bitch! See you all in the ring!

The three girls glared at each other until the camera pans to somewhere else.

======KrossOVa by S-Word======

The crowd cheers/boos as the pyros went off as Tank and Penny came to the ring.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Adaki, Japan and accompanied by Penny Phang, Tank!

Mutton: This is Tank's debut against Arthur Read but they're already butting heads from last week.

Perch: Arthur thinks he can bring his arrogance wherever he goes. XCW and FFW fans are sick of that aardvark. Let's see what this newcomer has to humble him.  
Ren: Arrogance can get you far, my friend. Damn! Penny looks hot as hell!

Perch: Is that all you can say? Vesides, you're getting off track!

The DHM leader enters the ring with his squeeze standing outside the ring as the cheers turn to boos as the PBS kid comes out.

======The Miz Theme ========

The crowd booed harshly as Arthur and Francine Frensky as they had a smug expression flipping the birds at Tank and Penny. When Francine flipped the bird again at Penny both girls ran to each other and fought ringside exciting Ren. Tank and Arthur tussled not too far from where the girls are brawling. Arthur got whipped to inside the ring by Tank as he enters and does a scoop slam to the aardvark. The DHM boss stands him back up only to get decked in the jaw and slammed to the ground. Arthur stomps on Tank and afterwards drives his knee to the torso of the huge man. The aardvark smirked as he pins him but Tank powers out at 2. Tank stood back up and whips Arthur to the turnbuckles and rams him to the corner. The PVS Star was met with a slam to the ground after a few punches by Tank. The aardvark stood up groggily and angrily punches Tank in the nuts as the crowd booed and Penny glaring at the devious aardvark. Francine grabbed her and does a backbreaker sending her to the floor. The two girls kept brawling towards Ren as the chihuahua rubbed his hands like a perbert. Perch and Mutton groaned at Ren's excitement at the girls brawling at their table. Back in the ring, Arthur slams Tank with a spinebuster and follows up with a splash but Tank puts his knees up blocking the attack. The DHM boss quickly stood up and does a Twisting Neckbreaker to the aardvark and did a Batting Practice special onto him and hooks the leg for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The DHM leader stood tall as Penny enters the ring with her man as Arthur was helped by Francine as the PBS duo glared. They limped away battered as the ref raised Tank's hands in victory.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Tank!

Mutton: Tank won the battle against Arthur in his debut tonight.

Ren: And I got to see girls catfight near our table! I would like to see a bras and panties match between the two!

Perch: Ren, what the hell is wrong with you?! A bra and panties match! That's defunct now!

Ren: Seriously? I like catfights! I for one wish to have pillow fights and bras and panties matches back on FFW! All of you are EEEDIOTS!

Mutton: That's far in the past! Besides, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for thinking things like that.

Ren: Hey, Penny! You got a nice booty!

Perch: Ren! I can't believe you right now, you horndog!

Ren: That's because I am part horndog.

Mutton: Before Ren gets too carried away, we have Kasumi and Heather square off followed by Masa and Bio Rex squaring off in singles action.

Ren: Another catfight? Sweet!

Perch: Yes and just for you.

Mutton: With Ren, the thirst is real. Anyway, see you then.

=====Press Area=======

Maud Pie is with King and Marduk as the tag champs posed for the camera while the interviewer clears her throat.

Maud: Hello and we're here with the reigning FFW Tag Team Champions, King and Marduk. Os there anything you two want to say to the FFW Army?

Marduk: I sure do, dollface. We're going to roll on as tag champs, baby! We will break every bone in our competitor's bodies! We've been champs for a few months and this train is not stopping! How about you and me go out for drinks after I kick some ass in Miami with gold around my waist!

King: Marduk, what the hell?! You thirsty asshole! We got other shit to do than you flirting at females!

Marduk: Oh come on,man! this girl can't resist me!

King: Yeah right.

Maud: Thanks for the answer. But I will have to decline your offer of having drinks with you, Marduk.

Marduk: How about a Netflix and chill at my place?

Maud: I'll think about it or not.

King: Come on, Marduk before you make a fool of yourself.

Marduk: You'll change your mind soon enough, dollface! I'll be waitin'!

The interviewer just ignored him and closed the interview and looked for her sister.

=========DOA Squad======

The members of the DOA Squad were chilling until Kasumi warmed herself up as she faces Heather for a chance to be in the National Championship. Ayane broke the silence as the ginger kept on shadowboxing and warming up.

Ayane: Hey, Kas. I bet you can whoop that bitch's ass across the floor. The Clique can't do shit but cry to their mamas once they get the beatdown.

Kasumi: Don't worry. I'll whoop that Heather's ass soon enough. It won't be Apple Jack or Jenny facing her tonight like she wanted it to be. It's going to be me who will beat her ass Mugen Tenshin style.

Ayane: That's what I'm talking about, girl.

Hayate: Yayuh!

Ayane: What are you "Yayuhing" about now?

Hayate: The fact we gonna whoop up on some ninjas! Our dude Ryu is takin' the gold from Naruto and that ghost eating punk ass!Hayabusa: Damn straight and it's a Barbed Wire Massacre at that!

Hitomi: What?! That type of match is one of the bloodiest and goriest of all time!

Kasumi: Ryu, baby! That's a dangerous move your risking! Sure we're ninjas except for Nyotengu and Hitomi but you'll look like a steak once that's over.

Jann: Are we talking porterhouse or T-Bone? Not to be confused with that dinosaur.

Kasumi: Jann!

Brad: I say porterhouse. I'm hungry already.

Zack: Then go ahead to the catering room! Just bring me somthin' back.

Hayabusa: Ain't no way in hell I'm lookin like a steak. Besides, I'm the Super Ninja!

Hayate: Yayuh!

Kasumi: I guess. Just be careful at Ring of Glory.

Hayabusa: I'll be all right, girl. I'll bring home the gold.

Hayate: Yayuh! Yayuh!

Kasumi: Big Brother, if you don't stop saying "Yayuh", I'll shove my foot so far up yo ass that you'll be tasting shoe polish.

Hayate: Save your energy, Lil' Bit! Yayuh! You'll whoop that girl's ass! Yayuh!

Kasumi: All right! That's it!

Eliot: Can we move on to something else before Hayate tastes shoe polish?

Before Hayabusa can answer, Wyatt opens the door and calls for Kasumi.

Wyatt: Kasumi, it's time for your match.

Kasumi: Thank you. Big Brotherm, you'd better be so lucky!

Hayate: YAAAAYUH! OWWWW! The fuck was that for?!

Hitomi: For being a moron.

The ginger sighed with relief as Wyatt escorts her out for her match as Hayate rubbed his head from Hitomi's bonking.

========Bow Down by Beyonce=======

The crowd boos as the queen bee enters the arena with a snobbish attitude. She sashayed to the ring ignoring the boos and jeers as she enters the ring.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall. From Toronto, Canada. The Queen Vee, Heather!

Mutton: Heather is disrespectful and arrogant. She thinks she can be demanding and entitled just because she's the queen bee.

Ren: That's because she's the legit queen bee. She deserves your respect.

Perch: She owes us some respect after all the things she's done ever since she showed up in TDW and FFW. Somebody needs to show her some humility.

Ren: Pfft. You can try til the cows get their asses home. Heather will be the legit queen bee and you all shall bow down to her.

Perch: Absolutely not.

Heather entered the ring with anticipation that either the "country bumpkin" or "the old has been" will come down to the ring. But narrowed her eyes when Kasumi came down to the ramp with a stern look on her face. the ginger grabbed a spare mic and started to speak as the crowd cheered.

Kasumi: Expecting Apple Jack or Jenny to come out here at your beck and call? Well you're sadly mistaken! I wish to be in the National title for you will face the Japanese Buzzsaw in ffront of you!

She dropped the mic and ran to the ring and the two ladies duke it out as Ren salivated much to Perch and Mutton's annoyance. The ginger landed some hooks to Heather as the queen bee retaliated with some kicks and chops. The ginger kicks Heather in the gut and does a spinning sideslam to the queen bee. Kasumi grabbed Heather's head and slammed it hard on the mat before she hooks the leg for the win.

1,2 Heather kicks out.

Heather angrily stood up and grabbed Kasumi by the hair and slammed her down with ferocity. The queen bee then stomps onto the Japanese Buzzsaw as the ref counted to four and repeated this move again. Kasumi managed to roll away from the last stomp and quickly stands to her feet. The ginger rushes at Heather and clotheslines her to the mat and delivers a mean crossbody to the queen bee. The two girls got back up and exchanged some chops and dodged some moves with acrobatics. Heather trips the ginger with a Russian Leg Sweep and drives her leg onto her back making Kasumi scream in pain. Heather laughed evilly as she picked the ginger by her head and whips her to the turnbuckles. The queen bee rams Kasumi's head onto the turnbuckles as the crowd boos at Heather. The ref tells Heather to stop as the queen bee screams at the ref arguing with him. Kasumi took the opportunity to shake off the pain and does a Buzzsaw Kick to the queen bee hyping the crowd. She then climbs to the top rope signaling to the crowd that the finisher is near. The Japanese Buzzsaw leapt from the ropes with a nasty Torn Sky Splash onto the queen bee. She then pins her for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheers as the Japanese Buzzsaw wins her way to be in the National Championship in Miami. The queen bee stands to her feet in anger as the ref raises the ginger's hand in victory.

Vinyl: Here is your winner, The Japanese Buzzsaw, Kasumi!

The ginger spotted Heather charge at her with an attempted bulldog only to be met with a spear to the face knocking her out. Kasumi stood over the queen bee with a stoic look and left for the locker room.

Mutton: Kasumi humbled Heather and punched her way to Ring of Glory. The match is now a Fatal 4-Way with three DOA Squad members in contention for titles.

Perch: That's right, Mutton. Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa and Nyotengu are in three championships. Two up for grabs and one to defend.

Ren: That ginger was so lucky to get the win there. That eediot ref distracted her for no damn reason for whatsoever!

Mutton: Coming up is Nyne and Cruz against Buster and Binky in tag action followed by Maude vs. Madea vs. Mama Robotnikk vs. Francine Ranquist in a powerhouse battle. See you then.

=======Elements of Harmony=====

In the locker room, Pinkie Pie felt thrilled that her big sister is working at FFW as a correspondent. Maud received a warm hug from her sister as she then bounced in the air.

Pinkie: Rhis is so cool! My big sis is here at FF-Dub! It's great to see you and the best part is that wherever FFW goes, we go! How's your interview with the stars go?

Maud: It's going good so far except the part where that big bald man tried to put the moves on me by asking me out for drinks.

Pinkie: Who's the wiseguy around here putting the moves on you?

Maud: Marduk who was with a man with a jaguar mask that I interviewed earlier. Marduk is not my type.

Pinkie: The two from Namco World Order?!

Rainbow: Marduk and King better stay away from Maud if they know what's good for them!

Pinkie: If I ever see those clowns near you, sis! I will give them a piece of my mind!

Maud: That's okay, Pinkie. I told Marduk that I wasn't interested.

Rainbow: That's good to know.

Apple Jack: now that it's taken care of, I found out that Kasumi is going to be in the Fatal 4-Way since she's beaten that varmint Heather. We got a challenge on our hands at Ring of Glory.

Twilight: Yeah. Spike and Discord are facing those two brutes that were interviewed by Maud, Fluttershy ddefending her TV belt, Pinkie and Rarity in their tag defense, Apple Jack in a National Championship match and I'm in a Slamazon match with Pac-Man's troublemaking wife and Trixie Lulamoon!

Rainbow: It's time to step it up! Namco World Order can't run wild and tear up FFW!

Rarity: I'm sure that it's possible, darling. Whether or not we or other stars prevent Pac-Man's gang from "running wild".

The girls nodded in agreement as they watched the screen showing Sue Ellen and Shura brawling and cursing.

Apple Jack: What in the hay are those two doing now?!

Rainbow: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Rarity: I just hope Bulls-Eye does not play that dreadful song.

Pinkie: You mean Whup Dat Trick? it's awesome!

The girls except for Rainbow gave her the Snuggle Bear look as the party girl sheepishly grinned.

======Backstage Brawl=====

Shura: Come at me, muthafucka!

Sue Ellen: You first, bottom bitch!

The two girls pushed and shoved each other catching the attention of Bulls-Eye and Dig Dug. Those two hooted and pumped their fists in the air as the girls beat each other up. Sue Ellen slams Shura to the floor and stomps on her before getting struck with a bat by Maria. Shura quickly got up and DDTs Sue Ellen to the floor as she and Maria stomp and kick on her. Muffy sucker punches Maria in the head as both ladies scream and curse. Bulls-Eye played that infamous song yet again as the girls brawled knocking paints and ladders over. Sue Ellen grabbed the ladder and hits Shura with it upside the head before Maria kicks her to the ground. Muffy charged at Maria with a spear but misses as she falls over Shura falling on her face. Maria grabbed Muffy by her head and slammed it on the floor busting her open as Sue Ellen tries to aid her friend from the Japanese rapper but Shura hits the cat lady in the back with a kendo stick. Shura then delivers the Bloodshed Bomb to Sue Ellen on a chair while Maria throws Muffy on to a wall as security breaks up the fight. Ren watching the mayhem unfolding on the Gigatron yelled at the security for breaking up the chaos. Sue Ellen and Muffy angrily glared at Maria and Shura as they limped away in defeat as the DHM girls smirked in satisfaction as Shura and Maria yelled at them.  
Maria: That's right, Elwood City Hos! You run and tell your crew that we knocked your asses out!

Shura: If we ever see your sorry asses, we'll be sure to break 'em!

=======KrossOva by S-Word=====

The crowd cheer/boos as Nyne and Cruz pumped their fists in the air in front of the crowd as they kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is a tornado tag match! From California, Nyne and Cruz!

Mutton: The rivalry between the Readtourage and the Dragon House is real. From Tank and Arthur with their main squeezes at their throats to a backstage brawl, now we have Nyne and Cruz in their debut match.

Perch: And it looks like their feud will be so intense moving forward. And later tonight, Masa will be debuting also. Though it will be a member of the Breakers Club instead.

Ren: I hope Arthur's boys beat the shit out of those wimps. They're eediots for their annoying confidence.

Perch: Arthur's group are "eediots" as you put it. Arthur started the beef first off. So I wouldn't be surprised if both groups decide to get violent with each other.

The two DHM fighters entered the ring staring down the ramp after posing in front of the ccrowd. They glared at their opponents as they come out.

======B-Team Theme======

The crowd boos as Buster and Binky walked down the ramp with smug looks on their faces as Brain flipped some birds at the booing fans. Nyne and Cruz glared at the group as they came down to the ring.

Vinyl: And from Elwood City accompanied by Brain, Buster Baxter and Binky Barnes!

Perch: Those three are asking to get their butts kicked! They think they're the snail's meow!

Ren: Snails don't meow, you eediot!

Perch: Where I'm from, they do. Anyway, the Readtourage think they can come here disrespect anyone they see fit.

Mutton: I'm not surprised about this.

As soon as the rabbit and bulldog enter the ring, all hell broke loose. Buster and Nyne threw fists at each other while Binky got caught in a headlock by Cruz. Cruz then delivered a sideslam to the bulldog followed by a legdrop. Buster manages to reverse the attempted DDT and does a Hurracanrana to Nyne. Cruz ran at the rabbit and does a back suplex crashing him to the mat and followed up with a scoop slam to the rabbit. He hooks the leg for the win but Binky breaks the pin.

Nyne gets up and rushes after Buster and does a Dragon Screw to the rabbit. Binky and Cruz shoved each other until Binky does a neckbreaker to the DHM fighter. Cruz quickly got up and decks Binky in the face then the bulldog strikes Cruz back. Buster spin kicks Cruz in the head giving Binky time to do a facebuster onto Cruz and covers him for the count. Nyne rushes in and breaks the pin at saving his partner. Buster grabbed a steel chair from Brain as the genius distracts the ref. The rabbit whacks Nyne upside the jaw with the chair and repeats the strike before he slams him onto the chair. Binky got slammed with a Reverse DDT busting him open. The crowd booed when Buster lowblows Nyne while Brain throws brass knuckles in the ring for Binky to use. Crruz got up and charges angrily only to be met with a hard punch from the knucks Binky used busting Cruz open. The bulldog delivered the tough ending tp the DHM while Buster delivers the Baxter Bomb to Nyne. Binky hooks the leg and the match ends at 3. The crowd boos when Binky punches the DHM members in the nuts and smirked afterwards. However, Dabo and S-Word whacks the Readtourage with the car batteries knocking them out and the latter used thev magic markers in a manner of a certain Balloon Pokemon would on Buster, Brain and Binky. Dabo facepalmed at his friend's antics as he helped his downed homies as the DHM left for the locker room.

Ren: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Perch: What's so funny? That's wrong for what the Rreadtourage did.

Ren: That's hilarious! That's what Tank's crew gets for dissing Arthur's homies. If they know what's good for them, they'll quit while they're still ahead.

Mutton: Somebody needs to get those three out of here. Oh yeah. Dr. Hibbert and Claire Temple got them. Anyway, we have Fatal 4-Way women's action and of course, Masa and Bio Rex. See you then.

=====Press Area=====

Ulala ana Aiai were with Kasumi as the Japanese Buzzsaw posed for the cameras in her trademark blue ninja attire. The ginger giggled at the simian as he finished his banana bunch.

Ulala: Hello, Ulala reporting as we're with one of the contenders for the National Championship, Kasumi Tenshin, the Japanese Buzzsaw. What is your motivation for wanting to challenge for the National title?

Kasumi: I wish to challenge worthy opponents out there. I have respect for Apple Jack and Jenny who won the title at Bendetta. But Heather doesn't deserve to represent the title especially when she feels entitled to disrespect anyone she thinks are beneath her. I got news for her, she's going to get cut in half by the Japanese Buzzsaw! Heather, if you're listening to this, you better have health insurance intact once I'm done with you. The match we had earlier is just a taste of what I'm gonna do to your spoiled ass!

Ulala: You heard it from the Japanese Buzzsaw herself, FFW Army. Heather will regret her actions once Ring of Glory comes around the corner. Kasumi, I wish you luck on competing for the title.

======Video Package======

This package is recorded before the night's telecast.

Kiba: All right, dawg! Let me spit some real shit to you suckas! Before Wild Bitch became Hardcore Champion for the muthafuckin' gang Pac-Bastard runs, I'm the legit Hardcore Champ, dawg! The Shonen Stars got their rep for the hardcore gold right here, man! And that unibrow loser thinks he can handle the dog?! GRRRR! That's sound of me comin' here and claiming my spot as the top dog, son! ARF ARF!

Akamaru: Ruff! Ruff! (You tell 'em, homie!)

Kiba: I will leave Miami 5 timesHardcore Champion! You hear that? Five fuckin' times! That's enough of this shit, dawg! I'm out.

The dog man dropped the mic as he and Akamaru left for somewhere.

=======Ringside======

The match starts with Maude going after Francine Ranquist while Madea and Mama Robotnik fights near the corner. Francine crashed to the mat by an Alabama Slam from Maude followed by a body splash. Mama Robotnik ran after the Breakers member and does a chokeslam to Maude and pins her only for Madea to break up the pin. Francine bulldogs Madea and the two brawled while Mama R dashes after Maude and does a jumping powerslam shaking the ring though double reinforced. Mama R stands Maude up and tries for another powerslam but the latter reverses it into a Hurracanrana escaping the move. Maude charges after Francine and Madea and spears both of them and covers Francine only for Mama R to break it up. The villainess picks up Maude and does an sTO to the powerhouse crashing her to the mat. Madea comes in and does a German Suplex to the villainess and adds insult to injury by doing a scoop slam. Francine stands back up and ran at the badass granny doing a Reverse DDT after a kick to the gut. Francine covers the Georgia native abd covers her only for Maude to boot the ginger in the head.

Joan and Sachiko argued with each other while Katherine, Reiko and Talim yelled for Maude to win. Bam, Cora, Joe, Sabrewulf and Brown just watch Madea wreak havoc. Dr. Robotnik just rooted for his mother to win against the other women. Back in the ring, Maude and Mama R engage in a fist fight while also shoving at each other. Francine and Madea came in with a double clothesline to both women knocking them to the mat. The ginger and the granny then turn on each other. Madea threw left and right hooks while Francine threw some of her own until the latter delivered the Fran Slam to Madea before pinning her only for the badass granny to power out at 2. Madea decided to do a Northern Lights Suplex to Francine and does a DeKalb Suplex to the ginger much to Joan's shock. Madea then pins Francine only for Mama R to break up the pin. Maude took the opportunity to use the top rope and does a frog splash to Mama R catching her off guard while Madea attempts to spear Maude only to miss. Francine saw the two powerhouses fistfight and was handed trashcan by Sabrewulf angering the female members of the Breakers Club. Reiko and Sachiko pop off at Joan and Sabrewulf as Francine hits both Maude and Madea with the trashcan upside the head. She then goes after the badass granny and does a spinebuster and tries to do the same to Maude only to receive a trashcan shot by Mama R. A few minutes went by as all four women sweat and look worn out after being slammed around but still in the fight. Maude then spears Mama R against the turnbuckle followed by a powerslam to Madea laying both women out. She then eyed Francine in anger as both ladies went at each other like tigers. The two ladies tussled and cursed at each other for a couple minutes. After the two stood back up, Maude delivers the STO followed by a Crescendo Clutch making Francine scream in pain and anger. Madea and Mama R were laid out as they try to collect themselves as the powerhouse intensifies the submission hold. Francine tries to break free as she shrieks in pain and taps out after the hold was too much for her to handle.

Maude wins by submission.

The new song being Tamina's 2018 theme for Maude played as the ref raised the powerhouse's hand in victory. Joan and Sabrewulf looked in disappointment as the Breakers member rolls out of the ring and celebrates with her friends. Madea and Mama R watch as the Breakers left for the locker room.

Vinyl: Here is your winner, Maude!

Ren: That's a lot of woman to see! I like it when powerhouse women go at it.

Perch: Typical Ren but you're right about powerhouses. Four matches are in the books as there are more to come.

Mutton: That's right, Perch. We have Masa and Bio Rex in action followed by Kiba vs. Duncan for the contendership for the dog man.

Ren: We also have a handicap match against Caitlin and Nyotengu Vs. Eva The Monstress Among Women. After that, we got Breakers Club TV with Tails, Voldo and Mappy as guests.

Perch: Leading to the main event being Ryu Hayabusa and Pac-Man in a non-title match with the Universal Champion Naruto Uzumaki joining us. See you then.

======+=Backstage Brawl======

Waluigi, Chukklez and Sketch ambushed Harold from out of nowhere as the purple man whacks the camper with a tennis racket across the face. Harold angrily whips Waluigi to the wall and does a side slam busting him open. Chukklez and Sketch picks up Harold and does a 3D to the camper crashing him to the floor. Sketch helps Waluigi to his feet and the three mug Harold and gave him a wedgie as Fluttershy looked on in disgust in anger. She shook her head at the three as they left Harold with his underwear over his head. The three troublemakers cackled and high fived as they headed for the catering room. Discord and Spike Ddrake came to Fluttershy as the goateed man laughed at Harold with his underwear over his face seeing Tweety birds. Fluttershy glared at Discord and pulled his ear for him to stop.

Fluttershy: That's not funny, Discord. Waluigi and his meany friends did this to poor Harold.

Spike D: What cowards. They're a bunch of pussies.

Fluttershy: Spike, behave!

Discord: But Waluigi and his pals are a riot to watch. Let's just leave him with his undies with bears on them.

Fluttershy: Absolutely not! Let's help him out.

Discord: All right but I'm not messing with his draws.

Spike D: Mw neither. We don't mess with another guy's draws.

Discord: Only ladies underwear. Starting tonight, we'll do a panty raid at the Elements room.

Fluttershy: No! Just help me out before I bite you and Spike.

The three helped out Harold as he stands up to dust himself off feeling relieved.

Harold: Thanks, guys. Those clowns will pay for this. I will beat Waluigi in Ring of Glory!

SpikeD.: I hope he and those cohorts of his get their ass beat.

Fluttershy: Spike! don't use bad words on television.

Discord: But this is FFW, babe. We're all about the violence and vulgarity. Harold here can hit Waluigi and his goons with the steel steps.

Harold: I was thinking of brass knuckles originally.

Combo: Yeah! You can punch them in the nuts with them!

The four turned around to see Combo Breaker, Dastardly and Muttley as the MLP boys gave Combo some dap. Harold gasped at the idea of Combo's while Fluttershy narrowed at the other's agreement.

Harold: Gosh. Why would I punch them in the kiwis?

Combo: It's a good idea especially with brass knucks.

Discord: Yes. That I can use in the tag championships or use ladders to bludgeon other teams.

Fluttershy: No! That's just wrong you guys! Harold shouldn't punch Waluigi in the nuts! )squeal)

Discord: Hahahahaha! You said nuts.

Muttley snickers at the sight with Fluttershy sighing at the boys' stupidity.

===========KrossOva by S-Word======

The crowd cheered/booed as the yakuza member walked down the ramp with a wild aura about him. He spoke some Japanese as he did in the Def jam games.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Kobe, Japan, Masa!

Mutton: Masa is a submission specialist and an expert of strong style. He can use that to his advantage.

Perch: Masa is no stranger to the ring for he does underground street fighting for what I was told.

Ren: Ya damn straight, fish sticks! I can place my bet right now on this kid! He can make me fucking rich!

Perch: First of all, we're not doing such a thing. Second of all, this isn't an underground fighting ring. And lastly, my name's not Fish Sticks!

Mutton sighed at the two and their antics as Masa enters the ring waiting for his opponent.

=======Bio Rex Theme from F-Zero GX=======

The crowd booed at the dinosaur as he sports his racing armor from F-Zero GX stomping to the ring and roared as the pyros went off. Masa's jaws dropped at the fact he's fighting a dinosaur who in fact races F-Zero cars.

Vinyl: From Mute City, Bio Rex!

Perch: A dinosaur?I hope he doesn't eat us or that gentleman in the ring!

Ren: Relax, Fish Sticks!

Perch: I'm not Fish Sticks! WAAAAAA!

Ren: Does Fish Dicks sound better?!

Mutton: Will you two cut that out?! Anyway, Bio Rex is aggressive in combat just like his F-Zero racing skills. He satisfies his appetite for mammoth ribs by competing in FFW or racing in F-Zero Grand Prix races. Don't worry, gentlemen. He's well fed since he eats in the catering room before a match.

Perch: That's good to hear.

Bio Rex enters the ring and launches the first attack with a lariat to Masa in which the latter dodges. Masa runs at Bio Rex and does a clothesline to the dinosaur. The DHM fighter then stomps on the dinosaur and does a ground and pound attack. Bio Rex manages to get back up and deck Masa in the jaw and delivers a sit out powerbomb crashing him to the mat. The dinosaur stands Masa up and does a tail whip smacking the yakuza in the head making him stagger. The racing dinosaur then does a German Suplex to Masa and rolls him up for the win but the yakuza fighter kicks out at 2.

Masa quickly gets up and superkicks Bio Rex in the face knocking him down to the floor. Masa then does a figure 4 lock making the dinosaur yell in pain. Yhe dinosaur fights to escape out the hold as Masa pulls him to the center and tightens the hold. Bio Rex roared in anger as he drags himself and Masa to the ropes as the latter tried rto counter by dragging him back. Bio Rex elbows Masa in the face as he weakens the grip but not enough. Yhe dinosaur manages to lunge and touch the ropes with his claws as the hold stops. The dinosaur and the DHM fighter fistfight in a corner until the dinosaur delivers a Big Fang Facebuster to Masa. The dinosaur roared and taunted at the yakuza member as he thought about mammoth ribs. Masa groggily gets up and sneakily worms over to Bio Rex who was still bragging and boasting as the yakuza member does the Dynamite Roll to the dinosaur wowing the crowd. Masa pins the dinosaur and without warning Bio Rex powers out in anger at 2.75. the crowd gasped and Masa pounds the mat in frustration nearly pinning him. Bio Rex smirked and delivered the Big Fang buster to Masa and pins him for the win as the match ends. The crowd boos as the dinosaur roared in satisfaction as the ref raises his hand in victory.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Bio Rex!

Mutton: As Masa was about to seal in first win, Bio Rex's hunger for ribs fueled him to make a comeback.

Ren: I'm hungry for some baby backs right about now. Hope that T-Rex doesn't eat them all from me.

Perch: Umm. I don't think Bio Rex wouldn't want to share his ribs with you.

Ren: Oh come on, fish sticks! I would like some baby backs or the mesquite ones! When this telecast is over, I'm ordering through Uber Eats!

Mutton: While you think on it, we have a segment of Breaker Club Show with the Cruiserweight Champion Tails and Voldo of the Namco World Order! Then, a handicap match between Team Nyotengu vs. The Monstress Among Women Eva. Then a contendership match between Duncan and Kiba. It's all next.

Ren: Oh shhit! The dog man and the unibrowed bastard couldn't wait any longer! Check it out!

======Backstage Brawl====+===

The two contenders who was supposed to fight later on jumped the gun as Duncan hits Kiba in the ribs with the 2x4. The dog man whips Duncan to the wall and pounds him in the face with the juvie launching some of his own. Akamaru barks and growls as he bites Duncan in the leg prompting Kiba to hit him with a chair across the face. The dog man capitalizes this with a Chicken Wing and stomps on the juvie. Duncan groggily stands back up and charges at Kiba with a spear and does a dropkick to Kiba. The two men then fistfight down the halls passing Tails and Link as they had confused looks on their faces.

The two men went to the ladies' locker room angering the female superstars. Duncan whips Kiba to the lockers and bangs his head on them. Akamaru growled and bit Duncan on his ass andslung him to the floor. Shantae, Katherine and Caitlin yelled for them to get out the ladies room. The chaos ensued some more as few minutes of wrecking the girls room. Both men were bloodied and battered as the girls grew tired of them fighting and tearing the place up. Kiba yelled and barked like DMX as he picked up Duncan and does the Fang over Fang through the bench breaking it in half. Ge called the ref over mainly a female ref as she reluctantly counts to 3 as Kiba pins the juvie ending the match. The dog man and Akamaru taunted at the juvie as the locker room laid waster in ruins angering the ladies as they grabbrd Kiba while the ref shoos Akamaru out. The medics carried Duncan out as Kiba yelled to the FFW Army.

Kiba: You see that, Wild Dog?! This is what I'm gonna do to you at Ring of Glory, dawg! I'm going to be 5 time muthafuckin' champ! 5 Times! Get yo hands off me!

Katherine: Get out!

Shantae: You ransacked the whole ladies' room, you idiot!

Caitlin: Now where are we supposed to go now?!

Kiba: All you females will witness more destruction of the dog! Wild Dog and Duncan will see the dog barkin'! And when the dog is out, these bitch ass pussies will get bit or fucked! One of the two!

Shantae: Rhat's unnecessary to say on national television!

After the girls threw Kiba out, the dog man and Akamaru went elsewhere celebrating the contendership. The girls grumbled as their ladies room lay in ruins.

=====Breakers Club TV=====

The crowd witnessed another edition of BCTV as Combo Breaker, Dastardly and Muttley and Bio Rex were standing with Tails and Voldo with Mappy. The Breakers leader puts his hand up silencing the booing crowd.

Combo: All right, shitheads! When my hand goes up, your mouths goes shut! Anyway, we have the Cruiserweight Champ, Tails and his challenger Voldo with the 5-O mouse!

Tails: Oh no! It's Bastardly and his dumbass idiot Nuttley! What are you two doing here?!

Dastardly: You brat better show some respect before we do it for you!

Muttley: Yeah-yeah-yeah! Shackem-Rashim Tails!  
Tails: What was that?! I'll make both of you eat shit through a straw just like I'm gonna do with a certain idiot gunning after my title!

Combo: Hold it! Not on my set you won't! I paid too much cash for my props and TV set! Anyway, Tails in the building facing Voldo in Miami!  
Tails: You damn straight I amand I'll still be champion once I'm done beating Voldo's ass all over the place!

Mappy: That's what you think, foxy! Voldo is going to flip the script at Ring of Glory when the roles are reversed! You're not fit to be champion!

Tails: What the fuck do you mean "not fit"? you better explain or I'll give the crowd a taste of what's gonna happen to you and that Soul Edge obsessed bastard!

Combo: I have to agree with Mappy here, Tails. You let Muttley become champion and he took it seriously.

Tails: Oh come on, man! That muthafucka cheated along with that lanky ass pilot beside him! They screwed me and Rock Lee's titles! We beat their asses at Vendetta claiming our rightful place as champions and we fight fair also! Something Dick and Nuts couldn't comprehend at all!

The crowd gaspwed and cheered as Ren grew excited at the heated segment. Dastardly and Muttley, Mappy and Voldo narrowed their eyes at the fox's choice of words.

Combo: All right! Settle down! Mappy was right about you, kid! How long did you keep your Cruiserweight title? Hmm?

Tails: Before that damn dog, I held it for 4 fuckin' months! I defended it well against Batsu, Captain N, Bulls-Eye and Yoshi! They fought fair and we bring our best day in and day out! What do guys like Muttley, Voldo and Mappy do? Screw over whomever they see fit! And recently, the police rat and his hissing client over there had made things miserable for me! They and the Namco World Order ain't shit!

The crowd cheered at the fox's response as Mappy spoke to Tails with a smug look.

Mappy: I can tell that you're scared to death. So scared that you'll lose your title again at Eing of Glory. When the count goes to 3 or when you suffer under the Vercci Claw, you will see your title slip away.

Combo: The question is that will Foxy survive Voldo's onslaught with the help of the Mapster? I say not. That fox will suffer the same fate like he did at Forcemania.

Tails: Bro, I will do more than survive those assholes' onslaught! I'm gonna walk in that ring and run them to the ground!

The crowd cheers but Vincent Brooks came in with a scowl on his face. Combo Breaker grumbled as Muttley and the other Breakers scowled at Vincent.

Combo: So you interrupt my TV show yet again, Boxer Bitch?! That adds more fuel to my flames and the desire to bury you at Ring of Glory!

Vincent: Your show sucks anyway! And for the record, your twin brother sucks dick every night!

The crowd booed harshly as Tails grew irritated at Vincent remembering how the engineer injured him at RXT Takeover in LA when the fox makes a guest appearance. Combo and the crew balled up their fists but were surprised when a older twin of Combo though larger stood behind a smug Vincent.

Combo: What you say, punk?! I'll bury you six feet deep and as a matter of fact, how about I do that to you with the help of somebody! It's going to be a Casket Match with your name on it! By the way, look behind you!

Vincent scoffs until he felt a pair of big hands squeezing his neck as the engineer grew petrified as he stared at the long awaited Circuit Breaker. The burly man powerslams him to the floor and whistles for Akuma and Ganondorf as they rushed in and mugged Vincent. Tails and Voldo brawled in the ring with Dastardly, Muttley and Bio Rex joining in on the beatdown. Ryu and Link spotted Akuma and Ganondorf and went after them although they didn't give a damn about Vincent. Circuit and Combo slams Vincent's face on the barbed wrapped chair busting him open. Moments after madness ended, Circuit spoke to a prone and angered Vincent before the Breakers Club left.

Circuit: Remember me, punk ass?

Combo: I think you broken his vocal cors, bro. I bet he's not saying nothing right now. but let's save the carnage once we bury his ass in a coffin in a Lumberjack Casket Match!

The Breakers Club and the Brothers of Evil )Ganon and Akuma) stared at Vincent being carried out along with Tails, Link, Ryu, Voldo and Mappy leaving the chaos.

Perch: What a sickening display by those brutes! Do they have any compassion?

Ren: Oh come on, drama king! It's all that engineer eediot's fault it had to come of it.

Mutton: Rightfully so as Circuit Breaker returns to the wrestling scene exacting his revenge as he along with the rest of the Breakers Club will be apart of the Lumberjack Casket Match. I'm not sure who Vincent will have represent in the lumberjacks side but he dug his own grave. Anyway, we'll have the handicap women's match and the main event being Ryu Hayabusa and Pac-Man in a non-title match. See you then.

========Promo======

The song Riot by Three Days Grace played as clips of low and mid card stars duke it out. the narrator announces something important.

Narrator: Ever feel used up and knocked down? You're not the only one! For those that are pissed off, get back up!

"Let start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!" x3

The lyrics were sung as the wrestlers ranging from Susumu Hori of Mr. Driller, Frost Walrus, Yoshi, Serena, Catherine, Christie M. and other stars fight and causing chaos. The title displays the FFW: Friday Night Riot logo along with the TBS logo.

Narrator: This is Friday Night Riot! Coming Friday week after Ring of Glory 8/7c on TBS (Turner Broadcasting Systems)!

======Promo Package: Fluttershy======

The pinkette had a determined look on her face as she showed the Women's TV title belt around her waist. Beside her was Twilight and the other Elements together.

Fluttershy: This is a message for my competitors that underestimated me! That handicap match last week was just a taste and in Miami, I'll be sure that this belt will not fall into Namco World Order or in the hands of a giant or a thieving pirate! That's right! I said it! I will give you a beating you'll never forget!

Twilight: And that goes for my Slamazon, Pinkie and Rarity's Tag belts and of course Apple Jack's potential National belt! We're going to represent the FFW Army with respect and dignity! The FFW belongs to the FFW Army! Not the Namco World Order, Clique From Hell or whoever may be! Ms. Pac-Man and Trixie, you two better be ready for me at Ring of Glory!

The girls had a determined expression with badass poses as the camera goes elsewhere.

=======Braun Stroman Theme======

The crowd boos as Eva walks down the ramp looking pissed as she carried her weights around. The monstress roars at the crowd and kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is a handicap match! From Toronto, Canada, Eva!

Perch: Eva is angry and for one good reason. Her two competitors are in the Women's Hardcore Match. To make matters worse, bad blood is newly formed through Caitlin and the champion, Nyotengu. Those two can't stand her.

Ren: Bad blood means good ratings, man! And you know what else? Hardcore catfight at it's finest!

Perch: Oh come on! Eva is a ticking time bomb and the fact you care about the ratings more than the safety of others around this girl clearly makes you a dick!

Ren: I'm a dick and proud of that!

Mutton: Oy! You two can be real clowns sometimes.

Eva enters the ring as her opponents came down the ring. The crowd cheered as the three quickly went to work on each other without a second thought. Eva got double the neckbreakers by Caitlin and Nyotengu. The monstress got up and grabs Caitlin and does a powerbomb sitout style and runs after the tengu who had a kendo stick. Eva was whacked in the face with the stick and the tengu sets her up for a DDT only for the monstress to reverse it into a Chicken Wing. Eva exits the ring and grabs a chair and goes back in to whack the tengu across the back and does the same to Caitlin stopping her charging across the face. Eva does an Atomic Drop to the blonde and grabs the weights to bludgeon her only for Nyotengu to smash Eva with the title belt and follows up with a backbreaker sending the camper to the mat. The camper was sent back down by the tengu's powerslam as Caitlin added insult to injury by a legdrop. The blonde pins Eva only for the monstress kick out at 2. Eva whips Caitlin to the ropes and spin kicks the blonde upon return. The camper body splashes onto the blonde and hits her across the butt with the dumbbells with a sickening smack sound. The tengu bulldogs Eva to the mat and hits her with the weights the same way. The camper snarled with anger and lashed out at Nyotengu and threw fists at the tengu and followed up with a spinning powerbomb and cover the tengu for the win. However, Caitlin runs in with a baseball bat hitting Eva in the back breaking the pin. Eva roars and charges Caitlin with a clothesline and dodges Nyotengu's belt shot as she spin kicks her down to the floor. Eva then rips the turnbuckle cover off the corner and whips the blonde to the cold hard steel making the impact painful. The monstress rams into Caitlin and repeats it a second time before she delivers a sickening powerslam ending the match at 3. When the match ended, Nyotengu angrily powerslams Caitlin to the mat but Eva angrily knocks out Nyotengu with a spear and slams both girls before she points to the belt and roars to the crowd and leaves the ladies prone in the ring.

Perch: Was that even necessary?! Eva's not satisfied with just awin!

Ren: That's part of Eva's nature, you eediot! Eva's killer instinct is what I like about her. And she's gonna show it in the Ring of Glory and leave Miami a champion once again.

Mutton: I don't think Caitlin Cook and Nyotengu would be thrilled once they wake up from the assault given unto them. Our main event features Ryu Hayabusa and the Oac-Mania running wild. It's up next!

=======Press Area====

Wyatt is with Dig Dug and the newly acquired Susumu Hori who is the son of Dig Dug in the game Mr. Driller. The coffee lover conducts the interview with the two Namco stars as Susumu had a smirk.

Wyatt: We're here with Dig Dug and his son Susumu Hori of the Namco World Order. For you, Dig Dug. Inuyasha and Rock Lee are fuming at the fact you assaulted them last week and the week before. Not to mention slandering them in a Instagram post on FFW's page. Why are you doing this?

Dig Dug: Let me tell you something, Wyatt! Those punkbitches think their sulky attitudes would help them this Sunday! I got news for them and that's fuck them! That Television title belongs to a new champ, son! And that's me! Even my son here is happy for me! O'm glad he chose to side with his old man joining the Namco World Order! Rock Lee and that dog bitch better realize real quick that I'm the rightful TV Champion! And that's the fuckin' truth! You can take it to the bank and run with it!

Wyatt: Okay? Thanks for your input. As for you, Susumu. You will be debuting Monday after Ring of Glory and be on Friday Night Riot coming up. How is your first day as a superstar?

Susumu: Dude, man. You know what would be more awesome? Taking on the Pika Day or that cat rabbit bastard Klonoa! He thinks he's too good to be in the Namco World Order! When I fight the likes of him and Pikachu, I'll be the one that's the legit Drilling Phenom! And it's gonna be nonstop from this point on in FFW! I learn from the best and that's my pops right here!

Dig Dug: That's what I'm talkin' about, son! You made your old man proud by joining Pac-Man's stable that will turn FFW upside down! And soon, you will become a Open Weight champion!

Susumu: That's right! FFW's opening an Open Weight championship after Ring of Glory and the best part is that I'm beating the living dogshit out of Pikachu and Klonoa for it! If you two are listening, I'm comin' for ya! And Dogbitch and Bushy Brow Bros., you heard my old man! Come Ring of Glory, he's coming out a champion!

Wyatt: Thank you both. Catch Dig Dug at Ring of Glory for the TV title and Susumu for the Open Championship on the next Monday Night Battleground.

The two Namco stars posed for the camera and throws the middle fingers at the camera.

======DOA4 Hayabusa Theme======

The crowd ccheers/boos as the ninja walks down the ramp with a smirk saying Yayuh. The ninja kept it moving after signing autographs.

Vinyl: The main event is scheduled for one fall! From Japan, Ryu Hayabusa!

Perch: One of the contenders for the Universal Championship in one of the most brutal matches ever in Ring of Glory, the Barbed Wire Massacre. He's willing to be gored and cut to ribbons just to get the gold from Namco World Order.

Ren: Oh come on. That eediot thinks he's going to get the gold where clearly Pac-Man's the right choice.

Naruto: I don't believe it for one second, Ren! Pac-Man is a cheating bastard and a piece of shit! As for Hayabusa, he's all right but I won't go easy on him either!

Mutton: Good to hear. Speak of the devil, here comes Pac-Man now.

======Hulk Hogan Theme=====

The crowd boos as the ghost eater had a smug look on his face. the pyros went off as the ghost eater kept it moving.

Vinyl: And from Pac-Land, Pac-Man!

The ghost eater ran in the ring and sucker punches Hayabusa starting the match. Both men exchanged blows until Hayabusa does a Dragon Suplex to the ghost eater. He then does a cartwheel and splashes onto Pac-Man to add insult to injury. He hooks the leg only for Pac-Man to kick out. The ghost eater delivered the snap suplex and does a Tiger Driver to the to the ninja. The ninja rolled away and stood up to do a snapmare and tdid two successful holds on the ghost eater. Oac-Man strikes Hayabusa and escapes as he takes the fight outside. Pac-Man glared at Naruto as he mmakes an example out of Hayabusa by whipping him to the steel steps. He ramd the ninja's legs onto the steps two times before the latter retaliated by doing a side slam to the ground busting the ghost eater open. The ninja then does a urinagi to Pac-Man and the ghost eater staggers byt recovers. Pac-Man and Hayabusa brawled near the announcer's box as Pac-Man slams Hayabusa with a Military Press Slam and adds insult to injury by punching him in the balls. The crowd booed as Ren laughed at Pac-Man's antics as Perch, Mutton and Naruto urged the chihuahua to stop that.

Hayabusa shakes off the nut punch and whips Pac-Man to the South barriers and spears him through the barricades breaking them. the crowd grew hyped as both men fought in the FFW Army's floor sdeating. A fan handed Pac-Man a chair mainly Stanley as Yummy Mummy gasped at Stanley's involvement even though fans are allowed to hand their weapons to superstars. Pac-Man hits Hayabusa in the face with the chair and does a DDT planting Hayabusa's face onto the chair. The two men brawled in the same area for a few minutes until both took the fight back in the ring. Pac-Man reversed Hayabusa's Izuna Drop and turned it into a Chicken Wing. Oac-Man smirked as Ryu gets up and delivers the Pac-Driver to the ninja and ends the match at 3.

The crowd boos as the ghost eater taunted at the downed ninja as the show comes to a close.

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Pac-Man!

Perch: That was a way to cap off another edition of Monday Night Battleground. Pac-Man just made an example out of Hayabusa letting Naruto know about the upcoming match in Miami.

Naruto: I'll do the same thing to those two at Ring of Glory in that barbed wired ring. Namco World Order and DOA Squad will learn real quick who the real champion is. Nothing against Hayabusa but I will fight to win and I expect him to do the same.

Mutton: That's good to hear from the champion himself.

Ren: We'll see about that, man! I can'twait for Sunday when Pac-Man mops the floor with you and that DOA guy!

Mutton: You'll have to wait until then. Don't forget that the kickoff show of Ring of Glory starts at 6/7c and the main show at 7/6c on the FFW Channel and the FWM Network. And also, tune in Friday next week for the all new Friday Night Riot on TBS 8/7c as we say goodbye from the Violet Systems Arena. Goodbye, everyone!

The camera shows Naruto staring down Pac-Man and Hayabusa vowing to win at his best. The FFW logo shows up in the end at all it's glory.

AN: And that's Week 8 of Battleground, folks. I will put up this chapter and the Ring Of Glory cards to Fanfiction. Meanwhile, I will work on the preshow. Like Vendetta, the PPV will be split into parts to make it less cumbersome.

Note: Susumu Hori is the main hero of Namco's puzzler Mr. Driller in which Dig Dug is also in. The Open Championship he mentioned is coming as he battles Pikachu of Pika Day and Klonoa from Namco's other game series, Klonoa. As always, Nincub out.


	15. Ring Of Glory Match Cards

Hello, everyone! I am here to display the match cards for Ring Of Glory. Let's get started.

Kickoff Card:

Waluigi vs. Harold

Pinkie Pie and Rarity c. vs. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka for the Women's Tag Team Championship

Dabo and S-Word vs. Eliot and Brad Wong with Zack

Tails c. vs. Voldo with Mappy for Cruiserweight Championship

Main Cards:

Combo Breaker vs. Vincent Brooks in a Lumberjack Casket Match

Princess Zelda c. vs Trixie Tang in a No Holds Barred match for the Bantamweight Championship

King and Marduk c. vs. Timmy and Jimmy vs. Spike Drake and Discord vs. Spike T. and Bulls-Eye for the FFW Tag Championship in a tag ladder match

Nyotengu c. vs. Eva vs. Caitlin Cook for the Women's Hardcore Championship

Rock Lee c. vs. Inuyasha vs. Dig Dug for the Television Championship

Android 18 c. vs. Apple Jack vs. Heather vs. Kasumi for the National Championship

Wild Dog c. vs. Duncan vs. Kiba Inuzuka for the Hardcore Championship.

Fluttershy c. vs. Nina Williams vs. Giganta vs. Risky Boots for the Women's Television Championship

Goku c. vs. T-Bone vs. Sonic vs. Yoshimitsu in a Intercontinental Championship

Knuckles vs. Maxi in a submission match

Twilight Sparkle c. vs. Ms. Pac-Man vs. Trixie Lulamoon in a Slamazon Championship

Main Event: Naruto Uzumaki c. vs. Ryu Hayabusa vs. Pac-Man in a Barbed Wire Massacre for the Universal Championship

That's what the cards are going to be at Ring of Glory, folks. As always, Nincub out.


	16. Ring Of Glory Kickoff Show

Aa aa

Hello, everyone! This is the Ring of Glory preshow in the American Airlines Arena in Miami! As always, I don't own anything in this fic. Now for the other disclaimer.

WARNING: The following content is for mature audiences only. Do not attempt the stunts shown in this fic. YOU WILL DIE! FFW, FWM Network and Turner Networks are not responsible for any injuries from copycats.

FFW Presents: Ring Of Glory Kickoff Show

Theme: Survive by Eminem

The crowd in the American Airlines Arena were pumped for the kickoff show as the commentators being Trisha the Midnight Venus, Ren and Mutton kickoff the show.

Trisha: Hello, faithful viewers from Miami to the Ring of Glory Kickoff Show! The FFW Army is excited already and we're not at the main show yet.

Ren: Well I'm pumped up already on the way down here, Red.

Trisha: Let's hope Waluigi is ready for action as Harold Hart gets ready to teach this guy a lesson.

Mutton: That match is up next in our preshow lineup. After that will be the first title on the line being the Women's Tag Championship. Then we'll have an exhibition match between Dabo and S-Word of DHM taking on Brad Wong and Eliot of DOA Squad. Let's get started with the match of the night.

====+=====I Wanna Waaaaa! By CG5 and Nnenorama=========

The crowd cheer/boos as the purple man shows off for the crowd with his trusty tennis racket. He showboated some more as Stanley enjoyed the display while Yummy Mummy didn't like the way Waluigi is showboating and bragging.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring from the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi!

Mutton: That guy has been torturing Harold for the past weeks. And why is Chukklez and Sketch not out here?

Ren: They need to take a huge dump. That's why.

Trisha: Was that even necessary to say on TV? So rude.

Ren: Mutton needed to know and that's what I did.

Waluigi enters the ring and waited for the opponent to come out. the lights dimmed as the camper came out.

=======Bret Hart Theme========

The crowd cheers for the camper as he walked down the ramp glaring at Waluigi. The purple guy laughed and taunted at the camper ashe swings his racket.

Vinyl: And from Toronto, Canada. Harold "Iceman" Hart!

Trisha: Harold won his first PPV match at Vendetta. Will he win his second one against the one who made his weeks a living hell?

Mutton: We'll have to see. The last one was a handicap match and this one is a normal match.

Ren: Are you serious? That nerd or what Combo Breaker puts it, "Napoleon Dynamite's son"!

Trisha: I don't recall him resembling Napoleon at all.

Mutton: It depends.

The camper enters the ring as Waluigi swinhs his racket at Harold. The camper dodges the swing and kicks him in the gut delivering a Chicken Wing to the purple man. Waluigi quickly gets up and does a smack upside Harold's face with the racket and does a DDT slamming Harold's face on the racket leaving prints on his face. Waluigi then runs to the ropes and comes back with a jumping elbow pin combo to the camper.

1,2 Harold kicks out.

Harold gets up and picks up the racket and hits Waluigi with it across the head. He then throws the racket in the corner and does a pumphandle slam to Waluigi and elbow drops onto him as the purple man winces in pain. Harold angrily picks Waluigi by the legs and slams them back down and repeats this move two more times with the crowd counting to 3. The camper ran to the turnbuckles to climb to the top rope to do a crossbody. However, Waluigi cackled as he ran to Harold and punched him in the nuts. Harold groaned in pain as he held his nuts while Waluigi grabs him and does a Hurracanrana to the camper. The eggplant lover then stomps onto Harold and does a Waluigi Time from the ropes. Though it connects, Harold kicks out at 2.5.

Harold stood to his feet even though he was battered and clotheslines the purple man. Waluigi got up and the two exchanged punches and kicks ferociously. Harold rhino blocks Waluigi's hooks and decks Waluigi between the eyes and does a Twist of Fate. The camper then delivers the Sharpshooter to Waluigi making the purple man pay for the last few weeks of torture he caused. The crowd cheers as the purple man screams in pain as the hold intensifies. Waluigi drags himself to the ropes but Harold pulls him back and applied more pressure to the eggplant lover. The pressure was too much for Waluigi as he taps out crazily ending the match.

The crowd cheersas Harold celebrates yet another victory in PPV matches. Waluigi rollsout the ring with his racket and limps out the arena.

Vinyl: The winner is Harold "The Iceman" Hart!

Mutton: And Harold makes his PPV wins 2-0 as he makes Waluigi tap out to the Sharpshooter.

Trisha: Waluigi got a taste of his own medicine and hopefully he'll leave Harold alone. But we got a Women's Tag match to commence.

Ren: Sweet! Catfight!

Trisha: Ren, what's with you and catfights?

Mutton: Ignore him. Anyway, let's go to Perch Perkins as he interviews Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

=======Press Area======

The reporter is with the women's tag champions as Pinkie Pie bounced up and down while Rarity waved to the camera.

Perch: I'm here with the reigning women's tag champions of Elements of Harmony! So how are you ladies preparing to defend the belts against the kunoichis Sakura and Ino?

Tarity: Well, darling. Our opponents are a tough duo when we watched their match in Week 7 against Rouge and Blaze.

Pinkie: We'll do the same as we did to the genie and her bestie! I'm sure we'll still be champions! But I wonder.

PerchL What could it be?

Pinkie: Why are you without a water helmet?

Rarity: Pinkie, come now we don't want to be rude to this gentleman.

Perch: That's okay. I get that all the time. It's a mystery.

Pinkie: Okey-dokey-lokey!

Perch: Good luck out there against the Kunoichi of the Leaves in your ttitle defense.

Rarity: Why thank you, good sir.

The three spotted Sakura and Ino passing them by as Hinata trailed behind them.

========Video Package=======

Susumu Hori and Puchi stood in front of the Open Championship belt as the duo posed with a smirk. The Drilling Phenom played the current Bobby Lashley theme as he addressed the FFW Army.

Susumu: I'm glad you peeps are watchin' the Ring of Glory. But I'm here to address to you here this important belt! You see this? Tomorrow, I'm going to be the first ever Open Weight Champions and King of Friday Night Riot!

Puchi: That's right, man! You're fit to be King of Riots and become the first ever Open Champ! Give it up for the Drilling Phenom! Susu! Susu! Susu! (in a manner Leo Rush does with Bobby Lashley)

Susumu: That's right! Pikachu and Klonoa better come out Monday and learn real quick that the future king of this belt! Anyway, I forgot to mention that this a paid announcement by the Namco World Order!

The self-proclaimed King of FFW Riot posed with a badass scowl as Puchi continued on cheering for the drilling phenom like Leo Rush.

=========Sky's The Limit======

Ren: You know what that means, It's boss time!

The crowd cheers as the pinkette and her friends went down the ramp as Naruto fans raise their banners in the air.

Vinyl: The following is a tornado tag match and it is for the Women's Tag Team Championship! From Konoha, Japan! The Boss Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka with Hinata Hyuga!

Mutton: These girls are competing to end their drought and become the next champions.

Ren: The boss will dethrone the MLP wimps! Their reign will end at the hands of the pink boss!

Mutton: That's what you think, Ren.

Trisha: Those girls had ytrained for this moment watching the tapes of the tag champions and sparred at the Performance Center. They look like they're ready to go.

The girs entered the ring as the lights dimmed with the champions coming out.

========Waka Laka=======

The crowd and the bronies popped as the tag champs danced down the ramp with Pinkie popping the party cannon and shooting confetti.

Vinyl: And from Ponyville, Equestria, the reigning Women's Tag Champion, Pinkie Pie and Rarity!

Ren: Why are those two thinking throwing a part at a time like this? Shouldn't they worry about kicking those ninjas' ass?!

Trisha:That's how they get fired up, Ren That's how they do things their way.

Mutton: At first,I felt the same way as you are. But as long as those two put in the work, they shouldn't be stopped from their rituals.

As soon as the two girls entered the ring and dropped their belts outside, the match begins with Pinkie Pie going after Sakura while Ino went after Rarity. Pinkie and Sakura were caught in a tieup but after some chainwrestling did the boss deliver a takedown to the party girl. Sakura wrenches Pinkie's neck with vicious torque that made the party girl scream. After Sakura repeated another wrench, she did a strike to Pinkie before the latter escapes by striking back. Pinkie stands back up and delivers a slap to Sakura and a pumphandle slam to the pinkette. Rarity whips Ino after a moment of striking each other and does a urinagi to the blonde. The fashionista delivers a iron claw to the blonde making her yell in pain. Several seconds of the hold lasted until Sakura legdrops onto Rarity breaking the submission. Pinkie then does a back body drop to the boss and rolls her up for a pin only for Sakura to break up the pin. The boss and the party girl circled each other until the boss shoots in with a Reverse DDT to the party girl and pins her only for Rarity to break it up after delivering a spinning side slam to Ino. Sakura and Rarity went after each other as Pinkie tried to aid her friend only to get blindsided by Ino's neckbreaker. Rarity flapjacks Sakura to the mat and tries to deliver a jumping dropkick to the pinkette. The fashionista pins Sakura but the pinkette kicks out at 2 as Ino and Pinkie were caught in a tieup. Pinkie does a weistlock takedown to Ino while Sakura and Rarity brawl at the corner with the fashionista delivering the powerbomb to the pinkette. The fashionista then does a Carousel Clutch to the boss as the pinkette screamed as she tries to reach the ropes. Meanwhile, Pinkie suffers a signature move from the blonde dubbed the Boar Spear. The party girl got in a daze as the blonde tries to pin her for the win only to fail as Pinkie kicks out at 2.75. Rarity had to release the hold when Sakura touched the ropes. Pinkie stood up groggily as she fought with Ino for a while until the party girl had some fuel left in the tank with a devastating spinebuster. The crowd and bronies popped at the party girl as she climbed to the top and does the Party Cannon pin combo as the pinkette tries to go for a win. Sakura tried to rush to aid her friend but the fashionista delivered an Atomic Drop just in time as the ref counted to 3 ending the match as the Elements of Harmony retains their titles. The champions help their challengers to their feet and shook on it as the ref handed their titles back.

Vinyl: Here are your winners and still the Eomen's Tag Team Champions, Pinkie Pie and Rarity!

Mutton: I'm impressed by the two and theitr performance out there. They manage to retain their titles but I got respect for the Kunoichi of the Leaves as they put up a great fight but they came up short.

Ren: Damn it! I was hoping that the boss will win this match! Fuck!

Trisha: Oh come on, Ren. No need to be a sourpuss or in this case, a wet dog.

Ren: Why you gotta go there?! WAAAAAAH!

Mutton: At the end of the day, they are still champions and they will do the same defending it at Extreme Jam (formerly Hardcore Rules) in Station Square. Two matches are in the books but there is two more and one more match left to go. Coming up next is the tag team match of Dragon House Mafia's Dabo and S-Word vs. Eliot and that drunken friend of his, Brad Wong of DOA Squad. It's up next.

========Press Area======

Maud: I'm here with one of the Dragon House Mafia members being Dabo and S-Word. Are you both excited for your debut match against the DDOA Squad?

Dabo: We're ready for anybody in the ring here. it's nothing different than the underground circuit we're used to. The DOA Squad better be ready for us for we aren't holding anything back.

S-Eord: And when we're done with them, they'll be staring at nothing but the lights. We're crossin' ova from the underground to Battleground!

Dabo: That's right, man! we're movin' on up from the underground circuit to Battleground!

Maud: I wish you both luck for you rock.

The two Japanese rappers high fived as they posed for the camera. The three heard some celebrating from Pinkie Pie and Rarity as they bounced up and down raising their tag belts at the lobby. Maud showed a smile on her face for her sister's big win.

=========Authors of Pain Theme=======

The crowd cheers/boos as the two apprentices of Gen Fu walked down the ramp with the drunkard Brad trying to hit on Yummy Mummy but was hit in the face by her as Eliot pulls him back to the aisle.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From China and USA,, Eliot and Brad Wong of the DOA Squad!

Ren: That Eliot looks like a chump! There's no way that he and his buddy would win! An Record Scratch forgot to mention Zack!

Mutton: She did forget to say Zack's name since he's out there.

Trisha: Whatever those three are planning, they better bring their A game since they are facing former underground fighters.

Ren: In which they will make me fucking rich! Haa!

Mutton: How many times do we have to remind you that this is't a gambling ring!

Ren: A dog can dream can he?

The two Catherine characters rolled their eyes at the chihuahua as the two DOA fighters entered the ring with Zack staying out.

=======KrossOva by S-Word======

The crowd had mixed reactions as the two Japanese rappers wnt down the ramp jamming to S-Word's track.

Vinyl: From Kobe, Japan, Dabo and S-Word!

Ren: Now that's a real tag team here! I'm betting on them to win and the naysayers better give me my money!

Trisha: First of all, you don't have any money placed yet! Second, you're not allowed to do gambling on national television. And last, this isn't a underground circuit!

Ren: You'll see, Red! I'm right that I can gamble on those two!

Mutton: No you won't.

As soon as the two DHM fighters enter the ring, Dabo and Eliot are active as they exchanged blows to each other while Brad and S-Word stay outside. Eliot missed a punch to Dabo as the Japanese rapper grapples the British boy and does a inverted DDT to him busting him open. Dabo then stands Eliot up for a powerbomb only for the apprentice to reverse it into a Hurracanrana. Eliot ran to the springboard and jimps high and does a cartwheel splash to the Japanese rapper and rolls him up for the win. However, S-Word rushes in and breaks the pin continuing the match. Eliot frustrated launches himself at Dabo but the latter delivers a spin kick to the apprentice and followed up with a scoop slam to add salt to the wound. He covers Eliot for the win but Brad Wong rushes in and legdrop breaking the pin. Brad Wong bangs on the mt for Eliot to kick it into high gear. Eliot groggily stand up and unleashed some offenses to Dabo with strikes as both men battled towards the ropes as both men afterwards fell over the ropes ionto the hard floor. Eliot and Dabo continued striking until Dabo whips Eliot into the steel steps. S-Word ran to the commotion as both men pummel Eliot and busted him open with a DDT to the steps. Brad Wong rushes in to help the blonde as he kicks Brad in the back and back body drops him to the floor. The drunk pulled something without the ref's knowledge and that's a pair of brass knuckles. The drunk hrries and punches S-Word in the face busting him open. The drunken fighter then does a backbreaker to the rapper and the two men scuffle a few feet from the announcer;s table with Ren yelling at them.

Ren: Get them! Bite his head! Knock his dick in the dirt!

Trisha: No!  
Mutton: There's no biting heads here! Ren, you could be too hyped up..

Ren: I say that's part of my nature and I'm proud of it. There you go, S-Word! Kick the drunk again in his ballsack!

The rapper did just that as he kicks Brad in the nuts before he whips him back to the ring and pummel him more. Dabo and Eliot pushed and shoved uuntil the latter delivers the Mantis Kick to Dabo knocking him down to the floor. The crowd cheered as Eliot got momentum in his favor. He stands Dabo up and whips hi to the steelpost and does a chinbreaker to Dabo. Dabo groggily stands up and saw Eliot coming at him but the rapper hurriedly spears Eliot to the floor and sends him back in the ring. S-Word grabbed a woozy Brad and delivers a Big Bang and hooks the leg for the win ending the match. The two Japanese rappers high fived as the ref raises their hands in victory with the DOA fighters rolled out the ring and leaves.  
Vinyl: Here are your winners, Dabo and S-Word!

Ren: If wasn't for the fact that I wasn't allowed to conduct a bet during this broadcast, I'd be fucking rich!

Trisha: In your dreams, Ren. Anyway, The Dragon House Mafia got a win here against the DOA Squad but the latter is handling three championships in the main card.

Mutton: Hayabusa for the Universal, kasumi for the National, and Nyotengu for the Women's Hardcore defense. It all happens after this preshow. And what we heard from Susumu's promo, the self-proclaimed future king of the Open Championship will debut tomorrow on Monday Night Battleground as he competes with Pikachu the Electric Brute and Klonoa. But et's get to the Cruiserweight Championship as bad blood between Tails and Voldo and Mappy of Namco World Order goes crazy.

Trisha: Those two have caused trouble for Tails since week 5 and the two members had wreaked havoc.

Mutton: Not only Boldo and Mappy, but the Namco stable is running wild and they'll stop at nothing to take over FFW.

Ren: And Pac-Man made it clear that it's their job to do it not SWF of King Dice's! I can't wait until Pac-Man does that!

Mutton: I hope not! I hope none of the NWO members gets gold especially that Universal and that so called King of Open Championship better not rule FFW Riot with an Iron Fist either!

Ren: All hail the king! The Drilling Phenom will lay waste to Klonoa and Pika Day! I'm sure of

Mutton: We'll see you then as we go to Maud Pie with Tails and Voldo.

=======Press Area=======

Maud Pie conducted an interview with the three angry men as Tails flipped the bird at Boldo. Maud started the interview as she knew that bad blood is boiling between the two factions.

Maud: We're here with the combatants of the Cruiserweight Championship. So how you guys going to settle your differences in the ring?

Mappy: As Boldo's friend and advocate, I say that the fleabag fox over here will regret being champion and invoking the wrath of Voldo. My client will show Tails how wrong he was for believing that he's the rightful champion. I bet Tails is scared out of his mind right now!

Tails: The only people scared here is your monkey asses! Once I mop the fucking floor with you dicks, I'll still be champion and you two will bitch and moan to Pac-Bastard of how I knocked you both out empty handed!

Mappy: You really think you're win alone can stop the Namco World Order's climb to domination? You're sadly mistaken buddy! Voldo's win will start a chain of events later down the line here in Ring of Glory! When we take the gold from Miami, we'll be notorious for stepping on you and those that cross us!

Tails: And neither will your win! My homies will put an end to your schemes as we will preveeent you fuckers from getting the belts! That's my answer for these assholes, Maud! The Namco punks will eat shit through a straw and lay there in a daze!

Mappy: Try as you will, fox brat! Namco Mania is running wild and we're starting off with you!

Tails: That oufghta give me time to beat the fuck out of you!

Maud: As you can see, the bad blood boils higher between the two factions. Good luck to the both of you in the Cruiserweight match.

Mappy: Tails is going to need all the luck he can get.

Tails: Likewise, police rat!

The fox kid and the Namco stars stare each other down intensively as the rock farmgirl close the interview.

======Promo======

Narrator: Rig andMiguel go one-on-one in a rematch for the RXT Championship as the Spaniard tries to reclaim his title from the Canadian Badass back aeover LA!

The clip shows Rig delivering an underhook DDT to Miguel (Tekken) and busts him open as he pins with a win.

Narrator: Also, Wendy Koopa and Katarina Alvez go toe to toe for the chance to face Judy Nails in a RXT Women's Championship. It all happened on RXT next Wednesday at 7/6c on the FFW Channel and FWM Network!

=======I Believe in Myself=======

The crowd cheers as the fox walks down the ramp with a determined look as he goes to the ring.

Binyl: The following scheduled for one fall and it is for the Cruiserweight Championship! From Station Square, the reigning Cruiserweight Champion, Tails!  
Ren: That fleabag fox is digging his own grave defending his title against Boldo!

Mutton: Voldo is doing the same for Tails is in a lot of rage as the two numbskulls of Pac-Man's crew caused trouble for him.

-HISSS!-

The familiar hiss made Tails angry as the Money Pit Guardian spun from the ramp and attacked the fox behind. Mappy smirked as the guardian and the fox beat each other up on the ground. The fox escapes from the scuffle and boots Voldo in the face. Voldo hissed as he stands to his feet and delivers a Vhinbreaker to the fox making him stagger. Tails recovers and brutally bulldogs Voldo to the mat. Tails delivers a ground and pound to Voldo working his face until the latter blocks and elbow smashes Tails stopping the attack. Voldo grabbed Tails by his tails and slams him down with ferocity and stomps on him until he stopped at the count of 4. Voldo whips Tails to the turnbuckle and kicks him in the gut and gave his arm a rope burn making the fox scream in pain. The crowd boos at Voldo's cruelty as he does a Hurracanrana to the fox and pins him only for the fox to kick out at 2.

Mappy pounded the mat as he rooted for his client to kick Tails's ass. He tossed in the kendo stick for Voldo to use against Tails. The ref spotted this and reprimands Mappy for that stunt. The police mouse argued with the ref as Voldo got distracted prompting Tails to deliver an Atomic Drop to the guardian. The fox stands Voldo up and does a pumphandle slam and pins him only for Voldo to kick out. Mappy gave the ref the wedgie over his face as the crowd boos. Voldo then picks up the kendo stick and whacks the fox across the body leaving marks repeatedly. Tails got hurt as he growled in anger and suffered a powerbomb by the guardian as he hissed happily for Mappy to come over as the duo stomps on the fox and mug him. After a while, the fox displayed some ferocity as he went after the two with a spear to each. As the ref struggles to get his underwear straightened out, Tails rolls out the ring and walks over to the announcer's box and took Ren's coffee much to the chihuahua's anger. The fox then enters the ring and pours the hot liquid onto Voldo's nuts making him hiss in pain making Mappy angry. Mappy dashes at Tails with a billy club but Tails dodges and gives the mouse the spinning heel kick knocking him flat on his face dropping the billy club out of his hands. Tails picks up the billy club and hits Voldo in the balls already scalded by Ren's coffee. He then whacks Voldo in the torso as the crowd cheered and counted to 4 stopping there. The fox smirked as he does the Tornado Splash onto Voldo and hooks the leg for the count. Before the count went to 3, Mappy hits Tails with a billy club releasing the pin. Voldo escapes as the ref still having his underwear over his face couldn't see what was happening. When he finally pulled the draws from his face, he spotted Tails busted open as Mappy back outside the ring cackled at the sight as the fox yelled in pain as Voldo delivered the Vercci Claw making the fox scream in pain. He tried to fight out the hold as the ropes were far from his reach. After several seconds of torture had passed, Tails yelled as the hold tightens with Mappy cackling and teasing him as he pointed his finger at the hurting fox.

Mappy: Gow do you feel now, fox brat?! Just as I thought! You're watching your precious belt slip away from you and onto the one whooping your ass right now! By the way, your friends are next!

Tails angrily tried to fight out the hold biting and punching Voldo after the words were said. The fox and the guardian fist fight in the ring ass the former deliver an onslaught of offenses. The crowd grew hyped rooting for Tails. As Rails thought he had the match in the bag, Mappy grabbed Tails and punches him in the nuts and Voldo assisted his mouse buddy in the 3D move and the guardian hooks the leg as the unfortunate fox loses his match and his belt. The crowd boos at Voldo but stood up for Tails and cheered. The belt was handed over to Voldo as the two Namco goons raised it in the air with Tails angrily glared at the two.

Vinyl: Here is your winner and the new Cruiserweight Champion, Voldo!

Ren: I knew that the fucking fox couldn't retain that title! That's what he gets for spilling coffee on Voldo and my coffee at that! That's a sign of the Namco World Order getting ready to go wild!

Mutton: Tails put up a great and valiant fight but I couldn't imagine right now how Tails is feeling after Mappy did that dirty trick.

Trisha: I don't like the sound of this. But the main show is coming and I hope the other stables can stop the momentum.

Ren: That fox owes me another cup of Joe!

Mutton: Coming up is the main show of Ring of Glory! See you in a moment!

The camera shows Mappy and Voldo celebrating as they head for the locker room to discuss more plans of the takeover in Miami.

Author's Note: And that's the kickoff show, folks! In the next one, the first part of Ring of Glory will have our favorite goons of the ghost eater running wild. By the way, the Namco World Order are the main antagonists of FFW not the Flock. The first 4 weeks was just a build up for the current main antagonists to take over Fiction Force Wrestling. Anyway, Nincub out and see you in the next one.

Resuults:

Harold def. Waluigi

Pinkie Pie and Rarity c. def. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka to retain the Women's Tag Championship

Dabo and S-Word def. Eliot and Brad Wong

Voldo c. def Tails to become the new champion of the Cruiserweight division.


	17. Ring Of Glory Part 1

Aa aa

Hllo, everyone! This is the first part of Ring Of Glory as the Namco World Order runs wild attempting to takeover the FFW. Read on as the other stables try to stop them but they have their own motives such as the Elements of Harmony and Sonic Heroes keeping the FFW in order and for the FFE Army. EWhile Clique From Hell only do it for themselves. Anyway, I do not own any franchises represented in this fic. Now for the other disclaimer.

WARNING: FFW is not suitable for younger viewers! It contains violence, bollod, sexual and mature themes. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to see in this fic. YOU WILL DIE! FFW, FWM Networks and Turner Networks are not responsible for any injuries done by viewers.

The shield appears in a space background showing superstars from the past and present as the FFW logo (Credits go to KingOfMyOneTrue World for this logo) explodes onto the shield glistening as the narrator says "This is a FFW Presentation!" as the screen fades.

Tonight, a group of rebels begins to run wild.

Pac-Man:: The Namco World Order will turn tFFW upside down not the SWF! That's our fucking job!"

The next clip shows Dig Dug, Yoshimitsu, Voldo and other Namco characters wreaking havoc over the weeks.

Narrator: Other stars vow to take them down.

Hayabusa: Y think you can talk all that shit! You better show some damn respect before I straighten yo ass, son!

The ninja glared at the ghost eater after spoke about the championship.

Twilight: The FFW does not belong to the Namco World Order! The FFW Army does!

Narrator: Rivalries go to the most extreme. And a familiar star returns.

Circuit Breaker mugs Vincent Brooks with the help of Combo and some of the other superstars.

In another clip, The Japanese Buzzsaw Kasumi defeats Heather and shows her threatening her.

Hasumi: You will be cut in half by the Japanese Buzzsaw and I will beat your spoiled ass!

Narrator: And leading up to the bloodiest and goriest match in wrestling history! The Barbed Wire Massacre! Miles of sharp, flesh ripping barbed wires wrap around the ring along with barbed covered weapons such as bats, chairs, 2x4s and the kendo sticks claim careers and even their health all for one thing, The Universal Championship!

The clip shows various matches of the bloody match as suuperstars were victims of the wires. It shows Naruto Uzumaki, Pac-Man and Ryu Hayabusa for tonight's match. It also shows other superstars in the main card as the Ring of Glory logo displays over a ring glowing.

Narrator: It all goes down at the Ring of Glory!

The screen fades along with the dramatic music.

FFW Presents: Ring of Glory

Theme: Eminem- Survive

The fireworks goes off at the AA Arena in Miami as the sold out crowd is excited for Ring of Glory. Perch Perkins, Ren Hook and Thomas Mutton kick off the broadcast.

Mutton: We're glad you are still tuning in as we are kicking off another edition of Ring of Glory as the FFW Army are excited for what's about to go down in Miami.

Perch: Yes, it is. The championships are on the line and the host eater's gang are running wild.

Ren: Justthe wy I like it, Fish Sticks!

Mutton: To kick off the PPV, Combo Breaker and his choice of Lumberjacks are ready to lay Boxer Boy to rest as Circuit Breaker returns to wrestling once again!

======Rest In Peace======

The crowd cheer/boos as a black Cadillac hearse driven by Ganondorf and Akuma pulled out to the ringside area. The eerie theme of Undertaker displayed in the arena. as Combo and Circuit Breaker went to the back of the hearse, they wheeled out a black casket with gold handles for Vincent as his name was carved on the lid. Dastardly, Muttley, Bio Rex, Captain N, Masa and Jann Lee were chosen as Lumberjacks for Combo. The engineer felt creeped out deep down as Vincent nearly pissed himself silly. His lumberjacks chosen against their will but secretly hopes he gets put in that deathbox. And that's the only way to win the match is to put your opponent in the casket and have the ref close it to end the match. The loser will have the last ride out the arena by Ganondorf and Akuma.

Combo and Vincent start the match with a fistfight in the center of the ring while the lumberjacks stood outside. Vincent connects with a couple of chops to the brute's face before he does an armbreaker. The engineer angrily scoop slams Combo to the ground. He then screams in anger and does a Senton to Combo but the latter rolls away as the engineer falls flat on his face. the brute growled and does a Gorilla Press Gutbuster to Vincent as he crashes to the mat on his belly. Combo stands Vincent up only for the latter to punch him in the face but Combo shrugs it off as he punishes the engineer with a Military Press Slam to the busted engineer with the crowd cringing to the sickening thud. The brute called for the ref to open the coffin to put Vincent in there. However, Vincent tries to fight out of the brute's grasp kicking and slapping to the point he escapes. Vincent goes outside and tries to grab a weapon only to get bit by Muttley on the ass making him scream as Bio Rex decks the engineer in the face busting him open. Out of nowhere, Combo does a Suicide Dive connecting to Vincent as both men fall to the ground in front of the hearse's hatch area. Buster and Binky who were Vincent's lumberjacks help Vincent to his feet while Link, Ryu and Ken just stood there not wanting any part of Vincent's bullshit.

The Readtourage members and Vincent mug Combo by punching and stomping him until Circuit hits them with a steel steps knocking them down. Combo and Circuit growled at the smirking downed fools and they bludgeon them with steel steps as the crowd gasped at the onslaught. Vincent groggily got up as Combo knocked him back down with an inverted DDT to the ground followed by a legdrop to the engineer by Circuit. Bio Rex and Masa foined in on the mugging by whooping on Buster and Binky. Akuma and Ganondorf brawled with Link and the Street Fighter heroes near the barricades. Link got whipped to the wall by Akuma as Ganondorf rams into the Hero of Seasons. Ryu and Ken does a spinning kick combo to the evil villains. Combo throws Vincent back into the ring and taunted for him to get up. The engineer growled with a crazy look in his eye. The engineer grabbed the brute and does a Full Nelson Bulldog and delivered vicious offense by repeatedly splashing onto the brute from the top ropes. He then does the Gone Astray slam to the brute and called for the ref to open the lid and barked for Buster and Binky to help him get Combo inside the casket. The three smirked as they drag the unconscious heel near the casket and rolls him in the coffin. Vincent taunted and made fun of the brute. Sad mistake, Boxer Boy.

Vincent: Sucks doesn't it, asshole?! I'm the one who screwed your brother over injuring his punk ass at that party! I'm jealous of you and him!

The crowd booed harshly at the maniacal engineer unaware that the brute stirred hearing the insults in the casket still open.

Vincent: And you know what else? I screwed with your girl from Philly! What a loser you are! AAAAAHH!

The crowd cringed when Combo powered out of the casket and roared attacking him with a chokeslam to the mat. Vincent screamed like a bitch as he tried to bite Combo's fist successfully. However, Combo growled and rams Vincent's face into the newly ripped turnbuckle exposing the steel post making a sickening bang. Dastardly throws a trashcan inside the ring as Combo smirked and picks the trashcan up and hits the rising Vincent back down.

Combo: Sit yo monkey ass down, boxer bitch!

Vincent angrily tries to stand up to attack Combo. The brute almost got taken down by Vincent's spear but grabs the engineer by the head and does a vicious DDT crashing him to the ground. The engineer tried to get up unaware of Combo standing over him making a symbol to the crowd as Perch chewed his nails.

Perch: Don't get up, Vincent! Combo is gonna do it!  
Mutton: And Circuit is coming over to help his brother!

Ren: This is going to be awesome! Rest in piss, wimp!

Combo grabbed Vincent after he stood up and charged awkwardly and the brute does the Breaking Bonds crashing the engineer to the mat. The crowd said "Holy shit!" after that sickening blow to the mat and Circuit followed that move with the Power Surge (Muscle Buster). The Breaker Bros. called for the ref to open the casket as the lumberjacks stopped fighting as they watch the two bros. roll Vincent into the casket and closed the lid shut ending the match.  
The crowd had mixed reactions of cheers and boos as Akuma and Ganondorf carry the casket with Vincent inside of it to the hearse. The ref opened the hearse's hatch as the evildoers places the casket inside the vehicle and lock it in place. The duo shuts the doors and gets in the vehicle as they drive slowly out of the arena giving the engineer his final ride. (Don't worry. He's not dead.)

Vinyl: Here's your winner, Combo Breaker!

Mutton: And Vincent gets put to rest by the Breakers Club as the Brothers of Evil drive out of the arena to bury that Boxer Boy.

Perch: That was horrific! What fiends!

Ren: I knew Vincent will rest in piss! I knew it!

Perch: Don't you mean Rest In Peace not Rest in Piss?

Mutton: Never mind that. With that coming to a close, we have a Television Championship going on against Dig Dug vs. Inuyasha and the champion Rock Lee of Guy Worldwide as the Namco World Order starts to run wild. See you then.

=====Unterview=====

The three TV contenders argued in front of Maud as Kagome, Shantae, Sky and Tenten facepalmed at the guys. Susumu Hori backed his dad up as he taunts at Lee and Inuyasha.

Dig Dug: You motherfuckers better understand something here! I'll be Television Champion and you dogbitch and Bushy Brow Jr. will suck my dick afterwards!

Inuyasha: KEH! Fuck you, man! I'll personally send you and that green one to hell with that Iron Reaver! I'm the one who will be fucking champion! Namco World Order can go fuck themselves!

Lee: That's so unyouthful from the both of you! Neither of you will get this belt from Guy Worldwide! The FFW Army deserves an honorable champion!

Susumu: Gow about you guys over there eat a dick! My pops here will bury your sorry asses here and now!

Dig Dug: That's what I'm talking about, son! They need to give up already and just fuck themselves.

Shantae: Language! How about you two better show some respect! Namco World Order will never win the belt from Lee!

Tenten: Hell yeah! Assholes like you two will never understand shit!

Susumu: Who are you chicks trying to pull?! I'm the king of FFW Riot and my pops will be the new TV Champion!  
Dig Dug: You tell 'em, son! We will put those dickweeds in their place!

Inuyasha: KEH! I want to see you two jerks try me! I'll break the shit out of you!

Maud: This is getting out of hand, gentlemen. The match will start soon. You guys better get ready.  
Susumu: Gladly, rock babe.

Lee: Likewise! For the flames of youth!

Inuyasha: Let's just get the fuck out ofhere and beat the shit out of their asses already!

The four men marched down to the ring with the stablemates following with Beavis and Butthead trailing with trashcans over their heads with Sky and Shantae facepalming.

======Video Package=====

A silhouette of a certain SWF member issued out a warning to the FFW Army. The silhouette revealed to be Omega Shenron and Oceanias as they smirked.

Omega: We're invading your airwaves here in this Ring of Failure event! If you all are listening, then good! Don't think your little gang here will take over this sham of a business.

Oceanias: That's right! The women of FFW will also realize that SWF is the shit and always will be!  
Omega: All we can say is that we'll be sticking around for after that super show we gotta do, you're next on our hit list! And Pac-Bastard! Watch your back and your friends better do the same!

The two SWF dragons posed and smirked with evil intent as the camera went to the TB championship.

====Ringside=====

The three men being Lee, Dig Dug and Inuyasha brawled as the others stood outside with Susumu being a hype man to his pops. Dig Dug does an inverted backbreaker to Inuyasha and stomps on him until Lee runs in with a kick from behind stunning the digger. Dig Dug turns around and lowblows Lee and does a sidewalk slam to the ninja. He taunted along with his son as they made Lee miserable. Inyuyasha grabbed the digger and does a spinning bulldog and follows up with a legdrop to Dig Dug. The dog demon covers the digger for the win only for Inuyasha to kick out.

The digger stands Inuyasha up only to get raked in the face and fall to the dog demon's Cobra Clutch slam. Lee and Inuyasha fistfight as Dig Dug tries to get up as Susumu sklams the ref to the floor as the crowd boos with the driller throwing his dad's shovel to him and exited out the ring. Shantae, Sky, Guy Kagome and Tenten angrily shouted at the smug driller as he flipped the bird at them. Back in the ring, Dig Dug spotted his shovel beside him and smiled with glee as he clutches it and swings at Lee and Inuyasha and connects with their ribs. The two turned around and glared at Dig Dug knowing all too well that the digger done that. The two charged at the digger and double clotheslines him and gave him a double team slam back to the mat before they went at each other. Susumu spotted Beavis and Butthead with the trashcans and ran to them stealing one from the blonde and hits Guy-sensei with it catching Lee's attention as he narrowed his eyes in anger but was blindsided by a spinebuster by Inuyasha followed by a scoop slam by Dig Dug as the digger smiled at his son's assistance. The driller then picks up Guy and slams him into the trashcan with his legs sticking out kicking. The girls glared and yelled at the smug driller as Shantae and Sky tried to hold the Weapon Mistress Tenten back keeping her from whooping Susumu's ass. Beavis and Butthead laughed like idiots as they watch Dig Dug putting in the work on Lee striking him in the back with the shovel and DDTs him onto the shovel busting Lee open. Inuyasha angrily whips Dig Dug to the other side while the ref is still unconscious at the barricade not too far from Shantae and Kagome. Inuyasha then does a spear to Dig Dug and does the Iron Reaver to the digger with aa smirk as he pins him only to be broken up by Susumu and hits him with a Drill Driver. Lee crept to Susumu as the driller taunts at the dog demon. Dig Dug was about to swing the shovel onto the demon's head, the green ninja delivers a spinning heel kick to the digger's jaw busting him open with the crowdpopping as the ninja tries to rally and fend off against Susumu by fistfighting with him. Inuyasha groggily gets up and rushes after Susumu to take him out. The dog demon and the ninja does the double neckbreaker to the driller knocking him out of the ring. Then the two brawled at the center of the ring as Dig Dug tries to get up as the green ninja grabs the dog demon and does the Leaf Hurracanrana to the dog demon and rolls him up for a pin as the backup refhurries in and counts for the win only for Dig Dug to hit him in the face with the shovel stunning and Lee angrily charges at the digger with an attempted spear only for Susumu to hurry in the ring and throw a trashcan lid at the two superstars. Theuy turned around angry as the driller taunted while flipping the bird at them. the pair were unaware thart Dig Dug crept like a worm and does the RKO to Inuyasha and does the Digbreaker to the Television Champion as the crowd boos with the ref gathering his bearings while the unconscious one gets up groggily as he spots the other one counting to three as Guy Worldwide and Shonen Stars helplessly watches as the new champion is crowned with the father and son duo celebrating. The ref hands the belt to Dig Dug as the two drillers raise the belt in the air and taunt at the downed men and the FFW Army.

Vinyl: Here is your winner and new Television Champion, Dig Dug!

Ren: Two championships added to Namco World Order, folks! Hey! Why is SWF's goons out here?

Perch: Why it's Token Black and Craig Tucker to the rescue as the Namco punks attac Lee and Inuuyasha!

The crowd cheers as Craig and Token brawl with Susumu and Dig Dug in the ring. Craig headbutts Dig Dug while Token spears Susumu to the mat and the two South Park characters bulldogs the two Namco characters to the mat and left for the exit as Shantae, Sky and the other girls help Lee and Inuyasha to their feet and got Guy o oit the trashcan and left also. Susumu and Dig Dug groggily got up and carried their digging weapons and the Television belt out with them.

Mutton: The Namco scoundrels got what's coming to them in the form of Token and Craig from SWF. SWF might've invaded our PPV but those two did a service.

Ren: But in the end, Dig Dug is a Television Champ! That's still good runnin' wild!  
Perch: Well that's no good! Pac-Man's friends cheated yet again and screwed Lee and Inuyasha over thanks to that brat of Dig Dug's! His mother needs to come here and teach him some respect! It's obvious that his pops isn't doing anything about it!

Ren: You eediot! His mom from that game, Marmaduke or something isn't coming here to do that shit! She's dumb that she wouldn't find them in time. Ha!

Mutton: Well that's a mean thing to say about somebody's mother and by the way, the game she's from is Baraduke not Marmaduke which is also a Namco property. Anyway, up next is the Bantamweight title match between Zelda and Trixie Tang as the Hylian Princess defends it in a No Holds Barred match. Then it's a Women's Hardcore Championship as the Monstress Among Women Eva and the Shopping Lunatic Caitlin battles the champion Nyotengu of DOA Squad for her title. See you then.

=========Press Area========

The coffee lover Wyatt is with Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate, Kasumi, Nyotengu and the whole DOA Squad as the interview commences,.

Wyatt: I'm here with the DOA Squad as three of it's members are in championship runs while Eliot and Brad Wong already finished their match earlier.

Brad: Don't remind me. If I ever see those Dragon House rapping punks, I'll shove my -hic- foot up their -hic- fucking -hic- asses!

Eliot: Dude, get ahold of yourself! You had too much to drink as is!

Wyatt: Anyway, do any of you in this clique expect the same results in your matches specifically retaining and winning your belts against the Namco World Order?

Hayabusa: Let me tell you something, Wyatt! You out here talking about a clique! The only clique you and the whole damn locker room need to know about is the DOA Squad! See what everyone's dealing with here is the brotherhood and it's nonstop from this point on in FFW! We take what we want and after we take The Clique From Hell, Eva, that blonde chick and the Namco World Order, we get the gold, sucka! Pac-Bastard, we're coming for you, ninja!

Hayate: Yayuh! Yayuh!

Wyatt: But the competition is fierce.

Kasumi: It doesn't matter! We're used to hardcore shit and Heather better learn real quick that the Japanese Buzzsaw will cut her down to size! Real talk!

Hayate: Yayuh! Yayuh!

Kasumi: Hayate, how many times do I have to tell you not to say Yayuh?!

Nyotengu: O can't wait to get the so called Shopping Lunatic and the Monstress Among Women. They called themselves defeating me? Those bitches will never win this belt from me! I'm the true champion and I will stomp and blow them all away to the point that they learn real quick!

Hayabusa: That's right! And also, we heard of SWF's little scheme! Those SWF stars think they can come here in this muthafucka and take over and shit!

Hayate: Yeah! Take over and shit!

Hayabusa: Looks like they and those Namco clowns will get checked in this muthafucka!

Hayate: Yayuh!

The DOA Squad glared tensely at the camera in an intimidating fashion as the camera goes somewhere.

======Lobby====

Samus: How about you guys go eat a dick?!

Tricia: How about you do that? You look dick starved!

Zelda: All right! Enough!

Trixie: What's the matter? Afraid your friends can't stand the truth? Your pretty little face will become ugly once I get it broken!

Peach: Say it that again and I'll bash you in the ass with a frying pan!

Morebucks: oh shut it, blondie number 2! I swear. You, manbitch who is dick starved and that Powerpuff are dumb and stupid!

Samus: Who ya callin' stupid, ho?! You and the Clique can go fuck a goat!

Bulls-Eye and Yoshi were watching this argument along with Captain Falcon, Harold and certain drillers from earlier.

Trixie: What?! That's the sickest thing you said to us!

Samus: So? Did I stutter? I said, "Go fuck a goat!" or better yet fuck yourselves since you wouldn't eat "some"!

Mr. N: All right, Samus! You're making the other people sick!

The owner stopped by and ended the bounty hunter's "colorful" language as the girls entered the arena.

===Bow Down by Beyonce=======

The crowd boos as the three Clique members acted snobbish to the crowd flipping the birds as they go.

Vinyl: The following is a No Holds Barred match and it is for the Bantamweight Championship! From Dimmsdale, USA and accompanied by Tricia and Princess Morebucks, Trixie Tang!

Oerch: What disrespect from those girls! Why must they do this?

Ren: Oh come on, fish sticks! Those girls deserve your respect as they are royalty!

Mutton: If you mean a royal pain or pains, then yes.

The Dimmsdale Diva enters the ring fflaunting and sashayed until the DS theme plays.

======Degeneration Smash=======

The crowd cheers as Nintendo girls strutted down theramp and did the DS crotch smash setting off pyros.

Vinyl: And from Hyrule and accompanied by Samus Aran and Princess Peach, the reigning Bantamweight Champion, Princess Zelda!

Perch: Zelda looks determined to defend her belt against Trixie Tang. And her friends are there to back her up.

Ren: The best part is that we have another catfight on our hands! Sweet! I wish Stimpy was here to see this! Too bad he's in the Skybox in this stadium!

Mutton: Trust me, Ren. He's in there with Trisha (aka Ishtar) and some other VIPs.

Right Mutton and Ren was for Stimpy was living it up in the skybox area with Trisha the Midnight Venus, Serena Williams and a few others.

Ren: Holy shit! The ladies can't wait any longer! Look!

DS and the Clique members brawled with Zelda and Trixie Tang duking it out in the ring. The women outside the ring cursed and screamed as they beat the hell out of each other. Zelda whips Trixie to the other side of the ring and does an Around The World slam to the Dimmsdale Diva. Trixie quickly gets up and slaps Zelda in the face two ttimes and does a front face mat slam. She then stomps on the princess and does a figure 4 lock for seberal seconds as the princess yells in pain fighting out of the hold. Trixie tried to apply more pressure but an elbow strike to the face by Zelda stops the hold. Zelda stands Tang up and tries a Hurracanrana and follows up with a knee driver. The two girls dust themselves off and slap and punch each other in the corner.

Outside, Samus and Tricia slapped each other in front of the announcer's box as Ren whooped and hollered much to Perch and Mutton's chagrin. Samus grabbed Tricia's head and rams her on the table where Ren is. The chihuahua counted 5 in which the bounty hunter rammed that number of rtimes. Tricia glared at the chihuahua and screamed at him not fazing him at all. Samus whips her to the steelpost and does a DDT to the spoiled girl. Peach and Princess were at the South barricades slapping and shouting. Princess shoves Peach to the wall and does the Hairwhip move slinging her to the ground. The blonde angrily gets up and kicks the Powerpuff villain in the gut and does a Jawbreaker and the two girls took it to the ground scuffling.

Back in the ring, Zelda dodged the punch by Trixie and decks her in the face Floyd Mayweather style. The princess then delivers a vertical suplex to the Dimmsdale Diva and tries a Boston Crab single leg applying intense pressure to the girl. Trixie angrily drags herself to the ropes to touch them but Zelda shook her head due to the fact that No Holds Barred matches nixes rope breaks whether in a pinfall or submission hold. The Dimmsdale Diva screamed in agony as Zelda smirked and tightens the grip. Tricia tries to run in the ring to save Trixie but Samus and Peach pull her legs knocking her off the apron. Zelda lets go of the hold and does the DS crotch smash issuing the coming finisher. She climbed to the top rope and does the Din's Splash connecting to Trixie and covers her for the win. 1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as Zelda retains the title with Samus andPeach celebrating. The Clique members yelled and limped out the arena.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still Bantamweight Champion, Princess Zelda!

Ren: That was the best catfight so far! Tricia don't know who she talking to though!

Perch: I can't blame Tricia for yelling at you, Ren. You take it too far.

Ren: You eeediot! Tricia thinks she's talking to a subject!Sure I said y'all better bow down to her but she better do the same to me! I'm glad Samus and the other blonde whooped her ass straight!

Mutton: Aside from that, we have a Women's Hardcore Match coming your way followed by an FFW Tag Team Championship ladder match. To close the first half will be the National Championship. See you then.

=====Backstage=====

Heather spotted her battered and beaten Clique members coming complaining. The queen bee had a stern look on her face wondering what happened that time.

Heather: You lost to that prissy princess, Trixie? What the hell?

Tang: Don't blame me, Heather! That princess had a fucking submission on my leg!

Tricia: And those friends of hers made the situation even worse! that bounty hunter Eva hates just beat my ass all over the place!

Heather: What bounty hunter?!

Samus: She means me, asshole!

The crowd cheers as the three DS girls smirked and did the DS crotch smash. Heather and the other Clique members glared.

Heather: Why in the hell are you here?!

Samus: Oh go suck a dick, bitch!

Tricia: You two better put that stinky bounty hunter on a leash!

Captain Falcon: Me?! I don't stink.

Tricia: Not you, dunce! Her! she needs to be tame! I won't be sitting for a week!

Samus: Go fuck a goat!

C,. Falcon: YEEEESS!

Heather: Will you shut the hell up, speed junkie? You and that shitty F-Zero car can go somewhere else!

Samus: He doesn't need to do shit for you! So go fuck yourself!

Zelda: Sammie! I swear that language of yours! And fucking goats? You watch too much of the 40-Year Virgin with Captain Falcon!

Captain Falcon: Best movie ever!

Princess: Can we just ignore this weirdo and beat those DS bitches already?

Peach: If a beatdown is what you want, then get some more!

Samus: Hell yeah! let's beat their prissy asses right now!

Zelda: No! Let them suffer as is. We got other stuff to do like celebrating. Besides, the Japanese Buzzsaw wants to handle Heather.

Samus: Fine! But they can still—

Zelda: Don't dyou dare, Sammie!

Samus: Fine. I'll take a good shit and then we'll celebrate.

Zelda and Peach facepalmed as they headed to the locker room while Samus decided to take a shit. Captain Falcon goofily pulled a Quick Draw McGraw catchphrase before he followed the others leaving the miserable Clique behind.

Capt. Falcon: AL-KABOONG!

====RRingside======

The match starts as Eva and Caitlin fistfight in the middle while Nyotengu ran to the ropes and bounced back with a shoulder block to both girls. Nyotengu picks Caitlin up and does a gutbuster sending the blonde to the ground. Eva stands up and hits the tengu in the back with the car battery and lifts her up in a Gorilla Press position and does a powerslam to the tengu. Eva pins her only for the tengu to power out before Caitlin can break up the pin. The tengu stands up only to get grabbed by Eva and Caitlin by the wings and slam her face first with a double team move before they went at each other. Eva picks up a baseball bat while Caitlin grabbed a kendo stick. Both girls whack each other with the weapons across ttheir bodies until Nyotengu stirred and does a backbreaker to Caitlin dropping the kendo stick in the process. The tengu covers the blonde but Eva hits them with a legdrop stopping the pin. Three girls chased each other out the ring and fought at the North barricade unaware that a certain ninja is behind the barricade with the fans. When the time was right after Caitlin was caught in a Full Nelson facebuster by Eva, Taki jumped high in the air and dropkicks the monstress shocking the crowd. Since there's no DQ's in hardcore matches and the fact it's a possible 24/7s rule, it' legal. Following her were Crimson Viper and B Rainbow Dash. The crowd went crazy as six ladies brawled ripping each other to pieces.

Perch: What the hell is going on?! Crimson Viper, Taki and Rainbow Dash crashed the match! They shouldn't be here!

Ren: Earth to Fush Sticks! Hardcore matches are a no DQ style match! And besides it's legal!

Mutton: Hate to say it but Ren's right. 24/7s rule is in effect technically in this match.

The six ladies tussled to the East side of the barricades adjacent to the announcer's box and need I say more of what Ren does next?! Eva picks Rainbow Dash in a front face position and DDRs her to the floor before going after Taki with a spear in which the ninja dodges and does a spin kick to the brute knocking her to the floor on her side. Crimson Viper picks up the monstress and does a spinning bulldog before she goes after Caitlin with a pumphandle slam. Nyotengu rushes in with a trashcan and hits thespy and the ninja before she took off for the backstage area. The five girls quickly got up and chase after the champion.

=====Backstage======

The six ladies tussled near the Namco World Order locker room doors as Taki delivered an ensoguri to Crmson Viper and Caitlin but Rainbow Dash bulldogs the ninja to the floor. Eva lifts the tengu in a Military Press position and slams her down with authority. She then grabs a lightbulb from some boxes abandoned in a lobby and hits her in the back with them breaking bulb after bulb. The camper whips the tengu to the wall and does a powerbomb slamming her on a cart breaking it in the process. The tengu growled in anger as she tries to stand up only for Eva to come in with a Senton crashing her and the tengu to the floor. Taki grabbed a ladder and climbs it to the top and jumps off it and lands onto Caitlin with a 450 splash. Rainbow Dash and Crimson Viper hits each other with chairs whacking their faces busting themselves open. Caitlin struggled to get up and hurry to Eva and Nyotengu as the camper gets slammed to the ground by the tengu's powerslam. Nyottengu taunted at Eva as the blonde from out of nowhere does a Shop 2 U Drop to the tengu and calls the ref over for the count. However, Taki breaks up the pin with a kendo stick to Caitlin's back. Rainbow Dash does a DDT to Taki and elbow drops her before going after Eva next. The tengu growled and hits Caitlin with a chair used by C. Viper earlier onto the blonde's back leaving marks from the blow. All six ladies ran to the parking lot where the FFW semi-truck is and the tombstone is where Ganon and Akuma buried Vincent after the first match. Taki climbed after Rainbow Dash to the top of the trailer and punch and shove each other in which the rainbow haired girl does an inverted facebuster to the ninja busting her open as blood splatted onto the trailer. Down below, Eva and Nyotengu brawled near the makeshift grave while Caitlin and Crimson Viper fought near the Blue Falcon and Dick Dastardly's plane. Nyotengu does a piledriver onto the monstress through the makeshift grave breaking the tombstone to pieces revealing the casket Vincent's in screaming. Caitlin heard the screaming only for the spy to ram her head on the back of the F-Zero machine. Captain Falcon heard that ding and yelled at the two girls to back from the car.

Captain Falcon: Hey, hirls! Take your fight away from my car! The hell is wrong with you?! And holy shit! Disrespecting the dead?! Let them rest!

The bounty hunter grew shocked as the grave Ganon and Akuma made for Vincent was destroyed by that slam of Nyotengu. The blonde and spy however ignored the F-Zero racer's cries and kept on beating the fuck out of each other. Eva angrily climbs out of the grave and bangs on the casket to shut Vincent up. The tengu dashes past Captain Falcon as the five girls stopped brawling and went after her in the arena.

Eva: GET BACK HERE, BIRDBITCH! I'M NOT FINISHED YOU!

As soon as the six ladies ran back to the arena, Captain Falcon sighed with relief that his car got scratched up by the brawl despite Caitlin's blood on the tail fins of the vehicle next to the nu mber 7.

Captain Falcon: I better take my whip to the wash to get this blood off. But Dick Dastardly won't like it when his plane is scratched and bloodied.

=======Ringside====

The six ladies returned to the arena fighting all the way to the ramp as the crowd watched the backstage chaos unfold on the Gigatron. Eva whips Caitlin to the ring and does a spinebuster stunning her flat on her back while Rainbow Dash does a Rainbow Splash from the top turnbuckle connecting to Crimson Viper. Nyotengu throws Taki down like a ragdoll with a Samoan Driver before she goes after Eva with a Tengu Driver (Michinoku Driver) to the monstress and pins her for the win. 1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheer/boos as the tengu wins yet again retaining the title raising it in the air. The five other girls growled while trying to get up being sore and battered with blood all over them.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still Women's Hardcore Champion, Nyotengu!

Perch: Those girls were violent and destroyed some of the backstage area! And they are bloodied and battered to the core!

Ren: Now that's how you do a Hardcore match! The tengu still retains the title in Miami!

Mutton: The ladies put up a great fight but came up short as the tengu retains her title. Coming up is the National Championship then the FFW World Tag Championships. So excuse the order from earlier. See you then.

=====Press Area======  
Maud Pie is with King and Marduk as they flip the birds at the cameras.

Maud: We are here with the two Namco World Order members as they defend their titles against three other teams in a tag ladder match. So how will you both carry the momentum forward as you retain the titles possibly?

Marduk: Well, gorgeous! It's plain and simple. We do what we always do and that's beat the hell out of our competition and stomp the shit out them!

King: "Yeah! We've been on a roll for 4 months and we're shooting for five here tonight in Miami! We dominated most of our matches at UWE and we're doing the same here at FFW! Those three teams we're facing will be just another notch on our belts as we dominate the tag division the way we know how!"

Marduk: My bro is right, gorgeous! When we win yet again, we'll be tag champs still and you can be a part of it. My treat.

King: "Damn it! Not again, Marduk!"

Pinkie: So you're still hitting on my sister, Marduk?! She's not interested, you meanie!

King: Excuse my bud here. He's thirsty after any female that walks.

Marduk: It's not my fault the ladies are beautiful.

King: Still, you're a thirsty ass fool sometimes.

Pinkie: Jaguar Man is telling the truth for you're always going after females that walks! But my sister is off the menu for you!

Marduk: Oh come on, Pinkie! Maud is ready for my edible-

King: :Dude, don't you dare say what I think you're saying!"

Maud: I appreciate the interview as you guys face three other teams for your belts. Good luck, King and Marduk.

Marduk: I knew you still dig me.

King: "Come on, man! Let's get the hell out of here and take over this FFW shit!"

GE: Fuck you!

Combo: You first, you big ass lizard! Respect my gangsta!

The Tekken fighters, Maud and Pinkie Pie looked in the distance as Combo Breaker and Circuit Breaker brawl with Godzilla Earth as they head towards the press area. Marduk grabbed Maud just in time as the three brutes barrel through the press area wrecking shit. The Breaker Bros. beats up on GE but were overpowered by the monster as he does the Atomic Blast Drop sending them through a table. He made a claw gesture at the two downed men but the monster got lucky for the two men recovered some after the casket match from earlier.

Godzilla Earth: Next time, I'll punch you in the one that wink, not the one that stink!

GE left the press area in a heap as Pinkie and Maud help the brothers up as Combo picks up some dumbbells hitting GE in the eye knocking him out in the process. The others facepalmed at the brute's actions until Pinkie asked a question yhat made the others except for Combo give her a Snuggle Bear look.

Pinkie: Uh. Ehat does the one that wink, not the one that stink mean?

Combo was about to answer but Circuit shook his head telling his brother not to say that. Maud shook her head at Pinkie and Combo Breaker but Circuit had a blush on his face as Maud smiled at him much to Marduk's cluelessness after he left with King.

Vombo: I'll hook you up with her, bro. she's wifey material.

Circuit: Shut up., bro! I don't like her like that.

Combo:Sure you do. You lyin'.

The older twin facepalmed as his younger twin and Pinkie Pie snickered much to Maud and Circuit's confusion.

====Ringside====

The match starts off with Heather shoving Kasumi back and forth while Jenny and Apple Jack were caught in a tie up as they chain wrestle. Kasumi counter the slap from Heather and does a pumphandle slam to the queen bee and does a springboard dropkick to the Clique leader. Apple Jack got Jenny with a takedown and does a hold on her. After two successful holds did Jenny escape and does a running clothesline to the cowgirl. Jenny stands her up and does a Tiger Driver with authority and went after Heather who was striking at Kasumi. The blonde grabbed Heather and does a back body drop to the queen bee and follows up with a senton connecting to Heather's torso. Kasumi then went after Jenny with some chops and kicks and does an Armbreaker to the blonde and hooks the leg. Apple Jack runs in and breaks up the pin as Heather gets to her feet. The queen bee spears AppleJack but the cowgirl whips her tp the ropes and does a jumping neckbreaker upon the queen bee bouncing back. Kasumi rushes in and stands Heather up and does a Vertical Suplex crashing her to the ground. Kasumi then clotheslines Apple Jack before going to Jenny. The ginger and thee blonde traded strikes until the blonde does another Tiger Driver to Kasumi. Heather angrily rushes in and does a to Jenny and the two ladies viciously beat the hell out of each other as the Japanese Buzzsaw and the cowgirl dogpile onto the two and fight on the ground.

Kasumi manages to escape and punch Heather in the gut after standing hr up and does a Buzzsaw kick to the queen bee. Apple Jack rushes at Jenny and does a Texas Piledriver to the blonde followed by a atomic legdrop. Kasumi climbs to the top rope while Apple Jack drags Jenny to the middle of the ring. The ginger aims herself for the queen bee and tries for a Torn Sky Splash only for Heather to raise her knees up blocking the attack. Heather evilly smiles and slams the ginger's legs down repeatedly until Jennu dropkicks her stopping the onslaught. Jenn picks up Heather delivering the Power Blitz crashing her down to the mat. Apple Jack rushes in and does a Apple Slam to the blonde . The ginger tries again and climbs up to the top rope and successfully does the Torn Sky Splash to Heather. She pins the queen bee as Apple Jack runs in to break up the fight but was too late as the ref counted to three.

The crowd cheers as the Japanese Buzzsaw wins becoming the National Champion. Before she can celebrate, Asuka and Xiaoyu ran over the barricades and mugs Kasumi with a double clothesline. The crowd boos as the ginger gets knocked to the mat by those Tekken fighters. The pair then target Heather with a 3D knocking her out cold followed by a spear to Apple Jack. Xiaoyu giggled as she rolled out the ring and grabbed two chairs and handing one to Asuka. The pigtailed girl then pulled out a ladder and sets it up and climbs on it. Asuka and Kasumi popped at the mouth slapping and hitting the latter with a chair. Xiaoyu threw her chair missing Kasumi and hitting Heather instead but unaware to her were Apple Jack, Jenny and Ayane who jumped over the barricades taking off a mask tipped over a ladder making Ciaoyu shriek and cry as she falls on her butt with the vviolet haired ninja fighting her. The ginger and the Kazama girl duke it out and Heather ran away fromm the mayhem only to get slammed by Jenny. The brawl continued until security came and broke off the fight. Once all were out, the commentators say their take on the brawl.

Perch: That's unnecessary for Asuka and Xiaoyu to come out hhere and terrorize the new champion like that!  
Ren: That's because you lived under a rock, man! DOA and Tekken Force hate each other's guts especially the females to this day! Before and after Pac-Man rounded his Namco buddies up to run wild.

MuttonAsuka and Xiaoyu ought to be ashamed of themselves for ambushing Kasumi but Ayane, Apple Jack and Jenny helped out to get those clowns out of here. And also, why is SWF back again?! Godzilla Earth attacked the Breaker Bros. and the Shenron duo had to issue a threat!

Ren: Maybe Grant and that other dude that attacked TJP andRowdyruffs weeks ago will ambush the tag match.

Perch: Ren! Are you jinxing here?! Of they show up here abd cause trouble, I'll get you for that!

Mutton: Don't waste your time with him, Perch. He'll drive you bonkers. But anyway, we have a tag ladder match for the FFW World Tag Championship! Afterwards, we have an exclusive interview with Klonoa, one of the contenders for the Open Championship. After that will be the Steel Cage match for the Women's Television Championship! See you then.

=====Mr. N's office=====

The owner was pissed that King Dice was up to his old tricks as he knew about the subtle attacks on the Breaker Bros. and the verbal assault from Omega and Oceanias Shenron. But he had some appreciation fromm Craig Tucker and Token Black for saving Guy Worldwide and Inuyasha from the assault from Susumu and Dig Dug.

Mr. N: Those damn SWF assholes think they can disrespect my authority after I gave them a fair warning the last time they show their candy asses on Battleground! Before he could say anything, a door busted open as shadowy figures attack the owner.

=====Ringside Gigatron====

The crowd booed and gasped as the NWO were the culprits breaking into Mr. N's office ans Dig Dug and Eddy Gordo slammed him through the desk and whistled for Wild Dog and Pac-Man tie and gag him but not enough to kill him of course. Mappy and Voldo came in and ransack the office as Mr. N cursed and yelled as the commentators were shocked.

Perch: What's the meaning of this?! those goons are mugging the owner and tearing his office to smithereens!

Ren: This is hilarious! I love it! about time we got change around here!

Perch: How could you say such a thing?! Pac-Man remindsme of Timmy Turner from his early times in WWT when he and the FBN tried taking over that company nearly killing Mr. TV with the car. But Mr. N is screaming for help! Why is Susumu and Dig Dug holding vicegrips?

Mutton: Oh no! they're pulling that Friday After Next trick where that guy's privates were wrenched by pliers! I can't watch!

Back on screen, Susumu placed the pliers onto the owner's nuts and the driller wrenched them with torque making Mr. N shriek in pain. Dig Dug and Jin were laughing like idiots while Eddy smirked. Oac-Man stood in front of the camera addressing what's going down.

Pac-Man: What you just witnessed is a usurp, brother! This business is taking over and Namcomania is running wild!

Dig Dug: Yeah, we took the joint! Hey, guys! Duct tape him!

Jin: You got it, dude!

The Kazama duct tapes Mr. N's mouth shut while Susumuu took down Nia Jax posters and replaced it with New England Patriots posters for the Namco World Order loves the Patriots and Forest Law ripped off the Panthers stuff laughing making the owner yell muffled ynder the tape.

Pac-Man: That's right, brother! We're making our mark and that's real, brother! SWF couldn't do shit around here and we did what we gotta do. If anyone has a problem with our authority, fuck you!

Yoshimitsu: OOOOH YEEAAAH! Snap into a Slim Jim!

Pac-Man: You heard the man! Go i and buy some Slim Jims, Namconaniacs! What?!

Mega Man: Not if I have anything to say about it!

The crowd cheered as Mega Man, Mario, and the Capcom Crusaders rush in and the NWO members took the fight outside as Chun-Li and Cammy called for an ambulance as they untie the owner. Afterwards, an ambulance carried the owner to a stretcher and places him n the vehicle. The medics drove him to nearby hospital. The screen then fade to the Namco World Order logo as the crowd booed harshly.

Perch: Now who's going to run FFW now? This is a catastrophe!

Ren: Pac-Man will, dummy! I've been waiting for this day! Finally!

Mutton: Pac-Man lost his mind! But the show must go on! See you then.

======Backstage=======

The superstars were appalled at the incident in Mr. N's now ransacked office as Mega Man and Mario were angry due to the fact that Pac-Nan went too far but not in the territory of the Flock. Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes along with Naruto Uzumaki as they bowed to themselves to defeat Pac-Man and knock some sense into him. BHHayate made an outburst that made the others turn ttheir heads.

Hayate: Who the hell is gonna take Mr. N's place now Pac-Man fucked up his office?! Sure Pac-Bastard wants to take over but I rather have somebody who's gangsta enough to get those ninjas in line!

Twilight: I understand your frustration, Hayate. But I suggest we—

Mario: Start a war with that arrogant dick! He thinks he's the shit and his ego is way too high from where it needs to be!

Mega Mn: I understand your anger but we got to organize a rally to put Namco World Order in their place and get Mr. N back!

Diddy Kong: I hate to be a Negative Nancy but Mr. N won't be in the office for a while!

The superstars gasped as Hayabusa and Hayate grew angry.

Hayabusa: The fuck, bruh?! You lyin' to us and shit!

Hayate: Yayuh! Lyin' and shit!

Diddy Kong: I'm not lying at all, man! I saw it on Twitter and FFW News! Apparently, we got an interim GM to take his place and it's not pretty.

Hayabusa: What do you mean not pretty, spiderbruh?!

Diddy Kong: It's that dude from Japan and has some weird hairstyle showing a bald area and has a grizzly bear with him!

The crowd grew confused until the two DOA Squad members narrowed their eyes hearing the familiar clues. Worst of all, a certain daddy of Jin's is going to be an assistant.

Hayabusa: What?! That ghost eatin' mothafucka crossed the line this time, bruh?!

Mega Man: Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima!

Matio: And Kuma!

Rainbow Dash: What's so special to about those three?

Mega Man: Those two Mishimas are ruthless and conniving. You think Jin and his cousin Asuka is bad, they're angels compared to Heihachi and Kazuya. They sided with Pac-Man as they run the show.

Naruto: Not if we can help it! It's time to fight back and take back FFW until Mr. N comes back! Believe it!

The superstars agreed with the blonde as they vow to work together and stop Pac-Man's gang. From a far distance, Heihachi, Kazuya, Kuma and Pac-Man laughed at the superstars as they head for the locker room.

Pac-Man: Well, Brothers! Namcomania is runnin' wild!

Heihachi: As long as I have fun taking over this establishment and making Jin miserable then I'm good!

Kazuya: Dad! My son and niece are in this takeover too you know! Hell, DOA Squad is on their asses still.

Kuma farts.

Kazuya: Kuma! What the hell?! Why didn't you do that in the bathroom?! It smells like death!

Heihachi: Geez! Remind me to tone down on your burritos would you, Kuma?!

Kuma: "Why?"

The four villains gagged as they ran from the smell as the cameras went somewhere else.

======Ringside======

The match begins after the tag belts were hanging on hooks high in the air as Spike D. and Spike T were fist fighting in the center of the ring while King and Marduk mugs Bulls-Eye and Discord. TJP ran with a ladder and bludgeons Bulls-Eye and Discord with it before rushing after King and Marduk as they punch at each other. Spike Drake does a German Suplex to the triceratops and scoops him up for a slam but the latter reverses it into a Hurracanrana. Discord rushes in and clotheslines Spike T. sending him down with a crash. Spotting another ladder in the corner, Discord grabs it and sets it in the middle. He climbs up and tries to reach it only to fall to the mat due to Timmy yoinking it. The Pink Hat Wonder whips Discord to the ropes and does a lumbar check to the goateed man and follows up with a leg drop. Jimmy does a DDT to King only to get struck with a ladder by Marduk and does a Fallaway Slam to the genius. King stands up and does a Frankensteiner to Jimmy to add insult to injury. The luchador setsthe ladder up and begins to climb only to get pulled down by Bulls-Eye. The pterodactyl climbed to the top of the ladder and splashes onto King and stands up to his feet. The luchador growled as he got up and does a spinning bulldog to the pterodactyl. Spikw T ran in with a nasty ladder shot to King before Marduk does a backbreaker to the dinosaur as King stands up and scoop slams him to the ground. Discord and Spike Drake did a double clothesline to the tag champs and does a spinebuster to each one. Timmy and Jimmy does a Superkick to the Bros. of Chaos stagger to their feet and suffered a double neckbreaker to the duo. Timmy sets the ladder back up as he climbs to the top to unhook the belts only for King to quickly get up and punch Timmy in a slugfest. Bullls-Eye and Spike T. climbed to opposite sides of the ladder and superplexes them off the ladder as the four men and the ladder fall to the ground. Marduk and Jimmy brawled on the outside near the North side barricades. Spike D. and Discord rushes at the brawling men and does a kick to each of them. Spike Drake does an inverted backbreaker to Jimmy while Discord does the back body drop to the brute. Jimmy got whipped to the steps by Marduk and does a DDT onto the steps busting the genius open. King and the other three men stirred and groggily got to their feet and brawled and hit each other with ladders. Spike T. countered Timmy's ladder shot and does a gutvuster to th Pink Hat Eonder. Bulls-Eye and King fistfight until the luchador delivers th STO to the pterodactyl and climbed the ladder delivering the Burning Knuckle hitting Bulls-Eye and Spike T. knocking them back down hard as the crowd gasped at the sight. Timmy delivered the Tiger Driver to the luchador before he climbs to the top and unhooks one hook with three more to go. Before he can reach the other hook, Spike Drake fistfights with the Pink Hat Wonder until the former speared him off the ladder onto Bulls-Eye. The greenette smirked and unhooks the second one only for Marduk to blindside the ladder like a bull as the ladder crashed to the ground along with Spike Drake. Discord and Jimmy hurries in the ring while brawling until the former does a Chaotic DDT to the genius on the apron. Discord tries to set the ladder back up and ascends up the ladder only for Marduk on the other side of the ladder chops at Discord knocking him off the ladder. King climbed up the ladder with Marduk after giving Spike Drake the muscle buster and the duo unhooks both hooks ending the match.

The crowd booed as the duo celebrated their current reign. However, the Boones from a couple weeks ago knocks the ladder to the floor and attacks the champs with the belts and does thir signature tag moves on the Tekken duo. They took their onslaught to the other teams fpr a while until security takes rthem out. the arena. the foyr teams limped away as the first half comes to a close.

Perch: Grant and Walter Boone just jumped over the barricades and attacked the superstars for bno reason!

Ren: SWF doesn't play when it comes to invading our territory!

Mutton: Mr. N's in the hospital and Heihachi and Kazuya are considering helping out Pac-Man but I heard that the boss will be back in time for World Warriors Cup. I 'm informed by him that a certain principal Twilight Sparkle knows will be acting GM until Mr. N comes back. But Kuing and Marduk retains their titles as the first half of the PPV is done. We're going to an intermission for a few minutes but we'll be back soon. See you then when the Women's TV title is on the line in the Steel Cage.

Author's Note: That's the first part of Ring of Glory, folks. Namco World Order just ransacked the office and put Mr. N in the hospital with the Mishimas getting involved but fret not. A certain principal the Elements of Harmony will sub for the hospitalized bossman. In the next part, Fluttershy has her hands full as she rumbles in the cage defending her title in a Steel Cage match. As always, Nincub out and thanks for reading, reviewin, favoriting and following the story, folks. Don't worry for the Barbed Wire Massacre match is coming soon and more of SWF and NWO wreaking havoc. See you ibn the next one.


	18. Ring Of Glory Part 2

Aa aa

Hello, folks. Here is part 2 of the Ring of Glory as the SWF and Namco World Order cause more chaos and Mr. N is in the hospital. Thank you to those that read keeping the series rocking. As always, I do not own anything in this fic. No need for the other disclaimersince the telecast is still airing. Now for the exclusive interview on FFW before Fluttershy's TV defense.

=======Exclusive Interview======

Ulala and Aiai were with Klonoa (who will act in the vein of R-Truth) as he pumped his hands in the air. The three were near the VIP area with the fans.

Ulala: Ulala reporting in an exclusive interview with the newcomer coming to Battleground, Klonoa! So with the vacant Open Championship for grabs tomorrow, how stoked are you facing Susumu Hori and Pikachu of Pika Day?

Klonoa: First off, all my people in the room. WAHOO!

Fans: WAHOOO!

Klonoa: WAHOOOO! Anyway, I'm pumped to get the Open gold, babe! Susumu and his pops of the Namco World Order can't respect my gangsta! I started from the bottom and now I'm here in FFW with my fans riding with me to the top! So when I rain on Susumu and Pikachu's parade, this gold will be poppin'! For now, I'm enjoyin' this party with the FFW Army ho are my ride or die!

Ulala: I'm also pumped for your match tomorrow and the fans here including Hall of Famer Stimpy and Serena Williams in the room. Enjoy yourself out there, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Uou can call me K-Truth, babe! Let's crank up my theme song y'all!

The cabbit and the fans in the VIP section rocked to the R-Truth theme song but Klonoa rapped to the vocals. The camera pans to elsewhere.

=====Ringside======

The steel cage went down in place, the four girls went to work on each other. Risky Boots and Giganta were caught in a tie up while fFluttershy and Nina circle each other until the pinkette shot with a takedown as the two fistfight with one another. Giganta does a wristlock takedown to the pirate and wrenches her head two times. The giantess picks up the pirate and does a gorilla press powerslam adding insult to injury. Nina whips Fluttershy to the other side of the ring and does a running bulldog to the pinkette. The blonde rushes at Giganta but was met with a headbutt knocking her to the mat. Giganta smiles and climbs t on the cage walls. However, Risky and Fluttershy pulled her legs sending the giantess falling hard on her back. Afterwards, Fluttershy and Risky fistfight until the pirate rakes her in the eyes and does a pumphandle slam to the pinkette knocking her to the ground. Nina gets up and does a DDT to the pirate and does a Hip U 2 The Teeth. The blonde climbs on the walls but Giganta yanks her off the wall to the mat. Fluttershy picks up Nina and does a scoop slam to blonde but Risky spin kicks the pinkette making her stagger and finishes with a Tiger Driver to the mat. Giganta stirs and gets up charging after Risky and does a powerbomb followed by a legdrop to the torso. The giantess smirked until Nina dashed into the giantess as both girls beat each other up on the mat.

Fluttershy climbs back on the walls but midway did Risky yanks her off the wall. Nina got caught in a Bearhug after she and Giganta stood back up. The blonde yelled in pain as her body gets squeezed by the giantess. Fluttershy and Risky came in with a double neckbreaker to Giganta braking the submission even though it is a escape only match. Nina shakes off the fall and goes after Fluttershy with a spear. The pinkette lands on her back but the blonde has her in a fireman's carry and does a powerbomb crashing her to the mat. Nina smirks and goes after Risky next but suffers a Hurracanrana by the pirate. Risky and Giganta stood face to faced as the girls push and shove each other until Giganta does a backbreaker to the pirate. After few minutes of thrashing and slams later, Fluttershy looked worn out but tries to retain her title with a Flutterbomb to Nina. Giganta chokeslams Risky to the mat with ferocity before Fluttershy with newfound strength picks up the giantess and does a Military Press Slam to the giantess. She then climbs the walls as she stopped at the midpoint to catch her breath. Nina smirked beside Fluttershy and shoves her off the walls but Risky groggily gets up and barely grips to the blonde's legs yanking her off the walls. Risky shakes off the pain and charges after Nina with a Risky Business slam to Nina. Giganta stirs and creeps to Fluttershy and dpes a spinning backbreaker to the pinkette. And smirks. She then tries to climb out the cage only for Nina to snatch her off the walls. Four girls brawled and dogpiled on each other scrapping for several minutes until Fluttershy escapes the mix and starts climbing to the top. The three girls raced to the walls and four ladies tried to escape first. All four were at the edge as Fluttershy tries to hunch over the edge while Risky and Giganta strike each other and Nina hunches more over the edge. Suddenly, Fluttersy and Nina fall over the edge at the same time shocking the crowd. the officials played the clip as it shows the replay with Fluttershy's body more planted to the mat while Nina was less planted on her back. The match was in favor of Fluttershy as the crowd popped but Nina wasn't having it.

Nina angrily does an RKO to Fluttershy followed by a Hip U 2 Da Teeth to the pinkette. The crowd boos as the blonde continues her onslaught until Giganta breaks off the cage doors and rushes at Nina giving her the chokeslam and looks at the table where Ren and the others are as they knew what's going to happen. They quickly ran ut of there with Perch grabbing Ren heading to the North side of the barricades. Giganta destructively knocks over the stuff off the table and comes back for an angry Nina ffinishing off Fluttershy as the Elements of Harmony blocks the blonde but grew shocked as Giganta grabs Nina by the head and throws her in the cage. She picks Nina over the shoulders and climbs over the walls and stands on the edge and superplexes onto the table crashing hard upon impact from a high altitude knocking Nina out cold similar to how Braun Stroman did to Kevin Owens at this year's Extreme Rules. The table split into major pieces as Giganta gets up groggily while Nina growled in pain as the medics put her on the stretcher to the trainer's room while Risky escapes and runs for the lobby. The Elements of Harmony checked on Fluttershy who was okay but bruised some. Giganta smirked and shook her butt at the audience making Stimpy smile in the Skybox.

After the fighting party left, the three commentators had a new table made as they announce more matches.

Ren: Damn! Nina was a savage beating up on the pinkette like that! Sweet!

Perch: Thank goodness Fluttershy is okay but Nina is seeing Tweety birds from that vicious display from Giganta. Why would she do that?

Mutton: You're guess is as good as mine. But Fluttershy retains her title but we have a submission match coming your way followed by a Hardcore Champinship. See you then.

======Press Area=====

Knuckles and ZMaxi stare each other down as Wyatt tries to split them apart.

Wyatt: I see you two are ready to go at each other. But why is it so personal?

Knuckles: The only reasn it's so personal is that jackass thinks it so damn funny that his friends cheated my buddy Tails from a Cruiserweight victory! That Elvis looking ass better go somewhere with that mess once I wear out his ego!

Maxi: You think you can beat me? get your dreadlock lookin' ass over here and face me right nw!

Forest: That's right, Maxi! Mess him up real good!

Knuckles: The hell you doin' here, busta?! I will wear your knees too! Feel me?!

Forest: I'm just here to see you scream like a girl once my bro here makes you tap!

Knuckles: How about I beat yo ass up?! That's right! Get yo bitchass back here!

Maxi: You need to worry about me instead of Forest, dude!  
Wyatt: I'm afraid that's the end of the interview. Good luck, everybody?

The three men stare each other down as the camera pans somewhere.

======MShawn Michaels Theme=====

The crowd boos as Maxi and Forest Law smirked and made some girls swoon.

Vinyl: The following is a submission match! From Okinawa, Japan and accompanied by Forest Law, ZMaxi!

Perch: This is a non-title match but those two want to beat up Knuckles so badly.

Ren: And that they shall, fish sticks! I'm sick of that porcupine guy and his Sonic Heroes scouts! Maxi got this match in the bag!

Mutton: Seriously? Naxi is obnoxious and presses anyone's buttons. I hope Knuckles beats the hell out of him.

Maxi enters the ring as Forest stands out the ring as the theme song plays.

=======Unknown From ME==========

The crowd cheers as the echidna had a badass scowl as he stare down Maxi and Forest.

Vinyl: And from Angel Island, Knuckles of Sonic Herows!

Before the commentators can say anything, Knuckles and Maxi tussled in thee ring with Forest laughing. Maxi does a Chinbreaker to the echidna and does a dropkick to the echidna. The echidna rolls up and charges with a superman punch to Maxi and tries to do a crossbody but Maxi puts his knees up blocking the attack. Knuckles angrily charges at Maxi with a spear but the pirate dodges. Once Knuckles misses again, Maxi does a Chicken Eing move to the echidna. The echidna got caught in a Boston Crab by Maxi as the pirate applied pressure to the body. Forest Law laughed at the echidna as Maxi applied more pressure but knuckles angrily fights out of the hold. Once he escapes, Knuckles does a Samoan Drop fireman's carry style to the pirate followed by a Senton bomb to the pirate. Forest pounded the mat for Maxi to get up as the pirate manages to do so. Knuckles and Maxi traded strikes until Knuckles headbutts the pirate to the mat. Knuckles tries to bounce off the ropes only for Forest to grab his foot tripping him face first. Knuckles chews out Forest unaware of Maxi behind him as the pirate sucker punches him. The echidna turns around with a spinning backfist busting Maxi open and follows up with a pumphandle slam.

After a few minutes went by of slamming each other to pieces, Knuckles does the German Suplex to Maxi and throws Forest to the floor outside the ring. Knuckles whips Maxi back inside the ring and does a Superman Punch to Maxi. The echidna then applies the Shovel Claw making the pirate scream in pian. Forest tried to enter only for the ref to block him or else the JKD fighter would get ejected. Maxi yelled after several seconds more of the hold but the pirate manages to touch the ropes cancelling the hold. Maxi smirked as he dusts himself off and stands Knuckles uup for a Sweet Chin Music busting the echidna open. Maxi then climbed to the top rope and does a Swanton Bomb. Knuckles groans in pain but Maxi smirks when a pair of nunchakus lay beside his feet. Forest was responsible for that as he distracts the ref. Maxi then whips Knuckles with the reademark weapon across his back and does it again a few times until the pent up anger welled up in the echidna. Knuckles spears the pirate in the face and applies the Shovel Claw agai only for the pirate to try and fight out of it. However, the echidna applied more pressure to the pirate and after seconds larer did the pirate tap out but the ref was too distracted to notice causing Maxi to roll Knuckles up and submits him in a chokehold several seconds later.

The crowd boos as the duo beats Knuckles up and mugs him silly. They then slammed him in the face with a 3D and left him there.

Ren: That's funny and awesome! Namcomania is on aroll!

Perch: Maxi is a sore winner and Forest helped him win by distracting ref. that's cowardly.

Mutton: Knuckles is helped by the medics as we announce more matches coming your way. Coming up is the Hardcore Championship followed by a Fatal 4-Way Intercontinental Vjhampionship match. Afterwards will be the Slamazon Championshuip leading up to the main event being the Barbed Wire Match. Speaking of it, what is your take on tonight's main event, Ren?

Ren: Oh yes. How I remembered it all. Stimpy and I endured all the bloody mayhem and gory chaos in a tag team championship. It's like no other match for weapons are wrapped in barbed wire and even the ring is wrapped all over itself with it. it can beused against you for many other staars got gored and bled like stuck pigs but lived to tell the tale.

Perch: That's a scary feeling. I hope three combatants can leave here alive instead of having the first death in fiction wrestling history thanks to that style of match.

Mutton: Whatever happens tonight, we have to keep our fingers crossed. But we'll se you then for the Hardcore Championship.

======Namco World Order=====

Pac-Man had a smug look as some of the guys were present with Voldo and Mappy celebrating their title win against Tails while Dig Dug and Susumu were laughing about doing the contenders dirty.

Dig Dug: That Bushy Brow Jr. was such a scaredy cat and that dogbitch can't handle me nor my son. You should'vr seen it, Pac-Man!

Susumu: We got the Television on lock! Even Voldo and Mappy got the Cruiserweight on lock!

King: Even we got the ag titles still on lockdown!

All: Yayuh!

Pac-Man: That's cool to hear, brother our plan is going to blow everyone's minds! Even though that pink dweeb still retained her title, Nina can ambush her again tomorrow. Hell, we got more belts to get! Haa! We got an Intercontinentall, Slamazon and the most important prize of all, the Universaltitle! The fun fact was that I've won the FFW Championship for 4 whole years before that belt retired.

Yoshimitsu: YOOOH YRRRAAAHH! Those were the days, man!

Susumu: And also we got the Open Championship in which I will beat Klonoa and Pikachu for it! I will be the king of Open Championship!

Dig Dug: That's the spirit, son! If you carry that confidence with you tomorrow, you'll smoke Pikachu an that cabbit kid.

Susumu: Then the belt will be mine!

Wild Dog: Speaking o of smoking somebody, the dogbitch and that unibrow punk can't hang with me. I'll be top dog in the hardcore division and that DMX wannabe will need Naruto to whimper to.

Heihachi: Heh! When this show is over,,, we'll be the best in history!

Kazuya: Anything to take over this place. As long as those other stables doesn't stand in our way.

Jin: Then we'll get those DOA chicks over.

Xiaoyu: Hell no! If I catch you with that ginger tramp, we're through!

Jin: We haven't dated in the first place.

Kuma farted again after sneaking in burritos from the concessions grossing everybody out.

Susumu: Damn, Kuma! What did you eat?!

Mappy: Yeah! it smells like shit  
Heihachi: Kuma! You took some more buurritos again didn't you?

Kuma: "Uh, well? You see-"

Ms. Pac-Man: Just get a damn air freshener out here before we die in here!

Dig Dug: Now that'll be a horrible way to go!

The others groaned as Panda and Xiaoyu sprayed the room and the panda took it upon herself to snatch the bucket of burritos away from the grizzly.

Kuma: "Hey! K\I was eating that shit, woman!"

Panda: "Ain't no way in hell we're suffering through that again!"  
Wild Dog: Fuck this! I'm out of here to whoop those youngsters in their asses. Smell you guys later.

The mercenary left for his match as Maud started to look for him.

====Few Minutes Later=====

After Kiba's theme went away, the three men ran at each other with weapons. Kiba struck Duncan with a baseball bat making the juvie drop his crowbar. However, Wild Dog hits Kib across the torso with the sledgehammer as the dog ninja staggers backwards. Wild Dog does a double underhook suplex making Kiba drop the bat. The mercenary hits the dog ninja with the sledgehammer and does an atomic legdrop onto Kiba. Duncan from behind does a back body drop to the mercenary and whacks him with Kiba's bat across the chest. The dog ninja rolls away and stands up to face Duncan and the two took the fight outside with Wild Dog wincing in pain.

Outside, Kiba and Duncan fistfight until the former whips him to the steel post and rams his leg against it. Kiba then does a chop to the juvie's face and does a leg lariat sending Duncan hard against the pole busting him open. Wild Dog out of nowhere does a Suicide Dive onto the two men as all three were on the floor. The mercenary stirs but Kiba and Duncan slowly gets to their feet. Duncan decks Kiba in the face and the two exchanged punches with each other to the South barricade unaware that Wild Dog runs with the steel stairs and clobbers them to the floor. The mercenary then hits them some more with a swing down on their torso. After another swing connected, he threw the stairs to the side and picks up Duncan for a spinebuster but miraculously the juvie escapes and does a Hurracanrana to the mercenary. Duncan then spots Kiba standing up with blood on his shirt and face charging at him with a bulldog successfully talking the juvie down. the dog ninja stands Duncan up for a DDT but the juvie strikes him in the face before the ninja got the chance. Wild Dog, Kiba and Duncan took the fight ramp as the mercenary does a Fisherman's Suplex to Kiba and picks him up to repeat but Duncan sucker punches him in the head as the three men brawled unaware that Butch of the Rowdyruffs and Ike of the Four Swords Club ambushed them with steel chairs. The five men took the fight backstage where more destruction can be added in.

=====Backsstage=====

The five men went into the parking lot where the girls fought earlier and beats the hell out of each other. Wild Dog and Ike pushed and shoved each other until Kiba clotheslines them into the working van next to the Brothers of Evil's Cadillac Hearse. Duncan and Butch hits each other with steel chairs busting each other open until the juvie does the DDT onto Butch busting the Rowdyruff's lip against the chair. Kiba whips Wild Dog into Dick Dastardly's airplane and rams his head against the hood of the plane. Ike climbed on top of the Blue Falcon and does a dropkick against Wild Dog and Kiba to the plane leaving a ding on it. Captain Falcon and Dick Dastardly shouted for them to get off their vehicles.

Captain Falcon: Hey! What the hell are you doin', man?! it's already bad enough those girls earlier tried to wreck my ride, dawg!

Dastardly: And that's my plane, you dumbhead!

Muttley snickers

Ike: Ah, shut it! who gives a damn about your plane or Falcon's F-Zero car?! All that matters is that Wild Dog and those assholes will look at a new champion!

Captain Falcon: Ike! When we get back to the Smash Mansion, you owe me some money for a new paint job!

Dastardly: And those two near my plane will pay for my paint job and to get that dent out my pane!

Wild Dog: Fuck you, Dastardly! I ain't paying shit!

The three kept brawling away from the two vehicles as Dastardly bonks Muttley for snickering at his messed up plane. Falcon just shook his head at the footprints and dried up blood from Caitlin earlier. Wild Dog spotted Butch coming at him with a spear but dodges it as the attack hits Ike instead in the jaw. Duncan and Kiba fought on top of the semi as Duncan gets driven to the roof by Kiba's takedown and suffers a ground and pound attack. The two men scuffled until they fall off the side of the semi landing on Vincent's makeshift grave with the already split tombstone tossed aside. Wild Dog and Ike kicks an punches at each other until the former does a Project Titan Bomb onto Ike busting him open. Duncan and Kiba popped out of the grave ignoring Vincent's screams for help as they tussled until the dog ninja ddoes a Inuzuka Driver to the juvie and knocks him out until he smirks and insults him.

Kiba: Stop actin' like a bitch, dawg! Bitchass fools like you got bit by the dog!

Wild Dog Want to bet?

The mercenary punches him in the face and runs for the arena with the others following suit. In the arena, Wild Dog and Kiba duke it out in the ring until the mercenary does a Project Titan Bombo the nninja and does a baseball slide to Butch and Ike knocking them out cold. Duncan angrily throws Wild Dog in the ring and the juvie does a Slam Duncan onto Wild Dog and pins him for t he win only for the mercenary to kick out at 2.75. Kiba gets up and does the DMX growl and charges in for a Fang Over Fang bulldog only to miss Wild Dog and hit Duncan instead. Kiba pins Duncan only for Wild Dog to hit them with a dropkick stopping the count. The mercenary spotted the steel stairs near the apron and quickly gets it in the ring and beats them on the torso with it. He drags Kiba to the middle of the ring and pins him for the win retaining his title.

The crowd boos as the mercenary wins his title defense raising his belt high. Che smirks as he steals Duncan's bike and rides it out the arena.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still Hardcore Champion, Wild Dog!

Ren: And the top dog wins again! plus, he scored a new ride!

Perch: But that's Duncan's bike! He's going to get ticked if he notices it missing.

Ren: Oh please! That unibrowed juvie won't even give a damn about that bike!

Mutton: Want to bet? It's already bad enough that Captain Falcon and Dastardly have their rides scratched and bloodied up. And now a stolen vehicle. Anyway, three matches are down which means we have a Fatal 4-way match between Goku, T-Bone, Yoshimitsu and Sonic. After that will be a heated Triple Threat match between two familiar magic wielding rivals and the first mate to NWO. And after that will be the main event being the Universal Championship between three stars who want it the most in the bloodiest and goriest match in history, The Barbed Wire Massacre! See you then!

=====Press Area=====

Ulala and Aiai was with Sonic as the hedgehog had a determined look on his face after seeing his friends fall to Voldo, with the help of Mappy and Maxi with Forest.

Ulala: We're here with one of the contenders being Sonic The Hedgehog! What do you have to say to the FFW Army tonight?!

Aiai: Uki ki uki ki ki! (This is giung to be an exciting match. Looking forward to you taking down Yoshimitsu.)

Sonic: It sure would, Aiai. As for the FFW Army, my brothers out there fell at the hands of Pac-Man's no ggood goons! Rails and Knux had their matches in their favor until four Namco clowns had to screw it up for them. This match is for them for I will become Intercontinental Champion! I respect T-Bone and Goku but I'm doing this for my friends and Yoshimitsu will never get a hand on that belt Goku reps right now!

Yoshimitsu: Why don't you get your blue ass in the ring right now then?! I'll make a pincushion like you, Alex's long lost cousin and that Saiyan bastard realize that y'all are about to get clobbered like those other punks out there!

Sonic: We'll see about that, pal! I'll stop you yet!

Yoshimitsu: OOOH YEEEAAHH! Time to teach you some manners, blue pincushion!

Sonic: Eho you callin' a pincushion, dude?! Time to step it up!

The reporter and the simian stopped the interview for those two will injure themselves if things get ugly. After Ulala close the interview, the camera shows the Namco World Order locker room ransacked and graffiti written in ink. It said, "SWF is king!", "Fuck you, Pac-Man!", "NWO sucks dicks, Mate!". Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Eddy Gordo, Susumu and Forest Law came in and were pissed.

Jin: What the fuck?! Who the fuck came in here and busted our turf?

Forest: And they think we suck dick!

Eddy: SWF has gone too far and that ink revealed who it might be.

Asuka: Yep. Time to whoop SWF's ass Tekken style!

Susumu: Now ya talkin'! We oughta come in the arena right now and demand their asses to come out here and face us! If they can be ballsy enough to ransack us, then they can come out to the ring anddo the same thing!

Jin: Perfect! We start after the Intercontinental match. It was going to be after the Slamazon match but then the razor wires had to be set up. We'll cut our promo but I'll start on our behalf.

Asuka: That'll teach them not to fuck with us!

Eddy: I second that. SWF, we're comin' for you!

Susumu: No one inults the King of FFW Riot and the future Open Champion!

The five angrily posed determined to follow up with their plans as the shadowy figures snickered at the mess they've made.

=======Ringside======s

The IC match went underway as Yoshimitsu fought T-Bone and Sonic and Goku sparred until the hedgehog doged the strike and axw kicks Goku on the head and does a Hurracanrana to the Saiyan. Yoshimitsu out of nowhere tackles Sonic to the mat and does a neckbreaker to the hedgehog. The ninja grabs T-Bone and does a Dragon Suplex to the dinosaur before Goku delivers the back body drop to the ninja. Sonic spins into Yoshimitsu after the ninja stands up allowing for Goku and T-Bone to give the ninja the 3D. Sonic tries to pin the ninja only for the dinosaur to break up the pin. Yoshimitsu gets up and spears the Saiyan to the mat while Sonic and T-Bone strike each other until the dinosaur does a DDT to the hedgehog. T-Bone covers Sonic for the win only for Yoshimitsu to break it up. The ninja and the hedgehog brawled while T-Bone rolls out the ring to get a ladder and threw it in the ring as he enters. The dinosaur whacks the ninja across the back with the ladder causing Sonic to to do a Twist of Fate to the ninja. T-Bone then does a scoop slam to the ninja and tries for a repeat only for the ninja to reverse it into a Hurracanrana. Goku runs in with a Scissors Kick to the dinosaur from the side as the Saiyan smirks at Yoshimitsuu and does a Dragonthrow after grabbing him by the legs tossing him to the other side of the ring in a corner.

Goku, Sonic and T-Bone exchanged strikes with each other until R-Bone does a spinning sideslam to the Saiyan but took a hit from Sonic's homing attack. The hedgehog stands Goku up and does a Tiger Driver to him. He then does a elbow drop to add insult to injury. T-Bone chops the hedgehog in the torso and does a pumphandle slam as Goku tries to get up. Yoshimitsu rolled out the ring and pulled out the brass knuckles and slips them on his hands as he enters the ring snickering. Meanwhile, the three other men tussled in a corner with Goku doing a Gorilla Press Slam to the dinosaur but was speared by the hedgehog. Yoshimitsu stood in front of Sonic and decks in the nuts with the knucks and did the same to a downed Goku. The crowd booed as the ninja laughed himself silly as the two meen clutched their balls in pain squirming. T-Bone narrowed his eyes at Yoshimitsu and does an Itrish Whip and does a powerslam upon the ninja bouncing back off the ropes. The dinosaur then does the Saurian Stomp tripping the stirring ninja. The crowd popped as the dinosaur smirked and takes the knucks off the ninja's hands and throws them out the ring. Once Sonic and Goku stood to their feet, they joined T-Bone and fight the ninja. Yoshimitsu does the Slap U Silly to T-Bone and followed that with a Rainbow Drop sending the dinosaur flat on his back. Goku was next on the ninja's hit list as the ninja does a inverted DDT to the Saiyan and busts him open. He then stomps on the Saiyan and Sonic interrupts the abuse delivering the Killswitch to the ninja followed by a Super Sonic Splash from the top rope and pins him for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd popped as the blue hedgehog avenged his friends in an effort to win the belt from the Saiyan. Goku stood up and shakes his hand followed by T-Bone as they were unaware of Gohan came out of nowhere and attacked his father, then he does the Spirit Bomb onto T-Vone and pulls Yoshimitsu to his feet and the two attack the three men with the crowd booing harshly at the two rogues and the loudest for Gohan for his sudden betrayal.

Ren: I never knew Gohan was in the dark side of the game, man. he attacked his own pops and the two clowns with the help of Yoshimitsu. Oh yeah! The Rainbow Drop to Sonic by Yoshimitsu!

Perch: Oh come on! This is unnecessary, Ren! Gohan ought to be ashamed of himselffor what he did! And Yoshimitsu is a sore loser and couldn't take a loss for once in his kife!

Mutton: This is insane! Somebody stop those two right now!

Ren: Keep going! I love it!

Perch: Ren, that's cruel and despicable of you to want that happening to the three downed men.

Ren: Whateber, Fish Sticks! This is FFW not a family game show! I'm sick of Shonen Stars, Sonic Heroes, Extreme Dinosaurs and other goody goody asses. I'm not surprised if Gohan decides to strike out on his own and be his own man.

Gohan and Yoshimitsu kept on causing chaos until Ichigo, Luffy, Tails, Knuckles, Steggs and the T-Bone's teammates ran out to stop the brawl as Goku, Sonic and T-Bone were safely taken out the arena where they will rest in the trainer's room. Claire Temple narrowed her eyes at Yoshimitsu and Gohan's actions as she shook her head and helps the three victims out of there with the help of Dr. Stewart, Dr. Hibbert and Dr. Nick (another doctor from The Simpsons). After the security splits the brawl apart and they left, the announcers gets ready for the next match.

Mutton: Sonic is the new Intercontinental Champion but Yoshimitsu wasn't having it at all. Worst and shocking was that Gohan turned on Goku and the others out there in the arena.

Perch: Gohan will have to explain himself and worst of all is that Goku will have to go back exclusively to WWE Animated empty handed.

Mutton: Agreed but Gohan will have to explain on WWE Animated on what he did at Ring of Glory to both the WWE Universe and the FFW Army since the FWM is going al in on the matter.

Ren: You eediots! Gohan doesn't need to explain shit to the FFW Army nor the WWE Universe!

Perch: Gohan still has to explain to his father for what he did and the ShonenStars as well.

Mutton: Indeed. Four matches are in the books as we head to a heated battle for the Slamazon Championship followed by the main event for the Universal Championship. Speaking of the belt, rumors has it that both Universal and Intercontinental belts will have a different name but same purpose. It's not slated but everyone's talking about it.

=====Dean Ambrose Theme and the Sparking Theme========

The crowd boos as the five Namco characters angrily enters the arena with a bone to pick with the vandals.

Mutton: What the hell are they doing here?

Perch: We were about to cut to backstage but it looks like Jin Kazama and his crew are here to find out who vandalized Namco World Order HQ.

Ren: I want to know also who the fuck got the balls to vandalize and bust up their crib?! Whoever did that signed their own death warrants!

Mutton: We'll have to find out for the answer soon enough.

Jin and the four other members entered the ring as the Tekken hero spoke on the mic on behalf of his brethren.

Jin: We're not here to fuck with you Namco haters! We're here with a message for somebody who has the balls to fuck up our locker room! We know SWF's rotten kids did this shit!

The crowd laughed and cheered some after seeing earlier on the Gigatron of the mess SWF superstars made. Susumu and Jin were angry as the other three membersflipped the bird at them.

Susumu: You all in the stands shut your fucking holes! You think this is funny?! We are from the streets and we're not afraid to bust y'all open for disrespecting us especially your future king of the Open Championship!

Jin: Ignore them, dude. We got other shit to fry. Those assholes better come out here and receive this askickinng!

Bendy: Awww. Did we wansack the wittle kiddies' pwayawea?

The Gigatron screen showed Bendy from the indie game NOT Foster's as Jin and his crew angrily pointed their middle fingers at the screen.

Jin: I knew it was you all along with that ink running all over the walls! Come down here and you'll have "red ink" on you once we beat you all over the place!  
Eddy: Then we'll see who sucks dick!

Bendy: If it's a confrontation you want, thebn a confrontation you shall get. In a 5 on 5 street fight! Let's get 'em boys!

The crowd cheered as Bendy, Kao the Kangaroo, Falcon and Jackal from the Snipers and Damien ran out from the barricades and attack the five Namco members. The two teams brawled in the said street fight as Bendy and Jin threw down near the North side of the barricades while Kao and Damien took on Asuka and Eddy in the ring. Susumu and Forest took on Falcon and Jackal of the Snipers as the driller does a Drill Killer DDT to Falcon while Forest Law did some nasty chops to Jackal and does a spinning heel kick sending him to t he floor. Jin Kazama tries to do a pumphandle slam but Bendy throws him down with a Tiger Driver and does a Suicide Dive to Susumu over the ropes. Asuka and Kao box in the corner until the kangaroo does a sit out power bomb to the girl. Eddy G. and Damien punch and kick until the former does a spinning kick combo as Forest comeds in with a steel chair hitting the South Parrk character in the head busting him open. Asuka angrily stands up and kicks Kao in the nuts and does a judo throw and follows up with an wlbow drop to the marsupial. Falcon and Jackal assist Bendy on beating up Jin but the Kazama clotheslines both snipers and does an ensoguri onto Bendy. Jin pulls out the trashcan from under the apron and hits the snipers upside the head with it. He then assists Asuka and Eddy with fighting DDamien and Kao while Susumu and Forest gave the Snipers a wedgie and hung them by their underwear putting it over the turnbuckles revealing their asses. Susumu and Forest then cuts their draws with scissors afterwards and Falcon and his partner Jacka.l fall to the floor. Kao tries a Kao Punch to Jin knocking down busting him open as he drops the trashcan. Damien smirked and sets the trashcan up and slams Jim in the can with his legs sticking out. he then throws the trashcan at Susumu and Forest knocking them down like bowling pins as Kao celebrates. Asuka and Eddy then does a double neckbreaker to Kao and Damiaen as both fell to the floor. Falcon and Jackal pulls Bendy to his feet and the three went after a stirring Susumu and Forest Law as the trio grabbed bats and mugged them. The driller angrily hits them with the drill upside their heads and Forest whips Jackal to the barricade wall as Jin crawls out the trashcan in anger as the SWF men suffered the Palm Strike from Jin, Drill Driver from Susumu and a Forest Fire (gutbusterr) Jin then drags Bendy to the ring and pins him for the win while the others fought outside the ring ending the match. Although the match ended, the two teams wanted to brawl some more as the security had to drive them out for the Slamazon match. Jin, Susumu, Asuka yelled at Bendy, Kao and Damian as they were hauled out the arena.

Jin: Get your hands off me! I want to show those assholes some more FFW hospitality, dammitt!

Bendy: Screw you, man! That's why we busted your shit in the first place! FFW will suck SWF's dick like they always will!

Kao: Let me at her! let me at her!

Asuka: I'm scared of you! I fought a fucking kangaroo in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, and 6! So fuck you, dude!

Susumu: That's right! You tell King Dice that te Namco World Order roughed you up!

Damian: You come to our turf and we'll throw your asses six feet beluow!

Susumu: We'll do the same to you just like how CGanon and Akuma did to that engineer dude in that parking lot!

Jin: But SWF will suck our dicks after we beat their asses!

The ten fighters yelled and cursed as the security hhauled them out the arena.

Mutton: See you then.

=======Backstage=====

Jin: You suck dick, man!

Bendy: Fuck you too!

The curses and yells continue as Trixie Lulamoon shook her head at the mess from the street fight. The magician rolled her eyes and went along her way unaware that Twilight is standing in front of her.

Lulamoon: What a bunch of idiots. They're as worse as that upstart bitch I'm facing tonight for that belt.

Twilight: Who are you calling an upstart bitch?!

Lulamoon: Ehy you, Twilight! You better enjoy your reign for that Slamazon belt will be mine! Nor you or that Pac-Man's ho will take that from me!

Twilight: We'll see about that! I beat you several times in FFW and in magic back in Equestria! You just couldn't take an L and showrespect to me,

Trixie: I've been Slamazon Champion until you screwed me over 9 months ago!

Ms. Pac-Man: Oh, boo-hoo! I'm whining over a title and thinking I'm the only one who wants it back.

The two MLP characters turned around and glared at a smug Ms. Pac-Man teases them. Twilight narrowed her eyes as Pinkie Pie and the other Elements came to back her up.

Rainbow: The hell is the bitch of Pac-Man's doing here?

Rarity: Rainbow! Language, darling.

Ms, Pac-Man: So the old fogy is being proper? Ha!

Rarity's eyes welled up as she hates being called old but angrily shouted at Ms. Pac-Man putting her check.

Raruity: Who are you calling a fogy?! I'll show you who's a fogy!

Fluttershy: Hold it, Rarity. She has to fight in the title matchin a moment. Stay calm.

Rarity: But she called me a fogy!

Lulamoon: I don't give a damn about that. all I want is to get this match done and nab that gold back from that upstart!

Twilight: You think you or Ms. Pac-Man deserve this belt? I don't think so! See you in the ring tonight and hope the both of you leave Miami emptyhanded.

Ms. Pac-Man: Likewise!

Lulamoon: For once I agree! Let's dance right here, right now!

The three ladies of the match stare each other down before the camera goes elsewhere. In the distance, a certain ginger and her advocate glared down the Slamazon Champion.

Joan: That's the champion that will soon meet her end of the reign. And you will be the new champion when Extreme Jam rolls around.

Francine: Twilight, get ready for Slam City. Bitch!

=====Bideo Package=====

Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff were in a lobby as the smaller Pokemon harmonized and did the Aiden English motif.

Pichu harmonizing.

Pichu: Who's going to be the Open Champion tomorrow? Pikev iis your future OpenChampion and Susumu and K-Truth will witness a new era. And it's—Pikev Daaaaaaaay!

Pikachu: Pikev Udrya, Pikev Machkaaaaa!

Jigglypuff: And I am the Ravishing Jiggly and we will CRUUUUSH Susumu and K-Truth! Pikev is the best! Pikev Number 1!

All: Pikev is the best! Pikev Number 1!

The three members of Pikev Day posed for the camera as the words said, Pikev Day- Coming to FFW Battleground on TNT tomorrow.

====Charlotte Flair Theme======

The crowd cheers as the champion walked down the ring with Rainbow Dash beside her as Trixie Lulamoon and Ms. Pac-Man glared dahggers at them. the bronies held up signs related to the champion as the crowd popped some more. The egghead entered the ring as Vinyl announced the co-main event.

Vinyl: The following is a Triple Threat match and it is for the Slamazon Championship as our co-main event!

The crowd cheered as the announcer introduced the combatants.

Vinyl: From Pac-Land, Ms. Pac-Man!

The crowd booed as the first mate of the gang smirked and fklipped the bird angering them more. She scoffed as she taunts at them.

Ms. Pac-Man: Y'all are pathetic! Go eat a dick.

The other two girls in the ring glared at the ghost eater as Rainbow stood on the outside floor scoffed at Ms. Pac-Man.

Vinyl: Next up from the outskirts of Ponyville, The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon!

The crowd booed with a few groups of bronies cheering as the magician flaunts and shows off for the cameras.

Lulamoon: That's right. Give it up for your great and powerful—

Ms. Pac-Man: Yawn! Can we just whup each other's asses right now?!

Lulamoon: Jhow dare you interrupt my introduction?! You will pay for that!

Twilight: In your dreams, Trixie!

Vinyl: And from Ponyville, Equestria and accompanied by Rainbow Dash, the reigning Slamazon Champion, Twilight Sparkle!

The crowd popped as RERainbow Dash screamed happily for her friend as the ghost eater and the magician scoffef at the rainbow haired girl's antics.

As soon as the belt was given to the official, the match went underway with the three ladies brawling in the center of the ring. Twilight suffered an armbreaker by Trixie L. before Ms. Pac-Man axe kicks thw magician in the head. Trixie and the ghost eater exchanged blows with the magician punching a right cross to the ghost eater's jaw but suffered a slap to the face by her. Twilight dashed in with a running bulldog to Ms. Pac-Man and went for Trixie slapping her in the face followed by a pumphandle slam. She then hooks her leg to retain the title but Ms. Pac-Man saves the match with a legdrop. Twilight and the ghost eater pushed and shoved each other unaware that Trixie rolled out of the ring and nabs a steel chair and throws it in the ring. The two girls then fight as Twilight gets whipped to the turnbuckle as Ms. Pac-Man rams into the egghead and they slap each other with Trixie running behind the ghost eater and hits her with the steel chair. The ghost eater angrily turns around to face a smug magician only to get whacked again in the face followed by a front mat slam to the chair busting the ghost eater open. Twilight and Trixie then shouted at each other with Rainbow shouting at the magician until Twilight kicks Lulamoon in the gut and does a spinning DDT to her. ms. Pac-Man gets up and wipes the blood off her face and does a jump kick to the egghead and does a Pac-Driver to the champion. She drags Twilight in the middle of the ring and pins her only for Trixie to break up the pin angering the ghost eater as she and the magician took the fight outside.

Outside the ring, Trixie and Ms. Pac-Man brawled near the East side of the area as the ghost eater whips Trixie to the steel post and rams her arm to the metal making her screech in pain. The ghost eater then decks her in the gut and kicks her to the ground and climbs to the top rope to jump on the magician only for Twilight to attack her from behind with a chair shot. The egghead grabs the ghost eater and does a superplex to the ghost eater as the crowd popped. The egghead and the ghost eater struggles to get up as Trixie enters the ring with Rainbow Dash pounding the mat for her friend to get up. The two girls in the ring managed to stand up only for Trixie Lulamoon charges with a missile dropkick to the egghead but Ms. Pac-Man whips Trixie to the other side but the magician leapfrogs over the ghost eater but then falls to the spinebuster by the ghost eater. Twilight Sparkle then grabs Ms. Pac-Man to do a Twilight Zone as the crowd popped at the finishing move. As Twilight attempts to capitalize with the Twilight Shuffle, Trixie out of nowhere clotheslines her and does an Eclipse from the top rope to pin her for the win. However, the egghead kicks out at 2.99 barely escaping as Trixie angrily pounds the mat in frustration. Twilight and Ms. Pac-Man gets up and does a double neckbreaker to the magician before they turn on each other in a slapping contest. Rainbow pulls the ladder out the apron and chucks it in the ring followed by a kendo stick as she finishes up. Twilight makes Ms. Pac-Man stagger with a kick and does an Atomic Drop to the ghost eater and spots Trixie coming at her with a bulldog but Twilight reverses it into a strike counter to the face. The egghead then took the opportunity and makes the magician enter the Twilight Zone. Once both girls were down, Twilight spots the ladder Rainbow threw in and sets it up in a corner and climbs to the very top and prepares for a splash to Trixie Lulamoon or Ms. Pac-Man. the egghead leaps off the ladder and connects to Ms. Pac-Man and the crowd went nuts as the egghead smirked. However, Trixie spots the kendo stick nearby and picks it up as she gets up and beats Twilight across the back with it as the ghost eater was out of it. the egghead winced with each strike until the stick breaks in half as the magician stands her up and does a snap suplex. She then pins the ghost eater for the win only for the first mate of Namco to kick out at 2.75 angering the magician as she screamed and pounded the mat. However, Twilight struggles to get up as she runs on fumes but she manages to dropkick on the magician to knock her back down. With a last ditch effort, the egghead does a Twilight Shuffle to the ghost eater who was stirring to get up but crashed to the ground after that devastating finisher. The egghead goes for the pin as the ref counts to 3 successfully and the egghead retains her title.

The crowd popped as the champion once again retains her belt as Rainbow enters the ring and the two friends hugged it out. the ref hands the egghead her title back as the belt raises in the air.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and still Slamazon Champion, Twilight Sparkle!

Perch: What an intense match the Elements of Harmony leader retains her title! Namco World Order and the Clique From Hell came up short.

Mutton: Indeed. Wait a minute! What's Francine Ranquist doing here?!

Ren: The Brute Fatale is after the champ! Look!

The crowd boos as Francine ran down the ramp with Joan watching as the ginger jumps in the ring attacking the egghead with a Fran Slam. The ginger did the trifecta of German Suplexes to Twilight Sparkle and roars to the booing crowd. She then spots an angry Rainbow charging for her only to get speared to the mat. Ms. Pac-Man and Trixie L. tried to go at the ginger only to get chokeslammed to the mat. The ginger brute turns back to a stirring Twilight and does a facebuster to the egghead. She then points to the belt on the champion as Rainbow angrily shouts at Francine as Joan smirked with the ginger picking up the spare mic beside the official and said something to the downed Twilight.

Francine: Welcome to Slam City, bitch!

The crowd booed as the big ginger drops the mic and meets with her advocate and the pair left with the other girls stirring struggling to get up.

Perch: What the hell is going on?! Francine Ranquist just crashed Twilight's victory and attacked her for no reason! And Joan Jackman is proud of it!

Ren: Bullshit! Francine's got a legit reason and that's becoming the Slamazon Champion! That goody two-shoes Twilight Sparkle has had her run. Let the brute fatale get her shot!

Mutton: We'll have to see what happens once we hit Orlando tomorrow for Monday Night Battleground on TNT! But it all goes down to the wire and that's the Barbed Wire Massacre for the Universal Championship! 200 miles of razor sharp wire wrap around the squared circle and weapons of destruction wrapped in the barbs claim certain victims bloodied and gored for the prize yet they live to tell the tale about it and Ren is here to tell us all about his experience.

Ren: That's right, Mutton. I used to bee in those kind of matches and let me tell you that I got the scars on my body from the tag team match from another promotion with my pal Stimpy. We've been bludgeoned with razor wrapped bats and chairs with flesh and blood showing. Hell, we've been gored by the wired ropes and had our asses slit open by them and even stabbed. Pac-Man and two other dudes don't give a fuck about the consequences of a bloodied and gory result. In the end, it's all about the championship and coming out of Miami a champion. Just like Stimpy and I once did in the same ring for our tag team titles.

Perch: That's nuts! Ever since TNA now Impact Wrestling started that mess at Turning Point 2005, it was a nightmare and traumatizing. Ask Abyss about that match or the LAX for they been through the violence and bloodshed.

Mutton: When we come back, we'll have the main event of Ring of Glory for the World Championship. Only one man will leave here a champion through all the bloodshed while the ones left behind will suffer and leave emptyhanded. See you then.

The camera fades as the telecast goes to other adverisements related to FFW and the FWM networks.

Author's Note: That was Part 2 of the Ring of Glory, folks. SWF and Namco World Order built up their beef even further and the main event is upon us. Shoutout to DupayF79302 for the 5 on 5 matchup but I decided to do a street fight match in between the IC and the Slamazon instead of it being after the latter for storyline reasons. But nevertheless, the final part of Ring of Glory (Year 1) will feature the Barbed Wire Massacre for the Universal title as Pac-Man will try to win the belt for power being the hungry maniac that he really is. As always, Nincub out and feel free to review, fav and follow my story for the last part is coming.


	19. Ring of Glory BWM Universal Championship

Aa aa

Hello, everyone! This is it, ladies and germs! The bloodiest and goriest stipulation in wrestling history is here at Ring of Glory as Pac-Man, Ryu Hayabusa and the champ Naruto Uzumaki battle in a Universal Championship called the Barbed Wire Massacre. Credit for the stipulation idea goes to Conz16 for he proposed it to me. so shout out to him for the idea. I don't own anything in this fic. Now for the main event of the night as we try to bring Ring of Glory to a close before we focus on the hardcore extravaganza of the summer, Extreme Jam and the upcoming World Warriors Cup in Wakonda in which I will put up the first round match cards real soon. On with the show.

======Interview=====

Maud Pie is with Joan Jackman and Francine Ranquist as the rock farmgirl searches for answers for the attack earlier.

Maud: We're here with Joan Jackman and Francine Ranquist as the find out the reason behind the Brute Fatale's motives for attacking the Slamazon Champion, Twilight Sparkle.

Joan: Before we start, allow me to introduce myself to all the peeps in Miami! Ladies and gentlemen! My name is Joan Jackman and this is my client beside me! Now for the question of yours, Maud. Twilight Sparkle has been champion for a long time and she is 4x Slamazon Champion. Francine wants to be the best among other greats in the biz. From Wonder Woman, Princess Peach, Minnie Mouse, and others in FFW history. Even Nazz and Sora T. currently in XCW are in a class of their own but the Brute Fatale is ready to enter the stage of history and show Twilight Sparkle that her time has come. Tonight was that message Francine sent to her and the whole women's locker room. When Extreme Jam comes to Station Square and we see Twilight Sparkle enter Slam City, a new winner will be crowned in FFW! It will be the REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED SLAMAZOOON CHAMPIOOON, FRANCINE RAAANQUIST!

Francine: I appreciate the praise, Joan. But let me simplify it for little Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, Slam City bitch!

The ginger had a scowl plastered on her face as Joan smirked at her client and friend as Maud closes out the interview.

Maud: Interesting. We'll find out more of the truth tomorrow on Battleground in Orlando as the Slamazon Champion now has a target on her back.

The camera fades to an important video package.

======Video Package====

A deep voice narrates with intensive music as an image of a razor sharp fence at a penitentiary is shown.

Barbed Wire: There are many dangerous things in this business.

(People screaming in agony)

Barbed Wire: Tables, Ladders and Chairs but none like me. Since my conception, I've been used in farms and prisons but I've made a name for myself in the business! I've been used in many wars bloodier than the last from tag team matches.

The clip shows Ren and Stimpy looking bloodied and gored delivering the Doomsday Device to their opponents with the chihuahua's arm wrapped in barbed wire in a tag team championship.

Barbed Wire: To bitter enemies.

Another clip shows Squidward Tentacles hitting a handcuffed Squilliam Fancyson with a kendo stick busting him open.

Barbed Wire: Women have felt my wrath.

Another clip shows Gaz delivering a barbed wire flying headbutt to Amy Rose shredding her quills busting her open with the crowd gasping.

Barbed Wire: I've been set on fire, electrocuted and wrapped around weapons and skin. Tonight, I return as 300 feet of me is wrapped around the ring, boards and baseball bats as three brave souls compete for the biggest prize of the company.

Hayabusa, Pac-Man and Naruto glared at each other as the Universal Championship belt hovers in the air glowing with the screen fading with the last words echoing.

Barbed Wire: WHO WILL SURVIVE?!

Note: The clips are from other promos displaying the history of the stipulation. To the owners of their respective owners, feel free to let me know about which of the promos had these matches. But I credit you guys since I don't own the promos obviously except for FFW and it's developmental territory RXT.

=======Ringside======

The crowd popped as the main event is finally here. The ref lifted the golden belt in the air as the three combatants warmed up.

Vinyl: Ladies and gentlemen, this is our main event and it is a Barbed Wire Massacre match for the Universal Championship! First from Pac-Land, the Eater of Ghosts Pac-Man of Namco World Order!

The crowd booed harshly as the smug Namco mascot flipped the bird at the crowd.

Vinyl: Next from Japan, Ryu Hayabusa of the DOA Squad!

The crowd cheer/booed at the ninja as hee pumped his fists in the air much to the ghost eater's annoyance.

Vinyl: And also from Japan in Konoha, the reigning Universal Champion Naruto Uzumaki!

The crowd popped as the blonde pumped his fist in the air shouting "Believe It!". Once the intros were out of the way, the BGM song fitting for a match like this one was the Nothing to Lose song from Soul Calibur 2. Look it up on Youtube because it is an intense song for those fighting to the death.

All hell broke loose as Pac-Man, Naruto and Hayabusa brawled in the middle of the ring as either man tried to find an opening until Pac-Man whips Hayabusa against the razor sharp wires cutting into the fabric upon impact leaving a gash. Naruto decks Pac-Man in the face and does an inverted DDT to the floor. Hayabusa grabs the 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire and whacks the ghost eater in the back of the head leaving skin hanging some with blood gushing. Naruto was next for the 2x4 shot for he was struck across the body leaving cuts on his chest. Hayabusa gave Naruto the suplex onto the board shredding his skin some more. Pac-Man came in with a fist wrapped in barbed wire and spears Hayabusa in the jaw busting his face open leaving a gash and does a spinebuster followed by a legdrop to the green ninja. The ghost eater smirked as he jumped from the second rope and does a Senton to Hayabusa pinning him but Naruto saves the match with a boot to the super ninja's head.

Pac-Man and Hayabusa stood to their feet and charge for Naruto but the blonde dodged the double neckbreaker attempt as the pair ran into the sharp wires as they growl in pain. Naruto picks up a razor wrapped baseball bat and went for a now charging Pac-Man and belts him with it sending him flying near the turnbuckles falling flat on his face. the blonde then does an ensoguri to Hayabusa followed by a scoop slam. The ghost eater stands back up and crept to Naruto whipping him to the turnbuckle stunning him as the barbed wire pierced him some. The ghost eater smirked evilly as he rams into the champion a couple times. he took Naruto's arm and slams it into the wires making Naruto scream in agony. The ghost eater gave the arm a real bloody gash after dragging it across the wires. Hayabusa ran towards the carnage and kicks Pac-Man against the wired ropes cutting him up some more and does a neckbreaker to the ghost eater. Naruto stood out of the corner and Hayabusa does a hip toss to the blonde followed by a knee driver to the ninja's torso. Pac-Man staggers to his feet and does a front face bulldog to the super ninja and went after the blonde next with stomping on his legs followed by a barbed wire punch to the gut as blood rushed out some as it splattered on the ring. Pac-Man flipped the bird at the booing crowd unaware that Naruto angrily does a backbreaker to the ghost eater. The blonde saw the bat used earlier and uused it on Pac-Man drawing more blood. The super ninja stood back up and picks up another 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire and hits Naruto upside the head shredding some of his spiky hair onto the mat. Naruto eventually reversed the Izuna Drop and turned it into a Hurracanrana escaping the grapple. Pac-Man angruily tackles Hayabusa to the mat and punched the ninja with the other hand unwrapped in a ground and pound attack. Pac-Man then picks up Hayabusa in a fireman's carry and does a powerbomb to the mat crashing him down. Naruto clotheslines the ghost eater to the mat and does a jumping dropkick to the Namco mascot. Hayabusa rolls out of the ring carefully and pulls out a table and a spare box of barbed wires left behind plus some chairs an threw it in the ring. The ninja wrapped it wires around the table and chair while the other ninja and the ghost eater fistfight in a corner. Pac-Man does a kick to Naruto's gut but the blonde recovered and delivers a German Suplex to the ghost eater. Hayabusa finished wrapping the table and the chairs as he picked one up and dashes at Naruto striking him in the back with the chair ripping skin and some flesh off ofhim but not a lot. Pac-Man angrily kicks Hayabusa in the gut and does the Pac-Buster onto the green ninja and pins him for the win but Naruto boots the ghost eater in the gut stopping the count at 2.5.

Pac-Man, Naruto and Hayabusa circle each other looking shredded up and bloodied as they try to shoot for an opening. Naruto does an armdrag takedown to Hayabusa followed by a dropkick from the table. Pac-Man catches Naruto in a Hammerlock DDT slamming him against the razor boards breaking them into pieces leaving a huge gash on the face. Pac-Man however got caught in an Izuna Drop by Hayabusa crashing the ghost eater into the table riddled with razor wires cutting him up some more as the table split into pieces and chunks. Naruto then rushes in and whips Hayabusa to the other side of the ring and does a clothesline upon comeback. Pac-Man groaned in pain a he struggles to get out of the rubble and stand up. He took his time on doing this as Naruto picks Hayabusa up and does the Cursed Seal onto the chair busting him open more. The crowd popped as the blonde gave them a bloody thumbs up as he pins the super ninja only to get whacked by a sharp wired baseball bat shot to the back as the crowd booed. The ghost eater wiped some of the debris and blood off of him and picks Naruto up for a Pac-Driver and successfully does so. The crowd booed harshly at Pac-Man while others chanted for Naruto and Hayabusa to get up and fight despite them being shredded, battered , gored and bloodied. Naruto amanages to get up as Pac-Man pins Hayabusa only to get a chair shot to the ass by Naruto. The two men curse and brawled all over ring as they shove each other against the ropes stabbing them with blood trickling down their skin and against the wires and mat. Hayabusa sweaty and bloody rose to his feet and wraps his boots with barbed wires tying them up and dashes at the brawling pair and spins kicks them busting them open shredding more skin as more blood splattered on the mat. Hayabusa then does an underhook suplex to the blonde crashing him on his back. The super ninja then wraps the barbed wire from his boots to his elbow and climbs to the top rope and delivers a barbed wire flying eelbow smash to Naruto's torso piercing through his skin making him yell in pain and agony. The super ninja then goes in with the pin only for Pac-Man to hit him with the baseball bat across Ryu's back followed by three more ruthless beats from the ghost eater . Hayabusa stands to his feet as the ghost eater bulldogs him to the mat and rolls out the ring for another table. Naruto and Hayabusa stagger and groggily get to their feet as they brawl in the middle of the ring as Pac-Man threw the table in the ring and sets it up and wraps it all up in barbed wire tying the ends together. He then charges at the duo and spears both of them. Pac-Man then carries Naruto to the table and smirks at the gasping crowd as the commentators grew worried except for Ren.

Perch: Oh no! Pac-Man's going to do the Pac-Buster through the table! Naruto, wake up and get out of there!

Mutton: This is madness! All three are gored, bloodied and battered and they're not running out of gas yet!

Ren: Huurry up, Pac-Man! Do it and the gold is yours, man! Do it!

Perch: Hayabusa is standing up! He's groggily trying to gather his strength! Naruto wakes up and he tries to fight out the hold!

The blonde strikes at Pac-Man escaping the hold as the crowd pops while Hayabusa dashes at the brawlers but bowls over Naruto and goes after Pac-Man in an attempt to put him away. Hayabusa picks up Pac-Man only for the ghost eater to do a reversal by punching him in the nuts. the ghost eater then does a gutbuster to the super ninja onto a spare chair riddled with barbed wwire as the ring was now a heaped mess with blood, hair, used weapons and fabric were everywhere along with some skin. Pac-Man picks Naruto up and tries again at the table but this time, he delivers the Pac-Buster to the blonde crashing him through the table slicing him open some more on his legs. The crowd gasped as the ghost eater drags a screaming Naruto to the middle of the ring and pins him for the win as the ref successfully counts to 3 ending the gory match. The crowd boos as the ghost eater smirked and yelled at the crowd in victory as the ref hands him the Universal belt. Naruto and Hayabusa were helped by the medics as they gave them blood pills to replenish blood instantly after they stitch them in a corner. The ghost eater was giben some blood pills afterwards as he celebrated with stitches on him.

Vinyl: Here's your winner and the new Universal Champion, Pac-Man!

Mutton: What a bloody and violent match as it lives to the stipulation's name. All three were bloodied, gored, sliced, stabbed and battered but only one leaves the ring with the Universal Championship and that's Pac-Man.

Ren: Just like old times. I love it! Congratulations, Pac-Man! Uou ran wild like you always do. I'm proud.

Perch: Namco SWorld Order won the night despite the other heroes winning the Television, Slamazon, National , Women's Hardcore, and Intercontinental. The ending was bittersweet.

Mutton: In the end, Pac-Man and his crew got what they wanted and we have to hope for the best. We say goodbye from Miami as we close the telecast. Don't forget to tune in to FFW Battleground on TNT. Goodnight, everyone!

The camera pans to Pac-Man as he showboats while Claire Temple wheels Naruto and Ryu out the arena as three characters glared at the ghost eater. The camera fades as the FFW logo shows up as the narrator says, "This has been a FFW Presentation!"

Author's Note: Whew! I finally finished the Universal Championship chapter. Again, shout out to Conz16 for the idea of the main event. Now that Ring of Glory is in the books, nnow it's time to build up on the Extreme Jam and World Warriors Cup special. Thank you to those who read the story. To those in the FWM forums, feel free to let me know if y'all have any concerns. I appreciate the feedback. As always, Nincub out and keep it mackin'.


	20. Monday Night Battleground: Week 9 Part 1

Aa aa

Hello, ladies and germs! Now that Extreme Jam is next on our list, we'll head to the Amway Center in Orlando as Pac-Man wins the Universal Championship. We'll also hear from Francine Ranquist and Joan Jackman calling out the Slamazon Champion. Now I do not own anything in this fic. Now for the other disclaimer.

WARNING: The following content is not suitable for younger viewers or anyone offended of this show. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to see in this fic. YOU WILL DIEE! FFW and Turner Networks are not responsible for any accidents or worse from the copycats.

Week 9: Monday Night Battleground

Theme: Skin by Bullet For My Valentine

The FFW Army boos as Pac-Man, Dig Dug, Voldo and Mappy were on Combo Breaker's TV segment kicking off the ttelecast in the Amway Center. Combo Breaker puts his hand up at the crowd to shut them up.

Combo: All right, motherfuckers! When my hand goes up, your mouth goes shut! Anyway, we have new champs in the building and that son of a bitch is buried in the parking lot. What a good night. Namco Eorld Order got savage on the boss man. So how does it feel to get what you want?

Pac-Man: Well, brother. I say that we ran wild and took what we want! I say that the gold looks good on me and my boys here!

Dig Dug: And the best part is that we got Mr. N heading for the hills. With Heihachi as our GM, nothin' can go wrong!

Mappy: Our buddy Voldo seems happy that we got the Cruiserweight away from that wimpy fox brat. I haven't seen Voldo this happy in a while. It feels good to be champion, huh?

Voldo hissed with glee as Combo and Circuit smirked with Maude and Sachiko nodding.

Combo: Interesting. I have afeeling that one of your former champions will come here to bitch and moan about the whole takeover.

Pac-Man: Those two ninjas I destroyed last night at Ring of Glory can eat a dick for all I care! And if Naruto cashes in his clause, then he's stupid enough to be a glutton for punishment!

Dig Dug: Rock Lee thinks he can go and do the same to me? he got another thing comin'! and that goes for Tails tryin' to get his precious title back!

Combo: I smell some confidence. I can dig it. I'm stoked to see Susumu Hori go for the vacant title belt being the Open Championship against Pikev (Name for Pikachu based on Rusev) and Klonoa who thinks he's R-Truth.

Dig Dug: My son is the chip off the old block, man. Susumu wants to rule the upcoming FFW Riot Friday in Raleigh on the TBS network.

The crowd cheered some for the new brand coming to TBS Friday as Dig Dug continued.

Dig Dug: I may be the TV champ but my son is making history by becoming the first Open Title holder and the face of Riot.

Pac-Man: And that puts Namco World Order on the map! Fiction wrestling will realize who runs wild around here! Not only will FFW gets taken over but somehow, we'll take SWF by force and then set our sights on XCW one way or another! As to quote from that Hayabusa punkass, "We take what we want!".

Dig Dug: If Space Ghost, King Dice, Commander Duke and all the other honchos listening out there, we ain't never scared especially that Mr. N!

The crowd booed at the ballsy response from the digger and the ghost eater but the crowd cheers as Celestia came down the ramp as the interim GM as Pac-Man, Dig Dug and Combo Breaker narrowed their eyes. The principal with her theme song being Torrie Wilson's theme grabbed the mic as the boss of the segment spoke his mind.

Combo: What's the meaning of this?! you can't just interrupt my show the Breakers Club!

Pac-Man: And what the fuck happened to Heihachi and Kazuya?!

Dig Dug: Well she got some nerve to crash our party.

Celestia: I'm the boss filling ! as for you, Combo. This may be your show but this is FFW! And as for Heihachi and Kazuya, they're put in check and will not overstep my authority!

Dig Dug: Now that's some bullshit! Wait a minute! Aren't you that chick those Element squares yap about?

Celestia: Yes and you show some respect to my students! And I heard about your schemes to take over SWF, XCW and WWE Animated with a few pthers.

Dig Dug: That's right, babe. We're goin' to do just that and we're planning on invading one of them soon enough.

Pac-Man: Will you shut the hell up? Damn! You always trying to reveal our plans!

Dig Dug: Oh come on. it's fair that Susumu's future stepmother needs to know about this.

Celestia: What?! No!

Mappy: Dig Dug, what the fuck?!

Pac-Man: Yeah, bro! what the fuck?! you tryin' to be like Marduk! The thirst is real!

Celestia: Okay, enough! I'm going to put Susumu, Klonoa and Pikev in an Open Championship match tonight! But first, let's go with the 6-Woman Tag Battle between Team Francine Frensky vs. Team Penny Phang! I almost forgot. Hello, Orlando!

The crowd cheered at the GM as she smirked and left for the office in which it was redone by the way. Thomas Mutton opens the announcements after the segment.

Mutton: For those of you just tuning in, welcome to Monday Night Battleground from Orlando at the Amway Center. To fill you in, Celestia just crashed the party on the set of the Breakers Club TV.

Perch: I'm just glad that Heihachi wasn't the real GM.

Ren: Oh come on! that chick isn't running shit! I say Namco does and that's that! And I'm glad they have the balls to address a taste of what they're going to do to the territories of SWF, WWE Animated and XCW. Namco Eorld Order needs to be noticed throughout the FWM!

Mutton: Anyway, we have a 6-Woman tag battle as the females of Dragon House Mafia and the Readtourage have a personal beef with each other. In fact, it's starting now.

======Apeshit by Beyonce=====

The crowd cheer/boos as Penny, Shura and Maria walked down the ramp as they danced and shook their asses. Stanley was curious as he spotted the intro much to Yummy Mummy's dismay.

Vinyl: The following is a tag team match! Penny Phang, Shura and Maria of Dragon House Mafia!

Perch: These girls in their first match debut officially will be a treat to see.

Ren: You're tellin' me, Fish Sticks. These girls are fine as hell!

Perch: Is that all you think about, you horndog?!

Ren: Yes and I'm glad!

Mutton: Those three girls are butting heads with Francine Frensky as backstage brawls happened before Ring of Glory happened. Security had to break them apart. But they're having the chance to settle their beef here in the ring.

As soon as the three DHM girls enter the ring posing, they narrowed their eyes as the Readtourage came down the ramp.

=====Maryse Theme=====

The crowd booed harshly as Francine Frensky, Sue Ellen and Muffy Crosswire taunted at the crowd with the DHM girls balling their fists.

Vinyl: And coming down is Francine Frensky, Sue Ellen and Muffy Crosswire of The Readtourage!

Perch: Those girls are disrespectful which is why the beef started in the first place!

Ren: As what Eric Bischoff says, Controversy sells! And this beef and others in FFW are doing just that which is good for ratings and revenue!

Perch: Is that all you care about? Eric Bischoff can be a real prick and you are acting just like him!

Ren: You're just mad for you couldn't face the truth that Eric Bischoff is right and you're not! Without feuds, FFW wouldn't be here still!

Mutton: Will you two cut that out?! I swear you're worse than Archie and Todd!

As soon as the three entered, Sue Ellen angrily threw the first punch at Shura starting a brawl. Francine and Penny scuffled on the floor while Muffy and Maria got tangled up as they chainwrestle. Shura delivers the suplex to Sue Ellen and stomps on her until Muffy throws Maria into Shura saving the catgirl. Sue Ellen gets up and attacks Shura with a dropkick with Muffy stomping on the ninja. Meanwhile, Francine and Penny fought in a corner until the former does an enso guri to the jaw of Penny knocking her to the mat. She covers Penny for the pin but Maria runs in and breaks up the pin.

Francine and Penny gets up and circled each other while Maria saves Shura from the vicious stomping from Sue Ellen and Muffy with a sucker punch. Shura gets up and kicks Sue Ellen in the gut and does an Atomic Drop sending the cat girl to the mat. Penny lifts Francine up and does the power bomb crashing her to the mat. She then rushes to Sue Ellen with Shura and both girls pick her up delivering a double team slam. Maria whips Muffy to the turnbuckles and comes at her with a spear making the Crosswire fall on her butt. The rapper picks her up by the legs and slams them down with ferocity and does a repeat of the move three times relentlessly until Francine ran at the rapper with a bulldog saving her friend struggling to get up. Sue Ellen at another corner tried to fend off Penny and Shura as both DHM girls pummel her busting her open in the process. The model picks up Sue Ellen for a Dumped finisher but Francine runs in and attacks her from behind stopping the move from happening. Muffy staggers to her feet and rushes at Maria with the Crosswire Assault (Think of it as a Zigzag) onto the rapper and pins her only for Shura to break it up. Penny gets up angrily and shoves Francine as both shouted at each other until the former does the pumphandle slam to her. Sue Ellen and Muffy traded slaps and punches with Maria and Shura until the latter gave them a running neckbreaker. Francine climbed to the top and delivers the Frensky Star Press to Penny and rolls he up in a pin and ens the match at 3.

The crowd boos as the three girls of the Readtourage taunted at the angry DHM girls.  
Vinyl: Here are your winners, The Readtourage!

Mutton: Those girls are crazy. They haven't won the war just the battle.

Perch: I second that, Mutton. This is just the beginning.

Ren: Oh shit! Those girls aren't done yet! They're taking it to the backstage!

======Backstage======

The six girls brawled as screams and cursing can be heard as Spike D. and Discord grew excited running after the chaos. The brawl happened in the parking lot near the Blue Falcon and the Breaker Bros. SUV. Shura whips Sue Ellen against the hood of the Blue Falcon banging her face against it. Muffy and Maria did the same to the SUV at the back while Francine and Penny shove each other until the latter slams her to the pavement. Combo and Circuit yelled angrily at the girls fighting near their car while Captain Falcon facepalmed at his F-Zero machine getting scratched and bloodied again.

Combo: What the hell are you girls doing near my car?! Go kill each other somewhere else!

Capt. Falcon: And I just washed and polished it after Ring Of Glory with Ike's money!

Muffy: Get lost, losers!

Sue Ellen: We don't give a shit about your precious cars!

Circuit: You will be once we shove our foot right up your ass til you taste show polish in yo mouth!

Combo: That's right!

Captain Falcon: Screw this! Let's save our cars before they tear it all to hell!

The three men dashed in and grabbed the four girls as Penny and Francine watched protesting. Combo and circuit Breaker picks up Sue Ellen and Muffy and tosses them out of the parking lot like a football while Captain Falcon drags Shura out of there and boots her out like a cartoon character. Maria, Francine and Penny chase after the tossed out girls as the three men sighed in frustration at the scratches and fresh blood on their vehicles.

Combo: Now that's some bullshit! Why?!

Circuit: Now we gotta get the scratches off this ride! Damn it!

Captain Falcon: This sucks. First it was Caitlin and that spy putting their blood and scratches. Then that jackass Ike standing on my vehicle and now this!

Combo: Those girls better not show their asses near our rides or it's hell to pay!

The men agreed as the camera went somewhere after Spike and Discord got the chaos recorded on their cell phones snickering with a nearby Fluttershy chiding them.

=====Celestia's Office=====

The interim GM sat in her office as Serge A. Storms from Gator A Go-Go had a charismatic smirk on his face since he's in his favorite state in the US. A contract was in front of the killer/tour guide as Celestia discusses the acquired superstar and other ones as well. There were three geishas being Sayuri with her "older sister" Mameha and an arrogant and deceitful one being Hatsumomo and her timid manager Pumpkin.

Celestia: You four have read and reviewed the conditions of the contract correct?

The four nodded as Serge smirked with a thumbs up and started to spit some game to Hatsumomo and Pumpkin as the former glared in annoyance.

Hatsumomo: Can we hurry up with this? It's already bad enough I had to deal with that country girl and that Mameha. I don't need that Florida maniac to annoy me any further!

Serge: Oh come on. Are you playing hard to get?

Hatsumomo: Don't push me, idiot!

Celestia: enough! As I was saying, since you all read and reviewed the terms, you all can sign the contracts. Once you do, you all will be in Fiction Force Wrestling.

The four signed on the dotted line and handed Celestia the contract as the GM smiled with Hatsumomo scoffing.

Sayuri: When will we start our wrestling careers in FFW?

Mameha: Oatience is a virtue, Sayuri. I'm as excited as you are but let's not get too eager.

Serge: I'm ready to kick some ass out here especially that Vincent dude that the Breakers Club beat yesterday in good old Miami.

Celestia: For you, Serge. You can start on Friday Night Riot against Vincent Brooks next week. Sayuri and Mameha will go against Hatsumomo and Pumpkin on Battleground also next week. Sounds good?

The four newcomers nodded their heads as the GM was pleased. Before the meeting could end, Yoshimitsu and Dig Dug burst into the room as the geishas grew spooked with Hatsumomo falling on her ass.

Celestia: Can't you two find something better to do than busting in here without warning?

Dig Dug: I didn't know we have newbies and three honeys at that.

Yoshimitsu: That's right, dawg! I thought it was four considering the smaller one with the big head looking like a pumpkin.

Pumpkin: I don't have a big head!

Dig Dug: Ignore him, princess. We're bustin' in here because my homie here wants to kick that blue hedgehog's ass for that IC title! And Rock Lee got the nuts to cash in his rematch clause!

Yoshimitsu: It ain't gonna happen on our watch! Heihachi and Kaz will sort it out.

Dig Dug: We're gonna bust up Guy Worldwide all over again!

Celestia: Hell no! you two won't do that here as long as I'm around! I heard about you two getting involved in putting Mr. N in the hospital!

Serge: Awesome!

Sayuri: That's awful! I heard of what happened yesterday! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!

Yoshimitsu: It's what we do, girlie! And FFW is ours now!

Dig Dug: NWO is the notorious wrestling gang the FWM has ever known! We claimed FFW as our own and now we got SWF, XCW, CWF, WWT! Hell, we can even bust up WWE Animated and not give a fuck what happens!

Hatsumomo: Say that again?

Dig Dug: I say we're going to bust up those other companies over and over again!

Celestia: No, you're not! You two better get out my office before I get the security to throw you out!

Yoshimitsu: Fuck you!

The angry Celestia boots the two Namco members out of the office as the four rookies shook their heads at them. the camera pans afterwards as another match is coming up.

====Degeneration Smash=====

The crowd cheers as the red plumber came to the ring with his bro Luigi as they did the DS crotch smash releasing pyros in the air.

Vinyl: The following is a handicap match! From the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Bros!

Ren: Those two have accomplished a lot in fiction wrestling and video games! Props to them.

Perch: For once, I agree. Those two are one of the most decorated superstars in this business and other promotions such as XCW, UCA, WWE Animated and to name others. They're considered to be the GOATs ever.

Ren: And you wonder why Pac-Man is salty on the Mario Bros. and DS.

Mutton: Don't blame DS for Pac-Man being a sore loser. He should be thankful that Nintendo's mascot saved the videogame industry from a potential crash.

The plumbers enter the squared circle and posed on separate turnbuckles as their opponent came out.

=======Zangief Theme=====

The crowd cheer/boo as the Red Cyclone marched down the ramp flexing and posing for the fans as he kept it moving with Mike Haggar posing as well.

Vinyl: And from Russia accompanied by Mike Haggar, Zangief of the Capcom Crusaders!

Perch: That guy is massive! He can hit the Mario Bros. like a truck!  
Ren: If Mario can beat Bowser, DK, Sabrewulf, and other giants then Zangief is no problem at all.

Mutton: this is a challenge for the Mario Bros but they can try and defeat him here tonight.

As soon as Zangief enters the ring, the Red Cyclone went after Luigi and catches the green one off guard with a spinning bulldog. Mario punches the giant few times and kicks him in the gut followed by an Atomic Drop sending the Red Cyclone down to the mat. Mario covers Zangief only for the giant to power out escaping the pin. Zangief stands Mario to his feet and whips him to the other side against the ropes and does a lariat once the plumber bounced back. Luigi does an enso guri to giant and kicks him to the mat and legdropss onto Zangief. The Red Cyclone gets up and punches Luigi knocking him to the mat hard. Zangief delivers a fallaway slam to the green plumber and does a senton flattening Luigi in the process. Mario rushes in at Zangief breaking the pin in the process. The red plumber helps his brother to his feet and they circle Zangief until they did a double clothesline to the giant. Haggar yells for Zangief to get up and keep on clobbering the plumbers. The Russian staggers to his feet and charges at the Mario Bros. with a spear but the duo dodged and does a Superkick on both sides of the giant. The giant staggered but unaffected as he regrouped and picks up Mario and does a suplex crashing him to the mat. Zangief stared down a timid Luigi as the green plumber cowered in fear while Mario laid in a prone position. The green one manages to charge at Zangief with a couple nasty chops and does a Hurracanrana hyping the crowd. Luigi ran to the ropes and does a moonsault from the springboard landing on Zangief. The plumber then climbs to the top rope and does a flying elbow only for Zangief to put his knees up blocking the attack. The green plumber stunned upon impact as he tries to get up only for Zangief to pick him up capitalizing with a Final Atomic Buster as the green plumber saw Tweety Birds. Zangief flexed his muscles to the crowd and covers him for the win but Mario barely breaks up the pin as he waits for a frustrated Zangief to stand up and the red plumber picks up the giant and does a Gorilla Press Slam to the mat wowing the fans. Haggar yelled for Zangief to get up as he spots Mario doing the DS crotch smash on the top rope and Luigi staggering to his feet as he climbs to another rope. Luigi starts off with a Polter Elbow connecting to the wrestler while Mario capitalizes on the finisher with the Super Mario Splash pin combo. The match ended at 3 as the Mario Bros. win the match of the night. The plumbers helped Zangief to his feet and shook hands with sportsmanship.

Vinyl: Here are your winners, Mario Bros.!

Perch: What sportsmanship from those two. It was a good match as Zangief thought he'd got it in the bag.

Mutton: That's an understatement. But we got word earlier that four rookies are signed to FFW and they will start on Battleground and the new Riot next week. In other news, Roll is recobering at a great pace and is expected to come back to FFW after Extreme Jam from that savage attack from Bulma Briefs who is released from the company along with Vegeta. Coming up is the address to the FFW Army from Joan Jackman and the Brute Fatale Francine Ranquist. See you then.

===Backstage=====

The Sonic Heroes were sitting in the lobby as Tails thought about Voldo and Mappy screwing him over last night. Sonic, Knuckles and Amy try to cheer him up as the leader gave him an assuring look.

Sonic: Tails, I know that Voldo and Mappy screwed you over and Maxi did the same to Knux.

Tails: Dude, that rat came in and stole the belt I've worked so hard on getting! I can't wait until Extreme Jam and win it back! Pac-Man will wish he and his gang didn't mess with me!

Sonic: Buddy, I believe that you can win it back from Pac-Man's flunkie. NWO went too far in taking over FFW but they hadn't taken all the belts.

Knuckles: Where are you getting at, Sonic? Sure you won the Intercontinental Championship and all but Voldo and Maxi screwed us over. There's got to be a way to get back at those assholes!

Amy: Tails did cash in his rematch clause for Extreme Jam and the best part is that it's at our homeworld! Yippee!

Tails: We got a home court advantage and that's something in our favor.

Sonic: Exactly. And if Yoshimitsu thinks he can get at me, he and his buddies got another thing coming!

Knuckles: Right! Time to get Elvis in the building and make his ass tap out!

The Sonic Heroes agreed as Maxi, Voldo, Mappy and Yoshimitsu glared at them silently and left for the locker room.

======Awesome Kong Theme=======

The crowd boos as Francine R. and Joan Jackman stood in the ring as the advocate grabbed a mic and addressed the FFW Army on last night's attack on Twilight Sparkle personally.

Joan: Ladies and gentlemen! I am Joan Jackman, the advocate of the REIGNING, DEFENDING, UNDISPUTED FUTURE SLAMAZON CHAMPION, FRANCINE RANQUIIIIIST!

The crowd booed louder as Joan shuts them up as she continued.

Joan: Allow me to reiterate some of what went down at Ring Of Glory last night. Francine has been eyeing the company's top prize of the women's division and that belt has been on a certain Equestrian girl lately for the longest in 9 months!

The crowd cheered knowing who Joan is talking about.

Joan: Now I know what you've been wanting to know why Francine attacked Twilight last night. It's the fact that a message needed to be sent to Twilight Sparkle and like any contender, they gunned for her title wanting to be on top. The Brute Fatale wants to do just that letting Twilight Sparkle know that her reign is nearing it's end. My client wants to be among the greats such as Awesome Kong, Gaz in her time in WWT, The Alpha Bitch Gwen Tennyson in CCW, Sora Takanochi and Nazz of XCW and WWE Animated's own Sailor Moon! Pretty soon, Francine Ranquist would become the FFW's own female rep of the company. And there's nothing—  
Twilight: I don't think so, Joan!

====Charlotte Flair Theme====

The crowd and bronies cheered as the Slamazon champion came down the ramp with a mic in her hand and spoke to Joan Jackman after the advocate said something slick.

Joan: So the soon to be former champion finally shows herself here for the news of her life!

Twilight: Save it, Joan! I heard everything on the screen backstage and I have to say that you and Francine got some nerve to ambush me and other women last night!  
Francine: Look here, egghead! I don't like nerds like you or that Lisa Simpson bitch! I break them like a twig and never give a damn once I do that! And as for the other women I tried to fuck up, they needed that message also. I don't give a fuck about Namco World Order or the Clique bitches either! And that's another thing I can't stand and that's the so called popular plastics Clique From Hell reminding me too much of those twins gossiping behind my back in Springfield to this day!

Joan: True that and Twilight will learn real quick that once she is laid out, she'll wake up seeing you wearing that Slamazon Championship belt.

The crowd booed harshly but other women came out being Trixie Lulamoon, Ms. Pac-Man, Princess Peach, Amy Rose, Blossom, Hinata Hyuga and Chun-Li coming down wanting to get at Francine Ranquist as the girls argued at each other until Celestia stops the argument.

Celestia: Hold it! Now Francine and Joan, you two do not say when you can face Twilight at Extreme Jam!

Joan: Oh come on! My client here wants that shot more than anything!

Celestia: Well I say that you need to earn that right! If your client is woman enough to ambush and terrorize after the Slamazon Championship, then she can be woman enough to face other women here tonight before the inaugural Open Championship in a No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal! If any woman including Francine wins this match, then she'll have her spot to face Twilight Sparkle in a Extreme Steel Cage Match where the cage is razor wired and weapons are littered in the ring to use! But the way to win is by escape, pinfall, submission or KO! My decision is final!

Joan: Well that's fine by us! I say we—

Francine: Hold that thought, Joan. I got a certain example to show for the other bitches out there!

The big ginger exited the ring and approached Twilight and does the Fran Slam knocking her out angering the other women except for Joan obviously. The ginger spoke in the egghead's ear in a menacing tone.

Francine:: Slam City, bitch!

The crowd booed as the Brute Fatale and Joan leave the arena with Celestia and some of the women check on Twilight.

Mutton: You just heard from Celestia that later on before our main event of the night will be a Women's Battle Royal for the #1 contender spot for the Slamazon Championship at Extreme Jam in the Extreme Steel Cage match!

Perch: Francine and Joan had disregard for Twilight but Celestia put them in their place.

Ren: You eediots! Francine really wanted to get that shot herself! Not go through a bullshit test to do that! Celestia's just doing that because Twilight is her student!

Perch: Actually, Celestia is a principal and I don't believe for one second that she issued the battle royal just to protect Twilight. If it was any other title holder, she'll do the same thing. The superstars have to earn their way up in this business.

Ren: Where's Heihachi when you need him?

Mutton: Anyway, coming up is an open challenge by Dig Dug for the Television Championship followed by singles action by Pinkie Pie vs. Bubbles. See you then.

=====Shonen Stars======

The locker room minus Gokuu and Luffy glared at Gohann for what he did last night. Krillin had a sad look on his face while Jenny had a disappointed. Gohan smirked and broke the silence.

Gohan: Why the long faces? I did what I needed to do! The Han doesn't need to be held back.

Kiba: Bullshit, dawg! That's low of what you said on the social media page and the fact you attacked your own pops! That's fucked up, man!

Akamaru: Ruff! GRRRR! (I oughta bite some sense into you, dude!)

Gohan: The Han doesn't need to explain shit to you and everyone else here!

Naruto: I don't know what got into you but you had to do it when Pac-Man and his crew are fucking up everything! They put Mr. N in the hospital and took over the business! Goku and Luffy are gone due to exclusivity reasons!

Inuyasha: You think you can just leave us hanging like this? I oughta knock some sense in your skull right now!

The dog demon readies to punch Gohan but Kafome and Ichigo split them apart.

Ichigo: Inu, chill! That's not going to help at all! We already lost enough as is!

Naruto: Don't worry, Ichigo! At Extreme Jam, I will do my best to get the Universal belt back! And Gohan, you reap what you sow! You're out of the Shonen Stars !

Gohan: What? Are you fucking serious right now? The Han's the reason why Shonen Stars is happenin'! You'll regret kicking The Han out! I will be the Army's Champion and it starts with fucking with that Sonic punk!

Kiba: Dawg, you crazy! Your pops is the reason why we're as tight as ever! you sound like that Pac-Bastard! If it wasn't for the fact your pops trained your ass in the first place, you wouldn't be as famous in the FWM, dawg!

Naruto: And the Intercontinental belt is in the right hands at least! That's something Goku is proud of at least!

Gohan: Fuck you, DMX wannabe!

Kiba: What you say, dawg?! You messin' with the wrong dawg, son! G shit! I reps Konoha and and fuck you up!

Gohan: Try me!

The two men scrapped for a while until Krillin yelled stopping the fight with a sad but angry look on his face.

Krillin: Stop it! Gohan, you're better than this! It shouldn't be this way after we got The Flock to leave! Your own dad had a sad look on his face after what you're becoming now! you oughta be ashamed of yourself!

Gohan: I had to do what's needed! The Shonen Stars and the FFW held The Han back and felt weak! I need to strike out on my own just like Sasuke did but not as worse as he is! The Han is out of here if that's how y'all want it! Fuck this crew!

Kagome: Wait!

Krillin: Gohan! Come back!

The former member took the SS vest off and struck a match with a lighter and burned it to ashes shocking the group as he left. The vest was nothing more than ashes at this point. Naruto, Krillin and Ichigo sighed as Jenny comforted her husband in his time of need. Inuyasha and Kiba sighed but knew it wass nothing they could do. Naruto sighed also due to the fact that Sasuke betrayed them years ago and Gohan did a similar thing to them but in a Dean Ambrose manner.

=====Rinngside=====

The crowd booed as Dig Dug smirked at the fans as he flipped the bird. He spoke on the mic issuing a challenge for his title.

Dig Dug: Which motherfucker got the nuts to face me for my title? This is an open challenge to whomever wants to take a swing at me! Any volunteers or should I say victims?

As soon as he said that, a local competitor Boyle came down the ramp as the first challenger. Boyle rushed in the ring and does a takedown to the digger and pummeled him for a few seconds. The digger stood up and does a double underhook DDT to the jobber followed by a chokeslam after another until teeth of Boyle's fell on the mat. The digger did a Digbreaker to end the match as the ref counted to 3. The local competitor limped goofily as the digger shook his head at the jobber.

Dig Dug: That dude is pussy! Give me somebody who could really hang!

Rock Lee: I'll show you a challenge and take what is rightfully mine!

The crowd cheers as the Guy Worldwide rep along with Might Guy came down with a bone to pick with Dig Dug. The digger scoffed at the two along with Beavis as the blonde pulled over his shirt with Butthead laughing with his bumbling buddy. Dig Dug sscoffed and spoke through the mic insulting the taijutsu practitioner.

Dig Dug: What's a scrub like you coming up here? Can't stand me winning the title and taking it off your sorry ass?

Lee: You cheated to get that TV belt by having your son involved! That's unyouthful of what you did in Miami and I want retribution!

Guy: Unyouthful indeed! Dig Dug is no champ! He's a chump!

Dig Dug: Watch yo mouth, Bushy Brows Sr.! I'm the true TV champ around here and you and Junior better recognize that shit!

Lee: How about I give you a rematch at Extreme Jam! You better be ready for I will get retribution!

Before Lee can say more, Inuyasha angrily got to the ring and spoke to the smug digger with a worried Kagome behind him with the crowd cheering.

Inuyasha: I didn't come here to talk! I'm here to finish what we've started!

The dog demon didn't hesitate as he charged at Dig Dug with a spear connecting to the digger. Lee then joined in the fight as he wailed on the demon and the digger with punches and kicks. Dig Dug managed to roll out the way and pulled off his title belt as he ran at the two challengers brawling and hits them in the head with it. Lee and Inuyasha angrily charged at the digger only to be met again with a belt shot to their guts. The digger then lifts Lee up and does the Digbreaker (Argentine Backbreaker) slamming the green ninja to the mat with authority. Inuyasha then charged at the digger with the Wind Scar (Superman Punch) and the demon wailed on Dig Dug with the crowd pulling for the Shonen Star to win but the cheers turn to boos as Susumu who crawled out from the apron and ambushed Inuyasha with a shot to the back with the drill busting him open. Dig Dug gathered his bearings and spears the dog demon to the mat while Lee out of nowhere bulldogs Dig Dug to the ground with the crowd cheering as the green ninja beats his chest like King Kong and wails on the digger and the driller with martial arts moves as the father-son duo retaliates trying to subdue the former champion. Inuyasha from behind does the Iron Reaver to Susumu and stares down Dig Dug before doing a double underhook suplex to the current champion. Lee and the demon stare ech other down as they brawl while Susumu and Dig Dug were down temporarily. Lee chops Inuyasha in the face while the latter countered it with an elbow smash to the ninja. Beavis acting like Cornholio was cutting up while Butthead approached Kagome with his usual pick up lines wanting to "score" her. Inuyasha spotted this and yelled for Butthead to stop. However, that distraction prompted Lee to unleash a Leaf Hurracanrana onto the dog demon and covers him for the win only for Dig Dug to whack them with a shovel as the crowd booed and to make things worse, Dig Dug unleashed the Digbreaker to both challengers and covers Lee ending the match. The crowd boos louder as the digger and his son celebrated the win as the Gigatron showed Heihachi laughing along with Pac-Man as they tied Celestia up bound and gagged. Kazuya in a corner smoked a cigarette. Dig Dug saw Celestia tied up and spoke to Heihachi in the live feed.

Dig Dug: Hey! Go easy on her! she could possibly be Susumu's stepmom!

Susumu: What?!

Heihachi: Oh come on! Anyway, as the GM of the Battleground show, I say that the Bushy Brow kid's clause is used up.

The crowd booed at the fact that Lee's clause was duped. Lee and Guy angrily pointed their fingers at the screen as they gave the old Mishima a piece of their minds.

Lee: That's not fair! Celestia's the real GM and you can't do that! I claimed my clause for Extreme Jam! You and the Namco World Order are a bunch of unyouthful lowlifes!

Heihachi: Lowlifes? Talk like that and I'll feed you to Kuma!

Kazuya: And that Inuyasha is also out of contention. So therefore, you two get lost.

Inuyasha: Fuck you! You and that old man can't do shit! That Susumu punk out there screwed me over again and I won't sit here and let an opportunity go to waste!

Susumu: Oh go piss on a hydrant, mutt!

The crowd booed as Inuyasha angrily charged at Susumu but Dig Dug knocked him out with his shovel as Susumu smirked and does the Drill Killer onto Lee as Pac-Man and the Namco crew cackled at their dirty deed. Pac-Man smirked and spoke through the camera for the FFW Army to hear.

Celestia: MMMMWWWPH! MWPH! MMMMM!

Pac-Man: Oh shut up! I'll go easy on you, princess due to Dig Dug wanting you as a wife! Anyway, I told you all that Namcomania is running wild and we're nonstop! We're the best in the world and we're gonna invade Cold War one way or another! That's right and we'll take over Wakonda when World Warriors Cup rolls around, brother!

Kazuya: And we're taking over Friday Night Riot as well!

Pac-Man: Hell yeah, brother! What the hell?

Suddenly, Spike Drake, Discord, Hayate and Ryu Hayabusa broke in along with Twilight Sparkle as they beat up the crooked goons breaking into the GM's office.

Hayabusa: Hold it right there, crackbabies!

Spike Drake: Let Celestia go!

Twilight: Yhis is going too far! Lift a finger and/or claw onto her and you'll be sorry!

Heihachi: Get them out of here!

Kazuya: Those DOA punks!

While the riot was happening in Celestia's office, the crowd cheered as Dig Dug and Susumu ran out to help their comrades as Inuyasha and Lee were helped to their feet by their friends leaving the arena.

Mutton: Now Pac-Man went too far with Celestia but thank goodness Hayabusa and Twilight Sparkle are here to rescue her.

Ren: Those eediots know better than to mess with the Namco World Order! Heihachi made it clear that Bushy Brows Jr. and Inuyasha's rematch to Extreme Jam is revoked.

Perch: That's wrong, Ren and you know it.

Mutton: We'll be back with Pinkie Pie and Bubbles followed by Combo Breaker and Maude vs. Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi. See you then.

======Backstage=====

Yoshimitsu: Get yo hands off me!

Dig Dug: You dickwads better not touch me! Respect my gangsta!

Pac-Man: We're not scared of you security dogs, brother! Let me tell you something, Celestia! The Namco World Order will always strike again! Watch your backs!

Heihachi: Get your filthy paws off me! Take your security badge and shove it up your ass!

Arii and Ruffneck ignored the gang members' yells as they were hauled out the office as Twilight Sparkle, Hayabusa and Hayate check on Celestia along with Spike D. and Discord. After that was done, the GM smiled and told Hayabusa the news.

Celestia: I'm glad you could make it, Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: Glad that we can throw dem bows on Pac-Man and his wangstas.

Hayate: Yayuh!

Twilight: I'm glad that those "wangstas" didn't go too far.

Celestia: So do I. But I got an important announcement. Hayabusa, you are chosen along with those attackers earlier in a interpromotional event Cold War in a battle royal.

Hayabusa: What?! Yayuh! DOA Squad is reppin' in Cold War!

Discord: Isn't that where GPW is hosting in DC?  
Twilight: Yeah. Lucious Lyon puts some good money in that event.

Hayate: Now that's cool, bruh!

Spike: But Pac-Man and his goons are in that match. They'll do something sneaky like they always do.

Hayabusa: Those clowns will get straightened in that mothafucka real quick!

Hayate: Yayuh! We take what we want!

Twilight: Guys, Language!

Celestia:Anyway, Cold War is this Friday. And also, Nyotengu is also representing FFW in Cold War in the Best of the Best match.

Hayabusa: Yayuh! DOA Squad will put this company on the map!

Spike: As long as Pac-Man doesn't win that match, I'm good.

The group agreed at the greenette's response until they've heard banging and yelling from outside.

====Backstage Brawl====

Serge Storms and Vincent Brooks brawled in the halls with Katherine McBride screaming for the two to stop it. However, the two didn't listen as Vincent choked the hell out of Serge until the latter kneed the engineer a couple times escaping the grip. Serge does a sideslam to Vincent and tries for an elbow drop but misses as the engineer took the opportunity to pummel the Florida Fanatic as the two men scuffle throughout the area. Katherine followed the brawling men as they wrecked props in the process. Vincent and Serge stood back up in the catering room where Kiba and Akamaru spotted the two men while eating some sandwiches and Akamaru eating subs much to the others' chagrin including suplexes the engineer to the ground but he latter got back up in rage pushing the Florida Fanatic near Kiba almost knocking him over.

Kiba: Hey, dawg! Slow yo roll, son! We eatin' some subs, Boxer Bruh!

Akamaru: Ruff! Ruff! (Take that shit somewhere else, Vincent dawg!"

Vincent: Fuck you, your mutt and PBS Brat over there!

Arthur: You dare disrespect the PBS Star? You better shut your mouth before this PBS Star takes you to the hospital!

Kiba: Hold it, son! This cat in boxers think he can handle the dog! He and Florida man will get bit up in here!

Vincent: I like to see you two try me!

Serge: You dug your own grave, Boxer Boy! Katherine doesn't want your stupid ass anymore.

Vincent: Fuck you!

Kiba growled like DMX while Arthur cracked his knuckles as the two men dog piled onto Vincent and Serge beating each other up. The brawl lasted for a couple minutes until security came and split them apart hauling them out of the catering room.

Serge: Boxer Boy, I'm going to make your life a living hell on Riot! This is a taste of what I will do to you next week!

Vincent: Likewise, asshole! We'll see who's really made a complete ass of himself. And those other two ain't shit!

Kiba: Alright, dawg! I'm the dog you don't want to fuck with, son!

Arthur: Up yours, Boxer Boy!

The four men cursed as Katherine sighed at her ex's stupidity in FFW.

Katherine: Vincent, really? You made more enemies than needed. First Mutton, Breaker Bros., Serge Storms, Kiba Inuzuka, Tails and Arthur Read. This is why I don't want your ass anymore.

The businesswoman ranted to herself as she left the area.

====Ringside====

Mutton: Due to a technical problem with the broadcast, the intros to Pinkie Pie and Bubbles were cut. We apologize as the match is underway.

The match starts off with Pinkie Pie and Bubbles caught in a tie up until the latter wins the chainwrestling battle and does the takedown. The blonde does one successful hold until the party girl escapes the hold with an elbow strike to the blonde. Pinkie picks up Bubbles and does a back suplex followed by a legdrop hitting the torso. The pinkette rolls Bubbles up for the pin but the blonde kicks out and recovers. Pinkie and Bubbles traded strikes to each other until the blonde kicks Pinkie in the gut and does a front mat slam to the pinkette followed by a dropkick from the springboard. Bubbles stands Pinkie up for a scoop slam but the pinkette butts her head onto the blonde and suplexes her to the floor. Pinkie climbs up to the top rope only for Buttercup to knock Pinkie off balance as Rarity spotted this angrily. Bubbles glared at Buttercup after spotting her in the corner of her eye wanting to fight Pinkie fair and square. Rarity and Buttercup argue near the East side of the barricades as they traded slaps and chops. Bubbbles meanwhile suffered an elbowdrop from Pinkie leaping off the ropes. Bubbles groggily stood back up and traded chops at Pinkie before the blonde delivered a pumphandle slam to the party girl. The blonde climbed to the second rope and does a missile dropkick hitting on the button. Bubbles covers Pinkie for the win but the latter kicks out saving the match. Pinkie and Bubbles stood back up and they had a test of strength until the blonde does a snapmare and did two successful rest holds onto the pinkette before the party girl countered the blonde with an elbow smash. Pinkie stood back up and whips Bubbles to the other side of the ropes while Rarity and Buttercup kept on bduking it out on the entrance ramp near the stage. Buttercup tackled the tag champion to the floor and the two traded blows with each other. When Bubbles came back towards Pinkie, the blonde suffered a flapjack followed by a elbow drop. Pinkie climbed up to the ropes and does a Party Cannon connecting to the blonde and pins her for the win.

1,2,3 Match over.

The crowd cheers as Pinkie wins the match helping Bubbles to her feet and the pair hugged it out as Rarity supplexed Buttercup viciously on the floor. The fashionista ran to the ring congratulating both girls but Aria and Sonata ran in passing a dazed Buttercup and attacked both Rarity and Pinkie Pie with the crowd booing. Adagio joined in on the ambush as the tag champs were overwhelmed by the Dazzlings. Bubbles angrily charged at Aria and Sonata but was speared to the floor. The two on three brawl happened as they went into fisticuffs.  
Ren: Oh yeah! The Dazzlings are back with a vengeance!

Perch: The Dazzlings were not too thrilled of their title taken away at Vendetta. They're sending a message the way they know how.

Mutton: And the next group being Felicia and Morrigan are in the brawl! Oh no! Hitomi and Leifang are in the mix!

Perch: And not to mention the last mentioned duo's worst enemies, Xiaoyu and Christie Montero of Namco World Order! And Maude and Sachiko are out but watching the chaos!

The girls minus Sachiko and Maude were brawling in a heap as Xiaoyu and Christie tussled with Hitomi and leifang of DOA Squad. Screaming and cursing can be heard as the fists and weapons were used. The tag champions were facing the Namco World Order next as Hitomi and Leifang were ganged up on by the Darkstalkettes and the Dazzlings. Xiaoyu went at Pinkie while Christie on Rarity as the Tekken girls mugged them mercilessly to the mat and finished the DOA Squad, Darkstalkettes and the Dazzlings. After that, they robbed Pinkie and Rarity of their belts and the crowd boos as they went to the ramp with the belts as Pinkie Pie and Rarity roll out the ring battered trying to go after the duo. Xiaoyu teased the members of the Breakers Club as Christie tried to shush her so they can get out of there. However, Maude and Sachiko charged at the two Namco gang members and tackled them to the ground dropping the belts. The two big girls then spotted two trashcans and carries the two troublemakers near them and dunk them in with their legs kicking. The crowd held their composure as the duo the picks up the belts as they walked up to a groggy Pinkie and Rarity. The tag champions were confused and suspicious but Maude and Sachiko wasn't there to attack them but instead handed them their belts back and made gestures suggesting that they're coming after them when Extreme Jam rolls around. The theme of Tamina (the current theme not Tropical Storm) played as the two girls left the arena with a stunned Pinkie Pie and Rarity. The rest of the downed girls got up and left for the arena for the time being.

Mutton: See you then.

Author's Note: I'm a bit exhausted but I will bring Part 2 of June Week 1 a little later. But for now, enjoy part 1. See you in the next one. Nincub out.


	21. Monday Night Battleground: Week 9 Part 2

Aa aa

Hello, everybody. Here's Part 2 of Week 1 of June. After this, I will do a FFW Riot which is a new brand although I did it in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse Forums, I want to revamp it a little in fanfic form. Anyway, time to continue the Battleground show. Another thing, Sayuri, Mameha, Hatsumomo and Pumpkin are from Arthur Golden's Memoirs Of A Geisha books while Serge Storms is from Gator A Go-Go.

-Resuming Show-

====Promo at Ringside=====

The crowd boos as Gohan smirked at the fans as he enters the ring as he shuts them up in an arrogant tone.

Gohan: The Han don't care what you guys feel like. The Han is focused on one jabrony. A certain blue hedgehog gets the balls to win the Intercontinental Championship at Ring Of Glory!

The crowd cheered hearing about Sonic winning the belt from Goku last night. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the reaction of the crowd chanting the blue blur's name.

Gohan: Well The Han's sick of it! Both Sonic and the Shonen Stars suck ass in which the latter held me back for too damn long! My pops needs to realize that The Han is cookin'!

The fans booed at the disrespect Gohan is showing to his father and the stable once a part of. Gohan continued on his tirade as the booing die down.

Gohan: Well The Han is not sittin' around as second fiddle! Sonic, I'm callin' you out! Get your blue candy ass out here right now! That Intercontinental Championship needs to be around the waist of The Han!

Sonic: Whatever, Gohan!

The Seth Rollins theme played as Sonic went down the ramp with a serious expression on his face. Gohan narrowed his eyes as the crowd chanted the hedgehog's name.

Gohan: That's The Han to you, hedgehog! And about time you showed your candy ass here!

Sonic: That was a low down stunt you pulled last night! You sold out your pops and the Shonen Stars for your damn ego! I'm glad Goku trusted me with the belt after the match!

Gohan: The Han just don't care about that now! Pops and Luffy aren't here anymore so this Saiyan is his own man now! That blonde bastard Naruto and that DMX wannabe and his mutt didn't kick my ass out. The Han decided to go solo! And first in order is to kick your sorry ass for that belt at Extreme Jam!

Sonic: I'm not afraid to take you on at Extreme Jam! I'm the Fighting Champion who can take you on anytime!

Gohan: How about The Han gives you a taste of your own cannoli right now!

The Saiyan and Sonic brawled in fisticuffs as the crowd went nuts. Gohan tackled Sonic to the mat beating him up unaware that Kiba and Akamaru ran at The Han jumping him in the process.

Ren: What's DMX and his mutt doing here?!

Perch: Kiba and Akamaru is tired of Gohan's inflated ego after Naruto kicked the Saiyan out the group.

Mutton: And The Han and Kiba are at each other's necks while Sonic teams up with the Dog.

The crowd cheered as the three brawled for a couple more minutes until Celestia came down there ending the brawl.

Celestia: I see The Han wants an opportunity for Sonic's belt. Well just like Francine Ranquist, you will have to earn it in a contendership match next week against Kiba Inuzuka!

The crowd cheered at the news as Kiba glared at The Han while Sonic and Akamaru smirked.

Kiba: You better be lucky, dawg! Next week will be The Dog off the chain bitin' on yo ass, dawg! This is how Shonen Stars roll, son!

Gohan: The Han will have this Dog be put down and then Sonic, you'll be next!

Kiba: Remember this! When The Dog is out, you gon get bit and fucked in this ring! GRRRR ARF ARF ARF!

Akamaru barked with Kiba as Celestia cleared her throat.

Celestia: That match will determine who will go to Extreme Jam to face Sonic for the Intercontinental Championship! Rest easy for now for The Most Extreme Party Of The Year is coming!

The GM smirked as she left the area with Kiba and Gohan staring each other down with Sonic raising his belt in the air.

====Interview=====

Maud Pie was with Nyotengu as the Cold War event was this weekend. The Women's Hardcore Champion smirked at the camera as Maud started the interview.

Maud: Nyotengu. As the FFW representative for the Best Of The Best, what's on your mind knowing that you are in the Cold War event for a chance to have an opportunity to win a championship in here or in other promotions?

Nyotengu: It's glorious that I'm in this event. The fact that other girls are in the event makes me want to crush every last one of them for that briefcase.

Maud: But Samus Aran and Morrigan Aensland are in the match although they are representing UCA and UWE respectively? Also Bayonetta is in the match from CEW.

Nyotengu: Samus Aran lost to me plenty of times in my reign as WH Champion. She will realize that the championship opportunity will be mine and as for that succubus and that Umbra bitch, I'll show them that the Supernatural Bitch In Charge will bury them under the ring! FFW and the DOA Squad will see an unstoppable force when this is over. If you girls are listening, I'm coming for you and break your bones Saturday!

The tengu princess giggled evilly as Maud nodded as Bendy from SWF snickered in the background plotting to ransack Pac-Man's turf once again. The tengu spotted the ink demon and smirked at him going in the direction of the Namco gang's locker room.

===C.R.E.A.M by Wu Tang and Tamina's Current Theme=====

The crowd cheer/boo as Combo Breaker's new theme came first as the heel came out with Maude following suit to her theme. The Breakers members went the ramp with flashing lights.

Vinyl: The following is a mixed tag match! From Equestria Hills and Czech Republic, Combo Breaker and Maude of the Breakers Club!

Ren: Combo Breaker has been on a roll lately since his debut after Vendetta. He's making strides winning his PPV at Ring Of Glory and now he and the first lady of the Breakers Club are in their first mixed tag match. Hell yes!

Perch: Combo Breaker's BCTV has been growing lately but he needs to be polite to the fans when he quiets them down.

Ren: Oh please, Fish Dicks! The Miz did not become polite to shut those fuckers up on Miz TV and Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel didn't care about any fan's feelings about them. Combo Breaker has been his own dude whether in ring or promo game. He's got charisma and the brute force to prove it.

Mutton: The making of a superstar and we're looking at him and Maude who is also doing something in her own right winning her matches. But she and Sachiko earlier want Pinkie and Rarity's tag titles at Extreme Jam.

The two powerhouses entered the ring as Combo smirked waving his middle finger in the air while Maude posed. The lights dimmed as the DOA Squad leaders came down the ramp.

====Can You Dig It Sucka (Booker T's Theme)=======

The crowd cheered as Ryu Hayabusa and the National Champion Kasumi came down the ramp after they jumped in the air as the pyros went off in a manner Booker T does. Afterwards, they did the Spinaroonie dance and kept it moving.

Vinyl: And from Japan, Ryu Hayabusa and National Champion Kasumi of the DOA Squad!

Perch: Ryu Hayabusa will have a momentum riding to Cold War with a win here tonight. He's representing FFW in the Battle Royale at the interpromotional event in D.C. Hayabusa will have a chance to add something to his resume of accomplishments.

Ren: And his main squeeze is fine as hell. She may not be in the Cold War but she will support the boss of DOA Squad.

Mutton: Hayabusa has won 4 Tag Titles with Hayate, 2x Intercontinental Champion, 4x FFW Champion before the belt was replaced with the Universal belt and a 3x Television Champion but the list goes on.

Oerch: He did win the Universal Belt in its' debut in 2013 and reigned it for a year.

Mutton: This veteran will put FFW on the map this Saturday at Cold War alongside Nyotengu in the Best of the Best for a chance to win the briefcase containing the right to challenge a female World Champion of any company anytime and anyplace. DOA Squad is the true faces of FFW mainly Ryu Hayabusa.

Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi entered the ring as the latter gave her National title to the officials. The match starts off with Maude and Kasumi staring each other down while Hayabusa and Combo stood on the apron. Kasumi and Maude circle each other until the latter shoots in for a slam but the Japanese Buzzsaw kicks the big girl in the gut and flips over behind her delivering a back body drop. The ginger then does a knee driver to the midsection before pinning her. Maude powers out quickly and recovers as Kasumi runs from the ropes for a dropkick but misses the mark as Maude rolls away. Maude stands to her feet and goes after the ginger and the two girls went into fisticuffs as they exchanged punches and elbow smashes. Kasumi does a elbow smash to Maude in the face and whips her to the ropes but the powerhouse timed her attack and does a bulldog. She then covers the ginger for thw win only for Hayabusa to break it up. Both girls stood back up as they traded chops to each other until Kasumi countered the chop and does a Hurracanrana followed by a splash from the ropes and pins her only for Combo Breaker to stop the count as he laughed like a dick until Kasumi smirked and punched him in the nuts. Combo held hiss nuts in pain as he returned to the apron. Hayabusa smirked at his ginger woman but Maude got angry after seeing her partner clutching his balls. The big woman stood to her feet and grabs Kasumi delivering a Samoan Drop followed by a German Suplex. Kasumi groggily stood up to her feet shaking off the pain as she did a roundhouse kick to the gut followed by a twisting neckbreaker sending the powerhouse to the mat. Kasumi then does a hot tag to Hayabusa prompting the ginger to go to the apron. Combo and Ryu Hayabusa entered the ring throwing the fists each other while Maude rolled outside the ring and quickly pulled Kasumi off the apron and the two girls resumed their brawl.

Ryu Hayabusa traded chops with Combo until the latter does a snap suplex to the ninja followed by a missile dropkick on the button. Outside the ring, Maude and Kasumi fistfight and screamed at each other at the East barricade almost to Ren's side of the announcer's box as Kasumi rams Maude against the wall as the chihuahua yelled at the two girls much to Perch's chagrin. Kasumi ignored the dog as she and Maude slapped and kick each other until Ren does it again cat calling them prompting the girls to give him a death stare. Ren decided to shyut his mouth as the two girls resumed brawling to the North side. Hayabusa unleashed some offensive slams while the girls were at the East side of the barricades as Combo suffered a Superkick followd by a sidewalk slam. When the girls went to the North side barricade, Hayabusa and Combo were in a test of strength until the ninja does an arm drag takedown and pins him for the win but Combo powers out. The brute gets up and shoots for the ninja but the latter flips over him and does a backbreaker taking combo down. The ninja runs to the ropes and jumps off the second rope delivering a flying elbow smash to Combo and pins him again only for the brute to kick out at 2. The ninja stands Combo up only for the bruiser to do a Discus Elbow busting Hayabusa open and does a Hangman's Neckbreaker followed by a Gorilla Pre Slam to add salt to the wound. The brute covers Hayabusa for the win only for Kasumi to leap over the ropes in ninja fashion breaking up the pin. Combo grew frustrated as the ginger smirked but was attacked from behind by Maude but the ginger tried to do a DDT but the big girl does a Double Underhook Suplex to the ginger. Combo however wan't lucky for Hayabusa whips him to the ropes and does an ensoguri to the face of the brute followed by a Scissors Kick knocking him down. The crowd got hyped as the ninja ran and jumped on top of the turnbuckles and does a Swanton Bomb onto the brute. He then does a Senton pin combo for the win only for Maude to legdrop breaking the pin. However, Kasumi dropkicks onto the large woman and climbs on top of the ropes unleashing a Torn Sky Splash. Hayabusa and Combo were only legal so Maude and Kasumi couldn't do anything yet until they were tagged. Hayabusa and Combo pummel each other in the middle of the ring for a couple minutes until the brute unleashed the Breaking Bonds onto the ninja making the crowd cringe at the crashing sound from the slam and Maude made it worse by delivering a Symphonic Slam to Kasumi. The two Breakers members pumped their fists in the air as the Breakers fans cheered while some booed. The two ninjas were in a daze as their chances of momentum drew slim. Combo pinned Hayabusa for the win as the ninja grew groggy.

1,2, 2.99 CHayabusa kicks out.

The crowd went nuts as Hayabusa woke up from that impact with some gas left in the tank. Combo was speechless along with Maude but the ninja smirked and did a Dragon Sword )Diamond Cutter) onto the brute. He picked the big guy over his shoulders and jumped on top the turnbuckles and unleashed a nasty Izuna Drop in the air making a loud crashing impact in the middle of the ring as the fans erupted into cheers. The ninja pinned the brute as Maude was also knocked down by Kasumi's Buzzsaw Kick.

1,2,3 Match over.

The crowd cheered and popped as the green ninja rides his momentum to Cold War along with his squad. The Breakers members rolled out the ring groggy as Doctor Tim and Nurse Elli checked on the duo. The ref raised the two ninjas' hands in victory as two more matches remain in the night.

Vinyl: Here are your winners, Hayabusa and Kasumi!

Perch: And DOA Squad rides their momentum to DC for Cold War! FFW will debut in that event with not only this remarkable stable but Namco World Order as well with the Battle Royal. Pac-Man as much as an arrogant maniac he relly is, he is also known in UWE as their ring announcer. So he's at least helping FFW get noticed.

Ren: FF-Dub is reppin' Cold War baby! I can't wait!

Perch: Combo and Maude were vicious but it wasn't enough to put the DOA Squad away.

Mutton: Don't forget to catch Cold War this Saturday on the FWM Network 5/4c time. But for nowm, the final two matches of thee night is the Battle Royal onte Contendership for the No. 1 spot to face Twilight Sparkle for her Slamazon Title at Extreme Jam in an Extreme Steel Cage match leading up to the unaugural Open Championship in a triple threat match with Susumu Hori of Namco World Order vs. Pikev of Pika Day and Klonoa aka K-Truth.

Perch: Well see you shortly.

====Backstage====

Eva angrily stomps to the office of Celestia after hearing about Nyotengu representing in the Women's Best of the Best match. She found the office clinching her fists in anger..

Eva: How dare that damn Celestia pick that bird bitch over me to rep Cold War?! I deserve the chance to win that briefcase in the Best of the Best!

She angrily roared in rage as she ran towards the office with other superstars getting bowled over including Shantae and Leshawna. Both girls stood up angry as they chase after the angry camper.

=====Celestia's Officce=====

Celestia was through watching the mixed tag match on her monitor until she heard some banging and cursing making the Canterlot principal sigh. However, Eva ripped the locks off the door and ran in startling Celestia.

Celestia: Eva! What's the meaning of this?

Eva: You tell me what the fuck is Nyotengu doing repping FFW in Cold War?! Don't think I'm that stupid to not know what the deal is! That Diamond In The Mine match should've been my opportunity to break every bitch in the ring including that Samus Aran!

Celestia: That's no reason to rip the locks off the door and break in here! You should've known that by now that Nyotengu was chosen for this event by Mr. N and myself.

Eva: I don't give a damn about that shit! I want that opportunity for a World Championship anywhere I see fit! And yet, you picked a bird bitch to rep this company! I was 4x Hardcore Champion! That bitch got two Women's Hardcore Championships! One that screed me out of last week.

Celestia: You mean when SWF invaded and Oceanias Shenron ambushed Nyotengu for your cheap win?

Eva: You take that back! That wasn't a cheap win and you know it!

Celestia: Face it, Eva. If it wasn't for Oceanias Shenron knocking out Nyotengu during Wayne Country Purge and DOA Squad's brawling then the tengu would've fled from you like always.

Eva: All right, Ms. High and Mighty! Time to get these hands!

Before Eva can lay a hand on Celestia, a lead pipe struck her in the back as the attacker revealed to be Nikki Wong looking pissed at the camper. Leshawna and Shantae saw what was about to go down as there was nothing they can do to stop The Khaki Barn snarled and got in Nikki's grill giving her a piece of her mind.

Eva: So that stage crushing you wasn't enough, huh?

Nikki: Let me tell you something, Eva! You out here bitchin' about Nyotengu screwing you over for Cold War when it was you who screwed me over ruining my chance to get that title off her waist! Now I'm ready to kick some ass and the only ass I want to break off is yours!

Eva: Bring it then! I'll send you back to the hospital once you GET THESE HANDS!

Celestia: Grirls, wait!

The two angry girls took the fight outside as they threw fists at each other. Once outside, Eva shoves Nikki into the cart full of car batteries knocking them all over. Nikki sprung from the pile and tackles Eva to the floor beating her with a ground and pound method with Eva throwing punches at the Khaki Barn worker. Both girls acreamed and yelled at each other throughout the backstage area as they fought on the ground. After they tussled all the way to where the Elements of Harmony locker room was, they stood back up still in fisticuffs until Eva rams her body towards Nikki breaking the door down as both girls tumbled in there with Fluttershy screaming as the door nearly struck Angel Bunny into a pancake. Eva was thrown against the locker by Nikki as she followed up with a ram attack busting the door open making the Elements yell at the two.

Apple Jack: What in the hay is your problem?!  
Rarity: You two nearly killed Angel Bunny!

Twilight: Take the fight somewhere else!

Eva: Will you bitches of harmony shut the hell up?! I don't give a damn about you or that damn rabbit! Angel can go to hell!

Nikki rammed Eva again on the locker followed by a brass knuckle punch to the face after taking them out her pockets slipping them on. Eva got busted open by that right cross impact by the knucks and to make matters worse, Angel Bunny hopped angrily at Eva biting her on the leg with the other girls gasping. The monstress among women snarled at the angry rabbit and grabbed him by the neck scaring Fluttershy. The rabbit grew from anger to pure fright as theraging camper puts her face against his.

Eva: You want to bite others, huh? I'll make a fucking throw rug out of you! Better yet, throw your ass out! RAAAAH!

Fluttershy: Eva, no!

Eva: Fuck you! Watch your fleabag bunny go!

The mean camper threw the rabbit so hard that Angel whizzed past Fluttershy as the rabbit screamed out the locker room as the girls minus Eva gasped in horror as the rabbit nearly hit his head on the concrete until a yell was heard.

Combo: What the fuck?! Who threw a fucking rabbit on my head?! His nails are digging in my skin!

The girls ran out seeing Angel on Combo breking the bunny's nasty fall. Fluttershy screamed and cried as the rabbit was shivering. Discord and Spike ran in seeing the chaos and narrowed their eyes at Eva who was not caring.

Discord: You ought to be ashamed of yourself for taking your rage out on a poor bunny!

Spike: Come and get some!

Eva: Fuck that rabbit and I would've enjoyed his suffering and on my plate too if it wasn't for that bastard breaking his fall!  
Combo: Shut your fucking hole! That rabbit could've died if I wasn't fucking around in the halls!

Spike and Discord gasped as Fluttershy grew angry in a heat of rage as she tackled Eva and struck her with her title belt. Eva in turn roared in anger as both girls brawled in the halls as Angel grew stunned with the other girls including Nikki chasing after them.

Combo: That pink haired girl of yours rabbit is one bad muthafucka!

Angel shook his head in disgust at Combo's "colorful language" as he stomped his foot in disapproval.

Combo: What? She's whoopin' on Eva's stankin' ass.

Angel gagged at Combo's disgusting remarks about Eva but understood why the Breakers leader said that. Spike and Discord urged them to go after Fluttershy.

=====Parking Lot=======

Eva and Fluttershy brawled in the parking lot as the former shoved the pinkette against the van. Captain Falcon groaned again aeeing those two plus Nikki in the mix near the vehicles. Fluttershy and Nikki rammed Eva's head against the back of the work van a few times. They also threw her down with a double neckbreaker. Eva stood groggy seeing red as she charged at Fluttershy until Nikki speared the monstress down to the pavement. She drove Eva's face against the tires of a limo followed by a DDT to add salt to the wound. Nikki whistled for Fluttershy to come over as the pinkette did the Flutter Stare at Eva menacingly and targeted the Blue Falcon much to the F-Zero racer's horror as he sped blocking their path.

Captain Falcon: Hell no! Go slam her on another vehicle! In fact, use that one over there!

The bounty hunter pointed his finger at a bonus stage car owned by Bred allegedly from the Street Fighter and Final Fight series. Fluttershy evilly went near the car as the Elements of Harmony and he boys watched as the pinkette and the Khaki Barn Devil lift up Eva and does the 3D onto thee car's hood and busted it open as they heard a cry of despair.  
Bred: AAAAAAHH! My CAAAAAR!

Eva growled in pain as she tried to crawl off the car and coughed through the smoke as she stands groggy than before. Security came and split the three girls apart as soon as Eva acted like a wounded animal. All three girls screamed and yelled at each other as the others followed with Captain Falcon relieved that his ride was spared.

Captain Falcon: I need to ride in a carpool after this.

=====Ringside=====  
The ring had Adagio Dazzle added in with the other girls in the Battle Royal as Trixie Lulamoon, Ms. Pac-Man, Hinata Hyuga, Blossom, Amy Rose, Peach, Chun-Li and of course Francine Ranquist. The manager of the big ginger stood outside thee ring as her client/friend awaits the bell. The bell rings as all girls went at each other as Francine decided to go after Amy Rose as the ginger slams the pink hedgehog to the canvas. Adagio brawled with Blossom while Hinata and Chun-Li traded martial arts moves at each other. Peach kicks Francine from behind angering the big ginger as she charges at the princess only for the brute fatale to bowl over Trixie and Ms. Pac-Man who were brawling and cursing at each other. Trixie and the ghost eater angrily bad mouth Francine until the big ginger punts the latter to the corner of the turnbuckle. Amy Rose stands up dodging Adagio's elbow smash and does a sideslam to the musician. The hedgehog then goes after Adagio with a elbow drop to the midsection. Ms. Pac-Man angrily gets up and goes after Francine with the temporary assistance from Trixie as they double clothesline the brute to the mat. Afterwards, they turn on each other fistfighting until Trixie does a snapmare followed by a SSenton after bouncing from the ropes connecting to the ghost eater. Hinata and Amy were struck in the gut by Francine and bash their heads on each other before double suplexing them to the canvas. Adagio whips Blossom to the ropes and tries for a takedown only for the Powerpuff to spear her to the canvas.. Chun-Li and Ms. Pac-Man fought Trixie and Ms. Pac-Man in a free for all as they go to the mat fighting. Trixie and Ms. Pac-Man yelled loudly at each other as Chun-Li ignored them.

Trixie: Thatupstart bitch is mine to take on at Extrme Jam! Not some Namco has been! That gang sucks too!

Ms. Pac-Man: You take that back, bitch! Twilight Sparkle's ass is mine to kick for that Slamazon title!

Trixie: Up yours!

While the three fought, Peach and Amy traded chops at each other while Hinata and Adagio did the same until the Hyuga monkey flips her followed by a swinging sideslam. Francine and Blossom fought near the ropes until the big ginger powerbombs her to the mat. She then bulrushes Hinata to the canvas with a bulldog and then does a gutbuster to Amy. Peach angrily superkicks the big ginger making her stagger a little. The ginger regrouped and charged at the princess but runs into Adagio after Peach flips over her. Adagio falls to the mat groaning at the ramming Francine as the latter went after Hinata with a running DDT crashing her to the ground. The inger picks up the Hyuga and carries her to the middle towards the ropes and tosses her over the ropes eliminating her.

With Hinata out, Amy and Adagio slam each other to the ropes until the singer does a lateral press onto the hedgehog. She then stands her up only to be chopped in the gut by the pink hedgehog. Blossom fought with Trixie and Ms. Pac-Man plus Chun-Li in fisticuffs until the powerpuff does a Falcon Arrow onto Trixie and does an elbow smash to Ms. Pac-Man stunning her with Chun-Li delivering a Spinning Bird Kick to the ghost eater sending her down at the turnbuckle. Blossom and Chun-Li smirked at each other and traded chops and kicks while Francine and Peach stare each other down until the princess does a Hurracanrana to the big ginger. She then does a Rolling Senton onto the brute fatale as Joan yelled for her friend to get up. Adagio and Amy chops at each other until the former does a Dazzle Drop )Atomic Legdrop) to the pink hedgehog before she picks her up and tosses her over. Adagio smirks at the pinkette eliminated until Blossom and Chun-Li DDTs her to the canvas and throws her over the ropes but Adagio hangs on with her toes on the ropes at the bottom. She then does a sit up going over the rope into the ring. The Dazzling leader bulldogs Chun-Li to the canvas and Blossom also. Peach slams Francine with a swinging neckbreaker to the mat followed by a Peach Bomber. The princess then spots Adagio cackling at Chun-Li and Blossom laying there. Peach jumped over them and wails on the singer followed by a Snap Suplex. Blossom groggily gets up along with Chun-Li as they gather their bearings. Trixie and Ms-Pac-Man talked smack until they shove at each other tackling to the ground pummeling each other to the middle of the ring. Blossom dropkicks onto Trixie and Chun-Li onto Ms-Pac-Man. Peach whips Adagio into the turnbuckle as bothe girls wailed punchjhes on each other. Francine saw Blossom and charged at the powerpuff but the latter spears her to the mat. She then deadlifts Francine and does a sitout suplex to the brute fatale. Adagio picks Peach up for an elimination but the latter reverses it into a Hurracanrana saving herself in the process. Chun-Li wasn't so lucky for Ms-Pac-Man delivered the Pac-Driver with ferocity and repeated that again until Trixie from behind does a twisting neckbreaker to the ghost eater. Trixie picks up Chun-Li and carries her to the ropes and eliminate her over the ropes. With three gone, Trixie had unfinished business with the ghost eater as the magician stands her up to get raked instead in the eyes by the Namco gangster. Trixie suffered a punch to the gut followed by a butterfly suplex. Francine angrily charges at Blosso m bulldogging her to the ma and applied a chokehold making the powerpuff wince in pain. The powerpuff deadlifts her standing back up and with strengtgh slams Francine down to the canvas. Blossom spotted Adagio going after Peach and the Powerpuff dashes after Adagio as she and Peach team up delivering a double clothesline knocking the singer to the canvas facefirst. Peach did the DS crotch smash and picks Adagio up with the help of Blossom and tosses her overboard eliminating her. the two then face each other in a striking battle as they brawled to the corne. Francine interrupted the pair with a running body slam crushing both girls. Francine picks Peach up and does a Northern Lights Suplex followed by Gutbuster to Blossom. Trixie and Ms. Pac-Man tussled towards Francine until the big ginger picked both heels up and bashed them together. Francine roared to the crowd as she unleashed hell on the remaining girls. She elbow smashed a groggy Blossom and Peach a few times and suplexes both TTrixie and Ms. Pac-Man. Four girls laid out on the canvas as the ginger screamed her catchphrase.

Francine: SLAM CITYm BITCHES! THIS IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO YOU, YWILIGHT SPARKLE!

The ginger then dodged a spear from Blossom and counters with a Discus Elbow making Blossom eat the canvas. Peach suffered a Fran Slam being taken to Slam City. The ginger then throws Peach over the ropes followed by Blossom. Francine then picks up Trixie and Ms. Pac-Man tossing them like a football eliminating them ending the match as they fell beside the announcer's box. The crowd booed harshly as Francine Ranquist beats her chest roaring at the ccrowd as Joan entered the ring as the pair raised their hands in victory.

Vinyl Here's your winner, Francine Ranquist.

Perch: Twilight Sparkle better watch out at Extreme Jam for Francine made it loud and clear in this match that the same will happento her.

Ren: I don't give a damn for Francine passed the bullshit test Celestia set up for her to do. Now Francine can take what rightfully hers! Those other women couldn't stand a chance.

Mutton: The Slamazon Championship is all set in a Extreme Steel Cage match at Station Square. The Brute Fatale facing the face of the FFW Women's Division on the FFW Network. Also, don't forget to catch Friday Night Riot on TBS this week!

Perch: I'm certain the new brand will kick off successfully but for now, it's time for the inaugural Open Championship.

Mutton: Correct as the main event of the night is next. See you then.

======Namco World Order======

Pac-Man: Who do this? WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?

The ghost eater grew angry as the locker room the Namco gang call HQ was ransacked again by Bendy, Falcon, Jackal, Kao and Damian. Ink was written everywhere on the walls with insults about them by the mentioned ink demon. Falcon and Jackal tipped over tables and chairs in a heap and stole Maxi's spare nunchakus, Kao ate up all the snacks while Damian pissed all ocer the floor. Kao then took a big shit on the benches and tables. Bendy did the unthinkable by tieing Heihachi , Kazuya and Jin Kazama in a wall with duct tape on their mouths as they mumble under them probably cursing. Yoshimitsu laughed at the three Mishimas with Taki and Nina smacking him upside the head. Kuma had all his fur shaved off also by Bendy and Kao.

Pac-Man: Yoshimitsu, that's not funny!

Yoshimitsu: Yes it is, man. Kuma is bald.

Kuma: (I will maul the shit out of you!)

Marduk: And somebody ate all the snacks I stole from Mega Man and Johnny Test!

King: Really? HEY! Who shitted in here?!  
Jin: MMMMMM! MMMMROOOOM!

Kazuya: MMMMROMM! MMMM!

Heihachi: MMMM! MMMMM!

Dig Dug: Man, take those tapes off them. Would ya, Kuma?

Yoshimitsu: Yeah, baldy!

Kuma grumbled at Yoshimitsu as he pulled the tapes off the three Mishimas and untied them. Jin jumped from the walls withhis fiists balled looking for Bendy. Asuka, Wild Dog, Xiaoyu and Panda groaned at the bumbling Kazama as the man began ranting.

Jin: Where the hell is that smiling little dick? They couldn't take an L if it saved them!  
Asuka: Jin, stop your ranting. You're making a fool of yourself.

Jin: I don't give a damn! Bendy has gone too far and his dickweeds. Where's Susumu? We gotta look for those SWF punks and bus them!

Asuka: You dimwit! Susumu is gearing up for his Open Championship.

Dig Dug: Holy shit! I'm standing here watching the place ransacked! I gotta find my son and the rest of the driller team! Smell ya laters!

The digger ran out the wrecked room in search of his son and his friends. Pac-Man puts on a straight face determined to march over to Celestia's.

Pac-Man: Celestia better find a way to get those bastards of SWF under control!  
Mappy: Yeah! Something must be done!

Maxi: And they stole my nunchaku Termite Snack! I had that wooden nunchaku since I was a preteen! I swear that if I get my hands on that ink demon!

Jin: We'll all get them!

And so the Namco gangsters marched over to Celestia who was talking with the new Riot manager Luna about something until Pac-Man rushed in with the sisters sighing.

Celestia: What is it this time, Pac-Man? If you think for one sec—

Pac-Man: Shut the hell up and listen up! Those SWF bastards ransacked our locker room and a certain ink demon did all that shit!

Marduk: Our snacks are gone!

Kuma: (whining): Somebody shaved me bald! My fur is gone thanks to the Bendy and Kao!

Wild Dog: They shitted and pssed all over the room!

Mappy: They even sprayed ink all over the walls!

Heihachi: Tieda poor old man up and duct taped me.

Kazuya: Dad. You're not a poor old man but a grumpy one.

Yoshimitsu: Hahahahaaha!

King: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Celestia: Are you sure they did all that or are you fibbing?

Pac-Man: How the hell are we lying to you, lady? How about we drag both your sorry asses there! Get them, boys!

Yoshimitsu and Jin dragged a yelling Celestia and Luna out the office to the ransacked and smelly Namco gang's locker room. Yhe GMs were disgusted and appalled at the sight with ink displaying vulgar language by Bendy and all the evidence.  
Celestia: Why that's awful!

Luna: And disgusting! I need a barfbag.

Pac-Man: Now where are we gonna go now?

Celestia: As much as you all caused trouble for me, that was no excuse for what SWF has done. If a FFW star did that, then it's justified.

Pac-Man: What?

Mappy: What the fuck?

Celestia: I mean. You all put Mr. N in the hospital after mugging him, mugged Fluttershy, attacked other combatants for no reason, stealing, vandalizing, tying me and gagged me and others.

Luna: She has a point.

Pac-Man: Up yours, Moon Girl! All I want is for Bendy and his dickweeds ro come out here and face us! There's only 5 of them and more of us! We'll teach them and the whole SWF roster not to fuck with the notorious wrestling gang in the FWM. Rookie Revolution better watch out and more importantly Bendy and the SWF! Time to knock his and King Dice's teeth down thir throat!

Celestia: Time to call King Dice about this after letting Mdr. N know.

Not too far but unseen from the angry Namco gang, Bendy high fived Mega Man as both sides of their members snickered at the mess they've made. Rush snickered like Muttley while Batsu, Falcon, Ken, Jackal and Kao laughed at the ransacked mess. Ryu, Cammy and Jill facepalmed at the others involved in the dirty and nasty deed.

Mega Man: Serves Pac-Manand his cronies right.

Bendy: Yep. They can't hide from the demon no matter where the Namco World Order goes.

The SWF International Champion grinned as Mega Man smirked at Pac-Man still throwing a fit.

====R-Truth Theme=====

The crowd cheered as the cabbit had a mic in his hand ready to rap as the fans get ready for the main event.

Klonoa: Yo Orlando! WAHOOO! People over there wahoo! Raise ya hands up in the air and say WAHOOO!

Crowd: WAHOO!  
Klonoa: Wahoo! Everybody know what's up!

Ren: That R-Truth wannabe thinks he can come out here and rap for a chance to win the belt. Like that would ever happen for that eediot!

Perch: Klonoa's just pumping the fans up in his debut in FFW. What's wrong with that?

Ren: I'll tell you what's wrong with it, Fish Dicks! A cabbit kid believing he can be like R-Truth. Just what we need right now is another eediot!

Mutton: Don't you have anything nice to say at all, Ren?

Ren: I plan to once the King Of The Open Weights comes out.

The cabbit entered the ring smiling as the fans cheered like crazy. The music stopped as Pichu came down the ramp along with Jigglypuff as the little mouse Pokemon harmonized.

Ren: Oh hell! Is that Pikachu singing in a fucking musical? Give me a break!

Mutton: No you eediot! That's Pichu.

Ren: Don't you steal my damn catchphrase, eeeeediot!

Pichu: Who's going to be the Open Champ in Orlando. Not that cabbit and not that drilling schmo.

Ren: Alright. Show some fucking respect, you rat!

Perch: Ren, shush!

Pichu: Pikev is his nme, Wrestling's his game. Let's give it up for Pikeeeeev Daaaaaaaay!

The crowd was mixed reacted to the little Pokemon's singing as the booming voice came from the speakers.

Pikev: Pikev udrya! Pikev machkaaaaa!

======Roar of the Lion- Rusev Theme====

The crowd had some cheer/boos as the big Pikachu came out in a manner like Rusev. The crowd chanted Pikev Day as the three Pokemon posed for the fans and kept it moving.

Vinyl: From the Kanto region accompanied by Piden English and Jigglette, The Electric Brute, Pikev!

Perch: This Pikachu is bigger than the others. He must be peaking interests in FFW as the Electric Brute is ready for action.

Ren: I thought this guy is a S,asher. In fact, all three of those Pokemon are.

Mutton: True since they trained harder for Smash Tournaments and FFW. But this powerhouse is prepared to go toe to toe or paw to toe with the best that this company has to offer.

The Electric Pokemon entered the ring as Pichu and Jigglypuff stood outside the ring. The lights dimmed as the last competitor came out.

=====Bobby Lashley Theme=====

Th crowd boos harshly and louder as Susumu Hori, Anna Hottenmeier, Puchi and the Television Champion Dig Dug came down the ramp smirking and flipping the birds at the booing fans except for Namco fans.

Vinyl: And from Japan accompanied by the Television Champion Dig Dug, Anna Hottenmeyer and Puchi, Susumu Hori of the Namco World Order!

Ren: YEEEES! He's ready to show us why he's King of the Open Weights!

Perch: Are you out of your mind? Susumu Hori is a brat in an equivalent almost to DW or the Tibble Twins! You saw so far what that kid of Dig Dug is so far ever since he's showed up here at FFW!  
Mutton: Not to mention his father and we all know what he is like. But Anna Hottenmeyer and Puchi are annoying.

Ren: You two don't know true talent when you see it! Dig Dug and Susumu are the prime examples of greatness. Susumu did great last night at Ring Of Glory beating the hell out of Bendy's crew of SWF! Speaking of them, I hope Namco World Order whoops up on Bendy's ass for what he and his crew did earlier.

Mutton and Perch smirked evilly much to Ren's anger.

Ren: BAAAARK! BARK-BARK! GRRRR! That's not funny, you dicks!

As soon as Susumu entered the ring, the match starts off with Susumu going after Klonoa with the pair trading chops until the driller does a n inverted DDT to the cabbit followed by a missile dropkick. Pikev grabbed Susumu over his shoulders and does a sitout suplex to driller. The Pokemon rolls him up for a pin but the driller powers out saving the match. Klonoa does a monkey flip to Susumu followed by a Hurrrracanarana. Klonoa then kicks Pikev in the belly before delivering a snap suplex to the Pokemon and spots Susumu getting up. Susumu then whips the cabbit to the ropes and does a takedown upon Klonoa bouncing off the ropes. Dig Dug smirked at his son's control of the match but spots Pikev climbing to the top rope and tries to grab his leg only for Piden English to get in Dig Dug's face arguing along with Jigglette. Anna Hottenmeyer and Puchi backed Dig Dug up as they geet in Pikev Day's grill. Pikev leaps for a splash connecting to Susumu as he covers for the win but Klonoa breaks the pin. Pikev starts going after Klonoa with a body slam but the cabbit dodged and does a scoop slam to the Pokemon. Susumu is seen charging at the cabbit but the latter leapfrogs over him and does a snapmare. Klonoa then runs to the other side of the ropes and does a Senton to the driller. The cabbit didn't stop there for he stood Susumu up for a neckbreaker only for the driller to elbow him in the face. The driller then plants the cabbit with a vicious powerbomb. Pikev out of nowhere rams Susumu near the edge of the ropes and does another body slam only for Susumu to roll out the way. The driller then backs up as the Pokemon stands to his feet and does a baseball slide making Pikev go out of the ring and onto the floor. The driller then goes to the other side of the ring and runs at full speed followed by a vivious Moonsault over the ropes and connects to Pikev causing both men to crash against the barricades. The crowd cringed at the impact as both men were down as Dig Dug became stunned along with the others. Klonoa then baseball slides into the downed men and all three are down. Both sides urged for them to get up and fight as Klonoa was th first to stir followed by Pikev. The two stare each other down and went to brawling. Susumu tried to stand up as Pikev countered Klonoa's chops and does a vicious German Suplex to the cabbit. He stands Klonoa back up and headbutts him back to the floor as Susumu hits the Pokemon with a drill much the crowd's anger. Dig Dug smiled at his son's actions as tge driller flipped the bird at the booing fans. Klonoa got in Susumu's grill but eats drill shot to the face knocking him out but Pikev grew angry as he tackles the driller to the ground and headbutts him a few times. The Pokemon picks up Susumu and tosses him in the rung taking the fight back in. The Pokemon then applied the Pikalades making Yhe driller wince in pain. The driller yells in pain as he tries to fight his way to the ropes but the Pokemon intensifies the hold and pulls the driller away. After a couple attempts did Susumu touch the rope ending the hold. Susumu stood up and hissed in pain holding his sides as he glared at the Pokemon. Klonoa without warning vaulted over ropes back into the ring and does the Door To Phantomile (Atomic Legdrop) to Pikev and then goes after Susumu and the pair get into fisticuffs at a corner until Klonoa does a Discus Forearm to Susumu. The cabbit then dropkicks Susumu to the mat and goes in on Pikev with a Senton. Pikev was then covered by Klonoa but Susumu breaks the pin with a drill shot to the back of the cabbit. The angry driller then picks up the cabbi in a Fireman's Carry and does a Drill Killer to make the ring bang. Pikev then tries for a back suplex to Susumu but the driller dodged the grab and does a Drill Driver busting the Pokemon open. The driller covers him for the win as the ref counted to 3.

1,2,3 Match Over.

The crowd booed harshly as the new champion was crowned in the inaugural Open Championship as Klonoa and Pikev rolled out the ring and was helped out by Nurse Elli and Doctor Tim. The Namco drillers entered the ring smirking as the driller held his belt in the air.

Vinyl: Here are your winne, Susumu Hori the first Open Champion!

Ren: I knew he could do it! Hell yeah! Now Namco World Order gets a new champ on the block!

Perch: Oh no!

Ren: Oh yeah, motherfucker!

Before Perch could say something, Harold came down the ramp as Dig Dug and Susumu scowled and the other drillers glaring at the camper.

Dig Dug: The hell you doin here, busta? A square like you comin here in our yard!

Susumu: If it isn't Harold or should I say Doris!

Puchi: Haa! Food one, Susumu!

Anna: That nerd must be lost. Let's kick him out Mamco style.

Harold: Cut the crap, Susumu! I'm here to call you out and challenge for that Open Championship!

Susumu: Shit, please! You are just asking for punishment! You should've bowed down to the King of the Open Weights and also my pops, the King of Television!

Puchi: Yeah! Get down on yo knees before we make you!

Dig Dug: That's right, busta! Do it before I wear out yo knees! Feel me!

Harold: I say hell no to that offer! I challenge you for that Open belt at Extreme Jam!

The crowd cheered at this but Susumu scoffed at the camper.

Susumu: I wasn't expecting a challenger until next week. Now there's a scrub like you wanting to take me on. Let's just mug his ass.

Celestia: Like hell you will!

The crowd cheered as the Gigatron showed a live feed of Celestia in the office with a stern look on her face.  
Dig Dug: Well if it isn't Celly!

Celestia: Shut it, Taizo! I heard the whole thing out here from my office!

Susumu: You did, huh? Well get this busta on the ramp on outta here before we jump his ass!

Celestia: I don't think so! What I would do is have Harold fight against you, King of the Open Weights in a match on the new Friday Night Riot!

The crowd cheered at the fact that those two will be featured on Friday Night Tiot on TBS.

Susumu: And what's your point in this?

Celestia: My point is that if Harold wins on Friday then he will face you at Extreme Jam with the choice of a match type.

Susumu: Well that's fine, Celestia! That will show the FFW Army out here that I'm the King of the Open and the face of Riot! Also, I hope Twilight is watching for she will be the—

Anna: No! No t that tramp! If I ever catch you near her, I'll wrench off your nuts and let Panda eat them!

Susumu: What the fuck, Anna?!

Dig Duug: Anna, chill with he nut wrenching. Susumu is doing what men do. Just so you understand. He's a playa in the making just like his old man.

Celestia: Enough! Like I said, you and Harold face off Friday in a contendership opportunity in Harold's case. And you three better not interfere with that match! If you do, Harold is automatically in the match! That's my final word!

The Gigatron shutsoff as the two combatants stare each other down as the commentators close out the broadcast.

Mutton: What a wild night in Orlando, ladies and gentlemen. The main event will be Susumu and Harold in a match on the new Friday Night FRiot on TBS 8/7c. Also, a new company is joining the Fiction Force family being Amazon Grand Prix Wrestling: AGPW an all women's promotion which is comingthis Thursday at 8/7c on HBO! FFW is doing big things for also the company represents in the Cold War in DC for the first time ever this Saturday! So long from Orlando and good night everyone.

The camera pans to Susumu and Harold staring each other down with the other Namco gang members glaring down the camper. The camera fades as the FFW and the Turner Sports logo are displayed.

Auuthor's Note: Phew. That's Week 9 of Battleground. Coming up is the Friday Night Riot and I wll release a new company aunder the FFW umbrella called Amazon Grand Prix Wrestling. Be on the lookout for those programs but I will have AGPW called Saturday Night Fury on HBO. As always, Nincub out.


	22. Author's Note 2

**Hello, everyone. This is another author's note regarding FFW. Let's get started.**

 **I'm still developing the first edition of Friday Night Riot which is like the blue brand to WWE's Smackdown and WCW's Thunder but with a competitive atmosphere in FFW's landscape. I've been taking a break to prevent myself from getting fatigued writing the FFW series and their other leagues. That reminds me, I'm also writing a developmental territory of FFW and an all women promotion under the FFW umbrella dubbed Ground Zero X and Amazon Grand Prix Wrestling. Feel free to check those out when you get a chance.**

 **Hopefully today I will be uploading Friday Night Riot chapter soon and write the next chapter of Monday Night Battleground real soon. Now I've updated on the following PPV's and they are Cashin' Out in September, Chamber All The Way in December and Up In Yo Yard in February. I feel like Rings and Ladders and Royal Flush doesn't sound right to me so I changed their names. All three are like Money In The Bank, December to Dismember of ECW fame and Fastlane.**

 **Finally, I'll try to work on a schedule of uploading my FFW chapters being Monday Night Battleground chapters on Monday, Ground Zero on Wednesdays and Riot on Fridays but Amazon GP is debatable as long as I don't get too fatigued. That is all for now folks. Nincub out.**


	23. Friday Night Riot: Week 1

Aa aa

Hello, everyone. Yhis is the first edition of Friday Night Riot on FFW. This is a B show but it gives other superstars some chance of competition. Unlike the flagship bran Battleground, Riot is a 2-hour show like SmackDown. Anyway, I don't own anything in this fic.

WARNING: The following program contains content not suitable for children or anyone offended by the material. Viewer discretion is advised. Do not attempt any of the stunts performed in this show. YOU WILL DIE! FFW, Turner and Time Warner are not responsible for anything happening to imitators.

Friday Night Riot: Week 1- June

Theme: Riot by 3 Days Grace

The first edition of the show happened in the PNC Arena in Raleigh, NC with the FFW Army filling the arena as the pyros went off at the Gigatron displaying the FFW Riot logo. The commentators for Riot were Vander Rom from Cyberchase and Jiraiya as they kickoff the broadcast.

Vander Rom: Hello, everybody from the City of Oaks at the pNC Arena as the first edition of Friday Night Riot happens on TBS.

Jiraiya: Glad to be on the show as FFW is home to beautiful honeys.

Rom: Jiraiya, we are supposed to talk about the show not focus on "honeys". Anyway, the commissioner Luna is coming out to greet Raleigh fans.

====Beth Phoenix Theme====  
The crowd cheers as the vice principal of Canterlot High stepped down the ramp with a mic in her hand. She entered the ring making Jiraiya drool at the sight like a perv.

Jiraiya: Oh mama! Let me get a piece of her.

Rom: This is why you are on Riot and not the upcoming Amazon Grand Prix Wrestling.

Jiraiya: I'm a man with primal urges at the end of the day and AGPW could've made me a happy man. You sound like my godso.

Luna smiled at the audience and announced to the crowd about the new brand.

Luna: Hello, Releigh!

The crowd cheered loudly as the GM smirked at the excited crowd and continued.

Luna: Welcome to the first ever show that resembles chaos and havoc among your favorite superstars! They will have a chance to shine and compete for a potential spot in the title pictures. But they will have to fight like they want it! To start—

=====Bobby Lashley Theme====

The crowd booed as Dig Dug and his son Susumu Hori the first and Current Open Champion went down the ramp with a scowl on their faces with Puchi and Anna Hottenmeyer marching down with them. Luna crossed her arms at the four Namco gangsters as they smirked at her.

Rom: What Is Susumu and his crew doing here? Have they got any manners?

Jiraiya: Susumu has every right to come down here, Rommy. Like his pops beside him, he's a champion and even proclaims to be the face of Riot. Not to mention the King of the Open Weights.

Rom: I've heard about those four and they're up to no good. Celestia, Luna and Mr. N warned me about the Namco World Order showing up. They're not afraid to show their presence onn Riot either.

The music died down as Luna glared at the gangsters and spoke up.

Luna: I see Susumu is here for his match tonight but why are the three of you here on Riot? Furthermore, you all interrupted my address to the fans about the first edition of Riot!

Dig Dug: You know FFW is never without the Namco World Worder and Riot will never be an exceptionto the rule. My son dominated on Battleground and we were celebrating until a certain busta with nerdy glasses barged up to us challenging him for the title he worked so hard to get!

The crowd booed harshly at the TV Champ as Susumu spoke up.

Susumu: To be honest, I was expecting either that Knuckles the knucklehead, Ichigo or even that green bastard of the Four Swords Club to show their ass up but a scrub like Harold? Give me a break! !

Luna: I heard about that Monday night as Tia booked this match just for you and Harold. I was told about the match stipulation meaning that Harold will get a title shot against you at Extreme Jam if he beats you, King of the Open Weights! Oh yes, I haven't forgotten about you Dig Dug. You will go against Hayate for your title against Tank or Arthur in a TV title match at Station Square.

Dig Dug: That's right, Luna! I will come out of there a champ still!

Luna: I see that. The catch is that you and your other gang buddies stay out of the match between Susumu and Harold. If I catch you three or any other Namco gangster running in on the matcgh to attack Harold or mess with him before then, consider the title vacant with the other three gunning for it.

The crowd cheered at the news as Dig Dug smugly remarked.

Dig Dug: I accept your terms, dawg! No problem at all.

Luna: Good. And it's Luna not dawg. See you then. And let's get this party started on TBS!

The vice principal smirked as she went down to the exit with the Namco members glaring at her. The commentators announce the five matches for the night.

Rom: Well folks. We have main event implictions tonight against Susumu and Harold. But first off is Spike and Discord with vs. Brick and Butch in tag action followed by Serge Storms and Vincent Brooks in a singles action match. It's coming up now!

======Revival Theme======

The crowd cheered as the Bros. of Chaos came down the ramp to their new theme rocking to it. They gave the crowd a thumbs up as the pyros went off and their video played similar to the Revival's.

Josie Rizel: The following is scheduled as a tag team match! From Equestria, The Bros. Of Chaos!

Rom: The duo put up a great show at Ring of Glory in a tag ladder match but unfortunately King and Marduk stayed champions but these two want to fight in Extreme Jam to dethrone them.

Jiriya: It's time for a new group to shine and that's the other pair coming up next. Now they are a shoe in for the Wxtreme Tag Gauntlet at Extreme Jam.

Rom: I don't think so, Jiraiya. This match will have Spike and Discord fill the 1st spot of the five slots needed for the 6team Extreme Tag Gauntlet match.

The two Equestria stars entered the ring as they posed for the fans until the lights dimmed.

======Laid To Rest by Lamb Of God======

The crowd booed harshly as the Rowdyruffs came down the ramp flipping the birds and throwing random objects at booing fans angering them more. Spike and Discord frowned at them formisbehaving.

Josie: And from Rownsville, the Violent Rowdyruff Boys!

Rom: These three haf been terrors next to DW Read, Tibble Twins, Namco and now them! They're violent at their core and will stop at nothing to beat somebody up.

Jiraiya: Take it from me, Rom. These trio cannot be as dangerousas the Akatsuki. Now those are some crazy motherfuckers.

Rom: The other day, those boys jumped random people in the streets just so they think beating up people for fun is really fun. Worst of all, they stole the news van with Amber inside it. They rammed it into the hydrant making the water spout in the air. They are terrible! And you should know for they terrorized Konoha by giving Konohamaru a wedgie and drove cars plowing through the Nara's deer farm and destroying people's yards. And of course,nearly missing the ladies

Bath house.

Jiraiya: What? What the fuck? These three terrors need to bee on a leash for destroying my favorite inspirational landmar for my Icha-Icha Paradise! An outrage!

Rom sighed at the pervy sage as the match went underway as Brick fought Spike while Discord and Boomer stood on the apron. Brick and Spike brawled like crazy in the center of the ring until the Rowdyruff does an enso guri to the greenette. Brick then pummels Spike mercilessly as Butch beats his chest like King Kong with Boomer joining in as Discord mocked the two Rowdyruffs by making faces and flipping bird at them. Brick heard Discord making fun of his brothers and growled wanting to pummel him also but Spike took advantage of this and elbow smashed him in the face and stood up to his feet. The greenette delivers a dragon suplex to the lead Rowdyruff followed by a scoop slam. He rolls Brick up for a pin attempt only for Boomer to come and rescue his brother. The greenette was then pummeled senseless again with Boomer and Butch joining in on the mugging. Discord rushed in and kicks Boomer on the side of his head followed by Butch in the mouth. Brick growled angrily at Discord and charges him only for the Rowdyruff to run into the turnbuckles. Spike was helped to his feet by Discord and the pair grabbed Brick by his arms and threw him down on his face. they then spot Butch charging at the duo only to be met with a double neckbreaker to the muscle Rowdyruff. Boomer trips Spike to the ground whistling for Brick to get Spike now. Discord tried going after Brick but Boomer does a Russian Leg Sweep to the chaotic expert. Brick dropkicks onto a staggering Spike followed by a Anaconda Vice after dragging him to the center of the ring. Spike yelled in pain as Brick applied the hold more tighter as Discord was in the middle of a brawl with Boomer. Spike tried to fight out the hold but Brick wrenched the greenette's neck to make him scream loud. Boomer bounced off the ropes and aims for Discord with a superkick connecting on the mark. With Discord down, Spike was helpless now but needed to stay in the match to help get a spot in the Extreme Gauntlet. Brick laughed loudly at Spike as the Rowdyruff strengthened the hold as Boomer tossed Discord out the ring and returned to the apron. Discord tried to get to his feet hearing hhis buddy's cries for help. He staggers to his feet and climbs to the ring with Spike thrashing around to make it to Discord who extended his hand out. The greenette weakened th e hold some by elbowing Brick couple times to do the trick. Brick tried to reapply the hold but Spike counters with another elbow strike and thrashed ear Discord with his hand extended further. As Spike tried to extend his hand to Discord's, Boomer out of nowhere stomps on Spike's hand making the greenette scream loud in pain making the crowd boo harshly and Discord narrowing his eyes. Spike fought through the pain and used his other hand to tag Discord in and barely makes it when Brick tried pulling Spike away but the tag was made anyway. Discord entered the ring and dropkicks onto Brick and does a Body Slam onto the lead Rowdyruff. Boomer charged at Discord but the latter kicks the blonde in the gut stunning him and followed up with a front suplex. He then took Boomer's head and rammed it on the canvas three times busting the blonde''s lip open. The goateed man smirked and covered the man only for Brick to break up the pin. The goateed man recovered to his feet along with Boomer and the pair went in for a fistfight while Spike was attacked in the back by Butch who pulled out a crowbar from the apron. Spike nearly fell off the apron but kept his balance with his other hand since his left hand was stomped on. Spike had to take care of Butch to get him out of the match. The greenette smirked at the taunting Rowdyruff outside the ring and leapt off the apron and forearms Butch against the barricade wowing the crowd as the muscle of the trio got up from the floor and charged at the greenette. The ravenette charged at Spike with a spear but the latter lures him to a steel post making Butch hit his fists on the metal part of the ring. Spike then whips Butch to the steel steps and the two fistfight until Spike DDTs Butch onto the steps busting him open and then pulls out thumbtacks from his pocket and spills some on the floor. He then lifts Butch up and powerbombs him onto the tacks piercing his back some as the Rowdyruff growled in pain. Spike then entered the ring to rescue Discord from Brick and Boomer mugging him after the goateed man unleashed a momentum of slams and strikes. Spikewent after Brick with a clothesline as Discord decks Boomer in the jaw with a right cross followed by a left hook in the eye. The goateed man then bounced off the ropes and came back with a spinning bulldog onto Boomer while Spike delivered the Dragon Finale (Front Facelock DDT into a facebuster) onto the redhead. The goateed man picked up Boomer and does a Chaotic Driver (Sitout Piledriver) onto the blonde as the two Equestria stars posed for the fans. the two climbed onto the ropes and leapt off with a flying elbow to the downed Rowdyruffs connecting to the pair. Spike covers Brick for the win to punch their ticket to Extreme Jam.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheers as Bros. Of Chaos picked up the win and the 1st spot in the Extreme Gauntlet for the Tag Championship. Butch pulled out all the tacks from his back as the two Rowdyruffs rolled out the ring and the three glared wanting to get back at Spike and Discord.

Josie: Here are your winners, Bros. Of Chaos!

Rom: The Bros. Of Chaos take the 1st slot of the Extreme Gauntlet match with 4 more slots to go. And the 2nd spot will be for grabs on Battleground next week on TNT as Marth and Ike battle Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo for it But coming up next is Serge Storms and Vincent Brooks square off in singles action followed by Reiko Nagase vs. Serena in action and it's up next on Friday Night Riot on TBS!

======Backstage=====

Jin Kazama smirked as he shadowboxed to cure his boredom only for Miguel Caballero from Ground Zero to attack him from behind. Miguel yelled in rage in Spanish while pummeling Jin's face. Jin angrily yelled at the Spaniard shocked to see Miguel on Riot.

Jin: Dude, what the fuck man?! What the hell do you want this time?! We thought we'd put the shit behind us! That was years ago, dawg!

Miguel: Fuck you, bastard and that Lance Barker! I finally get to kill you in cold blood on national television! Like you did to my sister!

Jin: You still act like you don't know we'd settled things in a civil manner, dawg! And you killing me won't work at all!

Security: Put the blade down, man!

Miguel: No! I had it with you! Time to end you!

Jin: You crazy, man!

Miguel aimed for Jin's throat with the knife only for the latter to quickly disarm the knife away and the two men brawl through the halls prompting security to chase after the two down the halls. As soon as the pair stopped at a locker room, they stood to their feet and continued the fight opening the doors and fistfight inside. Jin decked Miguel in the chin in which the Spaniard responded with a right hook to Jin. Jin punched Miguel in the nose and a baseball bat to Miguel's skull busted the Spaniard open. It was by Forest Law and before Miguel can go after him, Dig Dug whacked the Spaniard in the face with a shovel while Susumu applied the drill killer onto the Spaniard but Miguel in rage charged after the pink suit driller only for Susumu to kick him back down. Voldo then leapt onto the Spaniard choking his neck. As soon as Miguel's face turned blue, Pac-Man prompted for Voldo to let go of him but the whole locker room of Namco gangsters shocked the Spaniard for Yoshimitsu drew a sword to his neck.

Pac-Man: Move, brother and Yoshimitsu marks your grave! You messed with Jin and the whole Namco World Order~!

Yoshimitsu: That's right, dawg! I won't stab yo neck but I'll chop off yo nutsack though and turn you into our bitch!

Miguel: You fucking loco! W-who a-are you?!

Dig Dug: Busta, you listen to Pac-Man? He just told you who we are, dawg! The motherfuckin Namco World Order!

Miguel: You got to be kidding me! Jin, you in a gang?

Pac-Man: That's wrestling gang, brother! You picked with the wrong gang for we're the notorious gangs among the worst in the FWM! We're getting up there with the Knighthood of Assassins of XCW, Full Blooded Nicktoons and the Rookie Revolution but unlike those three, FFW will be Namco's turf and not a single gang can take this shit over!

Maxi: Let's just rob his monkey ass already! I see a Rolex on his wrist plus some money in his pockets!

Forest: That's an expensive watch you got, dude! Too bad we're gonna have to make you pay up for what you did to Jin, dawg. We can pawn it for an Acura.

Susumu: Forest, what the hell? We can pawn for something better than an Acura!

Mappy: Can we just rob his ass?

Pac-Man: What are we waiting for? Let's take all he has right now! Tie him and gag him up and if he attempts anything, then knock his bitch ass out!

And so the Namco gangsters jumped and robbed the Spaniard of his cash, Rolex, wallets, shoes and ripped off his piercing. After the mugging, Jin shoved a ball in his mouth and duct taped him followed by Forest and Eddy getting the rope from Asuka and Xiaoyu and tied the Spaniard in a hogtie and threw him in the trashcan in a corner. The gangsters left the Spaniard to suffer as Jin yelled out before they left.

Jin: That's not all you'll have to do to pay up, dawg! It's going to be much worse, muthafucka!

The group left Miguel in the corner to suffer as Luna and the security came in later to get the Spaniard some medical attention.

====Snitsky's Theme=====

The crowd booed as the engineer came down the ramp with a scowl on his face as the crowd kept booing louder.

Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall! Coming from the Stray Sheep District, Vincent Brooks!

Jiraiya: This guy is a schmuck for his beef with many superstars. The Breaker Bros., Tails, Kiba Inuzuka and now Serge Storm. Is this guy glutton for punishment? I mean he got buried in a coffin by the Breaker Bros with the help of Ganondorf and Akuma for fucksake!

Rom: Well, Vincent has been poking bears figuratively and Miguel done this just now by attacking FFW's notorious wrestling stable since WWT's FBN back in the day. Those two are foolish to tick off somebody and now they will pay for it tonight.

Jiraiya: The Namco World Order are the guys you do not fuck with. And Vincent better learn that quick since Miguel obviously hasn't. The engineer pissed off many superstars and the gang better not be added to the list. Holy shit! Serge beats Vincent with a baseball bat! It's about to go down!

The Florida Fanatic attacks Vincent with a bat prompting the engineer to hold his head in pain. The Florida Fanatic tackled him to the ground as the two got into a scuffle down the ramp and into the apron. They stood to their feet trading punches to each other until Vincent shoves Serge into the steel post and rammed his head against it two times. Serge decks Vincent in the mouth and does a vicious inverted DDT to the floor. He then whips Vincent to the steps and knees the engineer against them followed by a dropkick to add salt to the wound. He stands Vincent to his feet and tries for a Sunset Drop but the engineer chops him in the face,. He then throws haymakers at Serge followed by a vicious bulldog to the floor. He then pulled out a chair and beats Serge across the back with it. After two more chair shots did Serge roll away and recovers to his feet charging at the engineer and punched the chair hitting Vincent in the face. Serge then grabs Vincent delivering a Twist of Fate sending him down on the chair braking it to pieces. The Florida Fanatic got the crowd riled up as he throws Vincent back in the ring for the finisher. He unleashed the Gator A Go-Go (450 Splash) onto the engineer and hooks the leg for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered for the Florida Fanatic as Terry Funk's song played over the speakers with the ref raising his hand in victory. Vincent tried to get up and went after Serge but got rocked back to the floor. The celebration continued on as two matches were in the books.

Rom: With two matches out of the way, we have three more to get done before our main event.

Jiraiya: And my favorite coming up being the lovely ladies duking it out. They can be a part of my book series.

Rom: Absolutely not. Last time you try to get "inspiration", you got beaten up by the female members of the Capcom Crusaders. And don't get me started with Samus teaching you a lesson.

Jiraiya: Don't remind me. She nearly broke off my balls.

Rom: Anyway, Reiko Nagase vs. Serena is next followed by Hinata Hyuga vs. Jill Valentine and it's up next. See you then.

====Luna's Office====

Miguel was in the office after being receiving medical attention from Pac-Man's gang mugging him for attempting to kill Jin. Luna and Lance Barker were in the room angry at the Spaniard for what he did.  
Barker: I thought I'd made it clear for you to stay away from Jin and his group. You directly disobeyed an order and not only that, you got hurt in the process.

Miguel: I have every right to do what I have to do! There's nothing you could do about it!

Luna: You clearly freaked out the other superstars when you did the unthinkable! You clearly got issues that needs sorting out!

Miguel: Who are you to tell me that I need to sort out my issues? It's already bad enough I'm bandaged and robbed because of that bastard and his gang that I'm unaware of! Worst of all, they want to challenge me to a Street Brawl at Extreme Jam!

Luna: If you are going to keep on complaining then you shouldn't have poked the bear.

Lance: She's right, Miguel. Had you stayed clear from Jin, you wouldn't have found out the hard way that Jin had a posse. Anyway, Mr. N saved your ass because he showed us a video during your stay in the ward during Vincent vs. Serge match.

The two GMs showed Miguel the video of the Namco World Order sending the Spaniard a threatening message. Afterwards, Lance and Luna broke the silence.

Lance: I could've terminated you but thanks to Mr. N, I'm up for the Street Brawl to teach you alesson.

Luna: The fans would be happy to see a Street Brawl at Extreme Jam but the catch is that you have to find two other Ground Zero members to join you.

Miguel: I can handle those bastards all by myself! What do you people think I am?!

Lance: Those are the rules made by the gang you've crossed. I suggest you find somebody before Extreme Jam and be thankful that you still have a job in FFW.

Miguel: I can't believe I'm doing this shit. But fuck it.

The Spaniard left out the office in anger in search of potential partners.

=====Ringside=====

The match begins with Serena and Reiko trading chops at each other until the store clerk kicks the racer in the gut and does a Chinbreaker. Reiko quickly gets back up and does a Scissors Kick to Serena knocking her to the canvas. The racer then pulled the store clerk by the legs and slammed them back on the floor. Reiko stands Serena up only to get slapped in the face followed by a spinning sitout power bomb by the store clerk. She then whips Reiko back in the ring taking the fight back inside. Serena does a legdrop onto Reiko and hooks the leg for the win only for the racer to kick out at 2. Reiko recovers to her feet and went at Serena with some chops but the clerk countered with a kick to the gut and does an inverted DDT to the racer busting her open. The store clerk does a jackknife pin only for Reiko to kick out again. The racer quickly gets up and engages in a fistfight with Serena for a while until she does an inverted Atomic Drop to Serena followed by a springboard Senton to add salt to the wound. She then rolled her up for a win but Serena kicked out at 2. Serena recovers to her feet and tries for a clothesline but the racer spin kicks her in the face busting her open. Reiko then bounced off the ropes and unleashes a Running Hurracanrana to the clerk followed by an elbow driver on the mark. She tried for a cover only for Serena to kick out saving the match. She rolled out the ring to get something but a hand with a steel chair came from under the ring handing her the chair. Serena confused took the chair and returned to the ring and bops Reiko upside the skull with it as the crowd boos. Serena continued the assault with the steel chair in anger with a few licks in and tosses the chair to the side. Reiko groaned in pain from the vicious chair shot as Serena sneered at the racer laying in a heap. Serena then stands Reiko up to her feet and does the Spin This (Spinning Spike DDT) crashing the racer to the ground and hooks the leg only for Reiko to kick out at 2.75 with the crowd going nuts. Reiko stands up and unleashed a barrage of punches aiming for Serena's head connecting on the nose and followed up with a Fisherman's DDT with the crowd going crazy as Reiko unleashed a knee driver onto the clerk. The racer signaled to the crowd that her finisher is coming up as she waited for Serena to stand up. Once Serena does, Reiko grabs her and does the Ridgefacer (Front Face Facebuster) slamming the clerk onto the chair wowing the crowd as they chanted Holy shit! The racer smirked at the crowd and hooks the leg for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The racer received a pop from the crowd as she had her hand raised in victory only for DW and Catherine to come out from the apron and attack her. The Twisted Sister and the succubus stomps on the racer with the crowd booing.

Rom: Why is DW Read and Catherine here? They're the ones who handed Serena the chair in the first place! Get them out of here!

Jiraiya: That's what I'm talking about! Get her! Bite her head!

Rom: Seriously, Jiraiya? Why must you entertain this form of cruelty?

Without warning, all the female members of the Breakers Club ran out and attacked DW and Catherine with baseball bats and extension cords. DW and Catherine snarled as Katherine and Talim threw fists at them while Maude and Sachiko readied the bats to whack the aardvark across the skull but Catherine took a dive getting hit instead by the bat from Maude. Reiko staggers to her feet while Serena limped towards Reiko as the racer helped out her squadmates. The Breakers whipped the aardvark and the succubus across their backs with the cords as Reiko attempts to hit DW with the bat only for Serena to deck her from behind as the racer angrily turns around and whacks the clerk hard with the bat. Katherine assisted Reiko with beating Serena's ass as the chaos ensued with both sides brawling with neither refusing to stop. The fans went bonkers as the two parties exited the arena to take the fight elsewhere.

Rom: We'll see you then.

====Backstage=====

The Breakers and Serena's group continued the brawl backstage as Reiko and DW shove each other throughout the halls while Katherine and Talim dealt with Serena and Catherine. Maude and Sachiko tried to help out Reiko but DW swings the bat at them only to hit Katarina instead angering the Brazilian and joined the brawl tackling the aardvark to the ground. 8 girls tore through the halls swinging fists, bats, extension cords and throwing bottles as they plowed through ladders and tables full of chairs and paints. When security came, it was difficult for them to split them apart but when they finally did, DW, Serena and Catherine yelled at the other girls as they were hauled away.

Serena: This isn't over Reiko and your bitch friends! And get your hands off me!

DW: I swear, Katarina! I haven't forgotten about that fucking insult you made about Crazy Bus! I'll run you over and those other bitches next time! Do you hear me?!

Katarina: Bitch please! Get over yourself!

Catherine: We will get our revenge one way or another!

See you in the hospital, old granny!

Katheine: Not if I put you in the morgue, bitch! And that goes for Serena too!

Serena: That's a death threat!

Maude: We don't give a fuck about that! We'll make you sip food through a straw!

Sachiko: And also have your teeth missing!

Reiko: We beat you three to the fucking pulp! Now deal with it!

Talim: That will teach you to mess with my friend!

Both parties yelled and screamed as they were taken somewhere else dropping the weapons littered on the ground. In another location, four men walked down the halls being Jack the farmer, Gray with a cap on his head as the blacksmith, Rick the chicken farmer and Kai the smug snack owner with Doctor Tim as the manager alongside Cliff who is also a member of the group. They were debuting tonight to face the Mavolution composed of Neon Tiger, Slash Beast, Skyver, Frost Walrus and Blaze Heatnix. Jack and his friends are known as the Da Boyz Of Mineral Town. They were stopped by the leader of the Mavolution being Neon Tiger with a smug look.

Tiger: Well look who we have here, boys! A bunch of country kids in the big leagues.

Walrus: This isn't a place for little boys so why don't you get the hell outta here? Especially you, peach fuzz!

Gray: What the fuck you say, fatso?! We're Da Boyz Of Mineral Town and we don't give a shit of what you call us! All that matters is that we get the win here on FFW, dammit!

Jack: So if you guys want an old fashioned ass beating, we'll give you one tonight in the ring!

Tiger: You sure you farm kid want to tango with us? You'll dig your own grave along with your pals there. Take your pick.

Walrus: Yeah, motherfuckers! Pick or we'll do it for ya!

Jack: Think we're a buncha umderdogs? Let's settle this tonight in the ring and may the best win.

Gray: Hell to the fucking no! I say we beat all their asses right here in this fucking hall! Especially you, lardo!

Walrus: lardo?! That's it, little shit! I'm gonna fuck you up real good! Let's do it!

Gray: I'd thought you'd never ask!

Jack: No, Gray! Wait until we get to the ring then you can get started on the beating.

Gray: Dude, you fucking serious? Let's just go over there and bust them now!

Walrus: Yeah! Let's break all your bones all on this floor, Jr.!

Beast: Walrus, leave this punk alone. Besides, you don't want to piss off Luna do you?

Walrus: Screw that broad and let's beat their asses already!

Tiger: Walrus, stop it! Beast and that farm kid is right. It wouldn't be right to have the fans out there miss out on an ass beating shown to them in the arena. We can make an example out of the six here with everyone watching including those in their hometown. Come on, boys! Let's leave those soon to be laid out weaklings.

As soon as the Mavolution turned around to go in the other direction, Gray spotted the bats and extension cord left behind by the brawl earlier. The blacksmith tried to pick the bat up and go after them but the group stopped him.

Rick: Don't even think about it, Gray.

Gray: Fuck me.

The five men rolled their eyes at Gray as they left for the locker room.

=====Judas by Fozzie======

The crowd cheered as Jill Valentine heads for the ring with a determined look on her face. She posed in the middle of the ramp and kept it moving.

Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Raccoon City, Jill Valentine!

Rom: This Capcom Crusader is given another chance to shine here tonight. This is her first match on Riot and let's see what she's got.

Jiraiya: Now that's a hot woman right here. And that's the truth.

Rom: Is that all you can say? Anyway, Jill is all about defense and aerial maneuvers. She needs to use these strngths to combat Hinata's striking attacks.

Jiraiya: The pearl eyed babe's strikes are nothing to sneeze at because if Jill's fine ass does, she's in for a world of hurt. But her aerial attacks can save her from Hinata tonight though.

Rom: We'll have to see. Coming up after this match is the interview with two of the participants of a dangerous match called See No Evil from the now defunct DCCW as FFW's rendition of that match will be at Station Square as Pac-Man, Naruto and/or Ryu Hayabusa will fight for the Universal title. We'll have both sisters Numbuh 5 and Cree who are from other promos.

Jiraiya: Numbuh 5 is from WND but Cree, i'm not sure.

As soon as Jill enters the ring, she posed for the crowd and waited for her opponent to show up.

=====Wake Me Up by Evanescence=======

The crowd cheered for the kunoichi as she went down the ramp determined and ready for another fight. Jill stared down Hinata as she warms up to fight her.

Josie: And from Konoha, Japan, Hinata Hyuga!

Rom: Hinata is a good striker due to her training as a kunoichi at her country.

Jiraiya: Kurenai trained her well to sharpen her Gentle Fist and her confidence and now she has grown into a great kunoichi and a wrestler. Hell, she's won some tag team titles with Sakura one time under the Free Birds rule since she's a member of the Kunoichi Of The Leaves. Let alone one National Title. so she's up for the challenge.

Rom: About time you haven't made a sexual remark about a female yet.

Jiraiya: And Hinata improved on her fine ass too. (snickers as he writes his Icha Icha Paradise: FFW Edition)

Rom: I spoke too soon. Hey! Why are you writing that smut on national TV? You're supposed to call the matches!

Jiraiya: I'm multitasking, Rommy. I already got Reiko, Serena, Catherine and other girls from that brawl all typed up.

Rom: That's just disgusting! My eyes are burning!

While Jiraiya snickered at Vander Rom's griping, the match starts off with both girls trading strikes in the middle of the ring. Hinata's roundhouse kick connects to Jill's stomach and the kunoichi does a headscissors takedown to the brunette. Hinata then dropkicks onto Jill and rolls her up for a pin only for the latter to kick out. Jill recovers to her feet and clotheslines Hinata to the mat followed by a mat slam. She then runs to the ropes and bounced off the third rope delivering a Senton to the kunoichi. Jill stands he up only to get raked in the face and was about to get slammed by Hinata but the move got reversed as Jill wriggled out of the grasp and stood behind her. Hinata was then floored by a twisting neckbreaker by Jill and hooks her leg for the win only the ninja to kick out. Both girls got on their feet and let the fists fly at each other decking their jaws and ribs blow for blow. Hinata then whips Jill to the other side of the ring and the latter bounced back and does a Hurracanrana to the ninja followed by a flying elbow smash from the second rope. Jill then does the Cerberus Buster (Skullcrushing Finale) onto Hinata and hooks the leg only for the ninja to kick out at 2.75. The ninja shifted the momentum in her favor by fistfighting Jill as the girls fought standing up and on the ground for five minutes. Afterwards, Hinata did the Gentle Palm to Jill's face sending her down hard to the floor. The crowd went nuts as the ninja capitalized with the Byaku Bomb (Swanton Bomb) onto Jill with a pin. However, Jill wasn't giving up for she kicked out at 2.99 shocking the crowd and Hinata. The kunoichi and Jill running on fumes after being slammed and beaten up unleashed chops and kicks until Jill slaps her across the face. She then climbed to the top rope and leapt off the turnbuckle and grabbed Hinata and did a nasty bulldog in midair. Jill then tried for a jumping knee stomp and hooks the leg for the win but Hinata kicked out barely as the match continued. Hinata recovered and whips Jill to the other side and did the belly to back suplex to the latter bouncing off the ropes. She then did the Twin Lion Fist when Jill got back up to her feet and the crowd popped as the kunoichi covered her for the win as the count went to 3 ending the match.

The crowd cheered as Hinata stood Jill up and showed respect as the ref raised her hand in victory.

Josie: Here is your winner, Hinata Hyuga!

Jiraiya: Perfect! Now that's another chapter for my book series for FFW! Hinata is a natural with that Twin Lion Fist! Jill hadn't seen it coming!

Rom: Aside from your smut project, Hinata and Jill displayed a great show of fighting and determination. Neither let up but there could be only one victor and Hinata is the one tonight. But we got two more matches tonight as Da Boyz of Mineral Town face off against the Mavolution in a 10-Man Tag action and already these two parties ignited some bad blood.

Jiraiya: Country bumpkins vs. Renegade Mavericks? Sign me up.

Rom: Renegade Mavericks are an understatement but don't count out the men from Mineral Town. They are as determined to fight anybody wishing to take them on. but first, let's have an interview via satellite with Abigail and Cree Lincoln as they talk to Tricia Takanawa about one of the most dangerous matches DCCW put on in fiction wrestling history.

Jiaiya: I thought Numbuh 5 is in the interview not Abigail.

Rom: Numbuh 5 is Abigail's agent name and she's currently in WND while Cree is in another promotion. But let's get to the press area as the TVs are set up via Skype. We'll see you then for the chaotic 10-Man Tag match when we come back. You are watching Friday Night Riot on TBS!

=====Press Area======

The press area had Abigail and Cree on the screen in another location probably at WND or somewhere as Tricia Takanawa started the interview.

Takanawa: We're here with the two ladies who participated in one of the brutal matches in fiction wrestling history. Abigail and Cree fought in this match where hardcore is taken to another level and the loser had to retire from DCCW which is now defunct. So ladies, looking back on your match then. What is your input now that Pac-Man, Naruto and/or Ryu Hayabusa might be fighting in this dangerous stipulation with the Universal Champion issuing another dangerous stipulation on social media?

Abigail: I say these guys are insane for wanting to fight on that dangerous level for the main title. It's already crazy they've done that with the Barbed Wire Massacre.

Cree: Little sis, you're just saying that because I beat your ass and made you retire with a souvenir on your neck with a sword. I say that match was worth it in the end and the Universal Championship at FFW is making the stakes higher.

Abigail: Cree, you're crazy and insane! Besides, I'm still here wrestling with a battle scar on my freakin neck at WND and other promos in the FWM! You on the other hand, are not in DCCW anymore!

Cree: No, shit. I'm still kicking ass in the FWM and I'm not afraid to kick yours either! I'm glad FFW is reviving the match stipulation at Extreme Jam! This would be interesting!

Abigail: Before I put my hands on Cree, let me tell y'all somethin. I heard about that ghost eating clown's idea about this match. All he wants to do is keep the belt on his waist for as long as possible. Well, I'm tired of him wearing the damn belt and I'm rooting for Naruto or Hayabusa to get the belt! At least neither will retire if they lose but get shredded, beaten, burnt, cut open and other things going down. That's my answer, Takanawa! If you excuse me, I'm going to whup Cree's ass right now!

Cree: Is that a fact? Bring it, sister!

Abigail: Rock and roll!

As the two girls brawled on the TV, Takanawa closed out the interview.

Takanawa: As you can see, Rom and Jiraiya. These two veterans experienced the brutality the See No Evil match brings. And as the Exteme Jam inches closer, we can see three men going after each other with blood and gore. But that's all we have here, gentlemen.

The crew on thee screen split the sisters apart to stop the fighting as the camera cuts to elsewhere.

======Line In The Sand=======

The crowd boos as the five mavericks make it down the ramp not caring at all what the fans had to say. Walrus flipped the bird while the leader Tiger sneered at the booing fans.

Josie: The following is a 10-Man Tag match! From Abel City, they are the Mavolution!

Before the commentators can comment, Gray ran out with the baseball bat and slugs Walrus and Tiger upside the head with it causing a brawl with his teammates rushing out to assist the blacksmith with the crowd going nuts as the two teams brawl down the ramp.

Rom: What's the meaning of this? This is getting out of control! Oh my goodness! A shot to Walrus's head by Rick with a sickle!

Jiraiya: And Tim is thrown off the ramp by Skyver but Cliff and Kai blindsides Skyver with a double neckbreaker! These guys are crunk!

The two parties brawled with now Jack and Tiger fistfighting, Cliff and Gray brawl with Beast and Walrus near the North barricades and Rick and Kai fight off Skyver and Heatnix near the apron. Tiger and Jack traded punches down the ramp until the big cat whips the farmer into the apron not too far from the other four men. The tiger does a DDT to Jack on the cold hard floor followed by a knee stomp. Jack sjook off the pain and gets to his feet pulling out his hoe. Jack swings the hoe at Tiger hitting him across the face with it and aimed for the torso before he unleashed a belly suplex. Before Jack could do more damage, Walrus shoves Gray into the barricades and tackles the farmer to the ground. The walrus pummels the farmer senseless but Cliff came with a sledgehammer bludgeoning the Repliforce veteran across the back with it after whipping Beast to the East side of the ringside area. Gray picked up the steel steps and beats Walrus upside the body with it. Jack gets up to his feet but dodges a swing from the bat Neon Tiger used and the two fought to the east of the barricades. Rick and Kai were popping off at the mouth at Skyver and Heatnix before the two country boys got clotheslined to the floor by the mavericks. Walrus got sick of Gray as he snatched the steps from him and beats him over his body with it. Cliff got slammed by Beast and followed up with a DDT Spike variation to the floor. Frost Walrus bodyslammed Gray hard on the floor but Jack dropkicks Walrus onto the floor and whacks him with the hoe. Tiger came from behind and whacked Jack across his skull with the chair wrapped in barbed wire cutting him open. Jack not giving a damn kicked the swinging chair back to Tiger as it knocked him down bleeding. (Although Mavericks are Reploids, they do bleed especially in the Japanese version of the MMX and Zero games.) Jack then does a Fisherman;s Suplplex attempt only for the mad tiger to reverse it with a slash from his claws to the gut. The tiger then lifts Jack up and does a powerslam onto the apron. Gray and Cliff tried to blindside Neon Tiger but was knocked down with spinning heel kick from the big cat. Rick and Kai stood up after a vicious beating from Skyver and Heatnix and whips both in the ring taking the fight inside. Neon Tiger and his cre decided to throw the rest of Jack's comrades inside the rung except Tim. The two parties slammed and thrashed in the ring wth Rick intercepting Beast going after Kai by sending the Repliforce member down with a Russian Leg Sweep. Frost Walrus picks Cliff up and does a vicious Samoan Driver to plant him hard on the mat crashing the drifter on his back. Tiger and Jack fistfight near a corner until the big cat does a Pedigree onto the farmer followed by a Ray Splasher (630 Splash) onto the farmer pinning him. However, Jack kicks out frustrating the big cat and to make matters worse, Gray comes in with a bat hitting him in the skull. The big cat growled baring his fangs charging the blacksmith with the two brawling.. Cliff angrily went at Beast and Heatnix who were pummeling Rick and Kai with a spear to both mavericks. Walrus charged at Cliff for a bodyslam but the drifter dodged causing the walrus to hit the turnbuckle stunning him. Skyver got overwhelmed by Jack who got sent to the mat with a twisting backbreaker. Skyver then rolls to his feet and picks up Jack for a powerbomb pin combo and he does. However, Cliff breks up the pin with a running knee to Skyver saving the match. Frost Walrus got attacked from behind by Gray after the blacksmith does a Falcon Arrow to the big ca Tiger. The blacksmith and the walrus fistfight and took the fight back outside with the doctor Tim waiting. Walrus and Gray angrily shove each other and punch at their heads until the big walrus whips the blacksmith to the corner at the north end of the barricade hitting the doctor in the process. The walrus took a several steps back and charged like a Mack truck bulldozing the two breaking the barricades into shambles. The crowd went nuts as the two Mineral Town men were laying in a heap of rubble.

Rom: Oh my goodness! The north barricades are broken in smithereens and Doctor Tim and Gray are laying in a heap of rubble! This is madness!

Jiraiya: This is Friday Night Riot at it's peak tonight! The Mavolution are cleaning house!

Rom: You mean wrecking house! Look!

Right Vander Rom was as the arena floor looked like a warzone with blood, weapons, teeth and debris were everywhere. Neither two parties eere afraid to tear each other to pieces but the team of Jack were short of one combatant and one manager. Neon Tiger picked up Jack and did the Pedigree again and Frost Walrus did the Frost Driver onto Cliff. Skyver and Heatnix does a double neckbreaker onto Rick and Kai as all six Harvest Moon characters lay in agony. Walrus shouted at the crowd as they booed at him and the mavericks as Tiger pins Jack for the win ending at 3.

The crowd boos harshly at the Mavericks as they ignored the fans and stared at the laid out victims and the destruction made by the two teams. Tiger and his crew stood tall as the ref raised the winning teams' hands in victory.

Josie: Here are your winners, The Mavolution!

Rom: What a mess! Somebody get a medic for the six men!

Jiraiya: What a match of destruction! This is hardcore wrestling at it's finest! Serves those country kids right for picking a fight they can't win.

Rom: You ought to be ashamed of yourself for talking like that! They didn't start anything and you know it. I hope they are okay. As soon as the cleanup crew is done, we'll be in for the main event with Harold vs. King Of The Open Weights Susumu Hori! See you then.

The screen shows Susumu Hori wearing his belt around his waist with a smug look as he left for the arena.

=====Advertisement=====

The ad shows Pal, Winona and Angel wearing special Amazon Alexa collars in which the first two were bark activated while Angel Bunny's was tailor made to be motion sensored. Arthur, Apple Jack and Fluttershy were out somewhere while Combo Breaker, Spike and Discord petsit the animals. Suddenly, Pal and Winona barked in unison while wagging their tails. Alexa spoke through the collars alerting the three boys.

Alexa: Ordering dog food.

Pal and Winona: Bark! Bark! Bark!

Alexa: Ordering dog food. Ordering dog food. Ordering dog food.

Combo: You mutts can bark all you want but I'm not buying anymore dog food.

Alexa: Ordering carrots. Ordering salads. Ordering radishes.

Spike: Huh?

Dicord: What's Angel doing? Drop that order, rabbit!

Bark! Bark!

Alexa: Ordering sausages. Ordering steaks. Ordering gravy. Ordering cucumbers.

Angel motioned for more vegetables while Pal and Winona barked for more stuff. The three men saw the order list on their TV screen displaying Apple Jack's name for all the items. Combo narrowed his eyes glaring at the animals.

Combo: Hey, you fleabags! You better cancel that order!

Winona: RUUUUFFF!

Boys: Oh no!

Angel, Pal and Winona smiled mischievously as the voice on the TV said the dreadful words.

Alexa: Order purchased.

Boys: NOOOOOOOOO!

Moments Later-

Apple Jack: YOU GUYS ORDERED ALL THIS CRAP WITH MY CREDIT CARD?!

Spike: We didn't do it, AJ. The animals did it with their collars.

Discord: Yeah. It's their fault. We told them to stop.

Combo: They refused to listen. And now look at all the crap we have to deal with.

Arthur: Wow. That's a lot of food for all the animals.

Fluttershy: You guys ought to be ashamed of yourselves for spending on junk with Apple Jack's credit card.

Apple Jack: I have a good to—

Bark!

Alexa: Ordering dog treats. Ordering rabbit food.

Fluttershy: Angel Bunny!

Arthur: Pal!

Bark!

Alexa: Ordering dog biscuits.

Apple Jack: Bad girl, Winona! Y'all varmints cancel that order right now!

Combo: Oh no! Not on my credit card!

Bark!

Alexa: Ordering confirmed.

Combo: Noooooo!

-Amazon HQ-

Amazon Rep: I told you Alexa collars are a bad idea.

Rep 2: Relax. Everyone loves them.

Rep 1: No they don't. It's lousy and I don't like it.

Rep 2: You're no fun.

-Back with Apple Jack and Co.-

The animals looked at a grumpy Combo and Apple Jack while Fluttershy and Arthur had a stern look at Angel and Pal. Winona panted at Apple Jack and Combo as the Amazon logo displayed on the screen.

Combo: Remind me to throw away the damn collars off that mutt. OWWW!

Apple Jack: Watch it, buster.

The collie smiled as her master bonked the Breakers Club member on the head as the Amazon logo showed the subtitles, Official Sponsor of FFW.

====Back to program====

===Bobby Lashley's Theme=====

Rom: We're back on Friday Night Riot on TBS as Harold and Susumu Hori are out in the ring ready for battle as Susumu's squadmates are prohibited from ringside. Also I'm glad that the barriers and the arena floor was fixed and cleaned up from the carnage you've seen earlier.

Jiraiya: Susumu and Harold looks like they're playing no games as the contendership is on the line for the Total Drama camper.

Rom: Oh no! They begin the fight with a brawl!

And so, the two combatants start the match off with a fistfight in the center of the ring. They went back and forth until Harold does a Hurracanrana to the driller. He then knee stomps on him followed by a rollup pin but Susumu quickly kicks out. Susumu recovers to his feet and grabs the camper delivering a Hammerlock DDT crashing him to the mat flat on his face. He then does an elbow drop two times before stomping as the ref counted to 10 but the driller stopped at 6 and resets the count by stomping again. Harold quickly rolls away and gets to his feet and decks Susumu in the jaw hard followed by a side headlock bulldog to crash him to the mat. He then does a double axehandle once Susumu gets up. Harold then stands Susumu up and tries to whip him to the other side of the ropes but the driller reverses and whips the camper to the other side of the ring. The driller runs at Harold and does a belly to back suplex crashing the camper to the mat hard on his back. He covers Harold but the camper kicks out at 2. As soon as Harold gets up, he delivered a clothesline to the driller followed by a Boston Crab on his leg but after a few seconds did Susumu escape the hold by thrashing away and kick at Harold's skull. The driller then jumps in the air and body slams the camper followed by a running Senton to add insult to injury. He then whips Harold to the turnbuckle and rams into him. Both men fistfight at the corner until Susumu forearms the camper against the turnbuckle. The driller picked up Harold by the legs and slammed him back down. He repeated a second time until the camper groaned in pain. The camper groaned but stands back up and does a side slam to Susumu followed by a scoop slam. He then dropkicks Susumu and pins him only for the driller to pin him only for Susumu to kick out. The camper and the driller took the fight to the ground as they pummel each other until Harold does a Guillotine Chokehold on the driller as the latter yelled in pain and anger. Susumu gnasged his teeth as the hold intensified but after 20 seconds did Susumu escape. The driller winced as his neck hurts but shook it off by giving the camper the vicious boot to the skull. As Harold lay groaning, the driller picks up Harold and delivers a Drill Driver to the camper viciously and pins him for the win. However, Susumu was coming up short as Harold kicked out barely with the crowd chanting his name. Susumu angrily grew frustrated as he tried to kick at the camper but misses the mark. Harold charged at Susumu with a spear followed by a splash from the top rope. He then applied the Sharpshooter onto the driller and the latter yelled in pain as the hold intensified. After a few seconds later, the hold was too much for Susumu but the driller angrily thrashes and escapes. The driller drew out his drill and swings at Harold but the camper dodges and stands back up. The camper then does a spinebuster onto the driller and pins him for the win.

1,2—Dig Dug interferes

The bell rung signaling a disqualification in Harold's favor as the digger beats him over the skull with the shovel. Susumu gets up and he and Dig Dug pummels Harold in the face with Ana and Puchi smirking. The crowd booed harshly at the cruelty displayed.

Rom: Why is Dig Dug and his crew here? They are not supposed to be here at all!

Jiraiya: Dig Dug and the Namco World Order don't give a damn about that, Rommy. They say that FFW is their turf and everyone here better know and recognize that.

Rom: Are you serious? Pac-Man's gang had caused trouble and raised hell with an iron fist. No pun intended for Namco since Tekken is Iron Fist in Japanese.

Jiraiya: Way to bore the crowd with your logic. They want to see chaos and violence not trivia!

Rom: Oh come on, Jiraiya! Those troublemakers are giving viewers out there something to watch as is. Oh no! A drill shot to the skull of Harold by Susumu! Wait a minute. Pikev is out here to fight off the Namco World Order to save Harold!

As soon as Pikev ran in the ring, the mouse Pokemon skull bashes Dig Dug and Susumu Hori to the ground. He then grabs Anna and throws her over the ropes followed by Puchi to join her. Pikev gives Susumu the Pikalades as the driller yelled in anger and pain. The camper wakes up and assists Pikev by brawling with Dig Dug and the chaos lasted for a few minutes until Luna on the Gigatron stopped the fight.

Luna: So you three of the NWO disobeyed an order, huh? How about I make this difficult for you, Susumu and Dig Dug. Respectively, Pikev is included in the Open Championship along with Harold at Extreme Jam and Arthur Read and Tank for the Television Championship. I will make your chances difficult to defend the belts.

The crowd cheered but Dig Dug and Susumu Hori wasn't having it.

Dig Dug: That's a lot of bullshit, lady! You don't run FFW, we do! And this nerdy ass busta and that fatass Pikachu here won't do a damn thing including you, Luna!

,Susumu: Luna, we rule the FFW and we run this shit! So take your bossy self somewhere else and find somebody who could really hang with the King!

Luna: Save your sob stories, you two! If that interference hadn't happened then we wouldn't be in this situation. Now my decision is final!

Yhe crowd cheered as the Gigatron displayed back to the FFW Riot logo as Dig Dug, Susumu and the other two drillers stare down Harold and Pikev to close out the show.

Rom: Well ladies and gentlemen, we had a wild premiere of Friday Night Riot as Harold is in the Championship for the Open belt along wih Pikev of Pika Day. Dig Dug got a double whammy for Arthur Read and Tank are in the Fatal 4-way Television Championship with Hayate at Extreme Jam.

Jiraiya: Raleigh fans had an awesome time here on Riot. Carnage and catfights were off the chain as my Icha Icha books will be a good hit.

Rom: What am I going to do with you? Anyway, catch Monday Night Battleground on TNT as we head to the Dead Or Alive World Tournament Arena where the DOA Squad get a hearty welcome. So long from Raleigh, NC as we say goodbye everyone.

The camera shows the glaring parties stare down as the screen fades with the FFW and Turner Sports logos appear.

AN: Phew. Friday Night Riot is done and I will work on Monday Night Battleground Week 10 as we buildup on Extreme Jam. Thank you guysfor reviewing an reading FFW. As always, Nincub out.


	24. Monday Night Battleground: Week 10

Aa aa

Hello, everyone. It's time for week 10 of Monday Night Battleground as the buildup to the most extreme party of the year Extreme Jam continues as the show moves to the DOA Tournament Arena in celebration of Dead or Alive 6 coming out. Without further delays, time for the infamous warning. I do not own anything in this fic.

WARNING: This show contains mature content not suitable for children and those offended by the material. Viewer discretion is advised. Do not attempt the stunts seen on this show. YOU WILL DIE! FFW and Turner Broadcasting are not responsible for any injuries or death from imitating fans.

Monday Night Battleground: Week 10

Theme: Enemies by Shinedown

The show starts with the pyros going off in the DOA Arena as the sold out fans cheered on the Freedom Survivor cruise ship that houses the arena. As soon as the theme song died down, Ryu Hayabusa's theme played with the crowd giving him a pop.

=====Booker T's Theme=====

The whole DOA Squad came out to open the show with the fans popping for the famous stable of FFW. As soon as the group entered the ring, the green ninja was given a mic to start the promo.

Hayabusa: What's up, FFW Army? Can y'all dig it?

Yhe crowd popped some more as the DOA Squad smirked at the response as the leader continued.

Hayabusa: It's great to be back on the Freedom Survivor to kick some ass as usual. And speaking of asses, there is one yellow ass that needs kickin if you get what I'm sayin'.

The crowd knew who the "yellow ass" is as they boo saying Pac-Man sucks dick. The ninja chuckled and continued.

Hayabusa: Y'all on the money there as that bastard issued a Devil's Play match for that World title on his smug ass. I got news for him. Sure I got blasted down at the Barbed Wire Massacre but I will show up and throw down up in this bitch for that Universal title and I will challenge for it in the most dangerous match ever. Now can he dig that?

The crowd said no and the ninja agreed with the fans as he continued on.

Hayabusa: Too ad he ain't out here to join this roast session I'm giving his ass.

=====NWO Theme======

The crowd booed when the ghost eater came down the ramp wearing the Universal Championship around his waist. He narrowed his eyes at the ninja and the music died down.

Pac-Man: You think you are so fucking original talking tough about me? Well let me tell you and your band of misfits, brother!

Hayabusa: And what could that be then, huh? You come down here crying and moaning when you should be happy you got the damn title that should be off your ass in the first place!

Pac-Man: You and your band of misfits will never measure on my level and the Namco World Order's level! I gotta say that you got the nuts to still take me on and that goes for that little shit Naruto also. But at Extreme Jam, it will be the similar situation but I'll go balls to the fucking wall with another match fitting for the Jam! The Devil's Play match!

The crowd gasped at this announcement as thee once existed DCCW came up with that match with the ring canvas made up of wood littered with hot stones, scorpions, snakes and in FFW's iteration, Asian Giant Hornets in controlled chambers. Ryu wasn't fazed for he'd been through worse.

Hayabusa: You can throw all these stipulations all you want but I'd been through much worse than that stipulation! I'll be glad to kick your round ass at Station Square once again for that title! Now can you dig that?

The crowd cheered as Pac-Man smugly made remarks at the ninja making their match official.

Pac-Man: You can talk all that diplomacy crap all you want, brother! At the end of our little game at Station Square, the Namcomaniacs will know who will run wild and it's obviously not you or that Uzumaki shithead! Looking forward to see you there, brother!

Hayabusa: Gladly, man. No hot stones, scorpions, snakes and hornets will stop me from beating your ass and Naruto's for that belt! Can you dig that, sucka?

The ninja and the ghost eater glared face to face as the rest of the DOA Squad stood behind their leader as the Booker T music played. The commentators opened up the broadcast to Battleground.

Ren: WELLLCOOOMME, FUCKBUDDIES! To another edition of Battleground in this sold out DOA arena on this lovely cruise ship full of fine broads, beer and good ol' fighting! Take it from here, Fish Dicks.

Perch: No need to introduce it now you've took your spin on it. Anyway, you all heard that Pac-Man issued a stipulation for Extreme Jam dubbed Devil's Play and later in the show we'll have Mermaidman and Dr. Eggman on screen with Ulala to talk about the history of the brutal match.

Mutton: But first, Reiko Nagase and Tricia in a singles match for the chance to face Zelda in the Bantamweight Championship at Extreme Jam followed by Marth and Roy vs. Yogi and Boo-Boo to fill the second spot for the six team Gauntlet for the FFW World Tag Championship. But first, let's hear from Arthur Read on his thoughts about the Television Championship against Hayate, Tank and Dig Dug.

=====Press Area=====

Wyatt is with the PBS Star Arthur Read as he crossed his arms. The coffee lover started the interview with the aardvark.

Wyatt: We are here with one of the contenders for the Television Championship, Arthur Read. As the weeks draw closer to Extreme Jam, what comes to your mind facing three of your opponents?

Arthur: You know what I think about the match, Wyatt? Let's be real here. The TV title here is a joke with a video game character as it's champion! The title needs to be around the waist of somebody who's been on television and only that! Those three men aren't television characters and worst of all, you have a digging buffoon as your champion tarnishing the title by the second! I swear that the title will be represented by none other than yours truly and I will carry the XCW and FFW TV belts once I'm done putting that arcade has-been in his place! Not to mention a ninja and a underground street fighting thug of the Dragon House Mafia will realize it also!

Wyatt: I see. Is there anything you want to say to the FFW Army?

Arthur: Yes I do. The FFW Army will be glad to see a TV star as the rightful champ who has good morals in which my show is centered on. The title doesn't need to be around the waist of a digging has been popping innocent creatures with his shovel and pump, a ninja who stars in a M rated game and a underground scrapping thug. That's all I've got to say.

The aardvark smirked as the interview came to a close.

======Rhythm Shift======

The crowd cheered/boo as the Ridge Racer star came down the ramp in her car and got out the vehicle posing for the crowd.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Ridge State, Reiko Nagase!

Perch: The Breakers Club has a chance here tonight fpr a chance of championship gold. If Reiko wins, it will happen.

Ren: The Breakers Club are a shoe in for a chance at gold. I bet money on Reiko winning.

Mutton: I hope you're not gambling for real.

Ren: You eeediot! Of course I am! This racing broad is going to make me rich! And it feels good when my pockets are fat!

Perch: For the last time, this isn't a gambling ring!

The racer entered the ring posing for the fans until the lights dimmed.

=====Bow Down by Beyonce=====

The crowd booed as Tricia came down the ramp passing the car scoffing at the fans as she walked to the ring glaring at Reiko.

Vinyl: And from Canada, Tricia!

Mutton: This girl has been nothing but trouble. The Clique From Hell doesn't deserve a title shot.

Perch: I agree. Tricia has been a spoiled girl and her actions with Caitlin at the Galleria Mall proves this case.

Ren: I feel you. That broad needs to lose at all costs.

Perch: You're only cosigning because you want Reiko to make you rich.

Ren: Exactly.

As soon as Tricia entered the ring, the fight starts with both ladies trading kicks at each other. Reiko delivered a Dragon Screw and covers Tricia but the latter kicks out. Tricia quickly gets up and clotheslines Reiko to the mat followed by a dropkick and pins the racer only for a kickout to happen. Reiko bounced off the ropes and goes a Running DDT to the rich girl followed by a split leg moonsault from the second rope. The racer covers Tricia but a kickout issued by the rich girl saved the match. Tricia stands up and chops Reiko in the face followed by a kick to the gut. She then does a sidewalk slam to the racer as the latter gets up and does an armdrag takedown as both girls exchanged takedowns until the rich girl dropkicks Reiko to the canvas. Tricia then jumped from the third rope attempting a crossbody block only for Reiko to put her knees up. The racer then rolls Tricia up for the win but the latter kicks out. The two girls stood up and went into fisticuffs trading punches and slaps until they took the fight outside. They fought in front of the car punching at each other until Tricia whips Reiko into the grill of the vehicle and wailed on her with slaps across the face until Reiko counters with a punch to the face of Tricia. The racer whips her to the steel post and rams the rich girl against the post. Tricia gets out of a stun and kicks Reiko in the stomach followed by an Atomic Drop. Reiko quickly gets up and slams Tricia against the apron and does it again busting the rich girl open. Both girls continued to brawl heading to the East side of the barricades as Reiko counters a punch and whips Tricia against the steel steps banging her back against them. Reiko grabbed Tricia and does a DDT onto the steps as the rich girl held her head in pain. Tricia then quickly dodged Reiko's charging spear as the racer falls into the steps wincing in pain on the floor. Tricia then takes the opportunity to beat up the racer with a kendo stick across the back three times before throwing it to the side. She stands the racer up and does a slam against the apron busting the racer open in the process and whips her back in the ring. Once back in the ring, Tricia then does a springboard elbow drop to the racer and covers her for the win but a near fall happened when Reiko kicked out frustrating her. Reiko gets up and does the Ridgefacer slamming the spoiled girl hard on the mat pinning her for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as the winner of the match goes to Extreme Jam in the Bantamweight Championship. Before the announcer can get a chance to say something, DW out of nowhere beats Reiko with a baseball bat after jumping down from the rafters. She tackled the racer to the ground and mugged her before spotting a pair of keys. DW snatches them and went for the car and steals it much to the crowd's anger and Reiko's too. The crazed aardvark cuts on the car and sped off to get revenge on Pal.

Mutton: Somebody stop her! She's stealing a vehicle!

Perch: That's grand theft auto! DW must be stopped right now! Where is she going?

Ren: She's going to raise hell, baby!

Perch: Are you insane? She's going to destroy the cruise ship and run over somebody!

The camera goes to the chaos as Pal spotted the car driven by DW cackling out the window as people took cover as property on the ship was plowed over. Pal ran for his life as he tried to look for Arthur before the car could kill him. The car sped through the backstage area nearly hitting Nyotengu as the bird lady angrily yelled at the aardvark. When Reiko finally caught up to the ruckus, the tengu pointed in the direction the car and Pal were heading as the racer rushed ahead.

DW: Come back here, mutt! You broke my Crazy Bus CD and now I'll break you to pieces!

The aardvark cackled as the car nearly struck the dog but thankfully a buffer stopped the car as the vehicle's front end got totaled on impact. Arthur gasped as his dog leapt in his arms frightened as DW came out of Reiko's car with a bat to beat the dog. Arthur angrily got in his sister's face heated.

Arthur: What the fuck is wrong with you?! You nearly killed Pal and stole somebody's car wrecking the place!

DW: Who the hell cares! You're stupid dog wrecked my precious CD!

Arthur: I don't care about your precious CD! That's fucked up for trying to kill Pal over it! You played that annoying song on the tour bus and everyone's sick of it!

DW: Fuck you and Pal! Time to drown Pal and bash him in the head!

Reiko: The hell you will! Uou totaled my car attempting to murder an innocent dog over a stupid CD! I oughta beat your ass right now! You owe me a new car!

DW: I'm not giving you shit! Fuck you!

Reiko angrily tackles DW to the ground and both girls scuffled for a couple minutes until law enforcement arriced along with an angry Helena Douglas. The officers handcuffed DW and Reiko so the latter can calm down. Arthur and the two girls were taken to Helena's office where Celestia is also present with Mr. N on screen.

=====Helena's Office====

Helena: You've destroyed much of the property on my ship and nearly ran over people to harm an innocent dog with Reiko's vehicle! And that's another thing you did wrong being grand theft auto!

DW: I don't give a fuck what you have to say! I have a reason to do what I did!

Reiko: Bullshit! How about I continue having your jaws wired shut! Namco will have my ass for what you did! That's a company car! How the hell am I supposed to explain it to the hireups that a psychotic bitch not raised right by her parents stole my car and wrecked it on a cruise ship?!  
DW: Cry me a river.

Arthur: You've crossed the line with that stunt you've pulled! Now Pal is scared to even get near you! Mom and Dad screwed up not disciplining you properly like they should've years ago!

DW: Screw you!

Celestia: DW, you've been given a fair warning by Barker not to do stupid and dangerous things like this! As of tonight, you're going to be placed somewhere for the time being since the ship is sailing.

Helena: Guards, take DW to the brig in the basement until the show is over.

Cops: Roger.

Mr. N: Hold on a second before you place DW in the brig. DW, you've raised hell on Ground Zero and terrorized the main roster but this has really crossed the line! There will be strict consequences. We'll discuss it after rge show is over. For now, you are staying in the brig.

DW: That's bullshit!

Celestia: You brought that on yourself. Now go in the brig while a proper punishment is settled.

The guards hauled the angry aardvark away as Reiko, Arthur and a shook Pal looked at the Twisted Sister in disgust.

=====Bushwhackers Theme=====

The crowd cheered for the Hanna-Barbera mascots as they went down the rampway greeting fans.

Vinyl: The following is a tag team match! From Jellystone, Yogi and Boo-Boo!

Mutton: These two are a shoe in for the FFW Hall of Fame as they did fantastic in tag championships and singles runs with the Hanna-Barbera All-Stars with Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound and Quick Draw McGraw.

Perch: Indeed they are, Mutton. Yogi and Boo-Boo are here tonight to extend their resume by punching their ticket to face King and Marduk for their tag titles.

Ren: Those bozos are too busy chasing pickanick baskets for a another tag belt! They should go back to catering in the back like Bio Rex is doing right now.

Mutton: How rude. Those two bears accomplished a lot in FFW, WWE and a few others.

Ren: It's the truth and you know it.

The two bears entered the ring and posed in the center waving to the crowd until the lights dimmed.

=======The Good Bros. Theme====

The crowd cheered as the two Fire Emblem characters came down the ramp wearing the Four Swords Club shirts as they head for the ramp.

Vinyl: And from Altea, Marth and Roy!

Ren: What the hell is that blue haired weirdo and his lover doing here? Shouldn't they be at catering with Bio Rex too?

Mutton: Ren, quit being a dick. Those two had matches at the Fire Emblem Wrestling Sanctum.

Ren: The hell is that?

Perch: It's a wrestling company composed of characters from the Fire Emblem series and Marth, Ike and Roy of the FSC in FFW are a part of that promotion. They've dominated the promotion and they are coming here with a purpose to make it in the tag team circuit in FFW.

Ren: So you eediots tell me that these clowns out there are one of the other clowns in the Fire Emblem Sanctum? That's just fucking great. By the time Extreme Jam arrives, King and Marduk would've eaten them alive.

Perch: Ren, you really are a dick.

Ren: And proud of it too, Fish Dicks!

Perch and Mutton facepalmed as the match begins with Marth and Yogi in the ring while their partners outside the apron. Marth chops at Yogi while the bear counters with a chop to the prince's face followed by a back suplex. The bear covers Marth but the prince kicks out saving the match. Marth grabs Yogi by the arm and does an arm drag takedown followed by a missile dropkick from the second rope. He covers Yogi for the win only for Boo-Boo to break it up. Marth and Yogi catches themselves in a tieup until the latter does a waistlock and unleashed a body slam to the prince before making a hot ttag to Boo-Boo. The small bear runs in and makes a Senton onto Marth followed by a pin attempt until Roy breaks it up. Boo-Boo and Roy traded chops at each other until the latter does a Chicken Wing slam onto the little bear followed by a knee driver. Marth whips Yogi to th ropes and does a running bulldog to the larger bear. The bluenet spotted Boo-Boo unleashing a crossbody block to Roy and pins him. The prince hurries up and breaks up the pin saving his partner. Boo-Boo went after Marth with kicks and chops as Yogi tries to come to his buddy's aid but Roy superkicks him to the canvas. Little did the four know was that King and Marduk were seldomly spotted in the floor seating area watching the match. Roy stands Yogi up but the bear rakes him in the face followed by a gutwrench suplex. Boo-Boo flipped over Marth and does a Hurracanrana. He runs at the ropes and comes back with a leg drop. Yogi and Boo-Boo spots Roy charging after them but was met with a double neckbreaker by the bear duo. Yogi covers Roy but the prince Marth breaks it up afterwards saving the match.. The two swordsmen got up to heir feet and fought with the legendary bears as fists were flying with the crowd going crazy. A couple minutes of fistfighting, Marth spears Yogi in the face while Roy knees Boo-Boo in the gut and tackles him applying the Red Lion Claw (Mandible Claw) onto the little bear. Boo-B grunted in pain as the hold intensifies while Yogi suffered a knee stomp by Marth. Marth covers Yogi for the win but the large bear kicks out and tries to save his buddy. However, Boo-Boo elbows Roy in the head weakening the hold until Yogi elbow drops the general swordsman releasing the hold but the damage was done. Boo-Boo held his sides grunting in pain from the submission but the fight wasn't over yet. Marth and Roy tussled with Yogi and Boo-Boo until the bluenet unleashed a Dancing Blade (Sling Blade) onto Yogi and pin him for the win. However, Yogi had some gas left in the tank for he kicked out shocking the fans and Marth. Boo-Boo ax handles the prince to the canvas and he and Yogi picks up Marth delivering the 3D but the prince also had some fight left for he wriggles out of the hold but the grip was reapplied by the duo. Roy stood to his feet and spears Yogi to the mat dropping Marth in the process. The bluenet and his partner got a good reaction from the fans as they superkicked the bears to the mat and covers them for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as the second slot was filled by the two Four Swords Club members. Yogi and Boo-Boo rolled out the ring and showed some respect but the ambush ensues when King and Marduk jumped over the barricades and whacks them with their tag belts. The crowd booed as the two Tekken wrestlers jumped over the ring beating up the FSC members.

Ren: That's what I love to see! The real deal in the business!

Mutton: Why is King and Marduk attacking Marth and Roy? Yogi and Boo-Boo didn't see that coming!

Perch: Those two brutes are sore winners! Somebody do something about those two!

Ren: That's what the four eediots get for wanting to challenge those formidable hombres!

Mutton: That's not how champion is supposed to acft!

Perch: Oh no! Brad Wong and Eliot are out here to duke it out with the champs and Ike and Link to the rescue!

The four other men came out here to fight the two brutes as a riot ensued with Brad pulling out a steel chair beating Marduk across thee face with the chair angering the brute while Ike, Link and Eliot fight King but the luchador spears the trio to the mat scrapping them. The brawl ensued further as the home crowd rooted for Brad Wong and Eliot tussling with the tag champs while Ike and Link checked on their teammates. Yogi and Boo-Boo ran off to the catering or in this case limping. The security came afterwards and splits the DOA and Iron Fist fighters apart as they are escorted into the backstage area.

Mutton: This is ridiculous! But the security managed to kick them out. Coming up is the promo battle between Twilight and Joan Jackman leading to their match at Extreme Jam followed by a contender's match for the Intercontinental Championship between The Han and Kiba Inuzuka then we have a qualifier between Katherine McBride and Princess Morebucks for the shot at Fluttershy's TV title at the Jam. See you then.

=======Backstage Brawl=====

A 24/7s rule was enforced between Nyotengu, Rainbow Dash and Eva as the trio fought in the parking lot as the angry camper swings her barbells at Rainbow Dash but the latter dodges it and kicks the weights off of Eva's hands. The weights fell to the ground and RD went after the tengu with a kick exchange. While the two kick at each other, Eva picked up her weights and bashes RD in the back with them making the loyalty bearer reel some to the ground wincing in pain. Eva and Nyotengu brawled near the semi truck as the camper throws the tengu against the trailer and stomped few times. RD manages to ignore the barbell shot and grabs a baseball bat whacking Eva across the skull with it busting her open. She then hits the tengu in the stomach with the bat followed by an ensoguri. RD pins the tengu for the win but Nyotengu kicks out. The two then brawled near the production truck scaring the workers inside it. Nyotengu threw a right hook at Rainbow connecting to her jaw while the latter threw haymakers. Eva held her head in anger and pain but tackles both brawling girls against the side of the truck spooking the workers. The annoyed worker got out the truck as he foolishly approached a pisssed off Eva and the camper picks him up and throws him against the back of Ganondorf and Akuma's hearse busting his teeth open. RD bulldogs Eva followed by a dropkick by the tengu and RD manged to unleash a German suplex to the tengu. The rainbow haired girl pins her for the win as the ref ran over to count.

1,2,3. Match over.

The rainbow haired girl smirked as she took the belt off of an angry tengu running off with it. Eva was laying on the ground pissed as the belt was out of her grasp again.

Vinyl: Here is your new Women's Hardcore Champion, Rainbow Dash!

The loyalty bearer ran off to the Elements locker room passing Twilight Sparkle ignoring her as she focused on avoiding a pissed off tengu.

=======Charlotte Flair Theme=====

After walking past her friend Rainbow, the Slamazon champion entered the ring with a mic addressing to the FFW Army.

Twilight: As you all can see, last week was nothing shocking. Francine Ranquist and her advocate thought they could barge up here and take me on. They were wrong and had to brawl in a battle royal. And you know what gets me peeved? The fact that Joan and Francine got the nerve to feed lies to all of you that Celestia is playing favorites.

The crowd booed at this as Twilight continued.

Twilight: I know you guys are sick of it and so am I. And even though I'm facing Francine in the Extreme Steel Cage at Station Square, I'm going to do what I do best and that's defend this title with prestige! Whenever I represent this belt week after week, the crowd and the superstars witness the title meaning something. I've fought through worst conditions than Joan's client from fighting wyverns, manticores, a tyrannical Queen Chrysalis and other things myself and my friends overcame. And this is no different.

The crowd cheered as the Elements leader proudly stood tall but Jackman, Francine and Sabrewulf came down the ramp with the fans booing at them with the Awesome Kong song playing. Twilight narrowed her eyes as the three entered the ring. Joan spoke through the mic in a smug.

Joan: So you think you can beat my advocate and friend here? You're sadly mistaken!

Twilight: And how's that a mistake? You three got nerve to show up here and make a fool of yourselves.

Joan: On the contrary, it is you that is making a fool of yourself. You should've paid attention to the battle royal match last week when Francine sent a message just for you. She passed the test your mentor threw at her but Francine Ranquist showed Celestia being high and mighty that she is the Brute Fatale for a reason. What that match did was fuel her hunger even more to face you in that cage in front of thousands in attendance tearing you apart while having fun doing so and taking the belt off your broken waist!

Twilight: I've watched that battle royal match, Joan! I'm not in the least scared of you or Francine! And this egghead in front of you is not afraid to kick your ass, Francine! I'll do whatever it takes to win even if it means getting cut up by the razor bladed walls of the cage to do so!

Sabrewulf: GRRRR! GRR! AROOOOOOO!

Twilight: And this doesn't even concern you, Sabrewulf!

Joan: Actually, it does for he is also my client and friend. He wants this team to win. For if Francine wins, we as a team wins with her. The Elements of Harmony will be without the highest prize in the women's division. And Sabrewulf is vying for an Open Championship opportunity. Hopefully, tonight will be his chance or Friday Night Riot's. But for you, I'd be worried about the one next to him willing to face you. I'd like to thank Celestia for giving Francine Ranquist the motivation to become the REIGINING, DEFENDING UNDISPUTED SLAMAZIN CHAMOUIN FRAAAANCIIINE RAAAAANQUIIIIST!

The crowd booed as Francine slowly walks up to Twilight Sparkle menacingly and did the Suplex City followed an F5 to add salt to the wound as Sabrewulf howled happily for his teammate. Francine spoke through the mic in Twilight's ear in a menacing tone.

Francine: New Slam City, bitch!

The three smirked or in Sabrewulf's case showing his smiling fangs as thy left the ring with Twilight struggling to get up glaring at the three.

Mutton: The rivalry builds more momentum towards Extreme Jam as the Slamazon Championship is on the line between the Brue Fatale and the Egghead.

Ren: I say Francine deserves the chance at that title. I swear that nerdy broad has her turn long enough! I can't wait for that day to come!

Perch: No thanks. But the day is closing in on us as the minutes tick away.

Mutton: Coming up is Kiba Inuzuka vs. The Han fighting for a title shot against Sonic in his hometown followed by Katherine McBride and Morebucks. And later, the debut of Sayuri and Mameha vs. Hatsumomo and Pumpkin in tag action. See you then.

=====Press Area========

The press area shows Ryu Hayabusa and Naruto facing each othe as their match is in the main event tonight. Maud Pie conducted the interview as the green ninja spoke first after the questin.

Maud: With your match against Naruto tonight, are you confident that the monmentum will go to you in your home arena?

Ryu: Well, Maud. It doesn't matter of the outcome tonight. All that matters is that one of us sends a message to Pac-Bastard that the belt will have a new champion and that's going to be me!

Naruto: I like the confident attitude but if anyone is going to carry that momentum yo Station Square and leave a champ once again, it's going to be me!  
Hayabusa: Naruto, I have nothing but respect for you as a fellow ninja and wrestler. But you must understand that the rule of my village is start non, won't be none. Now can you dig that?

Naruto: Sure, pal. I can dig that but I will not back down for nobody! Not for Pac-Bastard or you. See you in the ring.

Hayabusa: Likewise. At the end of the day, I'll be the one to send the message to the Namco World Order.

The two ninjas stare face to face before the camera went elsewhere.

=====Vignette====

The camper Harold stood in front of a camera similar to the confession cam on his time in Total Drama. He meditated some before he started his honest opinion.

Harold: Ever since I've became a superstar in FFW thanks to Mr. N, my life changed for the better. I've won some matches and lost some also. I'm right now stoked for an opportunity to get my first belt in FFW and the King Of The Open Weights or should I say the Fake King of the Open Weights. He's afraid to like defend a title against somebody like me. And his old man dares to call me a busta whatever that word means anyway. All that matters in the end is that Susumu's old man did me a favor to get shot at a title that's rightfully going to be in the right hands and you're looking at him. Susumu and Pikev, I'm coming for ya. Hopefully that belt is nice and comfy oncde I come out a champ. Yes!

THUD!

Harold: Gosh!

The camper clumsily falls to the floor after showing off for the camera as it goes somewhere else.

======Dogs Out by DMX=====  
The crowd had mixed reactions as the Inuzuka behaved like a dog down the ramp in a manner DMX would.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Konoha, Japan. Kiba Inuzuka!

Ren: The dog is off the chain right now, eediots!

Perch: Aren't you a dog?  
Ren: What are you trying to say, Fish Dicks? Anyway, Kiba's going to be top dog but aimimg for his opponent to win since I've betted.

Mutton: Did you bet again? Never mind. NI don't even want to know about that.

Perch: Kiba's rough approach to fighting will come handy if he wishes to get the title shot with Sonic. Hopefully his bite is worse as his bark.

As soon as Kiba's done barking like DMX, he enters the ring posing and pisses on the apron grossing the crowd. The lights dimmed as the familiar voice boomed over speakers.

Gohan: Do you smell what The Han is cookin?

=====The Rock Theme======

The crowd booed as the ex-sShonen Star member came down the rampway smirking as Kiba did the DMX like growl.

Vinyl: And from West City, The Han!

Mutton: That boy is now an arrogant and cocky son of a bitch! This guy thinks he'd made things happen when obviously he didn't.

Ren: Goku didn't do shit! It was Gohan who did the shit right and the Shonen Stars held him back. So I'm glad he's starting out as his own man.

Perch: Absolutely not! That kid disrespects the faction his father built and thinks he's the snail's meow! It's sickening!

The Saiyan entered the ring and the two brawled without giving a thought in the middle of the ring. The dog ninja does a powerbomb to The Han and pins him but the Saiyan kicks out. The Han gets up and does a running elbow smash to Kiba in the face followed by a butterfly suplex. Kiba gets to his feet and charges at the cocky Saiyan delivering a bulldog sending him down on the mat. Kiba then punches at Gohan's face while yelling at him.

Kiba: That's right, dawg! You didn't do shit on your own dawg! Stop acting like a bitch, dawg!

The dog ninja kept pounding his fists at Gohan's face until the Saiyan countered with a right cross and reversed the position pummeling away at Kiba's face. The two men got back to their feet bloodied up and took the fight outside.. Gohan and Kiba fistfight near the South barricades connecting strikes at each other until Kiba whips the Saiyan against the steel post. The dog ninja tried to bash Gohan's arm against the pole but the latter reversed and slammed Kiba on the metal pole. Gohan then punched Kiba in the jaw and does a back suplex before he pulled out a chair from the apron. He yelled out to the camera in front of him raising the chair over his head.

Gohan: The Han hopes you are watching this, Sonic! This is going to happen to you the same way I'm going to do to this DMX wannabe!

As soon as he said this, he whacks Kiba across the skull with the chair as the crowd booed. Gohan beats Kiba with the weapon some more on the ribs before the dog ninja acted ferocious like a wounded pitbull springing tto his feet brawling with the cocky Saiyan as the crowd went nuts. Kiba and Gohan went to the East side barricades tussling until Kiba slammed Gohan with a DDT against the apron. The Saiyan elbows Kiba in the jaw and did the same to his former stablemate. Gohan whips Kiba back in the ring and the dog ninja stood back up slowly growling at the Saiyan. Gohan unleashed the Saiyan's Elbow to Kiba knocking him hard on the canvas and pins him.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd booed as Gohan smirked at his fallen former teammate and picked him up to make an example out of him to send to Sonic. The Saiyan delivered the Spirit Bomb stealing the move from his father's as the crowd booed even more. The medics carried Kiba away as the music played on the speakers.

Perch: That was unnecessary from The Han! What is wrong with him?

Mutton: The match is set as The Han will face Sonic for the Intercontinental title at Extreme Jam in a Falls Count Anywhere match.  
Ren: The Han is off to a great start without his lousy ass people from the Shonen Farts! All he needs to do is put the permanent brakes on that hedgehog!

Mutton: The Han ought to be ashamed of himself for what transpired to this point. But we got more matches on the card to do. Coming up is Sayuri and Mameha vs. Hatsumomo and Pumpkin in their debut match followed by Katherine McBride and Princess Morebucks in singles action.

Perch: Then we have another tag match to fill the third spot in the FFW Tag Championship being Brad and Eliot vs. Nyne and Cruz. Yhen the last two will be Wild Dog vs. Captain Falcon and the main event being the two contenders for the Universal Championship Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ryu Hayabusa. See you then.

===Backstage======

The angry tengu searched for Rainbow Dash who is still the WH champion right now. Nyotengu pounded the lockers in frustration unaware that the rainbow haired girl across the lockers was laughing but Apple Jack chided for her to stop.

Apple Jack: Rainbow, stop that. That woman will tear you to pieces!

RD: Like I care what Chicken Wings has to say about it. I'm 20% more bad than she is. Watch this.

Rainbow picked up a nearby paint can and throws it like Justin Verlander hitting the tengu on the noggin busting the can splattering the green paint in her face. The female tengu screamed in anger as Rainbow bursts out laughing and Apple Jack gasped in horror and glared at her foolish friend.

Apple Jack: Rainbow, what in the hay is your problem? You pissed her off even more—

Nyotengu: You're dead!

Rainbow: Look, AJ! It's a green ogre related to Shrek or is it a gargoyle?

Apple Jack: Let's get out of here!

Nyotengu: Get baaaack here!

The angry tengu chases Rainbow and Apple Jack throughout the backstage area as Eva spotted the three whizzing past her. The camper gave chase as she roared like Braun waving her barbells. They went through the catering room where Kuma, Yogi, Boo-Boo and Bio Rex are as they got out the way . Rainbow threw a nearby pie at Eva and Nyotengu hitting the latter in the face but the rage didn't slow the tengu and the camper ddown. Bio Rex and the other three males look confused as the four girls whizzed out of the catering room and went back to eating. The other Elements were in their locker room as they heard a door open with Rainbow and Apple Jack running in slamming the door shut locking it. Twilight spoke to her friends in worry.

Twilight: What's goinh on out there?  
Eva: Open thee fucking door! I'm not finished with you!

Nyotengu: You and that friend of yours is deadmeat once I get in here!

Apple Jack glared at a sheepish Rainbow Dash as the farm girl explained everything. Pinkie Pie laughed while the others narrowed their eyes.

Twilight: That was a foolish thing to do, Rainbow! Now you led two raging women to our room!  
Rainbow: Oh come on! It's not my fault Ms. Roid Rage and Chicken Wings couldn't take a joke!

Fluttershy: That doesn't give you the right to do that. Now we're going to get it for sure.

Apple Jack: I should've satched that paint can from you, Rainbow!

Pinkie: That's not fair! How come I wasn't involved?

Rarity: Pinkie! Don't get any ideas.

Without warning, Eva and Nyotengu ripped off the hinges and bursts into the locker room tearing it to pieces with the other girls screaming. Eva made a beeline for Fluttershy pushing away Pinkie and Rarity and attacks the TV champion but the latter tries her best to fight back. Nyotengu and Rainbow fought near the mirrors as Twilight and Apple Jack try to help their stubborn friend out. The tengu and RD scrapped on the floor Eva and Fluttershy threw fists at each other all the way to the west side of the room until the camper slams the pinkette against the lockers leaving a dent in them. Eva took paces back and charged like a bull aiming for Fluttershy but the latter barely gets out the way as the camper went head first into the locker doors. Pinkie was cheering enjoying the chaotic brawl while Rarity yelled in worry as their locker room was being torn all to hell. Twilight and AJ grabbed the mad tengu by the wings to pry her off Rainbow Dash but Nyotengu shook them off her back as she kept on pummeling RD. Fluttershy took her belt off her waist and beats Eva across the back with it before she does a Hammerlock DDT to the angry camper. Nyotengu picks up RD by the hair and does a hairwhip slam tossing her against the wall. Pinkie Pie picked up a spare Singapore cane from out of her locker and beats the tengu across the butt with it angering the tengu even more. The paint soaked tengu turned to Pinkie with a snarl ready to beat her up until an extension cord snaps on her ass by Rainbow Dash who got up in time. While Rainbow and Pinkie try to fight off Nyotengu, Twilight and Apple Jack was busy now assisting Fluttershy while Rarity panicked . Eva and Fluttershy fought their way near the mirrors as the camper did an elbow smash to Fluttershy's face. The camper then angrily rips off the mirrors and raises them over her head to whack Fluttershy, Twilight and Apple Jack with them. Howevver, Rarity rushes in and knocks the mirror away as they shatter to pieces. Rainbow and Pinkie wasn't so lucky for Nyotengu did the Tengu Bomb to Rainbow through a bench breaking it to shambles and yelled for a ref to come over. The ref came and counted to 3 as the angry tengu covered a dazed Rainbow.

1,2,3.

Vinyl: Here is your winner and the new Women's Hardcore Vhampion, Nyotengu!

The tengu cooled off once she got her belt back but complained about her hair and feathers covered in paint as she left for the DOA Squad room for the showers. Eva grumbled as officials escorted all the ladies out the locker room as the place looked like a warzone with mirror pieces everywhere, blood on the lockers, bench split to pieces and dented lockers. Rainbow groaned as Twilight and AJ helped he up as the whole Elements of Harmony left the room along with Eva as the sign was taped on the doorway saying Keep Out.

========Bow Down by Beyonce======  
The crowd booed as the spoiled rich girl came down the ramp scoffing at the crowd as she continued to the ramp.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Townsville, Princess Morecbucks!

Ren: We're back in this fucking arena as a catfight between these two broads determines who will face the other broad with the TV title.

Perch: Morebucks has a chance from the Clique From Hell to contend for the title at Extreme Jam if she could beat Katherine first. The Breakers already has one member earlier in contention so The Clique should have a fighting chance tonight.

Mutton: Morebucks failed many times in the past winning a championship but after a win here and at the Jam could she win her title.

Ren: I don't care who fucking wins. As long as the catfight is satisfying.

The other two men groaned at Ren's antics as the PPG wannabe enters the ring posing like a monarch until the lights dimmed with the theme music playing.

======Yo=====  
The crowd had a mixed reaction as the Bantam executive enters the arena with a serious look on her face. Morebucks scoffed at the woman disrespectfully making Katherine irritated a little.

Vinyl: And from the Stray Sheep District, Katherine McBride!

Mutton: Katherine is ready for another shot at Fluttershy's title and this match will determine this.  
Perch: Katherine has been working on her striking and aerial abilities to rival Fluttershy's. Hopefully, she can humble Morebucks in this match in order to claim that title shot at the Jam.

Ren: If you ask me, that Morebucks broad is a joke just like Curt Hawkins. They have one thing in common and this getting their asses beat on the regular basis!

Perch: Oh come on, Ren. Don't put Morebucks and Curt in the same boat. At least Hawkins doesn't act entitled and takes things right on the chin.

Ren: Whatever. I need a beer.

The match starts off with Morebucks taunting Katherine before she got the flavor punched out her mouth by the Breakers member. The two scrapped in the center of the ring connecting punches and kicks at each other. Katherine threw a left cross onto Princess in the jaw and does a sidewalk slam pin combo. Princess kicks out and quickly gets up and clotheslines Katherine to the mat before stomping away at her torso. The PPG wannabe kept on stomping on the businesswoman until the latter rolled away springing to her feet. Katherine whips Princess to the other side of the ropes and when the latter bounced back did the businesswoman unleashed a Around The World slam making Princess eat the canvas. The businesswoman ran and bounced off the ropes and did a Senton in the air connecting to the PPG wannabe. The businesswoman picks Princess up for a pumphandle slam but the latter elbows her and escapes the hold. Morebucks does a pendulum backbreaker to Katherine followed by a missile dropkkick to add salt to the wound before pinning her. Katherine kicks out saving the match as both girls fought near the turnbuckle throwing hands until Morebucks does a rock toehold sending the businesswoman flat on her back and the PPG wannabe does an elbow drop and tries for a crossbody block only for Katherine to put her knees up stunning Morebucks. Katherine quickly got to her feet and does an inverted DDT slamming Princess's face flat on the canvas. Katherine did a knee driver onto Princess before hooking the leg for the win but a kickout happened continuing the match. Katherine and Princess traded kicks to the stomach then in the head before Princess did an arm drag takedown. Katherine quickly got up and does one of her own with both ladies going back and forth with the takedowns a few times. Afterwards, Princess picks up Katherine and does a Money Bomb (Batista Bomb) and pins Katherine with a smirk. However, the crowd went nuts as Katherine kicked out at 2.75 frustrating the PPG wannabe as the fight ensued on. The businesswoman does a front mat slam to the wannabe and a crossbody from the second turnbuckle connecting to the villain but the pinfall that followed failed as Morebucks had more fight left in the tank. Princess and Katherine got into another fistfight connecting haymakers in the face and Katherine did a rope a dope move to the wannabe before doing a Falcon Arrow as Morebucks eats the canvas. Katherine tries for a frog splash but Princess rolls away with the businesswoman missing in the process. Princess taunts at the businesswoman before rolling out the ring pulling out a trashcan and enters back into the ring with it. She hits Katherine with the garbage can a couple times before doing a dropkick for measure. However, an insult from Princess struck a nerve to Katherine making her stand to her feet picking the trashcan up and bashes the PPG wannabe across the skull making her fall to the ground groaning as the crowd yelled "Holy shit!" as the businesswoman beats her over the side with it again before unleashing the Bantam Bomb (RKO) slamming Morebucks on the can denting it in the process and pins her for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as the second Breakers member enters into Extreme Jam with Princess groggily rolling out the ring holding her head.. Katherine glared at Princess and scoffed as she could care less but the ambush ensued with Catherine running at Katherine followed by Serena as they jump her as the businesswoman tries to fight back. The crowd booed harshly as the two cretins attack the businesswoman.

Oerch: Those two are at it again with ambushing the members of the Breakers Club! Somebody get them out of here!

Ren: This is better than the fights on the Jerry Springer Show! I love it when broads fight for no good reason! I'm betting on that four eyed broad out there.

Mutton: Ren, you imbecille! Katherine's getting mugged and you are acting like this is Fight Club!

Ren: Now now, Mutton. First rule of Fight Club. You never talk about Fight Vlub and Second rule, YOU NEVER EVER TAAALK ABOOOUT FIGHT CLUB, UOU EEEEEDIOT!

Perch: Not in my earholes! Geez! Wait a minute! Reiko, Maude and Sachiko to the rescue!  
Mutton: And Tallim as well.

The female Breakers members rushed in and attacked Catherine and Serena with lead pipes and fluorescent bulbs smashing them in the succubus's head busting her open and was hit across the ribs with a 2 by 4 by Talim. Katerine and Reiko did the DDT to the succubus while Maude and Sachiko mauled Serena on the canvas as yelling and screaming can be heard. The security came in and hauled the brawling girls out the arena as their yells echoed away.

Mutton: Katherine has punched her ticket to face Fluttershy for her title at the Jam but it looks like Catherine has unfinished business with Katherine.

Perch: And Serena has been in trouble with the women's division and loves to unleash hell just like DW. And speaking of DW, she's being held in the brig for trying to run over Pal with Reiko's car destroying public property in the process.

ERen: Hahahahahahaha. This is rich!

Perch: Ren, how could you laugh at something cruel as this? Pal could've been ran over by that lunatic sister of Arthur's!  
Ren: Like I give a damn, Fish Dicks! aThis boosted more ratings! Like Eric Bischoff says, "Controversy sells!". And sex sells also.

Perch: Ren, you're a real dick!

Mutton: While those two argue, DW Read has to do community service plus a probation and a fine to pay for the damages to Reiko's car and Helena's ship. Arthur and Reiko decided not to put her in prison if she fulfill the requested sentence by the law enforcement. She got her license revoked also. We have few matches now in the books as more are coming your way. We have Sayuri and Mameha vs. Hatsumomo and Pumpkin intheir debut match next followed by DOA Squad's Brad Wong and Eliot vs. DH Mafia's Nyne and Cruz in tag team action. See you then.

===Lobby======  
Apple Jack: I can't believe you, Rainbow!

Rainbow: Why are you mad at me for It was a prank for Chicken Wings. That lady's crazy!

Twilight: You threw a paint can t her and acted like it was no big deal.

Rainbow: It wasn't a big deal at all!

Apple Jack: Because of you, our locker room is torn all to hell! Again! And you lost your title as well.

Rainbow: Don't remind me! I won't be sitting for a week.

Pinkie laughing

Rainbow: It's not funny, Pinkie!

Pinkie laughed louder irritating Rainbow in the process.

Rainbow: Hey shut up!

Pinkie laughed louder until RD groaned and pounced on the party girl wrestling her until Twilight stopped them with others in the background watching. Pinkie chewed on her leg like a hyena as Rainbow dusted herself off.

Twilight: Will you knock it off?

Rainbow: But she started it?

Pinkie: Started what? Nom-nom-nom! (continues to chew on her leg and lick her wounds)

Twilight: And Pinkie, stop chewing your leg like that! This isn't the Lion King!

Pinkie: That's what I was reenacting. Duh.

AJ: Anyway, Nyotengu is not to be messed with and neither is Eva. They are heavyweights.

Fluttershy: And speaking of Eva, she's ambushed me wanting to get revenge for beating her up for attacking my Angel Bunny! If she thinks beating me up is going to solve things then she's sadly mistaken.

Suddenly, Nina Williams smirked and waltzed up to the group with the girls glaring at her. Rainbow spoke first at the blonde wanting answes.

Rainbow: What the hell do you want?! If you think you can beat up Flutters, then you got another thing coming!

Nina: Save it, Skittles. I was about to jump that little girl in front of you with that TV belt but it seems that camper and that tengu beat me to it. But the silver lining is that you all are without an HQ.

Fluttershy: What's that supposed to mean? Your plan was to ambush me for the chance to fight me?

Nina: Duh! That television belt would go great for the Namco World Order. It doesn't need to be in the hands off a little weak pathetic girl like you.

Fluttershy: Say that again, Nina? In fact, shut the hell up! If you want another fight then you got one!

Eva: Hold it, pink bitch!

Eva came to the group and Nina scoffed at the camper wearing bandages ffrpm the brawl earlier.

Nina: You came to ambush on this pipsqueak?

Eva: Cut the bullshit, blondie! If anyone is going to make an example out of her, it's going to be me! If I can't beat up that tengu for that belt then I'll go for another one!

Fluttershy: You two don't deserve this belt in my honest opinion!  
Eva: Shut the hell up, pipsqueak! Before I wire your mouth shut!

Rainbow: Sy that to her again and I'll try you the same way I've tried to do to Chicken Wings!

Eva: Give me a break! You have no room to make threats! That bird bitch laid you out and folded you like a piece of paper!

Nina: She told you, Skittles.

RD: That goes for you too, blondie! In fact, let's fight right now!

Celestia: Hold it!

Celestia came to the bickering group as she cleared her throat.

Celestia: There will be no fighting in this lobby. I have a solution for you Nina and Eva.  
Eva: That's just great. The high and mighty decides to show her face around here. I should've practiced my courtsy.

TRarity: How rude!

Twilight: You show respect for my—

Celestia: Don't worry, Twilight. I got this under control. Anyway, for you Eva and Nina, you both will be in a tag match against Kagome and Bubbles for the chance to join Katherine in a Fatal 4-Way match for Fluttershy's Women's TV title at Extreme Jam on Friday Night Riot.

Nina: Teaming up with her?

Eva: Lady, you must be out of your mind! I do not play well with others! What makes you think that pairing me with this blonde bitch is a good idea?

Nina: I oughta duke it out right now and put you in a body cast.

Celestia: If you two want a shot at the title then you are going to have to learn how to work with each other in order to do so. That's my orders!

Nina: Hmph. Fine by me if it means bringing it to the NWO. Don't think for one second that we are buddy-buddy.

Eva: I was about to tell your ass the same thing! Rhis alliance is temporariy and when we do win, you will get those hands and that applies likewise to you, pipsqueak over there!

Fluttershy, Eva and Nina glared at each other as the rest of the Elements stood behind their pink friend.

====Press Area=====  
Ulala and Aiai were with The Haan and Sonic as the interview began concerning the former going to Extreme Jam.

Ulala: We're here with Gohan—

Gohan: That's The Han to you!

Ulala: I mean, The Han as he defeated his former teammate of the Shonen Stars Kiba Inuzuka to take on the Intercontinental Champion Sonic at his hometown Station Square. So how are you feeling about striking on your own as you head to Extreme Jam?

Gohan: The Han is always ready regardless where he fights. The Han sent a message to this blue candy ass beside me as I made an example out of that DMX wannabe. And I will do the same to Sonic in a Falls Count Anywhere match and take that IC title from his blue midget ass.

Sonic: Who are you calling a midget, Gohan?

Gohan: That's The Han to you, rodent!

Sonic: Whatever, big shot! I'm sick and tired of you already being a real douchebag. I'm going to be the fighting champion in front of my hometown fans!

Gohan: The Han will beat the rings out of your ass and win the IC belt off ya! That's a better outcome in my opinion.

Aiai pointed his finger chattering att Gohan angrily but the cocky Saiyan swatted the hand away.

Gohan: Save it, buster and have a banana.

Sonic: You keep Aiai out of this, pal. You should be concerned about me and this match coming at the Jam! I'm going to burn it down trying!

Gohan: The Han doesn't even care about what you or Diddy Kong beside you has to say.

Aiai stomped his feet saying his name over and over as Gohan chuckled.

Gohan: Can someone give this kid a banana? He's not himself when he's hungry. Here have a Snickers banana flavored.

Aiai frowned as Ulala facepalmed at the Saiyan's sly antics but continued the interview.

Ulala: We're getting off track but both of you are fired up for the IC match.

Sonic: You better believe it. Sonic Heroes is representing Station Square and winning this belt and Tails getting his Cruiserweight back would be way past cool.

Aiai smiled at the hedgehog as Ulala closed he interview.

=====Memoirs Of A Geisha Main Theme===  
The crowd cheered as the good geishas came down the ramp with grace with the male fans including Stanley wolf whistling until his mom Yummy Mummy shook her head at her son wanting him to stop.

Vinyl: The following is a tag team match! From Gion, Japan, Sayuri and Mameha, The Gion Geishas!

Ren: These ladies are fine as hell! They can hang with the king anytime.

Mutton: Perch is right. You are a horndog. Anyway, this duo's debut match will showcase their talents proving to the FFW Army that they belong here. With Mameha's guidance and Sayuri's determination, they can sure win this match.

Perch: I agree, Mutton. Mr. N and Celestia saw something special in those two. Apparently they are made to be a tag team.

The pair entered the ring bowing to the crowd respectfully as the lights dimmed.

=====Black Swan Theme=====  
The crowd boos as Hatsumomo scoffed at the fans while Pumpkin glanced at her friend and rival Sayuri while coming to the ring.

Vinyl: Also from Gion, Hatsumomo and Pumpkin!  
Ren: What's up with that taller broad next to the big headed one? She looked like somebody pissed in her cereal.

Perch: That's just how Hatsumomo is. She doesn't want any other woman being better than her. It eats her ego and Sayutri is her sworn enemy.

Mutton: That is true I'm afraid. Hatsumomo has been livid ever since Mameha took Sayuri under her wing making her and herself the greatest geishas Gion has ever produced. That is why Hatsumomo is always feeling this way.

Ren: So the broad has internal ego issues? I say Hatsumomo needs to take her anger all out on those two here in FFW. She couldn't do it in her geisha house so it is fair that she settle things in the ring and let the people in Japan know about it.

Perch: I don't know if I should agree or disagree about this. Sure Hatsumomo needs to settle things in the ring but she's crafty and nasty at the end of the day. She has all that jealousy all pent up and I'm concerned for Pumpkin in the middle of all this.

Ren: Relax, eediot. Little Pumpkin will do just fine as long as she does what her boss beside her says.

As soon as Hatsumomo enter the ring, she made a chsrge to Sayuri and went in the assault with both women trading brutal punches. Pumpkin and Mameha stood outside the ring as the fight ensued until Hatsumomo delivers a Tiger Driver to Sayuri followed by a knee stomp a couple times before pinning her. Mameha breaks up the pin as Sayuri staggers to her feet and kicks Hatsumomo in the jaw. Sayuri then did a Hurracanrana to the snob followed by a crossbody from the second rope pin combo only for Hatsumomo to kick out. She spotted Pumpkin standing there and barked at her to stop the pin next time. However, Sayuri unleashed an elbow drop to the torso followed by an Atomic Drop attempt only to get reversed by a slap by Hatsumomo and unleashed a flurry of punches before doing a powerbomb to the maiko. Sayuri struggles to tag Mameha but Hatsumomo applied the Iron Claw making the maiko yell in pain as the hold lasted for 20 seconds. Sayuri winced in pain but managed to fight her way out the hold and makes the tag to Mameha The veteran geisha unleashed a Vertebreaker onto Hatsumomo followed by a Twist of Fate pin combo but Pumpkin does a running knee to Mameha saving the match. Pumpkin reluctantly elbow smashes Mameha in the face with Hatsumomo did a Tiger Driver making Mameha eat the canvas. Hatsumomo pins her only for Sayuri to knee her upside the skull breaking the pin. Hatsumomo had a sadistic smile on her face plastered looking at the babyfaces ready to maul one of them. Hatsumomo chooses to maul Mameha while Pumpkin kept Sayuri from saving her mentor. Both teams brawled in the ring as they landed haymakers left and right for a couple minutes with the crowd enjoying the debut match. The geishas decided to take the fight outside as they brawled at the North end with Hatsumomo slamming Mameha against the barricade and cackled evilly at the downed veteran geisha while Pumpkin unleashed an Atomic Legdrop to Sayuri before standing her up whistling for her nasty mentor to come over. Hatsumomo looked at Sayuri groggy and she along with Pumpkin unleashed a double team slam making Sayuri eat the apron upon contact busting her open. Hatsumomo yelled at Pumpkin to pull out the extension cords fromunder there. Once Pumpkin pulled out the ring, Hatsumomo wrapped the cord around Sayuri's neck strangling her with the crowd booing and cringed as the poor maiko gagged as the cord tightened. Mameha spotted Sayuri getting choked by the demented Hatsumomo and turned furious as she had to do something about it. Back with the two heels, Pumpkin kicked at Sayuri's stomach while Hatsumomo tightened the cord some more as Sayuri gagged louder with her face beginning to turn blue. Suddenly, the deadly torture stopped when a tire iron shot to Hatsumomo's skull connected making the snob scream holding her head as the cord dropped revealing a pissed off Mameha. The crowd cheered for the older geisha as she freed Sayuri from the extension cords and made sure she was alright. Sayuri was catching her breath staring at Pumpkin in anger while Mameha whips Hatsumomo with the extension cords like a lion tamer as Hatsumomo kept on charging at Mameha as they got near the East side barricades at the announcer's table with Ren acting a fool. Perch and Mutton facepalmed as Hatsumomo glared at the chihuahua only for Mameha to lash her face with the cords. Ren busted out laughing as Hatsumomo angrily prepares to charge at the table to beat up the snarky dog but Sayuri prevented this after kicking her soon to be former friend in the skull with a superkick by delivering a clothesline to Hatsumomo saving Ren in the process.

Ren: That's right! Get that broad whoever you re! She's so damn evil!

Sayuri looked at the chihuahua with a puzzled look before resuming the beatdown on Pumpkin and Hatsumomo as both babyfaces threw them both back in the ring. Sayuri and a staggering Hatsumomo fought near a turnbuckle while Mameha and Pumpkin traded kicks to the gut but the veteran geisha unleashed a Black Mass onto Pumpkin while Sayuri did a 630 splash after superkicking Hatsumomo to the canvas with the crowd popping for the babyfaces. Sayuri covers her nemesis for the win as the count begins.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as the exhausted babyfaces win their first match in FFW as the ref raised their hands in victory. Hatsumomo slowly rolled out the ring along with Pumpkin looking bloodied and battered as the elder geisha gave a mean look to Pumpkin as they lost the match. Meanwhile, Mameha smiled at her protégé as both women hugged it out and bowed to the popping fans.

Vinyl: Here are your winners, The Gion Legends!

Mutton: That was a wild match between the two teams riddled with emotion. Hatsumomo wanting to be the fairest of them all but failed to reach her goal as Sayuri and Mameha stood tall.

Perch: I hope Pumpkin is okay for I have bad feeling about this since Hatsumomo is a evil human being.

Ren: That I can least agree with. She eyed me like she wanted to kill me or something! Can you believe that broad?

Mutton: Apparently, you've been poking the bear by making fun of her. We almost got in the warpath because of you.

Perch: Ren, you better be lucky that Sayuri made the save or else Hatsumomo would've got it in for us.  
Ren: Like I give a flying fuck about that broad. EEEdiots, oy!

Mutton: Anyway, two more matches to go before we head to the main event. Wild Dog vs. Captain Falcon in hardcore action next followed by DOA Squad and Dragon House Mafia tag action. See you then.

======Namco World Order======

The locker room had all the Namco characters except for Wild Dog chilling until Asuka teasing at Nina working with the likes of Eva. The blonde assassin scoffed at the Japanese student's antics as the latter said something to her.

Asuka: Why did you choose to work with a jabrony like Eva? Doesn't she work alone?

Nina: KEH! No shit. Apparently, Her Higness Celestia thought it was a good idea for us to team up against Inuyasha's bitch and a Powerpuff on Friday Night Riot in order to be in the title match with the pink pipsqueak for her TV title.

Asuka: Well that's bullshit of her to do that.

Nina: Yeah. But if it's to bring that belt to us then I'll do it but I won't play buddy-buddy with her you know.

Xiaoyu: Can't you just kick her ass later tonight?

Nina: Wish I could but I can't do that. If Celestia catches me fucking up Eva then we're out of contention and those losers we're facing Fridayy will take our place. And you know what else, I was about to ambush that pipsqueak Fluttershy earlier but Eva had to ruin my pla.

Yoshimitsu: At least the Elements locker room got torn all to hell. They got no place to stay. Hahahaha!

Susumu: If you ask me, Twilight can hang with the King of Riot in this room and have a few drinks.

Nina: Kid, Twilight will never be interested in you. I bet Marduk and your father filled your head with that idea of picking up women.

Susumu: You're just saying that, blondie to lower my mojo. I can get Twilight to do anything I ask her to.

Dig Dug: That's my son! Runs in the family.

Taki: And you wonder why Tobi left his ass in the first place.

Dig Dug: Ah, shut up! That's not even the reason why and everyone here knows it.

Pac-Man: Alright! Let's move on to important matters here!

The ghost eater gathered the group together with Ms. Pac-Man at his side as the meeting began.

Pac-Man: Aside from the Women's TV contendership match on Friday, we gotta keep those belts already here lasting for as long as possible! Furthermore, I heard that the son of a bitch that jumped Jin last week is still searching for a partner for that street brawl at Extreme Jam.

Jin: I don't care who he brings. They will have their head smacked off their shoulders.

Forest: Dann straight, dude. Besides, time's running out for that bastard anyway.

Eddy: besides, we can just have it a handicap match since he thinks he can do it all by himself.

Susumu: Who cares. He's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he dares shows his ass here again, we'll beat him.

Yoshimitsu: Hey! You hear that, Miguel?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!

Christie: Did you just copy that line from the Lion King?

Yoshimitsu: Yep.

Taki: We're surrounded by idiots.

Christie: Isn't that the truth?

Pac-Man: Anyway, that Intercontinental match needs one of you guys to enter and rip it off that hedgehog! Either Yoshimitsu or Maxi should do the job but Yoshimitsu should do that.

Maxi: Fine by me. Besides, I want to fight Knuckles anyway.

Dig Dug: Before we go any further, I like to say that Arthur Read's ass disrespected the champ thinking that TV characters are more deserving of that title than videogame characters! Who the hell does he think he is?!

Pac-Man: Arthur is just playing games believing he's the standard for television characters.

Ms. Pac-Man: There's got to be a way to stop that Twilight from getting what's mine! I oughta march up to Celestia and demand that she give me an opportunity for the right to beat both that egghead and Brock Lesnar's daughter!

Pac-Man: Good thinking. We oughta do that later after Wild Dog's match against that bounty hunter buffoon. To close it out, Hayabusa and Naruto will regret messing with me and the title which will be their downfall. Namcomania is running wild!

The goup smirked as the camera went elsewhere.

======Advertisement======

Discord, Charlie Brown, Mario and Combo Breaker were shaving with the clippers on their nether regions as the narrator kicks off the commercial.

Nincub: Fellas. Nothing is worst nicking your nutsack. Have you ever nicked your nutsack? OW!

Discord: Ouch!

Mario: Mamma Mia!

Nincub: Ow!

Charlie Brown: AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGG!

Five men groaned in pain holding their nuts being nicked by the clippers until the narrator says it again.

Nincub: Fear not, gents! For the right tools will groom your family jewels. Introducing the Manscaper for your ass, nuts and body! The Manscaper trims your hedges on your nutsack and ass for a clean appearance for your ladyfriends to see. It's waterproof and shockproof so you can use it in the shower.  
Combo: For real?  
Charlie: Good grief.

Mario: Are you-a serious?

Discord: Really?

Nincub: Yes. But that's not all. You get the Crotch Deodorizer which keeos your nuts and ass dry and smellin' good. You put deodorant under your arms so why not put some on the stankiest places of your body?

Discord and the guys were agreeing with the narrator as he continued his advertisement.

Nincub: You also get the aftershave and a travel bag plus clipper cleaner free with your purchase of the Manscaper system plus a charger to charge your Manscaper when not in use. So what are you waiting for? Get your Manscaper today.

Afterwards, the four FWM stars felt great and said their piece.

Discord: The Manscaper was amazing that my dear Fluttershy wanted my jewels even more.

Mario: It'sa fantastic. My-a balls never felt-a so-a good. The princess wouldn't stop staring at-a my dick. Eahooo!

Charlie Brown: That Manscaper did the trick for my jewels. I just hope Patty doesn't get mixed up in using it for her hairy womanhood. Yikes. Or worse, Lucy. Hey! Get out my Manscaper bag!

Combo: After using this product, I didn't have anymore nicks at all. It's amazing that I bought another set for Circuit.

Circuit: It goes great with my color black. Thanks, Manscaper.

Nincub: You heard from these customers so buy yours today and get a 2-year warranty and a money back guarantee. Manscaper, the official manhood groomer of FFW. Your nuts will love it or your money back.

======Wild Dog Theme from Time Crisis 3=====

The crowd booed as the mercenary entered the arena with a sledgehammer looking sinister as he kept it moving.

Vinyl: The following is a hardcore match! From VSSE, The reigning Hardcore Champion, Wild Dog!

Perch: This guy held it longer since Forcemania of this year and he is one of the best hardcore wwrestlers around despite being a member of the NWO.

Ren: I respect the man's style of wrestling and his opponents tried to do something about it but thay can't hang with Wild Dog, baby! This is going to be fucking awesome!

Perch: Wild Dog doesn't even care who he faces whether it's Duncan, Kiba, Jann lee, Knuckles or Captain Falcon who is fighting him tonight. A bounty hunter vs. a notorious mercenary. Now that's a match worth watching. Right vs. wrong side of the law.

As soon as Wild Dog entered the ring, a blue F-Zero vehicle zoomed out the arena entrance.

=====Mute City Theme=====  
The crowd cheered as the bounty hunter jumped out the cockpit and leapt through the air doing a Falcon Punch for effects before doing the DS crotch smash.

Vinyl: And from Mute City or Port Town, Captain Falcon!

Perch: A flashy entrance well deserving of a veteran winning two Cruiserweight titles, two Hardcores and an Intercontinental title lasting 60 days.

Ren: He sure showed us his moves for winning championships. If only he can just win aniother belt.

?: Time to fuck shit up!

The crowd looked in the direction of the rampway and spotted a newcomer wearing a shirt with a evil smiley face with blue jeans and white shoes carrying a baseball bat with a crazy grin in his eyes. Captain Falcon and Wild Dog looked confused as the crazy bastard ran with the weapon climbing over the Blue Falcon as Falcon groaned at the footprints made by the newcomer.

Perch: Oh no! It's Freakers! The newcomer on FFW! He's taking advantage of the 24/7s rule as we speak!

Ren: He's ready to let his Freakies know what time it is!

Mutton: He's crazy! Freakers bashes Wild Dog in the face with the bat. And he's unleashing a barrage of hits with it.

Right Mutton was as Freakers beats Wild Dog in the head with the bat a couple times before Falcon clotheslines the rookie o the canvas. Wild Dog shook off the pain and grew angry at Frekers smiling as he springs to his feet being hyper. Wild Dog mouthed "Get back here, little shit!" before coming at the rookie with the sledgehammer going for Freakers but the latter flipped over the swinging mercwenary and does a back body drop. He then turns his attention to Captain Falcon rushing at him with the bat aimimg for his balls and does so as the racer clutched them in pain. Freakers then does a sliding forearm smash to the F-Zero racer as the latter staggers but recovers as he and Freakers brawled in the center of the ring with Wild Dog now in the mix. The three brawled in the ring until Bio Rex, Jann Lee, Masa, and Duncan ran down the ramp attacking the three men with the home arena going crazy for Jann Lee who is the DOA Tournament winner of the fifth tournament and (spoiler alert) the sixth one. The JKD fighter made a beeline with his nunchakus beating Freakers across the skull catching the other two men in the ring's attention. Falcon and Wild Dog beat each other up with fast punches and kicks while Duncan, Bio Rex and Masa duke it out in the corner of the ring connecting punches left and right. Freakers and Jann Lee fought with strikes and chops until Freakers catches the DOA fighter off guard with a Luthess Press and did something to the turnbuckle by ripping the cover off of them revealing the steel post. He then rolled out the ring and pulled out a steel chair, 2x4, Singapore Cane, Kendo stick, brass knuckles and a crowbar and threw them all in the ring. He enters back in the ring to beat Jann Lee with a chair across the face angering the JKD fighter in the process. Jann Lee charged at Freakers only to be met with another chair shot to the face followed by a dropkick. Wild Dog and Falcon traded strikes until the mercenary does a sitout powerbomb to racer and pins him only for Bio Rex to break it up. Wild Dog spotted the T-Rex and went to his feet and ran at the dinosaur with a spear but the dinosaur tail whips the mercenary towards Captain Falcon in which the racer does a gutbuster to Wild Dog. Duncan picked up some brass knuckles and Masa grabbed a crowbar left by Freakers earlier and hits each other with the weapons and speaking of Freakers, he and Jann lee traded weapon shots with the steel chair and nunchakus respectively as they are now busted open. Jann Lee superkicks the rookie onto the canvas and does a crossbody landing on Freakers. Jann lee ran after Wild Dog and Bio Rex with the weapon and beats the dino upside the head angering the T-Rex. Bio Rex unleashed flying fists at the JKD fighter giving Duncan time to spear him after landing a DDT onto Masa. Thee brass knuckles connected to the dinosaur by the juvie bastard before going after Freakers decking him in the jaw with the knucks. Frekers goofily laughed and threw a barrage of elbow smashes while Masa tussled with Captain Falcon and Wild Dog spots the crowbar and picks it up and bashes the dinosaur. Bio Rex and Wild Dog then tussled while Captain Falcon cocks his fist back and aims it at Duncan and Masa running at him.

C. Falcon: FALCOOON PAAAAAAWNCH!

The fierce punch landed on the duo caught in the blast knocking them out cold. Freakers ran at Wild Dog and Bio Rex with a Singapore cane and bashes both men in the skulls and did a Rolling Freak to each of them. Falcon then does a signature kick to Jann Lee sending him to the mat being a—

C. Falcon: Falcon Kick!

The bounty hunter spotted Wild Dog on the mat and Bio Rex in a daze as Freakers calls the ref to win the belt. However, Falcon ran and does a Falcon Splash from the top rope hitting Freakers in the process. Falcon picks him up and tosses him aside to pin Wild Dog for the belt since the 24/7 rule was activated.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered/booed as the bounty hunter took the belt off of Wild Dog and posed doing his Up taunt.

Vinyl: Here is your winner and the new Hardcore Champion, Captain Falcon!

The racer got in his Blue Falcon and drove it out of the arena to park it in celebration while the other men groggily stood to their feet but had trouble walking so the medics took them out of there with the help of Claire Temple and Dr. Stewart.

Perch: Looks like Namco World Order lost the Hardcore title to Degeneration S thanks to Freakers causing a 24/7 rule to activate. Captain Falcon is bringing it back to DS as we have two more matches.

Mutton: Indeed except that third qualifier won't happen for one of the planners made a slight hiccup. That match is supposed to happen on TBS Friday.  
Ren: What the fuck?! You're telling me that those bookers fucked up the lineup? That's bullshit!

Perch: Relax, Ren. Mr. N took care of the hiccup and besides, Friday Night Riot will happen on the Freedom Survivor as it sails to Dallas on next Monday.  
Mutton: And now it's time that we have an interview with Mermaidman and Dr. Eggman relating to the Devil's Play match and their thoughts on it as we head to Ulala for the call. See you then for the main event.

======Press Area======

The two superstars of DCCW were with Ulala at the SkyBox accompanied with one of the superstars was Barnacleboy. Aiai handed the mic to the reporter as the interview was underway.

Ulala: I'm here at the Skybox with DCCW's former superstars, Mermaidman with Barnacleboy and Dr. Eggman.

Mermaidman: Are you the kind waitress?

Barnacleboy: Uh, Mermaidman? That's not the witress.

Ulala: Uh, no. But I'd like your opinion on the Devil's Play match in your days in DCCW.

Eggman: I'd like to speak first about it. I can't believe I've lost to this buffoon. I've fell on hot stones, getting stung by scorpions and so on.

Mermaidman: You're not the only one, bub. I've gotten used to being stung, scorched by the stones and even got cut up facing evil! EEEEVIIIIL!  
The old superhero had to be calmed down by Ulala, Aiai and Barnacleboy until he settled down.  
Eggman: Geez. And I had to retire because of this buffoon. Wvi—

Aiai, Ulala and Barnacleboy stopped the mad scientist from saying the "E-word" in front of Mermaidman to prevent another episode.  
Mermaidman: Appreciate the help, young ones. Anyway, I've beaten Eggboy here at the end and kept my job despite being injured in the process. Now those three young'uns in the Universal match are in much worse situations for having an additional hazard from what I've heard.

Eggman: It's only going to be Asian Giant Hornets in boxes and bear traps on the ring floor.

Aiai and Ulala gasped in shock knowing that those things are too dangerous. Barnacleboy and Mermaidman looked at each other hoping for the best for the three competitors. Ulala closed the interview as the camera cuts to Celestia's office.

=====Celestia's Office=====  
Ms. Pac-Man: GIMMEE WHAT I WAANT!

Celestia: You had your opportunity last week to face Twilight and you've lost fair and square.  
Ms. Pac-Man: GIMME WHAT I WANT! GIMME WHAT I WANT!  
Celestia: Screaming will get you nowhere.

Asuka: Come on, girl. Screaming isn't worth it. You're not Batista anyway.

Celestia: Don't make me throw you out. Besides, you and the NWO had caused enough trouble anyway. You're not getting another shot.

Ms. Pac-Man fumed and screamed in Celestia's face with the same line as Batista to Triple H on RAW. Pac-Man sighed at his wife's behavior as the Namco stable covered their ears until Kuma farted again after eating burritos. The screaming stopped as everyone smelled the bear's farts.

Jin: Kuma, what the hell? Holy fuck, my nose is burning!

Heihachi: You ate those burritos again didn't you?  
Kuma grinned as Celestia gagged with Ms. Pac-Man smirking with an idea.

-Man: Gimme what I want or else Kuma fumigates your office with you tied up.

Xiaoyu: Noo!

Susumu: We're not smelling that grizzly's shitty farts any longer! Just give Ms. Pac-Man what she wants!

Dig Dug: Yeah! We don't wanna die in here!

Celestia coughed as she had no other choice but to give in.

Celestia: All right, already! You will face Cammy for the spot next week on Monday. Now get out or I'll change my mind! -cough- Somebody get a Febreze in here!

And so Ms. Pac-Man got what she wanted as her stablemates gagged while leaving.

AN: I love that line from Batista a week ago and that line is growing into a meme. XD

===DOA Squad======  
The DOA Squad members were chillin ' except for Jann Lee as he was getting checked out by the medics from the brawl earlier. Nyotengu had to get her hair washed three times to get the paint out thanks to Rainbow Dash earlier. Ayane, Hitomi and Leifang laughed at this as the tengu grumbled under her breath while Kasumi facepalmed. Hayabusa heard Brad Wong and Eliot or rather the former complaining about the mix up by the FFW bookers.

Brad: That's bullshit, man! I was looking forward to beating Dragon House Mafia's ass to get those Namco punks!

Eliot: Relax, Brad. We're facing DHM Friday on the TBS brand.  
Brad: So much for warming up. I oughta give Celestia a piece of my mind.

Hayabusa: You're not going anywhere and besides, Kuma fumigated the office anyway.

Kasumi: Ewwww!

Hitomi: It's as worse as Ms. Pac-Man pulling that Batista meme.

Hayate: Aside from that bullshit, that fucking aardvark disrespected me, man! I oughta bust him in the face!

Kasumi: Big Brother, you'll get your chance soon enough on Friday against him and at Extreme Jam.

Hayate: That TV title doesn't need to be in the hands of one of those motherfuckers. Give me Nyotengu's belt to knock Arthur's and Dig Dug's teeth out.

Nyotengu: Hell no! I had to beat that rainbow clown who thought it was funny to pelt a paint can in my head!

Zack, Hayate, Brad were laughing while Eliot facepalmed with Ayane, Hitomi and Leifang trying to fight the urge to laugh but couldn't. The tengu gritted her teeth until Hayabusa stopped them.

Hayabusa: Will you guys cut that out? We have a chance to get some gold up in here! Hell, Kasumi has other contenders Friday wanting a piece of her title! Hitomi and Leifang in their first qualifier for the Four Corner Brawl against the Elements of Harmony's Tag titles!

Zack: Too bad Jann couldn't get hardcore gold because of Captain Falcon.

Eliot: There's 24/7s rule. Jann can always rip it off of him anyway. And the silver lining is that Namco World Order lost one belt so far.

Hayabusa: And it's time to take the Universal off the yellow round bastard. In fact, time for me to get to the arena to fight Naruto and I hope Pac-Bastard is watching this. Now can you all dig that? Like we say, we take what we want in FFW! Who's with me?

The group agreed as the leader left for the ring with Kasumi beside him as the camera goes elsewhere.

=======Lobby====  
Naruto pondered on his way to the ring thinking about Gohan's betrayal and watched his former squadmate beat up Kiba mercilessly earlier. However, he had to focus on the main event to get some momentum. Kiba and Akamaru who the former was cleared to go gave his friend a comforting assurance.

Kiba: Don't sweat that motherfucker, man. He's no longer one of us anyway and you made the right decision, dawg by kicking his sorry ass out.

Akamaru: Bark! Bark! (It's all good, man. You gotta focus on the world title and the momentum tonight.)

Kiba: Akamaru's right, bro. Tonight is the important thing you should worry about and the world title out of Namco's hands.

Naruto: How can you understand what Akamaru's saying?

Kiba: Bruh, Fluttershy, Combo, and yours truly are experts in understanding animals especially Doggenese.

Naruto: Doggenese isn't a word.

Kiba: Is so, dawg. Come on, bruh. You got a match to do.

Naruto agreed as he went to the arena spotting Hayabusa and Kasumi. Before he went further, Hinata walks up to the blonde and decided to support him at ringside. The pair went to the arena together.

======Booker T's Rheme=====

The crowd cheered as the two ninjas went down the ramp with pyros going off and they did the Spinaroonie.

Vinyl: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Japan accompanied by National Champion Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa!

Perch: The face of FFW is fighting for momentum in his home arena as we are halfway in the month for Extreme Jam.

Mutton: Hayabusa has proved time and time again how resilient and formidable he really is. The Barbed Wire Massacre didn't stop him so this match and the Devil's Play would be no different.

Ren: That redheaded broad is hot and deadly! Kasumi oughta hang at the table with us. And as for Mr. Hotshot beside her, he better watch himself for I'm Mr. Steal Yo Girl.

Perch: First of all, Kasumi and Ryu are in a relationship. Second of all, you are in the same boat as Jiraiya being pervs and lastly, you're a shameless horndog.

Ren: You eeediot! I don't give a damn.

Kasumi and Ryu posed before the latter leapt high over the ropes into the center of the ring as his opponent came out.

=====Spiral by Kanna Boom====  
The crowd cheered equally as Hayabusa's pop as Naruto and Hinata went down the ramp with pyros going off. Naruto and Ryu glanced at each other while Kasumi and Hinata did the same.

Vinyl: And from Konoha, Japan accompanied by Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki!

Perch: Another big star in the FWM though not the face of FFW is vying for the Universal title again but for now is fighting for momentum.

Ren: Blondie here and his ghost eyed broad better recognize what time it is. They're not taking the belt off of Pac-Man and you eediots better not forget that.

Mutton: Despite losing three members of the Shonen Stars, Naruto as the new leader vows to take down Pac-Man and restore the honor of the Universal title.

As soon as the blonde ninja entered the ring with Hinata and Kasumi staying out, the bell rings with both men trading ninjutsu combat in the center of the ring. Fluid and powerful strikes connected at one another until Naruto does a snapmare to Hayabusa applying two rest holds pressuring the neck until the green ninja elbows Naruto in the gut escaping the hold. Naruto and Ryu went back to chopping at each other until the latter connected with a European Uppercut to the blonde in the skull. He then does a twisting backbreaker to the blonde and rolls him up for a pin but Naruto kicks out. Naruto chops Ryu Hayabusa and does a lariat sending Hayabusa to the mat and does a crossbody pin combo only for Hayabusa to kick out. I and Hinata urged their significant others to fight on as Hayabusa whips the blonde to the ropes and does a Scissors Kick when Naruto bounced back sending him crashing on his back. Hayabusa ran to the ropes and jumped on the third rope and did a moonsault onto Naruto. The crowd loved every moment as the pace picks up between the two ninjas as they traded arm drag takedowns several times. Hayabusa then gave Naruto a Sunset Flip pin combo but the nearfall occurred saving the match. The two ninjas got into stance and engaged in ninjutsu combat. Sast strikes connected without aa hitch as they fought almost near the corner where Kasumi is. The ginger spotted Naruto closer to the turnbuckles and tried to distract Naruto butt Hinata spotted this and goes up to the ginger giving her warning. Naruto heard Hinata argue with Kasumi but the argument gave Hayabusa the opening he needed as he does a running forearm smash stunning the blonde against the turnbuckles. The green ninja then delivered a Tornado DDT to the blonde making him eat the canvas. He rolls Naruto up for a pin but the blonde kicks out saving the match. Kasumi and Hinata started shoving at each other and a scuffle happened outside the ring as they brawled near the announcer's table with Ren hollering like a maniac. Shouting and screaming from the ladies mixed with punching and kicking escalated the quickened rivalry hinting at a possible National title shot for Hinata. Back in the ring, Naruto and Ryu chopped at each other while the girls took the fight outside until Hayabusa does a Twist of Fate to the blonde followed by a missile dropkick from the second rope. He covers Naruto only for him to power out continuing the match. Hayabusa tries for a Dragon Suplex only for Naruto to wriggle and get behind the green ninja and deliver a back body drop. Naruto then lifts Hayabusa in a fireman's carry and does powerbomb to add salt to the wound. The blonde stands Hayabusa up only to get decked in the jaw and get slammed with a Luthess Press. Kasumi and Hinata stopped the brawl for a moment as Naruto staggers to his feet and does a shoulder tackle to Ryu and went for the top rope for a flying elbow only for Hayabusa to put his knees up blocking the attack and springs to his feet. The green ninja picks up Naruto and does a scoop slam followed by a leg drop for good measure. He rolls up for a pin but Naruto kicks out in the process and stands to his feet. The blonde spin kicks to Hayabusa in the chin knocking him on his back and readies his finisher The Cursed Seal and unleashed the devastating piledriver to the blonde with crowd going nuts as the pinfall occurred only for a nearfall to happen stunning the fans and Naruto. Hayabusa gets to his feet staggering but had gas in the tank to finish the fight as he delivered the Dragon Suplex to the blonde and follows up with a pose signaling the finisher as the home arena erupted when the Izuna Drop connected to the blonde. The arena grew louder as the ninja covers Naruto for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The home crowd cheered and popped as the DOA veteran earned the W with Naruto rolling out the ring but before Kasumi and Ryu could celebrate, Pac-Man ran down the ramp with a chair and blindsided Naruto with it and then went to Ryu bashing him with it in the skull. The crowd booed as more of Pa-Man's goons being Asuka K., Dig Dug, Kuma, Heihachi and Kazuya and Jin for obvious reasons. They ran down the ramp and mugged Ryu and Naruto with a shovel shot by Dig Dug and Asuka and Kasumi brawled along with Hinata as the judoka bashes Hinata upside the face with the 2x4 followed by another swung at Kasumi but the ginger ducks and decks Asuka on the chin. Hayate angrily came down along with Zack, Brad and Eliot as they brawled with the men mugging Ryu. Worst of all, Kiba, Ichigo, Inuyasha and Krillin came to Naruto's aid along with the Guy Worldwide being Guy and Rock Lee. Chaos happened in four sides with Dig Dug and Hayate in a brawl whacking the copperhead with his shovel and even Susumu jumped over the barricade whacking Hayate upside the back with his drill. Lee and Guy went after Kuma with Zack assisting the ninjas but the burly bear made the three run in the direction of Heihachi and Kazuya against Brad Wong and Eliot as Kuma threw punches and swipes at Lee, Guy and Zack. Pac-Man and Jin kept on mugging as they shoved Krillin to the side while Inuyasha and Susumu threw hands like Mayweather. Ichigo escorted Hinata out of the arena along with a cursing Kiba and Akamaru. Kasumi and Asuka slam each other against the barricades and decked each other upside the head as rhey stood on ttop of the announcer's table with Ren hollering in excitement until Kasumi and Asuka fall to the floor still beating each other up until the Namco World Order were satisfied. The parties grew exhausted as the show came to an end as the announcers said their thoughts.

Perch: That was unnecessary for Pac-Man and his crew to ambush and destroy. What did Pac-Man have to accomplish out of this?

Ren: You eediot! This is fucking war and Pac-Man is asserting his dominance of FFW.

Mutton: Well the arena looks like a demolition zone thanks to the brawl. Although Ryu won the fight, the DOA Squad's victory had to be ruined by the likes of Pac-Man. Hopefully, Kasumi and Hinata are okay for TBS television as the buildup to Extreme Jam continues. Catch Friday Night Riot on TBS 8/7c and also Amazon Grand Prix is coming Tuesday on HBO next month after the Jam. We'll see you at the AAmerican Airlines Center in Dallas on the next Battleground as we say good night everyone.

The camera shows the fans and the Namco goons smiring with the babyfaces and tweeners glaring at them as the FFW logo and Turner Sports appears.

AN: Phew. Week 10 is in the books, ladies and germs. Next is Friday Night Riot onboard the Freedom Survivor. Speaking of Riot, it's going to be a 2 and a half hour show for storylines for other titles to display. That's what Riot is. Manscaper is a parody of a Manscape grooming system for men dealing with their "manhood" if you know what I mean. I myself love that commercial from Manscape but I'm not if I want to use it. XD. Feel free to read and review. As always, Nincub out.


	25. Friday Night Riot: Week 2 Part 1

Aa aa

Hello, everybody. It's time for Friday Night Riot on the Freedom Survivor as the buildup to Extreme Jam continues on. Like I said on the previous chapter, Riot would be like a 150 minute show for more storyline situations. Unlike WWE Smackdown, Riot will not have their own belts and instead will focus on other superstars getting their time to shine and buildup their contentions and storylines. Anyway, let's get this show on the road as I do not own anything in this fic.

WARNING: The content in this fic is not suitable for children or anyone offended by the material. If you cannot handle the upcoming content, now's the time to turn back. Viewer discretion is advised. Do not attempt the stunts displayed in the fic. YOU WILL DIE! FFW and Turner are not responsible for any injury or death of the individual attempting the stunts in this show.

Friday Night Riot: Week 2

Theme: Riot by 3 Days Grace

The crowd cheered as the pyros went off at the Gigatron as Vander Rom and Jiraiya kickoff the broadcast.

Rom: Hello, everybody from the sold out DOA World Tournament Arena aboard the Freedom Survivor to Friday Night Riot on TBS! We are halfway to the most extreme party of the year as Extreme Jam is around the bend.

Jiraiya: And here comes Hayate in the ring addressing to Arthur Read's rant on Battleground. He doesn't seem happy about it.

Rom: Let's see what he has to say about him and the Television Championship.

The copperhead stood in the middle of the ring with the mic as the music died down. He began addressing the FFW Army about Arthur's rant.

Hayate: You know what irked me on Monday this week? The fact that a certain PBS guy had the balls to insult me thinking that only characters that are originally from television deserve the title. Well that's fucking horseshit!

The crowd agreed as the copperhead went on.

Hayate: I say he's wrong for this "guy from a rated M game" will kick his ass tonight and at Extreme Jam! And by the way, Arthur. Dead or Alive wasn't rated M originally. It was DOA4, 5, 6 and the Xtreme games that has the M rated label. So go tho hell with that logic.

===The Miz Theme====  
The crowd booed as the aardvark Arthur came down the ramp with his XCW Television title on his waist looking angry at the ninja as a mic was in his hands getting ready to rant.

Arthur: Hold the hell up, Hayate! You got some nerve to come out here in front of your home arena talking shit about me all because I told the truth on Battleground!

Hayate: That's not even the truth at all! You think you are the suitable champion for the TV belt. It's already bad enough Dig Dug of Pac-Bastard's stable has the belt as is. That belt belongs to DOA Squad and I'm the one for the job!

The crowd cheered but Arthur interrupted.

Arthur: You, Dig Dug and that street fighting thug Tank do not deserve the TV belt. I'm the PBS Kid for a reason! I set the standard for children to follow with good morals. You on the other hand star in a violent video game ripping out spines and shit.

Hayate: That's Mortal Kombat, you idiot! We don't rip spines out! We have hot chicks in the game with boob physics and sex appeal!

Arthur: And that makes it better? Still, the Television scene is a fucking joke in FFW as far as the men's side goes. Dick Dastardly from a TV show lost to a manga character only for the obvious to happen later. At least on the women's side, Fluttershy is representing the TV title well as she is technically a TV character since Lauren Faust created the Friendship Is Magic series of MLP.

Hayate: What's your point?  
Arthur: See the XCW title on my waist? XCW has the guy that fits the standard of television thanks to me and FFW will be the same way once I leave Station Square a TV winner with both belts in hand and I will display both belts on XCW Massacre once you, Shovel Boy and Street Punk are laid out.

The crowd booed until Tank, Dig Dug and Susumu Hori came down to the ring pissed.

Tank: Arthur, you think being the PBS Kid is such a privilege to clown us just because we're not original television characters? Duck that! The Dragon House Mafia will bring the belt home not DOA Squad, Readtourage or even the Namco World Order!

Dig Dug: Hold the hell up! That belt belongs to me for I'm the self proclaimed King of Television. All three of you bustas better understand that.

Susumu: You heard my dad! None of you will never win that belt from him. And DOA Squad sucks.

Hayate: Say that again and I'll make you eat the floor.  
Tank: Screw this. Let's duke it out right now.

Arthur: Fine by me.

Before the men started to fight, Luna on the big screen interrupted them.

Luna: Hold it! Save your matchup for the main event being Arthur Read vs. Hayate vs. Tank. Dig Dug and Susumu Hori, you'll have your chance at the Jam. But for now, get out of this arena.

The crowd cheered as the three combatants stare each other down before leaving the arena. The commentators announce the matches of the night.

Rom: Luna now has the three contenders for Dig Dug's title compete in a grudge match in our main event of Riot. Before that, we have Yoshi vs. Tails vs. Muttley in a cruiserweight action match followed by the first qualifier match for the 4 Corner Brawl for the Women's Tag Championship with Hitomi and Leifang vs. Rouge and Blaze.

Jiraiya: Also, Combo Breaker vs. Ryu followed by Eva and Nina vs. Bubbles and Kagome for the right to face Fluttershy and Katherine McBride at the Jam for the Women's TV title, baby!

Rom: Also, Adagio vs. Chun-Li for the chance to be in a Championship Scramble Match for the National title at the Extreme Jam. Pikev vs. Sabrewulf vs. Harold in a triple threat match in which if Sabrewulf wins will he make it a Fatal 4-Way for the Open Championship. And of course, the next qualifier for the Gauntlet Match for the FFW World Tag titles between Nyne and Cruz vs. Brad Wong and Eliot. But for now, let the first match being Combo Breaker vs. Ryu begin.

========Close Your Eyes- Christian Theme 2004-2005 rendition=====  
The crowd booed as the Breakers leader marched down the ramp ready to fight as he smirks at the fans and kept it moving.

Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall! From Equestria Hills, Combo Breaker!

Jiraiya: This guy is all for being championship caliber and hopefully he can get his chance. This guy is built to be a bruiser.

Rom: Combo Breaker won some and lost some of his matches but I heard from Celestia and Luna that he and Circuit are going to qualify in Dallas against Chukklez and Sketch for the fourth spot. Hopefully, Combo can make 2 wins PPV wise if he qualifies Monday.

Jiraiya: Then the Breakers Club are in business.

The heel entered the ring as he posed and waited for his opponent.

=====Street Fighter 2 Theme Of Ryu=====

The crowd cheered as Ryu of the Capcom Crusaders entered down the ramp focused his eyes on Combo Breaker.

Josie: And from Japan, The World Warrior Ryu!

Rom: Ryu is a well known veteran in fighting game history and in the FWM. Ryu and Ken had won 4 tag titles here in FFW before with Ken Masters in which the latter dominated in UWE in singles titles.

Jiraiya: Rrue but Ryu is facing a beast in the ring and the latter is nott afraid to flatten him like a pancake.

Rom: Ryu hass faced bigger opponents than Combo Breaker but that shouldn't take away the fact that Combo is a formidable opponent capable of putting somebody in the hospital if he wanted to.

The match starts off with Ryu getting into stance and Combo cracking his knuckles and the two fought in the middle of the ring with martial arts from Ryu and brawler style from Combo. Strikes connected hard with left and right crosses from Combo to Ryu's face while a roundhouse kick connected to the brute's gut. Ryu then chops away at the brute's gut before he did an ensoguri taking down Combo. He then does a sweep kick to Combo and pins him only for the brute to power out. Combo stands to his feet and does a snap suplex to Ryu followed by a leg drop. The brute stands Ryu up only to get raked in the face by the karateka and soon Ryu did a toss to the brute. Combo quickly gets up and runs at Ryu with a spear but the world warrior jumps to the side dodging the attack. Ryu then grabs the brute from behind and does a back body drop crashing him to the ground. The karateka covers Combo for the win only for the brute to kick out. The two got into a fistfight for some time as haymakers were connecting to the faces until Ryu delivers a Dragon Punch to Combo Breaker hoping that could put him away. The karateka covered the brute but the latter powers out frustrating Ryu as the brute proved that he isn't going down easily. Combo picked Ryu up in a fireman's carry and slammed him down with full force as Ryu stumbled to get back up. The brute then lifts Ryu and did the Breaking Bonds crashing the Japanese warrior to the mat with the crowd going nuts hoping Ryu can get out of this situation. However, Combo crushed these hopes as he applied a nasty chokehold dubbed the Death Anchor crushing near the neck area making Ryu holler in pain as the hold tightened with Maude outside the ring beating the mat yelling for Ryu to give up already. The hold became too much for Ryu as he began to pass out with the ref picking his arm up and after 5 times did the match end with Ryu knocked out. The crowd booed as Combo and Maude smirked satisfied with their dirty work.

Josie: Here is your winner, Combo Breaker!

Jiraiya: That was a brutal match b Combo is a beast against the Street Fighter icon.

Rom: Right you are as Combo is on a roll but he and Circuit are in a qualifier match next week on Battleground for the Gauntlet Match for the FFW Tag Championship. Coming up is the qualifier for the Scramble match for the National Championship between Adagio Dazzle and Chun-Li followed by Tails vs. Muttley vs. Yoshi in a Cruiserweight showcase. See you then on Friday Night Riot on TBS.

====Backstage Brawl===

Gray and Frost Walrus got into a heated brawl as both men threw fists at each other as cursing can be heard backstage. Walrus threw Gray against the wall where Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash is. The girls yelled at Walrus as the giant Maverick ignored them and grabbed Gray by the collar but the blacksmith headbutts him in the face stunning him. The Walrus growls but was whipped to the other side knocking him into the door leading to the Dazzlings locker room. Inside, Adagio, Aria and Sonata screamed as the two brawlers fought. Gray did an armdrag to the walrus and snatched an empty chair whacking on the walrus. After a few whacks did the walrus angry walrus get up and tackled Gray into the lockers breaking the doors off. The blacksmith growled in pain as the walrus spotted the loose door on the ground and used it to beat him over the back with it. The Dazzlings yelled for them to get out but the walrus didn't care as he kept on beating Gray with it. Suddenly, Jack and Rick busted in bthe room hitting Walrus across the skull with a hoe. They then double teamed Walrus but the brute double chokeslams them through a bench where Sonata is but luckily Aria snatched her out the way before she got seriously hurt by the Maverick. Soon the rest of the Mavolution and Mineral Town crew ran in and a brawl ensued between the two factions so much that the dressing room was in shambles. Security had to break up the fight and afterwards did the Dazzlings made a break for it out of the demolished area. The brawlers left with the guards pulling them in separate directions with insults thrown in the mix.

Soon after the brawl was over, the Dazzlings had no choice but to share with the Elements Of Harmony much to Rainbow's protest but. Fluttershy had to remind her that the Mavolution and the Mineral Town crew destroyed the Dazzlings' dressing room during the brawl. Rainbow had no choice but to give up and share. Adagio had something else on her mind as she addressed it to the other girls.

Adagio: Even though those fools ransacked our dressing room, that will not stop me from beating that cop in the ring in order to fight for that ginger headed ninja's National title.

Apple Jack: Don't get too cocky, Adagio. Chun-Li is no slouch and she will let you know about that.

Adagio: Hmph. You really think that's going to faze me? You got another thing coming.

The cowgirl sighed at Adagio's boastful manner as the singer smirked as she looked in the mirror inspecting her wrestling gear being a 2-piece magenta swimsuit to see if bloodstains were on them from the brawl but none were present. She then told the girls to wish her luck as she left for the ring to face Chun-Li.

=====MVC Chun-Li Theme===  
The crowd cheered as the Interpol officer waved to the crowd as strobe lights lit the stage and rampway.

Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall. From China, Chun-Li!

Jiraiya: Whoa, mama! Look at those legs and thighs! Every guy out there fantasizes themselves not minding to be crushed by those thunder thighs.  
Rom: Jiraiya, what am I going to do with you? Can't you talk about things related to the matches?

Jiraiya: Live a little, Rommy. Chun-Li's kicks are to die for when her Spinning Bird Kick knocks somebody out cold and don't get me started on the submission hold with her fine ass thighs.

Rom: She's confident in making the cut for the Scramble Championship matchfor the National title as she tries to get past Adagio Dazzle.

As soon as Chun-Li entered the ring, Adagio came out with the Riot Squad theme as crowd booing but the music Stopped as the singer spoke on the mic.

Adagio: Well, well. If it isn't the old Thunder Thighs herself.

The Interpol agent glared at that insult but kept it together as Adagio continued.

Adagio: I say. You think you're going to get to the National Championship at Extreme Jam? In your dreams. It's going to be me that's going to make it there to the Jam with my singing talents, beauty and pure wrestling.

Chun-Li: Are you going to enter the ring and prove it or just bore me to death with your boasting. Hope your bite isn't as annoying as your bark.

The crowd cheered at the agent's words as Adagio grew irritated and stomped her foot in anger.

Adagio: You think you're so clever with that remark! Time to punch my ticket to the Jam by knocking an old lady like you out.  
Chun-Li: Time for an old-fashioned ass kicking! Bring it sister!

Without any more delays, Adagio threw the mic at the official and entered the ring with her and Chun-Li in a brawl. Chun-Li landed vicious rapid kicks while Adagio returned back with some of her own aiming for the midsection. The agent made the singer stagger with a roundhouse kick then she does a leg lariat sending her to the canvas. Adagio quickly gets up and does a running elbow smash to the agent followed by a reverse neckbreaker. The singer stood Chun-Li up and did a standing side headlock hold for a few seconds before the agent elbows her in the ribs and breaks free. Once out the hold, Chun-Li does a clothesline to Adagio and does a running lariat pin combo but Adagio kicks out. Adagio gets up and the two women circle each other until the singer shoots in for a side slam connecting to the agent followed by a leg drop for good measure. The agent stood on her feet and the two exchanged discus elbows before the agent does a Spinning Bird Kick to the singer but the latter managed to cartwheel to the side as the agent missed the mark. Adagio does a monkey flip sending Chun-Li across the ring near the turnbuckle. The singer climbed to the top turnbuckle for a frog splash only for Chun-Li to narrowly escape the splash as Adagio missed the target. The lead Dazzling quickly gets up glaring at the agent before she grew desperate. The singer whips Chun-Li to the opposite side of the ropes and does a flapjack upon the agent returning. Adagio smirked as she climbed to the top rope taunting the crowd unaware that the staggering agent crept up to her and slaps her upside the head. Adagio was then face to face with Chun-Li and both women slapped each other at the top of the turnbuckle with the fans at the edge of their seats. Adagio gained the upper hand by raking Chun-Li in the eyes and pulled her by the hair off the turnbuckle plummeting to the mat. The c crowd booed as the Dazzling readies for a splash and lands perfectly on the cop pinning her but a kickout happened frustrating Adagio. Both women stood back up getting in a brawl as Adagio pulled dirty tactics by pulling Chun-Li's hair and did a hairwhip slam followed by a knee stomp for good measure. Chun-Li staggers to her feet and charged at the singer dodging a rake from Adagio. The cop did a running snapmare followed by a submission hold by squeezing Adagio with her muscular thighs making the singer scream as Jiraiya drooled at the sight typing a chapter for his Icha-Icha books as Vander Rom shook his head urging the toad sage to stop. The hold intensified as Adagio screamed in pain with Chun-Li smirking. The singer took desperate measures by thrashing around with Chun-Li following every movement not letting go of the vice grip. Adagio soon got the save when Aria and Sonata jumped Chun-Li from behind hitting her with a trashcan lid on the noggin stunning her ending the hold with the crowd booing. The two other Dazzlings quickly left the ring before the ref caught them but Morrigan, Felicia and Cammy ran from behind attacking Aria and Sonata as a brawl ensued outside the ring. Adagio smirked as she took advantage of the commotion and does the Dazzle Cutter (Diamond Cutter) onto Chun-Li followed by a Dazzle Lock which is a bridged crossface making the cop scream in agony but refused to tap out. The hold intensified as the cop grew tired and her comrades outside the ring were getting clobbered by Aria and Sonata. Chun-Li eventually passed out from the hold as the match ended with Adagio advancing to the Scramble match. The brawl outside continued with Aria and Sonata beating the Darkstalkers girls while Cammy ran in to stop Adagio from stomping on Chun-Li. The blonde got into Adagio's face arguing and escalated into a brawl in the ring and outside it. The security ran to the arena separating the brawlers while Dr. Stewart and Dr. Hibbert carried a weakened Chun-Li out the arena for medical attention. The argument between the two factions carried over to the backstage area as it wasn't over for Cammy and Ms. Pac-Man will face off on Battleground to fill the other spot to settle with Adagio and Kasumi at the Jam. Aria and Sonata will face Morrigan and Felicia also for the second slot in the Four Corner Brawl for the FFW Women's Tag Championships next week. Soon as all were out the arena, the announcers break the murmurs.

Rom: That was unnecessary of what Aria and Sonata did out there tonight! Adagio didn't deserve that win for that stunt the Dazzling pulled. I hope Cammy next week on Battleground defeats Ms. Pac-Man to advance to the Scramble match to give Adagio some payback.

Jiraiya: Oh come on, Rommy,. The Dazzlings aren't too bad. Hell, all the fine beauties in the ring did what they had to do to win.

Rom: And breaking into a match cheating is supposed to be a good thing? I don't think so. And despite Morrigan, Felicia and Cammy trying to stop the Dazzlings, it wasn't enough. Next week on Riot will the Darkstalkettes and the Dazlings face off for the second spot for the Four Corner Brawl at the Jam for the FFW Women's tag titles.

Jiraiya: That I can't wait so I can type more scenes for the Icha-Icha series.

Rom: Will you stop with the "research" for your smut? I swear that you and Master Shake over at XCW are a piece of work and that goes for Ren as well. How does Frylock manage to put up with Shake's antics over there at XCW let alone Ren's antics at Battleground for Mutton and Perch to deal with? Anyway, next is the three-way—

The headset of Rom and Jiraiya's buzzed as Luna told them a change on the card.

Rom: Excuse me. There's been a change of plans as Harold and Pikachu are missing. However, Sabrewulf's opponent is none other than Bio Rex. Up next is Tails vs. Yoshi vs. Muttley in Cruiserweight action. See you then.

====Interview====

At the press area, Adagio was with Tricia Takanawa as the lead Dazzling punched her ticket to the Jam and Aria and Sonata were beside her for the interview smirking at the deed they did earlier.

Takanawa: We're here with Adagio Dazzle who advanced to the Scramble match to face Kasumi for her National belt in two weeks. Adagio, is there any reason why your teammates attacked Chun-Li and her members? And how do you all feel about next week as Cammy tries to punch her ticket as she fights Ms. Pac-Man on Battleground and Aria and Sonata facing off against the Darkstalkettes?

Adagio: we did what we did to prove a point in the women's division that we are more than pretty singing angels. Chun-Li and her lackeys learned that tonight and I hope Kasumi watched that match within her locker room because I'm gunning for that belt and a record deal real soon. As for Cammy and Ms. Pac-Man, I don't care who makes it in as long as I teach them all a lesson not to mess with the Dazzlings. But if Cammy were to be in the Scramble match, she's a glutton for punishment after trying to be so noble saving her friend. And as for the Darkstalkettes, Aria and Sonata will make short work of them both to take back what's theirs. Simple as that. Pinkie Pie and Rarity held the titles in distasteful fashion ever since they robbed us in Vendetta. Tonight, we'll watch Hitomi and Leifang vs. Shante and Sky go at it for either one of them will soon learn who is the real champions and you're looking at them right here.

As soon as the Dazzlings posed and smirked at the camera, Kasumi walked over alongside Hitomi and Leifang as the DOA girls glared at the trio.

Adagio: Well speak of the devil. YWe were talking about you and your goons.

Kasumi: Cut the shit, Adagio! You got nerve talking all that bullshit thinking you and those two are the real champions! I saw your match with Chun-Li and I have to say the only reason you got the win is because those bitches beside you interfered screwing Chun-Li over! If it wasn't for that then Chun-Li would've choked your ass out fair and square!

Aria: Whho are you calling bitches? You better watch your mouth before we arrange tour face in! Hell, those two that are with you aren't shit!

Sonata: Yeah! Especially that Hitomi!

Hitomi: How about you two shut the hell up before we make you!

Leifang: You Dazzlings better go somewhere else if you all know what's good for you! Hope you both watch our match against Scuttle Town's Finest tonight because we damn sure we are gonna win to get those belts!

Aria: Same for us next week and we're going to make all of you DOA sluts see the lights with the belts around our waists!

Adagio: And that goes for the redheaded loser keeping that belt warm for me. You and the other women gunning for my soon to be title will regret it. I will be the one that will leave Station Square a champion. Simple as that.

Kasumi: Bitch please. Like I give a damn what you have to say. We're not scared of you and your lapdogs with your ass! Takanawa, the Dazzlings are nothing more than basic bitches whose music are nothing but garbage!

Adagio and her friends glared daggers at the ninja for those remarks as both factions got in each other's faces ready to fight but Luna heard the commotion and stopped the chaos getting between them.

Luna: All right! Back it up! You Hitomi and Leifang better move along and you Aria and Sonata better do the same! All of you girls will not brawl here tonight! You all save your beef for Extreme Jam! This is my warning for all of you! If any of you interfere tnight meaning you Aria and Sonata in Hitomi and Leifang's match and vice versa for next week, both of you will be out of the running. And Adagio and Kasyumi, that goes for you too! Do I make myself clear?

The girls nodded and glared at each other with Luna and Takanawa ending the interview.

=====Ringside====

The match starts off with Tails, Yoshi and Muttley circling each other for a few seconds until Muttley grabbed Yoshi delivering a package piledriver to the dinosaur. The pilot stomped on him snickering with Dastardly outside the ring laughing. Tails angrily spears the dog stopping the stomping ad the two brawled in the center of the ring landing punches. Muttley dodged a swing from Tails and does a wristlock hold and does an armbreaker taking the fox down. The pilot grabbed the fox by the tails and slung him down with a suplex. Yoshi does a dropkick to Muttley followed by a knee driver. The dinosaur ran and bounced off the ropes with a running Senton landing on the pilot. Yoshi and Muttley ran at each other jumping over and the dinosaur unleashed a Hurracanrana followed by a springboard moonsault. The dinosaur covered the pilot but Dastardly entered the ring kneeing the dinosaur stopping the count but the ref chided the chief pilot for his actions as Tails gets up and spots Muttley getting up snickering. The fox angrily charged the dog with a DDT to the mat and jumped from the second rope doing a leg drop. Yoshi and Tails went face to face and the two got into stance fighting in the center of the ring. The pair did armdrags to each other followed by Sentonss caught Yoshi with a monkey flip throwing the dinosaur into Muttleymaking both tumble near the turnbuckle. Tails spots Yoshi run at him and jumped over him and does a reverse DDT sending the fox dow to the mat. Muttley bit the dinosaur on the arm and slung him to the canvas stomping on ghim afterwards. The pilot then stands the dinosaur delivering a butterfly backbreaker. The dog pilot then does a Muttvbody to Yoshi pinning him only for Tails to rush in and break up the pin by doing a splash. The three men brawled at the center of the ring until Tails kicks Muttley in the face and does a rock toehold. The fox then does a leglock making the pilot grumble in pain as Dastardly yelled for him to fight out the hold. The pain intensifies as the pilot whined with Tails grunting keeping the lock tight as Muttley thrashed. Dastardly pulled something out of the ring being a steel chair as the ref spotted him with it. The ref then yelled for Dastardly to put that back but the chief pilot yelled at the ref and rushed inn with the chair hitting the fox upside the head letting go of the hold as the crowd booed at Dastardly's involvement. Muttley snickered as the dog was handed the chair by Dastardly prompting Muttley to hit Tails with it across his ribs. Yoshi spotted the beating as Dastardly cackled with the ref forcing Dastardly to be ejected. Yoshi ran at Muttley with a bulldog followed by a Swanton Bomb from the ropes. The pair brawled after getting up for a few minutes giving time for Tails to recover. Tails had the opportunity as Muttley bounced off the ropes with the fox intercepting delivering a dropkick. He did it again from the top rope before he and Yoshi leapfrog each other and did aerial maneuvers off the ropes. The fox was taken to the mat by Yoshi's snapmare followed by a backbreaker. The dinosaur stood Tails up for a DDT only for the fox to counter with a elbow smash then did a lateral press. Tails then ran to the ropes jumping on the top and leapt with a crossbody pin combo but Muttley bit him on the tails pulling him off of Yoshi. The fox grew angry at the snickering hound as he got up. Tails superkicks the dog to the canvas witg the crowd cheering for the fox as he did the finisher Tornado Splash from the top rope pinning the hound ending the match at 3.

The crowd cheered as the fox gained some momentum with the win with the ref raising his hand in victory. Suddenly, the lights went off with the fans gasping with Yummy Mummy screaming. Stanley grew curious in his seat as hissing grew loud and beating sounds can be heard. Once the scuffles are done, the lights came back on revealing to be Voldo, Mappy standing over Tails with Yoshi, Muttley and Dastardly all laid out. The two Namco goons smirked to each other and they spotted Tails giving them a nasty glare at them. Voldo smirked behind his bandages while Mappy prompted him to knock him out. Once Tails is finally knocked out, Voldo and Mappy drags Tails out the arena. Yoshi and the pilots groggily gets up seeing Voldo and Mappy leaving with the unconscious fox. The dinosaur clinched his fists in anger as he couldn't do anything to save him as he was beaten up by the goons. The camera went elsewhere as the two commentators shook their heads.

====NWO====

The goons Voldo and Mappy drug Tails in the locker room where all the Namco ruffians were chilling and against the walls on a bench tied up were Harold and Pikachu bounded and gagged yelling to be let out but were shocked to see Tails unconscious but soon woke up when Pac-Man smirked ordering the two goons to tie Tails up and gag him. They did so and tossed him on the bench beside Pikachu. All three hostages were angry wanting to be let out.

Susumu: Ah shut up, dickweeds. We got you tied up and gagged. All three of you don't have the power to do somethin'.

Pac-Man: That's right, brother! Those three troublemakers think they have the nuts to take us on at the Jam. In their dreams.

Dig Dug: And the best part is that Luna and the others don't know a damn thing about us kidnapping those bustas over there.

The three hostages yelled in anger until Yoshimitsu picked up a random book and threw it at Tails hitting him in the face angering Pikachu wanting to shock the laughing ninja.  
Pac-Man: You three can bitch and moan all you want but there's no way out of those ropes from you bozos. Hell, your friends got no clue of this neither.

Jin: If their buddies try to rescue them, we'll tie their asses up.

Wild Dog: Yeah but you know what would make this moment better? Finding that damn bounty hunter and get my fucking hardcore title back!

Nina: We're not stopping you. Get your brooding ass up and beat the living shit out of him.

Asuka: Yeah if you could smell him out first.

Wild Dog: (in sarcasm): Gee thanks a lot for the tip.

Maxi: Anyway, what are we gonna do with those guys all tied up?  
Taki: Maxi's got a point. Soon Luna and somebody else will know of this.

Xiaoyu: Like my Jin said, if anyone else tries to rescue them then we beat them up. Simple as that.

Panda: Rawr! Rawr! (Yep. We can take them.)

Ms. Pac-Man: Speaking of the hostages, you three clowns Dig Dug, Yoshimitsu and Voldo watch over them so they don't escape and Wild Dog needs to watch the door.  
Pac-Man: And Jin, you're helping out. You're not going to pick up any women this time.

Jin: QWhat? Why?  
Pac-Man: Because I said so. If those three attempt anything in their ropes, rough them up to make them behave.

Dig Dug: You got it, boss.

The goons smirked while Eddy and Forest help their buddy Jin with the task as Susumu grabbed the headset from the fellow driller Anna and the belt from Puchi for the Open Champion was about to head to the announcer's table to be a guest. The female driller gave Susumu a kiss while Puchi and Dig Dug gave the champ some dap. The driller left for the arena as the goons or at least some decide to pick on the three tied up victims. Outside the locker room did Amy Rose, Leshawna, Pichu and Jigglypuff notice Tails earlier being drugged to the room seeing a glimpse of the other two bounded and gagged. The four glared at the goons before running in the other direction after spotting Susumu heading for the arena.

======Kevin Owens Theme====  
The crowd booed as Susumu Hori wearing his Open Championship title walked down the ramp wearing his headset smirking and flipping the bird at the angry fans.

Josie: Coming to the ring as guest commentator, Open Champion Susumu Hori!

Rom: Oh no! Why is he coming here? He's psycho! He's responsible for the kidnapping of Harold and Pikachu! Apparently someone turned on his headset in the locler room for us to hear the commotion!

Jiraiya: Oh relax, Rommy! This kid is the face of Riot and a star just like his pops Dig Dug. Show him some respect.  
Rom: Are you kidding? That kid along with his father are a menace along with the other members of the NWO! He's a spoiled brat and that's the truth! Oww!

The reporting cyborg got hit with a baseball courtesy of Susumu smirking finding a seat next to Jiraiya.

Susumu: I heard that, dawg! Better watch yo mouth, Rom! What up, Jiraiya?  
Jiraiya: Good to have you kid! How do you like my latest installments of Icha-Icha paradise: FFW Edition?

Susumu: That's some great shit you ever written, dawg! Me and my buddy Jin along with my pops Dig Dug love the books! It's fucking awesome, man! Hell, Marduk and Mappy love it.

Jiraiya: Glad you loved it, man! I'm currently writing the next book in the series and as soon as I'm finished, I can give ya an autographed copy of the book.  
Susumu: Sounds good, dawg! I love that shit!

Rom: Can we talk about the match between Sabrewulf and Bio Rex who would possibly face YOU, Susumu for your title at Extreme Jam?

Susumu:Geez, Rom! Don't get yo panties in a bunch, dawg! Always ruining the fun just like King.

As soon as the three got settled, the lights dimmed and the Bio Rex theme song from F-Zero GX played as the F-Zero machine being Big Fang zoomed down the ramps with cheers and boos with the racing T-Rex jumping out the cockpit with the pyros going off roaring to the crowd munching on ribs in one gulp.

Josie: The following is scheduled for one fall. From Mute City, Bio Rex!  
Rom: This dinosaur has earned some wins in FFW leading down to this moment. He wants to join his Breakers members on the card to be in the Jam and a win against Sabrewulf will do just that.

Jiraiya: Hope Bio is well fed in the catering room before coming here.

Rom: Why did you have to mention that? Now I'm concerned about getting eaten.

Susumu: Relax, Rom! Bio Rex spent his time in the catering room. You should be thankful he does so. Hell, he competes in racing and wrestling just to satisfy his hunger for mammoth ribs. Beesides, I bet you taste like shit to him.

Rom: Well I never! Watch that language, young man!

Susumu: You're not my mom, bruh! Besides, I can take either Sabrewulf or that fucking dinosaur at the Jam! The three bustas I'm facing will learn real quick why I'm the King Of The Open Weights! Believe that!

Jiraiya: I believe you can get the belt, man! You and your pops will retain your belts at the Jam. I heard about your stable taking over the FWAs.

Susumu: That I'm excited for, man! We're running wild on those motherfuckas in Hollywood, dawg! Everybody there will know the Namco World Order!

Rom: I for one won't witness it.

Jiraiya: I'm afraid you have no choice,Rommy. Mr. N and Ted Turner want us to rep FFW in Hollywood.

Susumu: Yeah, Rom! So quit your bitchin and deal with it!

Rom groaned as Bio Rex entered the ring posing for the crowd showing his pure white fangs. The lights dimmed showing the next opponent.

=====Brock Lesnar Theme====  
The crowd booed as the werewolf came down the ramp with Joan Jackman beside him as they didn't care behind them was Francine Ranquist as they all went to the ring.

Josie: And from Germany accompanied by Joan Jackman and Francine Ranquist, Sabrewulf!

Rom: Sabrewulf is hungry for an opportunity to be in the title picture at the Jam. Team Jackman can add one more member to the card with a win here tonight.

Susumu: That werewolf dude's got nuts to face a gucking dinosaur in order to fight the King and you're lookin' at him.

Rom: You're a pathetic example for a king indeed.

Susumu: Look, Four Eyes. I sense an ass beating in your future! You keep up!

Rom: Trust me. I will.

Susumu: You pushin your luck, dawg!

Jiraiya: Rommy, chill.

Rom: Well he started it.

Susumu: (mocking Rom): Well he started it. Get the fuck outta here! Anyway, SSabrewulf is nothing more than a pushover and dude, I'm not surprised. But I can see how this all go down. Somebody get me and Jiraiya a beer.

Rom: You're underaged. You can't drink!

Susumu: I don't give a fuck, dawg!

Jiraiya: Let the kid drink, Rommy.

Susumu: You heard him. Let me drink.

Rom: Are you both crazy? If Luna or Celestia catches you giving a minor beer—

Susumu: Fuck them. I drink at the compound, bruh.

Rom: Well this isn't the compound!

Susumu: You're no fun, asshole!

The match started off with Bio Rex and Sabrewulf caught in a tieup chainwrestling each other until Bio Rex got caught into a wristlock by Sabrewulf. The werewolf then does an Armbreaker to the dinosaur followed by a cobra clutch for a few seconds until Bio Rex breaks out the hold. The dinosaur and the werewolf fistfight in the center of the ring as Joan and Francine urged Sabrewulf to get the dino on the ropes but it didn't happen when Bio Rex headbutts Sabrewulf stunning him. He then sets him up in a Electric Chair position and does a suplex sending the werewolf down with ferocity. Sabrewulf gets up and comes at Bio Rex with a discus elbow to the face followed by an Irish whip to the ropes. Once Bio Rex returned, Sabrewulf catches him and does a Luthess Press sending the racer on his back. Sabrewulf then goes in for a Kimura but the dino kicks the werewolf square in the jaw giving him time to recover. Bio Rex charged at Sabrewulf with a shoulder tackle and picks him up for a powerslam. The T-Rex does a tail whip to the werewolf as soon as he tries to get up with Jackman yelling at the dinosaur. Bio Rex ignored her and climbed to the top rope and tries for a diving headdbutt but Sabrewulf rolled away as the dino missed the mark holding his head in pain. The dino gets up growling charging at the werewolf but missed again as the ravenous racer tumbles outside the ring. Sabrewulf rolled out the ring stomping towards a glaring Bio Rex. Francine and Joan hands Sabrewulf a tire iron as the werewolf smirked showing his fangs. He beats Bio Rex across the back with the iron followed by another shot to the ribs of the dino. Bio Rex groggily got up in a rage and the two beastly combatants got into a brawl outside the ring fighting near the announcer's table where Susumu yelled for them to bite each other's nuts off as Vander Rom looked disgusted and Jiraiya unfazed. Bio Rex throws Sabrewulf into the steel post making the werewolf yelp in pain as the raptor charges at him but Sabrewulf narrowly gets out the way as Bio Rex hits his head hard against the pole busting him open. Sabrewulf gets up and delivers a Sabre Pounce to the dino and punches his face in. The werewolf made short work on the dino's face that some of his fangs fell out his mouth landing on the floor. The werewolf then stops punching and stands Bio Rex up for a DDT against the steps in which more of the dino's fangs were littered on the floor. Sabrewulf waited for the dino to get up in which he did but the raptor felt several teeth missing and grew angry brawling like a raged beast taking it all over the ringside area. He rammed Sabrewulf against the walls and tossed him against the apron. The dino spotted Ranquist getting angry along with Joan and the dino flipped the bird at them and continued brawling Sabrewulf. Both men traded punches and headbutts until Bio Rex does a Gutbuster taking the werewolf crashing onto the cold hard floor.. The dino roared to the crowd before the werewolf like a wounded animal spears the dinosaur to the floor and howled. He whips Bio Rex back into the ring. Once back inside, theee werewolf applied the sleeper hold onto Bio Rex for several seconds making the raptor grunt in pain as the hold intensifies. After several more seconds did Bio Rex start to weaken but the raptor saw Joan with a spray can vandalized the Big Fang and kicked at it. The dino heard the bangs and spraying on his F-Zero machine that the adrenaline inside him boiled making him enraged. He broke out the hold and snarled at Joan Jackman and decided to put away Sabrewulf . He picked up Sabrewulf lifting him in the air and did a facebuster onto the canvas followed by a diving headbutt this time connecting to the raptor. The crowd went crazy as Bio Rex angrily does the Big Fang Driver (Airplane Spin and then does a vicious Samoan Driver in a Fireman's carry). He then pins the werewolf for the win in which it happens. Once the match was over, the medics quickly carried Sabrewulf out the arena and the raptor eyed a sheepish Joan and Francine as the ginger crried the manager out of there before Bio Rex tries to eat them. He grumbled as he spotted the graffiti on his machine and decided to just drive out of the arena to park it back into the parking area of the cruise ship.

Rom: The stage is set for the Fatal 4-Way match for the Open Championship at Extreme Jam between Susumu Hori the current Open Champion, Harold "The Iceman" Hart, Pikachu and Bio Rex at Extreme Jam.

Jiraiya: Looks like Bio Rex was pissed. I can't blame him for what happened to his F-Zero machine.

Rom: At least he didn't try to eat Joan Jackman because that would be disastrous.

Susumu: Whatever. Bio Rex is the least of my concerns. All that matters is that Harold and the electric rat knows their fucking roles!

Rom: Disrespectful.

Susumu: Shut your fucking hole, Rom! Jiraiya, dawg. You'd better put Rom in his place before I do! Anyway, smell y'all asses later!

The driller threw the headset at Vander Rom's head rudely and left the arena as the remaining announcers said their words.

Rom: What a rude little ruffian! Reminds me too much of Hacker but worse. Jiraiya, stop laughing! This isn't funny!

Jiraiya: Can't help it, man! Susumu got your ass good.

Rom: Ugh. Anyway, three more matches until the main event of the night. Next will be the qualifier for the Gauntlet match for the FFW World Tag Championship between Nyne and Cruz with Masa vs. Brad Wong and Eliot with Zack. After that will be the women's qualifier for the Four Corner Brawl match where the FFW Women's Tag Championships are on the line at the Jam between Hitomi and Leifang vs. Shantae and Sky then Eva and Nina will have to work together in a tag match against Kagome and Bubbles if they want to advance to face Fluttershy and Katherine McBride in the Women's TV title at the Jam.

Jiraiya: Leading up to the main event being a triple threat match between Arthur Read, Hayate and Tank but I'm looking forward to some chickfights after men's tag action.

Rom: What am I going to do with you?

The screen shows in splitscreen on the left being Nyne and Cruz with Masa smirking and Brad Wong and Eliot with Zack on the right signaling the next match of the night.

Rom: See you then as you are watching FFW Riot on TBS!

The camera then shows the splitscreen again before going to advertisements.

AN: Phew. I'm done with the first half of the second week of Friday Night Riot. In the next chapter will be the second half of Riot. I will finish up the other story being All-American Brawl. Feel free to check it out. Anyway, feel free to read, review, favorite and follow. Thanks and see y'all in the next one. Nincub out.


	26. Another Author's Note and Time Skip

Hey, folks. This is an Author's Note regarding FFW. I'm doing a time skip to November so I can try to keep up with the current month. It's a doozy for the past few months with me being sick, stressed and occupied with other stuff. I hope you guys can understand why I'm doing this. Anyway, the least I can do is show you the current champions after the time skip.

=======Current Champions=======

FFW Champion (formerly Universal Championship): Pac-Man (since Ring Of Glory)- 150 days

Intercontinental Championship: The Han/Gohan: (defeated Sonic at Summer Smash)- 60+ days

Television Championship: Dig Dug (since Ring Of Glory)- 150 days

FFW World Tag: Breaker Bros. (defeated King and Marduk and three other teams at Extreme Jam)- 120+ days

Open Championship: Susumu Hori (Since Ring Of Glory Fallout Show)- 149 days

Hardcore Championship: Freakers (defeated Wild Dog in Extreme Jam)- 120+ days

Cruiserweight Championship: Voldo (since Ring Of Glory) – 150 days

======Females=====

Slamazon Championship: Giganta (since Rage In The Cage)- Fresh

-Twilight Sparkle's reign lasted for a year and a month before Giganta became champion.-

National Championship: Kasumi (Since Ring Of Glory)- 150 days

Women's Television: Nina Williams (defeated Fluttershy at Rage In The Cage ending a 180+ day reign)- Fresh

FFW Women's Tag Championship: Sayuri and Mameha (defeated Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Summer Smash)- 60+ days

Bantamweight Championship: Reiko Nagase (defeated Princess Zelda at Extreme Jam)- 120+ days  
FFW Extreme Fatales Championship*: Molly MacDonald (won it in a Scramble Match on Battleground in mid-July)- 100+ days

*Note: During the time skip, FFW and the newly formed all-women's arm Amazon GP merged their hardcore divisions into one creating the FFW EFC belt.

Cashing Out Briefcase Winners:

-Men's: Rock Lee

-Women's: LeShawna

That's the current champions for FFW main roster. The events that happened are as follows in the time skip.

July: FFW merged their Women's Hardcore and Extreme Fatales of Amazon into the newly formed FFW Extreme Fatales Championship where the belt can be defended on either Battleground, Riot or Amazon GP. The merger happened in mid-July discarding the short lived inaugural EFC of Amazon GP.. Molly MacDonald in FFW history won both the original and the merged incarnation.

August: Cheetah and Killer Frost are signed on to FFW after the FWAs in Hollywood. Roll was cleared to fight after an injury in April at Vendetta by Bulma Briefs in a National Championship.

October: FFW announces the GX Grand Prix in their Amazon GP arm as their answer to New Japan's G1 Climax but with a twist.

That is all for FFW author's notes. In the next one will be the start of November. See you in the next one, LilMancub out.


End file.
